L'ascension d'un Prodige
by OnyxSeele
Summary: Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Link rêve de suivre les traces de son père pour devenir chevalier afin de servir et protéger son royaume du retour de Ganon, le Fléau. Mais le jour où la Lame Purificatrice le choisit, son avenir change, Link doit à se surpasser s'il veut réussir à être à la hauteur. Cette histoire relate l'évolution d'un jeune homme,l'ascension d'un Prodige. Zelink
1. Présentation

Cette partie est ici pour avertir ceux qui ont lu ma dernière fanfiction sur Zelda : j'ai repris des personnages que j'avais inventé, ainsi que trois passages du passé de Link que j'avais écrit (même si je les ai réadaptés à certains endroits), j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas ! J'imagine que quelques références seront les bienvenues.

De plus, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas suivre à la lettre les éléments des diverses œuvres sur lesquelles j'écris, donc ici je revisiterai à ma façon le passé de Link et Zelda, bien que je fasse très attention aux souvenirs du jeu et au journal de Zelda afin de rester la plus cohérente possible.

J'utilise aussi les informations de Creating a Champion pour respecter au mieux l'univers ; il se peut donc que vous appreniez des choses qui ne sont pas dans le jeu mais qui sont expliquées dans ce livre !

Je vais changer l'ordre d'un ou deux souvenirs par souci de cohérence, ou même un événement en particulier. Sinon beaucoup de passages sortiront complètement de mon imagination. Il y aura aussi de rares répliques du jeu que je garderai car elles sont primordiales et lourdes de sens.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que Link parlera (même s'il sera très loin d'être bavard), j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ! De toute manière, Zelda dit clairement qu'il parle dans son journal.

Et ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux dès le premier regard, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : il y aura pas mal d'ellipses dans les deux premiers chapitres, ensuite tout se stabilisera !

Le premier chapitre sortira le samedi 29 mars ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Depuis des milliers d'années, le royaume d'Hyrule vivait en paix et prospérait. Un jour, le roi et la reine eurent une fille qu'ils nommèrent Zelda, comme le dictait la tradition. Seulement, quelques temps après cet heureux événement, un présage leur fut adressé : Ganon le Fléau, leur éternel ennemi, s'apprêtait à revenir une fois de plus pour détruire le royaume. Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, le souverain, décida de lancer des recherches avec des membres du clan Sheikah afin de retrouver d'immenses machines : les Créatures Divines. Dix milles ans plus tôt, elles auraient aidé la Princesse et le Héros choisi par l'épée de Légende dans leur combat contre le Mal. Elles furent trouvées quatre ans plus tard, à divers endroits du royaume.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune princesse apprenait à éveiller son pouvoir auprès de sa mère. Seulement, quand elle eut six ans, la reine fut brusquement emportée par une maladie, laissant derrière elle un royaume en danger et une enfant dévastée par sa mort.

oOo

À plusieurs lieux du château vivait la petite famille d'un chevalier dans le village d'Elimith. Ils n'étaient pas issus de la noblesse, certes, mais ils appréciaient le calme de la campagne ainsi que ses ressources. Le père, Sir Karl, se rendait au château toutes les deux semaines pour servir la famille royale, puis revenait plusieurs jours plus tard pour assurer la sécurité du village. Il avait épousé la douce Adélaïde, la fille du charpentier, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus uniques. Tous deux avaient eu un fils, Link. Depuis qu'il savait marcher, le garçon se plaisait à attraper une branche d'arbre pour imiter son père lors des combats. Rapidement, Sir Karl remarqua l'aisance de son fils malgré son très jeune âge, et il décida de lui apprendre les bases de la chevalerie.

Dans le village, des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler : à quatre ans, le jeune Link aurait battu des chevaliers du château dans un combat singulier. Était-ce vrai ? Certains l'affirmaient. D'autres, plus sceptiques, se contentaient de froncer les sourcils ou de glousser. Quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon avait un potentiel indéniable.

Un soir, assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque familiale, Adélaïde cousait tranquillement une chemise pour son fils qui ne cessait de déchirer celle qu'il portait. C'était une petite femme aux yeux semblables à ceux de son enfant. Lorsque son mari revint enfin du château, la châtaine leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un doux sourire pour l'accueillir.

\- Bonsoir, Karl. Comment s'est passé ton séjour à la citadelle ? lui demanda-t-elle en poursuivant sa tâche.

Le blond vint prendre place devant le feu de cheminée pour réchauffer ses mains.

\- Bien, comme d'habitude. lui répondit-il chaleureusement. Tu as pu rendre visite à ta soeur ?

Adélaïde hocha doucement la tête puis rit après avoir soupiré, ce qui intrigua le chevalier qui demanda quelques précisions.

\- Figure-toi que notre fils n'a cessé de répéter qu'il deviendra chevalier et qu'il se montrera digne de toi. Tout se serait bien passé s'il n'avait pas voulu faire une démonstration de ses capacités avec une branche d'arbre...

\- Il n'a que cinq ans, ma tendre.

Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard, installant un léger silence durant quelques instants. Pensant comprendre, Karl fronça les sourcils, amusé.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait sa démonstration sur une cocotte ?

\- Je le crains...

Cela provoqua l'hilarité du preux chevalier en imaginant son garçon poursuivi un groupe de poules. Bien qu'il ait déjà accompli des exploits pour son âge, Link restait tout de même très inconscient par moments.

\- Karl, je crois que Link désire vraiment emprunter la même voie que toi. Mon beau-frère m'a dit qu'il pourrait très facilement devenir chevalier avant ses quinze ans.

Le blond se leva, s'approcha de sa femme puis s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui prendre les mains, l'air sérieux.

\- Est-ce que cela t'inquiète ? Après tout, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui veulent tous devenir chevaliers pour servir la jeune princesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui a l'air de préoccuper le plus notre fils...

Adélaïde soupira tandis que ses mains se crispèrent, désemparant son mari.

\- Link fait souvent des cauchemars depuis quelques temps. lui apprit-il avec une légère anxiété. J'ai peur que tout cela n'ait un impact néfaste sur lui.

Derrière eux, le parquet grinça et attira immédiatement leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la cage d'escaliers mais ne virent rien. Malgré cela, ils comprirent que leur jeune garçon ne dormait toujours pas, et écoutait probablement leur conversation.

\- Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. proposa Karl. Tu devrais te reposer, je n'aimerais pas que ton état...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je finis de coudre la manche et je pars me coucher. le coupa-t-elle de peur qu'il soit entendu.

Karl ne dit rien et accepta simplement de la laisser finir son ouvrage. Il savait sa femme malade depuis quelques mois, sans pour autant connaître l'origine de la maladie. Les médecins parviendront certainement à la soigner.

oOo

Pendant qu'elle parcourait l'une des grandes avenues d'Hyrule lors d'une visite de la citadelle, Adélaïde tenait la main de son jeune fils, entourée par la foule animée. Le jeune blond semblait peu apprécier de rester immobile, ses pieds étaient parfois écrasés par inadvertance.

\- Maman, je veux rentrer... maugréa-t-il en lui tirant plusieurs fois le bras.

\- Non, Link. répondit-elle durement. Le cortège royal va bientôt passer. Nous ne pouvons pas rater ça !

\- Mais j'ai faim !

Son insistance manqua de l'agacer.

\- Voyons, penses-tu que ce soit plus important que de voir la reine et sa fille ? Ce sera peut-être la seule fois de ta vie où tu les verras...

Le blond lâcha sa main pour croiser les bras en faisant la moue. Autour de lui s'élevèrent des exclamations quand le carrosse dépourvu de toit fut enfin en vue. Des gardes royaux empêchaient les hyliens de trop s'approcher. Adélaïde paraissait tout aussi heureuse d'entrapercevoir sa reine.

\- Par les déesses, quelle femme resplendissante ! dit-elle à voix haute. Et quelle magnifique enfant... Oh, Link, regarde ! La jeune princesse nous observe !

Mais il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux, bien trop agacé de ne pas rentrer à l'auberge pour assouvir sa faim. Il ne put voir le regard intrigué de la princesse vis-à-vis de lui, comme si elle ressentait une étrange aura venant de sa part. Mais la reine la pria de saluer les habitants puisque c'était sa première excursion en dehors du château. Ce fut ainsi que les deux élus des Déesses se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, à l'âge de cinq ans.

oOo

Quatre années plus tard, un jeune garçon s'entraînait au tir à l'arc dans son jardin, sous le regard pesant de son père. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et tapait nerveusement du pied. Finalement, il claqua de la langue puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le visage grave.

\- Fils, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que la paume de ta main qui tient la corde doit se trouver à l'intérieur ! le sermonna-t-il durement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la tournes vers l'extérieur.

Link décocha sa flèche qui vint se planter à quelques centimètres du centre de sa cible.

\- Je me sens plus à l'aise en tirant ainsi.

Sir Karl soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi... Tu n'écoutes même pas les conseils de ton père.

L'enfant plaça une nouvelle flèche dans l'encoche, le brandit en fermant un œil, puis lâcha la corde après avoir bloqué sa respiration. Elle vint se loger à côté de la précédente.

\- Je reconnais que tu as du potentiel pour ton jeune âge, mon fils. Si tu continues sur cette voie, peut-être pourras-tu devenir chevalier avant l'heure.

Immédiatement, Link baissa son arme et courut vers son père, réjoui.

\- C'est vrai ? Je pourrai suivre tes pas ?!

Karl écarquilla des yeux avant de rire fortement en posant une main sur l'épaule de son garçon.

\- J'aime cette ambition dans ton regard ! C'est bien. Tu iras loin dans la vie, Link. Sans but, que pourrait-on faire ? Je te propose quelque chose, fils.

Sir Karl s'accroupit devant lui et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Si tu parviens à devenir chevalier, alors je te léguerai mon épée.

-Vraiment ?! s'écria le jeune blond dont les yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

Son père hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elle se transmet de père en fils depuis mon arrière-grand-père. C'est un bien très précieux.

Il frotta avec vigueur la chevelure de son fils qui tombait jusqu'à ses omoplates.

\- Et attache-moi ces cheveux. On dirait une petite fille.

\- Eh !

Le père se releva en riant à gorge déployée, puis s'éloigna afin de laisser son fils s'exercer convenablement. Link tira la langue à son père quand il eut le dos tourné et reprit son entraînement sans plus tarder.

oOo

\- Link ! cria une fillette en accourant avec son ami.

Le fils de Karl, accroupi sur le sable de la plage derrière le village d'Elimith, creusait le sol avec un morceau de bois dans l'espoir de trouver des crabes cachés. Au loin, par-delà les vagues, le soleil disparaissait lentement, laissant derrière lui un ciel orangé. Quand il entendit Florine, la fille du teinturier, l'appeler avec force, Link leva la tête et la vit arriver avec Jeannot, leur ami en commun. Tous trois avaient onze ans, ou presque, et restaient très souvent ensemble notamment pour faire des petites bêtises ou explorer les environs.

\- Mon père a dit que tu allais partir pour la citadelle !

À leurs expressions déconcertés, Link dévia le regard en se relevant.

\- Seulement l'année prochaine. répondit-il simplement en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Mais pourquoi ? lui demanda aussitôt Jeannot.

Link leur rappela qu'il désirait devenir chevalier et que pour cela, il devait s'inscrire à l'école de chevalerie un jour ou l'autre. Son père et sa mère économisaient pour payer ses études depuis son plus jeune âge. Dans quelques mois, la somme serait intégralement réunie.

\- Tu comptes épouser la princesse ? lui railla Florine en croisant les bras.

Sa question indigna Jeannot, mais Link se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais non, j'veux épouser personne, moi. Je veux juste être chevalier.

Il attrapa une fine épée de bois qu'il avait accroché à sa taille puis fendit l'air avec, en souriant grandement.

\- Comme mon père ! finit-il en effectuant une série de mouvements précis.

Bien que Florine resta indifférente, Jeannot fut époustouflé et complimenta le garçon en sautillant sur place.

\- Tu devrais déjà grandir. lui dit-elle, tout de même un peu soucieuse. Tu es le plus petit d'entre nous... Pour porter une armure de chevalier, ce ne sera pas facile.

Link lui tira la langue et une dispute s'engagea entre les deux compères, sous le regard dérouté de Jeannot qui tentait de les calmer du mieux qu'il put. Cela s'arrêta quand Adélaïde vint chercher en personne son fils pour qu'il vienne dîner. Elle posa chaleureusement sa main à l'arrière de la tête de son enfant alors qu'il évitait de regarder Florine.

\- Jeannot, ta mère t'attend chez ton oncle. lui dit la châtaine en souriant.

\- D'accord...

Link et sa mère s'en allèrent alors sous les yeux des deux autres enfants qui les observèrent s'éloigner petit à petit, montant le long du chemin. Adélaïde énumérait à son fils tout ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le repas, et cela semblait le ravir au plus haut point. Elle savait comment le faire changer d'humeur ! Une fois qu'ils furent chez eux, Link sauta sur sa chaise et attendit que sa mère le serve. Il regarda alors devant lui la place de libre, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Le garçon se retourna vers sa mère, alors aux fourneaux.

\- Papa ne devait pas rentrer ce soir ?

\- Non, le roi a envoyé son régiment à l'Est pour surveiller les frontières.

Déçu, le blond reporta son attention sur son assiette.

\- Ah... Il m'avait promis de me parler des bois perdus, pourtant.

Adélaïde arriva à ses côtés et déposa une petite marmite de soupe fumante devant lui avant de le servir.

\- Les Bois Perdus ?

Elle sourit.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il a toujours été fasciné par l'Excalibur.

À ce nom, Link ressentit un étrange sensation dans son cœur et ses yeux s'agrandirent de curiosité.

\- L'Excalibur ? répéta-t-il, tout ouïe.

\- Oui, l'épée qui pourfend et scelle le Mal. lui apprit-il en s'attablant à son tour. Une arme magnifique et d'une puissance rare ! Mais personne n'est en mesure de la manier. Les quelques malheureux qui ont tenté de la retirer de son piédestal en sont morts.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement pour avaler sa soupe, sans lâcher une seconde sa mère du regard. Quelle était donc cette épée, capable de prendre la vie d'un homme ? Cela lui paraissait impensable.

\- Ton père est passionné par cette arme, crois-moi. rit-elle avant d'entamer son repas. Elle est liée à une légende que j'ai oublié, malheureusement... Il saura mieux t'en parler que moi à son retour.

\- J'aimerais bien la voir ! s'exclama Link en frappant le bout de sa cuillère contre la table de bois.

N'ayant pas encore mué, sa voix partit dans un son étrangement aigu qui les firent écarquiller des yeux. Le blond eut aussitôt honte de s'être ainsi emporté, mais sa mère le rassura avant d'ajouter :

\- Tant que tu ne fais que la regarder, ça me va.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour toucher une épée qui ôte la vie à ceux qui la touchent...

Les mois passèrent, Link continua à s'améliorer en testant divers entraînements et jeux, notamment. Son grand-père, le charpentier, lui avait fabriqué un bouclier de bois bien rond et y avait peint le symbole de la famille royale dessus. Link en était très fier ! Alors, chaque matin, il s'en équipait en le positionnant dans son dos avec une petite épée, son petit arc de chasse et son carquois, puis il partait dans la forêt juste sous le village. Il apprenait ainsi à être discret pour approcher le gibier et s'exerçait à tirer sur une cible en mouvement. Ainsi il pouvait ramener de la viande et la déguster avec ses parents le jour même. Lors de ces parties de chasse, Link se sentait comme un véritable chevalier avec tout son équipement, bien que cela puisse paraître ridicule aux yeux d'un observateur.

En cachette, il n'hésitait pas à se battre contre de vieux épouvantails laissés à l'abandon sur des champs inexploités. Mais les moments que Link appréciait étaient sans doute ceux passés à se battre contre son père. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il l'avait dépassé sur le plan technique, mais Sir Karl parvenait toujours à gagner les derniers combats de la journée grâce à sa force et son endurance, étant aussi les points faibles de son fils.

Dissimulé derrière un buisson, Link guettait l'arrivée du lièvre qu'il suivait depuis près d'une heure. Silencieusement, il attrapa son arc et tendit sa main vers son carquois pour y attraper une flèche. Son carquois, rouge aux divers motifs, était l'un de ses biens les plus précieux, cadeau de sa mère à ses onze ans. Le jeune hylien en prenait grand soin. Doucement, Link brandit son arc en direction du lièvre, puis la flèche fusa et se planta dans sa chair. La créature gémit avant de tomber à la renverse. Satisfait, le garçon sortit de sa cachette, alla chercher son futur repas puis partit en direction du village. Sous l'arche à l'entrée d'Elimith, il trouva Jeannot en train d'analyser une sauterelle. Il avait l'air... passionné.

Link emprunta les escaliers de bois à moitié recouverts de terre, pour monter jusqu'à sa demeure où il découvrit son père en train de planter un arbre, à quelques mètres de là. Intrigué, le garçon s'approcha, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et manifestement intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à son père.

\- Tu comprendras un jour, fiston.

Sir Karl tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire triomphant.

\- Tu viendras me voir quand tu en auras la réponse.

Link entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne sut quoi dire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son père de planter des arbres. Il les frappait plutôt avec son épée d'exercice lors des entraînements.

\- Oh, jolie prise ! le félicita Karl en se relevant.

Il pointa le lièvre du doigt.

\- Tu l'as tué d'une flèche ?

\- Oui... J'ai dû passer une heure à le traquer.

Cela fit rire son père, ce qui déplut fortement à Link. Il n'y voyait rien de drôle, surtout que c'était presque son record en temps. Karl finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils et il ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu ferais un excellent chasseur, tu sais ?

\- Que...! s'indigna Link avant que son père ne le coupe.

\- C'est fort dommage, j'ai déjà prévu de t'emmener à la citadelle d'Hyrule pour tes douze ans.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de stupéfaction alors qu'un sourire niais se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il lui semblait que sa journée prenait une couleur bien plus vive et chaleureuse.

\- Alors ça y est ?! s'exclama-t-il, fou de joie. Tu vas me présenter à l'école de chevalerie ?

Sir Karl hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que sa femme sortait de la maison pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oui, il est temps que tu commences à apprendre véritablement le métier, petit bonhomme.

Le chevalier frotta avec vigueur la tête de son fils qui ne cessait de pousser des cris étouffés pour manifester sa joie.

\- Et j'ai même prévu une surprise juste avant de t'y rendre ! Tu vas voir, tu n'oublieras jamais cette année de ta vie.

Le père et le fils se donnèrent des coups amicaux en riant de bon cœur, ce qui arracha un sourire à Adélaïde qui les rejoignit.

\- Du calme, les garçons. les pria-t-elle, les doigts entremêlés devant son tablier. Vous allez ameuter tout le village sinon...

Elle remarqua alors l'animal dans les mains de son fils et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

\- Tiens, avec ce lièvre, je vais vous préparer un civet pour ce soir ! J'inviterai ma sœur et son mari pour partager ton butin.

Link en fut ravi et tous trois retournèrent dans leur maison en discutant de vive voix à propos des ingrédients pour l'accompagnement.

De nombreuses semaines plus tard, Link eut douze ans. Malheureusement, son père fut appelé par son officier supérieur pour contenir une invasion d'ennemis, au Nord du royaume. Depuis quelques années, des créatures démoniaques faisaient peu à peu leur apparition et menaçaient de petits villages. Tout le monde était au courant du futur retour de Ganon le Fléau, et Link voulait à tout prix devenir chevalier pour pouvoir protéger ses terres et le futur des hyruléens. Il savait que d'immenses Créatures avaient été découvertes afin de combattre le jour venu, mais il ne les avait jamais vues et ne connaissait pas leurs capacités.

De ce fait, Link ne put se rendre à la citadelle comme prévu et il en fut fort triste. Le garçon s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son père aussi. Karl était parti pour une durée indéterminée. Bien qu'Adélaïde demeurait très soucieuse, elle tâchait de ne pas le montrer à son fils pour qu'il garde espoir de voir revenir son père. Presque tous les jours, Link se positionnait sur la butte la plus haute du village et regardait en direction du château pour essayer de discerner la moindre silhouette remontant les chemins vers Elimith. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Trois longs mois s'écoulèrent avant le retour de Karl. L'émotion fut vive dans sa famille comme au sein du village. On lui demanda des nouvelles à propos des troupes ennemis, de leur nombre... On voulait savoir comment on les avait repoussés et s'il y avait eu des pertes du côté des hyliens. En effet, il y avait eu quelques pertes, mais le nombre d'ennemis n'avait pas dépassé la centaine. Durant ces trois mois, les chevaliers avaient monté un camp pour protéger la frontière et repousser les attaques des êtres maléfiques. Finalement, après une longue bataille, les hyliens avaient triomphé des ennemis et ils purent revenir au château.

Link écoutait le récit de son père avec beaucoup d'admiration et de respect pour lui. Même s'il n'était pas noble, même s'il venait d'un village de campagne, son père restait un grand homme. Le soir de son retour, Sir Karl eut une conversation importante avec son fils, au sujet de l'école de chevalerie et de l'avenir du royaume.

\- Je dois te prévenir, Link. commença-t-il d'une voix grave. Les prochaines années s'annoncent très difficiles et sombres. Les jeunes chevaliers inexpérimentés comme toi risquent d'être les premières victimes des batailles futures.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage du chevalier, ce qui provoqua un vif pincement au cœur du garçon.

\- Je sais que tu as hâte de servir le roi et d'intégrer ses troupes. Mais reste toujours vigilant. Ton impatience pourrait te perdre...

Il prit son fils par les épaules et le regarda avec tant de sérieux que Link en eut des frissons.

\- Tu as beaucoup de talent, crois-moi. Peut-être même trop... Si tu l'exploites mal, cela te mènera à ta perte. répéta Karl avec insistance car il voulait garder à tout prix son garçon en vue. Lors de tes entraînements, reste humble face aux autres. N'essaie jamais de leur en mettre plein les yeux. Viens en aide à tes frères d'arme s'ils sont en danger, mais surtout n'oublie pas une chose.

Les yeux de l'adulte s'embuèrent alors et la gorge du jeune hylien s'assécha désagréablement. Il baissa la tête.

\- Sur un champ de bataille, tu n'es qu'un homme.

Les lèvres de Link se pincèrent quand il comprit l'ampleur des mots de son père. Karl le dévisagea un long instant, esquissa un sourire serein puis tapota la joue de son garçon pour le rassurer.

\- Allez, mon fils. Va préparer tes bagages. Demain, nous partons pour la citadelle.

Le blond hocha la tête puis se dirigea dans la toute petite pièce derrière l'escalier, qui s'avérait être sa chambre. Il prit une petite malle et y mit sa tenue d'entraînement, ses sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un livre, du papier à lettre et une plume. Sans oublier sa petite bourse où il rangeait ses rubis. Dans la salle principale, Adélaïde discutait à voix basse avec son mari pour lui témoigner de son inquiétude.

\- Karl, il n'a que douze ans... s'ils en viennent à manquer de chevaliers, ils l'enverront à son tour à la bataille, et il se fera tuer !

Elle émit un hoquet d'horreur et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de sangloter. Sa plus grande peur était bien de voir un chevalier arriver et lui rendre l'épée de son fils... Le blond lui prit les mains pour la consoler.

\- Voyons, ils n'enverraient jamais un apprenti... Tout se passera bien, Adélaïde. murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Si j'en crois les mots de mes supérieurs, la guerre devrait être finie avant que Link ne soit adoubé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Il est si petit pour son âge, si fragile...

Ce dernier mot fit rire son mari.

\- Il est tout sauf fragile, notre garçon ! lui affirma-t-il avec conviction. Et puis il finira bien par grandir, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

Il hocha la tête et poursuivit :

\- Link sera peut-être loin de nous, mais j'irai le voir lors de mes sessions au château. Tu pourras m'y accompagner, aussi.

Adélaïde lui fit signe que ce n'était pas possible pour elle car son état de santé ne le lui permettait pas pour le moment. Mais quand Link se ferait adoubé, elle voyagerait malgré tout. En tant que mère, elle se le devait.

\- Nous partirons aux premières aurores. Il te faudra lui dire au revoir ce soir.

À ce moment-là, Link revint les voir, sa malle sous le bras. En voyant l'était émotionnel de sa mère, il laissa son bagage tomber au sol et se précipita dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Quitter sa famille, et notamment sa mère, lui déchirait le cœur. Link avait conscience qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps. Ses mots, ses repas, ses étreintes, son parfum allaient lui manquer. Mais c'était un sacrifice à faire pour parvenir à son but.

\- Surtout, ne fais pas n'importe quoi, à la citadelle. le prévint Adélaïde sur un ton faussement autoritaire. Mange et dors correctement. Ne t'avise pas à vouloir te pavaner devant les citadines mais fais-toi des amis.

Tout cela, le garçon le savait bien. Mais le fait que sa mère le lui répétait le rassurait, d'une certaine manière.

Le jour suivant, aux premières lueurs rosées naissantes à l'horizon, Karl et son fils partirent à pieds pour le château. Le cheval familial qui les accompagnait portait l'équipement du jeune et intrépide hylien ainsi que sa malle. Le voyage devait durer environ un jour. Le soir, à quelques lieux de la citadelle, ils s'arrêtèrent à un relais près de la rivière Hylia où ils purent se reposer et dormir. Ce n'est qu'au matin suivant, légèrement frais, où Link comprit qu'il prenait un chemin différent.

\- Papa, le château est à l'Ouest... lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'ils passaient à travers un petit bois.

\- Je le sais bien.

Link leva les yeux vers le chevalier et le vit étrangement sourire. Il ne comprenait pas ce que prévoyait de faire son père. Face à lui, il remarqua enfin la cime d'un arbre immense ; un cerisier, plus précisément, qui se trouvait au sein d'une forêt immense. Le garçon fut impressionné par sa hauteur. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une arche en pierre à l'orée de la forêt et Karl s'arrêta.

\- Voici les Bois Perdus, fils ! Je voulais te les montrer plus tôt, mais qu'importe, nous y sommes enfin.

Les yeux de Link se mirent à briller d'excitation. Alors ça y est, il pouvait enfin voir ce lieu mystique ! Une aura si singulière en émanait.

\- _Jeune Maître_. résonna subitement une voix féminine dans sa tête, ce qui fit bondir son cœur au sein de sa poitrine.

Link se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il ne venait pas de rêver, pourtant... La voix l'appela une nouvelle fois et il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, face à cette forêt qui semblait vouloir l'attirer. Karl remarqua alors l'immobilité de son fils et fut quelque peu étonné par son expression. Il pensa alors que c'était à cause d'un écriteau qui incitait les voyageurs à passer leur chemin car c'était dangereux. Surtout qu'une inquiétante brume planait entre les arbres.

\- Allez, Link. Il est temps de repartir pour le château.

Le chevalier fit demi-tour en tirant l'étalon par la bride mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit son fils toujours figé. Karl se tourna pour l'appeler mais il le vit commencer à marcher en direction de la brume, comme hypnotisé.

\- Non, Link ! s'exclama-t-il, les sens en alerte. Tu risques de te perdre !

Le jeune blond se mit soudainement à courir sans même écouter son père.

\- Link ! s'écria Karl en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Mais son fils était dans un état second. La seule voix qui lui parvenait était celle d'une femme qui ne cessait de répéter la même chose, comme pour le guider. Link courait entre les arbres, s'arrêtait par moments pour tenter d'entendre la voix de nouveau, puis se remettait aussitôt en route. C'est alors qu'il arriva sur un petit chemin où le brouillard se dissipait. À ce niveau, il ralentit l'allure, le souffle court, et reprit ses esprits. La réalité le rattrapa brusquement et l'hylien se sentit terriblement seul dans un territoire inconnu. Pourtant, là devant lui, une force, une aura l'appelait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Link avança sur ce chemin parsemé de fleurs et de diverses plantes. Il avait l'impression d'être surveillé. Le jeune garçon, au détour d'un arbre, découvrit un espace dégagé où s'élevait vers le ciel une magnifique épée. Son aura entrait en résonnance avec l'âme de Link. Un rayon de soleil venait la mettre d'autant plus en valeur en l'illuminant.

-_ Jeune maître._ répéta la voix mystérieuse.

Link s'approcha lentement de la magnifique épée sans parvenir à la quitter des yeux. Quand il fut face au piédestal, le garçon tendit la main vers la fusée de l'arme, la bouche entrouverte.

\- NON, LINK ! hurla Karl en arrivant, épouvanté. Elle va te tuer !

Le chevalier se précipita vers son fils tandis que son cœur s'apprêtait à sortir de sa poitrine. Link ne devait la toucher ! Mais le jeune hylien ne prêta aucunement attention à son père. Au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent sur la fusée, l'air se densifia intensément et Karl fut mis à terre part une force puissante provenant de l'arme légendaire. Cependant, Link ne vacilla pas. Au contraire, il sentait un immense pouvoir traverser tout son être et le transcender. Sa deuxième main s'empara à son tour de la fusée puis ses forces parurent être aspirées par l'arme.

Link émit un faible gémissement quand sa tête se mit brusquement à tourner, il manqua de sombrer dans l'inconscience mails il ne laissa pas l'épée prendre le dessus sur lui. Car le blond sentait qu'elle le mettait à l'épreuve. Link serra les dents en fronçant les sourcils puis commença à tirer l'épée de son socle. Elle était très lourde... Bien trop pour un garçon de son âge et de sa morphologie. Mais il devait essayer ! Link s'aida de ses pieds en se donnant une impulsion, ce qui finit par la déloger de sa prison de pierre. Pris dans son élan, il tituba en reculant mais sans perdre l'équilibre. D'un coup, la lame de l'épée émit une vive lueur bleutée qui aveugla le jeune garçon et fut semblable à un flash lumineux pou Karl.

Le chevalier, agenouillé, assistait avec impuissance à cette scène impensable. Il n'y croyait pas... C'était tout bonnement incroyable que son fils, aussi jeune, ait pu être reconnu par l'Excalibur... Karl vit son fils retourner l'épée de sorte que sa pointe soit tournée vers le ciel, puis il la regarda avec une admiration sans limite.

-_ Je vous retrouve enfin, Maître_. reprit la voix qui s'avérait être celle de l'esprit de l'épée.

La Lame Purificatrice émit un bruit que seul Link entendit. Un son métallique. Devant lui, les branches de l'immense cerisier se mirent à se mouvoir et un grondement grave fit vibrer le sol. Effaré, Karl leva la tête mais ne remarqua rien. Il n'y avait que son fils pour voir le véritable visage de l'Arbre Mojo.

\- Tu es de retour, _Héros_. prononça la divinité sur un ton solennelle. Je t'attendais.

Link ne ressentit aucune peur. Il était si impressionné qu'il n'eut pas les mots. C'était incroyable... Comme si un très fort lien, enfoui au plus profond de lui, le reliait à ce lieu.

\- Ton devoir est grand, une fois de plus. poursuivit l'Arbre Mojo dont le devoir était d'expliquer au Héros son immense mission. En retirant la Lame Purificatrice de son socle, tu t'es montré digne de la manier et de sauver le royaume du Mal qui le ronge peu à peu.

Le cœur du jeune hylien se serra fortement, une boule se forma dans son ventre en signe de pression psychologique. Étrangement, il avait l'impression de déjà tout savoir sur son rôle... Son devoir l'appelait.

\- Va, jeune Link. Il faut que tu partes rejoindre la prêtresse royale et que vous combattiez la Malice, côte à côte. Unissez vos forces et sortez vainqueur de la guerre qui approche. Je crains que le destin de ces terres ne repose une fois de plus sur vos épaules.

Quel poids à porter pour un garçon d'un si jeune âge ! Le destin de plusieurs peuples dépendait de lui ? N'était-ce pas trop pour un simple fils de chevalier ?

\- Link... l'appela son père, derrière lui.

Sa voix tremblait et trahissait son état de choc. Le visage de Karl avait grandement pâli et ses traits étaient marqués par une inquiétude profonde. Link lui fit face, profondément attristé que cela puisse autant atteindre son père.

\- Il... Il faut que nous partions sur le champ pour le château...

Le jeune hylien hocha la tête puis le rejoignit en traînant péniblement l'arme au sol. Il n'avait plus la force pour la soulever... Et Karl ne pouvait la toucher, de peur de se faire tuer puisqu'il n'en était pas digne. En réunissant ses maigres forces, Link souleva la Lame Purificatrice et la cala sur le cheval, entre la selle et sa malle. Avec quelques liens, il lui permit de ne pas tomber.

Sur le chemin vers le château, aucun d'eux ne parla. Karl éprouvait des émotions bien trop vives pour parvenir à parler. Quant à Link, il ne cessait de penser à ce futur qui lui était d'office désigné. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, ses buts venaient d'être modifiés. Il ne devait pas simplement devenir chevalier. Non, il se devait aussi d'apprendre à utiliser l'épée de légende. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait ainsi servir pleinement la prêtresse royale et combattre à ses côtés le moment venu. Mais... en était-il seulement capable ?

Link déglutit difficilement. Il n'était pas noble. Il partait du plus bas échelon. Sa tâche ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Sauver le royaume... L'élu de l'épée avait conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il espérait sincèrement être à la hauteur... De son côté, Karl prenait peur. En venant de retirer l'Excalibur de son piédestal, son fils devenait un élément clé pour le roi.

Le chevalier s'épongea le front. Bon sang... Maintenant, tout lui paraissait à la fois évident et improbable. Son fils possédait un immense potentiel depuis bien des années. Il le surpassait, certes. Mais il était bien trop jeune... C'était bien trop tôt pour lui. La Lame Purificatrice aurait dû choisir un homme bien plus expérimenté et plus robuste ! Cela coulait sous le sens, pourtant...

Une heure et demi de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la citadelle d'Hyrule. Les rues étaient manifestement animées. Ils les traversèrent rapidement et parvinrent jusqu'à deux immenses portes où les gardiens avaient pour but de filtrer les arrivants.

\- Halte ! dit l'un d'eux à l'adresse du chevalier. Oh, c'est toi Karl... Pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu en civil.

Karl s'approcha de lui, le visage fermé.

\- Je dois impérativement paraître devant le roi. C'est une urgence absolue.

Cela fit rire les deux gardes. Lui, un simple chevalier ? Le roi ne voudrait jamais le voir. Karl s'impatienta et fit avancer son cheval jusqu'à ce que la selle soit sous leurs yeux. Les deux hommes virent alors la Lame Purificatrice et ils écarquillèrent les yeux, bouche bée.

\- Par les déesses, mais c'est...! s'exclama le second puisque le premier demeurait estomaqué.

\- Oui. Vous comprenez pourquoi la situation est délicate ?

Les deux gardes n'en revenaient pas.

\- Karl, c'est... c'est toi qui l'a retiré ?

Le blond se tourna alors vers son fils et ils comprirent. Le premier garde se remit à rire de plus belle tant cela lui parut absurde, mais son compagnon de garde lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête, plus que sérieux. Il fit face alors face à Karl et son fils.

\- Suivez-moi, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous garderons tout cela secret.

Tous trois se mirent en route vers le château en adoptant un pas soutenu, sous les yeux de quelques chevaliers qui faisaient leur ronde. Une fois entrés, ils montèrent un très large escalier et débouchèrent dans le grand hall. Link, tenant son épée à l'horizontal contre son torse et dissimulé sous une fine couverture, fut émerveillé par la grandeur et la splendeur du lieu. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, jamais encore il n'avait vu pareille architecture. Le garde s'adressa alors à l'un de ses supérieurs en lui dévoilant l'intégralité de la situation dans un chuchotement. L'épée dans les bras de Link en était l'ultime preuve. L'officier fut tout autant choqué mais ne perdit pas une seconde. Il le mena immédiatement à la salle du trône.

Le couloir qui y accédait était très large et éclairé par de nombreux lustres. Link n'osait marcher sur le tapis rouge de peur de le salir. Tout ce luxe le dépassait. L'officier poussa les portes au bout et une immense salle s'offrit à eux. Face à Link, en hauteur, se dressait une grande sculpture représentant la Triforce où se tenait dessous le roi, accompagné de ses deux conseillers principaux. Quand ils firent leur entrée, Rhoam Boshoramus d'Hyrule fronça les sourcils et les dévisagea avec sévérité. Mais lorsque tous virent ce que Link agrippait entre les mains, la surprise fut totale. En effet, il avait timidement retiré la couverture pour l'exposer à tous.

\- Par Hylia ! s'exclama Impa, l'un des conseillers.

C'était une femme sheikah qui servait la famille royale depuis deux décennies et s'avérait aussi être la nourrice de la princesse. Un grand chapeau surplombait sa tête et cachait une dense chevelure blanche. Elle s'était brusquement rapprochée du balustre en marbre pour mieux voir l'épée de légende dans les mains de ce garçon. Le roi reprit rapidement ses esprits et descendit du balcon, suivi de ses conseils, pour venir voir de plus près l'élu qu'il attendait depuis des années.

En voyant son souverain approcher de lui, Link crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Mais si ce n'était que ça... La paralysie avait gagné tout son corps. Le roi l'intimidait bien trop. Rhoam d'Hyrule se plaça face à lui et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec un œil critique.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Dans son dos, Sir Oswald, son deuxième conseiller, regardait le blond d'un mauvais œil.

\- L... Link, votre Majesté. bredouilla le jeune hylien, bien pâle. Fils de... Sir Karl...

Le roi leva les yeux vers le chevalier.

\- Je suppose que c'est vous. Quand votre fils a-t-il retiré la Lame Purificatrice ?

Sir Karl se mit au garde-à-vous pour lui répondre.

\- Ce matin même, Monseigneur. déclara-t-il sur un ton assuré.

\- Je vois. Votre fils sait-il manier l'épée ?

Karl hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui, Monseigneur. J'ai commencé à lui enseigner l'art de la chevalerie dès son plus jeune âge. Nous nous rendions justement à la citadelle pour l'inscrire en tant qu'apprenti.

Le souverain hylien reporta son attention sur l'élu des déesses. Qu'il soit aussi jeune lui paraissait presque impensable. Mais il tenait en ses mains la preuve même qu'il était la réincarnation du nouveau Héros.

\- Je vois. reprit le roi en fermant un instant les yeux. Qu'il en soit ainsi. En tant que porteur de la Lame Purificatrice, tu suivras la formation pour devenir chevalier. Tu dois cruellement manquer d'expérience, mon garçon.

Link plissa les yeux en baissant légèrement la tête et Sir Oswald choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

\- Votre Altesse, si je puis me permettre, cette épée a bien plus de dix milles ans. Il se peut que son pouvoir se soit altéré depuis le temps.

Impa, heurtée par ses propos, tourna prestement la tête vers lui mais le conseiller poursuivi :

\- Les Créatures Divines ont été construites pour palier à ce défaut. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Votre Majesté. Ce... garçon est bien trop jeune pour être celui que vous attendiez.

\- Comment osez-vous dire ça, Oswald ?! s'indigna Impa en le foudroyant du regard. Cette épée a été forgée par la déesse Hylia elle-même !

L'hylien haussa les épaules en la toisant de haut.

\- Vous êtes devenue aveugle avec les années, Dame Impa. répliqua-t-il avec une certaine condescendance dans la voix. Vous ne parvenez plus à voir la réalité en face, il se peut.

\- Il suffit ! trancha le roi, ce qui fit sursauter Link. L'élu de l'épée entrera dans l'école de chevalerie. Moi seul déciderait s'il est en mesure de pouvoir sauver le royaume ou non. Nous aurons tout le loisir de vérifier vos dires, Sir Oswald.

Ce dernier s'inclina face à son roi.

\- Il en va de soi, votre Altesse.

Impa tiqua en croisant les bras. Elle n'aimait pas ses manières.

\- Dame Impa, conduisez ce jeune homme à Sir Edward. lui ordonna Rhoam Hyrule. Mais avant cela... Gardes !

Le roi ordonna qu'on aille chercher la pièce manquante. Quelques minutes plus tard, au fond, une petite porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent en tenant un fourreau aux ornements dorés et aux couleurs de la famille royale. Cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'il était précieusement conservé, à l'abri des dommages du temps. Le fourreau fut donné à Link, qui y glissa maladroitement l'Excalibur dedans.

\- Bien. termina le roi en tournant les talons. Sir Karl, vous pouvez disposer.

Le chevalier s'inclina humblement puis suivit son fils et Impa en dehors de la salle du trône. Quant à Oswald, il les observait s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Ce garçon de ferme ne pouvait pas être l'élu des déesses. Ce n'était qu'un moins que rien, un usurpateur. Le pouvoir de l'épée de légende s'était terni, très certainement.

Dans le couloir, Impa jetait de rapides coups d'œil au garçon et ne manqua pas de remarquer les efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour tenir l'arme. La sheikah soupira avant de prendre le fourreau dans les mains, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Link et son père. Impa ne comprit pas leur réaction.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas un fourreau qui va me tuer. La Lame Purificatrice absorbe l'énergie vitale de ceux qu'ils la tiennent. Son étui est totalement inoffensif. leur apprit-elle en reprenant sa route.

Elle avait ainsi permis au jeune hylien de se reposer un peu, et il l'en remercia. Impa voulut alors en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Douze ans, madame.

Cela ne parvint pas à étonner la sheikah. D'après les récits transmis dans son clan, il y aurait déjà eu une réincarnation du Héros en possession de l'épée à un âge aussi jeune.

\- Il est certain que tu n'arriveras pas à manier cette arme avant quelques années. lui dit-elle en empruntant un petit escalier. Elle est bien trop grande et trop lourde pour toi. Pour le moment, elle restera dans le coffre fort de la famille royale. Je te la remettrai en temps voulu. Tâche seulement d'être assidu à tous tes entraînements.

Pour la première fois, elle lui accorda un sourire, ce qui rassura un peu Link.

\- Tout se passera bien pour toi, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Impa poussa alors une porte et ils débouchèrent sur une petite cour où des enfants frappaient des mannequins en paille à l'aide d'épées en bois. Ils avaient très certainement l'âge de Link. Peut-être un an de plus. Leur professeur, Sir Edward, s'approcha des nouveaux arrivants et ravala une exclamation en découvrant l'épée dans les mains d'Impa. Celle-ci restait légèrement en retrait pour ne pas être vue des autres apprentis.

\- Dame, Impa ! Ce garçon serait...?

\- Oui, c'est bien lui. confirma-t-elle en le coupant rapidement. Je compte sur votre silence pour ne pas éveiller la jalousie des autres apprentis. Son nom est Link.

Sir Edward posa une main au-dessus de son cœur et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. affirma le chevalier, honoré de devenir le maître du porteur de l'Excalibur. Je veillerai à ce qu'il s'intègre parfaitement.

\- Bien.

Impa se tourna vers Link et l'observa un instant. Il paraissait intimidé bien que cela soit dissimulé derrière son expression devenue impassible.

\- Link, si tu as la moindre question, mon bureau te sera toujours ouvert. Il se situe dans l'aile Est du château, au quatrième étage.

Link hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris, puis il reporta son attention sur ses nouveaux camarades. Impa s'adressa alors à son père.

\- Je vais vous conduire au bureau d'inscription. Certes, votre fils est l'élu mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il peut avoir des privilèges.

\- Je l'entends très bien, croyez-moi. lui certifia Karl. J'ai avec moi tout ce qui est nécessaire.

La sheikah sourit.

\- Alors c'est parfait.

oOo

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, assise au bureau de son Étude, la princesse Zelda travaillait assidument sur l'utilisation des Créatures Divines en se demandant comme elles avaient pu être utilisées par le passé. Alors qu'elle méditait sur cette question, Impa fit irruption dans la pièce, le souffle court. La blonde fut déroutée par son arrivée ainsi que par son état.

\- C'est... C'est à propos de l'élu... souffla la Sheikah en tenant la porte ouverte à ses côtés.

La princesse se figea en pensant comprendre.

\- Il a été choisi ce matin même. termina Impa alors que la respiration de la jeune fille se bloquait.

Un instant paru interminable s'écoula, pendant lequel Zelda n'eut point les mots. Elle se demanda tout d'abord si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais quand la réalité la rattrapa, elle secoua vivement la tête et se leva presque d'un bond pour rejoindre son amie.

\- Je désire le voir ! s'exclama-t-elle avec détermination.

\- Votre père ne vous l'autorise pas.

Cette annonce arrêta brusquement l'hylienne, outrée.

\- Il m'a priée de vous dire que vous deviez impérativement vous concentrer sur votre devoir et vos prières. Il ne veut pas que vous le rencontriez pour le moment.

\- C'est absurde ! s'indigna Zelda en contournant sa nourrice. Pourquoi en a-t-il décidé ainsi ?

\- Je pense qu'il veut laisser le temps à l'élu de l'Épée de se former. Il doit prendre connaissance de son devoir et montrer qu'il est digne de sauver le royaume.

Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, Zelda s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il en était digne ! Après tout, la Lame Purificatrice l'avait choisi. La blonde s'avança vers le muret et posa ses mains dessus avant d'observer l'un des kiosques, au loin. Elle soupira.

\- Que va-t-il penser de moi quand il apprendra que mon pouvoir n'est pas encore éveillé ?

\- N'ayez crainte. lui assura sa nourrice. J'ai pu le rencontrer. Il m'a l'air d'un garçon tout à fait gentil. Mais s'il ose vous faire la moindre remarque, soyez sûre que je ne manquerai pas de le réprimander sévèrement.

Zelda tourna la tête vers elle, soulagée de recevoir son soutien. Elle lui sourit.

\- Merci, Impa. J'ose espérer que cela ne soit pas nécessaire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Adélaïde finissait d'étendre le linge propre dehors quand un courrier lui fut parvenu. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que Link avait quitté Elimith et qu'elle languissait. Les seules nouvelles qui lui parvenaient étaient celles de son mari, quand il rentrait du château. La lettre que la châtaine reçut ce jour-là avait été adressée à Karl, mais elle la lut tout de même.

Avec surprise et désarroi, elle apprit que son tendre fils allait être transféré dans un groupe d'apprentis bien plus expérimentés. Sir Edward, son maître, expliquait dans la lettre qu'il avait longuement observé Link, et que son niveau et son talent surpassait largement ceux de ses petits camarades. Adélaïde serra la lettre contre sa poitrine en soupirant puis elle rentra dans sa maison pour annoncer la nouvelle à son époux. Elle qui se faisait tant de soucis... Si son fils passait dans un groupe supérieur, il se ferait adoubé bien plus tôt que prévu, et il pourrait être envoyé guerroyer...

De son côté, Link avait dû changer de dortoir et ainsi déplacer toutes ses affaires. Sa nouvelle chambre restait aussi petite que la première, avec pour uniques meubles un lit, une armoire et un tabouret. Mais il s'était déjà habitué à ce strict minimum. Ce jour-là, Sir Edward l'accompagna jusqu'à la cour de ses futurs compagnons. Quand le garçon comprit qu'il allait côtoyer des apprentis de trois ans ses ainés, il se sentit bien insignifiant. Surtout qu'ils possédaient tous un équipement de bien meilleure qualité que le sien. Link avait gardé son bouclier d'Elimith, sa petite épée et son arc de chasse. Seul son cher carquois restait à la maison car bien trop précieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous emmènes là, Edward ? demanda sir Arthur, un grand brun qui s'avérait être le nouveau maître de Link. Il vient observer ?

Sir Edward posa une main dans le dos du blond et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Voici le garçon dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, et pensa qu'on se moquait de lui.

\- Il m'a l'air bien jeune. fit-il remarquer en se grattant la barbe. Je me permets de remettre en cause tes propos, mon ami.

Sir Edward croisa alors les bras, mécontent.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me croire, fais-le combattre avec l'un des tes élèves. Quelques minutes seront suffisantes pour te convaincre.

\- Nous verrons ça. Gautier ! s'écria le brun sans même se retourner.

Derrière lui, tous les futurs chevaliers cessèrent leur entraînement et regardèrent en direction de leur maître avant de remarquer les nouveaux arrivants. Le dénommé Gautier, un jeune homme au blond plus clair que Link, accourut modérément et se plaça à côté de Sir Arthur.

\- Oui, maître Arthur ?

Le chevalier lui montra le jeune hylien.

\- Tu vas te mesurer à lui. Maintenant.

Cela dérouta le jeune homme de seize ans, qui désirait de suite répliquer.

\- Mais... Il est bien trop...

\- C'est un ordre. trancha son maître avant de s'écarter.

Gautier ne put s'y soustraire et exécuta la demande de son supérieur. Quant à Link, il se contenta seulement de suivre son aîné au centre de la cour. Tous les autres se mirent en ligne pour les observer, certains s'assirent même dans l'herbe pour se reposer un peu. Gautier n'avait vraiment pas l'air réjoui par ce combat.

Quand le jeune élu attrapa son bouclier de bois et dégaina son épée, cela suscita chez quelques apprentis un rire amère._ Un fils de paysan_. Il ne devait pas avoir les moyens de s'acheter un bouclier en métal et une arme plus imposante.

\- Vous pouvez commencer. dit simplement Sir Arthur en analysant durement Link. Je vous laisse quelques minutes.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à se tourner autour tout en s'observant. En tant que gaucher, Link déplaisait à son aîné qui devait alors faire très attention à sa garde. Étonnamment, ce fut le jeune élu qui engagea le combat avec une attaque de revers. Gautier fut quelque peu dérouté mais para à l'aide de son bouclier en ayant un mouvement de recul. Il était rapide, ce bougre... Link ne lui laissa aucun répit et lui asséna cette fois-ci un coup droit qui sut briser la défense de son adversaire, peu habitué à se battre contre un gaucher. Le jeune élu réitéra son attaque mais Gautier esquiva habilement en se penchant en arrière.

\- Allez Gautier ! Mets-le au tapis, ce gamin ! lui lança un de ses camarades visiblement très impliqué dans la confrontation.

Cela donna de la vigueur au jeune homme qui refit aussitôt face à Link avant de contre-attaquer. Le coup que reçut le jeune blond contre son bouclier de bois fut puissant, presque aussi puissant que ceux de son père. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et tituba sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Quelques apprentis ricanèrent. Quand Link comprit qu'il était en très mauvaise posture, il décida de se protéger en effectuant son attaque circulaire, fruit de longs mois de mise au point. Gautier recula prestement pour éviter l'épée du garçon et il écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, ce combat était bien singulier !

Gautier décida d'exploiter la faiblesse de son adversaire, pas encore assez robuste pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il attrapa la fusée de son épée à deux mains tout en gardant son bouclier puis il fondit sur Link. Le temps imparti était bientôt écoulé, et l'élu des déesses devait à tout prix entrer dans ce groupe. La concentration de Link était telle qu'il eut, comme d'autres fois dans le passé, l'impression que le temps ralentissait. Il esquiva en arrière et vit passer la pointe de l'épée adverse devant sa protection ventrale en cuir. D'un coup, le jeune blond prit appui sur le sol terreux et se propulsa vers l'autre apprenti avant d'abattre le plat de son épée sur son flanc.

Gautier hoqueta de surprise puis se plia en lâchant son équipement avant de se tenir le ventre en gémissant. Link regretta d'avoir mis toute sa force dans son coup et rangea aussitôt l'épée dans son fourreau, posa son bouclier par terre puis se pencha vers Gautier, inquiet.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en manquant de s'affoler. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé...

\- C'est... C'est bon. gémit Gautier en relevant la tête vers lui, pâle comme un linge. J'ai déjà reçu des coups plus... plus puissants que ça...

De son côté, Sir Edward se tourna vers son ami et lui adressa un regard triomphant.

\- Convaincu ?

L'autre chevalier haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

\- Soit, je le prends dans mon groupe. De toute manière, je n'avais pas choisi mon meilleur élément. répliqua Sir Arthur avant de rejoindre son nouvel élève.

En vérité, il avait été frappé par sa dextérité. Seul un œil expert pouvait le voir, c'était certain. Ce garçon, non... La réincarnation du Héros était doté d'une vivacité et d'une intelligence remarquable. Il était certain qu'il cachait un immense potentiel, encore peu exploité.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il gravement au jeune blond.

\- Je m'appelle Link, Sir. répondit simplement le concerné.

Sir Arthur l'observa un instant puis poursuivit :

\- J'ai aisément décelé des défauts dans tes postures, Link. Sans parler de cette étrange... "attaque" en rond. Tu n'es pas ici pour faire la farandole, voyons. Enfin, nous aurons tout le loisir de voir ça en profondeur en temps voulu. On fait une pause d'un quart d'heure ! s'écria-t-il alors à l'adresse des autres apprentis.

Ils accueillirent l'annonce avec joie, mais personne ne vint voir Link. La majorité ne pouvait accepter d'être humilié par la présence d'un apprenti plus jeune et surtout... non issu de la noblesse. En tant normal, il aurait dû être envoyé dans un groupe plus approprié à sa classe sociale. Gautier, qui se remettait peu à peu du combat, se redressa en maugréant puis se frotta l'arrière du cou.

\- Salut, moi c'est Gautier. lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Link, pris de court, la regarda avec étonnement alors qu'un discret sentiment de joie se propagea en lui. Il attrapa le membre tendu et ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

\- Enchanté.

Gautier lui sourit puis s'étira en grimaçant.

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris. Excuse-moi de t'avoir sous-estimé avant que le combat ne commence.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à te forger un avis uniquement sur l'apparence...

Son ainé eut un rire léger et tapota l'épaule de son nouveau camarade avant de se tourner vers un brun qui se désaltérait à une fontaine.

\- Eh, Conrad ! le héla-t-il avec force. Viens un peu par ici.

Le dénommé Conrad leva la tête en finissant de déglutir puis il les rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que Link.

\- Même ma sœur de dix ans est plus grande que lui. déclara-t-il sur un ton plat, ce qui eut pour effet d'indigner Link.

Par les déesses, allaient-ils enfin arrêter avec sa taille ?! Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ainsi !

\- Je suis Conrad, fils du duc de Traives. se présenta le brun sans pour autant serrer la main du jeune blond.

Ses yeux d'un marron profond transcrivaient avec justesse toute l'assurance et la détermination dont il faisait preuve. Comme les autres apprentis, il avait déjà acquis une carrure imposante bien que cachée derrière ses habits.

\- Link, fils de Sir Karl. répondit-il en retour avec méfiance.

Son nouvel interlocuteur le regarda avec suspicion.

\- Quel est ton but, dis-moi ? Tu veux devenir le chevalier servant de la princesse, c'est ça ?

Link arqua les sourcils puis secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, je veux être un simple chevalier.

Conrad esquissa un sourire satisfait tandis que son ami se désespérait de le voir toujours poser la même question aux autres apprentis.

\- Tant mieux, car c'est mon objectif. J'ai un rival en moins !

\- La ferme, Conrad. maugréa Gautier en lui donnant un faible coup de pied dans les bottes. Tu me fatigues avec tes bêtises.

\- Je vois que tu n'es point sensible au charme des femmes. répliqua le brun en le toisant.

Son ami esquissa un sourire malicieux, sous le regard embarrassé de Link pour qui la conversation paraissait quelque peu indécente.

\- Je préfère amplement les gerudos. Des femmes de caractère, vois-tu.

\- Tu prétends que la princesse se laisse vivre comme une plante ?

Gautier leva les mains en l'air, offusqué.

\- Jamais je n'avancerai une telle chose ! Je suis juste en train de te montrer que nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts, crétin.

\- L'entrainement reprend ! tonna Sir Arthur en revenant au centre la cour.

Le jeune Héros commença officiellement sa formation de chevalier. À nouveau, les mois s'écoulèrent. Link se lia d'amitié avec ses deux camarades plus âgés, une forte complicité les liait malgré leurs classes sociales différentes. Néanmoins, Conrad ne ratait jamais une occasion pour le lui rappeler, ou même se moquer de son physique. Mais Link donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Très rapidement, il corrigea ses défauts et gagna en force. Il sut même attiser la jalousie chez grand nombre de ses camarades, notamment au tir à l'arc. À la Cour, très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence du nouveau Héros, élu des déesses. Le roi en avait décidé ainsi pour la bonne formation et la bonne intégration de Link. Il fallait que son existence reste cachée encore pour quelques temps. Car s'il devait évoluer dans un milieu pesant et oppressant, il ne pourrait correctement atteindre le potentiel qui lui avait été accordé à sa naissance.

Lors d'une fin de journée d'hiver, après un exercice très laborieux pour les apprentis, ils purent finir plus tôt leur entrainement. À ce moment-là, Conrad eut une idée qu'il jugea excellente et qu'il voulut partager à ses amis. Tous trois, dans la salle commune des apprentis de leur groupe, se réchauffaient au coin de la cheminée et attendaient l'heure du repas avec impatience. Conrad se pencha vers ses amis.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. commença-t-il en cachant difficilement son engouement. Vous vous rappelez d'Anastasie ?

\- La domestique qui a su te charmer ? soupira Gautier en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Figurez-vous qu'elle m'a enfin dit où se trouvait la salle d'Étude de la princesse.

Gautier leva les yeux au ciel en poussant une plainte désespérée tandis que Link tentait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Aucun de nous ne l'a jamais vu, alors c'est le moment ! Anastasie m'a dit qu'elle quittait son Étude à partir de vingt heures.

\- Vingt heures, c'est l'heure à laquelle nous mangeons. lui rappela le jeune blond chez qui le ventre criait famine.

Conrad lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

\- Justement. Si nous sortons à cette heure-là, il n'y aura personne pour nous surprendre ! Surtout que nous devons nous rendre dans l'aile réservée aux gardes royaux.

\- Le fou ! chuchota fortement Gautier en se redressant. Et tu penses que personne ne va remarquer notre absence ?!

Le brun lui fit signe de se taire en scrutant les alentours de peur qu'on les ait entendu.

\- Si je dis aux autres que nous allons en ville, ils ne se douteront de rien. répondit-il avec sérieux.

Les trois garçons s'observèrent longuement en réfléchissant, puis les deux blonds s'avouèrent vaincus. Après tout, de simples apprentis comme eux n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de croiser la fille du roi en personne. L'aventure qui les appelait les tentait bien.

Quand Conrad eut averti leurs autres camarades, quelques minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonne, il fila vers la sortie avec ses deux compères en mimant d'aller à la citadelle. Seulement, uns fois dans la cour, ils se mirent à courir et changèrent brusquement de direction. Pour se protéger du froid, notamment, Link portait la capuche typique de son village natale. Un effet pratique pour se dissimuler s'ils étaient découverts.

Silencieusement, tous les trois longèrent les murs du château et prirent soin de toujours vérifier leurs arrières, surtout quand ils furent dans la partie réservée aux gardes royaux. À cette heure-ci, ils étaient certainement partis manger. Du moins ils l'espéraient.

\- Nous y sommes presque. murmura Conrad en laissant échapper de la fumée.

Le froid leur mordait durement les joues, le vent venait leur brûler la peau lorsqu'il soufflait. Quand le brun aperçut une petite tour s'élever devant lui, où scintillait une lumière, il fit signe à ses camarades de s'accroupir et ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson.

\- On ne va rien voir... lui fit remarquer Gautier.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu as vu toutes les torches du château allumées ?

Le blond grimaça et se contenta de regarder. La lumière de la tour s'éteignit alors et une silhouette en sortit, quelques instants plus tard. Les trois apprentis se figèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était bien la princesse qui se déplaçait, au vu de sa robe bleue et de son allure. Derrière elle apparut Impa qui referma la porte. Quand elle se retourna pour rejoindre la princesse, elle aperçut trois étranges formes tapis dans l'ombre. Immédiatement, la sheikah dégaina son petit sabre de la défiance, sur le qui-vive.

\- Qui va là ? s'écria-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Le sang de Gautier et Conrad se glacèrent, leurs poils se hérissèrent sur tout le corps en signe d'intense stress. Quant à Link, il restait figé. La princesse s'était rapprochée du balustre pour les dévisager en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré la distances, leurs regards parurent se croiser et une fine vapeur sortit de la bouche du garçon. Ce n'était pas par sa prétendue beauté qu'il restait sans voix, mais plus par sa prestance. Cette jeune fille dégageait une aura dont il ne sut expliquer pourquoi elle l'affectait.

\- Bande de voyous ! se révolta Impa en serrant son poing libre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- On fuit ! s'écria Conrad en se levant brusquement.

Sans plus attendre, les trois compères s'éloignèrent en courant pour ne pas attirer les gardes.

\- Oui, partez avant que je ne vous réprimande ! leur lança la sheikah en rangeant son arme. Ils ne sont même pas chevaliers et ils osent défier les interdits.

Elle grommela dans sa barbe tandis que Zelda se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer.

\- Comment l'élu des déesses en personne a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? souffla Impa en rejoignant sa jeune amie.

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent alors et elle s'empressa de lui prendre les mains.

\- Il était parmi eux ? Impa, qui était-ce ?

Sa nourrice ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa marche. Elle se mordait les doigts d'avoir pensé à voix haute.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir pour le moment.

Zelda ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle comprit que ce serait en vain. La tête baissée, elle rentra silencieusement dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y déposer un ouvrage qu'elle tenait. Elle repensa au comportement des trois silhouettes qu'elle avait pu voir. Celui qui avait parlé ne pouvait être un esprit héroïque ; jamais le Héros n'aurait incité à fuir de la sorte. La blonde fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il y en avait un, sous une capuche, moins imposant que les deux autres et avec qui elle avait échangé un bref regard. Ce ne pouvait être lui, il était trop jeune.

\- N'essayez pas de savoir. la prévint Impa en la voyant dans son état. Cela ne vous avancera à rien.

La jeune fille se sentit bien honteuse à cause de son attitude.

\- Vous devriez plutôt être indignée par le fait d'avoir été épiée. termina Impa en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça...

Étrangement, la jeune princesse esquissa un sourire.

oOo

Quand les trois compagnons furent de retour dans leur salle commune, Gautier n'hésita pas à donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son ami en l'injuriant. Toute cette folie allait leur coûter cher s'ils étaient dénoncés.

\- Au moins, je pourrai mourir en paix. certifia Conrad en soupirant.

De son côté, Link repensa à son devoir. Il venait de rencontrer celle qui épaulerait dans le combat final. Jusqu'alors, il avait oublié qu'ils avaient presque le même âge. La princesse aussi était jeune... Il n'était donc pas le seul à porter un si lourd fardeau à un âge si peu avancé. Cela rassura l'apprenti qui émit un soupir, aussitôt mal interprété.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Conrad en le pointant du menton. Même lui est sous le charme de la princesse... Prends garde, Link ! Ce sera moi qui la servira.

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul en guise de défense. Il n'avait que faire de cet enfantillage.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je pensais seulement à mes objectifs.

Gautier se moqua alors ouvertement du brun. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour penser aux femmes. Ce n'était pas glorieux de sa part. Tout en se disputant, ils partirent vers la grande cantine réservée aux chevaliers et aux apprentis. Ils trouvèrent une excuse pour leur retour précoce.  
Les repas, bien que simples, restaient tout de même bon et savaient ravir les estomacs les moins difficiles. Souvent, Link regrettait ceux de sa mère. Il se consolait en se disant qu'une fois chevalier, il irait la voir et dégusterait son plat favori avec elle. Il passerait aussi rendre visite Mipha. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu...

oOo

Un peu moins de trois ans s'étaient écoulés. Link et son groupe, après de nombreux efforts et une persévérance à toute épreuve, furent adoubés par le roi en personne. Les parents du jeune homme, âgé maintenant de quinze ans, s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion. Leur fils était certainement le plus jeune chevalier de toute l'histoire du royaume... Et quelle fierté pour Sir Karl ! Leur lignée de chevaliers se perpétuait. Le jour de l'adoubement de son fils, il lui dit à quel point il était fier de lui. Mais... Au lieu de s'en réjouir, Link ressentit un profond mal-être, mêlé à une boule dans son ventre. Il n'a rien pu répondre à cela.

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir mangé des oreillettes avec ses parents, le jeune homme dut les quitter une nouvelle fois. Karl, comme promis, lui remit son épée transmise de père en fils. Mais Link allait de nouveau porter l'épée de Légende, l'arme de sont père deviendrait donc inutile. Quant à Adélaïde, elle se contenta d'offrir une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreille à son fils, aux couleurs de la famille royale : bleue. Les précédentes, au teint rouge, n'étaient point aussi jolies... Link fut tout particulièrement touché par cette intention et la remercia grandement en la serrant dans ses bras. Maintenant, sa musculature s'était convenablement développée pour lui permettre de porter et manier tout type d'objets lourds. Adélaïde se plaignit même de la force qu'il mettait dans l'étreinte, ce qui finit par les faire rire.

Lorsque Link quitta enfin ses parents aux portes de la citadelle, il partit aussitôt rejoindre Impa dans son bureau. En effet, avant la cérémonie, celle-ci lui avait demandé de venir la retrouver dès que possible. Une fois qu'il l'eut rejointe, la sheikah lui montra la Lame Purificatrice posée au coin de la pièce.

\- Il est temps que tu reprennes ce qu'il t'est dû, Link. Tu es largement en mesure de la manier. Mais attention.

Elle se pencha vers lui, le regard dur.

\- Pas un mot sur son existence pour le moment. Le roi...

Impa secoua la tête.

\- Enfin, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Si tu veux t'habituer à la manier, il te faudra le faire à l'abri du regard des autres. Le soir, dans la partie Nord du château se trouve une cour peu fréquentée, tu peux me croire.

La conseillère du roi prit alors un vieux sac de patates et le lui tendit.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais au moins tu pourras la dissimuler dedans. J'ai aussi fait déposer un coffre dans ta chambre.

Link le prit en affichant une expression dépitée. La sheikah avait remarqué son teint désormais bien plus pâle, et elle pouvait comprendre que cela soit dû à la pression qu'il ressentait.

\- Link, tu ne dois pas en parler car tu serais aussitôt pris pour cible. lui avoua-t-elle finalement.

Ce n'était plus un enfant. Il devait être extrêmement vigilant.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais sache que la famille royale a des ennemis, l'incarnation du Héros est directement leur cible. Puis-je te faire confiance ?

Le blond leva la tête vers elle puis opina avec une certaine détermination dans le regard qui sut satisfaire l'adulte. En voilà un garçon qui avait les pieds sur terre ! Impa sourit puis déclara à Link qu'il pouvait partir. Il la remercia, cacha l'épée dans le sac puis sortit silencieusement en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. À pas feutrés, il trottina jusqu'au dortoir puis parvint dans sa chambre sans être vu. Dedans, il y trouva effectivement le coffre dans lequel il s'empressa de mettre la Lame Purificatrice. Mais lorsqu'il le referma, l'hylien vit un cercle orange se tracer devant lui, ce qui le fit sursauter. Au centre, il y avait le symbole du clan sheikah. Intrigué, Link l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures puis finit par poser la main dessus. Aussitôt le coffre s'ouvrit et le blond eut un vif mouvement de recul.

\- Par Hylia ! souffla-t-il, abasourdi. Si je m'y attendais...

C'était donc ça, la technologie sheikah... Ce coffre ne reconnaissait-il que sa main ? Fort probablement. Épaté par cet ingénieux système, Link referma l'objet puis courut rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à la cantine. Il les trouva en train de manger avec des chevaliers bien plus âgés ; la bonne humeur émanait de leur table.

\- Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda un homme châtain, très intéressé par la conversation.

Conrad jeta fièrement ses épaules en arrière.

\- J'ai essayé de l'embrasser, mais elle m'a giflé. lui expliqua-t-il en souriant. Elle avait déjà un fiancé !

Toute la table se rit de lui, bien qu'il ne le prit pas mal. Link s'attabla avec eux en sachant très bien quel était le centre de la conversation. Gautier tourna la tête vers lui et tendit une bouteille de vin.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Non merci, je ne supporte pas l'alcool... refusa poliment Link, mal à l'aise.

Son aîné se servit un verre plein puis le but cul-sec avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

\- Alors, tu as pu revoir tes parents ? lui demanda Gautier pour changer de sujet.

Link acquiesça.

\- Oui, ils ont assisté à la cérémonie. Ils étaient assis au fond.

\- T'en a de la chance ! Les miens sont en voyage depuis une semaine...

Gautier se servit à nouveau de vin pour alléger sa peine. Mais maintenant qu'il était chevalier, il pouvait enfin accomplir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

\- Dans un mois, je vais aussi voyager. annonça-t-il à son jeune ami qui fut surpris. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à notre supérieur.

\- Tu as dû avoir une excellente raison.

Son ainé rit gauchement alors que sa tête devenait peu à peu rouge à cause du vin. Eh bien... L'alcool ne lui réussissait pas non plus.

\- Ouais... souffla Gautier avant de tomber en avant.

Sa tête heurta la table et un silence se créa autour de lui. Rapidement, il fut comblé par les rires moqueurs des autres chevaliers. Link, inquiet, secoua son ami pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal mais Conrad l'incita à se rasseoir en le tira vers le bas.

\- Laisse. lui dit-il sur un ton neutre. Au vu de tout ce qu'il a bu avant ton arrivée, il doit être sacrément plombé... Mais dis-moi, Link. Tu dois bien avoir une amie, toi ?

Conrad voulut lui toucher les oreilles pour l'embêter mais le jeune homme, imperturbable, lui tapota la main pour l'éloigner.

\- Seulement deux. répondit-il calmement en reportant son attention sur le grand plat devant lui. Une hylienne et une zora.

Cela étonna le brun.

\- Une zora ?!

\- Oui, la princesse, plus exactement.

Conrad ricana en se frottant la tête.

\- Par Hylia, il n'y a pas que Gautier qui est ivre, on dirait ! s'exclama-t-il avant de donner une forte tape dans le dos de Link.

Ce dernier avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Le blond fut pris d'une violent quinte de toux et foudroya son camarade du regard une fois calmé.

\- Moi aussi, je suis ami avec notre princesse ! s'écria Conrad avec conviction. Je vais même l'épouser.

\- Un peu de calme, petit. lui lança un homme, à deux places de lui. Ce n'est pas de simples gars comme nous qui allons pouvoir la fréquenter.

Il but une gorgée de bière avant de poursuivre.

\- Chevalier ou non, noble ou non, elle ne connaîtra jamais ton existence. C'est comme ça. termina l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Conrad poussa une plainte frappant la table à plat main mais il répliqua aussitôt que ça ne se passerait pas ainsi. Quand le ciel fut totalement orangé, Link s'éclipsa et alla chercher l'Excalibur. Il suivit les conseils d'Impa et partit s'entraîner à la manier à l'ombre des regards. Elle était plus lourde que son épée habituelle ou même que celle transmise par son père. Et tous les soirs, cela devint son rituel.

oOo

Le temps de l'insouciance ne dura guère longtemps pour les chevaliers. En effet, trois saisons plus tard, le royaume connut la première invasion de monstres, toujours du côté Nord. Link, bien évidemment, fut appelé à combattre avec tous ses semblables, ainsi que l'élite de l'armé royale : les gardes royaux. Ne possédant pas de cheval, il dut faire la route à pieds comme tant d'autres. Seulement, il dissimulait une arme dont personne ne soupçonnait la présence ; Link avait enveloppé le fourreau de la Lame Purificatrice dans un tissu marron et la transportait sur le dos. Puisque presque tous ceux ayant déjà vu cette épée étaient morts, il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher la fusée.

Son changement d'arme surprit ses amis, mais ils ne dirent rien. Au préalable, Link avait quand même demandé à Impa s'il pouvait utiliser l'épée contre les créatures maléfiques, et elle le lui accorda. Il était temps qu'il fasse ses preuves en tant que Héros. Cette confiance que la sheikah lui portait donna d'autant plus de courage au jeune homme. Il allait enfin se battre et défendre son royaume. Acquérir de l'expérience. Cependant...

Link verrait la mort d'hommes pour la première fois.

oOo

La princesse Zelda marchait silencieusement en direction de la bibliothèque. Les troupes du roi étaient rentrées une heure plus tôt, ramenant de nombreux blessés et plusieurs corps sans vie. La bataille fut rude, notamment pour les nouveaux chevaliers sans l'expérience de la guerre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été les premières victimes, d'après les dires d'Impa.

Le visage fermé, la prêtresse royale descendit les marches de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers l'une des étagères pour y chercher un ouvrage utile à ses recherches. Dans un coin, deux gardes royaux discutaient à voix basse, bien qu'elle les entendit tout de même.

\- C'était incroyable, je te dis ! dit l'un d'eux qui tentait de persuader son ami, sceptique. Ceux qui l'ont vue racontent la même chose ! La lame semblait briller dans les Ténèbres, elle dansait même !

\- Arno, la Lame Purificatrice n'est qu'une légende...

L'autre garde royal lui attrapa les épaules, surexcité.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est un jeune chevalier qui la maniait avec une dextérité inégalable. lui assura-t-il avant de reculer pour lui laisser son espace personnel. Il se battait comme dix hommes, apparemment ! Il a même sauvé plusieurs preux d'une mort certaine.

\- Il doit être sacrément robuste, alors.

Son ami hocha la tête.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Tu te rends compte ? Le roi va certainement demander à le rencontrer. Tu verras que j'ai raison.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Les deux gardes quittèrent la grande pièce et Zelda les observa s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés. Le Héros s'était donc manifesté et avait accompli des exploits. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle allait le rencontrer. À deux, ils uniraient leurs forces et triompheraient du Mal. Une bonne entente était donc souhaitable. Un chevalier qui se bat comme dix ? Il devait donc être grand et fort. Zelda se sentirait bien insignifiante à ses côtés... Mais surtout, que penserait-il d'elle ? Serait-il déçu en apprenant que son pouvoir ne s'était toujours pas manifesté ? La princesse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'empara du livre qu'elle cherchait. Elle aurait tout le loisir de répondre à ces interrogations une autre fois.

Et en effet, le roi ne tarda pas à convoquer Link. Pour l'occasion, il voulut organiser une rencontre officielle entre tous les Grands du royaume ainsi que sa fille. Le Héros allait faire trembler l'ennemi, tant par ses exploits que par ses compétences.

oOo

Escorté par trois gardes royaux, Link traversait un énième couloir avant d'arriver dans le Grand Hall. L'un de ses avant-bras était pansé et ses cheveux cachaient une blessure légère au niveau de son front. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer : il portait toujours son armure et son épée mais avait retiré son casque. Il savait où on le menait. Et cela lui tordait désagréablement le ventre à cause du stress. Link gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

Dans le Grand Hall, il croisa ses deux amis encore sous le choc d'avoir appris qu'il était le Héros. Jamais... Jamais ils ne l'auraient soupçonné. Personne ne semblait y croire. Quand Conrad et Gautier virent l'élu arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour poser diverses questions. L'escorte les regarda d'un mauvais œil.

-Link, tu... Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? lui demanda Gautier, inquiet.

Link baissa la tête et les dépassa en continuant son chemin, suivi par le regard lourd d'incompréhension de ses camarades. Les gardes royaux les renvoyèrent sans ménagement car le temps pressait. Ils avaient pour ordre d'escorter le Héros et d'empêcher tout intrus de s'approcher. Link disparut du hall, laissant derrière lui une lourde ambiance. La vie au château ne serait plus jamais la même... _Sa_ vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Il l'avait su dès qu'il fut en possession de la Lame Purificatrice.

Devant les immenses portes menant à la salle du trône, le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre ardemment dans sa poitrine. Il appréhendait tout ce qui allait se passer. Comment se comporter ? Quelle attitude adopter ? Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et le bruit qui régnait dans la salle cessa aussitôt. Link inspira profondément puis s'engagea sur le chemin tracé pour lui en direction du centre, sous le regard de tous. Le chevalier put remarquer la présence de la princesse aux côtés de son père, en hauteur. Une fois au milieu de la salle du trône, Link posa modestement un genou à terre, laissant le temps à tous de voir la Lame Purificatrice sanglée dans son dos. Quant à Zelda, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la stupéfaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un garçon de son âge. Il n'avait pas encore seize ans et il avait su se démarquer au combat ? La princesse se remémora le jour où lui et deux autres apprentis étaient venus l'épier à la sortie de son Étude. Était-ce donc lui sous sa capuche ? Mais là n'était pas la question. Lui, le Héros, était prêt pour le combat contrairement à elle.

\- Relève-toi, Élu de l'Épée. tonna Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule pour se faire entendre par tous. Sois honoré pour ta présence et ta loyauté envers ton peuple.

Lentement, Link se remit debout en affichant une expression imperturbable, il regarda le roi.

\- Mes chers sujets, j'ai l'immense joie de vous présenter celui qui, aux côtés de ma fille, scellera le Mal à l'aide son épée et sauvera le royaume une fois de plus. Nous avons dorénavant tous les atouts nous permettant de triompher. Chaque jour, des créatures maléfiques apparaissent sur mes terres. Mais soyez assurés que nous aurons raison d'elles ! Grâce au Héros, l'espoir se fera plus grand, le moral des chevaliers s'accroitra.

Tous les officiers hochèrent la tête pour approuver ses paroles, souriant.

\- Link, fils de Sir Karl, je te remets le destin de ce royaume entre les mains.

Le cœur du jeune homme ainsi que ses épaules s'alourdirent brusquement et il pencha la tête légèrement en avant, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ta dextérité lors de ta formation ainsi que de tes exploits sur le champ de bataille. poursuivit l'illustre souverain en opinant faiblement. Tu aurais même sauvé l'un des mes grands généraux, à ce que l'on m'a dit.

Un long murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Pour te remercier et te récompenser, je te nomme capitaine de la garde royale. Porte fièrement ce titre qui n'est accordé qu'aux preux !

Quand le roi eut fini de parler, les applaudissements éclatèrent et résonnèrent dans la salle du trône. Le jeune Héros sentit une puissante force lui compresser la poitrine et l'empêcher de respirer quelques secondes. Tout cela était bien trop soudain... Nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent voir Link, étonnés notamment par son jeune âge. Tous s'imaginaient un homme bien plus grand et avec bien plus de prestance. Lorsque la princesse en personne vint le rencontrer, les nobles furent contraints de s'éloigner, frustrés de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponses à leurs multiples questions.

Habillée de sa robe bleu marine, Zelda fit une révérence en guise de salutation. Il était bien moins imposant qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mais après tout, cela lui convenait. Ce jeune homme venait d'être nommé capitaine. Elle lui devait un grand respect.

\- Enchantée, je suis la princesse Zelda. dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Pour seule réponse, Link hocha la tête, ce qui la déstabilisa sur le moment.

\- Par convention, je me dois de vous vouvoyer en présence d'autres personnes. poursuivit-elle en l'examinant discrètement de la tête aux pieds. Je suis soulagée que la Lame Purificatrice ait trouvé un maître. Dame Impa m'a parfois parlée de vous.

Face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, elle crut y déceler une sorte de mépris de sa part. L'absence d'expression sur le visage du chevalier la mit terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Soyez rassuré, quatre valeureux combattants des divers peuples viendront vous épauler dans votre combat contre le Fléau. continua Zelda malgré son envie de retourner auprès de son père. Dans quelques jours, je partirai pour le domaine Piaf. Je serai en mesure de vous dire, par lettre, qui sera votre premier compagnon.

Link l'observa silencieusement dans l'attente qu'elle lui en apprenne plus. Après tout, il n'était pas au courant que d'autres personnes feraient partie de la garde rapprochée de la princesse. Face à elle, il peinait à calmer son rythme cardiaque ; jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir d'aussi près, et encore moins lui _parler_ en personne. De plus, étant issu d'un rang social bien moindre, Link pensait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à s'adresser à la princesse.

Zelda prit son silence pour une sorte de provocation, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer. Elle voyait sur le visage de cet insolent un air suffisant.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser. lui annonça-t-elle avec froideur. Mon père m'attend.

Lorsqu'elle vit Link hocher simplement la tête, la princesse se sentit d'autant plus blessée et tourna prestement les talons avant de rejoindre le roi. Quel étrange garçon, pensa-t-elle en tentant de calmer sa colère naissante. Zelda ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un tel individu. Mais comment évoluerait la situation quand l'élu de l'épée apprendrait que le pouvoir du sceau n'était toujours pas éveillé ? La princesse eut si honte de sa condition qu'une vive envie de revenir dans sa chambre s'empara d'elle.

À la fin de cette grande réunion, l'uniforme de la garde royale fut remis à Link et on le conduisit dans sa nouvelle chambre, au niveau de l'aile Ouest du château. Il n'eut pas même le temps de saluer ses amis, ni même de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. En vérité, le jeune homme n'aurait très certainement rien dit... La moindre de ses paroles serait aussitôt analysée et décryptée par ceux qui l'entourent. À la moindre petite erreur de sa part, il pouvait décevoir voire se mettre à dos les nobles de la Cour. Ces derniers avaient ricané ou même froncé les sourcils pendant la cérémonie, tout cela parce qu'il n'était pas de la noblesse. Dorénavant, tous attendaient la même chose de lui : sauver le royaume, puis disparaître du château.

**Un an plus tard**

Zelda marchait d'un pas décidé à travers les couloirs du château. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Impa à propos de sa première rencontre avec l'élu de la Lame Purificatrice, elle décida de lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Après tout, il avait dû être impressionné par la réception, ou même par la présence du roi. Et la princesse ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour une telle raison. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle se renseigna auprès d'un garde pour savoir où se trouvait le Héros. D'après les dires de l'homme, il s'entrainerait dans une cour qui lui avait été réservée, du côté Nord du château.

Après l'avoir remercié, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Link car elle devait lui enfin expliquer le rôle des Créatures Divines ainsi que celui des Prodiges, leurs futurs pilotes. Dans quelques jours, elle partirait à travers le royaume pour recevoir la réponse des valeureux combattants choisis par ses soins. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Zelda parvint enfin à la cour en question et trouva l'élu en train de se désaltérer après un intense entraînement.

\- Sir Link ? l'appela-t-elle puisqu'il était de dos.

Surpris par son arrivée inattendue, le chevalier se tourna vers elle, les sourcils légèrement haussés pour l'étonnement. Mais il réadopta rapidement une expression impassible.

\- Enfin, je veux dire Link... souffla Zelda, mal à l'aise.

Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas effacer ce désagréable sentiment depuis leur première rencontre. Link la salua en inclinant la tête. Le fait qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole la blessa, bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Mon père t'a sûrement averti à propos de mon futur départ. commença-t-elle en se tenant les mains. Dans trois jours, je partirai pour le village Piaf afin de rejoindre un guerrier répondant au nom de Revali. Il devrait piloter la Créature Divine de l'Aigle. T'a-t-on déjà expliqué ce qu'étaient ces machines ?

Son lourd silence fut une réponse posotive, et Zelda inspira profondément avant de lui fournir quelques explications supplémentaires.

\- Y a-t-il des points que tu n'aurais pas compris ? lui demanda finalement Zelda.

Link secoua la tête pour signifier que non. Les doigts entrelacés de la princesse se crispèrent.

\- Demain, rejoins-moi en bas de mon Étude. Impa a insisté pour que je te montre plus précisément la technologie Sheikah. L'année dernière, nous avons découvert une tablette tout à fait remarquable. Il faut que tu soies mis au courant.

Aussitôt, Zelda le quitta et s'empressa de revenir dans sa chambre. Elle trouvait cela déconcertant qu'il ait presque le même âge qu'elle. Comme tout le reste de la Cour, elle s'attendait à un homme, quelqu'un de bien plus expérimenté. Mais si la Lame Purificatrice l'avait choisi, il devait être le meilleur épéiste du royaume et de sa génération.

Les jours qui suivirent n'arrangèrent pas la première impression qu'elle s'était construite à propos du jeune homme, et son sentiment de malaise persistait quand il se trouvait à ses côtés ou qu'elle lui parlait. Elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour engager la conversation, la princesse n'obtenait que des hochements de tête en guise de réponse. Zelda vit son voyage pour le village Piaf comme un soulagement.  
Le jour de son départ, elle annonça à Link qu'elle lui enverrait une lettre par oiseau voyageur à chaque fois qu'elle recevrait les réponses des futurs Prodige.

Accompagnée d'une escorte de deux chevaliers ainsi que deux dames de compagnie, Zelda se rendit au village Piaf pour y retrouver Revali, le potentiel pilote de Vah'Medoh. Mais celui-ci était parti à la zone d'entrainement et la princesse laissa au village ses deux suivantes, épuisées par le long chemin parcouru. Avec les deux chevaliers, Zelda partit donc à la recherche de Revali et n'eut grande peine à le trouver. Ce dernier s'exerçait à l'aide des courants ascendants qu'il parvenait à créer. Un don unique au sein de son peuple. Le valeureux guerrier annonça fièrement à la princesse qui piloterait la Créature Divine et qu'il représentait un avantage certain pour le combat contre le Fléau. Revali fit alors une démonstration à la princesse qui fut d'autant plus impressionnée par son talent exceptionnel pour le tir à l'arc.

\- Ce garçon qui aura l'immense honneur de combattre à mes côtés... commença le Piaf en se posant à côté de la princesse. J'ose espérer pour lui qu'il ne perdra pas ses moyens face à moi ! Sinon, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir.

Revali esquissa un sourire malicieux en contournant la princesse.

\- Je ne supporte pas que l'on surestime un guerrier pour l'arme qu'il porte. finit-il avant de s'envoler en saluant la jeune fille.

Soulagée qu'il ait accepté, Zelda soupira et hocha discrètement la tête. Revali était la personne parfaite pour contrôler Vah'Medoh. Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Derrière elle, l'un des chevaliers de sa garde accourut et fit le salut militaire afin de pouvoir humblement s'adresser à elle :

\- Votre Altesse, désirez-vous que j'aille chercher un griffon pour avertir sir Link ? lui demanda-t-il sans plus tarder.

Zelda l'observa un instant en dissimulant son malaise puis elle tourna les talons.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. décréta la princesse en se dirigeant vers son cheval. Je le ferai plus tard. Nous devons immédiatement nous rendre au village Goron.

\- Bien !

oOo

Au château, Link marchait d'un pas assuré en direction de la cantine réservée aux officiers. Comme à son habitude, depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de la garde royale, il s'attabla à une table isolée et attendit calmement qu'une domestique vienne le servir. Tristement, il appréciait ces moments de solitude où il ne pensait qu'à déguster un bon repas, sans penser à sa condition d'élu. Alors qu'il savourait un tendre morceau de viande, un de ses homologues le rejoignit et se posta devant lui, l'air décontracté. Il se nommait Ulric et mesurait bien deux têtes de plus que le jeune homme. Il laissait fièrement tomber sur ses épaules sa chevelure brune, témoignage de sa noblesse. Ulric était l'un des capitaines des chevaliers.

\- Bonjour, Link. dit-il en prenant place devant lui.

Depuis que le porteur de l'Épée avait rejoint les officiers, Ulric s'habituait lentement à son inexpressivité et à son étrange silence. Nombreux pensaient que Link était muet.

\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Le roi va choisir le chevalier servant de la princesse.

Ulric posa un coude sur la table et se pensa légèrement vers le blond.

\- Des rumeurs circulent depuis quelques temps. À ton sujet. ajouta-t-il en guettant la réaction de Link.

Mais ce dernier se contenta seulement de poursuivre son repas, ce qui arracha un sourire à Ulric.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant... Tout le monde est persuadé que ce sera toi. Tu t'es forgé une sacrée réputation depuis les deux dernières batailles ! Ah, crois-moi, tu le mérites bien ton titre de capitaine de la garde.

Le brun tapota la table de son index avant de dessiner des formes sur le bois, l'air pensif.

\- Tu sais, c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir servir la fille du roi en personne. Il y a tellement de jeunes chevaliers qui rêveraient d'avoir ce rôle... Cela t'est-il indifférent ?

Link leva les yeux vers lui et parut réfléchir. Finalement, son regard dévia sur le côté et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, ce qui surprit tout de même son interlocuteur. Ulric ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression, bien qu'il la trouva étrange.

\- Cela fait quatre jours que la princesse n'est plus là. poursuivit le capitaine des chevaliers pour relancer la "discussion". Elle devrait être au domaine Zora, aujourd'hui. Tu as des nouvelles ?

Le héros secoua légèrement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait rien reçu de sa part. Ulric en fut désolé.

\- J'imagine qu'elle doit être très occupée... Quoi qu'il en soit, à son retour, le roi nous fera part de son choix.

Le brun se leva sans lâcher Link du regard.

\- Si tu venais à être choisi, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. lui dit-il chaleureusement en souriant. Je te conseillerai si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Ton père a beau être chevalier, il ne t'a jamais appris les codes pour une telle charge.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et son camarade repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Link restait soucieux. Protéger la princesse, une tâche si noble dont la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale. Inconsciemment, ses doigts raffermirent leur emprise sur les couverts. L'hylien avait dorénavant tellement de poids sur les épaules qu'il les sentit s'affaisser une fois de plus. Et il n'avait toujours pas le droit de revoir ses parents pour le moment ; aucun réconfort ne pouvait lui être apporté. Les lettres ne compensaient pas le manque car il n'en recevait aucune, étrangement.

Dans la soirée, Link eut enfin un courrier de la princesse, parvenu grâce à un griffon royal. Celle-ci, à travers de brèves lignes, lui expliquait que Revali, Daruk et Mipha avaient accepté de devenir pilotes et seraient ainsi nommés Prodiges. Il ne manquait plus que la réponse de la suzeraine gerudo qu'elle aurait d'ici deux jours si le voyage se déroulait sans inconvénient.

En apprenant que son amie d'enfance serait à ses côtés durant le combat contre le Fléau, Link fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de la perdre... Mipha était sans doute l'une des seules personnes capables de le comprendre. La princesse zora avait d'ailleurs jointe une lettre avec celle de Zelda. Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle la prêtresse royale fut contrainte d'envoyer un griffon... Dans son mot, Mipha proposait à Link de venir la voir, notamment pour le féliciter en personne de ses exploits, et de son grade de capitaine.

oOo

Urbosa avait accepté avec grande dignité le rôle de pilote ainsi que celui de Prodige, soulageant d'autant plus la jeune princesse hylienne. Zelda la considérait comme une deuxième mère à ses yeux. Elle lui portait une très forte affection depuis son plus jeune âge. L'heure vint pour elle de retourner au château, accompagnée d'Urbosa. En effet, la cérémonie d'intronisation devait avoir lieu le plus tôt possible. L'oracle avait prédit un retour imminent du Fléau... Pourtant, les Créatures Divines devaient encore subir quelques améliorations et de nombreuses interrogations à propos de la technologie sheikah n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réponses, malheureusement.

Sur le chemin en direction de la capitale, Zelda put longuement discuter avec la rousse et lui ouvrir son cœur, comme toujours. Elle lui parla notamment du détenteur de la Lame Purificatrice, un jeune homme froid qui ne daignait jamais lui adresser la parole, même après un an sans véritable contact.

\- Peut-être est-il encore impressionné par votre présence ? supposa la grande Urbosa. N'importe quel homme serait intimidé par la princesse d'Hyrule.

Elle lui adressa un sourire serein mais Zelda afficha un air affecté.

\- Si c'était le cas, il se serait déjà montré plus ouvert... Nous nous côtoyons maintenant depuis presque deux semaines.

La blonde regarda l'horizon devant elle.

\- Un sentiment de malaise m'oppresse dès que j'ose lui parler. avoua Zelda. Peut-être me fais-je des idées ? Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui.

\- Laissez-lui un peu de temps, Madame. Après tout, il sera celui qui pourfendra le Mal.

La blonde hocha la tête et son visage s'assombrit en pensant au futur. Son pouvoir devait impérativement s'éveiller. La Cour ne cessait de divulguer des rumeurs à ce propos, chacune d'entre elles blessait d'autant plus la prêtresse royale. Urbosa remarqua son trouble et posa chaleureusement une main sur son épaule.

\- Allons, Madame. Je suis persuadée que vous parviendrez à utiliser le pouvoir des déesses. déclara-t-elle avec sincérité. Ne vous découragez pas.

\- Merci, Urbosa. souffla Zelda avant de lui offrir un sourire forcé. Je redoublerai d'efforts.

oOo

Le grand jour arriva enfin._ La cérémonie d'intronisation_. Pour cet événement d'importance, le roi n'avait pas convié les nobles. Seuls les chevaliers, les gardes royaux et un représentant de chaque peuple avaient l'autorisation d'y assister. Conrad et Gautier se tenaient fièrement debout dans les rangs des chevaliers. Ils n'avaient presque pas eu l'occasion de revoir Link depuis sa nomination en tant que capitaine et tous deux étaient excités à l'idée de l'apercevoir dans son ensemble de garde royal ! Quelque part, ils éprouvaient la fierté d'avoir été proches de lui. Debout devant le trône, le roi observait l'intégralité de la salle, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Soudain, les trompettes jouèrent l'hymne du royaume et les immenses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la princesse, suivie des cinq Prodiges. Quand Conrad et son ami virent Link, habillé d'une tunique bleue qui lui donnait une prestance jusqu'alors inconnue, ils furent déstabilisés.

\- Pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas son uniforme ? demanda le brun dans un chuchotement.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Link avait laissé son épée dans le coffre de sa chambre, sur ordre du souverain. Il se plaça derrière la princesse qui se tenait au centre de la salle, au milieu de la Triforce gravée au sol. Autour se positionnèrent les autres Prodiges puis un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, tous retenaient leur souffle. C'est alors que le roi s'avança un peu plus et entama son discours :

\- Guerriers d'Hyrule ! tonna-t-il avec puissance. En vous présentant ici à l'appel de votre roi, vous acceptez une mission qui met votre vie en péril. Soyez remerciés. Je vous nomme prodiges du royaume ! Portez fièrement ce titre et l'habit qui le représente. L'azur de sa trame est celui de la famille royale d'Hyrule depuis l'aube de son règne. La princesse Zelda a tissé ces vêtements comme elle a tissé le lien qui vous unit. Ma fille ! L'heure est venu de tenir le rôle auquel votre naissance vous destine! Conduisez les Prodiges à la bataille, combattez pour Hyrule, et protégez notre royaume du Fléau jusqu'à votre dernier souffle.

L'ambiance se densifia d'autant plus, Gautier et Conrad guettèrent la réaction de leur ancien camarade mais ce dernier n'oscilla pas, se contentant de serrer discrètement les poings. Tous les Prodiges finirent par s'agenouiller et la princesse remercia son père en lui assurant qu'il pouvait compter sur eux : le Fléau Ganon ne parviendrait pas à ses fins. Tous les chevaliers levèrent alors leurs épées vers le plafond et poussèrent des exclamations pour soutenir leur future souveraine. Les six vaillants combattants quittèrent alors l'immense salle et se dirigèrent sous un kiosque, à l'extérieur, afin d'abaisser la tension palpable.

\- Alors c'est toi, _Link_ ? demanda Revali, les bras croisés, en s'approchant du blond avec un air hautain. Le "Héros" ?

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dévoila aucune réaction particulière, ce qui fit tiquer le Piaf.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard, à ce que je vois. conclut Revali en faisant le tour du blond pour l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures.

À côté, Daruk rit de bon cœur et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai que tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, p'tit gars ! s'exclama le colossal avec bonne humeur. T'as bien grandi !

Sa dernière remarque fit ricaner Revali, ce qui déplut fortement à Mipha. En observant son ami d'enfance, elle eut envie d'immortaliser ce grand événement puisqu'il marquait un tournant dans leurs vies. Timidement, elle demanda à la princesse s'ils pouvaient faire une photo, afin de découvrir, notamment, l'une des fonctionnalités de la tablette Sheikah. Bien entendu, Zelda accepta avec joie et demanda à Impa si elle voulait bien s'en charger. Il fut décidé de se rendre sur la plaine d'Hyrule, ce qui n'enchanta guère Revali.

Tous se mirent en place ; Zelda ne prêta pas attention à l'élu des déesses, placé à côté d'elle. Le malaise qu'elle éprouvait avait effacé tout sourire sur son visage. Quant à Mipha, elle n'osait pas se rapprocher de Link, à la fois par pudeur et par embarras, si bien qu'Impa lui demanda de se décontracter et de se rapprocher du groupe. Elle intima même la princesse de sourire, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est rentré dans le cadre, souriez ! les pria la nourrice en s'apprêtant à prendre la photo.

Link esquissa un très fin sourire tandis que tous les autres Prodiges souriaient avec joie, excepté Revali. Daruk choisit ce moment pour prendre tout le monde dans ses bras en signe d'affection. Le cliché fut ainsi immortalisé, Impa ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en analysant la photo. Il n'y avait qu'Urbosa et Daruk qui avaient des poses convenables ; Link avait tâché de ne pas toucher la princesse, par respect pour son rang. Revali avait sans doute était le pus surpris.

\- Il est hors de question que l'on garde une telle abomination ! s'indigna-t-il en voulant prendre la tablette. Effacez de suite !

\- Non. répliqua Impa en veillant à ce qu'il ne la touche pas.

Une dispute s'engagea entre eux pendant que les autres Prodiges les observaient avec plus ou moins d'amusement. C'est alors qu'un chevalier arriva en courant, l'air grave.

\- Votre Altesse, Sir Link. s'adressa-t-il à eux en reprenant du mieux qu'il put son souffle. Le roi désire vous voir.

Zelda jeta un bref coup d'œil au Prodige, soupira faiblement puis se dirigea vers le château, suivie par Link. Urbosa s'enquit de demander au chevalier la raison de cet appel, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

\- Le roi a choisi le chevalier servant de la princesse. les informa-t-il.

Le cœur de Mipha bondit dans sa poitrine et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aussitôt en signe d'anxiété. De son côté, Daruk se doutait déjà de la réponse.

\- L'élu de la Lame Purificatrice, c'est-à-dire Sir Link, aurait été désigné.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**Il a un comportement exemplaire guidé par les valeurs de la Chevalerie, la vaillance, la générosité, l'honneur et la courtoisie. **

**oOo**

Cette annonce vint foudroyer Mipha, lui bloquant net la respiration. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait de se produire. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une rumeur... Mais la réalité la rattrapa si brusquement qu'elle perdit sa bonne humeur et afficha une expression déconcertée.

\- Comment un gringalet comme lui pourrait recevoir cet illustre titre ?! s'offusqua Revali en pointant le Prodige hylien qui s'éloignait. Il n'a aucun pouvoir ! Et ce n'est pas avec une simple épée qu'il parviendra à protéger la princesse.

\- Link est le meilleur épéiste du royaume. argua Urbosa en croisant les bras. Il est le seul à qui revient le droit de la protéger. Nous en saurons certainement plus ce soir.

La journée, déjà riche en émotions, venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure que chacun vécut différemment. Il n'y avait qu'Urbosa et Daruk qui se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle. De son côté, Mipha prenait soin de leur tourner le dos, certainement pour cacher ses yeux embués.

o0o

\- Vous avez fait vite. remarqua Rhoam Hyrule en voyant sa fille et le capitaine de la garde royale arriver dans la salle du trône.

La princesse, dont le visage fermé témoignait de son immense déception, s'inclina poliment devant son père tandis que Link posait un genou à terre, comme toutes les fois où il faisait face à son roi. Zelda lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, les sourcils froncés, puis reporta son attention sur le souverain d'Hyrule.

\- Père, m'avez-vous choisi le Héro en tant que chevalier servant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas de Link pour ce titre. Il était bien trop fermé et inexpressif. Et son regard... Elle pensait percevoir du mépris à travers ses yeux d'un bleu glacial.

\- C'est exact. approuva le roi en les rejoignant au centre de la pièce.

Les mains de sa fille se crispèrent bien que personne ne le remarqua.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de chevalier plus apte que Sir Link pour assumer ce rôle. poursuivit-il avant de prier le jeune homme de se relever.

Link se redressa, son cœur s'emballait malgré son manque d'expression. Jamais il n'avait été à l'aise en présence de son roi. Ce titre supplémentaire ne faisait qu'accroître sa pression due à ses grandes responsabilités.

\- Mais, père ! s'indigna la princesse en effectuant un pas en avant. Il est légitime que ce soit moi qui choisisse ! Laissez-moi trouver quelqu'un de plus âgé, avec plus d'expérien...

Rhoam Hyrule balaya brusquement l'air afin de la faire taire, agacé.

\- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. rétorqua-t-il avec fermeté. Vous portez en vous un pouvoir divin. Il est hors de question qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à cause d'un chevalier incompétent.

Le souffle de Link se bloqua alors qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre. Ces mots l'avaient blessé. Il sentait que le roi critiquait ses semblables, comme si la grande majorité d'entre eux n'étaient que de la chair à canon. Sa nuque se courba légèrement et ses yeux se posèrent sur les dalles de la salle. De plus, il avait parfaitement compris que la princesse Zelda ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Un sentiment de détresse naquit alors en lui, bien que cela soit presque imperceptible pour le jeune homme.

\- Sir Link, désormais, vous serez aux côtés de ma fille toutes les fois où elle quittera Hyrule, ainsi que dans l'enceinte du château si cela s'avère nécessaire. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le blond posa son poing au-dessus de son cœur puis inclina la tête en signe d'accord. De toute façon, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Quand il osa regarder la princesse, celle-ci lui offrit un regard froid.

\- Bien, allons rejoindre les autres Prodiges pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. déclara le monarque en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant à l'extérieur.

Zelda, qui contenait le mieux possible sa colère, lui emboîta le pas en adoptant une allure presque brusque. Quant à Link, il les regarda quelques instants s'éloigner avant de les suivre, les traits de son visage paraissaient légèrement contractés. Tous trois, escortés par une poignée de gardes royaux, se dirigeaient vers l'une des nombreuses fontaines du château, là où les attendaient les quatre autres Prodiges selon les dires d'une domestique. Non loin se préparait un buffet en l'honneur des futurs héros du royaume. Des cuisiniers se hâtaient d'apporter les derniers accessoires.

En les apercevant, Revali croisa les bras et claqua de la langue à l'adresse de Link. Urbosa, elle, s'empressa de se réjouir auprès de son amie mais Zelda fut loin d'être aussi enthousiaste qu'elle.

\- J'ose espérer que le repas en votre honneur sera à la hauteur. dit le roi en observant d'un œil critique le buffet.

\- Tant qu'il y a de la caillasse rôtie, moi, je suis content. le rassura Daruk avant de rire allègrement tout seul.

De son côté, Mipha épiait discrètement Link, en retrait, et se demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. La princesse Zora voulait le féliciter mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le véritable fond de sa pensée. Au loin, des cris retentirent et firent s'immobiliser tout le monde, sur le qui-vive. Personne ne voyait ce qu'il se passait et donc ne comprenait la situation. Pourtant, les cinq Prodiges restaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à agir quelles que soient les circonstances.

Un puissant rayon blanc fendit l'air et fit voler en éclats un arbre centenaire à une quinzaine de mètres de là. La princesse Zelda poussa un cri de peur en reculant soudainement alors que tous les domestiques s'enfuirent. Un autre rayon s'abattit sur la fontaine et détruisit une partie de la statue qui représentait un oiseau. C'est alors qu'un Gardien arriva à vive allure et les détecta.

\- Madame ! s'exclama Urbosa en se plaçant devant elle afin de la protéger.

Un point rouge apparut alors sur le torse du roi en personne et le sang de tous se glaça.

\- Par les déesses ! s'écria Revali face à la menace imminente.

\- Père ! hurla Zelda, épouvantée.

Sans perdre une seconde, Link se précipita vers le buffet, s'empara du couvercle de la première marmite trouvée puis il bondit devant le roi. Au même moment, le Gardien réitéra son attaque. D'un coup, le jeune homme para le rayon, ce qui le renvoya par la même occasion. La machine le reçut de plein fouet dans l'ouverture qui s'apparentait à un œil puis elle s'écroula sur le côté, abattue. Link, impassible, se redressa sans lâcher du regard son précédent ennemi. De toute évidence, les sheikahs avaient perdu son contrôle. Impa, elle aussi présente, s'empressa de courir vers le Gardien pour l'analyser en toute hâte.

\- Link, c'est épatant ! le complimenta Daruk en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es bien l'homme de la situation !

Le roi sortit enfin de sa torpeur, le teint pâle, puis regarda celui qui venait de le sauver. Comme lui, Mipha éprouva une grande admiration pour celui qui avait su prendre une décision rapidement.

\- Cela ne fait plus aucun doute, jeune homme. Tu mérites bien ton nouveau titre de chevalier servant. affirma Rhoam Hyrule, de toute sa grandeur.

\- Tout de même, vaincre un Gardien de la sorte... souffla Urbosa, tout aussi surprise que les autres.

Revali, agacé, secoua la tête en lançant un regard noir à ce jeune péquenot qui faisait son intéressant à tout bout de champ.

\- Quelle honte. siffla-t-il entre son bec.

Fort heureusement, personne ne l'entendit. Quant à la princesse, son regard s'était d'autant plus assombri. Par respect, elle remercia brièvement le Héros avant de rejoindre Impa pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé au Gardien. Son amie se montrait soucieuse.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. déclara la sheikah en analysant les pièces de la machine. Nous ne sommes pas censés perdre leur contrôle.

Impa se tint le menton, les sourcils froncés et le regard suspicieux. La princesse, tout aussi alarmée, fit le tour du Gardien mais ne trouva rien d'anormal.

\- Une défaillance du système ? supposa-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est possible. Cependant... Il m'a semblé voir une fumée rouge s'en échapper une fois vaincu.

La jeune fille, surprise, écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant son amie. Une... fumée rouge ?

\- C'est inhabituel, en effet. finit-elle par dire. Il faudra soumettre nos observations au laboratoire antique d'Akkala. Pourras-tu leur écrire ? Je crains être très occupée dès demain...

Impa lui sourit en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Les sheikahs qui s'occupaient du Gardien arrivèrent alors en courant, paniqués, et s'excusèrent mille fois pour les dégâts occasionnés. La princesse leur certifia alors qu'en absence de blessés, ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'ils l'imaginaient. Il faudrait pourtant faire quelques réparations... Lorsque Zelda revint vers le groupe de Prodiges, le grand Daruk s'empressa de lui demander s'il y aurait une cérémonie officielle pour nommer Link en tant que chevalier servant.

Discrètement, les traits de la prêtresse royale se durcirent et elle regarda sur le côté avant que le goron n'insiste davantage car il rêvait d'assister à un tel rituel. Puisque tout le monde semblait attendre sa réponse, Zelda se sentit presque obligée d'accepter. Cette idée plaisait à son père, elle le voyait bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle donna son accord malgré sa réticence refoulée.

Le soir, le buffet organisé fut un véritable succès ; tous les invités étaient ravis, Link le premier. Au coin d'une table, il ne cessait de se resservir à l'abri des regards. Les feuilletés qu'il dévorait n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Une ombre se dressa alors derrière son dos et vint prendre le dernier met sur l'assiette, ce qui eut pour effet de figer Link. Le blond se retourna vivement et découvrit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un accordéon sur le ventre. L'inconnu possédait une chevelure d'un blanc éclatant, contrastant avec ses iris rouges. Un membre du clan Sheikah qui faisait bien une tête de plus que le jeune Prodige et qui était qualifié de fort charmant par certaines dames. Ses yeux en amande affinaient son visage et lui donnaient un côté mystérieux en parfait accord avec son statut d'artiste.

\- Eh bien ? s'étonna l'inconnu en constatant le regard surpris de Link. Ce feuilleté n'attendait que moi.

Il s'empressa de le manger sans lâcher le Héros du regard puis il finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- Alors c'est toi, le Prodige des hyliens ? Je m'attendais à un homme. Un vrai de vrai.

Link fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien pourquoi ce sheikah prenait autant de libertés avec lui.

\- Je me permets de te tutoyer, tu es bien plus jeune après tout. Et puis, ce n'est point parce que je suis un poète que je ne dois pas te considérer comme mon égal. argua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

L'inconnu se racla la gorge et réajusta son instrument dont il était si fier.

\- Mon nom est Cassius. se présenta-t-il dignement. Je suis le poète et le musicien de la Cour. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ?

L'absence de réaction de Link le fit tiquer et porta un certain coup dans son égo. Comment ça, ce garçon ne le connaissait pas ?

\- Soit. Tout le monde n'est pas apte à comprendre la beauté des mots et de la musique. répliqua Cassius froidement.

Au loin, le rire de la princesse attira leur attention et fit soupirer le poète, sous le charme.

\- La princesse est une fleur dont la beauté ne se tarira jamais, je crois bien. souffla Cassius en hochant la tête.

Il jeta un regard presque hautain au Prodige.

\- J'ose espérer que tu feras correctement ton travail. Et ne pense pas t'attirer ses faveurs. Tu n'es qu'un chevalier après tout. Elle n'a que faire du bétail envoyé à l'abattoir.

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent tandis que la colère monta brusquement en lui. Les chevaliers, du bétail ?! Par réflexe, le Héros voulu dégainer son épée pour laver cet affront, mais sa main se referma sur du vide. De toute évidence, son arme était restée dans le château, gardée par son coffre. Cassius ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'en alla vers la princesse pour lui réciter les derniers vers composés en son honneur. Elle en fut sincèrement touchée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser marcher dessus ainsi, Link... bredouilla une petite voix à côté du jeune homme.

Il tourna la tête vers son amie d'enfance, toujours aussi intimidée par sa présence. Les mains jointes, elle s'approcha de lui, soucieuse.

\- Il n'a pas conscience des véritables devoirs des chevaliers, ni même du tien. le rassura Mipha du mieux qu'elle put. Ne te préoccupe pas de lui.

La princesse zora lui offrit un chaleureux sourire, auquel il répond par un hochement de tête. Au fond, Link était soulagé d'être compris. Un jour, ce dénommé Cassius comprendrait qu'être chevalier est un devoir de haute responsabilité relevant de la protection du royaume entier.

o0o

Le jour suivant, suite à la demande de Daruk, les cinq Prodiges se réunirent en dehors du château pour le rite du chevalier servant. Au centre d'une placette entourée par des piliers de pierre, Zelda récitait d'un ton monotone les paroles de ce rituel, autrefois si courant chez les nobles de la Cour. Concentrée

sur ses paroles, elle n'entendait pas les chuchotements des autres Prodiges, forts étonnés que la princesse soit aussi peu réjouie par cet événement. Daruk se sentit mal d'avoir demandé une telle chose à la princesse ; il ne pensait pas que cela la rendrait aussi peu enthousiaste... Tous se posèrent alors la même question : que s'était-il passé entre Zelda et Link pour qu'elle soit aussi froide envers lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant que depuis peu... Mipha en fut d'autant plus attristée. Voir son ami prendre autant à cœur sa mission alors que la princesse hylienne ne semblait pas l'apprécier...

Zelda ne put se retenir de soupirer une fois son discours terminé. Elle regarda le chevalier, agenouillé. Elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir le fond de ses pensées, ni même la moindre expression chez lui. Pour elle, le Héros était insondable. La damoiselle commença à penser qu'il n'éprouvait aucune émotion humaine. Un être dénué de tous sentiments.

\- Je vous remercie, votre Altesse. la gratifia Daruk pour alléger l'atmosphère. Vous nous avez permis de voir un rituel presque perdu.

La jeune princesse tourna la tête vers lui et l'inclina. Elle se demandait bien que ce qu'elle allait faire, dorénavant.

\- Madame, j'aimerais discuter en privé avec vous. lui dit alors Urbosa avec sérieux. Nous retrouverons les autres Prodiges ce soir, pour le dîner.

Zelda accepta et toutes deux partirent en direction du château, laissant derrière elles les quatre autres élus du roi. Bien embêté par la situation, Daruk tenta une nouvelle fois d'arranger les choses. Revali, lui, ne voulait même pas regarder son rival.

\- Et si nous allions manger quelque chose en ville ? proposa le goron, ravi par cette idée. J'ai vu pleins de belles choses en arrivant !

\- Excellente idée. l'approuva Mipha en sachant très bien que cela ferait plaisir à Link.

En effet, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé changé, elle vit ses yeux pétiller bien que le jeune homme resta impassible. Cela réchauffa le cœur de la princesse zora. Il fallut toutefois plusieurs minutes supplémentaires pour convaincre Revali de les accompagner. Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de la citadelle en restant dans un silence paisible et agréable. Le chemin qui passait au milieu de la plaine leur apportait le bruit du froissement des brins d'herbes, des chants des oiseaux au loin. Seuls de rares nuages couvraient par endroits le ciel et amenaient un peu de fraîcheur en passant devant le soleil en ce mois de mars.

Le petit groupe se rendit à la première auberge qu'ils trouvèrent, tenue par une vieille dame et son fils. Ils commandèrent des boissons chaudes mais non alcoolisées. Les autres clients attablés dans la salle les regardaient à la fois avec étonnement et admiration. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on mangeait sous le même toit que les Prodiges !

\- Nous sommes le centre de l'attention. leur fit remarquer Mipha, peu à l'aise.

\- Cela t'étonne-t-il qu'ils regardent le plus grand guerrier de tous les temps ? lui lança Revali en adoptant une fière allure.

Daruk hocha la tête.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Ils doivent être impressionnés par notre p'tit gars !

Le piaf écarquilla les yeux tandis que la zora dut se retenir de rire face à son expression. Revali jeta un regard noir à l'hylien, visiblement agacé. Surtout que ce dernier n'avait pas même sourciller. À croire qu'il était une statue !

\- Vous êtes si peu ouverts d'esprit que cela m'exaspère. maugréa le Prodige piaf en croisant les bras. Vous finirez bien par comprendre.

\- Et quatre boissons pour nos champions ! s'exclama l'aubergiste en arrivant, un plateau dans ses mains.

Elle leur servit les choppes, déposa une tranche de tarte devant Link puis s'en alla prendre une autre commande, un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme entama avidement son assiette, sous le regard ahuri de Revali. Il n'y avait que son amie d'enfance et Daruk qui souriaient.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! rit le goron en le regardant. Voilà quelque chose que le fiston aura gardé.

Le piaf ricana.

\- Mange, _petit_. le nargua-t-il sans gêne. Peut-être que ça te fera un peu grandir.

Link leva le regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pleine. Mipha, choquée, répondit à sa place.

\- Surveille un peu tes propos, Revali. l'avertit-elle en le regarda durement. N'oublie pas qu'il est l'élu de nos déesses.

\- Je ne faisais que le taquiner, voyons.

Il sourit davantage, malicieusement.

\- Rien de bien méchant. ajouta-t-il finalement avant de boire une gorgée.

La princesse zora l'observa un long instant d'un air désapprobateur puis entama à son tour sa boisson, sous le regard un peu dérouté de Daruk. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

De son côté, Urbosa escortait la jeune prêtresse en lui lançant de discrets regards. La reine était morte il y a bien des années de cela, brutalement emportée par une maladie que les médecins ne connaissaient pas. La petite Zelda, bien que traumatisée et chamboulée, resta digne d'après de très nombreux témoignages. Et la suzeraine gerudo, dès ce jour-là, la prit sous son aile jusqu'à la considérer comme sa propre fille au fil des ans. Elle le percevait bien : depuis quelques temps, sa petite dame semblait plus soucieuse.

\- Je vois bien que tout cela vous affecte. dit-elle à Zelda alors qu'elles passaient les portes des remparts internes. Peut-être vous faudra-t-il encore quelques semaines pour vous habituer à la situation.

\- Tout s'est enchaîné si vite, Urbosa... souffla l'hylienne en baissant la tête. La découverte des Créatures Divines et des Gardiens, l'élu de la Lame Purificatrice, le choix des Prodiges, le rituel du chevalier servant...

Elle entremêla ses doigts, une boule se formant dans son ventre.

\- Qu'ai-je fait dans tout cela ? Les années ont passé si vite, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à éveiller mon pouvoir alors que tout le monde semble prêt autour de moi. Je me sens bien inutile...

Urbosa voulut la contredire mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car la princesse poursuivit.

\- C'est pour cela que j'aide dans les recherches de Pru'ha, la sœur d'Impa. Même si je suis encore loin de percer tous les secrets de la technologie sheikah, je sens que nous approchons peu à peu de notre but !

Penser à ses recherches parvint à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- Je serai heureuse d'annoncer à père que nous sommes en mesure de contrôler les Gardiens et les Créatures Divines. affirma-t-elle avec sérénité.

Urbosa lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur leur chemin en reprenant un air grave. Il était évident que la princesse ne lui disait pas tout, notamment au sujet de son début de relation délicate avec son chevalier servant. Pourtant, la gerudo sentait qu'il y avait autre chose : un événement concernant uniquement la princesse et le roi. Une fois arrivée dans le grand hall du château, Zelda demanda à la suzeraine ce qu'elle désirait lui dire, Urbosa ne se fit pas prier.

\- Je suis inquiète, Madame. lui avoua-t-elle après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait.

En effet, dans l'immense hall déambulaient sans cesse des soldats, gardes ou domestiques qui s'affairaient et parlaient de vives voix.

\- L'une de mes espionnes m'a appris qu'il y avait du mouvement parmi le clan Yiga. J'ai bien peur qu'ils méditent pour nous voler notre trésor ancestral. Mais si ce n'était que ça...

Zelda s'arrêta, très concernée, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, Urbosa ? l'incita à poursuivre la princesse.

La guerrière croisa les bras et posa son regard sur un étendard, au loin.

\- Je crains que vous soyez l'une de leur prochaine cible. La résurrection du Fléau approchant à grand pas, vous êtes leur plus grande ennemie. Promettez-moi de prendre avec vous une escorte à chaque fois que vous quittez le château. Et dans la mesure du possible, que votre chevalier servant soit à vos côtés.

Zelda se crispa et détourna la tête, le visage sombre. Une escorte de chevaliers ferait l'affaire. Inutile de sortir tout un régiment pour elle ou de... déranger le Prodige hylien. Les Yigas avaient pour habitude d'attaquer par surprise, tout seul ou éventuellement à deux.

\- Je vous prie de considérer mes paroles, Madame. insista Urbosa en la voyant hésiter. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre.

La blonde acquiesça lentement et croisa de nouveau le regard de celle qu'elle considérait comme une deuxième mère. Le moindre faux-pas ou enfantillage de sa part pourrait lui coûter la vie. Soit, elle redoublerait d'efforts envers son chevalier servant. Il avait encore droit à sa chance, après tout.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**2\. Il est toujours loyal envers ses compagnons Chevaliers et fait preuve de noblesse d'esprit. **

**oOo**

L'heure fut venue pour les quatre Prodiges de rentrer chez eux et d'apprendre à manier leur Créature Divine. La princesse Zelda regrettait qu'ils partent si tôt, mais il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Le jour même, la prêtresse royale partit avec Impa et une escorte pour la source de la Force qui était la plus proche. N'ayant pas encore dix-sept ans, celle de la Sagesse ne lui était pas autorisée. De son côté, Link resta s'entraîner, sur ordre du roi. Il entreprit donc de s'exercer à l'épée.

Pour son entraînement, Link choisit de se rendre à la salle d'arme où se trouvaient quelques mannequins et de nombreuses cibles de tir à l'arc. Habituellement, seuls les simples chevaliers y avaient accès mais en tant que Prodige, il bénéficiait de droits supplémentaires. Lorsqu'il y fit son entrée, les preux ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer et le saluèrent d'un signe de la tête par politesse et respect. Mal à l'aise à cause de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait, Link se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le premier palier et choisir un mannequin de libre. Pendant le reste de la matinée, il mania adroitement l'épée de légende en prenant, par moments, quelques pauses pour se reposer.

\- Tiens, Link ! se réjouit une voix familière en arrivant par derrière. Dis donc, ça fait un bail...

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à son ami Conrad, toujours accompagné de Gautier. En temps normal, Link aurait été content de les revoir. Mais à cet instant-là, il sentit un poids lui peser dans le ventre. Il y a quelques semaines encore, tous trois discutaient de vive voix autour d'une table de taverne.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec ton nouveau rôle, on n'a pas vraiment pu venir te voir. poursuivit le brun en souriant à son camarade. En même temps, les simples chevaliers comme nous n'ont pas accès aux parties réservées aux gardes royaux...

Link l'observa sans rien dire. Gautier et Conrad avaient vaguement entendu des rumeurs comme quoi le Prodige, le Héros choisi par les déesses, ne parlerait à personne. Et cela les attristait, eux qui l'avaient connu si vif et expressif... Gautier voulut briser le silence qui commençait à peser entre eux.

\- Nous avons croisé ton père, avant-hier. lui annonça-t-il avec bonne humeur. Il a pris de tes nouvelles, mais on n'a pas vraiment pu lui en donner... Je crois qu'il a laissé une lettre pour toi, au bureau de la Garde.

Gautier passa une main sur sa nuque, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Comme vous n'avez pas le droit de vous voir, c'était le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent légèrement et il ressentit la vive envie d'aller chercher cette lettre. D'un simple regard, il remercia ses amis et s'empressa de se rendre au lieu indiqué, dans l'aile Ouest du château. Ses parents lui manquaient, Link ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait interdiction de les voir. Son devoir était de protéger le royaume et la princesse en personne. S'il devait choisir entre vivre pour revoir sa famille ou mourir pour sauver le futur du royaume, il donnerait sa vie. C'était son devoir de chevalier. Il avait prêté allégeance au roi et juré de servir la famille royale jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Comme d'habitude depuis que le Héros avait fait des prouesses sur le champ de bataille, tous les regards se portaient sur lui dans les couloirs. Cela lui déplaisait fort car de nature discrète, mais il finirait bien par les oublier. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Link parvint au bureau de la Garde. Celui qui l'occupait, en le voyant arriver, s'empressa de sortir la lettre et de la lui tendre.

\- Un courrier de votre père. lui dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé être prévenu plus tôt. Il prit la lettre puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, désormais dans la partie du château réservée aux officiers. Certes, elle était bien plus confortable et spacieuse. Mais l'ambiance des chevaliers, des rires de la salle commune, lui manquaient terriblement. Avoir des privilèges n'avait pas toujours de bons côtés... Lorsqu'il fut assis sur l'un des fauteuils aux couleurs de la garde royale,

Link ouvrit son courrier et lut avidement le mot de son père. Ce dernier, à travers les nombreuses lignes, prenait de ses nouvelles et lui racontaient quelques anecdotes à propos de leur famille, ou de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire dans les jours à venir. Son père lui apprit aussi, avec une joie immense, que sa mère se rétablissait de la maladie qui la rongeait depuis tant d'années !

Cette nouvelle bouleversa tant Link, et sa joie fut si grande qu'il esquissa un sourire pour la première fois depuis sa nomination en tant que capitaine. Lui qui se faisait tant de soucis pour elle, le voilà soulagé. À son époque, les hyliens mouraient facilement des maladies. Alors savoir que sa mère guérissait, c'était un véritable cadeau des déesses, certainement pour le remercier d'accepter l'immense mission qu'il devait accomplir.

Link, après être parti manger son repas de midi, revint dans sa chambre pour répondre à son père et digérer. Une fois cela fait, il repartit s'entraîner, le cœur plus léger. À la fin de la journée, il se rendit à la citadelle d'Hyrule pour déposer sa lettre à la poste centrale. Dehors, une légère pluie tombait et obligeait certaines personnes à rester chez elles pour ne pas attraper froid, bien que ce soit bientôt le printemps. Revêtu d'une tenue hylienne des plus communes, Link rabattit sa capuche pour se protéger et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de poste où il put déposer sa lettre. Une fois cela fait, il fut contraint d'affronter le mauvais temps une nouvelle fois.

Le vent s'était levé et pliait les fleurs disposées sur les balcons des maisons à colombage. Link tenait sa capuche pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille, le vent dans ses oreilles créait un bruit tel qu'il n'entendit pas les lourds pas approcher dans ses arrières. Un mouchoir de tissu blanc et bleu, venant de derrière, le dépassa en dessinant des spirales dans l'air à cause d'une bourrasque. Il vint s'accrocher à l'une des branches basses d'un arbre sur son chemin. Par courtoisie, Link alla le chercher tandis que des pas accouraient dans son dos. Le jeune homme se retourna pour le rendre à sa propriétaire et reçut le chaleureux, mais embarrassé sourire de la princesse. Le ventre du Prodige se tordit étrangement en voyant pour la première fois cette expression sur son visage. Malgré la cape qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds, on pouvait apercevoir sa tenue de prêtresse dessous.

\- Merci. le gratifia-t-elle avant de le reconnaître sous sa capuche.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt alors que son escorte ainsi qu'Impa la rejoignaient.

\- Oh, c'est vous... souffla-t-elle en récupérant son bien.

En effet, ce mouchoir avait appartenu à sa mère, il était l'un de ses derniers souvenirs. En voulant le regarder une fois de plus, le vent l'avait emporté. Impa reconnut à son tour le Prodige et en fut soulagée.

\- Sir Link, vous êtes donc aussi de sortie ! s'étonna la sheikah en constatant sa tenue de civil. Vous rentrez au château ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Faisons route ensemble, dans ce cas. Inutile de rester seul.

Zelda voulut répliquer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car sa nourrice reprit la marche en posant une main sur son épaule. La blonde jeta un bref regard à Link puis se remit en route en serrant fortement le souvenir de sa mère contre sa poitrine. Elle devait avoir froid, vêtue de la sorte. Le groupe revint donc au château, dans un lourd silence. Sur leur chemin, les quelques hyliens dehors les saluaient en s'inclinant humblement devant leur princesse avant de reprendre leurs occupations. Une fois au sein du château, l'escorte retourna dans ses quartiers et Impa souhaita à Link de passer une agréable fin de soirée avant qu'elle ne raccompagne la princesse dans ses appartements.

Ainsi, une semaine passa où Link ne fit essentiellement que s'entraîner. Manier l'Excalibur lui était bien plus simple, il parvenait même à activer son pouvoir divin dans certaines circonstances bien que cela soit la dernière chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas complètement. Un après-midi, alors qu'il se désaltérait à une fontaine, un garde royal vint le trouver et l'informa qu'Impa désirait le voir. Surpris de cela, Link le dévisagea quelques instants puis se rendit au bureau de la conseillère sheikah, à quelques étages des appartements royaux. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. Ce devait être important. Quand il fut devant la porte, le jeune homme frappa doucement puis entra. Impa se tenait devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, en train de regarder la cour et ses semblables qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Tu as fait vite. remarqua-t-elle en lui faisant face. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit place sur un siège à côté de lui.

\- J'ai eu vent de nouvelles inquiétantes, récemment. commença Impa en se dirigeant vers une étagère, derrière elle. Tu as sans doute entendu parler du clan Yiga, je présume ?

\- Non. répondit-il simplement.

Impa, qui s'attendait peu à l'entendre parler, s'immobilisa mais se reprit bien vite. Il se devait de connaître la situation.

\- Eh bien, je vais te mettre de suite au courant. Il y a dix mille ans, ces anciens membres du clan Sheikah ont trahi la famille royale pour se ranger du côté de Ganon. Ils sont extrêmement doués en camouflage et n'hésitent pas à se faire passer pour de simples voyageurs sur les routes. Leur but premier est de permettre la résurrection de leur Maître. Mais il y a autre chose...

Le Prodige fronça les sourcils, très attentif à ses propos. Impa leva ses iris rouges vers lui, l'expression grave.

\- La princesse et toi êtes leur cible. lui annonça-t-elle alors en déployant devant lui une affiche roulée.

Link put voir le portrait d'un homme, ou d'une femme, masqué, avec une étrange tenue.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu réussisses à les vaincre s'ils s'en prennent à toi. Mais la princesse... Certes, il y a toujours une escorte à ses côtés durant ses voyages. Mais elle ne ferait pas le poids, je le crains bien...

Impa replia l'affiche puis la reposa soigneusement à sa place.

\- Je pense que tu comprends où je veux en venir, Link.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, il ne vacilla pas. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement.

\- Ton rôle de chevalier servant va prendre tout son sens, maintenant. Le roi a décidé que tu l'accompagnerais partout, même ici. Il soupçonne que certains domestiques soient des espions à la solde des Yigas. Je suis du même avis que lui mais c'est très dur de trouver des preuves.

\- Dois-je l'escorter jusqu'à ses appartements ?

Impa esquissa un sourire, amusée en imaginant la scène.

\- Non, je prendrais le relais à cet endroit-là du château. Je t'enverrai un garde pour t'avertir de nous rejoindre.

Il acquiesça en méditant sur ses précédentes paroles. Les Yigas... Pour le moment, il ne connaissait rien de leur méthode de combat, ni même de leurs armes. De son côté, Impa se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et y attrapa un lourd objet de métal qu'elle remit au jeune homme. C'était un bouclier bleu avec la Triforce représentée dessus, notamment.

\- Voici le bouclier Hylia. lui apprit-elle. On raconte qu'il aurait appartenu au précédent Héros.

Émerveillé, Link fit glisser ses doigts sur le métal froid sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Ce peut-être une réplique, mais je t'assure qu'il est d'une résistance impressionnante. Certes, tu as déjà un bouclier de garde royal. Mais celui-ci pourrait très bien t'être utile.

\- Merci... souffla l'hylien en relevant la tête vers elle.

Impa sourit de plus belle et finit par lui donner quelques indications supplémentaires vis-à-vis de son nouveau rôle. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de recevoir des conseils. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter en tant que chevalier servant. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr.

Par égard pour la princesse, il se devait de garder ses distances.

oOo

Ce fut ainsi que le nouveau rôle de Link commença véritablement. Vêtu de sa tenue du Prodige quotidiennement, il suivit la princesse hylienne partout dans le château en veillant à laisser plusieurs mètres entre eux. Par la même occasion, le jeune homme surveillait le personnel et parfois les chevaliers. Il ne se doutait cependant pas que Zelda lui jetait de discrets regards, le visage fermé. Elle avait beau être accompagnée, elle se sentait tout de même seule. Le peu de conversations que la blonde tentait d'avoir avec Link ne menait à rien. Il ne répondait jamais et se contentait juste de la regarder. Fort heureusement pour elle, Zelda n'avait pas à le supporter jusqu'à ses appartements, ni même lors de ses séances de prières.

Justement, un jour où elle priait au temple du château, la prêtresse royale put congédier son chevalier servant. Link, tout naturellement, se rendit à la salle d'armes pour s'exercer à l'arc, ou même à la hallebarde. Sur son chemin, venant en sens inverse, il vit arriver ses deux amis qui se tenaient par les épaules et riaient gaiement. Quand Gautier et Conrad aperçurent leur ancien camarade, ils lui firent signe et Link s'arrêta, malgré tout content de les voir. Tous deux semblaient sur un petit nuage.

\- Link ! s'exclama le brun en lâchant son ami. Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle ? Gautier, sacré cachottier...

Il vint vigoureusement frotter les cheveux de son camarade qui le suppliait d'arrêter en riant malgré lui. Conrad prit lui-même la peine d'annoncer l'événement.

\- Il s'est fiancé, figure-toi ! Et à une gerudo ! Ah, tu ne perds pas ton temps, toi !

Gautier rougit légèrement en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, visiblement très gêné. Link s'y attendait si peu que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Voilà donc la raison de ses deux voyages depuis qu'il était adoubé ! Gautier avait tout simplement rencontré une gerudo. Le jeune capitaine se souvint que son ami avait une préférence pour les femmes de ce peuple.

\- Félicitations. dit-il calmement en ayant un léger sourire.

Ses deux compagnons cessèrent de bouger. Ils... Ils rêvaient ?

\- Tu as retrouvé ta langue, on dirait ! lui fit remarquer Conrad, fou de joie. Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas rester éternellement comme une carpe !

Affecté par ce reproche, les sourcils de Link se froncèrent et il dévia le regard avant de s'excuser auprès d'eux et de partir rapidement vers la salle d'armes. Gautier lança un regard noir au brun en le poussant, ce qui lui fit faire quelques pas en arrière.

\- Imbécile. répliqua-t-il en se remettant en marche. T'as vraiment un don pour tout gâcher.

Conrad ne comprenait pas. Il se lança aussitôt sur ses pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! C'est la vérité, non ?

Le blond se retourna vers lui et ancra profondément son regard dans le sien. Tout cela l'avait énervé en si peu de temps...

\- Tu as pensé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir jusque-là ? lui demanda Gautier avec grand sérieux. Tu penses qu'on arrête de parler du jour au lendemain sans raison ? Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce que tu as dans le crâne, crétin.

Gautier l'abandonna dans le couloir et sortit du château, déçu par le comportement de son ami. Il aurait enfin pu reparler avec Link, mais Conrad avait tout fichu à l'eau.

Le soir, Zelda quitta enfin la cathédrale où son chevalier servant l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle le vit effectuer une rapide série de mouvements avec la Lame Purificatrice. Pour la princesse, ce n'était que de la prétention, donc elle en resta indifférente. La seule chose qui sut attirer son attention fut la lueur bleutée de l'épée qui ressortait d'autant plus au sein de la nuit naissante. On aurait dit qu'elle chassait les Ténèbres, en effet. Et encore une fois, cela montrait à quel point lui, il était prêt pour le retour du Fléau. Quand Link la remarqua, il rangea dans son arme dans son fourreau et accourut vers elle, prêt à la suivre.

\- Je vois que tu parviens à exploiter le pouvoir de la Lame Purificatrice avec aisance. lui dit-elle sans entamer sa marche. C'est une bonne chose...

Zelda n'osa même pas attendre sa réaction et elle partit en direction de l'entrée principale du château. Par politesse, elle lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit une fois qu'ils furent proches de ses appartements, puis la princesse le quitta et Link se retrouva seul dans le couloir, bien qu'il y ait deux gardes à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Il fixa un court instant la porte par laquelle Zelda venait de passer, puis il fit demi-tour pour revenir silencieusement dans sa chambre.

Un peu plus d'une semaine passa pendant laquelle le même rituel se réitéra. Link suivait la princesse partout, mais il n'y avait presque aucun contact entre eux. Un matin, il dut seller son cheval à la robe marron car Zelda devait se rendre au village Piaf pour une visite officielle. Dans l'écurie réservée aux montures des gardes royaux, le jeune homme finit de tout sangler. Le jour suivant sa nomination en tant que capitaine de la garde, il s'était vu offrir un cheval qu'il n'aurait jamais pu acheter en temps normal. Au début, l'animal n'avait pas de nom. Puis finalement, Link lui choisit un prénom qui lui évoquait un vague sentiment de nostalgie : Elzier.

**(L'auteur : the best monture ever, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Si vous être partisan d'Epona… Dommage.) **

Link tira son compagnon en dehors du box puis rejoignit la princesse, déjà sur le dos de sa monture d'un blanc éclatant. Le jeune homme remarqua d'ailleurs que le cheval de Zelda avait d'étranges tiques, comme secouer nerveusement la tête ou souffler bruyamment. Une fois à ses côtés, il se hissa sur la selle puis les deux jeunes gens partirent en direction du mont Hébra, à l'Ouest d'Hyrule. Pour l'occasion, Link avait emporté le bouclier Hylia qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Le chemin se passa sans encombre. Les quelques voyageurs qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec respect et n'hésitaient pas à les saluer chaleureusement. Au milieu du calme des plaines, la princesse ressentait un singulier sentiment de liberté. Tout cet espace contrastait avec le lieu clos du château. Si son chevalier servant n'avait pas été là, elle serait déjà partie au galop pour profiter de ce moment. Ce dernier chevauchait presque à la même hauteur qu'elle, sans oser s'avancer plus. Zelda repensa à la promesse faite à Impa et elle se retint de soupirer.

\- Il existe... une tablette apparentée à la technologie sheikah. commença-t-elle pour briser ce lourd silence entre eux. Tu l'as certainement déjà remarqué à ma ceinture.

Link tourna la tête en sa direction, prêt à écouter. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci détourna aussitôt la tête.

\- Un jour, je percerai tous ses secrets. affirma Zelda avec détermination. Elle est notre seule chance de pouvoir activer les Créatures Divines, et d'y apporter des modifications. Seulement... les recherches sont très complexes et nous avançons encore trop lentement, hélas.

Elle fixa un arbre à l'horizon tandis qu'une faible brise se levait.

\- Je suis persuadée que cette tablette peut renfermer des modules de grand intérêt. Comme tu as pu le constater, elle permet notamment de figer des images dans le temps. C'est tout à fait incroyable... Pru'ha m'a dit qu'elle pourrait même nous montrer la carte du royaume, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le moyen de la faire apparaître.

Les mains de la princesse exercèrent une plus forte poigne sur les rênes et elle baissa la tête.

\- Et... toi ? demanda-t-elle à Link d'une voix mal assurée. Tu manies correctement la Lame Purificatrice, j'ai pu le constater. Mais...

Elle se fit bien plus hésitante.

\- Dans les légendes, il est dit qu'elle abriterait une voix. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà entendue ?

Des voix s'élevèrent soudainement à leur droite et les deux compagnons tournèrent la tête pour voir un voyageur qui accourait. C'était un homme qui portait péniblement un gros sac de voyage. Les cavaliers immobilisèrent leurs montures.

\- Excusez-moi de vous importuner... leur dit-il en ralentissant. Je suis un marchand ambulant, et je cherche à alléger mes affaires. Seriez-vous intéressés par quelques kilos de fruits ?

Zelda, déroutée par son arrivée, paraissait fort embêtée.

\- Monsieur, je suis au regret de... commença Zelda avant d'être subitement coupée.

En effet, Link éperonna son cheval et se mit d'un coup entre le voyageur et la princesse, le regard glacial. Tous deux se dévisagèrent en fronçant les sourcils mais le jeune homme ne céda pas à l'intensité de leur échange. Derrière lui, Zelda s'offusquait d'avoir été coupée ainsi.

\- Passez votre chemin. ordonna Link au voyageur, avec autorité.

Pour la première fois, l'hylienne l'entendit parler. Sa voix était moins grave qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et témoignait du jeune âge du Héros. Cependant, au lieu de s'en réjouir, Zelda fut d'autant plus blessée. De son côté, le voyageur foudroya Link du regard puis s'en alla rapidement. Le capitaine de la garde se tourna et vérifia qu'il s'éloignait bien, sans arrière-pensées.

\- Je constate que tu préfères parler avec les voyageurs plutôt qu'à la fille de ton roi. déclara Zelda avant de sommer à son cheval de marcher.

Link se tourna vers elle tandis que les traits de son visage se détendaient. Non, ce... ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Il fut déconcerté que la princesse puis penser une telle chose de lui. Au vu de sa mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme préféra rester en retrait, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la frustration de Zelda. Elle s'attendait au moins à des excuses. Mais qu'attendre de quelqu'un qui nous méprise ? Il ne lui parlait pas, il ne lui montrait aucune expression. C'était la seule explication pour la princesse.

Quant à Link, l'allure douteuse de ce voyageur l'avait poussé à agir. Impa lui avait dit que les Yigas étaient doués en camouflage. Le jeune homme n'avait vu aucun fruit parmi ses affaires. Mais il était loin de s'attendre à ce que Zelda réagisse de la sorte... Lui qui pensait avoir bien fait, le voilà honteux. La prochaine fois, Link réfléchirait par deux fois.

Le reste du trajet, bien que très long à cause de la lourde ambiance, se passa sans encombre. Le jeune homme découvrit le village Piaf pour la première fois. Il le trouva tout à fait charmant et agréable. Les deux voyageurs laissèrent leurs chevaux au relais le plus proche et terminèrent leur route à pieds. À l'entrée du village, les deux gardiens piafs les saluèrent et les accueillirent avec enthousiasme. La princesse Zelda, venue pour une visite officielle, monta au sommet du village, là où se trouvait la maison de leur chef. Naturellement, Link la suivit mais elle le pria de ne pas assister à leur discussion. Le chevalier s'y plia et en profita pour visiter ce lieu si unique.

Le village avait été construit le long d'une immense de pierre qui ressemblait fort à un perchoir. Les maisons, tout à fait ravissantes, abritaient les créatures de ce peuple des cieux. Link fut bien tenté d'acheter une coiffe pour se protéger du froid, le soir. D'après le vendeur, les pierres précieuses qui l'ornaient auraient un pouvoir contre les basses températures. Mais le blond, n'ayant pas assez d'argent sur lui, y renonça et préféra se rendre sur une grande plateforme où les piafs avaient l'habitude de prendre leur envol. Et très haut au-dessus du village volait Vah'Medoh, la créature divine en forme d'oiseau. Link s'approcha alors du bord et observa le lac, à une centaine de mètres sous lui. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, maintenant.

Link se retourna pour faire face au Prodige des piafs en personne : Revali. Ce dernier esquissait un sourire provocateur, les ailes croisées dans le dos.

\- Eh bien ? La princesse ne semble pas vouloir de toi à ses côtés, on dirait.

L'habile archer s'approcha du jeune homme et en fit le tour en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu n'as vraiment rien de spécial.

Il écarta soudainement les ailes.

\- Moi, vois-tu, je peux créer des courants ascendants pour m'élever vers les cieux ! se vanta-t-il tandis qu'un léger vent se formait sous leurs pieds. C'est un avantage considérable et unique en son genre.

Revali émit un petit gloussement en ne manquant pas de toiser son rival. Savoir qu'il devait seulement "épauler" ce ringard pour le combat final, cela l'irritait grandement. Lui, Revali, était le meilleur guerrier de sa génération. Personne ne pouvait l'égaler. - Quant à toi, tu n'as que... cette vieille chose rouillée qui te sert d'arme. Il ricana tandis que Link plissa légèrement les yeux. Que lui voulait ce piaf, à la fin ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de dire que ce n'est pas l'arme qui fait le guerrier. lui affirma Revali en bondissant sur le balustre en bois, derrière lui. J'ose espérer que tu ne te dégonfleras pas devant ce dénommé Ganon. Mais de toute façon, tu as déjà compris que tu étais un l'outil de la famille royale, non ?

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent mais il ne dit rien. Un... outil ? Comment osait-il penser une telle chose ?! Link était un chevalier, il avait lui-même décidé de servir sous les ordres du roi pour protéger son royaume. Le manque de réaction du jeune homme fit tiquer Revali.

\- Je vois, tu n'es vraiment pas bavard, toi. À moins que tu me prennes de haut ?

Le piaf bondit devant lui en bombant le torse, ce qui força Link à reculer d'un pas, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux te confronter à moi, c'est ça ? lui demanda Revali avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Quel dommage... Je ne m'abaisserai pas à me battre contre de la piétaille.

Un courant ascendant se créa brusquement et le guerrier fut emporté dans les airs en riant à gorge déployée alors que Link gémit en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

\- Je suis un maître des cieux, petit ! s'écria Revali en battant ardemment des ailes. Je ne combats que dans les airs !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'envola vers sa créature divine en perdant son sourire narquois. Il était agacé que Link ne réponde pas à ses provocations. Il avait raison : ce type n'était qu'un pantin de la famille royale. Il n'avait même pas d'émotions. Comment la Lame Purificatrice avait-elle pu choisir un simplet pareil ? Le blond l'observa s'éloigner en méditant sur ses paroles. Certes, Revali était un guerrier hors pair. Mais cela lui donnait-il le droit de critiquer et de mépriser les chevaliers sans raison ? Link ne demandait qu'à bien s'entendre avec les autres Prodiges. Mais pour le moment, le piaf et la princesse semblaient le voir d'un mauvais œil.

Il eut un faible pincement au cœur. Le jeune homme se promit de redoubler d'efforts pour faire de son mieux en tant que chevalier servant. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas apte à assumer ce rôle ? Link leva la tête en direction de la hutte du chef piaf et il l'aperçut parler de vive voix avec la princesse qui n'exprimait aucune expression particulière. Son rang ne lui permettait pas de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion face à un autre dirigeant. Quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle, Zelda jeta un coup d'œil vers la zone d'envol et vit le prodige l'observer. Immédiatement, un sentiment de malaise s'empara d'elle et la jeune fille se décala sur le côté pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

oOo

\- Et de ses yeux, aussi éclatants que l'émeraude, elle saurait faire plier les dieux . Non, ça ne va pas. Cassius marchait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir du château en tenant un petit carnet où il notait le moindre vers. Nul doute qu'il était très inspiré par la fille du roi. Un modèle de perfection, d'après ses dires. Un exemple à suivre pour les jeunes filles nobles. - Et de ses yeux, aussi étincelants que l'émeraude, elle saurait charmer n'importe quel preux . Ou les cœurs les plus froids ? se demanda le sheikah pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il traversait le Grand Hall, il vit au loin la princesse en personne marcher plusieurs mètres devant son chevalier servant. Ce détail agaça le poète qui souffla de mécontentement.

\- Non, pas n'importe quel preux, puisque ce chevalier n'éprouve rien. Est-il si peu ouvert d'esprit pour rester aussi indifférent ?

Cassius accourut alors vers elle et l'interpella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La princesse fut heureuse de le voir et elle le salua chaleureusement malgré la présence du jeune capitaine.

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, princesse, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous irez demain au sanctuaire près du château.

Elle opina.

\- En effet, je dois y mener quelques recherches. Voulez-vous m'y accompagner ?

Un sourire niais apparut sur les lèvres du poète.

\- Avec joie, votre Altesse.

Il fit une révérence presque ridicule.

\- Ce serait pour moi un honneur.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas grand-chose... Vous aviez l'air de tant y tenir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Cassius le lui confirma et ajouta même que cela pourrait l'inspirer pour de prochains vers. Il jeta un regard à Link qui se tenait derrière elle et il constata son expression impassible. Au fond, cela convenait au poète. Jamais la princesse ne s'intéresserait à un homme comme lui.

\- Retrouvons-nous ici à neuf heures, demain. lui proposa Zelda avec bienveillance.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**3\. Il est fidèle à la parole donnée ; elle ne peut, ni ne doit être mise en doute. **

oOo

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, aujourd'hui. Tu es congédié pour la matinée. dit Zelda à l'adresse de son chevalier servant, non loin des appartements royaux.

Sur ce, elle le laissa, lui et son incompréhension, au milieu du couloir. La princesse pouvait enfin se sentir libérée de sa présence et être plus à son aise. Au moins, avec Cassius à ses côtés, elle pourrait avoir une conversation et oublier pour quelques heures son statut de prêtresse royale. Elle le retrouva sur leur lieu de rendez-vous et tous deux ne perdirent pas un instant. Mais Link ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser sortir sans escorte... Il prit la liberté de les suivre de loin en surveillant constamment les alentours.

Il vit notamment Zelda tenter de décrypter les mots gravés sur le sanctuaire. Quel étrange édifice... Link se demandait bien quelle était la raison de sa présence. Nul ne pouvait entrer dedans, alors à quoi bon ? Sa surveillance se serait parfaitement déroulée si Cassius n'avait pas fini par le remarquer. Le bleu vif de sa tunique semblait l'avoir trahi parmi les hautes herbes. La princesse fut révoltée par ce comportement : se faire suivre de la sorte, c'était... d'un irrespect ! Elle n'avait pas les mots pour qualifier cela. Zelda ne se priva pas pour réprimander son chevalier servant à propos de ses précédents ordres : il devait rester au château et non la suivre. Elle fit remonter cela à son père, qui ne manqua pas de lui souligner que c'était le devoir de Link de la protéger et qu'il n'avait ça que pour son bien.

De plus, le roi lui reprocha son insouciance et lui rappela maintes fois qu'elle se devait de prier au lieu de jouer les chercheuses. Cela n'était pas digne d'une princesse. Zelda n'osa point répliquer. Elle se sentit bien honteuse vis-à-vis de Link. Toutefois, elle aurait préféré qu'il s'en tienne à son congé. Son père ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que le capitaine de la garde avait toutes ses cartes en main pour lutter contre le retour du Fléau, contrairement à elle qui n'arrivait pas à exploiter le pouvoir qui dormait en son sein. Zelda le savait... L'atout de Link dont il parlait était bien la Lame Purificatrice. À elle seule, elle reflétait toutes les capacités et le talent du Prodige. Quant à la princesse, elle se sentait le total opposé...

Dorénavant, la prêtresse royale ne daignait même plus lui adresser la parole. Elle savait très bien qu'elle heurterait un mur. Elle ne lui parlait que pour lui donner des injonctions ou des indications. Zelda commença aussi à penser qu'il marchait plusieurs mètres derrière pour se faire oublier. Et depuis son entrevue avec son père, dès que la jeune fille voyait l'épée de légende, un terrible sentiment de honte l'accablait et lui rappelait à quel point elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Un matin, la princesse fit un étrange rêve. Ou plutôt, elle ne saurait dire si c'était un cauchemar. Dans son songe, elle se voyait courir au milieu d'une prairie, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Mais un individu la tenait par la main et l'entraînait dans sa fuite. Tout était si flou... Elle n'apercevait pas son visage. Seulement le bleu de son vêtement. Puis pendant quelques instants, ce fut un trou noir dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus que des plaintes et de puissantes détonations. Quand la vision lui revint, Zelda tenait l'individu dans ses bras et le suppliait de ne pas la laisser seule. Bien qu'elle ne vît pas son visage, la princesse sentit à travers son songe que tous deux s'échangeaient un regard d'adieu.

Zelda se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et le souffle court. La peur qu'elle venait de ressentir faisait vivement battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu faire un tel songe. Et le bleu de cette tunique... Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. L'hylienne fronça les sourcils en se rallongeant, ne sachant pas pourquoi son chevalier servant avait figuré dans son rêve. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi affectée alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à l'insupporter ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Zelda n'aimait pas ça.

Elle voulut oublier ce cauchemar pendant sa toilette matinale mais elle ne cessait d'y songer. Cela la perturbait bien trop à son goût. Si bien que, quand elle trouva Link en train de l'attendre comme à son habitude, elle le renvoya aussitôt en prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses services pour la journée. Mais bien sûr, le chevalier continuait de la suivre, de loin. Finalement, Zelda lui demanda de revenir auprès d'elle. Cela l'agacerait moins.

Ainsi suivie de près par le chevalier, Zelda se dirigeait vers la sortie du château. Elle avait prévu de prier à la cathédrale dans l'espoir que sa situation s'améliore. Link fut mis au courant et se tint davantage sur ses gardes. Dans la citadelle, tout le monde pouvait être suspect. Alors qu'ils traversaient une cour, un chevalier messager arriva en courant et tendit une lettre à la princesse après l'avoir saluée.

\- Un courrier provenant du village Goron, votre Altesse. lui annonça le preux qui ne tarda pas à s'éclipser rapidement.

Cela intrigua Zelda qui s'empressa de lire les quelques lignes. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des gorons d'écrire sur du papier... En temps normal, celui-ci prend feu à cause des températures extrêmes.

\- C'est une lettre de Daruk. expliqua-t-elle à Link, sur un ton neutre. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à maîtriser sa Créature Divine...

Elle leva le regard vers lui mais se reporta bien vite sur la lettre, peu à l'aise.

\- J'essaierai de lui rendre visite la semaine prochaine. J'ai déjà tant à faire pour les prochains jours...

Et sur ces mots, elle reprit la route sans tarder. Dignement, Zelda marchait d'un pas soutenu et se dirigeait vers l'un des bâtiments qui permettaient de quitter le château. Par pure bienveillance et courtoisie, Link pensa qu'ouvrir la porte à la fille du roi lui épargnerait un effort supplémentaire. Le jeune homme la dépassa alors, ce qui surprit Zelda, puis il lui ouvrit la porte. La blonde fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, irritée.

\- Tu n'es pas un domestique, que je sache. souligna-t-elle sans cacher son agacement. Et je suis tout à fait capable d'ouvrir une porte.

Zelda passa l'ouverture sans même lui accorder un regard, ce qui blessa profondément le chevalier. Lui qui pensait bien faire... Silencieusement, il lui emboîta le pas en scrutant discrètement les alentours. Link ignora royalement les deux jeunes nobles qui se moquaient de lui, non loin de là. Dans le couloir, il dévisageait chaque domestique ou garde qui marchait en sens inverse. Son regard suspicieux, voire froid, les rendit mal à l'aise et effraya même quelques bonnes femmes. Zelda ne tarda pas à remarquer leur étrange réaction à son passage et elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, pour constater que c'était bien dû à son chevalier servant.

\- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda la princesse avec agacement. Si vous n'êtes pas d'humeur, il fallait accepter votre congé.

Elle l'observa dans l'espoir de le voir rebrousser chemin mais Link resta impassible et immobile. Zelda retint difficilement un soupir et continua sa route en optant une allure rapide. Par Hylia, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chevalier servant tel que lui. Elle était bien capable de se débrouiller seule. La blonde n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide jusque-là. Quant à Link, il fut désolé que son comportement soit mal interprété. Mais il ne faisait cela que pour mener à bien sa mission...

Ils quittèrent enfin les murs du château puis s'engagèrent sur le chemin menant jusqu'à la citadelle. Il y avait du monde dans les rues, certains habitants se pressaient pour se rendre au marché de la place centrale et préparer leur repas. Bien évidemment, la princesse ne passait pas inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Chacun la saluait à sa manière en veillant toujours à rester humble devant elle. Les hyliens lui offraient tous des sourires, ce que remarqua Link. Mais surtout, lorsqu'il la vit parler avec gaieté à une mère et son fils, Link vit bien qu'elle avait grand cœur et qu'elle était très proche de son peuple. Zelda était une bonne personne qu'il se devait de protéger. Seulement... Il aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi la princesse et lui s'entendaient moyennement.

En vérité, le chevalier comprenait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La princesse portait elle aussi un lourd poids sur les épaules, l'environnement du château ne cessait de le lui rappeler. Cela la rendait peut-être anxieuse. Tous deux parvinrent à la cathédrale et la prêtresse royale alla prier devant la statue de la déesse, dans une zone qui lui était exclusivement réservée. Link patientait dehors. Il observait des enfants jouer, ou même des charrettes transporter des marchandises. Le temps n'était pas si mauvais, quelques oiseaux se plaisaient à entonner leurs airs favoris. Deux jeunes femmes nobles sortirent de l'édifice religieux en lançant quelques regards indiscrets derrière elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ait toujours rien invoqué. chuchota l'une d'elle. Célestine m'a dit qu'elle passerait essentiellement ses journées à vagabonder de droite à gauche.

Sa compère tiqua en replaçant correctement les cheveux.

\- Ses privilèges lui sont montés à la tête. répliqua-t-elle froidement avec un certain mépris. Elle pense peut-être que tout se fera seul ?

Les femmes remarquèrent la présence de Link et eurent des frissons de peur, notamment car il les fixait. Elles pensèrent immédiatement qu'il les sermonnerait et qu'il les maudirait pour leurs paroles, mais rien de tout cela se produisit. Elles accélèrent silencieusement et disparurent quelques instants plus tard. En vérité, leur discussion avait déstabilisé Link. Il avait rarement entendu de tels propos contre la princesse. C'était bien la première fois... Mais étaient-elles seulement au courant ? Et si cela s'avérait être le cas... Ce devait être très dur pour la princesse.

Le jeune homme se retourna et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la cathédrale pour regarder la princesse. Elle priait avec calme et pudeur, les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Pour Link, il n'y avait aucun doute : elle se donnait corps et âme pour accomplir sa mission. Il la regarda avec une certaine tristesse puis reprit son poste. Le Prodige regrettait de ne pas être traité comme les passants. Lui aussi espérait que leur relation s'améliore. Peut-être qu'en se faisant oublier quelque temps, cela irait mieux ?

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels Zelda n'hésita pas à faire le moindre reproche à son chevalier servant. Selon elle, Link n'adoptait jamais le bon comportement. Mais loin de se décourager, ce dernier persistait dans ses efforts. Tant qu'il assurait son rôle... Tous deux se rendirent ainsi sur la Montagne de la Mort car Daruk avait quelques difficultés à diriger Vah'Rudania. Zelda trouva par ailleurs le voyage interminable, enfermée dans le mutisme de son compagnon de route. La princesse sentait son regard posé sur elle dès qu'elle tournait la tête pour observer le paysage. Une certaine angoisse la tiraillait par moments. Peut-être qu'en faisant part de ce ressenti à son père, celui-ci ordonnerait à Link de suivre moins souvent sa fille.

Arrivés à un certain niveau du volcan, ils durent prendre un remède ignifus pour parvenir à surmonter la terrible chaleur qui régnait. Au village goron, les deux jeunes gens saluèrent Daruk et ils partirent en direction de la Créature Divine, à une centaine de mètres de là. Link put l'admirer pour la première fois et même monter dessus. Mais quand il voulut suivre la princesse dedans...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour effectuer mes recherches. trancha froidement Zelda qui s'empressa d'entrer sans prendre le temps de voir sa réaction.

Link, impuissant, resta immobile devant l'entrée de la Créature Divine, sous le regard déconcerté de Daruk. Le Prodige goron ne comprenait pas bien la situation. La dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, la princesse n'avait pas ce comportement avec Link, pourtant... Elle paraissait distante, certes, mais pas aussi sèche.

\- Viens, p'tit gars. lui intima Daruk en essayant de sourire. Je vais te montrer quelle vue on a, de là-haut !

Il pointa le dos de Vah'Rudania, et Link hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ils y furent en quelques minutes, pendant que Zelda mettait en route l'immense machine. Effectivement, la vue était splendide, donnant sur une partie du volcan et sur les lointaines terres du royaume, verdoyantes. Link, agréablement surpris, éprouva de l'admiration pour son pays natal et toutes ses richesses. Raison supplémentaire pour protéger Hyrule du retour de Ganon. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser détruire un tel trésor naturel. Daruk, à côté, se léchait les babines face à tous ces délicieux rochers qui l'entourait. Cependant, à cause de l'habituel mutisme de Link, il perdit un peu de son enthousiasme et l'assimila à l'attitude de la princesse.

\- On m'a toujours dit que la princesse n'avait pas un caractère facile, même si elle est très tournée vers les autres peuples.

Le goron se gratta l'arrière de la tête tandis que Link l'observa calmement.

\- Elle m'a l'air tout particulièrement sévère avec toi... C'est bien la première fois que je la vois comme ça. réfléchit Daruk qui essayait de trouver une explication. Tu es un gars sympa, je ne pense pas que tu lui aies porté préjudice.

Link fit un léger "non" de la tête. Jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose. Daruk finit par hausser les épaules. Décidément, il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

\- Tu sais quoi, p'tit gars ? Avant-hier, alors que je pilotais Vah'Rudania, un bloc de pierre massif s'est détaché du mont de la mort ! lui apprit le Daruk en fronçant les sourcils. Heureusement que j'avais mon bouclier pour me protéger... Mais tu peux me croire : ce n'est pas un phénomène normal.

Il croisa les bras en acquiesçant.

\- C'est certainement dû à cette saleté de Ganon. Il n'est toujours pas apparu mais il saccage déjà mes belles caillasses. C'est insupportable.

Daruk fit des moulinets avec son bras pour montrer qu'il était prêt au combat.

\- Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! s'exclama-t-il avec détermination. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Le vieux Prodige donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de Link, ce qui manqua pourtant de lui briser la nuque. Daruk sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu vas lui donner la raclée du siècle, pas vrai p'tit gars ? Toi, tu vas en faire qu'une bouchée de ce Ganon !

Le ventre du chevalier se tordit et sa poitrine sembla se compresser. Bien sûr, Link opina pour le lui affirmer. Mais une fois de plus, il savait toute l'importance de son devoir et toutes les conséquences qui pouvaient en découler.

\- Oh, et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour la princesse. rajouta finalement le goron en souriant plus sereinement. Tout finit par s'arranger, tu sais ? Enfin j'imagine... Ce serait dommage qu'elle en vienne à te détester.

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent légèrement et son visage afficha un certain effarement. Aussitôt, Daruk regretta ses paroles et tenta de se rattraper, en vain. La princesse en personne finit par les rejoindre et annonça au pilote qu'elle avait effectué quelques modifications pour que les manœuvres soient plus faciles pour lui, ce qui le ravit tout particulièrement. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse distancer par les autres Prodiges ! Zelda lui offrit un sourire pour le rassurer et ce simple geste marqua l'hylien. Il se demandait si un jour, lui aussi aurait droit à un sourire de sa part. Quelle que soit la raison.

Quelque part, tapis dans l'ombre, un individu méditait sur son futur plan. Tout semblait parfait pour lui. La situation ne pouvait être meilleure. D'après ses espions, la relation entre la Princesse et ce satané Héros serait déplorable. Bien... En détruisant leur lien, leur élimination ne sera que plus simple. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de passer à l'action, même si le grand jour approchait à grand pas. Un peu de patience et tous les efforts seraient récompensés... _Il n'y a que dans la précipitation que nous échouons._

oOo

Allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre du château, Link fixait le plafond sans vraiment y prêter attention. Une heure plus tôt, la princesse s'était de nouveau énervée contre lui car il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas osé répondre... Pour le jeune homme, il n'en avait pas le droit. De plus, il ne savait pas quelle réponse donner devant autant de monde autour. Zelda l'avait donc renvoyé sans ménagement, terriblement vexée par ce qu'elle considérait comme de l'insolence et du mépris.

Peut-être devait-il en parler à Impa ? Elle pourrait lui donner quelques conseils, ou explications. Que faisait Link de mal ? Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et il quitta machinalement son matelas pour se rendre dans le couloir où l'air y était frais. Ses pas résonnaient entre les murs humides. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter un escalier, Link entendit la conversation de deux hommes, plus haut, qui attira son attention.

\- Tu ne croiras jamais ce que je vais te dire. dit l'un des gardes royaux à son compagnon qu'il venait de rejoindre. I peine une heure, j'étais chargée de surveiller la salle du trône avec d'autres camarades. Figure-toi que la princesse est venue demander audience au roi.

L'autre homme ricana.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être bien compliquée, c'est sa fille.

\- Oui, mais écoute la suite. le pria son compagnon. Comme tu le sais, le Prodige hylien est son chevalier servant.

\- Le type qui ne parle jamais avec ses airs froids.

Le premier garde hocha la tête et poursuivit. En les sentant se rapprocher, Link se cacha dans un coin sombre pour écouter jusqu'au bout. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- La princesse a dit à son père qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de ses services et qu'elle pouvait bien se débrouiller seule.

Le souffle de Link se bloqua en entendant cela. Co... Comment ?

\- Pire, enfin pire... Elle aurait même demandé à changer de chevalier servant si son père tenait tant à ce qu'elle soit protégée.

\- Je la comprends. renchérit l'autre garde alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'escalier. Le roi a accepté ?

Son compagnon lui affirma que la demande avait été rejetée et que la conversation fut close dans les secondes suivantes. L'expression de la princesse aurait fait peine à voir, d'après ses dires. Tous deux s'éloignèrent et changèrent de sujet. Quant à Link, il restait adossé au mur glacial, la tête baissée et le visage sombre. Oh, il avait très bien compris le message, oui. Zelda tentait de le rejeter par tous les moyens. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Même les autres gardes royaux ne semblaient pas le porter spécialement dans leurs cœurs.

Silencieusement, Link fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle d'arme pour y faire la seule chose où il était bon : s'exercer à l'épée. Et comme une traînée de poudre, la nouvelle à propos de la demande de la princesse se propagea parmi tous les gardes royaux, puis les chevaliers. Le Prodige le sentait bien, il était épié de partout. Et pour s'en protéger, il n'avait que son expression impassible.

\- Link ! l'appela une voix derrière lui qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ne sachant pas s'il éprouvait réellement de la joie, Link se tourna vers son ami et le vit arriver seul. Conrad n'était pas accompagné de Gautier, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Le jeune homme replaça la Lame Purificatrice dans son fourreau et attendit que le brun arrive à son niveau. Bien entendu, Conrad avait eu vent de la nouvelle mais il ne venait pas pour demander confirmation. Non, il venait en aide à son ami. Enfin... Il voulait l'aider indirectement, à sa manière.

\- Hum... Si tu es libre, on pourrait s'acheter une crêpe au miel à la citadelle ? lui proposa Conrad en espérant que son ancien camarade accepte.

Le blond le fixa un long instant sans bouger. Son cœur s'était un peu allégé suite à la proposition de Conrad, une personne sur qui Link pouvait toujours compter. Il accepta donc et ils partirent pour la citadelle, chez l'un des meilleurs crêpiers. Ils s'assirent ensuite à une table et purent déguster leur goûteux dessert.

\- Gautier est parti voir sa fiancée. lui apprit Conrad. Il devrait revenir d'ici une semaine. Ce chanceux... Tu sais comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

Link fit non de la tête, attentif. Le brun croisa les bras.

\- Dans un relais, vers le plateau du Prélude. Gautier m'a dit qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre.

Conrad claqua de la langue en se grattant nerveusement les cheveux. Il ne croyait pas en ce genre de chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux amoureux avaient passé plusieurs jours ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître.

\- Ah ! La fois où il est revenu et qu'il m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient fiancés, je ne l'ai pas cru !

Le simple chevalier rit puis prit une bouchée de sa crêpe.

\- Un de ces jours, si tu es en permission, nous pourrions partir pour la forteresse d'Akkala. Ils proposent une formation de canonnier. Ça pourrait peut-être nous aider, pour plus tard. Tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en effectuant des moulinets avec sa fourchette.

Link haussa les épaules. Jamais il n'avait été intéressé par les canons, même si c'était des armes redoutables à longue portée. Le capitaine de la garde se reporta sur son plat et se plut à le finir, ravi de le manger. Conrad, par pure sympathie, lui rappela qu'il pouvait toujours lui parler de ses problèmes.

\- T'es un bon gars, Link. le rassura son ami en souriant. N'en doute jamais, d'accord ? N'écoute pas ce que les autres peuvent dire sur toi. Ils ne sont pas à ta place, ils ne te comprennent pas.

Le blond baissa la tête vers son assiette.

\- Merci, Conrad... murmura-t-il, soulagé par ses paroles.

Son ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire et fut content d'avoir pu lui venir en aide. Il décida donc de lui payer une autre crêpe. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait le ruiner, non plus ! Et ça lui faisait plaisir, donc Conrad n'avait rien à perdre.

oOo

Il serait presque inutile de préciser à quel point la princesse fut froide et distante avec son chevalier les jours qui suivirent. C'est à peine si elle lui accordait un regard. Pourtant, un matin, elle le congédia et partit avec Cassius pour inspecter un sanctuaire récemment découvert par des voyageurs. Cela fit bien rire le poète sheikah qui avait assisté à ce renvoi. Ils partirent pour l'Ouest, sans escorte. Link trouva cela aberrant, surtout que les Yigas pouvaient entrer en action n'importe quand. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à y faire part à Impa, le roi en personne vint trouver le jeune Prodige et lui ordonna sur le champ de rejoindre sa fille malgré son congé.

Sans plus attendre, Link sella son cheval et partit au galop en espérant qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Au loin, il discernait la colline sur laquelle la princesse se serait rendue, et le jeune homme poussa une exclamation pour que son cheval accélère. Durant un long instant, il imagina même que Cassius pourrait être un Yiga infiltré. Cependant Link se reprit rapidement. S'imaginer les pires scénarios ne le mènerait nulle part. Zelda avait déjà pris beaucoup d'avance, alors il fallait la rattraper au plus vite.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Link parvint enfin aux colonnades antiques. Devant le sanctuaire, Zelda inscrivait ses observations sur un petit carnet pendant que le poète essayait de déchiffrer d'anciennes écritures. Quand elle entendit un cheval arriver au galop, la princesse se retourna, étonnée, puis fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le chevalier. Cassius leva les yeux et observa ce qui allait se passer. Link sauta à terre et accourut vers la blonde, soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda sèchement Zelda en croisant les bras. Il me semble t'avoir demandé de rester au château car je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

L'expression impassible du Prodige manqua de la faire grimacer mais réussit à accroître son agacement. Il n'y avait que le roi pour lui envoyer ce garçon.

\- Peu importe que tu sois aussi sous les ordres de mon père. continua-t-elle en le regardant durement. J'en ai assez que tu me désobéisses de la sorte. Tu penses sûrement avoir toutes tes libertés avec moi ?

Face à son silence, elle planta ses doigts dans ses bras pour ne pas éclater. Mais contenir sa colère semblait bien plus dur que prévu.

\- Retourne au château, je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

Zelda tourna les talons pour revenir vers le sanctuaire. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pas la suivre, sa colère monta d'un cran et signa le début de son explosion. Brusquement, elle se retourna, plus qu'énervée, et déversa sa mauvaise humeur sur le pauvre chevalier.

\- Cesse de me suivre ! cria Zelda en serra les poings, ce qui fit sursauter Cassius derrière. Ne comprends-tu donc pas ce que je te dis ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, ni même de ta présence ! Comment pourrai-je être plus claire, dis-moi ?!

Link ne répondit pas et garda la même expression faciale pour éviter de montrer son incompréhension et le fait qu'il se sentait vexé. La princesse s'approcha à grands pas de lui, ce qui le fit un peu reculer pour garder des distances convenables. Mais tout ce qu'il faisait pour essayer de respecter le titre de la princesse ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère de cette dernière.

\- Je te somme de me répondre, pour l'amour d'Hylia ! s'écria Zelda, hors d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne daignes pas m'adresser la parole ? Tu penses sûrement que ton titre de Prodige et de Héros, élu des déesses, te permet de me snober de la sorte ?

L'air déconcerté de Link ne l'atteint même plus ; Zelda attendait des explications de sa part. Mais comme d'habitude, rien de vint. Seul Cassius osa intervenir afin de la calmer, pour le bien de tous.

\- Votre Altesse, ne vous emportez point ainsi... la pria-t-il d'une petite voix. Toutes ces recherches vous ont fatigué, nous devrions rentrer.

Zelda offrit un dernier regard noir à l'hylien puis finit par soupirer pour se reprendre.

\- Tu as raison, Cassius. dit-elle en rangeant son carnet dans sa sacoche. Quant à toi...

Elle ne prit pas la peine de faire face à Link et le dépassa.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. déclara la princesse d'une voix glaciale.

La bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit, il se sentit comme foudroyé par ses derniers mots qui portaient atteinte à son devoir même. Son cœur se serra désagréablement, signe que Link était profondément blessé. Ce rejet fut pour lui le plus violent de toute son existence. Et le pire était qu'il n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Zelda monta sur son cheval et appela Cassius, resté figé à quelques mètres du Prodige. Pour la première fois, le poète regarda Link d'un air désolé et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de partir. lui conseilla-t-il à voix basse.

Link hocha lentement la tête et l'observa s'éloigner puis disparaître avec la princesse. Pour lui, c'était dur. Terriblement dur, même... Comme si tout venait s'opposer à lui juste parce qu'il avait retiré une épée de son socle.

oOo

Assis sur le lit de sa chambre, Link nettoyait silencieusement le fourreau de l'Épée de Légende. L'ambiance qui régnait était pesante. Depuis la veille, il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de la princesse. Tout tournait en boucle dans son esprit, comme pour le blesser davantage. Le jeune homme avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, rien ne fonctionnait. Il commençait peu à peu à perdre espoir. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte puis un garde royal fit son apparition en tenant un petit paquet dans ses mains.

\- Un colis de votre père. annonça-t-il d'une voix monotone.

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps au jeune capitaine de réagir, il alla de lui-même déposer le paquet sur le bureau puis il sortit sans rien ajouter. Link posa doucement son fourreau sur le côté, quitta son matelas puis se dirigea vers la table, le cœur lourd. Ses parents... Ils lui manquaient tellement... Ne pas être autorisé à les voir représentait pour lui une punition injustifiée. Le roi en avait-il vraiment pris la décision ? Comment pouvait-il séparer un enfant de sa famille ? Le blond déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge sèche.

Dorénavant seul dans sa chambre, il resta immobile de longues minutes en fixant le vieux colis. Finalement, il approcha sa main, déballa ce que son père avait amené au bureau de la Garde et découvrit un portrait miniature où figuraient sa mère et Karl, joliment orné pour l'occasion. Une perle d'eau tomba à côté de la part suivie de plusieurs autres, incontrôlables. Link s'essuya maladroitement les yeux et dut s'appuyer sur la planche de bois pour éviter de s'asseoir. Pour lui, c'était la goutte de trop. Les rejets de la princesse, ses devoirs, l'absence de sa famille, l'amour de sa mère... Le Prodige ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots bien que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il n'y avait qu'ainsi que sa peine pouvait être extériorisée.

Link s'essuya les joues en reniflant puis contempla ces deux visages connus et aimés après s'être assis. Face à tant de beaux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, il posa une main sur ses yeux et se retint de fondre encore plus en larmes. Sur le lit, son épée émit un bruit qui ne le tira pas de son chagrin mais capta son attention.

\- _Ne vous laissez pas abattre, Maître_. le pria l'esprit de la Lame Purificatrice.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit mais cela suffit à calmer légèrement Link. Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête avait raison. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivait, le Héros devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter ainsi... Link accomplirait son devoir. Et une fois que tout sera finira, il rejoindrait sa mère et son père pour participer à la sécurité d'Elimith, et surtout pour s'excuser de sa longue absence.

**oOo**

**Bon, par où commencer ? Certains l'auront remarqué, la dernière scène est issue de ma dernière fiction, mais je la trouve primordiale. Karl n'est pas venu le voir cette fois-ci : j'ai réadapté ce moment à "l'ascension d'un Prodige" car le contexte est différent. Encore une fois, ça montre juste à quel point Link est humain et ne peut pas supporter éternellement le rejet et une telle situation.**

**Mis à part ça, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ! Vos avis sur ce chapitre seront vraiment les bienvenus au vu de ce chapitre x) **

**Je viens de compter, l'histoire fera plus de 32 chapitres (peut-être 36 mais je n'en suis vraiment pas sûre). Sachez juste que le rythme de parution augmentera cet été quand je serai en vacances !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Code d'honneur du chevalier**** :**

**4\. Il ne se bat pas par la pointe de l'épée mais par la force de son esprit chevaleresque.**

oOo

_J'ai été odieuse avec lui..._ Voilà ce qu'écrivit Zelda dans son journal, une fois sa colère dissipée. Elle s'était bien trop emportée contre le Prodige et avait versé sur lui toute sa frustration due à sa condition actuelle. Mais au moins, la princesse avait été franche. Et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, Impa vint la trouver pour lui parler de sa dernière entrevue avec son père.

\- Vous allez trop loin. déclara la sheikah avec grand sérieux. Vous savez à quel point il est dangereux pour vous de sortir sans escorte par les temps qui courent.

Assise à son bureau dans son Étude, Zelda détourna le regard, presque honteuse. Elle le savait bien... Tout ce que la jeune fille désirait était d'être escortée par des personnes différentes.

\- Vous devriez lui demander pardon. lui suggéra Impa en fixant une tour à travers la fenêtre.

\- Après tout ce que je lui ai dit, je pense qu'il ne veut plus me voir.

Sa nourrice croisa les bras, mécontente.

\- Pensez-vous que c'est une raison valable pour ne rien faire ? Il y a bien des façons de s'excuser. répliqua-t-elle en cherchant le regard de la princesse. Une lettre de votre part pourrait très bien faire l'affaire. Songez-y.

Impa la salua puis quitta l'Étude dans l'espoir que Zelda réfléchisse à cette dernière discussion. Mais la blonde décida de reporter cela car elle avait déjà bien trop à faire. Elle devait se rendre à la source du courage une fois de plus puis au désert Gerudo pour effectuer des recherches sur la source d'énergie de Vah'Naboris, notamment. La princesse réunit donc une escorte pour la conduire jusqu'au lieu de prière, puis elle entama ce nouveau voyage. En quittant les murs du château, elle avait vu Link qui l'observait s'éloigner, au loin. Le message n'en avait été que plus clair pour lui. Il ne la suivait plus.

Link savait qu'il ne reverrait pas la prêtresse royale avant une bonne semaine, car elle partirait directement pour la cité Gerudo après la source du Courage. Puisqu'il bénéficia de quelques jours de libres, le Prodige rendit visite à son amie d'enfance Mipha, au plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Elle le trouva pourtant plus fermé encore que lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation. Il fut évident pour la zora que Link venait de vivre quelque chose de difficile, mais elle ne sut quoi. Et quand elle apprit à son ami la présence d'un lynel sur le mont de la foudre, ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde pour l'éliminer avec une aisance déconcertante. Au moins, les habitants du domaine ne seraient plus effrayés. De plus, Sidon, le jeune frère de la princesse, en éprouva d'autant plus d'admiration pour lui. Plus tard, il voulait l'égaler ! Dans quelques décennies, certainement...

Pourtant, Mipha finit par demander à Link de retrouver la princesse même si elle était déjà escortée. Sa place demeurait auprès d'elle, peu importe sa volonté. La zora put constater la légère hésitation qu'il éprouva, mais le jeune homme finit par approuver et ne tarda pas à partir pour le désert Gerudo. Cependant il appréhendait grandement les conséquences de sa "désobéissance".

oOo

\- C'est terrible, Urbosa... prononça Zelda d'une petite voix, à côté d'une des pattes de la Créature Divine. Depuis quelques temps, il me suffit de voir la Lame Purificatrice pour... pour que je me dise que je ne suis toujours pas prête.

La princesse déglutit en baissant les yeux.

\- Et cela, depuis que mon père y a fait allusion. Il m'est arrivé de ne pas supporter de l'apercevoir.

\- Vous ne devriez pas y prêter attention, Madame. essaya de la rassurer Urbosa en posant une main sur son épaule. Je crois profondément en votre pouvoir, il ne tardera pas à se manifester, j'en suis persuadée.

La gerudo lui sourit chaleureusement, mais Zelda ne sut faire de même. Elle n'avait que trop entendu ces mots... Son titre et son père ne cessaient de lui mettre la pression malgré ses vains efforts. Ses recherches ne semblaient pas avancer non plus. Au loin, à l'horizon, elle vit alors une tache bleue se former et se rapprocher peu à peu. Zelda plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir, et finit par soupirer.

\- Oh non... fit-elle en tournant le dos à Link. _Il est quand même venu_.

Urbosa leva les yeux vers lui et fut, au contraire, soulagée de le voir car il avait plus d'étoffe que les quelques chevaliers venus avec la princesse. Justement, ceux-ci patientaient à l'ombre, non loin de là. Ils parlaient simplement entre eux, sans même surveiller les alentours. La suzeraine des gerudos attendit que le Prodige soit à leur hauteur pour s'adresser à lui :

\- Bonjour, Link. le salua-t-elle avec joie. Je ne savais pas que tu devais nous rejoindre.

Zelda, sans le regarder, s'éloigna vers une autre patte et poursuivit ses études en oubliant sa présence. Son attitude déconcerta Urbosa qui remercia tout de même le jeune homme pour son déplacement. Il représentait un bon moyen de dissuasion pour les Yigas. La guerrière alla voir l'escorte et la renvoya d'elle-même auprès du roi hylien car leurs services n'étaient plus utiles. Elle revint ensuite vers Link.

\- La princesse ne va pas tarder à aller analyser le sanctuaire près de notre Cité. lui annonça Urbosa en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, accroupie à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Pour ma part, je vais rester ici pour piloter Vah'Naboris.

La gerudo reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Tu sauras me trouver, en cas de problème.

Elle lui accorda un clin d'œil rassurant, auquel Link répondit par un hochement de tête. En voilà un de jeune voï, à cheval sur son devoir ! Ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Il lui paraissait simple et humble, contrairement à certains chevaliers ou gardes royaux.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Zelda et son chevalier servant partirent en direction de la Cité, plongés dans un silence encore plus lourd qu'habituellement. Pour elle, nul doute que Link lui en voulait terriblement pour ses mots crus. Et puis ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour revenir dessus. Son embarras fut si vif qu'elle préféra mettre au point un stratagème pour se soustraire rapidement à sa présence. De son côté, Link avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon pour lui procurer un peu de fraîcheur au milieu de ce sable brûlant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir une tenue plus légère. Mais l'inconvénient serait son manque de protection suffisant.

Durant des heures, la princesse essaya d'activer le sanctuaire, sans réussite. Et lorsque la nuit tomba, elle décida de rentrer dans la cité. Bien entendu, Link ne put la suivre, et cela donna quelques idées à la princesse. Enfin un lieu où elle était sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas la suivre ! Le Prodige fut contraint de dormir aux portes de la ville, sous un abri et enroulé dans une couverture prêtée par Urbosa. Il dormait non loin des gardes gerudos, et donc bénéficiait d'une certaine sécurité.

Mais le jour suivant, alors qu'ils se rendaient au bazar Assek, Zelda rebroussa chemin sans un mot et retourna vers la Cité. Elle ne se priva pas pour rappeler à Link sa stricte interdiction d'entrer et la princesse s'évapora au sein de la ville gerudo. Mais le chevalier n'était pas naïf. Persuadé qu'elle faisait cela dans le but de l'éviter, il resta méfiant car des ennemis de la famille royale pouvait très bien se trouver au sein des murs. Link n'en doutait pas une seconde. Rapidement, il courut en direction de Vah'Naboris et monta à bord puisque la Créature Divine avait été immobilisée quelques instants avant son arrivée. Urbosa fut surprise de le voir si tôt dans son séjour.

\- C'est... à propos de la princesse. dit soudainement Link en reprenant son souffle.

La gerudo s'attendait si peu à ce qu'il parle qu'elle resta figée durant un long instant en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Son questionnement s'évapora très vite, puisqu'il reprit :

\- Elle use des lois de votre peuple pour m'interdire de la rejoindre dans la Cité. Mais elle ne peut pas rester sans surveillance.

Urbosa le comprenait bien, mais les gerudos étaient quand même des guerrières, capables de défendre et d'attaquer avec talent.

\- Tu soupçonnerais qu'il y aurait des espions dans ma propre Cité ? lui demanda Urbosa en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Il opina pour le confirmer, et Urbosa dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas improbable, hélas... Mais tout de même. Elle trouvait qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop. En pensant cela, les yeux d'Urbosa s'agrandirent et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'inquiétude de ce voï la toucha, si bien qu'elle décida de déjouer les lois de son peuple.

\- Je peux te permettre de la rejoindre, mais ce ne sera pas sans... un certain "sacrifice" de ta part. lui promit-elle en restant sérieuse malgré son idée _amusante_. Je crains que tu ne doives abandonner ta dignité de voï le temps de ton infiltration. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Link ne bougea pas. Cependant, l'apparition de discrètes rougeurs sur ses joues le trahit et dévoila sa gêne. Urbosa ne put s'empêcher de rire fortement en le voyant hésiter. Mais elle se calma quand il accepta, à sa grande surprise. La suzeraine aurait juré qu'il refuserait, mais à tort.

\- Bien. Laisse-moi te trouver des vêtements adéquats, et tu pourras faire ton travail. lui dit-elle en souriant. Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes, Héros.

L'embarras du jeune homme se manifesta d'autant plus quand il passa une main sur sa nuque. Si l'enjeu n'avait pas été de taille, jamais Link n'aurait donné son accord pour se déguiser en femme.

Une fois qu'Urbosa lui permit de se travestir, le chevalier put tromper les gardes et entrer dans la Cité, caché sous son voile. Pour une fois, il était soulagé d'être plutôt petit pour son âge, car son nouveau physique se rapprochait bien de celui d'une jeune fille. L'épée de légende était restée auprès de la suzeraine pour ne pas le trahir ; il l'avait remplacé par un petit sabre gerudo que lui avait prêté Urbosa. Mais malgré ses recherches, Zelda resta introuvable, volatilisée. C'était fort inquiétant... Elle ne désirait vraiment pas de lui.

Link finit par retourner voir Urbosa pour lui rendre les habits et récupérer son équipement. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'au retour de la princesse. Urbosa lui suggéra de séjourner quelques temps au bazar Assek tout en lui promettant de l'avertir si Zelda revenait. Le jeune homme s'en alla alors silencieusement, le visage fermé. La Prodige ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il cachait incroyablement bien ses sentiments, et que c'était sans doute cela qui lui faisait défaut auprès de la princesse. Certainement qu'au fond, ils partageaient quelques points en commun, tous les deux...

Comme prévu, Link se rendit au bazar et s'installa contre le tronc d'un palmier, à l'ombre. De là, il pouvait observer les quelques voyageurs appartenant à différents peuples qui venaient pour acheter des produits locaux, ou vendre leurs marchandises. Finalement, c'était un lieu plutôt animé. L'hylien soupira puis ferma les yeux avant de s'assoupir quelques minutes. Après son long périple depuis le domaine Zora, il avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos. Pourtant, Link se sentit désagréablement observé, ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. En effet, à une douzaine de mètres de là, un homme le fixait étrangement en se grattant le cou. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils sans hésiter à le dévisager, mais l'inconnu tourna finalement les talons et emprunta le chemin menant vers le canyon. Link trouva cela vraiment étrange. Mais puisque l'homme s'en allait, cela n'éveilla pas plus ses doutes.

En début de soirée, l'une des gérantes du bazar, une gerudo à la peau mate, vint le trouver pour lui remettre un courrier arrivé par pigeon voyageur. Urbosa annonçait le retour de la princesse dans la cité mais au vu de son humeur, il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas venir... Zelda serait partie pour un site de recherches, mais elle n'avait obtenu aucun résultat concluant. Urbosa l'avertirait quand il pourrait venir la voir. Link replia la lettre puis la rangea dans sa petite sacoche avant de réserver un lit pour la nuit. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à dormir dehors...

oOo

\- C'est inquiétant. Une de nos sœurs a vu un Yiga rôder autour de la Cité, hier... dit la gérante du bazar à l'adresse d'une amie, adossée au comptoir. Jamais encore l'un d'eux n'avait osé s'approcher autant.

Link, qui était en train de déguster son repas de midi non loin de là, tendit l'oreille en feignant de ne pas les écouter. Le moindre mouvement chez les Yigas restait douteux.

\- Tu penses qu'ils en veuillent à notre trésor ancestral ? demanda la deuxième gerudo, visiblement soucieuse. Ce ne serait pas la première fois...

La gérante croisa les bras.

\- Qu'ils essaient ! Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent. À leur place, je préfèrerais ne pas terminer en charpie chez mon ennemi.

Le chevalier repensa à l'homme de la veille. Simple voyageur ? Cette pensée le titillait.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la dernière fois qu'ils ont tenté de s'en prendre à la grande Urbosa, ils ont bien failli y laisser leur vie. se rappela la gérante en s'accoudant au comptoir. J'espère que ça leur a servi de leçon.

Link avait donc toutes les raisons de rester sur ses gardes. Ennemis directs de la famille royale, ces assassins sans scrupules n'étaient tout de même pas à prendre à la légère. S'ils parvenaient à leurs fins, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses... Impa lui avait déjà expliqué tout ce qu'il devait savoir à leur sujet. Le Prodige termina son repas puis sortit afin de s'exercer à l'épée. Il prenait chaque entraînement avec grand sérieux. Surtout, Link apprenait à maîtriser le pouvoir de la Lame Purificatrice.

Le soir venu, Urbosa fit appel à Link et le pria de la rejoindre sur Vah'Naboris. L'hylien se rendit le plus vite possible sur la Créature Divine en espérant que tout aille bien. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha la suzeraine dans toutes les salles puis il finit par sortir pour vérifier si elle n'était pas dehors. Effectivement, Urbosa se trouvait au-dessus de l'une des pattes de l'immense chameau, accompagnée de la princesse. En la voyant, Link ralentit son allure et se fit plus discret en comprenant que Zelda dormait. Mais il n'échappa pas à l'ouïe affinée de la suzeraine.

\- Te voilà déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Merci d'être venu si rapidement.

Urbosa lui accorda un sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas son chevalier servant pour rien.

En signe de peine, Link haussa légèrement les sourcils et se fit violence pour ne pas regarder sur le côté. La gerudo ne manqua pas de le remarquer, son air sérieux revint.

\- Ta relation avec la princesse n'a pas l'air de s'améliorer, on dirait... dit-elle doucement. J'en suis désolée. Elle t'a rejeté, n'est-ce pas ?

Link baissa la tête et opina légèrement.

\- Oui... murmura-t-il difficilement.

La Prodige le dévisagea avec tristesse puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'en lui parlant un peu d'elle, il comprendrait ? Urbosa apprit au chevalier que Zelda avait travaillé sur les reliques de matin jusqu'au soir, presque sans pause. D'où le fait qu'elle soit si exténuée à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Tu sais, malgré les apparences, la princesse a un grand cœur. ajouta Urbosa en replaçant une mèche de cheveux à sa jeune amie. Elle ne souhaite que le bonheur et la survie de son royaume. Depuis son plus jeune âge, je la vois se battre pour accomplir son destin, en vain... À force d'efforts non récompensés, elle a peu à peu commencé à perdre son estime, et sa confiance en elle.

Link, derrière les deux femmes, regarda la prêtresse royale avec empathie. La suzeraine ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait.

\- La princesse, lors de ses sessions de prière aux différentes sources, est obligée de se plonger dans l'eau glacée durant des heures. poursuivit Urbosa qui fixait l'horizon. Combien de fois en est-elle ressortie pâle et les lèvres violettes ? Ma chère amie a toujours prié avec ferveur. Sa détermination se ressent aussi lors de ses recherches.

La rousse hocha la tête.

\- Elle est très investie. Mais... Quand elle te voit, maître de la Lame Purificatrice et voï prodigieux dans l'art du combat, la princesse ne peut s'empêcher de se comparer à toi.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent. Il n'y avait jamais songé...

\- Toi, tu es prêt à te battre. Mais elle... sans son pouvoir éveillé, elle ne peut rien faire. Les recherches sont devenues sa dernière solution pour venir en aide à son peuple.

Link détourna la tête, affecté par ses paroles, et ses poings se serrèrent faiblement. Tout ce travail de la part de Zelda, personne ne le remarquait. Pas même le roi... Au final, même lui, son propre chevalier servant, n'avait perçu qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Urbosa constata le trouble du jeune homme et s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne te méprends pas...

La guerrière regarda Zelda avec une tendresse presque maternelle.

\- Derrière son titre de princesse se cache une jeune fille pleine de qualités, en quête d'elle-même. lui affirma Urbosa en caressant la joue de sa protégée. Même si les temps sont durs entre vous deux, ne perds pas espoir et continue de la protéger.

Elle se tourna vers Link et lui sourit chaleureusement, ce qui sut alléger le cœur du jeune homme.

\- Pour le moment, la princesse ne sait pas à quel point elle a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. Elle mérite que tu sois son chevalier servant.

Ses mots surent gonfler le coeur du jeune capitaine d'un espoir naissant, mais aussi d'une certaine fierté. Link savait qu'un grand nombre de chevaliers auraient aimé être à sa place, pour la gloire et l'honneur. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Le regard qu'il portait maintenant sur Zelda avait changé puisqu'il commença à éprouver de l'admiration pour cette jeune fille qui multipliait ses efforts pour venir en aide à son royaume. Tous deux avaient le même objectif. Mais les efforts de Link, eux, avaient fini par payer, contrairement à ceux de la princesse.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir pour tu ne lui en veuilles pas trop. lui avoua la rousse avec sérénité. Seul un cercle restreint de personnes la comprend.

Urbosa tourna de nouveau la tête vers le blond et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

\- Alors ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu en fasses partie, toi aussi.

Link fixa la gerudo un long instant, pensif, puis finit par acquiescer pour donner son approbation. Urbosa le remercia sincèrement et le laissa repartir silencieusement. Elle resta toute la nuit aux côtés de sa tendre amie et veilla sur son sommeil, comme le ferait une mère envers sa fille.

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, la veille de son départ, Zelda avait usé d'un nouveau stratagème pour se libérer de Link. Elle avait feint une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans la Cité Gerudo, mais la princesse était rapidement ressortie par la porte Est. Elle réussit à contourner le capitaine de la garde et partit pour un site de recherches : les sept héroïnes. Au moins, elle ne ressentait plus de l'irritation, ses conditions de travail seraient donc meilleures.

Les pas de l'hylienne s'enfonçaient dans le sable malgré le chemin tracé par les centaines de voyageurs, au fil du temps. Au milieu de cette immensité qui s'offrait à elle, Zelda appréciait la liberté et le calme de cet environnement. D'une certaine manière, rien ne lui rappelait sa condition de princesse. Elle était comme une jeune fille ordinaire, sans impératif. Bien sûr, ce moment de tranquillité s'arrêterait dès que Zelda reprendrait ses recherches. Rien qu'à cette pensée, cela la fit soupirer. Combien de temps encore lui restait-il avant le retour du Fléau ? La prêtresse royale craignait le pire... Qu'elle ne soit pas prête.

Zelda avait dépassé le bazar Assek depuis longtemps déjà et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'Est, en dehors du sentier. Il commençait à faire chaud, la chaleur étouffante se fit davantage ressentir. La princesse décida de retirer son vêtement bleu pour ne rester qu'en chemisier et bustier. Loin devant elle se dessinait déjà les immenses statues des héroïnes. Peut-être y trouverait-elle des indices supplémentaires sur les anciens combats contre Ganon ? Des indications qui pourraient la guider.

La blonde entendit comme un froissement à côté d'elle et qui l'intrigua aussitôt. Sa tête se tourna vers la source du bruit et elle découvrit trois cercles orangés se tracer sous ses yeux. Sous l'horreur, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et la peur lui paralysa les jambes. Trois yigas apparurent devant elle, tenant fermement leur serpe coupe-gorge.

\- Terrible erreur de votre part, _Princesse_. se moqua l'un d'eux en s'approchant.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille frémirent et instinctivement, elle se précipita en direction du canyon où se trouvait le relais le plus proche. Son rythme cardiaque avait littéralement explosé dans sa poitrine, tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

\- Ne tentez pas de nous échapper ! lui cria un des assassins tandis qu'ils se lançaient à sa poursuite.

La panique qui s'emparait de Zelda était telle qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle courait si vite, fournissait tant d'efforts que son souffle ne tarda pas à siffler à chaque inspiration. La flèche qui la frôla lui arracha un cri et la fit changer de direction. Mais déjà un cercle réapparut au-dessus d'elle et un Yiga tomba lourdement sur son chemin pour la bloquer. La princesse hoqueta d'effroi et fit immédiatement demi-tour alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Une corde vint soudainement s'enrouler autour de ses jambes et la fit basculer dans le sable, laissant échapper une triste plainte de sa part. Dans la panique, Zelda rabattit ses jambes vers elle, le souffle saccadé, et tenta désespérément de retirer ces liens mortels qui la tenaient prisonnière. Non, non, non ! Pour son peuple, elle ne devait pas mourir maintenant !

Une ombre se dressa sous ses yeux, et son sang se glaça quand elle vit la silhouette de la serpe s'élever. Zelda se tourna pour voir le Yiga qui la tenait à sa merci, et son visage pâlit brusquement. Elle pensa alors à sa chère mère, et la force parut la quitter. Inexorablement, elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête pour ne pas voir en face la satisfaction de ce traître, cet assassin... Les trois hommes l'entouraient.

Il y eut alors une exclamation et deux lames de fer s'entrechoquèrent violemment, suivi d'un cri de rage de la part du Yiga. Zelda rouvrit subitement les yeux et vit l'élu de la Lame Purificatrice asséner un coup de bouclier dans la tête de son ennemi, ce qui l'assomma sur-le-champ. Stupéfaite, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et un étrange frisson la parcourut quand elle vit Link jeter un regard glacial aux deux autres assassins. Il se plaça entre eux et la princesse et les dévisagea durement. Il s'en doutait. Leur clan préparait un mauvais coup depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Les Yigas eurent un mouvement de recul mais l'un d'eux fit tourner son arme dans ses mains et se précipita vers Link. Les deux élus réunis ! Ils pourraient les tuer et faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Le Prodige s'élança à son tour pour ne pas que Zelda soit blessée par inadvertance. Son bouclier para le premier coup avec force et déséquilibra son ennemi. Cependant, le deuxième Yiga apparut au-dessus de sa tête et lui tomba dessus, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Link esquiva en bondissant sur le côté et contre-attaqua en lui assénant un coup en revers. Il se demanda sérieusement s'il devait ôter la vie à ces hommes, mais devant la princesse... Le Yiga sauta vivement en arrière tandis que son acolyte prenait le relais en se jetant sur le jeune homme. Il l'attaqua à maintes reprises sans ménager ses efforts. Tout se passa si vite... Zelda plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement de peur. Mais quand elle vit le Yiga en retrait attaquer lâchement par derrière, elle manqua de crier pour avertir Link.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter. Mais la serpe lui érafla la joue et le fit grimacer. Sa concentration au maximum, Link empoigna fermement son épée et fit une attaque circulaire en frappant les Yigas du plat de la lame. Il y mit tant de force que leurs souffles se bloquèrent et le propulsa puissamment en arrière. Aussitôt, l'un d'eux disparut, à bout de force, tandis que l'autre se remit debout, le souffle court.

\- Ne... Ne pense pas que ce soit fini, Héros... l'avertit l'homme en reculant d'un pas. Nous avons déjà infiltré votre satané château, vous n'êtes nulle part à l'abri...

Il ricana et Link fronça les sourcils en se remettant en position de combat.

\- Nous frapperons plus fort la prochaine fois. Soyez-en sûrs !

L'assassin bondit vers son camarade assommé et disparut avec lui dans la seconde. Le chevalier surveilla un long instant les alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien partis, puis il rangea son épée et son bouclier avant de se diriger vers la princesse. Elle le regardait d'une étrange façon. Même s'il ne décela pas de la réticence ou de l'agacement à son égard, Link ne put dire ce qu'il y voyait. Il s'accroupit devant elle et défit les liens autour de ses jambes. En vérité, le jeune homme l'avait très bien vue le contourner en quittant la Cité et il l'avait suivie à cause de ses nombreuses suspicions.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement sans oser la regarder.

Le souffle de Zelda se bloqua et elle se sentit encore plus perdue. Elle venait de frôler la mort mais ce garçon qu'elle rejetait depuis longtemps lui était quand même venu en aide. Et il lui adressait la parole pour la première fois. Link lui avait parlé d'une voix douce, sans mépris ou dégoût comme elle se l'était imaginé.

\- Ils... Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. répondit-elle en l'observant faire.

Link, ayant fini d'enlever la corde, leva lentement les yeux vers elle et les ancra dans les siens. Zelda eut un pincement au cœur. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, comment pouvait-il la regarder avec tant d'empathie ? Tous deux étaient troublés pour des raisons différentes. Bien qu'ils aient eu peur des conséquences de cette attaque, l'un s'étonnait de l'absence de froideur, et l'autre ne comprenait pas cette volonté de vouloir la protéger. Link finit par se relever et offrit courtoisement sa main pour que l'hylienne puisse faire de même. Zelda fut, dans un premier temps, hésitante mais finit par poser sa main au creux de la sienne. Cela créa comme une faible décharge électrique qui les prit de court mais à laquelle ils ne laissèrent rien paraître.

Zelda se releva, encore chamboulée par tous les événements et prit une certaine distance avec le jeune homme, par pudeur. Elle se tint le bras et se mit en marche pour la Cité, plongée dans un lourd silence. La blonde ne savait quoi dire car trop perturbée. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de faire des recherches pour le restant de la journée. Inconsciemment, ses mains tremblaient en tenant son vêtement bleu. Impa avait raison... Quelle inconscience de sa part d'avoir voulu écarter l'une des seules personnes capables de la protéger...

Arrivée devant les portes de la Cité, la princesse se retourna pour remercier Link, mais celui-ci s'éloignait déjà pour s'asseoir sous l'abri qui lui était réservé, habitué à s'y rendre dès que Zelda entrait dans la ville des femmes. Cette dernière éprouva de la honte vis-à-vis d'elle-même et n'eut pas la force de le rejoindre. Elle alla voir Urbosa dans son palais pour lui raconter sa mésaventure et son choc qui en avait découlé.

\- Mais je... Je ne pensais pas que l'élu de l'épée me viendrait en aide... souffla la jeune fille en baissant la tête. J'ai été si odieuse avec lui ces derniers temps... Je pensais qu'il avait fini par me détester.

\- Allons, Madame. Vous vous étiez trompée à son sujet. L'essentiel est que vous ayez compris, n'est-ce pas ? la rassura la suzeraine en souriant doucement.

Zelda opina discrètement.

\- Link n'aurait jamais failli à sa mission. La Lame Purificatrice ne l'a pas choisi pour rien.

La blonde leva la tête, un peu étonnée qu'elle lui dise ça, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- L'épée de légende ne choisit-elle pas automatiquement la réincarnation du Héros pour ses talents d'épéiste ?

Urbosa s'accouda à son trône en fixant tendrement sa jeune amie.

\- Un homme pourrait être le meilleur épéiste du monde. Mais s'il n'a pas un cœur pur, s'il a la volonté de dominer ou de tuer, il ne sera jamais élu par l'Épée. lui rappela la gerudo en guettant sa réaction. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Zelda reconnut qu'elle avait raison et ne tarda pas à se réfugier dans la chambre qu'il lui avait été prêtée. Ainsi, elle put méditer sur ces paroles toute la journée. À chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de ses durs mots à l'encontre à Link, sa honte s'accroissait et la rongeait de remords. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que son devoir de chevalier servant et de Prodige. Link n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Comme elle, finalement... Tous deux traînaient les chaînes d'un même destin auquel ils ne pouvaient échapper. Et bientôt, l'envie de s'excuser devint beaucoup plus préoccupante. Si bien que le soir, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, Zelda quitta sa couche et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. La fête qui avait lieu dans l'unique bar de la ville l'empêchait aussi de dormir. Discrètement, elle se faufila le long du mur et parvint à l'entrée Sud de la ville. La température avait fortement baissé et de la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. La princesse dut alors promettre à la gardienne de nuit qu'elle n'allait pas s'éloigner de la Cité, et qu'elle appellerait à l'aide si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Zelda put enfin sortir de la ville après quelques négociations. Doucement, elle longea les murs, son cœur s'emballait au fur et à mesure à cause de l'anxiété. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre... Au bout d'une quinzaine de mètres, l'hylienne trouva enfin l'abri qu'elle recherchait. Son allure diminua et ses inspirations se firent plus espacées. Devant la princesse se dessina soudainement une silhouette allongée, dos à elle.

\- L...Link ? l'appela-t-elle avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Cela lui parut si inhabituel de s'adresser à lui. Seul le silence lui répondit et Zelda comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle éprouva de la peine en le voyant dans de telles conditions précaires, mais la loi des gerudos ne ferait jamais d'exception... Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, la princesse entendit un tissu se froisser et du sable se mouvoir. Aussitôt, elle refit face à Link qui la regardait, de trois quarts.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé... s'excusa-t-elle en se frottant l'avant-bras, mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme se releva pour s'asseoir et cacha un bâillement par politesse. Link se demandait bien ce que voulait la future souveraine surtout que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'adresser à lui, à une heure aussi tardive qui plus est.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, tout à l'heure. avoua enfin Zelda en le regardant malgré l'obscurité. Je te dois la vie...

Link accepta ses remerciements d'un calme hochement de tête. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela, il lui sembla que la princesse ne s'en sentait pas obligée, ce soir-là. Il percevait la sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Il y a une autre raison à ma venue, ce soir.

Cette annonce le surprit d'autant plus, notamment quand Link vit la jeune fille terriblement embarrassée et honteuse. Zelda se touchait nerveusement les mains en regardant sur le côté.

\- Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement inacceptable que j'ai eu envers toi. J'ai été détestable et désagréable... souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Depuis que tu es à mes côtés, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma propre personne sans même me soucier de ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Maintenant, je le comprends bien... Tous ces efforts que tu faisais pour mener à bien ton rôle... Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un chevalier servant tel que toi. Je suis terriblement confuse ; je t'ai rejeté maintes fois et pourtant, tu es quand même venu à mon secours...

Zelda cessa de parler sans oser le regarder. Après toutes ces semaines, l'élu de l'épée la détestait sans doute... Elle l'avait rejeté tant de fois qu'il n'y avait que cette explication. De son côté, le cœur de Link s'allégea brusquement et un poids quitta ses épaules. Sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte en l'écoutant parler. Au fond de lui, Link était particulièrement touché par ses excuses et la reconnaissance dont elle lui faisait preuve.

\- Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? lui proposa-t-il en désignant la place à ses côtés, sous l'abri.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent suite à cette question inattendue. Pour la deuxième fois, Link s'adressait directement à elle. D'une voix neutre qui ne témoignait d'aucune colère ou rancœur. Et bien qu'elle fût déroutée par sa proposition, Zelda accepta avec soulagement. Le jeune homme aurait très bien pu rejeter ses excuses, mais il n'en était rien. Impa avait raison à l'époque : le porteur de la Lame Purificatrice était doté d'une grande gentillesse et bonté.

Zelda prit place à ses côtés, suivi par le regard du chevalier. Tous deux restèrent ainsi sans décrocher le moindre mot, à regarder l'horizon et la couleur bleu marine du ciel. La princesse fut alors prise de discrets tremblements à cause de la baisse de température. Elle devait songer à rentrer, maintenant.

\- Prenez ceci, votre Altesse.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Link et le vit lui tendre la couverture prêtée par Urbosa. Son geste la flatta et elle l'accepta avec joie en restant toutefois soucieuse.

\- Et toi ? Tu risques d'avoir froid.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je récupèrerai la couverture quand vous retournerez dans la Cité. la rassura-t-il en la lui passant autour des épaules. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

\- Merci...

Zelda lui accorda un sourire qui sut au moins lui réchauffer le cœur. La princesse eut moins froid. Elle observa silencieusement les monts, perdus à l'horizon.

\- Merci d'être venue me voir, ce soir. lui dit soudainement Link.

Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua et elle vint ancrer son regard dans le sien. Voilà une autre réalité qui la rattrapait : lui aussi, il était seul. Comme elle. Le devoir les enfermait dans une sphère que personne ne pouvait franchir.

\- En vérité, je n'aurais jamais pu dormir sans t'avoir présenté mes excuses. avoua-t-elle en souriant discrètement.

Cela se sentit dans sa voix et Link accueillit ce sourire avec sérénité. Cependant la princesse fronça bien vite les sourcils et se pencha légèrement vers lui en fixant sa joue.

\- Par Hylia, tu as été blessé !

Le blond posa une main sur l'égratignure présente sur sa joue et dorénavant couverte de sang séché. Il avait totalement oublié... Quant à Zelda, les événements ont fait que ça lui était passé au-dessus de la tête... Link détourna le visage pour ne plus qu'elle ait à voir sa fine blessure due à la serpe d'un des Yigas. Rien de bien grave et d'alarmant. Zelda comprit qu'elle ne devait pas insister plus longtemps et il fut l'heure pour elle de revenir dans sa chambre pour se reposer. De plus, le capitaine de la garde royale commençait lui aussi à avoir froid... Zelda lui remit donc la couverture en le remerciant une nouvelle fois pour son aide puis elle courut vers l'entrée où la gardienne l'attendait de pied ferme.

Link la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir et il s'enroula de nouveau dans le gros morceau tissu avant de se rallonger. Au moins, le jeune homme put se rendormir, bercé par l'odeur réconfortante qui n'était autre que celle de la damoiselle.


	8. Chapitre 7

Petit avertissement en début de chapitre : J'ai écrit ce chapitre en janvier et j'y ai fait un gros anachronisme vers la fin (vous comprendrez pourquoi) donc je vous demanderais d'être indulgents sur ça, surtout que la scène en question aura son importance plus tard dans l'histoire. Donc évitez les remarques du style "Ah mais ça existait pas à cette époque-là" Oui je sais, merci :)

Sinon, j'en profite pour le dire ici mais j'ai agrandi le royaume d'Hyrule pour rendre les distances plus réalistes et plus longues. J'ai d'ailleurs vu la dernière vidéo de Rikuto (allez la voir, elle est superbe, surtout la fin !) et je me suis dit que j'avais mal compris comment Link utilisait la Master Sword... Le problème c'est que j'en suis au chapitre 20 et que ça va être compliqué de tout changer car j'ai fait intervenir Fay plusieurs fois.

C'est tout pour moi, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Code d'honneur des chevaliers :**

**5\. Le Chevalier n'attend ni avantage matériel, ni honneur social des causes qu'il a librement décidé de servir.**

**oOo**

Après avoir chaleureusement salué et remercié Urbosa, Zelda quitta définitivement l'enceinte des murs de la Cité Gerudo pour rejoindre son chevalier servant, non loin de là. D'un œil critique, Link scrutait les environs et se tenait prêt à riposter si les yigas avaient le malheur de les attaquer.

\- Bonjour. lui adressa poliment la princesse en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il la salua d'un simple hochement de tête qui ne l'étonna pas. Zelda savait qu'il ne se mettrait pas facilement à lui parler du jour au lendemain. Et certainement le jeune homme avait-il ses raisons... Peut-être qu'elle le saurait, un jour ? Ensemble, ils se mirent tranquillement en route pour le canyon gerudo, accompagnés pour une fois d'un silence apaisant. Link avait appliqué un petit pansement sur sa blessure de la veille. Il marchait toujours derrière la princesse mais ne sentait plus d'hostilité venant de sa part. Vraiment, son comportement avait changé de tout au tout après l'attaque des yigas. Link pensait que ce pouvait être passager, même s'il souhaitait le contraire.

\- Une... Une fois de retour, j'avertirai mon père quant au passage à l'action du clan Yiga. déclara Zelda assez fort pour se faire entendre. Nous devons renforcer la sécurité de la citadelle et mieux surveiller toute personne entrant au château. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, nous ne pouvons être que plus vigilants.

Link approuvait absolument. Qui sait quel serait leur prochain coup... Ces assassins étaient capables de tout, aussi lâches que perfides. Il plissa les yeux en fixant un point dans le vide. Son rôle venait-il enfin de prendre sens ? Ses efforts et sa vigilance avaient porté leur fruits. Tout ce qu'il soupçonnait s'était avéré vrai. Mais il ne s'en réjouit point, loin de là. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon... Même si dorénavant, la princesse semblait mieux accepter sa présence depuis son sauvetage. Ce changement dans leur relation le déstabilisait. Elle avait comme changé du jour au lendemain, commençant à devenir avec lui la jeune fille qu'elle semblait vraiment être. Link pensait de pas avoir le droit de lui parler. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle était blessée, ou même si elle voulait s'asseoir, la veille, Zelda n'avait pas réagi négativement. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'ils ne soient pas issus de la même classe sociale. Cela encourageait donc le chevalier à oser répondre à ses interrogations, ou même lui parler simplement. Mais bien sûr, cela se ferait peu à peu...

Le retour au château se fit en toute légèreté malgré la surveillance constante de Link. Par moments, la princesse prenait la faune en photo et n'hésitait pas à commenter la couleur d'un pelage, ou l'élégance d'une plume. Mais le plus souvent, elle faisait cela dans le but de cacher les remords qu'elle éprouvait, ou bien la honte. Zelda s'en voulait d'avoir si durement traité son chevalier servant. Vraiment, elle ne savait comme rembourser sa dette ni si Link l'avait pardonné. Car le soir où elle s'était excusée, le Prodige n'avait rien répondu. Quand elle parut devant son père le roi, seulement en présence d'Impa et de Sire Oswald, Zelda lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et souligna avec justesse le courage dont avait fait preuve l'élu de l'épée. La sheikah proposa que l'on remette une médaille à Link, mais Sire Oswald si opposa fermement car il avait fait son devoir de chevalier servant. Nul besoin d'en rajouter avec une récompense de cette ampleur. Le roi lui donna raison et la réunion s'en finit là.

Sur le chemin menant jusqu'à ses appartements, Zelda raconta à sa nourrice comment elle s'était mal comportée avec Link, les mots qu'elle avait eu à son égard puis ses regrets. Mais au lieu de la sermonner davantage, Impa esquissa un sourire mêlé à du soulagement.

\- D'une bonne entente entre vous pourra résulter un duo efficace contre le retour du Fléau, Princesse. lui assura sa nourrice. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de devenir amis mais apprenez à mieux vous connaître, au moins, pour rendre votre combat plus efficace. Vous ne pensez pas ?

La blonde réfléchit en fixant le sol sans ralentir la marche. La réflexion d'Impa était pertinente. Il fallait l'avouer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. admit-elle après avoir opiné. Seulement, il parle si peu... Est-il comme cela avec tout le monde ?

\- Il ne l'a pas toujours été. répondit mystérieusement la sheikah en ouvrant la porte de la chambre princière. Je pense que Link devrait vous en parler de lui-même.

Elle regarda un court instant Zelda puis poursuivit :

\- Il est le premier concerné, après tout.

Zelda la remercia une fois de plus pour ses judicieux conseils puis elle entra dans sa chambre afin de se reposer. Elle remplaça sa tenue de voyage par sa longue robe bleue aux couleurs de la famille royale. Cette même robe qui avait appartenue à sa mère, dix ans plus tôt... La princesse la chérissait et veillait à ne jamais l'abîmer. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle se languissait de la reine et priait à voix basse. Sa mère était habitée par une force mystique mais elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'en parler entièrement à sa fille. Tout son savoir, ses pratiques... Elle avait tout emporté dans la mort.

Une fois changée, la jeune fille se rendit dans son Étude et y déposa tous ses résultats de recherche pour les trier. Une princesse de la sérénité était posée sur le coin de son bureau et dégageait une délicate odeur réconfortante. La fleur préférée de Zelda. En effet, elle la représentait à elle seule, d'une certaine manière. Toutes deux étaient sur le déclin... Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas hérité des pouvoirs de la déesse ? Une ratée, une incapable... Mais Zelda ne voulait pas donner raison aux nobles de la Cour. Elle trouvait leurs propos intolérables. Le plus dur pour l'hylienne était sans doute de savoir qu'elle épouserait l'un d'eux, un jour, pour perpétuer la lignée royale. Tel était son autre mission à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper. Certains jours, quand elle était de bonne humeur, Zelda acceptait cette obligation. Mais la plupart du temps, cela assombrissait son regard. Au moins, son père ne voulait pas encore en entendre parler car la principale préoccupation restait le retour de Ganon.

De son côté, Link recevait la visite d'Impa dans la salle commune des gardes royaux. Elle venait le féliciter d'être venu en aide à la princesse ainsi que pour sa vigilance. Mais tout cela ne faisait que confirmer la présence d'espions au sein même du château, et peut-être de la Cour.

\- Je continue à mener l'enquête. affirma la sheikah assise sur un sofa rouge, les bras croisés. Mais trouver le moindre indice est si compliqué que n'importe qui peut être suspect. De plus, un message provenant de la Montagne de la Mort nous est parvenu ; un groupe de monstres y a monté son campement. Les gorons les surveillent étroitement mais ces infâmes créatures peuvent passer à l'action à tout moment. Nous envisageons d'intervenir d'ici peu.

Le visage du blond devint encore plus sérieux face à la réalité. Pour lui, le retour du Fléau n'était plus qu'une affaire de quelques mois. Un an, tout au plus. Imaginer combattre le Mal suffisait pour rendre Link soucieux et fermé. Il restait conscient des conséquences qui s'ensuivrait en cas de victoire, comme en cas d'échec.

\- Dis-moi, Link. commença Impa sur un ton plus serein. En examinant ton dossier, j'ai appris que tu fêterais bientôt ton anniversaire.

Le jeune haussa les sourcils, pris de court pas une telle remarque de sa part et un tel changement de sujet. Il lui confirma que c'était bien le cas.

\- J'imagine que tu aimerais bien avoir une permission ? Tu as fait un excellent travail depuis que tu es au château. Tu le mérites bien.

\- Et la princesse ? demanda-t-il immédiatement en pensant à la dernière attaque des yigas.

La sheikah fut contente de constater son inquiétude et son investissement dans son rôle de chevalier servant.

\- N'aie crainte. Tant qu'elle reste ici, elle n'encourt aucun danger. lui assura Impa en hochant la tête. Je resterai à ses côtés.

Une fois que leur discussion prit fin, le capitaine de la garde s'en alla silencieusement dîner dans son coin, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, ce soir-là était différent des autres. Link ne se sentait pas seul bien que personne ne soit à sa table. Une atmosphère différente régnait dans la salle à manger, sûrement depuis que la princesse le traitait avec plus de gentillesse. Le jeune homme termina de manger puis partit en direction de sa chambre. Dehors, la nuit plongeait la citadelle dans le noir et laissait le calme pour maître. Les lanternes qui éclairaient les chemins donnaient l'impression d'une multitude de lucioles planant sur Hyrule. Mais Link préférait tout de même l'ambiance d'Elimith et les gros rires ressortant de l'unique taverne du village. Ses parents lui manquaient... La permission dont lui parlait Impa lui paraissait dorénavant nécessaire. Le roi avait dû comprendre que son devoir passait avant tout, donc que sa famille n'influencerait en rien son immense mission.

\- Oh, tu es là, Link. prononça une voix modérée devant lui.

Le chevalier, qui rivait son regard au sol, leva la tête et vit la princesse arriver en tenue de prêtresse. Cela l'étonna grandement au vu de l'heure plutôt avancée de la nuit. Zelda remarqua qu'il se questionnait à propos de sa tenue, et elle se montra embarrassée.

\- Je m'en vais prier dans le temple royal. lui expliqua-t-elle en joignant ses mains. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire lors de mon dernier voyage donc je dois rattraper cette nuit.

_Cette nuit ?_ se répéta Link en cachant sa sidération. Après un trajet de plusieurs heures et des événements exténuants, la princesse faisait une session de prière ? Urbosa avait raison : la prêtresse royale était volontaire et courageuse. Mais il fallait rester vigilant.

\- Je vous accompagne. déclara simplement le chevalier sur un ton neutre.

Le visage de Zelda exprima de l'inquiétude.

\- Tu es sûr ? Cela va durer quelques heures...

L'hylien acquiesça et elle en fut soulagée, en quelque sorte. D'une part car elle se savait en sécurité, puis elle ne serait pas seule. La jeune fille le remercia et ils se dirigèrent vers le temple royal, isolé dans l'un des sous-sols. L'air y était frais et humide, un lointain vent sifflait entre les murs pour donner une atmosphère presque inquiétante. Mais Zelda s'y était habituée. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle venait ici. Quand ils furent arrivés, Link poussa une lourde porte en bois massif et il découvrit un bassin creusé dans la roche où une statue de la déesse Hylia se dressait en son centre. La princesse retira ses sandales et s'enfonça dans l'eau glacée en masquant une grimace.

Cela n'empêcha pas Link de frissonner rien qu'à l'idée de se trouver à sa place. Lui qui était facilement frileux... Il referma la porte puis s'assit en tailleur, dos à la source pour préserver l'intimité de la princesse. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle d'accueillir quelqu'un dans un lieu sacré lors de ses prières... Quelques torches et lanternes éclairaient le bassin. Impa avait donné l'ordre que tout soit prêt pour ce soir-là. Les domestiques avaient fait du bon boulot. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Peut-être une demi-heure, si ce n'est plus. La Lame Purificatrice émit une vibration qui fit tressaillir Link et le força à lentement dégainer son arme en évitant de déranger la prêtresse royale. Avec stupéfaction, il vit la lame briller comme toutes les fois où son pouvoir était éveillé. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

-_ La Princesse est entrée en transe, Maître_. lui annonça soudainement la voix de l'épée._ Son aura fait écho avec la mienne_.

Link l'observa un instant puis se tourna vers Zelda, toujours surpris. En effet, elle ne bougeait plus mais l'hylienne laissait émaner comme une atmosphère de sérénité et de calme intense.

\- _Ne vous avisez pas à vouloir l'en tirer_. le prévint l'épée. _Il est bien difficile d'être en état de transe_.

Jamais il n'aurait osé faire une telle chose ! Le respect que Link lui devait le poussait à rester de dos. Observer ainsi la prêtresse royale pendant sa session de prière était un geste presque effronté de sa part. Ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin que Zelda revint à elle, exténuée. Plusieurs fois, son chevalier servant avait manqué de s'endormir mais son épée avait toujours été là pour le maintenir éveillé. La princesse le remercia pour sa patience et ils purent revenir vers l'aile Ouest du château. Par courtoisie, Link l'accompagna jusqu'au couloir de ses appartements, puis la quitta poliment. Tant pis s'il ne dormirait que cinq heures. Le sommeil n'était pas sa première préoccupation.

oOo

Une semaine passa pendant laquelle les deux élus se côtoyèrent dans une bonne atmosphère. La princesse se montrait bien plus douce et ouverte même si Link ne parlait pas. Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, surtout s'il était ainsi de nature. Les journées de Zelda se résumaient essentiellement à la recherche et à la prière. Tous deux ne se quittaient que lors des repas. Ce qui était le cas de ce jour-là, en ce début de printemps. Le Prodige avait fini de manger depuis plus d'une heure déjà et attendait avant de pouvoir poursuivre son rôle de protection. Il prit la décision de retrouver Conrad et Gautier pour les saluer et demander de leurs nouvelles. Ses deux compagnons traversaient justement le grand Hall quand il les croisa hasardeusement. Leur compagnie devait partir en exercice dans la plaine d'Hyrule, dans l'après-midi.

\- Alors, Link ! se réjouit le brun en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Oui. répondit-il simplement sous le regard interrogateur de Gautier.

Visiblement, Conrad ne l'avait pas mis au courant de l'ancienne demande de la princesse quant à avoir un nouveau chevalier servant.

\- Tant mieux. sourit son ami, content que tout se soit arrangé. On va demander notre solde. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

D'un signe de tête, le jeune capitaine accepta la proposition et le suivit à travers les divers couloirs du château. D'après Gautier, le ciel qui se couvrait annonçait une averse imminente. La température avait grandement chuté depuis la matinée, ce qui était plutôt anormal en ce mois de mars. Le trio se rendit au niveau des quartiers généraux où une petite file de chevaliers et soldats attendait de recevoir la paie. Link avait déjà reçu la sienne deux semaines auparavant de toute manière. Après avoir acquis leurs bourses, Conrad maugréa en la soupesant puis en la rangeant dans sa poche.

\- Ce n'est pas avec trois cents rubis par mois que je vais pouvoir m'acheter une maison dans la citadelle... se plaignit-il.

\- Tes parents sont nobles, ils vont forcément t'aider à en acheter une. souligna Gautier en observant un valet, plus loin. De plus, tu devrais avoir un héritage assez conséquent.

Le brun rétorqua qu'il ne voulait pas une maison au point de souhaiter la mort de ses parents... Cette lugubre pensée le fit frémir d'horreur et Conrad affirma qu'il accepterait des missions supplémentaires pour gagner mieux sa vie. Les jeunes chevaliers avaient bien souvent du mal à s'en sortir dans leurs premières années. Seuls les cas exceptionnels comme Link jouissaient d'une vie plus confortable. Cependant, le jeune Prodige préférait envoyer une partie de sa solde à ses parents car il n'avait pas tant besoin d'argent que ça. Il avait un toit et de la nourriture, cela lui suffisait.

Quand ils passèrent devant une grande horloge, Link s'attarda sur l'heure et constata qu'il se devait de rejoindre la princesse. De ce fait, il salua ses amis et se dirigea vers les cuisines royales, son habituel lieu de rendez-vous. Zelda l'y attendait auprès de sa nourrice, devant l'un des grands battants d'une porte.

\- Tu restes fidèle à toi-même. se réjouit Impa en le voyant arriver. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en retard.

Le blond fut à leur hauteur et la princesse lui rappela le programme de la journée : après avoir prié à la cathédrale de la citadelle, elle devait bénir une vieille dame mourante, autrefois une grande dame de la Cour.

\- Demain, nous nous rendrons à Akkala pour rendre visite à Robbie. lui annonça Zelda par la suite. Il aurait des découvertes importantes à nous montrer. D'après ses dires, ce serait des armes dont l'aspect serait inspiré de l'équipement royal.

\- Vous devriez en profiter pour vous rendre sur la Montagne de la Mort. lui conseilla la sheikah en croisant les bras. Tous les jours, des nouvelles inquiétantes nous parviennent pour nous affirmer que des monstres y camperaient.

Impa fixa intensément le chevalier qui comprit facilement où elle voulait en venir. Quelques instants plus tard, il emboita le pas de la princesse en direction de la citadelle.

oOo 

Le lendemain, lorsque Link émergea de son sommeil, l'air froid de sa chambre était si mordant qu'il se mit à grelotter sous ses draps. S'il avait su qu'il ferait une si basse température, il aurait sorti la couette d'hiver ! Rapidement, le jeune homme s'habilla chaudement en portant notamment quelques habits de sa tenue d'Elimith par-dessous sa Tunique, ainsi que sa capuche pour se protéger en cas d'intempérie. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, tira les rideaux et dut aussitôt se protéger les yeux d'une lumière éblouissante. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, Link put constater le vaste et aveuglant paysage blanc qui s'offrait à lui. Tout était recouvert de neige. _Impossible_, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Un tel dérèglement climatique ne pouvait être qu'inquiétant... Cela était-il un signe annonciateur du retour du Fléau ? Ganon voulait-il un paysage mort avant son arrivée ? Le blond fronça les sourcils puis tourna les talons.

Il partit manger rapidement son petit-déjeuner et rejoignit la princesse dans les plus brefs délais. Celle-ci l'attendait près des écuries en tenant leurs chevaux. Le froid piquait et rougissait les joues de tous ceux qui osaient sortir. Link trottina jusqu'à Zelda et monta sur le dos de sa monture afin de prendre la route.

\- C'est une météo plutôt surprenante. dit la jeune fille en étudiant les alentours. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça... J'ai ordonné que l'on distribue des couvertures aux familles dans le besoin.

Zelda esquissa un léger sourire et regarda son chevalier servant.

\- L'essentiel est que la population aille bien. D'après les premières nouvelles, c'est le cas.

Le Prodige trouva son sourire fort agréable et appréciable en ce début de journée assez difficile à cause du temps. Ils passèrent l'arche d'entrée et entrèrent dans la citadelle. Dans les rues blanches, des enfants jouaient à se jeter de la neige ou bien à créer quelques sculptures à leur image. La bonne humeur était bien présente, seuls les plus anciens trouvaient cette météo inquiétante et anormale. Link dut se baisser pour éviter une boule de neige perdue. Les enfants responsables aperçurent la princesse et l'élu de l'épée et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'excuser humblement, terriblement confus.

Suite à cet incident insignifiant, les deux jeunes gens poursuivirent leur route vers le Nord-Est. La brise glaciale ne facilitait pas leur voyage et une nouvelle tombée de neige les força à tirer leurs capuches sur leurs têtes. A croire que tout semblait contre eux. Ces quatre heures à cheval paraissaient bien longues...

\- Dis-moi, Link. Où es-tu né ? lui demanda la princesse pour se changer les idées.

Il fut perplexe suite à cette question inattendue venant de sa part. Sa surprise se lut aisément sur son visage un court un instant.

\- A Elimith. répondit-il finalement.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Zelda ne s'en étonna pas. Peut-être car il dégageait une de ces allures sereines et calmes typiques des villages de la campagne.

\- J'imagine que tu n'y es pas revenu depuis des mois... Impa m'a dit que tu travaillais au château depuis trois ans.

\- En effet.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, laissant seulement le claquement des sabots résonner autour d'eux et le vent siffler dans leurs oreilles. La conversation restait encore difficile avec lui même s'il répondait, ce qui n'était pas le cas quelques jours plus tôt. Link repensait aux derniers mots de l'hylienne. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il avait quitté son village natal... Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Bientôt, il aurait dix-sept ans. Tous le considéraient déjà presque comme un adulte. Son air fermé renforçait sûrement cette image-là.

Après quelques heures silencieuses de route, tous deux firent une halte près d'un vieil abri. Il ne leur restait qu'une trentaine de minutes avant leur destination mais leurs chevaux réclamaient une pause d'au moins un quart d'heure. Les élus des déesses s'assirent sous un arbre en attendant. Zelda était assise sur l'unique pierre car son chevalier avait préféré la lui laisser et s'asseoir à même le sol, en tailleur. De la vapeur s'échappait de leurs bouches à chaque expiration et s'envolait lentement avant de disparaître. La blonde observait la Montagne de la Mort face à elle et située à des kilomètres. Elle se demandait bien quels types de créatures hostiles étaient venus la peupler.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une masse blanche fondre sur Link et le faire sursauter. Inquiète, la princesse se tourna aussitôt vers lui et se figea de stupeur en découvrant le tas de neige tombé sur sa chevelure et recouvrant une partie de son visage. Le vent avait balayé une des branches au-dessus de sa tête et avait provoqué une chute fortuite de neige. Face à l'expression décontenancé du jeune homme, Zelda ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats tant la situation lui paraissait absurde et improbable. Doucement, Link s'épousseta puis secoua la tête, les joues rougies non seulement par le froid mais aussi par l'embarras. Mais quand un amas de neige tomba sur la princesse pour la calmer, ce fut à son tour d'être pris d'un rire léger et incontrôlé. Cela sidéra la princesse. D'une part car il se moquait ouvertement d'elle en retour, mais aussi parce que Link riait. Elle ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur qu'elle chassa en croisant les bras.

\- Eh bien ? fit-elle en adoptant une expression mécontente. Tu oses te rire de la fille de ton roi ?

Sa question eut l'effet d'une douche glacée pour le chevalier qui se calma aussitôt en détournant le regard, honteux.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, votre Altesse. la pria-t-il en se faisant plus petit.

Zelda le considéra durant un long instant sans bouger. Elle attrapa finalement de la neige à ses pieds, la compacta au creux de ses mains et la lança sur le Prodige. Il la reçut dans l'épaule et écarquilla des yeux en retenant un hoquet. Link la regarda avec tant d'incompréhension que cela la fit rire une fois de plus.

\- Je te mets au défi de faire de même. lui adressa-t-elle en se relevant.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. déclara-t-il en balayant la neige sur ses vêtements.

Elle comprenait parfaitement la raison et se contenta de soupirer doucement en souriant. Zelda examina les alentours et inspira l'air frais et revigorant.

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'enviais souvent les enfants de la citadelle. lui avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. De la fenêtre de ma chambre, je pouvais les voir s'amuser. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le droit de les rejoindre puisque je devais consacrer mon temps à la méditation...

Link la regardait avec attention en essayant de se mettre à sa place. La princesse avait vécu son enfance cloîtrée entre les murs du château tandis que lui, il avait bénéficié de toute la liberté et l'environnement d'Elimith. Elle devait se sentir bien seule... La reine était morte il y a dix ans de cela et n'avait pu rester auprès de son enfant, par conséquent. Lui-même avait failli perdre sa mère à cause d'une longue et exténuante maladie.

\- Avez-vous déjà glissé sur la neige ? la questionna-t-il en ayant peur de la froisser.

L'hylienne afficha un air étonné et lui demanda d'expliciter.

\- Dévaler des pentes sur une ou plusieurs planches. ajouta Link en se frottant un bras.

Les yeux de la princesse se mirent à briller d'excitation en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une telle activité pratiquée dans la région d'Hébra.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? se renseigna-t-elle en atténuant son emballement. Est-ce trépidant ?

Link la dévisagea un instant d'un air impassible mais les traits de son visage ne tardèrent pas s'adoucir quand de beaux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Oui. dit-il calmement en hochant la tête. Voulez-vous essayer ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment... répondit Zelda à contrecœur. S'il nous reste un peu de temps, nous pourrons essayer après avoir vu Robbie.

Le chevalier approuva d'un signe et il fut l'heure pour eux de reprendre la route. Le paysage enneigé ne facilitait pas le bon marquage du chemin malgré les récentes traces de pas. Fort heureusement, des panneaux leur indiquaient la direction à suivre et les guidaient du mieux possible. Ils finirent par apercevoir l'étrange structures au sommet d'une colline, surplombant la région d'Akkala et l'océan. Ils trouvèrent même un Gardien non loin de la bâtisse. Leurs chevaux furent attachés au tronc d'un arbre, à l'abri des intempéries, puis la princesse vint frapper doucement à la porte. Une voix les incita à passer le seuil, ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de faire dans la foulée. Link put découvrir une grande pièce jonchée de feuilles et de pièces détachées affiliées aux Gardiens.

\- Soyez la bienvenue, votre Altesse ! s'exclama une voix masculine sur leur droite.

A l'unisson, les deux élus tournèrent la tête et virent un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années travailler sur son atelier. Il leur fit face et dévoila de singulières lunettes qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. C'était un membre du clan Sheikah à peine plus grand qu'eux. Le chercheur quitta son tabouret et vint leur serrer la main.

\- Je suis Robbie. se présenta-t-il poliment. Je travaille en partenariat avec Pru'ha et son équipe. Venez, avancez ! Je vais vous montrer mes dernières inventions !

Robbie accourut vers un coin de la salle où reposaient des armes noires d'une beauté captivante. Elles intriguèrent aussitôt Link qui ne se fit pas prier pour suivre le sheikah.

\- Je me suis inspiré de l'équipement royal pour créer des armes anti-Fléau. leur annonça-t-il avec beaucoup de fierté. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à les rendre très solides, pour le moment...

Il se retourna en tenant un fourreau noir qu'il tendit au chevalier. Link l'attrapa puis dégaina l'épée afin de la contempler avec admiration. Les gravures étaient si fines et délicates qu'il n'oserait jamais l'utiliser pour un combat, de peur de l'abimer.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir si elle est efficace contre Ganon ? lui demanda Zelda, visiblement perplexe. Nous n'avons aucune donnée sur lui...

\- J'ai étudié le mécanisme de création des lasers, chez les Gardiens. Il semblerait que ce soit dû aux frottements entre deux minerais en particuliers. expliqua Robbie en reprenant l'arme. Après analyse, j'ai trouvé desquels il s'agissait, je les ai utilisés et associés pour forger une première arme. La couleur noire m'a beaucoup intrigué, vous savez ? Je l'ai ensuite plongé dans l'eau de la source de la Force, et il s'est produit un phénomène tout à fait étonnant.

Les sourcils de la blonde se haussèrent en apprenant cela. Toutes ces informations lui semblaient presque irréalistes.

\- Une réaction a eu lieu. poursuivit Robbie en se dirigeant vers un coffre sheikah, à quelques mètres de là. Je ne saurais ni l'expliquer, ni le décrire correctement. Cependant, je peux vous affirmer qu'il y avait une alchimie entre les deux éléments. Une complémentarité. Cette arme possède très certainement des qualités de purification, tout comme l'eau des sources. Moins puissantes, certes, mais tout de même efficaces.

-Incroyable... souffla Zelda en examinant l'épée avec beaucoup de considération.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la seule de mes découvertes ! se vanta Robbie en sortant un étrange objet du coffre.

Cela ressemblait à un petit bâton en pierre sculptée d'où sortait une vague lueur orangée qui rappela immédiatement à Link le coffre dans sa chambre. Le chercheur activa subitement le mécanisme et le bâtonnet se déplia avant qu'une lame bleutée n'apparaisse et fasse sursauter les deux élus.

\- Je vous présente le couteau archéonique ! Une arme légère et particulièrement efficace car peu de matériaux peuvent lui résister ! Je l'ai testé sur mon enclume, elle n'a pas fait long feu... Quel gaspillage de ma part. murmura-t-il dans sa barbe en prêtant le glaive au Prodige.

Link l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures, le regard pétillant d'admiration. En voilà, un bel accessoire ! La princesse complimenta Robbie pour son excellent travail qui permettait aux recherches d'avancer.

\- Je travaille actuellement sur des armes du même type mais c'est bien plus compliqué et sophistiqué. Je suis persuadé que la technologie archéonique pourrait s'avérer très utile face au Fléau. lui assura le sheikah en croisant les bras. Ce Ganon n'aura qu'à bien se tenir s'il ne veut pas finir taillé en pièces.

\- On pense qu'il serait responsable de la neige. dit Zelda avec une inquiétude visible sur son visage. S'il dérègle le climat, peut-être est-ce pour mieux nous affaiblir avant son arrivée ?

Robbie prit le temps de réfléchir à ses propos bien qu'il finisse par la contredire.

\- C'est fort peu probable, Princesse. Les neiges de printemps sont rares mais possibles. Croyez-moi, cela ne devrait pas vous effrayer. Voulez-vous lire mes écrits ? lui proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Mes travaux figurent dessus.

\- Avec plaisir. lui assura Zelda en se dirigeant vers une pile de feuilles.

\- Cela sera un peu long à lire, cependant...

La princesse lui certifia que ce n'était point grave car elle avait encore quelques heures devant elle avant de partir pour la Montagne de la Mort. Pendant qu'elle lisait les notes du chercheurs sheikah, Link en profita pour visiter l'atelier et examiner les prototypes d'armes plus ou moins réussies ou finies. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et pour tous les goûts. Même si le Prodige préférait amplement le maniement de l'épée, il aimait tout particulièrement le tir à l'arc car ce fut véritablement la deuxième arme qu'il eut l'occasion de maîtriser étant petit. Pourtant, Link se débrouillait très bien avec les lances ou mêmes les espadons, bien qu'il ne les utilisait que très rarement lors de ses exercices. D'une oreille distraite, il n'entendait que vaguement les propos des deux scientifiques. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout explorer dans la pièce, le blond sortit de la demeure et fit un tour du domaine en surveillant constamment ses arrières. Une flamme bleue unique dansait dans un étrange foyer devant la maison. Link n'en avait jamais vu de telle... Les sheikahs possédaient vraiment une technologie hors du commun.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Zelda sortit pour le rejoindre, sa longue lecture étant terminée. Elle aperçut Link accroupi devant la carcasse d'un Gardien pour le tâter.

\- Link ! l'appela-t-elle en le rejoignant. Nous pouvons nous remettre en route.

Tant pis pour la glisse sur la neige. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était dangereux. De plus, n'en ayant jamais fait, Zelda risquait de se blesser inutilement.

\- Ce soir, nous coucherons au monastère de Calèth, près de la Montagne de la Mort. annonça-t-elle en se frottant les mains afin de les réchauffer. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de rentrer au château avant la nuit.

Link hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était entièrement d'accord. Au moins, la princesse serait plus en sécurité que dans un relais. Tous deux reprirent donc la route vers le volcan d'Hyrule en se demandant quel type de créatures ils y trouveraient. Link, qui avait déjà vécu des batailles, connaissait la faune des monstres, du moins une certaine partie. Il avait surtout vu des bokoblins et des moblins. Mais peut-être y allait-il en avoir d'autres espèces ? Cette incertitude permanente ne lui plaisait guère et avait même tendance à le rendre inquiet. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à les vaincre, loin de là. Mais la princesse Zelda... Elle représentait une proie facile.

Surtout, le Prodige se demandait comment elle réagirait face à leur mort. Car affronter une telle chose, même pour un soldat expérimenté, restait une vision effroyable et glaçante.

**oOo**

**Oui, je répète, je sais que le laboratoire d'Elimith et l'équipement archéonique ne sont apparus qu'après le retour de Ganon ! J'ai appris ça il y a moins d'un mois... J'ai essayé de me rattraper sur l'équipement archéonique en n'en faisant qu'un début de découverte, Robbie ne pense même pas l'utiliser contre les Gardiens. Cependant, pour l'équipement de garde royale, il a bien été confectionné à cette époque sur le modèle de l'équipement royal. C'est marqué dans le jeu et dans **_**Creating a champion**_**. **

**En espérant que vous aillez aimé ce chapitre ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas trop d'avis dessus, il me parait un peu plat... Surtout que je suis très avancée dans les chapitres à venir et qu'il se passe des choses bien plus intéressantes !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira de mieux en mieux x) **


	9. Chapitre 8

Merci à Zerlyne et à une autre personne (dont je n'ai pas le pseudo, je suis désolée si tu te reconnais…) pour vos commentaires ! Je suis très contente de constater que ma fanfiction vous plaise x) J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

oOo

**Code d'honneur des chevaliers :**

**6\. Il ne recule pas devant l'ennemi ou l'obstacle.**

oOo

Les deux élus des déesses reprirent leur chemin après avoir salué Faras, ce dernier leur ayant promis de poursuivre ses recherches sur les armes anti-Fléau et les Gardiens. Zelda et son chevalier servant redescendirent dans la vallée enneigée pour rejoindre la Montagne de la Mort. Mis à part quelques marchands, les routes demeuraient délaissées de toute présence humaine, il n'y avait que le calme et la sérénité de la nature qui les accompagnaient. Par moments, un renard bondissait devant eux pour aller se cacher derrière un buisson ou des oiseaux s'envolaient à leur approche. Zelda savait qu'ils devraient passer non loin de la source de la Force même s'ils ne s'y arrêteraient pas ce jour-là. Au loin, la forteresse d'Akkala était très nettement visible et dévoilait le scintillement des canons perchés à son sommet.

\- Prions pour que tout ait fondu d'ici quelques jours. soupira Zelda en resserrant son emprise sur ses rênes. Il ne faudrait pas que la neige ait un effet néfaste sur les futures récoltes... Si jamais les ressources venaient à manquer, le château ouvrira ses greniers et ses caves pour distribuer des vivres à la population.

Link vit la princesse hocher la tête avec détermination, devant lui, ce qui éveilla chez lui un sentiment de reconnaissance et de respect. Les paroles d'Urbosa prenaient de plus en plus sens à ses yeux et il ne pouvait qu'en être soulagé. Zelda veillait constamment sur son peuple au détriment de ses propres intérêts. Mais combien de personnes en avaient seulement conscience ? Link savait que la Cour n'hésitait pas à lui faire le moindre reproche. La princesse énuméra dans un murmure ce qu'ils devaient faire une fois sur la Montagne de la Mort. L'inquiétude la trahissait à travers une posture légèrement plus courbée et des épaules affaissées, ce qui n'échappa pas au chevalier. Seulement, il n'osa point s'adresser à la princesse pour la rassurer. Cela ne faisait que bien trop peu de temps que leur relation s'était améliorée. Et quand bien même ils auraient été amis, ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais pensait-il, Link n'aurait su trouver les bons mots.

Plus d'une heure s'écoula avant qu'ils ne parviennent au pied de la Montage de la Mort. Leurs chevaux furent attachés près d'une source pour qu'ils puissent se désaltérer jusqu'au retour de leurs maîtres. La neige n'était déjà plus présente, elle avait laissé place à une roche et une terre rougeâtres ainsi qu'à une température plus élevée. Les deux élus durent retirer leurs couches de vêtements chauds pour ne pas suffoquer en gagnant de l'altitude. Le volcan ne se trouvait plus très loin et tout peuple différent de celui des gorons pouvait très difficilement supporter la chaleur. Le chemin qu'emprunta la princesse n'était pas très bien indiqué car le nombre de panneaux laissait à désirer. Pour se diriger vers l'Ouest du volcan, elle devait se référer à la position du soleil, voire du château dans la mesure où elle l'apercevait au loin.

\- Nous devons examiner le camp des monstres pour déterminer s'ils représentent un danger immédiat. répéta Zelda à voix haute pour elle-même. Toi qui a connu plusieurs batailles avant aujourd'hui, tu sais bien de quoi ils sont capables...

La blonde jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour observer son compagnon de route puis elle s'arrêta.

\- Est-ce que... tu as déjà perdu des amis à toi ?

Link lui répondit négativement à travers un simple geste de la tête. Il avait déjà vu des chevaliers perdre la vie mais ses camarades n'avaient jamais été parmi eux, fort heureusement. Il se demandait quelle aurait été sa réaction si cela s'était produit... Les amis du Prodige restaient peu nombreux mais comptaient beaucoup à ses yeux. Devant lui, la princesse s'était remise à marcher correctement et observait avec minutie leur environnement à la recherche du lieu indiqué. Link la regardait en se posant lui aussi quelques questions. Avait-elle des amis proches ? Si non, comment avait-elle grandi jusqu'ici ? Ne connaissait-elle que la solitude ? Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais Link ne l'avait vu accompagner d'une autre jeune fille.

Après moins d'une heure de marche, Zelda fit signe à son chevalier servant d'avancer silencieusement en posant son index sur sa bouche. Et dire qu'ils devaient s'en occuper eux-mêmes... Cela ne coulait pas sous le sens ! Le roi, son père, aurait dû plutôt envoyer une troupe de soldats. Mais peut-être pensait-il que le Prodige saurait mieux s'en charger ? Les deux jeunes gens se plaquèrent derrière un rocher lorsqu'ils perçurent des couinements bien connus de Link. Avec une grande discrétion et beaucoup de précaution, il passa la tête sur le côté afin d'épier le camp de monstres, essentiellement composé de bokoblins de diverses couleurs. De simples sous-fifres de ce genre inquiétaient le roi ? Le blond fronça néanmoins les sourcils quand il vit trois bokoblins blancs assis autour d'un feu. Eux, ils étaient bien plus coriaces et féroces que leurs partenaires. Lors de sa deuxième bataille, Link avait pu constater la difficulté avec laquelle se battaient ses camarades face à eux.

Le chevalier se retira pour venir plaquer son dos contre la roche volcanique. Il prit une légère inspiration avant de tirer son bouclier sous le regard soucieux de la princesse, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Tant que vous resterez cachée ici, vous serez à l'abri. lui affirma Link avec gravité.

Zelda n'eut point le temps de répondre qu'il bondit en dehors de leur cachette et se précipita vers ses ennemis pour profiter de l'effet de surprise. La plupart ne purent réagir car déjà pourfendus par le rapide Prodige. Link bondit sur un rocher pour prendre appui et mieux transpercer la peau d'une nouvelle cible à l'aide de son épée. Les trois bokoblins blancs sursautèrent, la bouche grande ouverte, puis se précipitèrent vers leurs armes primitives mais tout de même dangereuses. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme les surveillait en combattant leurs semblables. D'un coup, il para une attaque et enchaîna avec une attaque circulaire pour éloigner ses ennemis. Un bokoblin eut le ventre tranché et tomba à la renverse dans une plainte presque déchirante. Seulement, ses congénères blancs prirent la relève, bondirent simultanément sur Link en le menaçant de leurs battes à pointes.

Le chevalier roula sur le côté pour les éviter mais dérapa sur un galet mal enfoncé, ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre. En se voyant dans une position de faiblesse, Link serra les dents et planta la Lame Purificatrice dans le sol pour ne pas tomber. Il l'arracha du sol, évita une nouvelle attaque et s'élança vers l'un de ses ennemis. Dissimulée derrière son rocher, Zelda suivait le combat avec anxiété. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait combattre, mais cette fois-ci tout était bien plus brutal, violent. Quand elle vit une arme lui frôler le flanc, la princesse retint un hoquet d'horreur en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Presque immédiatement, Link contre-attaqua après avoir désarmé son ennemi grâce à son bouclier.

Avec une dextérité presque surhumaine, il prit la vie de nombreux monstres sans même être blessé. Seulement, deux immenses silhouettes apparurent au sommet de la côte, provoquant une vague de frissons chez Zelda. Elle se plaqua fortement à la pierre, le souffle coupé. Des... Des lynels... Ces créatures ressemblaient à la description faite par Mipha, quelques temps plus tôt. S'ils la voyaient, les conséquences seraient dramatiques... Link leva les yeux vers eux, ses traits se durcirent. Avec deux de ses monstres en plus, il allait avoir bien du mal à venir à bout de ce combat indemne. Les lynels s'élancèrent vers l'hylien et effectuèrent un bond gigantesque. Le sol trembla lors de leur réception, quelques bokoblins tombèrent en poussant un grognement.

Link eut un mouvement de recul : puisqu'il était en pente vis-à-vis de ses nouveaux adversaires, son désavantage certain le mettait dans une position délicate. Un bokoblin bondit sur lui mais le blond tourna sur lui-même et lui coupa sèchement l'abdomen. Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui, son cœur rata un battement juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur le côté pour éviter l'épée d'un des lynels. D'un geste rapide, Link lui asséna un coup au bras armé afin de l'affaiblir, avec succès. La créature poussa un puissant rugissement de colère et de douleur tandis que son congénère abattit à son tour sa masse sur Link. Le chevalier évita l'attaque en sautant en arrière, l'arme s'enfonça lourdement dans le sol et immobilisa son propriétaire bien trop longtemps pour que le Prodige puisse agir. L'hylien se précipita vers le lynel, monta sur son puissant bras musclé et sauta en prenant la fusée de son épée à deux mains.

Du point de vue de la princesse, ce fut une scène presque irréelle. Elle entendit son compagnon pousser une forte exclamation quelques instants avant que la Lame Purificatrice ne pénètre l'échine et paralyse le lynel. La douleur dut être foudroyante... Ce dernier se cabra dans un terrible hurlement. Link se baissa pour esquiver l'épée qui passa si près de son front que la lame parvint tout de même à lui couper superficiellement la peau. Il bascula sur le côté en grimaçant tandis que la maigre poignée de monstres restant venait l'encercler. Dans la panique, Zelda se releva et se fit violence pour retenir un cri d'effroi. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il était pris au piège ! Mais Link en avait déjà conscience...

D'un coup, il roula sur le côté et se releva l'instant suivant pour terminer sa mission, les dents serrées. Quand le chevalier remarqua où regardait dorénavant le lynel, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'eut le temps d'agir que la créature se précipita vers la princesse en s'emparant de son arc.

\- Couchez-vous ! hurla-t-il tout en chargeant l'épée de légende d'énergie.

Brusquement, il fit une attaque circulaire et déploya toute la puissance de l'épée pour éliminer en un coup les derniers bokoblins debout. Aussitôt, il s'élança à la poursuite de la dernière créature en rechargeant l'arme. Quant à Zelda, elle se jeta au sol lorsque le lynel décocha ses flèches meurtrières dans sa direction. La jeune fille se plaqua contre le rocher pour se protéger d'une autre attaque, le monstre replaça ses projectiles sur la corde. Link projeta alors un éclat de pouvoir vers lui en fendant l'air de son arme légendaire. L'une des pattes du lynel fut atteinte et le fit vaciller un instant. Cependant, le jeune homme pressentait déjà la suite, la pression monta d'un cran chez lui. Leur ennemi contourna la roche volcanique pour se retrouver loin face à la blonde et prit alors son élan.

Précipitamment, il reprit appui sur un rocher et s'élança vers la princesse en voyant l'effroyable créature dégainer son épée. Une fois de plus, sa concentration au summum, le temps sembla se ralentir pour Link. Il se réceptionna subitement au sol puis pivota sur lui-même en plaçant son bouclier devant lui. D'un coup, la lourde épée bestiale s'abattit sur sa protection avant tant de force que l'épaule du chevalier partit en arrière dans un atroce craquement qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Sous le choc, son bouclier vint le percuter et le fit tomber à la renverse, juste devant la princesse. Zelda cria de peur en le voyant heurter lourdement le sol à ses pieds tout en maintenant son bouclier entre lui et l'arme du lynel. La bête se recula, grogna avec animosité mais ne laissa aucun répit au jeune homme. De nouveau, il vint frapper sur son bouclier pour l'affaiblir encore plus et le lui faire lâcher.

Link poussa un gémissement alors qu'il était complètement écrasé contre le sol. Il devait rapidement trouver une solution avant d'être submergé par la fatigue. Son épaule droite, blessée, provoquait des pics de douleur et le gênait dans ses mouvements. Quand le lynel se retira une nouvelle fois, le chevalier jeta son bouclier sur le côté et attrapa la Lame Purificatrice à deux mains.

\- Écartez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Zelda.

Celle-ci sortit de sa torpeur et se jeta machinalement sur sa gauche lorsque le lynel réitéra son attaque. Immédiatement, Link se pencha sur le côté pour esquiver, la mâchoire serrée, il rassembla ses forces puis se releva en plongeant son épée dans le torse du monstre en poussant un cri de rage. Le lynel rugit, les yeux imbibés de sang et ancrés dans le regard de Link, puis il s'écroula après que l'épée eut été retirée. Le Prodige haletait et le fixait en gardant toutes ses précautions. Quand il fut sûr que tous les monstres avaient péri, le chevalier rangea son épée et son bouclier puis se dirigea vers la princesse, pâle comme un linge.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir si vous vous sentez mal. lui suggéra Link malgré son souffle court.

Prise de légers tremblements, Zelda acquiesça sans décrocher le moindre mot puis elle s'assit, rapidement imitée par son chevalier servant. Mais à peine fut-il au sol que ses traits se crispèrent, Link gémit en se tenant l'épaule. Il ne pensait ça que les lynels blancs seraient si puissants, lui qui n'avait affronté que des rouges jusqu'à présent. L'hylienne s'inquiéta immédiatement et se pencha sur lui sans prendre la peine de cacher ses émotions.

\- Par Nayru, tu es blessé ! s'alarma-t-elle en s'affolant.

Elle vit deux plaies sur son visage, ce qui la fit d'autant plus pâlir. Zelda voulut soulever la frange du Prodige pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts mais Link eut un brusque mouvement de recul avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Cela la déstabilisa et la laissa dans l'incompréhension. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, ne s'expliqua pas, si bien que la princesse ne put interpréter sa réaction.

\- Il... Il te faut des soins. décréta-t-elle en se reprenant peu à peu. Tu restes un homme, la moindre blessure grave pourrait t'être fatale.

Son regard dévia sur l'épaule de Link qui persistait à la cacher sous sa main. Lui, il dévisageait la prêtresse royale en restant impassible malgré les événements. Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, elles guériraient comme toutes les précédentes. Cependant, il craignait s'être déboité l'épaule. Zelda soupira lorsqu'elle comprit que son chevalier servant ne se souciait pas de son état. Elle observa alors le carnage autour d'eux avec un regard soucieux. Quel combat... Court mais intense.

\- Les monstres ont l'air de plus en plus féroces et dangereux, on dirait... murmura-t-elle après avoir dégluti. Impa m'a encore affirmé que leur nombre grandissait de jour en jour. Le retour du Fléau ne sera pas aussi lointain que je l'espérais.

Un vent chaud balaya la peau de leurs visages pendant qu'elle marquait une pause. L'odeur du sang qui flottait dans l'air n'était que renforcée par la haute température de la région. C'en devenait presque étouffant par moments. Zelda attrapa ses mains et baissa la tête.

\- Je te dois encore la vie. dit-elle avec réserve. Ton implication dans ton rôle de chevalier est exceptionnelle...

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Son air sérieux désorienta Link.

\- Mais tu devrais faire plus attention, Link ! Se jeter corps et âme dans un combat... c'est pure folie ! le sermonna Zelda avec autorité. Tu as pensé à ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas eu que de simples plaies ? Tu ne dois pas uniquement me protéger, tu sais. Tout un royaume compte sur toi. J'attends de ta part que tu sois plus responsable, la prochaine fois.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent légèrement car il ne s'attendait pas à se faire réprimander de la sorte. Avec embarras, il passa sa main gauche sur son cou et fixa ses pieds en réfléchissant sérieusement aux paroles de la princesse. Il n'avait qu'accompli sa mission, rien de plus... Même si elle n'avait pas tort : il aurait peut-être dû méditer son plan au lieu de suivre son instinct. Zelda constata que le ciel devenait rapidement orangé, signe que la nuit tomberait d'ici quelques heures. Elle se releva tout en cachant le malaise qui l'oppressait à cause de l'environnement morbide puis elle s'épousseta le pantalon.

\- Rejoignons le monastère. Là-bas, ils seront en mesure de te soigner. lui annonça la blonde avec calme.

Link se releva et grimaça contre sa volonté quand une douleur s'éveilla dans son épaule. La princesse fronça les sourcils, lui fit face puis tendit la main vers lui.

\- Je vais te tenir le bouclier. Si tu es blessé, tu ne dois pas porter une telle charge sur ton épaule.

Le chevalier, pris de court, fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas. lui assura-t-il car tout chevalier se devait de porter son équipement, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux durs. À une autre, pas à moi. le prévint Zelda en le regardant durement.

Link parut hésiter mais finit par se plier à sa volonté. Lentement, il s'empara de son bouclier et le tendit à la jeune fille. Quand elle le prit, Zelda écarquilla les yeux à cause du poids relativement conséquent, bien qu'elle réadopta une attitude neutre quelques instants plus tard.

\- Bien, mettons-nous en route.

oOo

La nuit englobait de plus en plus le royaume d'Hyrule quand les deux élus arrivèrent au monastère. Un vieux moine et une bonne sœur les accueillirent les bras ouverts et leur proposèrent aussitôt le couvert. Zelda insista pour que le Prodige soit soigné avant le dîner, ce qui se fit sans plus tarder. La sœur s'occupa de lui procurer les soins nécessaires, c'est-à-dire nettoyer les plaies avec de l'eau bénie provenant de la source de la Force, puis bander l'épaule douloureuse. En effet, il avait manqué de peu la luxation de son membre, ce qui invalidait son bras pour une bonne semaine environ.

La princesse le vit revenir au bout d'une trentaine de minutes alors qu'elle entamait son dessert. Zelda s'excusa bien vite de ne pas l'avoir attendu car la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle et l'obligeait à se coucher rapidement. Link lui fit signe que ce n'était pas bien grave puis il s'attabla à son tour dans la petite pièce qui servait de salle à manger. Ce n'était pas un grand monastère. Situé au Sud-Est de la Montagne de la Mort, son accès restait difficile à cause du manque d'indication. Il n'y avait qu'un étage où se situaient les quelques chambres d'hôtes.

\- Je vais me coucher. Voulez-vous que je débarrasse ? demanda-t-elle au moine quand elle eut fini.

Il refusa poliment.

\- Ne vous contrariez pas avec cela, Votre Altesse. Je vais m'en charger.

\- Merci. le gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire sincère.

Zelda regarda ensuite son chevalier servant. Elle avait des yeux cernés qui témoignaient de sa réelle fatigue.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Link. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Il la remercia d'un discret hochement de tête que la princesse commençait à comprendre peu à peu. Elle salua la bonne sœur puis monta dans sa chambre où l'attendait ses affaires pour la nuit. Link termina son repas en présence des deux religieux. Ils s'assuraient qu'il ne manquait de rien.

\- Ce soir, je louerai les déesses pour avoir choisi des personnes telles que vous. sourit la femme en lui offrant un regard bienveillant. Avec la princesse, vous fournissez tellement d'efforts pour préserver notre beau royaume que c'en est admirable. Puissiez-vous être honorés par toutes les générations qui suivront.

Link ne sut quoi répondre à ça. À la fin de son repas, il la remercia brièvement puis partit à son tour se coucher. La neige avait atteint le monastère, par conséquent la nuit s'annonçait fraîche. Malgré cela, il décida de dormir en laissant la porte ouverte pour se réveiller et agir en cas de problème. Mais dans son état, il ne serait pas apte à utiliser son bouclier. Le Prodige gravit les marches de pierre et leva les yeux vers le fond du couloir où se trouvait la chambre fermée de la princesse. Il lui était reconnaissait pour son aide en allant au monastère. Même s'ils agissaient en gardant toujours une certaine distance entre eux, leur relation s'améliorait doucement. À force de rejet, Link avait fini par penser qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais, que la princesse n'accepterait jamais sa présence. Pourtant maintenant, c'était bien différent.

Link entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il retira sa Tunique, sa chemise de lin puis se dirigea vers un semblant de vieux miroir posé à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce. L'accessoire incliné lui donna une vue d'ensemble, lui permettant de voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Son bandage avait été appliqué avec grand soin, il maintenait efficacement son épaule et atténuait la douleur. Un lourd silence planait dans la chambre. Link avait un corps de jeune homme, dorénavant. Et dire qu'il ne s'en souciait presque jamais... Lentement, il releva son bras sain tout en s'observant à travers la glace, puis l'hylien contracta son biceps. De nombreux muscles se dessinèrent de son ventre jusqu'à son bras, ce qui le fit doucement sourire. Au moins, ses camarades n'allaient plus se moquer de lui.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre contemplation, mais je viens vous apporter une bouillotte pour la nuit. annonça soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Link sursauta puis se retourna subitement avant d'apercevoir la bonne sœur, nullement gênée de le voir ainsi. Pendant qu'elle déposait le récipient sur son dos, le chevalier se fit plus petit, ses joues s'embrasaient sous l'effet de la honte. Lui qui ne rougissait jamais en temps normal, le voilà bien dans l'embarras... La religieuse s'excusa une énième fois puis s'en alla silencieusement. Link ne l'avait pas attendu arriver et aurait préféré qu'elle frappe à la porte pour lui épargner une situation aussi absurde. Il s'empressa de se mettre en tenue de nuit puis se glissa sous les couvertures glacées du lit après avoir éteint son chandelier. Il défit sa queue de cheval et posa l'élastique sur la table de nuit à côté. Le jeune homme frissonna mais rapprocha immédiatement la bouillotte de son corps pour se réchauffer. Étrangement, cela lui rappela son enfance quand sa mère venait s'asseoir au bord de son lit par les rudes nuits d'hiver. Elle lui apportait une couverture supplémentaire pour qu'il n'ait plus froid puis lui contait une vieille légende afin qu'il s'endorme. Link soupira tristement en fermant les yeux. Dans quelques jours, il pourrait enfin revenir à Elimith pour rendre visite à ses parents. Depuis combien de temps les languissait-il ? Il tardait au chevalier de les revoir et de s'excuser pour son silence.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, la princesse Zelda déjeunait en compagnie de la bonne sœur qui lui racontait son aventure, la veille au soir. Apprendre que le Prodige se pavanait devant son miroir, cela n'avait pas de prix ! Toutes deux en rirent, l'arrivée du jeune homme ne fit qu'accentuer leur hilarité. Les symptômes du sommeil se lisaient encore sur son visage endormi et ses cheveux mal coiffés. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entièrement récupéré de son dernier combat. Link ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi toutes deux riaient en le voyant approcher.

\- Nous reprendrons la route d'ici une heure. lui annonça Zelda en reprenant son calme. Mon père attend très certainement notre retour.

Le blond s'attabla puis entama son repas. Les deux femmes ne cessaient de le fixer en souriant, si bien qu'il finit par être embarrassé par leur regard insistant. Son regard interrogateur apitoya la religieuse qui lui avoua avoir raconté la situation de la veille. Link la dévisagea d'un air neutre durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le morceau de pain qu'il tenait lui échappe des mains et plonge dans son verre. La femme se moqua gentiment de lui en lui donnant une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie tandis que Zelda souriait discrètement, appuyée sur sa main.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi imbu de toi-même, Link. dit-elle pour le taquiner. On m'a pourtant dit que tu étais un garçon humble.

Les yeux du chevalier s'agrandirent légèrement alors que sa honte s'accroissait d'autant plus.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. se défendit-il en essuyant sa tunique.

\- Je le sais bien. le rassura-t-elle en acquiesçant. J'étais seulement un peu... Disons... surprise.

Link détourna le regard à cause de son malaise et il reprit son repas en restant définitivement silencieux. La princesse éprouva quelques remords car ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle lui permettrait de mieux s'ouvrir aux autres.

\- La neige a partiellement fondu sur les routes. leur apprit le moine en revenant de sa promenade matinale. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème pour rentrer à la citadelle.

\- C'est une bonne chose. se réjouit la princesse en quittant le banc de bois. Je vais réunir mes affaires pour me tenir prête au départ.

Zelda posa son regard sur son chevalier servant.

\- Link, je m'occuperai de sangler ton bouclier sur ton cheval. Tu dois éviter d'utiliser ton épaule meurtrie.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit du regard quand elle contourna la table pour aller à l'étage. Sous son apparence imperturbable, l'hylien lui était reconnaissant pour cette attention de sa part. Il trouva tout même étrange qu'elle veille à sa santé alors que ce devait être son rôle à lui envers la princesse. Décidément, Zelda était pleine de surprises...


	10. Chapitre 9

**Code d'honneur des chevaliers **

**7\. L'honneur du Chevalier réside dans la seule conformité de sa vie avec l'idéal qu'il s'est choisi librement.**

oOo

Impa gravit silencieusement les marches qui menaient jusqu'au trône où siégeait le roi, accompagné de Sire Oswald, son deuxième conseiller. À son approche, Rhoam Hyrule se leva en affichant un air grave et intimidant. La sheikah ne se laissa cependant pas impressionnée et s'agenouilla un court instant pour le saluer.

\- Mon roi, des nouvelles me sont parvenues de la forteresse d'Akkala. commença-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Comme vous le savez, le Prodige hylien a défait le camp ennemi sur la Montagne de la Mort, il y a de cela trois jours. D'après mes sources, aucune nouvelle troupe ne serait venue les remplacer. Seuls des éclaireurs ont été aperçu à quelques lieues de la forteresse, hier.

Le souverain hocha dignement la tête avant de reprendre place sur son illustre siège. L'excellent travail du Héros avait porté ses fruits. L'intimidation fonctionnait à merveille contre ces infâmes monstres.

\- Faites savoir au général Acrom que je lui enverrai bientôt une trentaine de chevaliers pour renforcer la ceinture de l'Est. La mer reste l'un des principaux espaces par lesquels nous pouvons être attaqués par surprise.

\- Bien.

Impa se retira après l'avoir salué puis le roi se tourna vers son deuxième conseiller en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pensez-vous que les monstres puissent nous envahir en accostant nos côtes ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Est-ce vraiment la bonne solution d'envoyer des hommes expérimentés en renforts.

Sire Oswald plaça ses mains dans son dos et acquiesça lentement.

\- Mon seigneur, j'ai relu attentivement les archives royales datant des millénaires passés. Il est mentionné noir sur blanc que la première vague d'attaques provenait de la mer de l'Est; insista le conseiller, le regard sombre. Ne pas en tenir compte serait une terrible erreur. Les canons de la forteresse y ont été placés dans cet unique but, par ailleurs.

\- Je songe aussi à en placer sur les murailles autour de la citadelle, réfléchit le monarque en se tenant le menton. Cela renforcera notre défense.

\- Pourquoi donc, mon roi ?

Le père de Zelda leva les yeux vers lui, surpris par cette question déroutante. Son conseiller s'empressa de poursuivre.

\- Nous avons déjà des Gardiens Tourelles. Ils sont bien plus efficaces que l'artillerie et demandent bien moins de ressources pour les faire fonctionner. Mais après tout, apporter des canons en soutien pourrait être une bonne idée... Je la soumettrai aux officiers de la garde.

\- Je vous remercie. La survie de notre royaume me préoccupe plus que l'argent placé dans sa protection.

Impa, de son côté, marchait d'un pas rapide en direction des quartiers Ouest du château. Avant d'écrire au général Acrom, elle voulait trouver Pru'ha afin d'avoir des informations sur ses futurs plans. Elles auraient déjà dû se voir la veille mais leur emploi du temps, bien trop chargé, les en avaient empêchées. De plus, Impa devait prendre en compte les différentes demandes des villages hyliens. Depuis quelques temps, elle recevait de nombreuses lettres dans lesquelles les divers chefs voulaient plus de protection pour leurs communes ou bien de l'argent pour rénover certains bâtiments.

\- Impa ! l'interpella la princesse qui arrivait en sens inverse.

La sheikah leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire bienveillant quand elles se rejoignirent. La jeune fille avait pourtant l'air soucieuse au vu de son expression plus fermée que d'habitude.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda sa nourrice en perdant son sourire. Y a-t-il une urgence ?

\- Je cherche Link. dit Zelda en scrutant les alentours. Nous devions aller voir l'évolution des Gardiens.

Impa soupira de soulagement, allégée que ce soit aussi peu inquiétant. Elle croisa les bras et regarda par-dessus son épaule en adoptant une allure décontractée.

\- Il est parti tout à l'heure en permission. lui annonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre. Il est sans doute en route pour Elimith.

Le visage de la princesse se décomposa.

\- Oh... Vraiment ? Il aurait pu me le rappeler... souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je le cherche depuis vingt minutes.

Sa voix devint plus froide sur ses derniers mots, témoignant de sa frustration. Tout ce temps perdu pour rien... Zelda l'aurait plutôt dédié à ses études. Sa nourrice la dévisagea d'un air songeur. Elimith était justement l'un des villages ayant envoyé une lettre. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

\- Princesse, le chef d'Elimith a formulé une requête auprès de votre père. Je n'ai pas encore pu prendre connaissance des motifs, mais je pense que vous êtes la mieux placée pour les comprendre. Si vous partez dès maintenant, vous pourrez rejoindre Link. lui proposa Impa en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sa présence reste un élément de dissuasion pour les Yigas. Vous continuerez d'être en sécurité.

Cela rendit l'hylienne mal à l'aise.

\- Mais il est en permission... Link a le droit de penser à autre chose qu'à son devoir, tout de même.

\- C'est bien vrai. Vous êtes libre de choisir.

Impa replaça correctement sa coiffe traditionnelle, un sourire en coin.

\- Si je me souviens bien, votre père organise demain soir une réception réunissant les nobles de la Cour.

La princesse se crispa en déviant le regard. C'était exact... D'autant plus qu'elle détestait ce genre de soirée superficielle. Danser ne l'avait jamais intéressée, tout comme ses recherches n'intéressaient pas la Cour.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus pour décider de partir sur le champ. répliqua Zelda avant de tourner les talons et courir à sa chambre, suivie par le regard tendre de la sheikah.

Impa lui épargnait ainsi de subir cette réception car elle connaissait parfaitement sa jeune protégée. Son bonheur l'importait plus que tout. L'héritière du trône était aliénée par sa condition, voyager à travers le royaume était devenu sa liberté.

Zelda se changea rapidement, prépara son sac de voyage à toute vitesse puis se rendit rapidement dans l'écurie où l'attendait son cheval. Les domestiques la voyaient s'empresser de quitter l'enceinte du château, ce qui suscita de nombreux questionnements à son sujet. Où partait-elle ? Pourquoi aussi précipitamment ? La jeune fille monta sur le dos de l'équidé puis donna un coup d'étriers en poussant une petite exclamation. Le cheval se cabra puis partit au galop en direction de la plaine d'Hyrule. Zelda le savait... Elle devait passer le moins de temps possible seule, sous peine d'être prise pour cible. Une proie isolée est une proie facile. Ne sachant pas se battre, la princesse demeurait terriblement vulnérable. Elle espérait que son chevalier servant voyageait au pas afin de pouvoir le rattraper dans les plus brefs délais.

Lancé au galop, le cheval royal donnait l'impression de galoper en harmonie avec le vent, accompagné par le claquements de ses sabots et de l'équipement de la princesse. La neige avait fini de fondre la veille, les températures étaient remontées bien qu'il fasse toujours un peu froid. L'air qui fouettait les joues de Zelda lui donnait par endroits des sensations de brûlure et rougissait sa peau. Elle était penchée en avant pour ne pas perdre de vitesse et ne pas épuiser sa monture trop rapidement. Souvent, l'hylienne surveillait d'un œil critique les alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun individu suspect ne rôdait.

Au loin, à quelques centaines de mètres, elle aperçut enfin Link et son cheval qui marchait tranquillement entre les hautes herbes. Visiblement, il empruntait un raccourci pour parvenir plus tôt à destination. Zelda éperonna sa monture, soulagée de le trouver enfin.

\- Link ! l'appela-t-elle quand elle fut assez proche pour être entendue.

Le Prodige tourna prestement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension, et découvrit bel et bien la princesse le rejoindre au galop. Aussitôt, il se demanda quelle bêtise il avait encore commis, ou même s'il avait oublié quelque chose à faire... Zelda arriva à son niveau, les cheveux ébouriffés, et fit cabrer son cheval pour l'arrêter. Elle regarda un instant son chevalier servant puis croisa les bras, manifestement mécontente.

\- Tu aurais pu me rappeler que tu partais aujourd'hui. lui reprocha-t-elle à travers un regard dur. Figure-toi que je t'ai cherché dans tout le château car nous devions aller voir les Gardiens.

Face à son éternel air impassible, la jeune fille soupira avant de reporter son regard au loin.

\- Je m'attendais à des excuses de ta part. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. s'indigna-t-elle en renfermant son emprise sur les rênes. Si tu n'étais pas mon chevalier servant, ni même la réincarnation du Héros, je t'aurais envoyé devant mon père pour cause de mauvaise conduite.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent discrètement. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de la vexer.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, votre Altesse. dit-il en faisant ralentir son cheval jusqu'à le faire marcher derrière elle.

Cependant, Zelda ne le vit pas de cette façon et n'accepta pas qu'il continue avec cette fâcheuse habitude de rester dans son dos lors des voyages à cheval. Sur la selle, elle se retourna en posant sa main sur la croupe du cheval et le regard avec une certaine affliction.

\- Reste à mes côtés, Link. C'est bien mieux que d'être seul...

Elle perçut l'hésitation du chevalier car cela allait à l'encontre des règles qu'il devait respecter envers sa damoiselle. Mais la princesse insistait en ne cessant de l'observer, si bien qu'il finit par se remettre à son niveau.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda finalement Zelda car elle sentait une étrange aura émaner de lui.

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de pressentiment. Link tourna légèrement la tête dans le sens opposé de la princesse pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir son expression.

\- C'est à propos de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? se risqua-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante. L'un d'eux serait-il malade ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il serra plus fortement la bride de son cheval.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. souffla Link sans plus jamais parler jusqu'à Elimith.

En vérité, il appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec eux. Son absence et son mutisme les avaient beaucoup affectés, il le savait bien... Il redoutait de voir sa mère vieillie à cause de son combat face à la maladie, ou bien d'être rejeté. Bien sûr, cela était impossible qu'une mère rejette son fils pour cette raison ! Mais seules les pires pensées hantaient l'esprit du jeune homme. Les remords le rongeaient. Zelda n'osa guère insister plus de peur de le froisser. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, jamais Link ne lui avait parlé de sa vie avant l'école de chevalerie, ni même de ses parents. Encore moins de ses goûts... En fait, la princesse ne saurait décrire son chevalier servant à part affirmer qu'il est le détenteur de la Lame Purificatrice, le Prodige des hyliens et capitaine de la garde royale. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre plus le temps de le connaître ? Mais en avait-elle seulement le droit ? Link pourrait ne pas vouloir lui parler de sa vie personnelle, ce qu'elle entendait parfaitement.

oOo

Les deux voyageurs passèrent enfin l'arche d'entrée d'Elimith après avoir poliment salué le gardien. Ce dernier n'avait pas reconnu la princesse puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu mais fut heureux retrouver Link après toutes ces années. Les élus des déesses traversèrent calmement la rue principale, suivis par les regards insistants de certains habitants qui n'en revenaient pas de voir Link habillé en Prodige. De plus, tous se demandaient qui était cette jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, habillée de vêtements raffinés et élégants. Link sauta soudainement à terre, ce qui prit de court la princesse. Intriguée, elle l'observa marcher silencieusement vers une femme châtaine qui tenait un panier calé contre sa hanche. À la vue de son fils, Adélaïde se figea tant elle fut surprise et troublée de le revoir.

\- Mon... cher fils... murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Le ventre du jeune homme se noua alors que sa gorge s'asséchait désagréablement. Voyant qu'il restait immobile face à elle, sa mère s'approcha davantage de lui en tendant sa main vers la joue de Link. Prêt à recevoir sa caresse, il ferma les yeux mais grimaça l'instant d'après quand l'une de ses oreilles fut tirée en guise de punition.

\- Petit chenapan ! s'emporta Adélaïde sans se cacher de tous. Ça t'aurait coûté d'envoyer une lettre de temps à autre à ta pauvre mère ? Je suis restée sans nouvelle depuis des mois, et quand ton père arrive enfin à te voir, tu ne manifestes pas même ta joie ! Et dire que j'avais mis tout mon cœur dans le colis que je t'ai préparé... Tu l'as ouvert, j'espère ?!

Le jeune homme gémit de douleur en hochant doucement la tête pour ne pas avoir plus mal, sous l'air déboussolé de la princesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à assister à une telle scène... Zelda était partagée entre le malaise et son attendrissement face à ces retrouvailles. Adélaïde leva alors les yeux vers elle pour la dévisager longuement.

\- Et tu oses ramener une demoiselle, par-dessus le marché ? Tu vas entendre ton père quand il va rentrer de sa ronde !

Elle lâcha enfin son oreille rougie puis se dirigea vers la prêtresse royale en dissimulant son embarras.

\- Je suis Adélaïde, la mère de ce jeune impétueux. Et vous ?

Zelda lui accorda un sourire chaleureux avant de lui répondre.

\- Je me nomme Zelda Hyrule, madame.

La châtaine hocha la tête le temps d'assimiler ses mots puis se figea quand son visage blêmit brusquement. Aussitôt, le regard d'Adélaïde se porta sur l'aigle royal présent sur la tenue de la princesse, et enfin sur son visage. Par Hylia, elle ressemblait tant à la reine...! La mère du Prodige se prosterna humblement devant elle en balbutiant ses plus plates excuses :

\- Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, Princesse Zelda. Je ne vous avais point reconnu...

Les villageois qui avaient tout vu s'approchèrent et saluèrent à leur tour la future reine de leur royaume. La jeune fille quitta le dos de sa monture.

\- Relevez-vous, les pria Zelda, fortement confuse. Je ne peux vous blâmer pour ça...

Dans un village si reculé, son visage restait méconnu par la plus grande majorité des hyliens. Après tout, seuls les citadins pouvaient l'apercevoir lors de ses passages en ville, ou bien les domestiques et chevaliers du château. De son côté, Link l'observait sans bouger. C'est alors que Mervin, le chef du village, se présenta enfin et remercia mille fois la princesse pour son déplacement.

\- J'ai quelques requêtes à vous faire, votre Altesse. lui déclara-t-il avec grand sérieux. Je vous en prie, allons en parler chez moi avec les anciens du village.

\- Je suis à votre disposition. lui répondit-elle selon les formalités.

La princesse le suivit alors jusqu'à sa maison en même temps que trois autres vieillards, dont une femme. Quant à Adélaïde, elle se tourna vers son fils en affichant un air mécontent.

\- Par Hylia, tu aurais pu m'épargner cet immense embarras en me présentant la princesse !

Link rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules en évitant son regard. Son mutisme, décrit par son père, n'avait pas échappé à la mère de famille depuis son retour, ce qui la peinait grandement. Qu'était-il arrivé à son enfant pour qu'il devienne renfermé, lui qui était si ouvert avant ?

\- Allons, tu as avalé ta langue ? lui demanda-t-elle, à moitié sérieuse pour alléger l'atmosphère. Je t'ai connu plus bavard, mon petit.

Link ronchonna à cause de son dernier mot et fit une discrète moue en fixant un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Je ne suis pas petit. maugréa-t-il avant de prendre la bride du cheval blanc et de se diriger vers sa maison, en hauteur.

Cela fit rire sa mère, tout de même heureuse de constater qu'il n'a pas drastiquement changé. En quelques rapides pas, elle vint marcher à ses côtés pendant que les chevaux restaient en retrait, et Adélaïde lui donna un léger coup de hanche pour le stimuler un peu.

\- Voyons, tu resteras toujours mon petit.

De sa main libre, elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te voir... Pour l'occasion, je vais te préparer un colombo de veau !

Son enthousiasme gagna aussitôt son fils chez qui les yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie. La cuisine de sa mère lui manquait tellement depuis toutes ces années... Il lui accorda finalement un fin sourire, elle fut d'autant plus touchée par ce geste.

\- Tu vas voir, nous ferons un festin que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier. lui certifia-t-elle avec assurance.

De son côté, Zelda écoutait attentivement ce que les villageois quêtaient auprès de la famille royale. Une plus grande protection face aux événements à venir, un commerce plus facile comprenant plus de charrettes à marchandises pour les ravitailler en certaines denrées puis des sacs de graines pour réitérer leurs futures récoltes.

\- Nous avions déjà envoyé une lettre il y a de cela six mois, mais nous n'avions jamais eu de réponse... se désola Mervin en croisant les bras. Peut-être n'est-elle jamais arrivée entre les mains des conseillers royaux ? En tout cas, la demande de graines est la plus urgente, votre Altesse. Si nous voulons faire vivre notre village et vendre sur tout le territoire, nous devons impérativement en recevoir.

La princesse fronça les sourcils, visiblement soucieuse.

\- C'est étrange... finit-elle par dire. Il me semblait que chaque commune pouvait obtenir des semences à partir de leurs propres récoltes. Je ne vous accuse en rien, mais je trouve cela anormal.

Un vieillard passa une main dans sa chevelure à cause de la honte. La princesse percevait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne autour d'elle ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer la situation.

\- N'ayez crainte, je suis ici pour vous aider. les rassura-t-elle en leur offrant un sourire. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas fait le voyage jusqu'à vous.

La vieille dame décida de prendre la parole pour ses semblables, la peur la tiraillait. Même si la princesse paraissait manifestement gentille, la villageoise avait peur des répercutions.

\- Nous avons perdu les sacs de graines provenant de notre agriculture. avoua-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux. Du moins, ils ont disparu du jour au lendemain de nos moulins. Nous n'avons jamais pu trouver le ou les coupables.

\- S'agirait-il d'un vol ?

Mervin acquiesça gravement.

\- C'est fort probable, votre Altesse. Mais nous n'avons aucune piste, aucune preuve...

Zelda pensa presque instantanément au clan Yiga. Ils en seraient bien capables, ces traîtres ! S'en prendre à de pauvres villageois, quelle bassesse de leur part. La jeune fille en fut d'autant plus survoltée. Néanmoins, elle garda son calme et prit la décision qu'elle considérait comme la plus sage.

\- Dès mon retour au château, je vous ferai parvenir plusieurs sacs de graines. leur promit-elle avec bienveillance. Je me concerterai avec mon père pour rendre le commerce avec Elimith plus accessible.

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour.

\- Quant à la protection de votre village, je pourrai vous conseiller d'envoyer quelques jeunes d'Elimith au château pour suivre la formation de soldat durant un an. leur proposa la princesse en guise de solution. Je conçois que c'est une période plutôt longue, mais vous pourrez ensuite assurer la sécurité ici.

Mervin s'inquiéta plus encore.

\- Mais pendant ce temps ? Si notre jeunesse nous quitte, qui viendra aider dans les champs ? Qui épaulera les personnes dans le besoin ?

Il fallut quelques minutes de réflexion à la princesse pour palier à ce nouveau problème. Elle n'y avait pas songé... De plus ,d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, le père de Link était le seul chevalier à vivre ici.

\- Je peux vous faire parvenir un maître, si vous le souhaitez. Il pourra se consacrer à l'apprentissage des futurs soldats ici même, à des horaires que vous jugerez convenables.

Les membres du conseil échangèrent quelques regards pour évaluer les différents avis. Cette solution leur convenait mieux, visiblement.

\- Si vous parvenez à trouver quelqu'un, nous acceptons. conclut le chef, les mains sur ses hanches. Je ne sais comment vous témoigner ma reconnaissance, princesse Zelda.

Tous les quatre s'inclinèrent quelques instants devant elle pour la remercier, ce qui la toucha sincèrement. Voir l'espoir grandir au sein de son peuple était sans doute l'une des plus belles récompenses qu'elle pouvait souhaiter.

Zelda continua à parler avec eux durant de longues heures pour prendre des nouvelles du village et des environs. Elle appréciait discuter avec ces petites gens car ils avaient sans doute plus à lui apprendre que les nobles de la Cour. C'était des personnes simples et attachantes. Link avait grandi parmi eux, nul doute qu'il devait avoir hérité des mêmes traits. Cette pensée fit ressurgir la honte de Zelda à cause de son ancienne attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Comme elle regrettait...

En fin d'après-midi, elle quitta le petit conseil après avoir demandé l'adresse de son chevalier servant, puis elle se dirigea vers sa maison tout en visitant un peu les lieux. C'était un village tout à fait charmant et paisible, à l'abri de l'effervescence présente dans la citadelle d'Hyrule. Zelda gravit le petit chemin menant à la maison de Link, traversa un pont au-dessus d'un ruisseau et analysa la bâtisse typique de la région. Certes, elle se situait légèrement à l'écart du village mais restait chaleureuse et accueillante.

\- Vous êtes là, princesse Zelda ! se réjouit Adélaïde en la voyant arriver.

La jeune fille tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçut la châtaine et son fils, près d'une mare. Elle les rejoignit en profitant de l'air frais et de l'ambiance reposante. À leur hauteur, Zelda découvrit une famille de canards barbotant tranquillement dans l'eau, nullement dérangés par la présence humaine. Adélaïde put enfin poser quelques questions à la princesse pour avoir des nouvelles de la citadelle, des tendances actuelles, et même de l'intrigante tablette qu'elle portait à la ceinture. La prêtresse royale lui expliqua, pour cette dernière, qu'elle pouvait prendre des photos, sortes de tableaux encore plus fidèles à la réalité. La châtaine en fut bouchée bée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les canards caqueter.

\- Regardez comme ils sont heureux. s'enthousiasma Adélaïde en les observant avec bienveillance. Mon mari voulait qu'on les mange mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement.

\- Le magret de canard est un met très apprécié au château. releva la princesse en s'accroupissant. Votre époux le sait certainement.

La mère de Link rit en le regardant tendrement.

\- Je pense que mon fils aurait été le premier à apprécier ce plat. N'est-ce pas, Link ?

Zelda fut intriguée par sa remarque.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

De discrètes rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du jeune homme qui préféra détourner la tête et s'approcher de la mare pour contempler les volatiles.

\- Link ne vous a rien dit ? s'étonna Adélaïde en dissimulant difficilement son amusement. Il a bien un défaut, et c'est certainement la gourmandise. Ah, il m'en a fait faire, des gâteaux, des civets ou des poissons meuniers ! À croire que tout le satisfaisait. Je ne connais pas un plat qui le répugne.

Cette nouvelle laissa la prêtresse quelque peu perplexe car jamais encore elle n'avait vu Link manifester la moindre gourmandise. Ou alors, il le cachait très bien. Elle l'observa tendre la main vers les canards mais ceux-ci restaient désintéressés et s'écartaient, créant chez le chevalier une certaine déception. Il finit par se relever en évitant de croiser le regard de sa mère ou de Zelda.

\- LINK ! hurla puissamment une voix féminine dans leurs dos. Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres ?!

Pris au dépourvu, le Prodige sursauta brusquement et perdit l'équilibre tant sa surprise fut grande. Avec ses bras, il fit des moulinets dans le vide pour se rattraper mais son corps bascula inexorablement et il tomba dans la mare, ce qui provoqua une imposante éclaboussure. Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un vif rire ne la force à poser une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir. La tête de Link émergea de l'eau et fit redoubler l'hilarité des deux femmes. Florine arriva à leur niveau et ricana en voyant son ami d'enfance dans une situation aussi embarrassante et humiliante. Adélaïde supplia la princesse pour qu'elle conserve un souvenir grâce à la tablette sheikah, ce qui se fit dans les secondes suivantes.

Link regagna le sol, rouge de honte, et lança un regard désemparé à sa mère. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux mouillés qui retombaient sur son front lui donnaient un air déplorable qui parvint à apitoyer la princesse.

\- Oh, Link... rit-elle en essayant de reprendre son calme. C'est... c'est d'une tristesse de te voir ainsi !

Il ruisselait littéralement. Florine s'approcha et se moqua ouvertement de lui, notamment de la peur qu'il semblait avoir éprouvée à son arrivée. Pour un soi-disant Prodige et chevalier, il craignait donc une simple femme ? La mère du chevalier finit par le ramener dans sa maison pour qu'il puisse se changer et ne pas attraper un mal. Pendant ce temps, Florine décida de faire visiter la teinturerie de son père à la princesse qui s'y intéressa avec joie. Ainsi, elle eut l'occasion de découvrir un métier qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnu. Sa présence fut un véritable honneur pour le teinturier qui lui proposa de lui envoyer des habits si Zelda souhaitait changer leurs couleurs. Elle accepta avec joie. Une fois sa visite terminée, elle revint chez Link et frappa doucement à la porte bien que celle-ci soit déjà ouverte. Son chevalier servant était attablé et dégustait une crêpe préparée par sa mère pour fêter sa permission.

Ce qui marqua premièrement Zelda fut ses cheveux qu'il avait détaché pour les laisser sécher plus facilement. Le voir ainsi fut si étrange et inhabituel pour la princesse qu'elle se sentit inconfortable. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à sa coiffure, pourtant. Le regard insistant qu'elle portait à Link le mit mal à l'aise et le contraignit à mettre son repas en suspens. La blonde le remarqua et fixa plutôt la petite bibliothèque sur sa gauche.

\- J'apprécie l'ambiance de votre maison. avoua-t-elle pour que Link soit à son aise. Je la trouve conviviale. C'est bien différent des murs du château...

Son regard se porta alors sur un tableau accroché en face d'elle, ce qui l'attira grandement. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers lui et découvrit Adélaïde, son mari et son fils, encore jeune enfant. Il souriait en montrant les dents, ce qui amusa la princesse mais la déstabilisa aussi. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Link avait bien changé.

\- On dirait une petite fille. sourit-elle, les doigts entrelacés devant son ventre.

Derrière elle, Link manqua de s'étouffer avec sa crêpe et se mit à tousser fortement en plaquant un de ses poings sur sa table pour reprendre sa respiration. La princesse lui refit aussitôt face, inquiète, mais tout semblait déjà s'être arrangé.

\- Ex...cusez-moi. bredouilla-t-il, le souffle court.

Pourquoi diable tout le monde lui faisait la réflexion en voyant cette peinture ?! Adélaïde revint à ce moment-là dans la maison et aperçut la princesse devant le tableau.

\- Oh, alors vous avez vu mon fils quand il avait cinq ans ?

\- En effet. répondit-elle en atténuant son sourire amusé. Je ne m'attendais pas à...

Zelda ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, si bien que ce fut la châtaine qui prit le relais.

\- À le voir avec des cheveux aussi longs ? C'est vrai qu'il ne les attachait pas, avant. Ce tableau date ! Ce devait être quelques semaines après notre visite à la citadelle.

Adélaïde porta une main sur son menton pour réfléchir et se rappeler de ces beaux souvenirs.

\- Oui, nous vous avions vu pour la première fois ! C'était votre première visite dans les rues d'Hyrule, si ma mémoire reste bonne. Tu t'en souviens, Link ?

Celui-ci nia en hochant négativement la tête. La princesse reconnut que c'était aussi son cas, elle ne gardait guère de souvenirs de cette sortie... Elle se souvenait seulement des acclamations de la foule, ainsi que du doux sourire que sa mère lui accordait pour la rassurer. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra et un voile de peine passa discrètement sur son visage. Sa défunte mère... Aucun jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne la languisse.

\- Où dormez-vous, ce soir ? lui demanda Adélaïde en sortant une assiette et des couverts de son buffets.

\- Votre chef m'a proposé un lit dans sa salle d'hôte. lui répondit-elle sur un ton neutre. Je pense rester deux nuits tout au plus, puis je rentrerai avec votre mari, s'il accepte de m'escorter.

Elle savait que Link bénéficiait d'une semaine de repos, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester à Elimith aussi longtemps. Son devoir l'attendait au château. Elle devait bientôt se rendre à la source de la Force pour prier.

\- Karl en serait très honoré. lui assura la châtaine. Voulez-vous goûter l'une de mes crêpes ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent car elle ne s'y attendait pas puis elle finit par accepter en lui témoignant sa reconnaissance. Zelda trouvait les gens de la campagne bien plus attentionnés et bienveillants qu'en ville, leur manière de parler était si conviviale et franche en comparaison avec celle des nobles de la Cour. Link observa la princesse s'attabler devant lui et entamer sa galette avec une certaine retenue polie. Rapidement, elle fut conquise par ce plat si simple et pourtant si bon. Cela lui rappela quelques moments de son enfance quand l'une de ses domestiques lui en préparait pour ses petits-déjeuners.

\- Je me régale. Vous faites une belle concurrence aux crêperies de la citadelle. complimenta la blonde à l'adresse d'Adélaïde.

\- N'exagérons rien, ce n'est qu'une recette de grand-mère, Princesse. répliqua humblement l'hylienne, profondément flattée.

Le Prodige éprouva une certaine joie pour sa mère car son travail venait d'être reconnu par une personne de haut rang. Après tout, il ne faisait que découvrir une princesse proche de son peuple. Peut-être ce sentiment se confirmerait-il dans les semaines à venir. Link était loin de penser qu'elle se forçait à aller vers les différents hyliens, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus écarter la possibilité que la princesse jouait un rôle. Cela lui paraissait tout de même peu probable...

Le soir même, Zelda se rendit dans la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée, lui permettant de se reposer enfin de cette journée finalement éreintante. Elle se changea rapidement puis se glissa dans les draps en grelottant. À cette période de l'année, les nuits restaient fraîches, surtout dans les hauteurs. Mervin avait allumé la cheminée de la chambre d'hôte pour l'occasion et pour lui accorder le meilleur confort possible. Au bout de quelques minutes après avoir éteint sa bougie, Zelda entendit des craquements derrière la porte qui la tirèrent de son début de sommeil superficiel. Pourtant, elle n'en fut pas plus inquiétée car elle ne pressentait aucun danger. Mervin rangeait certainement les quelques outils agencés dans le couloir. Ce fut avec le cœur léger que Zelda s'endormit.

oOo

Le jour suivant, le chef du village vint réveiller la princesse comme prévu et lui posa même sur le bureau le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pris la peine de préparer. Elle le remercia pour ce geste attentionné et entama sa nouvelle journée avec bonne humeur. Zelda prévoyait de rendre visite à quelques artisans pour s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien puis d'aller voir les champs d'Elimith. Elle repartirait en début d'après-midi afin de rentrer au château la nuit tombée. La veille, elle avait fait la connaissance du chevalier Karl qui fut bouleversé de la voir. Il ne s'y attendait pas... Néanmoins, le blond accepta de la ramener jusqu'à la citadelle pour assurer sa protection. Avec Link au village, Elimith n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Zelda décida justement d'aller le saluer avant de commencer sa journée. De bon matin, elle traversa les rues presque désertes du village où la rosée était encore présente. Une légère brume planait au-dessus du sol. D'un pas tranquille, la jeune fille monta jusqu'à la maison de son chevalier servant et vit Adélaïde sur le seuil de la porte en train de balayer en chantonnant.

\- Bonjour, votre Altesse ! lui adressa la châtaine en s'arrêtant. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Oui, c'était très bien. répondit-elle en souriant.

À travers l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, Zelda aperçut une masse rouge affalée sur la table à manger, juste devant un bol et un pot de fleur. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux jusqu'à reconnaitre Link dans sa tenue hylienne quand elle fut assez proche de sa mère.

\- Votre fils est malade ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de le voir ainsi.

Les yeux d'Adélaïde s'écarquillèrent, elle se tourna vers lui puis éclata de rire en comprenant. Par Nayru, non ! Link se portait très bien. L'hilarité de l'hylienne dérouta quelque peu la princesse. Elle voyait bien le jeune homme dormir face contre table, les bras ballant. C'en était presque ridicule...

\- Non, il récupère juste de la nuit qu'il a passé à monter la garde. lui apprit la châtaine après s'être calmée. Link est rentré i peine vingt minutes.

Zelda en fut d'autant plus surprise.

\- Il a monté la garde ? Comment ça ? Je pensais qu'il devait se reposer...

La mère de famille papillonna des yeux suite à ses questions mais finit rapidement par comprendre la situation.

\- Mais vous savez bien, votre Altesse. Mon fils a demandé à Mervin s'il pouvait assurer votre sécurité pendant la nuit. lui dit-elle sur un ton étonné. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais le fait que vous ne soyez pas aussi bien entourée qu'au château devait certainement l'inquiéter.

Cette nouvelle laissa la prêtresse royale sans voix. Même en permission, il persistait à assumer son devoir ? Voilà bien que cela la rendit mal à l'aise... Par sa faute, Link se fatiguait et ne pouvait profiter pleinement de cette semaine. Cela fit une raison de plus à la princesse pour rentrer. Adélaïde esquissa un doux sourire.

\- Je pourrais lui poser la question quand il se réveillera, si vous le désirez.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine. lui assura Zelda en se tenant les mains. Je repasserai pour le saluer.

La châtaine lui demanda le programme de sa matinée, ce à quoi répondit la jeune fille. Elle lui énuméra tout ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, notamment observer certains métiers qu'elle jugeait peu connus à la citadelle.

\- Puis-je vous y accompagner ? Je serai votre guide. proposa Adélaïde, réjouie par l'idée d'aider sa future souveraine.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. affirma Zelda en souriant.

Ainsi, toutes deux partirent voir le meunier pour commencer la visite. Plusieurs moulins surplombaient le village dans les hauteurs, la plupart appartenait à un dénommé Calbert, un homme vigoureux et assidu dans son travail. Sur le chemin, Adélaïde en profita pour poser quelques questions sur son fils.

\- Savez-vous si Link s'est bien intégré dans la garde royale ? questionna-t-elle en fixant le sol terreux. Quand j'ai appris que votre père, le roi, l'avait nommé capitaine, j'ai eu bien peur pour son avenir au château...

\- De ce que j'ai pu constater, votre fils n'a pas l'air de se plaindre. _De plus, ce n'est pas son genre_... pensa Zelda en baissant la tête.

La châtaine esquissa un sourire puis se frotta les bras quand le vent se leva.

\- Hier après-midi, Link m'a rappelé qu'il était exclusivement sous vos ordres. Ma terrible inquiétude a fait que j'avais totalement oublié... soupira l'hylienne avec une certaine peine. Vous savez, j'ai toujours craint de perdre mon fils depuis la perte de mon deuxième enfant lors d'une fausse-couche.

Cette nouvelle choqua tant la princesse qu'elle tourna prestement la tête vers son interlocutrice, le teint pâle.

\- Je... Je suis terriblement désolée... bredouilla Zelda qui ne pensait pas en venir à de tels aveux.

Elle déglutit avant de se risquer à poser une nouvelle question.

\- Link est-il au courant ?

\- Oui. C'est pourquoi la vie lui est si chère à ses yeux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il s'en est toujours voulu.

Zelda trouva cela étrange étant donné qu'aucun des deux n'était responsable de la mort précoce du bébé... La jeune fille posa sur regard sur le moulin qui se rapprochait peu à peu. Une question la démangeait toujours.

\- Pourquoi Link est-il si fermé ?

Cette question désempara Adélaïde car elle-même n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était resté le même au moins jusqu'à son adoubement.

\- N'hésitez pas à lui poser vous-même la question, Princesse. lui répondit-elle doucement. Après tout, il est le plus à même à vous expliquer la cause. Il ne daigne rien dire à sa propre mère... Parfois, j'ai bien du mal à comprendre les hommes.

Zelda lui donna raison juste avant d'arriver au moulin. Calbert les accueillit avec joie et présenta aussitôt les lieux puis son métier à la princesse. Il était heureux qu'elle s'y intéresse. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on recevait la visite princière ! La future reine alla ensuite voir l'éleveuse du village, encore plus haut, qui lui montra fièrement les bêtes de son troupeau. Toutes avaient un œil vif reflétant leur excellente santé. Rien à voir avec les vieux bœufs que l'on trouvait aux bords de la citadelle. Zelda la félicita pour les très bons soins et tout le temps passé auprès des animaux pour qu'ils soient aussi épanouis. Elle dut toutefois refuser le lait que la bouvière voulait lui offrir car elle y était intolérante ...

Après cela, Adélaïde dut quitter l'hôte de son village pour préparer le repas de midi. La princesse la remercia pour cette belle et calme matinée partagée ensemble puis elle décida d'aller voir les champs de céréales pour profiter de la dernière heure qu'il lui restait. Zelda descendit le long d'un petit chemin tracé par la répétition de pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au lieu en question. Florine s'occupait d'arracher les mauvaises herbes qui avaient repoussé, accompagnée de Jeannot et de leur ami d'enfance, Link. Ce dernier s'était porté volontaire pour les aider à travailler la terre, c'est pourquoi il creusait le sol à l'aide d'une bêche en synchronisation avec son ami. Il était toujours vêtu de sa tenue hylienne rouge dont il avait retroussé les manches à force de travailler. Malgré l'air frais, le chevalier ne semblait pas dérangé.

Link avait dormi quelques heures avant de rejoindre ses anciens camarades. Midi approchait de plus en plus, la pause arrivait bientôt. Le jeune homme se releva en soufflant fortement à cause des douleurs dans son bas-dos. Rester courbé pendant près d'une heure, ce n'était guère agréable... Il planta son outil dans le sol puis, du dos de sa main, il essuya son front en sueur et aperçut enfin la princesse qui les observait en retrait. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici.

\- Bonjour. dit-elle en les rejoignant finalement.

Les deux autres villageois levèrent la tête pour la saluer puis ils se remirent rapidement à leur tâche.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, cette nuit. dit Zelda à l'adresse de son chevalier servant. C'est très généreux de ta part.

Elle lui accorda un discret sourire pour garder une certaine intimité vis-à-vis des deux inconnus.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. ajouta-t-elle quand elle ne vit aucune réaction de la part de Link.

Il regarda un court instant sur le côté certainement par modestie, pensait la princesse.

\- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? lui demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

\- Oui, je te remercie. le gratifia-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Les coups de pioche de Jeannot furent les seuls bruits qui les accompagna quand ils ne surent quoi se dire. Quelle étrange ambiance... Zelda se sentait un peu inconfortable. Cela dut se remarquer car elle se frottait nerveusement un bras.

\- Je vais bientôt repartir pour le château. Il faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires. annonça Zelda en ayant un mouvement de recul.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

Son ton déterminé parvint à surprendre Zelda. Enfin, cela l'importait peu. Le simple fait qu'il l'escorte jusqu'à la maison du chef lui faisait plaisir. Link se tourna vers ses deux amis :

\- Je reviens. dit-il simplement à leur adresse.

Le jeune homme laissa sa bêche sur place puis emboîta le pas de la princesse quand elle partit vers le village. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu lui dire, pour sa garde nocturne. Il n'avait guère voulu embarrasser la fille du roi en lui proposant ses services.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin du champ, Zelda se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard interrogateur qu'il ne parvint à décrypter.

\- Link, je me demandais... commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

L'air impassible du jeune homme l'incita pourtant à continuer, comme s'il l'encourageait à poursuivre.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu si peu ? Pardonne ma remarque mais tu paraissais plus expressif, enfant... J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec ta mère ; elle m'a dit que tu t'étais renfermé sur toi-même.

Le ventre de Link se tordit désagréablement, il éprouva un certain mal-être en repensant aux raisons de son mutisme. À l'origine, c'était un choix, devenu peu à peu une habitude dont il peinait à sortir. Il s'était enfermé dans sa propre carapace.

\- Je... débuta Link qui prenait grandement sur lui pour parvenir à lui expliquer.

Mais c'était si dur...

\- Allons, je ne suis pas là pour te juger. l'encouragea Zelda qui voulait l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes, s'il le désirait.

Elle voyait bien que Link n'était pas à l'aise.

\- La pression de mon devoir est si importante... que le silence est devenu mon seul refuge. avoua-t-il enfin. Toutes ces personnes qui attendent de moi, tous ces nobles qui m'observent et qui n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ma part pour m'humilier et m'écarter... Le moindre mot, la moindre maladresse m'effraie. En fin de compte, que je parle ou non, je ne parviens plus à m'exprimer.

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure qui entraîna un pincement au cœur au sein de la poitrine de Zelda. Alors lui aussi subissait la pression de son destin... Le regard des autres provoquait chez lui un mal-être qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. En effet, pour la princesse, il était durement imaginable qu'un chevalier hors pair de sa catégorie puisse être durement jugé ou rejeté pour quelques maladresses. Ce qu'elle entendait, c'était le fait qu'il ne soit pas issu de la noblesse. La différence de classe sociale rajoutait une barrière et un point négatif pour lui aux yeux des nobles. Ces stupides nobles... Il n'y avait que leur titre qui leur importait.

Zelda fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de lui mais le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul en l'observant avec méfiance. Le fait de s'être ouvert ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse. Cela affecta la princesse qu'il garde autant ses distances. Mais elle était consciente que c'était normal au vu de leur relation. La princesse étant de très haute classe, Link devait respecter la distance entre eux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... prononça Zelda après une longue minute de lourd silence.

Effectivement, elle ne savait comment agir après cet aveu de sa part. La blonde était même peinée de voir les effets néfastes de la Cour, mais aussi du destin qui leur était imposé.

\- Si l'on ose te reprocher la moindre chose, viens me trouver et j'essaierai d'arranger la situation.

\- Ne vous embarrassez pas plus avec ces histoires, votre Altesse. la pria Link en détournant le regard, le visage d'autant plus fermé.

Navrée, Zelda fronça les sourcils, prête à intervenir, mais elle préféra s'abstenir car cela paraissait vain face à l'humeur de son chevalier servant. Lui qui avait eu la gentillesse de la raccompagner avant son départ, le voilà affligé par la dure réalité qui le poursuivait sans cesse. Certes, la jeune fille apprenait à mieux le connaître mais elle n'en tira que la honte d'avoir trop voulu savoir. Elle s'excusa pour son impolitesse puis affirma à Link qu'elle ferait le reste du chemin toute seule.

Le Prodige la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il soupira faiblement en replaçant ses manches correctement car sa température corporelle commençait déjà à chuter après sa pause, puis il retourna au champ pour terminer sa tâche matinale. Link avait été pris au dépourvu par la question de la princesse. Sans doute avait-il donné une réponse trop froide à son goût...

Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il triomphe du retour du Fléau, il parviendrait à redevenir comme le petit garçon qu'il était. 


	11. Chapitre 10

Merci pour ton commentaire très encourageant, Zerlyne ! Effectivement, Link s'ouvre peu à peu (par souci de réalisme surtout XD). Je suis contente de constater qu'Alélaïde est aussi appréciée (je le vois sur l'autre plate-forme où je publie). J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

oOo

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**8\. Il a le respect de toutes les faiblesses et s'en constitue défenseur.**

oOo

\- Par les déesses, mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque pleurer avec cet air affligé ! s'exclama Karl avant de rire à gorge déployée.

Avec sa femme, ils regardaient tous deux la photo que la princesse avait édité à son retour au château et qu'elle avait donné au chevalier lors de son départ. Dessus, on voyait Link mouillé jusqu'aux os et regardant l'objectif avec désemparement. Adélaïde riait de bon cœur avec lui en n'omettant aucun détail par rapport à ce souvenir. Link, qui était dehors en train de brosser Elzier, finit par les rejoindre car il voulait savoir ce qui les rendait si hilares. Mais à peine eut-il mis les pieds dans la demeure que son père cacha la photo derrière son dos. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard méfiant et interrogateur.

\- Tu as fini de t'occuper de ton cheval ? lui demanda sa mère pour détourner son attention.

\- Oui. répondit Link en s'approchant rapidement de son père.

D'un geste vif, il passa sa main derrière le dos de Karl pour attraper l'objet de ses interrogations mais le chevalier leva le bras bien haut pour le rendre inatteignable.

\- Allons ? Quelles sont ces manières, mon fils ? s'étonna-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Le jeune capitaine tiqua à cause de la moquerie de son paternel. Il ne se laissa cependant pas abattre et sauta pour attraper la photo. Link avait très bien compris ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Donne-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il à son père d'une voix nonchalante qui trahissait son embarras.

Karl ricana en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

\- Pour que tu détruises ce chef-d'œuvre ? Certainement pas.

\- C'était un accident. se défendit Link en faisant une grimace. Si Florine n'était pas arrivée aussi soudainement, je ne serais pas tombé à l'eau et la princesse ne se serait pas moquée de moi.

Il regarda sur le côté quand son embarras refit surface en repensant à ce moment d'humiliation. Le blond aurait préféré que Zelda n'assiste pas à une scène aussi ridicule... Il était le Prodige hylien, bon sang... Pas un pitre. Karl observa silencieusement son fils. Son sourire s'effaça pour être remplacé par un air peiné. Lentement, il posa la photo sur la table à manger et il prit place sur un tabouret en soupirant.

\- Tu sais, Link, je suis heureux de ne pas te retrouver comme...

L'homme s'arrêta, les lèvres frémissantes.

\- Enfin, tu sais bien. On m'a dit tellement de choses à ton sujet, au château. Nous sommes restés si longtemps sans nouvelles... Ta mère a insisté pour qu'on puisse te faire parvenir cette miniature.

La gorge du Prodige se noua. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. La princesse l'avait sèchement rejeté et les problèmes pesaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Ce jour-là, trop d'évènements accablants l'avaient fait craquer.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla Link en baissant la tête avec honte.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de les blesser. Sa mère se remettait à peine de nombreuses années de maladie tandis que son père s'inquiétait beaucoup à son sujet. Deux bras vinrent lui entourer la poitrine et Adélaïde le serra tendrement contre elle.

\- Nous savons à quel point ce doit être difficile pour toi, Link. le rassura-t-elle en voulant lui apporter du réconfort. Nous sommes tes parents, nous t'aimerons toujours même si ton devoir fait de toi une nouvelle personne.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se pincèrent tant il était ému et soulagé par ses paroles. Seulement, il ne pleura pas. Link ne voulait pas verser de larmes car il voulait être fort pour eux.

\- Quand Ganon sera vaincu et que le royaume sera hors de danger, je reviendrai à Elimith. promit-il en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa mère. Je protègerai le village avec papa.

Cela la fit sourire.

\- Mais s'il n'y a plus de monstres, de quoi veux-tu le protéger ? le questionna-t-elle, à juste titre.

Karl eut un rire moqueur puis il s'accouda sur la table.

\- Il dit ça, mais en vérité il va juste revenir pour épouser cette vive Florine. déclara-t-il pour embêter son fils.

Le capitaine de la garde leva les yeux au ciel en remuant négativement la tête.

\- Tu es trop vieux jeu, Karl. reprit la blonde en tirant son fils vers elle. Laisse Link vivre comme il l'entend, veux-tu ?

\- Moi, tout ce que je demande, c'est que notre lignée soit préservée. Rien de plus.

Il attrapa son verre en terre cuite et but une grosse gorgée d'eau. Dans ses bras, Adélaïde sentit son fils se crisper suite à ses paroles. Intriguée, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager et aperçut ses joues rougies par la gêne. Cela la dérouta car ce n'était point dans les habitudes de Link que de rougir.

\- Karl, tu me fatigues. soupira-t-elle avant de s'écarter et d'aller prendre la photo.

Elle la plaça dans un cadre puis finit par la poser sur le guéridon, près du lit de Link. Bientôt, leur fils aurait dix-sept ans et ils ne pourraient pas le souhaiter tous ensemble. Seulement, Adélaïde désirait tout de même lui offrir quelque chose... Peut-être qu'une petite statuette en bois pourrait lui faire plaisir et décorer sa chambre, au château ? Cette idée lui plaisait bien.

\- Je vais rejoindre Jeannot au champ. annonça Link en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tu vas l'aider à assouplir le sol ? lui demanda son père, content de voir qu'il prenait part dans la vie du village.

Le jeune homme se contenta seulement d'opiner puis il disparut dehors après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte. Karl s'étira les bras en émettant un faible grognement.

\- Un vrai bonhomme, notre fiston. sourit-il avec un air niais. Les déesses nous ont donnés le plus beau des enfants.

\- Je t'ai donné le plus beau des enfants. le rectifia sa femme en revenant. Ce ne sont pas elles qui se sont embêtées à le porter neuf mois dans le ventre, ni même qui ont dû élever un petit sauvage. Par Hylia, à force de courir à droite et à gauche, il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs...

Cela fit rire le chevalier.

\- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Adélaïde ne put s'empêcher de soupirer suite à sa remarque. Oh ça... Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Entre le père et le fils, l'hylienne ne pouvait dire qui des deux étaient le plus fatiguant. Mais après tout, c'était la vie qu'elle avait choisi de mener, et la blonde en avait fait sa fierté.

oOo

Zelda surprit sa nourrice quand elle rentra plus tôt que prévu au château. Elle lui parla aussitôt des requêtes des villageois, de la nécessité de leur apporter des graines et de former quelques soldats chez eux. Impa promit de prendre en charge leur affaire dans les plus brefs délais. Le soir-même, la princesse fut contrainte de se rendre à la réception organisée par son père et éprouva une profonde solitude à cause de son manque d'intérêt ainsi que d'amusement. Fort heureusement, Cassius avait été convié car il était le compositeur des morceaux joués lors de la soirée. Il proposa humblement à la jeune fille d'être son cavalier pour une danse, ce qu'elle accepta bien qu'elle n'aimait pas cette activité. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé car le poète n'était point noble. Cependant, les titres de noblesse ne s'appliquaient pas au membre sheikah, lui permettant de danser avec elle sans déshonorer Zelda. Bien entendu, cela déplut aux nobles qui n'appréciaient pas le clan Sheikah. Mais peu importait à la princesse. Cela lui permit de s'évader et de se divertir pour quelques minutes.

Les jours suivants, Zelda les consacra essentiellement à la prière dans les sous-sols du château. Impa redevint son escorte le temps que Link revienne de sa permission. Il était hors de question que la princesse reste sans surveillance. Après l'une de ses sessions de prière, notamment, elle s'empressa de rappeler à sa jeune amie ce qu'elle devait faire dans les prochains jours. Elles marchaient toutes deux dans un couloir froid et humide quand elle prit la parole :

\- Vous allez devoir revenir à la source du Courage, princesse. Comme vous le savez, il y a des dates précises à respecter pour entrer pleinement en symbiose avec le pouvoir de Farore.

\- C'est la source la plus éloignée du château. soupira la blonde en se tenant les bras, grelottante. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, dans ce cas.

La nourrice retira le haut de son habit traditionnel et le passa autour des épaules de Zelda qui la remercia d'un sourire.

\- Dois-je composer votre escorte ? Nous avons de très bons éléments disponibles.

La prêtresse royale balaya doucement l'air d'une main.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais attendre le retour de Link.

Impa haussa les sourcils, quelque peu surprise et déroutée.

\- Etes-vous sûre ? Pour un voyage aussi long... Les forêts tropicales ne sont pas les plus accueillantes depuis quelques temps. l'avertit-t-elle avec grand sérieux. Des monstres y ont élu domicile. Un seul homme sera vraiment suffisant ?

L'hylienne hocha la tête alors qu'elles empruntaient un escalier. Link était l'élu de la Lame Purificatrice. Il avait déjà su faire ses preuves, que ce soit dans le désert face aux yigas, ou même face aux monstres sur la Montagne de la Mort.

\- J'ai pleinement confiance en lui. finit-elle par avouer en souriant. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, j'engagerai d'autres chevaliers pour l'épauler.

\- Je vous laisse le choix, princesse. prononça Impa d'une voix neutre. Si vous me dites que Link suffira à lui seul pour vous escorter, alors je vous crois.

Toutes deux s'échangèrent un regard qu'elles surent aussitôt décoder. Elles se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour deviner ce que l'autre pensait. Zelda changea de sujet.

\- As-tu envoyé les sacs à Elimith ?

\- Oui, hier matin. De plus, l'instructeur devrait partir d'ici quelques jours.

Cette nouvelle réjouit la jeune fille, heureuse de venir en aide à son peuple.

\- Quant à la question du commerce, j'en discute encore avec Oswald. poursuivit la sheikah d'un air grincheux. Ce vieillard est dur à convaincre quand il s'agit de financer un projet... A croire qu'il s'agit de son propre argent.

Zelda se retint de rire car elle trouvait cela indécent de se moquer du défaut d'une personne malgré le fait qu'elle approuvait sa nourrice.

\- J'espère que le problème pourra être résolu d'ici peu.

Elles débouchèrent dans un nouveau couloir bien plus large et menant au grand Hall. Quelques domestiques s'attelaient vivement à leur tâche et saluaient la princesse sur leur passage. Le château était toujours en effervescence... Le total opposé du calme d'Elimith, ou même de Cocorico.

\- Je vais devoir vous quitter. annonça Impa en apercevant quatre membres du clan Sheikah dans un coin. Je dois avoir une discussion avec les miens.

\- Je comprends. Pour ma part, je vais aller dîner avec père...

Si toutefois il daigne venir se joindre à elle, pensa la tristement la princesse. Elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de le voir partager sa table. Son père était trop souvent absent bien qu'il soit aussi dans le château. Les fois où elle pouvait lui parler restaient rares. Sans évoquer la distance qui les séparait malgré leur lien du sang... Zelda salua sa nourrice puis partit en direction de la salle à manger, le cœur lourd. En fin de compte, la présence de son chevalier servant parvenait à alléger la solitude qu'elle éprouvait même s'il ne parlait que très peu. Encore une fois, Zelda regrettait amèrement la manière dont elle s'était comportée envers lui. Cela pouvait être difficilement oubliable...

La princesse n'avait que des choses à se reprocher, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre en avant tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'à présent. Et cela, deux personnes s'en étaient aperçus : Urbosa et Impa. Seulement, comment aider la princesse à sortir de ces remords qui la rongeaient inutilement ? Tant que Zelda n'arrivait pas éveiller son pouvoir, elle ne pourrait atteindre la paix intérieure, la paix avec elle-même.

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, Link revint enfin au château, assez reposé et le cœur allégé suite aux retrouvailles avec ses proches. Il se présenta aussitôt à la princesse pour lui signifier sa présence. Il avait d'abord pensé que Zelda l'accueillerait avec froideur après leur dernière discussion à propos de son mutisme. Le Prodige reconnaissait avoir été assez sec dans sa réponse. Pourtant, la princesse le salua normalement, comme si elle avait fait totale abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr. Elle voulait seulement ne pas en reparler pour ne pas l'affliger. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux son chevalier servant, la princesse pouvait essayer de le tirer de sa situation oppressante. Mais cela demandait que Link y mette aussi du sien puisqu'il était le premier concerné.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien reposé. constata Zelda en tournant une fois autour de lui. Cette permission a été bénéfique.

Link l'approuvait mais préféra rester silencieux en attendant qu'elle poursuive. Il sentait bien qu'elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose.

\- Demain, je dois me rendre à la source du Courage dans la forêt de Firone. Puis-je compter sur ta protection ?

Cette question, bien que banale et anodine étant donné qu'il était son chevalier servant, fit naitre au sein de Link une discrète joie car la princesse lui accordait intégralement sa confiance. Il acquiesça, posa une main au-dessus de son cœur puis courba légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis à votre disposition. prononça-t-il solennellement .

Même si elle s'attendait à cette réponse, Zelda esquissa un sourire et le remercia. Elle l'invita à la suivre dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans l'un des nombreux jardins du château.

\- Le trajet nous prendra un jour entier. Nous allons devoir faire un petit détour au relais des Alpages pour passer la nuit, puis nous pourrons rejoindre la source le jour suivant. l'informa-t-elle en marchant quelques pas devant. Impa m'a avertie qu'il y aurait des créatures dangereuses dans la forêt de Firone. Nous allons devoir faire très attention.

La princesse jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour le regarder un bref instant, puis elle reporta son attention devant elle.

\- Il te faudra préparer un sac de voyage. Je pense que tu sauras quoi y mettre.

En effet, Link savait déjà qu'il y placerait quelques provisions, des gourdes d'eau et des vêtements de rechange en cas de problème. Quant à la princesse, elle se chargeait de prendre une trousse de secours en plus de sa tenue de prêtresse.

\- La princesse perd encore du temps inutilement. Elle devrait plutôt aller prier. chuchota une voix derrière Link.

Ce dernier tourna la tête avant de découvrir deux jeunes filles nobles qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Face à la réflexion irrespectueuse de l'une d'entre elles, il fronça les sourcils et afficha un air fermé qui les fit frémir. Oh, ce n'était pas un frémissement de peur, au contraire. Link observa alors la princesse pour guetter sa réaction mais elle ne semblait pas y avoir prêté attention. Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas entendu ? Ou alors, trop habituée à ce genre de remarque, elle n'y accordait plus le moindre intérêt. Le Prodige n'osa en parler à Zelda, il se contenta de rester silencieux en regardant sur le côté. Mais si jamais il entendait des propos diffamatoires à l'encontre de la princesse, il ne resterait pas passif. Un chevalier servant se devait de défendre la cause de sa damoiselle.

Le lendemain de très bonne heure, après avoir réuni son équipement et ses affaires, Link rejoignit la princesse devant les immenses portes menant à la citadelle. Il avait préalablement nourri et sellé Elzier. Ce voyage n'allait pas être évident pour les deux montures. Le jeune homme plaça un pied dans l'étrier puis se hissa sur le dos de son cheval afin d'arriver au niveau de la princesse, prête à partir. Cette dernière le salua et leur voyage put enfin commencer. En ce début de mois d'avril, l'arrivée des beaux jours commençait à se faire sentir malgré les vêtements chauds qu'ils portaient. Pour la première fois, Link allait découvrir l'une des trois sources des déesses. La source du Courage... Voilà un lieu qui savait susciter de l'intrigue chez lui. Sur le chemin, la princesse prit la liberté que lui racontait l'origine du monde, l'arrivée des trois déesses, le combat d'Hylia contre le Mal, épaulée d'un esprit héroïque. Et enfin, le cycle des réincarnations.

Zelda était consciente que son chevalier servant savait pour ses pouvoirs non éveillés. Il ne lui avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet, et elle l'en remerciait. Les élus traversèrent une partie de la plaine d'Hyrule au galop pour ne pas arriver trop tard au relais. Mais ils durent ménager leurs chevaux et revinrent donc au pas. Cela leur permettait au moins de pouvoir profiter du paysage, de la faune et de la flore. Ils progressaient sur le chemin, côte à côte.

\- Dis-moi, Link. commença Zelda après une heure où ils étaient plongés dans le silence. Qui a été ton maître pendant ta formation de chevalier ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle pour chercher dans son regard la raison de sa question. Mais les yeux verts de la princesse restaient insondables.

\- Mon père. Puis Sir Arthur. répondit-il simplement en reportant son attention sur la route.

Sir Arthur ? Zelda n'en avait jamais entendu parler. A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait que très peu de noms parmi les chevaliers. Elle trouvait cela fort regrettable... Ses pensées dévièrent sur la Lame Purificatrice sanglée dans le dos du Prodige. Une de ses questions en suspens jaillit dans son esprit, nécessitant une réponse que Zelda attendait depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Il y a plusieurs semaines, je t'avais demandé si tu entendais une voix provenant de l'épée. reprit la blonde en raffermissant sa poigne sur la bride de son cheval. Seulement, tu n'avais pas eu le temps de me répondre.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle voulait savoir si son incapacité s'étendait bien au-delà du sommeil de ses pouvoirs. Link mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

\- Je l'entends.

\- Oh...

Zelda détourna la tête, visiblement affectée.

\- Je vois. souffla-t-elle.

Quelle question stupide et évidente, pensait-elle. Contrairement à sa grand-mère, elle n'entendait pas la voix des esprits... Avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à la Cour, qui ne connaissait pas la triste réalité concernant la princesse ? Zelda soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je pense que tu es au courant. Pour le pouvoir du sceau. ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'hylienne se risqua à lui jeter un bref coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction : Link la dévisageait sans émotion particulière, comme à son habitude. Elle ne sut dire si cela la soulageait, ou si au contraire cela la plaçait dans son sentiment de solitude. Zelda préféra fixer la crinière de son cheval, bougeant au rythme des pas.

\- Il n'est toujours pas éveillé, hélas... avoua-t-elle enfin bien qu'il le sache déjà. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi il consiste, mais j'espère pouvoir le maîtriser dans les plus brefs délais.

La détermination se lut dans son regard à cet instant précis. Hors de question de se laisser abattre. Ses efforts finiraient bien par être récompensés. Mais Zelda souffrait des commérages de la Cour, des conversations méprisantes à son égard. Elle redoutait d'être rejetée par son peuple. Mais cela, elle ne voulait pas en parler à Link. Sa monture se mit alors à hennir et ses oreilles se tendirent vers l'arrière pour témoigner de son énervement. Zelda lui caressa l'échine pour le calmer le mieux possible mais cela ne semblait pas très bien fonctionner.

\- Je ne comprends pas... dit-elle avec déroutement. Depuis que je l'ai, mon cheval n'est jamais à l'aise et manifeste toujours des signes d'agacement. Je crois qu'il supporte mal le harnais, voire le harnachement... J'ai beau le forcer à le porter tout le temps, il n'y a rien à faire. Mais tout de même, cela fait bientôt deux ans ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Vous devriez peut-être passer plus de temps avec lui. lui suggéra Link en observant la monture de la princesse.

Il avait déjà remarqué son étrange comportement lors de leurs quelques voyages à cheval. Zelda lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Quand il s'agit de chevaux, il faut aussi beaucoup de douceur afin de nouer des liens. ajouta-t-il en se souvenant des conseils de son père.

Le jeune homme crut voir de l'espoir à travers les yeux de sa compagne de route.

\- Tu penses ? C'est vrai que je suis avec lui seulement lors de mes déplacements...

Zelda finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- Je vais mettre tes conseils à exécution. Nous verrons bien avec le temps, ne penses-tu pas ?

Son chevalier servant approuva en hochant la tête. Il regarda la princesse murmurer quelques mots doux à l'adresse de son cheval, ce qui fonctionna... plus ou moins bien. En tout cas, l'équidé se tint relativement calme jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au relais des Alpages, en début de soirée. Au Sud d'Hyrule, les températures étaient bien moins fraîches qu'à la citadelle : on ressentait mieux le printemps et ses douces températures. Zelda n'avait rajouté que sa demi-cape pour se protéger, imitée par son compagnon. Ici, le propriétaire du relais avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir lors de ses précédents voyages. Il vint chaleureusement l'accueillir et proposa immédiatement de prendre en charge les chevaux pendant qu'elle réglait auprès de sa femme. Link se manifesta clairement pour payer sa nuit. Il était hors de question que la fille du roi le prenne à son compte.

\- Nous allons vous installer un lit à l'écart, votre Altesse. lui annonça la femme en courbant la nuque face à elle. Voulez-vous que nous fassions de même pour votre escorte ?

Zelda se tourna vers le Prodige pour connaître son avis. Celui-ci fit simplement non de la tête. Il veillerait toute la nuit pour la préserver de toute attaque. Peut-être cela paraissait-il aberrant ou excessif aux yeux de la princesse, mais Link avait juré d'accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout. On fit donc installer des paravents autour du lit de la prêtresse royale pour préserver son intimité. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, Zelda passa la tête sur le côté pour saluer et remercier Link, mais ce dernier avait déjà pris place à l'entrée du relais. Il se tenait debout, la Lame Purificatrice posée sur le sol et positionnée à la verticale devant lui en guise de dissuasion. La jeune fille s'en voulait un peu de le priver de son sommeil. Cependant, elle respecta son choix et ne tarda pas à se glisser sous les draps, entourée d'un sentiment de paix.

oOo

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt tropicale de Firone, berceau d'une flore et faune jusque-là inconnues de Link. Pourtant, il aimait bien l'ambiance qui en émanait et la zenitude dégagée par le bruit de la nature. L'humidité qui flottait était sans doute l'un des seuls inconvénients de cet endroit, sans compter les possibles créatures malfaisantes qui se terraient quelque part. Pour atteindre la source, les deux compagnons empruntèrent un chemin souvent fréquenté puis durent le quitter pour suivre le cours d'une rivière agitée. Zelda ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait foulé ces terres depuis son enfance. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces lieux... Après une bonne heure de marche, ils parvinrent enfin aux ruines Sonau qui précédaient la source. _Quelle aura singulière_... pensa Link en les contemplant avec intérêt.

Jamais encore il n'avait visité un tel lieu de prière. Le chevalier percevait la force presque divine qui habitait cet endroit. Zelda descendit de son cheval et pria le Prodige de faire de même avant de la suivre. Tous deux s'avancèrent sur un chemin tracé par des dalles rongées par l'érosion et le temps. C'est alors que Link vit la grande statue de la déesse Farore. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré sans en connaître la raison.

\- Attends-moi ici. lui demanda Zelda qui s'empressa de disparaître derrière un mur délabré, à une quinzaine de mètres.

Link se doutait bien de ce qu'elle allait faire et décida de lui tourner le dos pour que la prêtresse royale soit plus à l'aise. Cette attention de sa part parvint à la rassurer et à atténuer son stress. Elle se serait bien changée au relais, mais le voyage ne lui permettait pas de rester en robe. Quand elle fut prête, Zelda quitta son abri, s'approcha de la statue puis s'enfonça dans l'eau en se retenant de grimacer. Même après toutes ces années, elle n'était pas habituée à la basse température des sources. A croire que les déesses désiraient une méditation dans une eau glacée. Pareille à la session de prière au château, Link resta de dos et s'assit en tailleur, prêt à patienter le temps qu'il faudra. Bien plus tard et une fois encore, il sentit son épée émettre une vibration qu'il reconnut aussitôt. La prêtresse royale venait d'entrer en transe.

\- As-tu un nom ? pensa Link en s'adressant directement l'esprit de l'épée.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à répondre.

\- _Si cela vous convient, appelez-moi Fay_.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La Lame Purificatrice vibra une nouvelle fois.

\- _Je suis l'esprit de l'épée, créé par la déesse Hylia elle-même_. répondit la voix féminine.

\- Si tu réagis à chaque fois que la princesse entre en transe, cela veut dire que vous êtes liées ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel Link se demanda s'il venait de dire une bêtise, ou si Fay préférer ne rien dire. Elle finit pourtant par lui apporter une réponse.

\- _La princesse Zelda étant l'une des réincarnations de la déesse Hylia_, _je peux réagir à son aura quand celle-ci se manifeste_.

C'est vrai... En y repensant, Link se sentit bien insignifiant de côtoyer la réincarnation même de la déesse. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas songé à l'honneur et aux responsabilités supplémentaires que cela impliquait. Quel courage de la part de la princesse... Voilà bien quelque chose de tout à fait admirable. Mais sa condition de réincarnation divine ne faisait que renforcer la distance entre elle et le jeune homme. Link ne put retenir un soupir et leva la tête vers le ciel pour se changer les idées. Une fois que tout cela sera terminé, il ne regrettera pas du tout de quitter l'environnement du château. Il préférait amplement mener une vie simple, entouré par ses proches.

oOo

\- Je n'ai pas constaté de changement. déclara Zelda après s'être rhabillée. Ce sera sans doute pour une prochaine fois...

Son habituel sentiment de honte vint la ronger et la força à dépasser Link pour ne pas qu'il voit ses yeux bien trop humides. Zelda prit son cheval par la bride et le tira en direction du chemin retour, le cœur lourd. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir annoncer à son père qu'elle n'était pas prête. Link se lança sur ses pas et fit de même avec Elzier. Il avait parfaitement compris l'état émotionnel de la princesse. Seulement... Que lui dire ? Tous deux marchèrent le long de la rivière, l'un derrière l'autre. Le silence qui régnait semblait bien plus pesant.

Link observa le dos de l'hylienne. Il regrettait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Loin devant elle, un étrange mouvement attira son attention même s'il ne discernait rien. Mais son expérience sur le champ de bataille et son instinct ne lui mentaient jamais.

\- Votre Altesse, attendez. la pria-t-il avec fermeté après avoir lâché les rênes de son cheval.

Surprise, elle le regarda passer devant elle et dégainer son épée. Aussitôt, un sentiment d'insécurité s'empara de Zelda face à cette situation qui semblait plus dangereuse qu'en apparence. Seulement, Link lui-même ne voyait pas son ennemi. Ce n'était guère rassurant... Lentement, il se baissa pour ramasser une pierre puis il la lança en direction d'un rocher, plus loin. A peine la pierre l'eut-elle heurté qu'une masse bondit vers le Prodige en poussant un couinement désagréable. Effarée, Zelda poussa un cri en reculant d'un coup tandis que son cheval se cabrait en hennissant puissamment, lui aussi effrayé. A l'aide de son bouclier, Link para l'attaque du lézalfos et profita de son déséquilibre pour le pourfendre d'un geste vif et précis. Comment une telle créature pouvait-elle faire le poids face à lui ?

Le jeune homme resta en position de défense sans cesser d'examiner les alentours, à la recherche du moindre monstre. Fort heureusement, le lézalfos semblait être seul. Quand il fut assuré que le danger était passé, Link rangea son épée et son bouclier dans son dos puis il revint vers la princesse.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'assura-t-il en remarquant sa pâleur.

\- Je... Oui. bredouilla Zelda, encore sous l'emprise de vives émotions. Merci.

Link la dévisagea un instant sans qu'elle ne puisse lire ses pensées puis il entreprit de rejoindre Elzier, resté en retrait. Il passa donc derrière la monture de la princesse. Le cheval princier poussa soudainement un hennissement de terreur et donna un violent coup de sabots en arrière, faisant pousser une exclamation de stupeur à Zelda. Le chevalier reçut le choc de plein fouet dans la poitrine, ce qui lui coupa net la respiration et le propulsa brutalement dans la rivière mouvementée.

\- Link ! s'écria l'hylienne, horrifiée.

Sa monture se mit à sauter sur place en hennissant bruyamment, encore sous la peur due à la précédente attaque.

\- Du calme ! ordonna Zelda en tirant sur la bride. Du calme !

Son cheval se cabra et la fit lourdement tomber au sol, dans une plainte étouffée. La princesse se redressa sur ses coudes, la vue troublée pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie son chevalier servant se faire emporter par les eaux agitées. Encore à moitié sonné par le coup de sabots, Link peinait à se sortir de ce pétrin, ce qui alerta d'autant plus la princesse quand elle vit la cascade, au loin. Avec son lourd équipement, il allait vite se fatiguer...

\- Link ! l'appela-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

La jeune fille s'élança à sa poursuite en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Les pierres et les plantes représentaient de véritables obstacles sur son chemin et la forçaient à sauter par-dessus sans lâcher le Prodige du regard. Le cœur de Zelda s'accéléra à cause de l'urgence de la situation et des efforts qu'elle fournissait. Mais elle voyait bien que Link ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul... Il ne parvenait même pas à revenir vers la rive, le courant était bien trop puissant ; par moments, sa tête s'enfonçait sous l'eau puis ressortait plus loin. Zelda s'arrêta soudainement devant une liane, s'en empara d'une fine et souple puis tira de toutes ses forces en gémissant. Intérieurement, elle priait les déesses de lui prêter un peu de leur force pour venir en aide à son compagnon. Au-dessus d'elle, une branche craqua et la princesse poussa une exclamation en redoublant d'efforts.

La liane céda tout à coup et Zelda manqua de tomber à la renverse. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'élança vers Link qui n'appelait toujours pas à l'aide. Il voulait s'en sortir seul pour ne pas mettre en danger la princesse.

\- Link, attrape ça ! s'écria la blonde en faisant tournoyer l'extrémité de la liane.

D'un geste vif, elle la lança en direction du jeune homme afin qu'elle tombe en aval par rapport à lui. Aussitôt, Link s'en empara et la princesse cessa d'un coup de courir. Mais la force des eaux était telle que Zelda fut violemment tirée en avant et glissa sur le sol terreux et humide de la forêt de Firone. Déroutée, elle poussa un petit cri en se penchant en arrière pour garder l'équilibre jusqu'à ce que ses pieds rencontrent une roche sur laquelle elle prit appui. Ce fut au tour de Link de s'arrêter brusquement au milieu de l'eau, tiré par la puissante force du courant. Il serra les dents et fournissait un grand effort pour garder la tête hors de la rivière. A chaque instant, de vives vagues venaient lui fouettaient le visage et l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement.

Link jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse et la vit en très mauvaise posture. Elle résistait difficilement à la traction de l'eau et au poids du Prodige. Elle aussi allait se faire emporter... Sans hésiter, Link lâcha la liane et fut de nouveau en proie au courant.

\- Non ! s'horrifia Zelda en tombant en arrière.

Épuisée, elle ne put que voir son chevalier servant disparaitre au bord de l'assourdissante cascade, dans un cri étouffé par le bruit environnant.

\- Link !

Zelda émit un gémissement en se relevant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces, courut au bord de la chute d'eau et regarda aussitôt le lac qui se trouvait une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Aucune trace de son compagnon de route, aucune tache bleue s'apparentant à sa tunique. Horrifiée, La blonde eut un mouvement de recul, les lèvres frémissantes. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Son état était si instable qu'elle ne pensait plus normalement. Et pourtant, machinalement, elle se mit à dévaler la pente et à escalader les parois pour atteindre la rive, plus bas.

Link, emporté par un courant sous-marin, se râpa de nombreuses fois contre les roches aquatiques ou même le sol sablonneux au fond du lac. Pour revenir à la surface, il tenta de prendre appui sur la première surface dure qu'il trouva puis il poussa de toutes ses forces en grimaçant. L'eau se calma alors autour de lui, ce qui lui permit de sortir soudainement la tête de l'eau pour reprendre une grande goulée d'air. Malgré son souffle court et saccadé, il nagea vers la terre, se battant contre le poids même de son équipement. Cela lui parut une éternité alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes exténuantes. Quand le Prodige eut enfin pied, il se traina difficilement au sol et se laissa tomber sur la terre sablonneuse de la rive.

Haletant, Link ferma les yeux et resta allongé sur le dos en ahanant. Par les déesses... Plus jamais il ne passerait derrière un cheval aussi instable. Il avait terriblement mal au niveau de la poitrine et une vive douleur se propageait dans l'une de ses jambes.

Le Prodige entendit des pas patauger dans l'eau, ce qui le fit soudainement se redresser, sur le qui-vive. Ce qu'il vit le figea. Certes, ce n'était pas un monstre. Mais ce n'était pas non plus la princesse. Un homme se tenait devant lui, habillé d'une simple tenue de paysan et aux cheveux ébouriffés et certainement sales. Seulement... Même si Link savait que la personne avait bel et bien une tête et un visage, il n'arrivait pas à discerner ses traits ni même à retenir la couleur de ses cheveux. Comme s'il oubliait tout à chaque instant. Le blond sentait pourtant un regard posé sur lui.

\- _Tu connaîtras l'échec_. dit simplement l'homme sans bouger.

La douleur que ressentit Link dans sa jambe fut si vive qu'il poussa un cri en basculant sa tête en arrière. Une force s'exerçait sur lui pour le maintenir et le plaquer au sol.

\- Link, calme-toi ! lui parvint la voix de la princesse. Je dois nettoyer ta plaie !

Le chevalier ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa avec brusquerie, ce qui fit sursauter Zelda. Aussitôt, une vive douleur à la tête le fit grimacer et l'obligea à se rallonger en poussant une faible plainte. Tout était si vague dans son esprit.

\- Les déesses soient louées, ces blessures n'ont pas l'air mortelles...souffla l'hylienne en finissant de désinfecter la peau du tibia.

Sa voix faisait désagréablement échos dans la tête de Link. Sans parler de la douleur dans sa poitrine où il avait l'impression de sentir encore les sabots du cheval. Zelda, qui avait dû retirer la botte et relever le pantalon de son compagnon, entoura la plaie dans un bandage en veillant à ne pas trop serrer. Elle se félicitait d'avoir pris avec elle la trousse de premiers secours... Le tout restait qu'il ne fallait pas que ça s'infecte. Elle passa alors à la tête du Prodige qui s'était ouvert au niveau de l'os zygomatique. Quand il sentit ses doigts l'effleurer, Link eut ce même mouvement de recul que sur la Montagne de la Mort, ce qui dérouta la princesse.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au gros dur. le sermonna-t-elle, accompagnée d'un regard sévère.

Link voulut se défendre en disant que ce n'était pas la raison mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit : Zelda passa un linge humide sur la plaie pour enlever le sang et la nettoyer. Elle se remettait peu à peu des vives émotions qu'elle venait d'éprouver. La jeune fille avait besoin de tout sauf de ça ! Link se laissait docilement faire en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Cette situation le perturbait car elle était la fille du roi. Il se sentait mal de l'obliger à toucher un simple roturier comme lui.

\- Mettre un bandage serait un peu excessif au vu de la blessure. déclara-t-elle en se calant légèrement. Je vais te donner une compresse et tu appuieras dessus pendant quelques temps.

Le jeune capitaine de la garde hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris et il attrapa le pansement que lui tendait Zelda. Il s'empressa de le poser contre sa peau. Lorsque la princesse se releva, Link fit de même mais il manqua de tomber à cause de sa jambe. Sa compagne lui prit le bras sans même qu'il puisse réagir et le passa sur ses épaules pour l'aider le temps que la douleur s'atténue. Le blond voulut aussitôt s'écarter, troublé.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama-t-il en trouvant cela presque inconvenable.

Zelda se crispa quand elle comprit enfin pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et cela l'agaça en plus de l'affecter. Elle inspira profondément puis lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

\- Link, cesse tes bêtises sur le champ. le prévint-elle avec autorité. Mon titre de princesse ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'intouchable. Je suis un être humain comme un autre alors pour l'amour d'Hylia, oublie que je suis la fille du roi le temps qu'on sorte de ce pétrin. Est-ce clair ?

Elle crut voir un semblant de moue sur son visage durant un court instant. Faisait-il l'enfant ?! Zelda l'aida à se relever et son compagnon comprit qu'il allait devoir se déplacer principalement sur une jambe pour épargner de son poids celle blessée.

\- Nous devons essayer de rejoindre les chevaux, maintenant. se lamenta-t-elle en évaluant la hauteur qui les séparait de leurs montures.

\- Attendez... souffla Link en portant une main à sa bouche.

Ainsi, il siffla un court air qui laissa la princesse dubitative. Il ne tarda pas à s'expliquer.

\- J'ai appris à mon cheval à me rejoindre.

\- Je ne pense pas que les chevaux soient assez intelligents pour cela. Regarde autour de toi. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il va réussir à trouver un chemin pour nous rejoindre ?

Link acquiesça lentement, le visage inhabituellement blême. Au-dessus d'eux, la tête d'Elzier apparut à côté de la cascade et ce dernier les observa jusqu'à les reconnaître. Il disparut presque aussitôt. Le Prodige, qui appuyait sur sa plaie au visage, scrutait les environs pour se faire une idée de l'environnement qui les entourait. Il ne lui parut pas hostile.

\- Nous devrions nous mettre dans un coin plus sécure. suggéra la princesse en guidant Link vers une petite cavité creusée dans la roche, près de la cascade. Si ton cheval parvient à nous rejoindre, nous le verrons bien arriver.

Ils mirent ainsi à l'abri en attendant. Link eut quelque peu de difficultés à s'asseoir à cause de sa jambe mais la princesse l'aida tant bien que mal puis prit place à ses côtés, le regard rivé sur le lac à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Avez-vous vu quelqu'un avant de me trouver ? la questionna le chevalier, encore hanté par l'étrange apparition.

Zelda fut étonnée par sa question, cependant elle prit le temps de réfléchir pour lui apporter sa réponse :

\- Non, personne. Est-ce ton cas ?

Silencieusement, Link lui signifia que non en préférant penser que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Mais tout de même... Par pensées, il interpella Fay pour obtenir quelques renseignements.

\- J'aimerais savoir comment étaient habillés les précédents Héros. dit-il dans sa tête pour garder Zelda à l'écart.

\- _Du plus loin que je me souvienne, tous portaient une tenue verte, Maître. Vous êtes le premier à être vêtu constamment d'une tunique bleue_.

Le jeune homme la remercia et poussa un faible soupir presque inaudible. La silhouette n'était pas un de ses prédécesseurs... Le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête avait-il été si fort pour avoir une telle vision ? Link trouvait cela vraiment étrange.

\- Quand nous serons au château, nous irons voir directement Impa pour lui parler de ma session de prière. l'informa Zelda en entourant de ses bras ses jambes repliées. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de te voir revenir dans cet état... Elle risque de me faire changer de monture.

Ses yeux se plissèrent car cela la peinait. Zelda s'était tout de même attachée à son cheval malgré sa réticence récurrente. Pour passer le temps, elle raconta à son chevalier servant les quelques péripéties qui lui étaient arrivées avec son destrier. Ses souvenirs restaient globalement heureux, certains parvenaient même à lui arracher un sourire. Elle cessa de parler quand des hennissements se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la caverne. En effet, Elzier arrivait au galop, suivi de près par le cheval blanc.

\- Heureusement que le panurgisme touche aussi les chevaux... Sinon il m'aurait fallu remonter pour chercher ma monture.

Zelda aida le Prodige à se relever puis elle le conduisit jusqu'à Elzier pour le hisser dessus. Link insista pour le faire seul et elle finit par s'y plier. La princesse se dirigea vers son cheval, le sermonna à travers quelques phrases et avertissements puis regagna son dos avant de lui ordonner de se mettre en marche.

Ce jour marqua très certainement un commencement sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience pour le moment. Le début d'une confiance mutuelle.

**Mais aussi le début de la chute du Héros.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**9\. Il sera, partout et toujours, le vainqueur du Droit et du Bien contre l'Injustice et le Mal.**

oOo

Ce matin-là, Link se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri de panique à cause des sueurs froides dont il était victime. Dans son cauchemar, il voyait son père accroupis devant lui, son visage retranscrivait à la fureur mais aussi l'affolement. Et il ne cessait d'hurler à son fils "Fuis, fuis, fuis !" sans que ce dernier ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais à côté de Karl se trouvait une autre personne. Link voyait son double se tenir près de son père et qui le regardait avec une profonde affliction. Il ne disait rien mais à travers son regard, Link lisait parfaitement le fond de ses pensées : "Si tu fuis, tu le regretteras toute ta vie".

Assis au centre de son matelas, le jeune homme méditait sur son cauchemar et se demandait vraiment qu'elle pouvait être sa signification. Son père qui lui ordonnait de fuir... Cela allait à l'encontre même de ce qu'il lui avait appris et du code d'honneur des chevaliers. Voulait-il dire : fuis tes problèmes ? Ou peut-être d'éviter l'environnement oppressant de la Cour. De si bon matin, il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à réfléchir sur un sujet auquel il ne pourrait avoir de réponse. Comme la princesse devait passer la journée en réunion avec des nobles à propos de l'économie du royaume, Link se vêtit de son uniforme de garde royal puisqu'il ne devait pas exercer son rôle de chevalier servant ni celui de Prodige. Son ancien titre reprenait sa place.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il avait accompagné Zelda à la source du Courage. À leur retour, le roi reçut sa fille et ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir son mécontentement. Link l'avait appris de la bouche d'un de ses semblables qui assurait la sécurité de la salle du trône. Cela le laissa dans une certaine incompréhension, d'une part car reprocher à la princesse son incapacité n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour éveiller le pouvoir ; d'autre part car en tant que père, il plaçait une trop grande distance avec la princesse. Quant aux blessures de Link, celle à son visage s'était déjà refermée et celle de son tibia persistait à lui faire mal lors de certains mouvements, bien que la guérison commençât à se faire.

Le jeune homme, comme à son habitude, passa la matinée aux côtés de la princesse et à veiller à sa sécurité. Midi venu, il la quitta et s'en alla manger. Link vint s'attabler avec Ulric, un de ses semblables gardes royaux. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait parlé du futur chevalier servant au blond, pour la première fois.

\- Tiens, Link ! se réjouit l'homme en l'accueillant chaleureusement. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Ta jambe va mieux ?

Le concerné hocha la tête puis se vit servir le plat du jour qui se résumait à de la viande, accompagnée par quelques légumes. Rien de bien appétissant au premier abord...

\- J'ai des nouvelles d'Akkala. lui apprit Ulric après s'être essuyé la bouche. Apparemment, ils ont repoussé une attaque surprise, avant-hier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose... Une trentaine de monstres qu'ils ont aspergé d'huile bouillante pour les dissuader de rejoindre la forteresse.

Le brun soupira en se prenant la tête.

\- Il y a des moments où je me demande si ces créatures sont capables de réflexion... continua-t-il avec lassitude. Elles doivent bien avoir un cerveau pour penser, non ? Tout de même, attaquer en si petit groupe, c'est de la folie pure et simple... À ce rythme-là, nous sommes certains de remporter la guerre !

Link ne partageait pas son avis. Ce n'était que le début. Peut-être que les monstres essayaient diverses modes d'attaques, ou tout simplement qu'ils évaluaient les capacités des hyliens. Et il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer le Fléau Ganon. Si les Créatures Divines avaient vu le jour, c'était bien pour lui faire face. Leur taille imposante montrait bien que leur ennemi devait bien être aussi grand qu'elles.

\- Comment se passe ton rôle de chevalier servant, d'ailleurs ? Tu ne rencontres pas trop de difficultés ? lui demanda Ulric par pure sympathie. Je te l'ai dit : si tu as besoin de conseils, je peux te guider.

Le Prodige refusa poliment par un geste de la main.

\- Tout va bien. répondit-il simplement, au grand étonnement de son interlocuteur.

Ah, il le savait ! Le capitaine de la garde n'était pas muet. Les rumeurs disent vraiment n'importe quoi, souvent...

\- J'avais entendu dire que la princesse souhaitait changer de chevalier servant. s'inquiéta l'hylien d'une petite voix. Je suis heureux de constater qu'elle ne soit pas allée jusqu'au bout dans sa demande...

Link cligna des yeux en se souvenant de ce jour. Il avait surpris la conversation entre deux gardes royaux... Son moral avait pris un sacré coup. Déjà que sa situation à cette période-là n'était vraiment pas des meilleures.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. déclara-t-il sur un ton presque froid.

Sur ce, il prit une nouvelle bouchée tandis qu'Ulric se sentait terriblement honteux. Bien sûr... Quelle idée de raviver la flamme des mauvais souvenirs ? Malgré la présence d'autres gardes royaux dans la salle, un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux compagnons. Finalement, l'adulte s'excusa et quitta la table pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Link termina rapidement son repas puis partit se promener dans un des jardins du château en attendant l'heure pour rejoindre Zelda. Il put constater avec soulagement que les températures étaient à la hausse. Le printemps restait sans doute sa saison préférée. Quand il eut bien profité de cette courte sortie, le jeune homme revint dans l'enceinte du château et se dirigea vers la salle à manger royale où l'attendait la princesse. À sa vue, elle esquissa un sourire et s'avança d'un pas en quittant le seuil de la large porte.

\- Toujours à l'heure. dit-elle quand il fut assez proche. Certains devraient en prendre de la graine. J'ai surpris deux soldats être en retard de quinze minutes à leur tour de garde.

Cela parvint à l'agacer en y repensant et elle perdit son sourire.

\- Ils ne sont pas payés pour rester passifs dans les tavernes. Je leur ai dit que si je les y reprenais, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à les faire paraître devant mon père pour manque à leur devoir.

Link trouva qu'elle avait bien raison et que cela allait à l'encontre de leur code d'honneur. Enfin... Celui des chevaliers était bien plus poussé que celui des soldats. La princesse annonça au Prodige qu'elle devait revenir dans ses appartements pour chercher son carnet de recherches ; Pru'ha l'attendait pour tester certains mouvements des Gardiens. Le blond la suivit donc à travers les couloirs de la partie Ouest de l'immense forteresse.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Daruk, ce midi. poursuivit Zelda durant la marche. D'après ses dires, il maitriserait déjà bien mieux Vah'Rudania !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent inexorablement.

\- Je suis heureuse. Mon travail a porté ses fruits.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pendant que sa détermination s'intensifiait.

\- Je vais m'empresser de le noter quelque part. Peut-être que je pourrai aussi améliorer le pilotage des autres Créatures Divines ? Père doit être mis au courant !

Cette nouvelle le réjouirait très certainement. La féliciterait-il pour autant ? La princesse n'en était pas si sûre... Son allure ralentit et son visage afficha une certaine peine. Voila encore un autre de ses problèmes... La relation avec son père. Discrètement, elle ferma fortement les yeux pour chasser ses idées sombres et décida de passer à un autre sujet.

\- Pendant mon déjeuner, j'ai demandé à Impa si nous pouvions nous rendre sur le Plateau du Prélude, au Temple du Temps. Comme il y a un monastère prêt à nous accueillir là-bas, elle m'a donné son accord ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle finalement. Peut-être y trouverions-nous des vestiges de l'ancienne époque, qu'en penses-tu ?

Étrangement, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Intriguée, elle se tourna vers son chevalier servant et le vit accoudé au mur, le visage terriblement pâle. Link haletait, les traits crispés, et manifestait une réelle gêne pour respirer.

\- Link ! s'inquiéta aussitôt la princesse en se précipitant vers lui. Que t'arrive-t-il ?!

Il avait le front en sueur et à se courbait en avant, un bras sur son ventre.

\- Par Nayru, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

Zelda le vit commencer à tourner de l'œil et à trembler. Sans plus attendre face à cette situation alarmante, elle passa un bras sous ses épaules et s'empressa de le mener dans sa chambre en le suppliant de rester conscient le temps qu'elle le mette en sécurité. La blonde ne réfléchit pas et l'y mena sans même se soucier des règles imposées par son titre. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à cacher. La princesse allongea rapidement Link sur son canapé et posa une main sur son front, brûlant.

\- Tu es malade ? s'exclama-t-elle, déconcertée. Link, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Le jeune homme eut un haut-le-cœur et dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir. Zelda trouva cela de plus en plus anormal et constatait maintenant que les lèvres du jeune homme devenaient violettes. Non, il n'était pas malade... La princesse frissonna en émettant son hypothèse plus que probable. Les traits de Link se contractèrent alors et il commença à basculer sur le côté en poussant une faible plainte. Par les déesses, il ne pouvait donc pas passer une semaine sans qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce garçon ?! Précipitamment, Zelda s'élança vers un petit tiroir qu'elle tira avec brusquerie. Les fioles qu'il contenait s'entrechoquèrent entre elles, Zelda en attrapa trois puis courut à son Étude où elle s'empara de trois petits tubes supplémentaires et de bâtonnets en verre.

Elle accourut pour revenir jusqu'à Link, posa son matériel sur une table basse juste à côté puis, dans un mouvement saccadé, approcha des trois bâtonnets du visage de Link.

\- Vite, ouvre la bouche ! Je dois vérifier si tu n'as pas été empoisonné !

Le chevalier entrouvrit les yeux et la regarda difficilement. Em... Empoisonné ? Son esprit était tant embrumé par son mal qu'il ne parvenait à réfléchir et à se demander comment ce pouvait être possible. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche et permit à la princesse de frotter les bâtonnets contre sa langue. D'un geste précis, elle les mit dans un tube chacun puis versant respectivement le contenu des trois fioles dedans.

\- Allez, allez... supplia-t-elle en attendant que l'effet opère.

Tout lui paraissait si lent... Elle finit par se lever et attraper une bassine en cuivre dans un coin de la pièce. Elle la déposa aux pieds de Link.

\- Si tu dois vomir, fais-le ! lui ordonna-t-elle avec autorité pour cacher son anxiété.

Sans même attendre qu'il réponde, Zelda reprit en main les fioles et les inspecta attentivement, le cœur battant fort au sein de sa poitrine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit l'un des liquides se teinter d'orange qu'elle en eut la certitude.

\- Tu as été empoisonné avec de l'arum tacheté ? murmura-t-elle, sous le choc...

L'un des seuls poisons présents sur les terres hyliennes. D'un coup, elle prit la tête de Link entre ses mains et analysa ses yeux. Il avait les pupilles bien trop dilatées par rapport à la luminosité ambiante... Dans l'affolement, la princesse lui prit les mains et constata qu'elles étaient glacées. Ça ne faisait aucun doute... Vomissement, mydriase, début d'hypothermie...

\- Je vais chercher Impa ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond. Link, il faut que tu rejettes ce que tu as mangé !

Sans perdre de temps, Zelda quitta sa chambre en courant puis s'élança vers l'aile Est du château dans l'espoir de trouver sa nourrice dans son bureau. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait à courir pour venir en aide à l'élu des déesses. Tout cela n'était pas une coïncidence... Comment et qui aurait pu empoisonner Link ? Aurait-il mangé des baies de cette plantes en les confondant avec un fruit ?! Ou quelqu'un avait-il tout prémédité ? Dans ce cas, laisser le Prodige seul était la pire des choses à faire... Les domestiques regardaient sans comprendre leur princesse dévaler les escaliers.

\- Impa ! cria Zelda quand elle aperçut la sheikah au loin.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. Aussitôt, elle se retourna, surprise, et constata la panique de sa jeune amie.

\- Princesse ? Que se...

\- C'est terrible, Impa ! Link a été empoi...

D'un coup, la nourrice plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus et d'attirer l'attention d'ennemis cachés. Impa lui prit le bras puis la tira brusquement vers ses appartements sans savoir qu'il s'y trouvait réellement.

\- Où est-il ? lui demanda rapidement la conseillère.

\- Dans... Dans ma chambre... bredouilla Zelda entre deux inspirations.

Impa bouscula tout le monde sur son passage en ordonnant fermement qu'on les laisse passer. Depuis combien de temps Zelda s'était absentée ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Elle avait perdu toute notion de durée... Quand elles approchèrent du couloir des appartements royaux, Zelda prit les devant et ouvrit elle-même les portes, le souffle court. Elle savait que la Médecine sheikah pourrait lui venir en aide. Link devait tenir bon en attendant... Elle fut enfin devant sa chambre, sa main se posa sur la poignée et l'abaissa avant de pousser la porte. Son sang se glaça quand elle découvrit un Yiga brandir sa serpe au-dessus du chevalier servant, prêt à l'abattre de sang-froid dans sa position de faiblesse.

Zelda n'eut le temps d'hurler de peur qu'Impa apparut devant l'ennemi en sortant d'une explosion de fumée. D'un coup, elle dégaina son petit sabre de la défiance et para l'attaque de l'assassin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Déstabilisé, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et recula de quelques pas en grognant de mécontentement. La main libre d'Impa vint soudainement s'écraser sur le ventre du Yiga, laissant voir comme des chaînes invisibles se former puis entourer l'abdomen du traître à partir du point d'impact. Elle l'attrapa alors violemment par le cou et profita de sa paralysie pour le plaquer au sol.

\- Sale traître ! cria-t-elle avec animosité. Tu vas payer pour ça !

Pétrifiée par la peur, Zelda mit un certain temps avant que son attention ne se reporte sur Link, allongé et immobile sur le canapé. Elle se précipita sur lui et prit son pouls jusqu'à sentir son lent battement cardiaque. "Les déesses soient louées... " pensa-t-elle quand la pression se fit moins lourde sur les épaules. Impa laissa sa proie au sol puis rejoignit Zelda en retroussant ses manches.

\- De quelle plante s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle avec grand sérieux.

\- De l'arum tacheté... Les fioles et les symptômes ne trompent pas !

La sheikah tira Link jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord du canapé, la tête la plus près du vide possible.

\- Princesse, ne regardez pas. la pria-t-elle en attrapant la bassine en cuivre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on a envie de voir, croyez-moi.

\- Va-t-il souffrir ? s'inquiéta Zelda en le dévisageant.

Le voir ainsi lui fit de la peine.

\- Si je ne fais rien, il est clair que ses derniers instants ne seront pas les plus beaux.

La réponse de sa nourrice lui noua la gorge et l'incita à tourner le dos pour ne pas regarder. Impa positionna ses mains au-dessus du ventre du Héros et chercha la source de son énergie, celle que possédait chaque être vivant et qui lui permettait de vivre. La sheikah perçut un échos au niveau du cœur du jeune homme, ce qui confirmait une nouvelle fois qu'il était bel et bien l'élu des déesses. Impa se concentra et canalisa sa propre énergie. Peu de personnes dans son clan connaissait cet art de guérir. Fort heureusement, les yigas n'en avaient pas connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle capta enfin l'énergie de l'hylien, Impa la fit se déplacer jusque dans son ventre puis elle fit tourner sa main en marmonnant des incantations. Aussitôt, l'estomac de Link se contracta et celui-ci rendit son dernier repas dans la bassine mise à disposition. Le cœur de la princesse se souleva en l'entendant et elle préféra rejoindre son Étude, par respect pour lui et son intimité. Impa fit alors passer l'énergie vers la tête du Prodige une fois qu'il eut fini de vomir. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait déranger la sheikah. Elle avait déjà vu bien pire et effroyable. Maintenant, elle essayait de dissiper sa fièvre et de faire disparaître les effets du poison.

Ces symptômes... Elle les avait déjà vus, Impa en était certaine. C'était étrange... Cela lui paraissait si lointain et pourtant elle avait enfin l'impression de comprendre quelque chose. La conseillère du roi voulait en avoir le cœur net avant de pouvoir hâtivement conclure quelque chose de faux. De son côté, Link avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se remettait difficilement du brusque événement qu'il venait de vivre. Il se trouvait dans une sorte d'état second. Le jeune homme ne sentait même pas Impa qui lui essuyait la bouche. Ses paroles restaient de vagues échos qu'il peinait à comprendre.

\- Il semblerait que ton repas ait été empoisonné par ce traître de yiga. lui dit-elle en fusillant du regard l'homme au sol, encore paralysé. Si la princesse ne m'avait pas avertie à temps, je pense que tu serais mort. Bon sang, si le Héros lui-même doit être protégé, maintenant...

Impa soupira, comme exténuée.

\- La seule solution pour éviter d'autres cas comme celui-ci serait de te faire manger ce que prépare les cuisiniers de la princesse en personne. Tu peux me croire, ce sont des personnes de confiance.

Elle serra les poings, furieuse.

\- Tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé tous les traîtres qui se terrent ici, je ne te laisserai pas revenir dîner avec tes compagnons. C'est bien trop risqué. affirma-t-elle d'une voix grave.

La conseillère finit par se lever et alla vider la bassine avant d'attraper l'assassin par le bras puis elle le tira vers le couloir. Elle tenait le récipient de sa main libre.

\- Je vais enfermer cette pourriture dans l'une de nos geôles les plus reculées. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais poster des gardes aux portes de la princesse. Ce n'est pas normal que personne ne soit là pour surveiller, par Hylia ! s'indigna-t-elle avant de disparaître, hors d'elle.

Elle laissa Link ici pour qu'il se repose. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait être transporté où que ce soit pour le moment. Puis ce n'est pas dans un tel état qu'il... Enfin bon. Qu'il reste dans la chambre de la princesse ne pouvait pas poser problème au vu de sa santé actuelle.

Link perdit à son tour toute notion du temps. Il savait qu'il n'était pas inconscient mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Voilà bien les effets secondaires de la Médecine sheikah... Il fallait laisser à son corps le temps de se remettre de l'attaque du poison. Le blond demeurait immobile, allongé sur le dos.

\- _Tu es dans un sale état_.

Le regard du chevalier glissa lentement vers le fond de la pièce où il aperçut une silhouette assise dans un coin, les mains posées sur ses genoux repliés. Cette voix... C'était la même que celle dans la forêt de Firone.

\- _C'est vraiment pitoyable. Tu t'es si facilement laissé avoir que ça me dégoute_. continua l'homme aux habits de paysan.

Assommé par la guérison d'Impa, l'hylien ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux. Seulement, quand il les rouvrit, la pièce était devenue sombre, seule une lueur orangée et tremblante éclairait le bureau de la princesse. Link gémit en se relevant, il posa une main sur son front en grimaçant. Encore cette hallucination... Néanmoins, il se sentait beaucoup mieux même s'il ne dégageait pas une odeur très agréable. Le chevalier regarda partout autour de lui jusqu'à découvrir la fille du roi à son bureau. Il se leva afin de la rejoindre et la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait le jour même. Link ne pensait pas rester des heures dans les vapes...

Une fois à sa hauteur, il la vit courbée sur la table, la tête entre les bras. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa alors, surpris de la trouver en train de dormir. Zelda devait être épuisée... Pourtant, tout semblait si calme dans la pièce. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le ressentiment du jeune capitaine de la garde ? Alors qu'il la dévisageait silencieusement, la princesse ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement.

\- Ah ! hurla-t-elle de peur face à cette silhouette dans la pénombre, ce qui fit sursauter Link.

Effrayée sur le moment, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine dans laquelle son cœur battait trop rapidement. Quelle peur elle venait d'avoir...

\- Link, ce n'est pas convenable ! le sermonna Zelda en quittant sa chaise, un peu tremblante de honte. Tu aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de rester immobile à côté de moi...

Dérouté, il passa une main sur sa nuque et bafouilla ses plus plates excuses, certifiant qu'il n'aurait point osé la tirer d'un sommeil réparateur. Depuis l'attaque du yiga, Zelda restait sur ses gardes et se sentait moins en sécurité. Elle finit par soupirer en se tenant à son bureau.

\- Impa est venu te voir, tout à l'heure. lui apprit l'hylienne après quelques instants silencieux. Elle a emprisonné le yiga et l'a interrogé. Elle voudrait te faire part de ses découvertes. Tu dois la rejoindre le plus tôt possible.

\- Et vous ? demanda aussitôt Link.

Laisser la princesse seule après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce n'était guère la meilleure idée qu'il soit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Des gardes sont postés devant la porte. Et je doute que les ennemis de la famille royale osent tenter quoi que ce soit après... cet échec de leur part.

Inconsciemment, Link posa une main sur son ventre et frémit. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il avait failli mourir. Et dire que c'était à lui de veiller sur la princesse... Le chevalier était tout de même reconnaissant que le rôle de protection soit partagé entre eux. Cela montrait une fois de plus la volonté de la princesse à vouloir se battre pour l'avenir de son peuple.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide. exprima-t-il sa gratitude en inclinant sa tête. Je vous promets d'être plus vigilant dorénavant. Vous n'aurez plus à vous faire du souci inutilement.

\- J'ai déjà envisagé quelques nouvelles mesures te concernant. répondit-elle en affichant un sourire qui trahissait sa fatigue. Mais si tu le veux bien, je t'en parlerai demain...

Il acquiesça puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre. Link éprouvait la honte d'avoir "sali" cet espace auquel il ne devait pas avoir droit. Déjà qu'il avait rendu son repas dans une bassine...

\- Je ne dormirai pas ici ce soir. le renseigna la princesse en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce. Je coucherai dans la chambre d'hôte.

Link voulut s'excuser une nouvelle fois mais elle le coupa avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il faut que tu ailles rejoindre Impa. lui rappela la princesse après avoir regardé l'horloge. Tu ne devrais pas y aller trop tard.

Le chevalier s'exécuta et quitta la pièce sans plus tarder. Il trouva effectivement une dizaine de gardes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient réunis spécifiquement ce soir-là. Dame Impa leur avait seulement dit qu'il y avait urgence, et Link voulait comprendre pourquoi la véritablement raison ne leur avait pas été dévoilée. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit l'aile Est du château à travers les couloirs presque désertés au vu de l'heure. Il n'y avait que quelques gardes ou travailleurs de nuit qui les empruntaient de temps à autre. Le calme régnait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le ventre du jeune homme ne crie famine. Il passa outre ce fait et s'empressa de rejoindre la conseillère royale qu'il trouva dans son bureau, l'air visiblement soucieux.

\- Te voilà enfin... soupira-t-elle quand il entra dans la pièce. Je n'ai que des nouvelles inquiétantes à t'annoncer, malheureusement. Assis-toi là.

Elle lui présenta le siège devant sa table, Link ne se fit pas prier davantage. Il attendit qu'Impa poursuive :

\- J'ai pu interroger l'assassin qui a tenté de t'assassiner. Il m'a fallu presque une heure avant qu'il n'accepte de parler...

Elle ne voulait pas dire que la menace de la salle de torture avait été un bel argument pour le faire chanter.

\- Il se prétendait être un cuisinier depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ce traître n'attendait que le moment propice pour agir. Il a aussi avoué qu'une dizaine d'autres de ses complices travaillaient ici, sans donner de noms. C'est d'autant plus alarmant que je n'arrive pas à trouver de piste pour les arrêter. Ils sont bien trop doués dans l'art du camouflage, ces fourbes...

Sous la table, Impa serrait fortement le tissu de son pantalon, furieuse.

\- Ils ont déjà prévu d'autres plans pour t'éliminer. continua-t-elle gravement. Tu sembles être devenu leur priorité lorsqu'ils ont compris que la princesse était inatteignable depuis que tu es à ses côtés. Il va falloir que tu redoubles de vigilance, Link.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, parfaitement conscient que sa vie était en jeu depuis quelques temps déjà. Un voile de peine passa sur le visage de la sheikah et sa main se posa sur un fin dossier à sa droite.

\- J'ai fait une découverte glaçante grâce à toi. lui annonça-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Tu n'es pas si savoir que la feue reine est décédée suite à une maladie.

Oui, c'était Adélaïde qui lui avait annoncé quand il était petit. Sa mère avait été dévastée par la nouvelle car elle aimait profondément sa souveraine.

\- À la suite de sa mort, nous n'avions pas eu le droit de faire des prélèvements sur la reine à cause de son titre. Le fait qu'elle soit prêtresse royale présentait un obstacle infranchissable. C'est pourquoi, la piste du poison a dû être écartée au profit de celui de la maladie...

Lentement, les yeux de Link s'agrandirent quand il pensa comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Impa ouvrit le dossier et le parcourut rapidement, une nouvelle fois.

\- Elle présentait des œdèmes de la langue et des lèvres. Le médecin de la Cour avait constaté l'apparition d'autres symptômes comme des diarrhées sanglantes, des vomissements, une hypersalivation et une mydriase. Ce n'était que la première phase de sa maladie. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait... Même moi je n'ai rien pu faire car sans connaître l'origine du trouble, ma Médecine est inutile.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de l'hylien.

\- " Quelques jours plus tard, la reine était en proie à l'hypothermie, à des convulsions, à des troubles cardiaques puis un état de coma l'a conduit à... à la mort. " lut Impa dont la voix avait fini par trembler.

Elle releva la tête vers Link puis referma le dossier confidentiel qu'elle seule pouvait lire en temps normal. Le jeune homme demeurait figé par ces descriptions.

\- Elle présentait des symptômes similaires aux tiens.

\- La reine... a été empoisonnée... murmura Link, sous le choc.

Le ciel paraissait lui tomber sur la tête. Qui ? Qui oserait commettre un crime pareil ?! La reine n'était pas celle qui devait sauver Hyrule, c'était sa fille ! Alors... pourquoi ?

\- Ces enfoirés de yigas ont réussi à la tuer en quelques jours pour laisser planer l'hypothèse de la maladie brutale et mortelle. grogna Impa, les dents serrées. J'en suis presque certaine, maintenant. La reine...

Elle baissa la tête.

\- La reine a sans doute gouté au même poison que toi... À des doses bien plus faibles mais répétées. Cependant, je ne pourrai jamais l'affirmer sans preuves solides. De plus, il est impossible que les cuisiniers de cette époque-là puissent en être responsables car ils étaient tous des amis à moi.

\- Ce pourrait être quelqu'un d'extérieur ! s'emporta Link en se penchant soudainement vers elle, les mains plaquées sur le bureau.

Impa hocha négativement la tête, le visage fermé.

\- Impossible, la reine ne mangeait qu'au château. Il n'y avait que moi et son ancienne femme de chambre qui venaient lui apporter du thé quand elle le demandait. Mais ce n'est pas sous forme de boisson que tu as été empoisonné, Link.

Le chevalier colla son dos au dossier du fauteuil en réfléchissant rapidement. Peut-être qu'ils étaient allés trop vite, alors... La reine pourrait vraiment être morte suite à une maladie.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui avait attiré votre attention à ce moment-là ? la questionna finalement Link, mal à l'aise.

L'air de la pièce s'était densifié. Impa se replongea dans ses souvenirs, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je me souviens juste qu'elle avait posé une soucoupe remplie de cerises fraiches dans sa chambre. Je m'en rappelle bien car c'était la saison et que ce n'était point dans ses habitudes.

Les poils de Link se hérissèrent sur tout son corps et ce n'était pas dû au froid.

\- Les avait-elle cueillies d'elle-même ? lui demanda Link, presque dans un souffle.

Impa fut surprise qu'elle lui demanda ça.

\- Non, la reine n'avait pas le droit de s'adonner à une telle activité. Sa femme de chambre l'avait fait à sa place.

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent davantage, ses mains tremblèrent durant un court instant.

\- Impa, savez-vous à quoi ressemble les fruits des arums tachetés ?

La sheikah se figea. Non, tout ce qu'elle connaissait à propos de cette plante était son statut de poison.

\- Cela ressemble à des cerises...

\- Tu... Tu en es sûr ? bégaya-t-elle, abasourdie. La reine s'en serait rendue compte, tout de même...

\- Et si elle en avait conscience mais qu'elle pensait manger un fruit nouveau ?

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre eux. Aucun ne semblait y croire et pourtant... Cela semblait concorder. Par les déesses, mais alors...! Le sang d'Impa se glaça quand elle fit enfin le rapprochement. La réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis des années était-elle si évidente ?! La conseillère se leva brusquement en manquant de renverser sa chaise. Son teint avait pâli.

\- Link, va de suite te mettre en uniforme de garde ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Ce qui va suivre ne tient pas à ton rôle de Prodige. Nous partons pour le village de Caroc !

Il se trouvait à l'Ouest du château, à une lieue de celui-ci.

\- Expliquez-moi, je vous en prie...

Le Prodige était dérouté par cet ordre sorti de nulle part.

\- Cette femme de chambre a quitté le château quelques années après la mort de la reine. lui apprit Impa en faisait le tour de son bureau. Je dois absolument l'interroger ! Va te changer immédiatement, Link. La nuit pourrait nous être favorable.

Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et courut se changer face à tel motif. Le roi serait-il mis au courant ? Et la princesse ? Elle en souffrirait davantage... En un quart d'heure, Link fut changé et prêt à partir. Il rejoignit la sheikah en bas du château, devant les immenses portes gardées par des soldats. Le jeune homme avait sellé Elzier pour le trajet. Une fois qu'il fut là, Impa ordonna à ce qu'on ouvre les portes puis ils partirent au galop en direction du village de Caroc, dans le secret le plus total. Ils sortirent de l'enceinte de la citadelle et suivirent le chemin menant vers l'Ouest.

\- Il faut protéger la princesse de cette vérité. lui adressa Impa en parlant fort pour se faire entendre. La perte de sa mère est l'un des facteurs agissant sur l'absence de ses pouvoirs... Tant que Ganon n'a pas été vaincu, nous devons le lui cacher. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de bloquer le sceau pour toujours à cause d'un choc émotionnel.

Link hocha la tête et se plia à son ordre. La nourrice affirma qu'elle en parlerait au roi une fois cette affaire conclue et qu'elle présenterait l'ancienne femme de chambre devant le souverain si elle était en effet coupable du décès de la reine. Cette histoire ne laissait pas Link de marbre. Ce qui se passait dans ce royaume était terrible. Ganon n'était vraiment pas la seule menace.

Après un court périple, ils parvinrent enfin au tout petit village dont il était question. Seules quelques torches éclairaient le chemin et rendaient les ombres des deux voyageurs inquiétantes. Ils ralentirent l'allure, Impa se mit à la recherche de la maison de l'ancienne servante. C'était celle à l'extrémité. Les deux cavaliers descendirent de leurs montures et vinrent frapper à la porte en essayant de rester pour le moins les plus discrets possibles. Au vu de l'heure avancée de la nuit, il était très probable que tout le monde dorme... Impa insista plusieurs fois durant de longues minutes jusqu'à qu'on vienne enfin leur ouvrir. C'était une dame d'une soixantaine d'années qui les accueillit, le visage encore marqué par le sommeil. Link se dit aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient trompés de personne.

\- Dame Impa ? s'étonna la servante en la voyant à une heure pareille.

\- Je dois te parler impérativement, Berthe. dit froidement la sheikah qui la surplombait par sa taille.

Berthe était une petite femme aux quelques cheveux gris et crépus à cause de la vieillesse. Elle les invita à entrer non sans méfiance vis-à-vis du garde royal. Les deux cavaliers ne désirèrent pas s'asseoir.

\- Que me vaut votre visite nocturne ? leur demanda la villageoise en prenant place sur une chaise.

\- Nous avons des questions à propos ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans.

L'ancienne femme de chambre ne bougea pas et resta impassible. Elle trouvait cela étrange qu'on vienne la déranger pour ça, des années plus tard. Impa croisa les bras.

\- Nous pensons que la reine n'a pas succombé à une prétendue maladie mais a plutôt été empoisonnée. Ce qui me parait impensable puisque ses cuisiniers étaient tout sauf des traîtres. Pour ma part, il est évident que je ne vais pas assassiner la mère de la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un long regard.

\- Que faisais-tu ce jour-là, Berthe ?

\- Vous m'aviez déjà posé la question à l'époque, Dame Impa. Elle n'a toujours pas changé depuis. répondit-elle sur la défensive. Le jour du décès de la reine, j'étais chargée de nettoyer les appartements royaux. Je n'étais pas dans la chambre de la reine quand elle nous a quittés.

\- Tu n'avais rien remarqué d'anormal les jours précédant cette tragédie ?

Link voyait bien que la sheikah agissait comme si elle ne soupçonnait pas Berthe. Sûrement pour la mettre plus à l'aise et mieux la piéger.

\- Non. Rien n'a su attirer mon attention.

Berthe dévia son regard vers le jeune homme et le dévisagea attentivement. Sa présence l'intriguait... Pourquoi Dame Impa l'avait emmené avec elle ?

\- Qui est ce garçon ? demanda l'ancienne servante en le désignant du menton.

La conseillère se tourna vers lui tout en réfléchissant à une explication plausible.

\- C'est mon escorte. Il est bien trop dangereux de sortir la nuit, par les temps qui courent. D'ailleurs, figure-toi qu'il a failli ne pas pouvoir m'accompagner jusqu'à Caroc...

Impa adopta un air faussement affligé qui parvint à berner l'hylienne.

\- Comment ça ? demanda cette dernière, étonnée.

Son interlocutrice soupira puis décroisa les bras.

\- Eh bien, ce midi, il a avalé une sauce à base d'un ingrédient ressemblant à la cerise -étrange, pour la saison - et il a failli y laisser la vie si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps pour le sauver. expliqua Impa, apparemment toute aussi surprise que la villageoise. Vraiment, il a manqué de s'empoisonner ! Quand je l'ai vu dans cet état, les symptômes de la défunte reine me sont revenus en mémoire.

Elle s'attrapa le menton, pensive, tandis que Berthe semblait se raidir sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient bien similaires. Se pourrait-il que la reine ait été intoxiquée, elle aussi ? Cela me parait presque impensable et pourtant...

Le regard d'Impa s'assombrit soudainement, elle l'ancra profondément dans celui de l'hylienne avant de continuer :

\- Dis-moi, Berthe. Ce ne serait pas toi qui apportais quelques cerises à la reine, il y a dix ans ?

L'ancienne femme de chambre agrippa les pans de sa robe de nuit pour masquer ses tremblements.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Dame Impa ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigüe. J'ai bien peur de ne pas suivre le cours de la conversation.

L'air devenait peu à peu irrespirable dans la salle de séjour, Link sentait tout le monde crispé. Impa fit un pas en avant.

\- C'est toi qui as assassiné la reine, traitresse. cracha-t-elle en lui adressant un regard si noir que la vieille femme en eut des frissons. Je ne sais grâce à quelle sorcellerie tu es parvenue à lui faire manger ce poison petit à petit, mais je t'assure que tu vas payer pour ça !

Berthe se leva brutalement en hurlant comme une hystérique puis elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée afin de sortir. Link apparut d'un coup devant elle et pointa sa gorge son épée, le visage fermé et froid. Il la prit par l'épaule puis la força à se rasseoir en gardant son arme près de sa peau pour la dissuader de partir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! cria Berthe qui éclata en sanglots. Je n'ai pas prémédité son assassinat, je le jure !

\- La parole d'un meurtrier ne vaut rien ! lui répliqua Impa, hors d'elle.

La sheikah attrapa la villageoise par le col et la tira vers elle. Elle dégageait une aura presque animale tant la haine bouillait en son sein.

\- Tu vas payer ton crime par ta misérable vie !

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce sont eux... Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit de lui donner ces fruits ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient toxiques !

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent face à cet aveu mais la conseillère du roi ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- Qui ça, eux ?! s'emporta-elle, maitrisant difficilement son état émotionnel. Parle, pour l'amour d'Hylia !

Berthe fondit d'autant plus en larmes en secouant la tête.

\- Je... Je ne sais plus... Ils m'ont simplement demandé d'apporter chaque jour quelques grammes à la reine en échange d'une poignée de rubis... J'étais si démunie, à l'époque, comprenez-moi...

\- Pauvre sotte ! Es-tu si stupide pour donner des fruits que tu ne connais pas à ta reine ?! Qui t'a payé ? aboya-t-elle.

Impa ne pensait même plus aux voisins qui pouvaient entendre. Sa rage était telle que presque plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. L'hylienne se recroquevilla tant elle avait peur.

\- Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages... bredouilla Berthe entre deux sanglots. Ils portaient des masques blancs...

Link ne comprenait pas comment un être humain pouvait être aussi peu censé pour se laisser payer et effectuer un travail pour des parfaits inconnus sans connaître leurs motivations. Cela paraissait irréel comme situation... Impa était à deux doigts d'exploser. Encore les yigas ! S'ils avaient fait cela, s'ils avaient prémédité la mort de la reine, c'était pour mieux briser la princesse et l'empêcher de recourir à ses pouvoirs !

\- J'ai... J'ai gardé un papier qu'ils m'ont donné... avoua la servant en pointant un tiroir du doigt. Peut-être...que cela pourrait vous aider...

Impa se tourna vers le meuble en question puis l'ouvrit en fouillant avidement, sous le regard de Link. Pour lui, le fait que les yigas donnent un papier restait douteux. Un gémissement attira de nouveau son attention sur Berthe ; un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine quand il la vit retirer sa main de son cou, dévoilant une bague dont le contenu s'était libéré dans l'artère de l'hylienne.

\- Impa ! l'appela le jeune homme en rangeant son épée dans le fourreau.

Celle-ci se tourna brusquement, n'ayant trouvé aucun papier, et découvrit avec effarement Berthe qui agonisait. La villageoise peinait à respirer et poussait des plaintes en sentant le poison faire son effet. Elle le savait... Le passé devait la rattraper un jour ou l'autre, la mort en était la finalité. Pour elle, il valait mieux mourir ainsi plutôt que de devoir faire face à la princesse qu'elle aimait tant, et à son roi.

\- Sois maudite ! s'exclama Impa en voyant qu'il état déjà trop tard pour la garder en vie.

Elle tenait le corps de la servante qui s'éteignit dans ses bras, emplie de regrets et de honte. Pour elle, c'était certainement la meilleure manière de conclure sa vie... Impa poussa un cri de frustration et de colère tandis que Link reculait, sous le choc.

Les yigas étaient responsables du décès de la reine et personne dans Hyrule, mis à part eux, le savait. Ils agissaient depuis des années déjà sans que personne ne s'en doute... La princesse avait été la deuxième victime de leur action. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il fallait absolument trouver les traîtres au château. Domestiques, soldats, chevaliers, nobles ou simples citadins ? N'importe qui était susceptible de souhaiter la fin des élus des déesses.

\- Link. prononça Impa d'un ton lugubre. Tu es maintenant le seul hylien en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Le destin de la princesse l'affectait énormément, Impa commençait même à douter d'elle-même.

\- Tu dois à tout prix préserver sa vie. Même si cela doit signifier tuer des hommes pour y parvenir.

Le chevalier frissonna à cette idée. Il avait déjà pris la vie de créatures maléfique. Mais d'hommes... Jamais encore.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

oOo

**Et voilà... Bon, ça fait deux chapitres où Link subit un peu ce qui lui arrive haha Mais bon ! Si c'était toujours le chevalier qui sauvait sa damoiselle, ça deviendrait vite barbant. Et puis Zelda reste un personnage particulièrement utile. Elle a des connaissances que peu possèdent ! **


	13. Chapitre 12

Suu-Kuni : Merci pour ta review… très enthousiaste ? X) Je pense que je t'ai trop submergé d'informations XD En tout cas, Zelda ne risque pas de savoir maintenant que sa mère a été assassinée… Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements !

Zerlyne : Merci aussi pour ton commentaire x) Tu as raison sur le point où Link et Zelda commencent à se serrer les coudes, ils sont les seuls à se comprendre, après tout. J'espère que la suite sera toujours à la hauteur !

oOo

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**10\. Il est fier d'être Chevalier et conscient du privilège ainsi que de la responsabilité que son titre comporte.**

oOo

La reine a été empoisonnée.

Cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Link depuis qu'il était revenu au château. Par la suite, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Impa avait d'ailleurs préféré taire l'histoire le temps que Ganon soit vaincu pour ne pas chambouler tout le château. Ainsi, elle laissait leurs ennemis dans le flou. Seulement elle enrageait encore face au suicide de Berthe qu'elle jugeait comme lâche. Jamais la reine ne pourrait obtenir justice... Et cela, la sheikah n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Elle devait retrouver l'auteur de cet assassinat. Il se terrait quelque part dans Hyrule et méditait tous ses plans sombres pour provoquer la chute des héros.

Le matin qui suivit ces événements, Zelda retrouva son chevalier servant exténué, les yeux cernés. Elle s'inquiéta de son état et lui demanda aussitôt s'il s'agissait des effets secondaires de la Médecine sheikah. Link la rassura en affirmant qu'il avait juste passé une mauvaise nuit, rien de bien alarmant.

\- En toute intimité, j'ai parlé à mon père de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. l'informa-t-elle ensuite. Nous avons pris des mesures : tu as l'autorisation de manger à ma table pour une durée indéterminée. Au moins, tu pourras dîner sereinement sans te demander s'il y a du poison dans ton assiette...

\- Êtes-vous sûre ?

Zelda soupira en manquant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Link, si je te le dis... Ne sois pas intimidé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle lui adressa un sourire pour le mettre plus à l'aise, ce qui sembla plutôt bien fonctionner.

\- À ce jour, tu portes tout de même quatre titres. lui rappela-t-elle, les mains jointes devant elle. La Cour ne peut rien te reprocher.

En effet, Link était l'élu de la Lame Purificatrice, Prodige hylien, chevalier servant et capitaine de la garde royale. Personne encore n'avait obtenu ces quatre rôles jusque-là. Le chevalier finit par être convaincu et se plia à cette nouvelle décision. Et puis, indirectement, il pourrait mieux manger. Un autre argument de poids. Tous deux reprirent leur marche dans le château.

\- J'ai reporté notre voyage à demain. lui apprit-elle en inspectant le travail d'une domestique, à quelques mètres de là. Tu pourras te reposer avant le départ. Je pense que tu en as bien besoin, surtout si tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

Elle se tourna pour observer sa réaction, Zelda ne vit qu'un visage impassible, comme d'habitude. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit un peu plus expressif dorénavant... Mais bon, on ne changeait pas quelqu'un du jour au lendemain.

\- "Lors des temps les plus anciens, alors qu'Hyrule n'était rien, une damoiselle au cœur pur accomplissait son destin." récitait une voix masculine qui arrivait en sens inverse.

Les deux élus levèrent les yeux vers Cassius qui chantait allègrement une de ses compositions, accompagné de son bel accordéon. Ce dernier aperçut la princesse et cessa aussitôt de chanter pendant que ses lèvres s'étiraient.

\- Quelle joie ! J'ai l'honneur de recroiser la route de la plus belle des femmes. se réjouit-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Face à ce compliment, Zelda se sentit flattée et détourna quelques instants les yeux pour dissimuler son embarras.

\- Passez-vous une bonne journée, Princesse ? lui demanda Cassius en fermant son instrument. Voyez-vous, je me plaisais à chanter un air écrit la semaine dernière.

\- Je me porte bien, je te remercie. le gratifia la prêtresse royale d'un sourire sincère. Tu es toujours inspiré, Cassius.

Il rougit légèrement et hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Tant que vous êtes ici, mes chansons seront toujours écrites en pensant à vous.

Le sheikah reconnut Link caché dans le dos de la princesse. Il restait toujours un à deux mètres derrière elle, ce détail satisfaisant n'échappa pas au poète.

\- Vous ne comptez pas étoffer votre escorte, Princesse ? s'étonna-t-il.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Zelda ne paraissait plus aussi tendue en la présence du Prodige ? Elle échangea un regard avec Link puis refit face à l'artiste.

\- Non, Link est bien plus efficace que dix chevaliers réunis. lui affirma-t-elle calmement. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'une troupe à mes côtés...

L'hylienne cessa de parler quand Cassius tourna autour de Link pour l'observer attentivement. Que s'était-il passé entre eux finalement ? La princesse acceptait sa présence, maintenant ? Se seraient-ils donc réconciliés ?

\- Eh bien, Prodige des hyliens. commença le poète avec une pointe de méfiance. Si la princesse Zelda n'avait pas affirmé que tu te battais si bien, je n'aurais pas pensé une seconde que tu ferais le poids lors de confrontations.

Link ne répondit ni ne bougea. Il attendait juste de connaître la fin des pensées de son interlocuteur.

\- Pour ma part, je me bats avec mes mots, _messire_. poursuivit Cassius, fier de savoir manier la langue. Je trouve cela bien plus prestigieux. Ne pensez-vous pas, Princesse Zelda ?

Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent légèrement et elle réfléchit.

\- Quand Ganon reviendra, l'attaquerez-vous à coups de vers et de morceaux musicaux ? le questionna soudainement Link.

Sa voix ne transcrivait aucune colère ni malice bien qu'elle paraisse froide. Cassius fit un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés par l'indignation. Ce... ce chevalier le prenait de haut !? La situation ne s'arrangea pas pour lui car la question du Prodige fit involontairement rire Zelda. Elle trouvait cela si absurde en l'imaginant... Non pas qu'elle souhaitait voir une telle chose ! Mais c'était si stupide... Le poète se sentit d'autant plus humilié. Oh, il ne laisserait pas ses paroles impunies ! Un jour, il saurait bien mettre ce jeune impertinent dans l'embarras.

\- Je savais les chevaliers étroits d'esprit, mais pas à ce point. répliqua sèchement Cassius avant de tourner les talons et de partir rapidement, les dents serrées.

Zelda aurait voulu le retenir pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans la question de son compagnon, mais il était trop tard. Elle soupira puis regarda Link en souriant. Celui-ci se figea.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de répartie. lui dit-elle sereinement. Je dois avouer avoir été surprise. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que Cassius le prendrait aussi mal... Peut-être que tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu dis, la prochaine fois ?

Le blond opina, compréhensif. Son but n'avait pas été de blesser le poète mais de lui montrer que leurs rôles restaient significativement différents, qu'ils étaient incomparables. Se battre avec des mots... Et pourquoi pas manier l'épée comme des vers ? Cette pensée arracha un discret sourire à Link quand la princesse lui fit dos. Cette anecdote, il la raconterait avec joie à Conrad et Gautier. Pour sûr que ça les ferait rire ! Quand le Prodige se remit en marche derrière la princesse, l'image de la reine émergea dans son esprit et effaça son sourire. Il n'était pas près d'oublier les événements nocturnes...

Quand le soir fut venu, Link décida de se coucher plus tôt après avoir silencieusement mangé à la même table que la princesse. Bien sûr, Impa partageait leur repas mais n'avait pas accepté que le chevalier soit trop près d'elles. Son titre de Héros et de Prodige ne lui donnait pas non plus ce privilège. Link s'était juste contenté de les écouter sans les déranger. Il put en apprendre un peu plus sur le village Cocorico d'où était originaire la sheikah ainsi que sa localisation. Zelda y serait allée deux fois dans sa jeunesse et elle rêvait d'y retourner pour passer quelques jours. Le jeune homme finit par les saluer puis il quitta la longue table pour rejoindre sa chambre où il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le sommeil. Heureusement qu'Impa assurait l'escorte de la princesse jusqu'à ses appartements nettoyés le jour même.

oOo

\- Tu es prêt à partir ? se renseigna Zelda quand elle arriva au niveau de Link, sur son cheval. Tous tes bagages sont là ?

Ils se trouvaient dans l'une des cours du château, s'apprêtant à partir pour le plateau du Prélude. Le cavalier hocha la tête, leur voyage pouvait débuter. Leur trajet durerait quelques heures environ. Ils descendirent le long chemin menant au pied de la forteresse, saluant par moments les nobles qui passaient par là. Il était sans doute dix heures, la citadelle commençait à être en effervescence. Au moins, la douce température qui régnait ne les gênait pas et les bercerait.

Pareil aux autres fois, ils passèrent les immenses et lourdes portes battantes permettant l'entrée au château puis traversèrent l'avenue qui se présentait à eux. Quand les hyliens reconnaissaient la princesse, ils s'inclinaient humblement pour la saluer. Zelda les remerciait d'un hochement de tête ou bien d'un sourire. Son chevalier servant remarqua aisément que le peuple l'aimait particulièrement. Ce n'était pas comme avec certaines personnes de la Cour qui se délectaient de rumeurs et de mensonges à son propos.

\- Link !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur sa droite pour découvrir Gautier et Conrad qui veillaient à la sécurité de la citadelle ce jour-là. Ses deux amis accoururent vers lui et lui firent un signe de main pour le saluer.

\- Où est-ce que tu pars comme ça ? s'étonna Gautier lorsqu'il vit tout l'équipement du Prodige.

Link voulut lui répondre mais fut coupé par la princesse qui l'avait contourné pour mieux voir et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Link, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle doucement en dévisageant les deux chevaliers.

Aussitôt, Conrad et son compagnon se figèrent quand ils la reconnurent, les yeux écarquillés. D'un coup, ils se mirent au garde-à-vous en effectuant le salut des chevaliers.

\- C'est un honneur de vous croiser, Princesse. prononça Gautier d'une voix grave.

Le rythme cardiaque du brun, à côté, venait d'exploser et lui nouait la gorge si bien qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Zelda plissa les yeux, pensive, puis plaça une main devant sa bouche en guise de stupéfaction. Sa mémoire lui faisait rarement défaut, elle en était certaine.

\- Je... Je me souviens de vous ! s'exclama la princesse en se penchant légèrement en avant. Il y a quelques années, vous étiez avec Link... Enfin sire Link et vous m'avez épiée !

Les poils des chevaliers se hérissèrent sur leur peau à cause de la peur. Elle... s'en rappelait, après tout ce temps ?! D'un coup, ils s'inclinèrent devant elle, rouges de honte, et s'excusèrent platement pour leur comportement inapproprié et tout à fait inconvenable. Zelda croisa les bras, malgré tout amusée, et leur adressa un sourire pour les rassurer.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ma nourrice ne vous ait pas pourchassés. Vous ne seriez plus de ce monde, sinon.

Gautier et son ami déglutirent difficilement, raides comme des arbres.

\- C'était l'idée de Conrad. se défendit Link en détournant la tête, confus.

Son camarade crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant il était pris de court par l'accusation du jeune capitaine de la garde.

\- Eh ! Tu étais d'accord pour me suivre, je te rappelle ! riposta Conrad en le pointant du doigt, terriblement embarrassé.

\- Vous vous nommez donc Conrad ? lui demanda la princesse en descendant de son cheval pour lui parler.

Inutile d'affirmer sa supériorité de la sorte en restant plus grande que lui... En la voyant s'approcher, le brun pensa un instant que ses jambes cèderaient sous son poids pour le renverser. Il perdit ses moyens et balbutia difficilement un "oui" pour répondre à Zelda. Elle était gênée qu'il soit aussi intimidé par sa présence...

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'autre chevalier.

\- Gautier, votre Altesse. Pour vous servir.

\- Êtes-vous les amis de mon chevalier servant ?

Link sauta à terre pour se poster à côté d'elle et observer ses compagnons. Discrètement, il leur lança un regard dur pour les dissuader de commettre une quelconque ineptie et de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Nous... Nous sommes d'anciens camarades de l'école de Chevalerie, Princesse. répondit Conrad qui essayait de reprendre un peu d'assurance.

\- Donc vous étiez les élèves du dénommé Sire Arthur ?

Tous furent surpris qu'elle prononce le nom de leur maître, Link en premier car il n'aurait jamais pensé que la princesse retiendrait ce détail lors de leur trajet pour Elimith, deux semaines plus tôt.

\- En effet. poursuivit Gautier pour rompre le silence qui régnait.

\- Je vois. sourit-elle calmement. Voulez-vous nous accompagner jusqu'aux portes de la citadelle ? Je m'apprêtais justement à la quitter avec Sire Link.

\- Nous acceptons sans hésitation ! affirma Conrad dans une exclamation bien trop enthousiaste aux yeux du Prodige.

La princesse tira son cheval par la bride puis le guida sur le chemin, imité par Link avec Elzier. Quant aux deux chevaliers, ils marchaient fièrement à ses côtés sans omettre de bomber le torse pour se donner encore plus d'importance. Link leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Sur le moment, il se dit que ses amis n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Car être chevalier représente une haute responsabilité, notamment quand on escorte une damoiselle de très haut rang.

\- J'avais postulé pour être votre chevalier servant, Princesse. avoua Conrad en se grattant nerveusement la joue. Je me serais entièrement dévoué à vous mais hélas, le poste est déjà pris...

Zelda fut flattée d'apprendre que quelqu'un désirait la protéger depuis des mois déjà, même s'il s'agissait d'un simple chevalier.

\- Vous savez Sire Conrad, je connais quelques damoiselles qui seraient ravies d'avoir un chevalier servant à leurs côtés.

À son prénom, le feu monta aux joues du brun. Maintenant, il pouvait très certainement mourir en paix.

\- J'en serais honoré, Princesse ! affirma-t-il en souriant bêtement.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Connaissez-vous la maison Bellemont ? Il me semble qu'une jeune fille cherche justement quelqu'un pour la représenter. Mais il vous faudra d'abord la rencontrer en bonne et due forme. l'avertit la princesse avec sérieux.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Savoir qu'il existait des chevaliers aussi dévoués au château mit du baume au coeur à la jeune fille. S'ils pouvaient être tous ainsi... Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée Sud de la citadelle d'Hyrule et le petit groupe dût se dissocier. Les deux élus remontèrent sur leurs chevaux pour se préparer à partir. Zelda regarda une dernière fois les deux chevaliers et leur adressa un sourire qu'ils prirent comme récompense.

\- J'ai été contente de vous connaître. J'ose espérer qu'un jour, vos efforts pour le royaume soient récompensés.

Gautier et son ami en furent touchés. Néanmoins, ils durent quitter les deux élus pour reprendre leur poste et continuer leur tâche matinale. Zelda emprunta donc la route du Sud comme lorsqu'elle était partie pour la forêt de Firone, quelques jours plus tôt. Suite à de longues minutes de silence, elle décida de le rompre après un faible soupir.

\- Tu as de bons amis. Ils m'ont l'air très sympathiques.

Link tourna la tête vers elle, bercé par le rythme des pas de son cheval. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que la princesse revienne sur ce sujet... Elle les oublierait bien vite malheureusement. Il y avait tant de chevaliers au château, ce n'était pas deux d'entre eux qui allaient sortir du lot.

\- Je n'ai pas autant de chance que toi. prononça Zelda, le regard rivé sur le crinière de sa monture. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Urbosa et Impa sont les seules personnes qui comptent énormément pour moi à ce jour, mais je les considère presque comme des membres de ma propre famille.

Apprendre cela étonna Link qui pensait aux autre Prodiges. Qu'étaient-ils donc à ses yeux ? De simples compagnons pour combattre Ganon ? Sûrement, après tout. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait la blâmer pour ça. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux les occupations de la princesse, il trouvait sa vie bien plus compliquée qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Zelda était enfermée dans sa sphère sociale et peu de personnes pouvaient l'y rejoindre. Arpentant le chemin de la plaine d'Hyrule, les deux voyageurs profitaient du temps doux et des moindres bruits que leur offrait la nature. Par moments, la princesse sortait son carnet et y notait ses observations à propos de la faune et la flore croisés.

\- Dis-moi, Link. commença Zelda en griffonnant quelques mots. Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ?

Pour lui répondre, le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, à vrai dire... Il y en avait tant de jolies que le chevalier ne sut quelle réponse donner dans un premier temps.

\- Les fleurs de pommier. déclara-t-il à tout hasard.

Cela sembla satisfaire l'hylienne qui rangeait son petit carnet, contente de pouvoir aborder ce thème.

\- Et vous ? lui demanda Link en retour, par politesse.

Surprise, Zelda ouvrit la bouche une première fois pour manifester son étonnement puis elle esquissa un discret sourire en posant ses mains sur la selle.

\- Cela te paraître certainement étrange, mais j'aime particulièrement les princesses de la Sérénité. lui apprit-t-elle en le regardant brièvement. Si nous avons l'occasion d'en voir, un jour, je me ferais un plaisir de te les montrer. Malheureusement, ces fleurs sont de plus en plus rares... Je doute que nous en trouvions sur le Plateau du Prélude. En fait...

La princesse marqua une pause, elle attrapa plus fermement les rênes et témoigna d'un réel engouement.

\- Elles n'aiment pas vraiment l'altitude, d'après mes constats. Il leur faut un environnement calme, de préférence à l'abri d'un soleil ardent et non loin d'autres végétaux. En effet, une symbiose s'est installée entre elles et les différentes plantes. De ce que je sais, le reste de la flore apporterait l'eau dont ont besoin les princesses de la Sérénité. Seulement, en retour, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles donnent...

Une brise passa sur la plaine et vint leur souffler dans leurs oreilles. Quand d'anciens souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit, Zelda sourit un peu plus.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, je pensais que ces fleurs offraient une énergie presque divine aux autres. Il suffit de les regarder la nuit, elles brillent d'une lueur si reposante et apaisante ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en y repensant.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Link et reprit soudainement son expression sérieuse, visiblement embarrassée.

\- Oh, excuse-moi... Quand un sujet me passionne, je m'arrête difficilement d'en parler.

Les yeux du Prodige s'agrandirent légèrement, une de ses mains se leva involontairement mais il la baissa presque aussitôt.

\- Non, continuez de m'apprendre. la pria Link avec quiétude.

Presque insensiblement dans sa poitrine, son cœur semblait avoir accéléré. La princesse le dévisagea, ébahie que quelqu'un lui demande une telle chose pour la première fois. Si les claquements des sabots n'avaient pas été là pour la sortir de sa torpeur, elle serait restée pensive encore de longues secondes.

\- Pourquoi ? fut la seule réponse qu'elle eut.

Zelda se trouva stupide sur le moment. L'air impassible de son compagnon n'arrangeait pas son malaise.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être instruit. avoua simplement le blond.

Sa famille n'en avait pas les moyens. De plus, ce n'était pas le savoir intellectuel qui l'aiderait à devenir chevalier. Mais cela ne faisait pas de Link quelqu'un d'inculte ou d'idiot.

\- Je devrais certainement demander à mon père d'envoyer un maître à Elimith et à d'autres petits villages. pensa Zelda à voix haute. Cela pourrait aider les générations futures, surtout si elles désirent s'intégrer à la vie de la citadelle.

Elle entreprit ensuite d'expliquer à Link comment on accédait au plateau du Prélude puisqu'il se trouvait à une centaine de mètres en hauteur, entouré par un immense et large mur. D'après ses dires, il y avait un escalier permettant d'y accéder dans l'enceinte même de la muraille. Les chevaux allaient devoir rester en bas le temps qu'ils reviennent les chercher. Ce n'était pas un problème en soit puisque les équidés, dressés, pouvaient revenir si on les appelait. Zelda apprit aussi à Link qu'il y a des siècles, le plateau du Prélude figurait comme l'une des places fortes du royaume. Mais au fil des années, avec la paix, le lieu finit par être déserté, laissant seulement un vieux temple et un monastère pour s'en occuper. La princesse aurait aimé y aller plus tôt mais le temps lui manquait et son père ne daignait lui en donner l'autorisation. Pourtant, maintenant que le Prodige était là, l'affaire s'était simplifiée.

\- Après ma session de prière auprès de la statue d'Hylia, nous aurons l'occasion de visiter un peu les environs. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Zelda l'observa en attente de réponse. Le chevalier acquiesça simplement pour manifester son accord et reporta son attention sur la route. L'exploration restait l'activité qui lui plaisait le plus depuis son enfance bien qu'il ne puisse plus le faire depuis qu'il est au château.

Presque deux heures plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin à leur destination, encore plus épatante vue de près. Certes, le plateau du Prélude était visible depuis le château. Mais quand on est à côté, c'est bien différent... Quelle hauteur ! Link sauta à terre et prit son équipement. Il savait qu'Elzier devrait supporter le harnachement durant toute une nuit, mais le cavalier n'y pouvait rien... Transporter la selle nécessiterait un aller-retour car il n'avait pas quatre bras pour tout prendre. Zelda fut contrainte de faire de même. Tous deux, ils empruntèrent l'immense entrée creusée dans la roche puis gravirent les centaines de marches jusqu'au plateau. Nul besoin de préciser que la princesse fatigua bien plus vite que Link, formé pour être endurant et supporter de lourdes charges quelques soient les situations. Il finit par prendre l'un des sacs de Zelda pour l'alléger et elle l'en remercia, soulagée.

Au bout d'une dizaine minutes de montée, le ciel apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes et les éblouit durant un court instant. Doucement, les deux compagnons s'extirpèrent des escaliers et débouchèrent aux bords de la muraille, accueillis par le vent frais des hauteurs. Au moins, cela les rafraichissait après leurs efforts. Zelda ne manqua pas d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle et dévoilait une vaste étendue de ses terres. Quant à son chevalier servant, il observait silencieusement le temple du Temps qui se dressait face à lui, bien plus petit que la cathédrale de la citadelle mais bien plus... mystique et intriguant.

\- Et si nous mangions quelque chose avant de rejoindre le temple ? proposa Zelda en posant son sac au sol. Il nous reste une trentaine de minutes avant d'y arriver mais je crains avoir trop faim...

Ainsi, ils trouvèrent un gros rocher au milieu de la plaine et s'installèrent dessus pour manger la viande séchée et les quelques crudités qu'ils avaient pris. Le repas, peu attrayant dans un premier temps, restait toutefois très convivial et leur permettait de profiter de cet endroit si atypique.

\- Regarde, un sanglier ! s'exclama Zelda en se penchant sur le côté pour montrer l'animal.

Link tourna la tête et l'aperçut au loin, courant entre des arbres. La princesse n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion d'en voir dans sa vie. La liberté dont elle jouissait à ce moment précis lui permettait de découvrir son monde pour mieux le protéger.

\- En voilà un qui ne finira pas dans les marmites de nos cuisines. sourit-elle en reprenant sa place. Les animaux doivent vivre en paix sur ce plateau. Link, tu as un animal préféré ?

Il baissa la tête pour réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur sa tranche de viande séchée. Pour lui, il y en avait plusieurs...

\- J'aime bien les pintades. répondit Link en hochant une fois la tête. Ma mère sait très bien les cuisiner.

Zelda resta un long moment immobile, les traits figés par l'incompréhension. Son absence de mouvement prit le jeune homme de court. Avait-il dit quelque chose de travers ? Pourtant, l'hylienne finit par rire en cachant sa bouche derrière le revers de sa main. Pour une réponse inattendue...! Elle pensait à tout sauf aux préférences gustatives de son chevalier servant.

\- Voyons, Link. prononça-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, un petit sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là que je posais la question...

\- Ah... bon ? bredouilla-t-il, embarrassé par ce qu'il jugeait maintenant comme une bêtise de sa part.

Le regard que lui portait Zelda à ce moment précis laissait transparaître une toute nouvelle affection. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle pourrait se lier d'amitié avec lui ? Cette question, elle se la posa avec sérieux.

\- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les renards des neiges. lui apprit-elle en revoyant l'une de ces braves bêtes dans son esprit. Certes, ils sont tout à fait charmants mais je les trouve si joviaux entre eux... C'est attendrissant.

Link dut chercher une réponse plus appropriée cette fois-ci. Un seul animal lui vint à l'esprit.

\- J'aime bien les poissons tels que les truites.

Encore une fois, la princesse ne s'attendait pas ça. Pourquoi les poissons ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, mon grand-père m'emmenait les pêcher. lui expliqua le chevalier face à son mutisme.

\- Oh... Elles auraient donc une... certaine valeur sentimentale pour toi ?

Link opina pour le confirmer. En tout cas, il n'avouerait pas à la princesse qu'il était tombé de nombreuses fois à l'eau en voulant les pêcher. L'épisode à Elimith restait encore très humiliant à ses yeux... Zelda émit un soupir qui attira son attention.

\- Tu es chanceux... Je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents. confia-t-elle avec une tristesse dissimulée derrière un visage neutre. Ma grand-mère est morte très jeune, ma mère devait avoir à peine huit ans. Comme si... toutes les femmes de la famille royale étaient vouées à mourir quelques années après avoir enfanté.

La gorge du jeune homme se noua. Il ne pouvait lui dire que sa mère avait été empoisonnée, et donc qu'elle n'était pas morte "naturellement". Link se devait de garder cette information tant que la situation du royaume ne s'arrangeait pas. Une fois leur simple repas terminé, ils se remirent en route pour terminer leur voyage. Zelda marchait plusieurs mètres devant son compagnon, comme d'habitude, mais prenait soin d'étudier la flore : peut-être qu'en cas de famine, un jour, on pourrait utiliser ces terres pour cultiver certaines plantes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la princesse aimait cette ambiance calme qui régnait sur le plateau du Prélude.

Lorsqu'ils furent aux abords du temple, une poignée de moines hyliens vinrent les accueillir à bras ouverts, très contents de voir la fille de leur roi. Sans perdre de temps, Zelda fut menée devant la statue de la déesse pour y prier. Link fut cependant contraint de rester en dehors de ce lieu sacré que seuls les religieux et la prêtresse royale avaient le droit de fouler. Il s'y plia et en profita pour s'exercer à l'épée. Son tibia s'était remis de sa dernière chute dans la forêt de Firone, ce qui le gênait beaucoup moins dans ses mouvements. Son entraînement s'annonçait long, en tout cas.

oOo

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Hyrule, le ciel orangé offrait une nouvelle couleur aux terres du royaume. Un des moines faisait le tour du temple pour s'assurer que le vent n'avait pas emporté les petites statuettes d'Hylia déposées le jour même. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il aperçut le Prodige en personne, accroupi sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du temple à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Le religieux sentit la colère monter brusquement en lui. Il possédait une corpulence volumineuse et des joues qui se gonflèrent davantage.

\- Pour l'amour d'Hylia, êtes-vous fou ? s'offusqua-t-il, ce qui fit sursauter Link et manqua de provoquer sa chute. Descendez de là !

Silencieusement, le jeune homme s'exécuta et fut devant le moine en quelques instants. Ce dernier croisa les bras en tapant du pied.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

\- J'observais la grande statue. affirma Link, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Les bras de l'homme lui en tombèrent.

\- Et vous escaladez dix mètres de mur juste pour ça ? Vous avez un sérieux problème, mon garçon. Et puis c'est interdit ! Je suis persuadé que vous avez abimé la paroi !

Le moine se dirigea à grands pas vers le bâtiment pour inspecter attentivement les blocs de pierre.

\- Là, voyez ! C'est quoi ce trou ?

Il en fut d'autant plus choqué mais Link le regardait d'un air imperturbable.

\- Je ne suis pas monté par-là. déclara-t-il pour sa défense.

\- Mais vous y êtes descendu !

Link fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai sauté du mur avant ce point précisément.

Oh, ce jeune chevalier ne tarderait pas à l'agacer ! Se payait-il sa tête ? Le religieux s'approcha de lui et posa un doigt sur sa poitrine. Il était légèrement plus petit que le Prodige, ce qui lui donnait un désagréable sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Cela ne change en rien à votre faute. ajouta le moine avec colère. Vous êtes un irresponsable ! Qui me dit que vous n'épiez pas la princesse, petit voyou ? Elle est la prêtresse royale, personne n'a le droit de la voir en session de prière !

Link lui aurait bien répliqué que c'était déjà fait mais une silhouette gracieuse apparut à côté d'eux, visiblement embarrassée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Zelda qui venait justement de terminer.

Les éclats de voix l'avaient attirée. Le moine s'adoucit soudainement et adopta une voix mielleuse.

\- Rien du tout, votre Altesse. minauda-t-il en reculant d'un pas. Je montrais juste à ce jeune homme qu'il avait un insecte sur sa tunique.

Zelda n'était pas dupe, elle avait très bien entendu la fin de la discussion. Au vu de l'expression de son chevalier servant, c'est-à-dire inexistante, elle en conclut que ce n'était pas bien grave au fond. Le calme de Link face à la précédente colère de l'hylien en était presque amusant.

\- Pouvons-nous visiter le monastère ? se renseigna Zelda après s'être tournée pour voir les petites structures derrière elle.

\- Mais bien sûr ! répondit l'hylien en la rejoignant, encore gêné d'avoir été surpris dans son sermon. Après tout, vous allez passer la nuit ici. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Le moine prit le devant et se dirigea vers le monastère. Zelda attendit que son chevalier servant arrive près d'elle pour lui demander dans un chuchotement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ?

Link n'interpréta pas sa question comme un reproche car il avait vu le sourire en coin de la princesse.

\- Je contemplais la statue.

Elle en fut surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'étais pas dans le temple... D'où tu la regardais ?

Le visage du blond se leva vers l'ouverture présente au niveau du mur, Zelda suivit son regard, ahurie.

\- Tu... Tu as escaladé ?

\- Oui.

Le religieux les interpella pour les inviter à la suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans plus tarder. La princesse poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré la situation. Eh bien... ce garçon regorgeait de surprises... Mais tout de même ! Qui escaladerait un mur ?! La demi-heure suivante fut dédiée à la visite essentiellement puis ils purent aller dîner avec les autres occupants du monastère. Le silence était de mise lors du repas, cependant Link n'en fut pas plus dérangé. Sa seule source d'embarras était Klaus, le moine qui l'avait sermonné. Ce dernier ne cessait de le fixer tout en buvant sa soupe. Le Prodige ne se laissa pas faire et riva son regard sur lui, montrant ses iris d'un bleu presque glacial à ce moment-là. Zelda remarqua la longue immobilité du jeune homme, assis à une table autre que la sienne. Elle put constater quelle en était la raison bien que cela resta incompréhensible pour elle. Ah, les hommes... Ils ne se comprennent qu'entre eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Zelda n'avait toujours pas ressenti une quelconque aura ou pouvoir en priant devant cette nouvelle statue divine...

oOo

\- Demain, nous nous levons à l'aube pour visiter une partie du plateau du Prélude puis nous reviendrons au château vers midi environ. indiqua la princesse sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre.

Link hocha la tête. Encore une fois, il dormirait dans une pièce non loin de la sienne, au cas où. Ici, l'air était plus frais le soir, notamment dans les couloirs de pierre. Zelda s'apprêtait à se coucher. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard, sans doute dans l'attente que l'autre dise quelque chose, puis l'hylienne finit par baisser la tête en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Elle referma doucement sa porte et laissa Link tout seul dans le corridor, silencieux comme toujours. Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui et attirèrent sons attention. C'était Klaus qui venait se coucher. Le moine regarda le jeune homme d'un mauvais œil puis s'enferma à double tours dans sa chambre après avoir claqué la langue. Link observa quelques secondes sa porte puis partit se coucher à son tour. Etrangement, il se dit qu'être moine n'aurait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du jour, les deux élus saluèrent les quelques religieux présents puis entamèrent leur petite exploration. En sortant du monastère, ils partirent sur leur gauche pour gravir un petit chemin vers la falaise. Zelda avait remarqué que sa tablette émettait de faibles vibrations depuis leur arrivée, un phénomène absolument nouveau et intriguant. Une fois arrivée au bout de la route, les vibrations s'intensifièrent et alarmèrent la princesse. Elle formula l'hypothèse qu'une chose inconnue avait un quelconque lien avec la technologie sheikah.

\- Il y a quelque chose ici qui est entré en relation avec ma tablette. annonça-t-elle à la fois inquiète et impatiente de résoudre ce mystère. Seulement, j'ai beau examiné notre environnement, je ne vois rien...

Link prit ces informations avec sérieux. La falaise attirait son attention. Surtout un mur de lierre bien trop mobile à cause du vent, à son goût. Il s'en approcha, la main tendue puis traversa les feuilles. Le chevalier se retira soudainement, muet de stupeur. Il ne pensait pas avoir raison.

\- Oh, tu as trouvé quelque chose ! se réjouit la princesse qui se positionna à ses côtés. Allons voir.

Elle écarta les branches de lierre puis s'engouffra dans la cavité creusée à même la roche. La bouche du Prodige s'entrouvrit bien qu'il soit trop tard, il lui emboita le pas et entra dans un couloir sombre et humide. Zelda en aurait presque la chair de poule si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée. Link dégaina la Lame Purificatrice puis activa son pouvoir afin d'éclairer les lieux. Des inscriptions figuraient sur les murs suintants, au loin se trouvait une autre entrée puis... une vague lueur bleutée.

\- Approchons-nous. suggéra Zelda sans perdre de temps.

Avec une certaine méfiance, ils s'avancèrent dans cette étrange caverne. Zelda était déjà sûre d'une chose : les inscriptions étaient des symboles hyliens, mais bien trop abîmés pour être lisibles.

\- Attention, devant vous. la prévint Link en remarquant un soudain changement de niveau.

Il s'accroupit pour évaluer la hauteur, sauta devant lui, se réceptionna puis leva la tête vers la damoiselle.

\- N'ayez crainte, le saut ne vous blessera pas.

Zelda le remercia et se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour assurer sa chute. A l'unisson, ils regardèrent en direction de la lueur bleue provenant du plafond. Quelle atmosphère singulière et reposante... L'égouttement de l'eau, quelque part autour, les confortait dans ce sentiment. Au-dessus de la deuxième porte leur apparurent de nouveaux caractères, cette fois-ci lisibles.

\- Sanctuaire de la Renaissance. lut la princesse, les yeux plissés. Quel étrange nom. Ce lieu me parait vraiment ancien.

Elle s'engouffra dans la nouvelle salle et put voir distinctement une cuve vide surplombée par un étrange toit façonné à l'image de la technologie sheikah. Pour Zelda, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Impa devait être tenue au courant de cette découverte. Quel est cet endroit et quelle est sa fonction ? Son attention dévia vers un socle émettant une faible lueur orangée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle observa par la suite sa tablette. Elle y entrerait parfaitement... Cela voulait dire... que tout se trouvant dans cette salle datait d'il y a dix mille ans, au moins. Zelda en eut des vertiges.

\- Re... Retournons au château. prononça-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

Ce détail n'échappa pas au chevalier.

\- Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- Ma tête tourne, c'est très désagréable. dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Ainsi, ils quittèrent le sanctuaire de la Renaissance, ce lieu qui deviendrait plus tard si primordial pour la sauvegarde d'Hyrule et de ses terres.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**11\. Il combat l'injustice et l'inégalité. **

oOo

\- Un sanctuaire caché, dites-vous ? s'exclama Impa, abasourdie.

Fort heureusement, elle se trouvait dans l'Étude de Zelda, il n'y avait personne d'autre. La princesse était rentrée il y a une bonne heure de cela et avait demandé à sa nourrice de la rejoindre dès que possible.

\- Il était bien gravé "Sanctuaire de la Renaissance". répéta l'hylienne en tournant en rond dans la salle circulaire. Je n'ai pas rêvé ... Link peut en témoigner. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé était si étrange ...

Elle s'arrêta et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Nous devons en apprendre plus. Pru'ha peut-elle s'y rendre ?

\- Oui, assurément. Une affaire aussi importante ne la laisserait jamais indifférente. lui assura Impa, les bras croisés. Et la tablette aurait réagi à ce lieu ?

Zelda regarda l'objet dont il était question.

\- Oui. J'aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet. Seulement je ne peux pas ... Père ne voudra pas que j'y reparte.

Un voile de peine passa sur son visage dont les traits se contractèrent.

\- Il m'a encore réprimandée ... "Aller au Plateau du Prélude n'était qu'une perte de temps !" a-t-il dit. Cela n'a pas arrangé mon cas ...

\- Allons, Princesse Zelda ... murmura sa nourrice en avançant d'un pas vers elle. Je vous en prie, ne perdez pas espoir. Vous donnez tant pour le peuple, vous vous dévouez corps et âme. Grâce à vous notamment, notre technologie a pu être améliorée.

Impa esquissa un doux sourire pour la rassurer.

\- Vos efforts seront récompensés. N'en doutez jamais.

Les lèvres de la blonde se pincèrent, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent nerveusement. Zelda le sentait bien ... Peu à peu, elle perdait l'estime d'elle-même. Et pour la sheikah, quelqu'un devait à tout prix montrer à sa protégée qu'elle avait tort de penser cela.

\- Impa, je ... je vais congédier Link pour la journée. J'ai peur que le voir ne me replonge dans le même état d'esprit qu'auparavant ...

Sa nourrice comprit où elle voulait en venir ainsi que la raison. Voir le prodige de l'épée et se comparer à lui participaient à la souffrance de la princesse.

\- Bien, je lui ferai parvenir votre ordre. Je me charge de votre protection pour aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous qu'il mange avant nous ?

Zelda hocha simplement la tête puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Comment trouver la sortie de ce tourbillon noir qui l'engloutissait chaque jour un peu plus dans la tourmente ? Impa ne le savait pas ...

oOo

Bien entendu, Link resta véritablement sans voix en apprenant le choix de la princesse. Le congédier, par les temps qui courent ? Mais ... c'était de la folie ! Même si Impa restait auprès d'elle. Le chevalier servant dut se plier à l'ordre et dédia son temps libre à son entrainement. Aujourd'hui, il s'exerçait au tir à l'arc. C'était une activité qui lui plaisait même si son ancien arc lui manquait. L'équipement dit "royal" ne lui convenait pas vraiment car il le jugeait trop voyant et prétentieux pour un arc de combat. Dans la salle d'armes, Link ne comptait même plus les flèches qu'il déchaînait sur sa cible. Mais au bout d'un moment, ses bras commencèrent à fatiguer et l'obligèrent à arrêter.

Par la suite, Link se rendit à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre sur les diverses fleurs du royaume. Les princesses de la Sérénité ... Voilà bien des plantes qui attisaient sa curiosité. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherches, il trouva un ouvrage intéressant et partit s'asseoir à une table, à la lueur d'une bougie. Effectivement, les informations sur cette fleur n'étaient pas bien nombreuses ... La princesse en savait plus que le livre. L'une des portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit justement sur cette dernière, Link leva les yeux pour l'apercevoir. Son étonnement fut visiblement réciproque puisque Zelda s'arrêta sur le palier, les yeux écarquillés, resta quelques instants figée puis fit prestement demi-tour, une main posée le long de sa tempe pour cacher son visage. Eh bien ... Le jeune homme n'en fut que plus perdu. Il avait beau revoir tous les derniers moments passés ensemble, aucun n'avait jamais laissé penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. À moins que ce ne soit dû à sa dernière session de prières infructueuses ? Link haussa légèrement les sourcils, d'un air affecté.

Le Héros avait beau être élu par les déesses, il restait incapable d'accomplir certaines choses. Pour lui, la peine de la princesse demeurait inatteignable. De son côté, la jeune fille passa devant Impa qui la suivait de loin. Cette dernière fut étonnée de la voir revenir sur ses pas.

\- Princesse, où allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle en accourant derrière elle. Ne deviez-vous pas vous rendre à la bibliothèque ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Je devrais plutôt aller prier à la cathédrale de la citadelle.

Ce brusque changement de décision dérouta la conseillère du roi car ce n'était point dans les habitudes de sa chère amie de procéder ainsi. Elle accompagna donc Zelda en dehors du château et demanda à une poignée de chevaliers d'être parmi l'escorte. Bien entendu, la prêtresse royale ne passait jamais inaperçue en ville ... Elle devint bien rapidement le centre de l'attention. Il y a quelques années de cela, Zelda était heureuse de faire sourire son peuple et leur donner de l'espoir. Mais dorénavant, cet espoir qu'ils attendaient ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment d'impuissance de la princesse. Les habitants la soutenaient sans même vraiment savoir qu'elle peinait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Dans la citadelle, des rumeurs commençaient à circuler à son propos depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Ce jour-là, Zelda ne sourit pas lors de sa sortie, un autre détail qui n'échappa pas à Impa. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle craignait que sa protégée ne puisse définitivement pas utiliser le sceau des déesses. Seulement à ce jour, il n'existait pas d'autres solutions en dehors des prières.

Le lendemain, Zelda allongea encore un peu le congé de son chevalier servant, au moins pour le reste de la matinée. Encore une fois, le Prodige alla s'entraîner. Sur le chemin, il croisa Cassius qui l'ignora royalement. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront de l'autre jour. Link n'y porta aucune espèce d'attention. Pour lui, ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le rôle des chevaliers ne méritaient pas qu'on leur montre de l'intérêt. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que son ventre manifestait déjà l'envie de ... se satisfaire avec une belle cuisse de volaille, le jeune homme traversa le Grand Hall pour rejoindre la partie dédiée aux gardes royaux. Quelle fut sa joie, son soulagement, en rencontrant ses deux amis ! Tous trois se saluèrent chaleureusement. Gautier et son compagnon portaient un équipement léger car ils n'avaient pas de mission particulière ce jour-là. Le grand blond paraissait tout de même un peu ... irrité.

\- Gautier, quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Link, pourtant un peu inquiet de le voir dans cet état.

Car il savait que son ami s'énervait bien trop facilement parfois, ce qui était l'un de ses défauts. Le concerné posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les épaules en arrière.

\- Conrad, seigneur de la crétinerie, a encore fait preuve d'une intelligence remarquable.

\- J'ai abîmé la garde de son épée durant notre entraînement.

\- Ma main a failli y passer aussi. ajouta le blond dans un soupir. Il me l'aurait tranchée par la même occasion, cet idiot. Heureusement que c'est lui qui paie les frais sinon je l'aurais envoyé faire un tour au fond des latrines du château.

Le brun déglutit. Amusé, Link les regarda cependant d'un air impassible. Tous les deux étaient vraiment inséparables, quoi qu'il arrive. Conrad rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce moment-là, ses pensées avaient soi-disant dévié sur un domestique qui aurait trébuché, non loin de là. Les trois amis partirent alors en direction du forgeron situé au côté Sud du château. Brièvement, Link leur apprit qu'il était parti sur le plateau du Prélude, la veille. Il y avait rencontré un moine aigri de mauvaise humeur. Son récit eut au moins le mérite de redonner le sourire à Gautier. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez l'artisan où deux jeunes nobles patientaient devant eux.

\- Avec Anaë, nous allons nous marier en mai car c'est signe de bon présage chez les gerudos. leur annonça Gautier sans cacher un sourire presque niais sur son visage. Je lui ai présenté mes parents, ils s'entendent à merveille.

Conrad croisa les bras en lançant un regard moqueur à son ami, les sourcils haussés.

\- Tu nous crois ignares ? On sait bien que chez les gerudos, le mois de mai représente le mois de la fertilité surtout.

Son camarade s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, puis rougit brusquement en fixant le sol. Il n'était pas le seul embarrassé ; Link montra des signes manifestes de malaise.

\- Mais je te taquine, voyons ! rit Conrad en frottant vigoureusement les cheveux du grand blond. T'es vraiment coincé, Gautier ...

\- Surveille tes propos ou tu risques de ne pas voir le soleil se lever, demain. le prévint son ami avec une fausse froideur.

Un semblant de dispute éclata entre eux et Link leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ils n'étaient pas près de changer ... Un groupe de nobles rejoignit les deux devant eux sans même prendre la peine de patienter derrière les trois chevaliers. Des gardes royaux de la haute noblesse qui ne se mélangeaient pas avec les autres, par orgueil.

\- Vous avez entendu les rumeurs ? demanda l'un d'eux aux cheveux châtains. Ce midi, le roi a encore convoqué sa fille. Ce n'était pas beau à entendre ...

Link tendit une oreille tandis que le camarade du châtain ricana.

\- Tu ne nous apprends rien. lui dit-il sur un ton railleur. On sait tous que c'est une incapable qui n'est bonne qu'à perpétuer la famille royale. Elle n'arrête pas de se défendre en prétextant _prier_ mais elle ne fait rien pour éveiller son soi-disant pouvoir. Juste parce qu'elle porte le titre de Princesse, elle pense réussir à nous berner en débitant de lamentables excuses et des promesses aussi inexistantes que son estime portée à son peuple.

Un de ses amis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et pâlit en reconnaissant Link, le visage sombre. Le garde royal s'approcha de celui qui avait parlé et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Le noble moqueur se tourna de moitié pour dévisager Link avant de grimacer avec mépris.

\- Je me demande bien ce que le chien de garde de la princesse vient faire ici. dit-il à voix haute pour provoquer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gautier et Conrad. Cette forge est réservée aux nobles, pas aux bouseux de l'arrière-pays.

\- Eh, toi ! l'interpella Gautier le regard dur. Pour qui tu te prends, au juste ? Tu es en train de parler du Prodige hylien, celui qui va sauver ton avenir !

Le brun retint son ami par les bras pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans le jeu de l'autre noble. Ce dernier toisa froidement le chevalier servant, la tension monta d'un cran dans la forge où l'air chaud devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Le forgeron cessa sa tâche pour observer la scène, dépité.

\- Tu parles d'un Prodige. continua le provocateur en s'approchant de Link. Ce n'est qu'un benêt muet incapable de décrocher le moindre mot. Il ne sait qu'effectuer les ordres de sa maîtresse, comme un bon chien docile ! Comment pourrait-il sauver mon avenir alors que la princesse ne sait pas utiliser son pouvoir, ni même les Créatures Divines ? En vérité, elle finira par s'enfuir sur leur dos et laisser son royaume être détruit par le Fléau.

Link garda son calme malgré la vive colère qui lui tordait le ventre. De telles paroles ne pouvaient pas rester impunies. Cet ignare ne voyait que ce qui l'arrangeait et ne faisait que penser comme la majorité, elle aussi très peu renseignée sur tout le travail de la prêtresse royale. Il ne savait pas à quel point Zelda souffrait de sa condition.

\- Veuillez retirer immédiatement vos propos. le pria calmement Link avec fermeté.

Le fait qu'il parle sidéra totalement le reste du groupe mais son interlocuteur ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Tiens, tu parles finalement. fit remarquer le fier garde royal en croisant les bras. Fais preuve d'obéissance envers la Cour et quitte cette forge, petit.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à réitérer ma demande.

Le ton adopté par Link sonna si froid pour Gautier et Conrad qu'ils en furent déroutés. Les paroles de cet homme avaient vraiment affecté leur ami, et à juste titre. Mais il n'était pas en position pour faire face à la Haute. Son titre de Prodige ne lui accordait que peu de droits ... L'homme plissa les yeux, fort mécontent qu'un fils de campagnard puisse lui résister.

\- Sinon quoi ? lui demanda-t-il avec hargne. Entendre parler de la princesse te met hors de toi? Cette sorcière t'a ensorcelé, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi ce qu'elle fait pour nous ! Rien ! Personne ne se sent en sécurité, ici !

Les yeux du Prodige s'agrandirent soudainement et ses doigts manquèrent de se crisper. C'en était trop. L'honneur de la princesse devait être lavé, qu'importe la méthode. Link n'aimait pas se battre contre ses semblables. Mais la cause était bien trop importante pour qu'il laisse les paroles de ce garde impunies.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous défie dans un combat singulier, _sire_. déclara le blond à travers ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Je crains que vous ayez oublié que je suis votre supérieur, mais cette faute de votre part reste insignifiante face aux propos discriminants que vous avez eus à l'égard de la princesse Zelda. Et si vous persistez à refuser, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à vous souffleter devant tous ces témoins.

Le garde déglutit difficilement en serrant les dents. Pour ... Pour qui se prenait ce gamin pour oser le défier ainsi ? Le souffleter, lui un comte ? Quelle honte, quel déshonneur ! Prodige ou élu de l'épée, cela ne changeait rien ! Seule son arme pouvait faire sa force. La Lame Purificatrice, l'Excalibur, l'épée invincible ...

\- J'accepte à la condition que tu te battes avec une arme différente de la Lame Purificatrice.

Link fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il n'avait pas là affaire à un traître contre la famille royale. Mais il accepta tout de même sa proposition. Si cela pouvait lui faire regretter ses mots, alors il le ferait. Le blond se tourna vers l'un de ses amis.

\- Conrad, je te fais confiance. Quelle arme devrais-je prendre ?

Le brun réfléchit un instant puis esquissa un fin sourire. Oh, il voyait où l'élu voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi pas une épée de bois ? Un équipement à la hauteur de ton adversaire.

Alors que l'homme serra les poings, prêt à riposter, Link échangea un regard lourd de complicité avec son ami bien qu'il restât de marbre. Il ne s'était encore jamais joué de quelqu'un. Alors pour l'unique fois de sa vie, il ferait en sorte de ne pas montrer son plein potentiel dans un duel. Telle serait la punition de cet ingrat.

\- Faisons cela. Vous devriez avoir l'avantage, _sire_. s'adressa-t-il à cet impertinent de noble.

\- Vil petit ...

Le forgeron s'interposa alors entre eux et les écarta à l'aide de ses bras, le front en sueur.

\- Je ne veux pas de problème dans ma forge ! s'exclama-t-il avec fermeté. Allez faire ça dehors, mais pas ici.

Le groupe quitta la structure et se dirigea vers l'une des arènes d'entraînement. Une servante, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se précipita vers les cuisines royales pour aller chercher la princesse.

oOo

Assise tranquillement à table, Zelda finissait de siroter son thé quand une domestique entra et se présenta humblement à elle, essoufflée. Elle savait que la princesse, d'une grande gentillesse, accepterait de la recevoir pour une telle situation.

\- Votre Altesse, c'est ... c'est à propos de sire Link ! lui annonça-t-elle sans cacher son inquiétude.

Surprise par la raison de sa venue, la princesse s'essuya délicatement la bouche et l'invita à poursuivre.

\- Il ... Il s'apprête à combattre en votre nom. Il a défié un garde royal dans un combat à l'épée.

Le visage de la jeune fille resta neutre mais changea peu à peu quand ses yeux s'agrandirent lentement en décryptant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Comment ? souffla-t-elle, déroutée. En es-tu sûre ?

\- Oui, Princesse.

La domestique s'inclina tandis que Zelda quitta rapidement son siège, imitée par Impa qui se tenait quelques pas derrière elle. La servante lui indiqua le lieu où se déroulait le combat et la princesse marcha rapidement, courant presque par moments, vers l'arène d'entraînement. Elle emprunta plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à arriver à un petit pont reliant le château à la tour où était stocké l'équipement des apprentis chevaliers. Des exclamations lui parvinrent, des cris ou même des rires. Zelda se jeta presque sur le balustre et se pencha pour découvrir les deux combattants en pleine confrontation. Le garde royal s'acharnait sur Link en grognant mais le jeune homme se contentait d'esquiver calmement en tenant son arme. Quand Zelda reconnut l'épée de bois dans sa main, elle ne put s 'empêcher de sourire tant cela lui parut absurde de sa part. L'élu de la Lame purificatrice, combattre avec un tel équipement ? Mais quelle idée ...

Link roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup violent, se releva aussitôt puis contre-attaqua en frappant son adversaire au flanc, lui arrachant une plainte étouffée. Conrad ricana car cela lui rappela un souvenir en particulier, mais le garde royal ne se laissa pas humilier davantage. Il trancha plusieurs fois l'air en se ruant sur le blond qui parait du mieux possible avec son arme en bois. Il aurait aimé avoir son bouclier mais son adversaire avait imposé un combat sans. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que le Prodige s'en sorte indemne. Alors qu'il lui assénait un coup droit, Link fit volte-face et frappa au même endroit, envoyant valser le garde royal sous la huée des autres chevaliers et gardes royaux.

L'hylien leva alors les yeux et aperçut la princesse qui assistait au combat. Link s'approcha un peu d'elle en maintenant le contact visuel puis il leva son épée vers le ciel en un air déterminé. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Zelda s'emballa tant elle fut touchée par la portée de son geste. Certes, son chevalier servant se battait pour elle, ce qui au fond n'était pas étonnant au vu de son rôle. Mais il la représentait et défendait certainement ses valeurs. Elle ne connaissait pas les motifs de ce combat mais les accusations devaient être lourdes pour que cela finisse en combat singulier. Quand la princesse vit le garde royal s'avancer silencieusement vers Link, elle blêmit et plaqua une main au-dessus de son cœur.

\- Attention ! s'écria-t-elle lorsque la peur fit surface.

Link se retourna tout à coup et bondit en arrière pour éviter le coup presque mortel de son adversaire. Pour le jeune homme, le temps paraissait ralentir tant sa concentration était à son summum. Le Prodige effectua son attaque circulaire et renvoya puissamment l'homme au sol en lui coupant le souffle. Le garde royal grimaça de douleur et voulut se lever quand un poids s'exerça sur son poignet droit ainsi que sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous avez perdu, cette mascarade est terminée. prononça sèchement Link. Maintenant, excusez-vous.

L'homme le foudroya du regard en le maudissant. Quelle inconscience de la part du garde royal d'avoir provoqué le meilleur épéiste du royaume, pensaient les autres. Jamais Link, ou un autre chevalier servant, n'aurait accepté que l'on critique leur damoiselle sans même avancer de preuves ou d'arguments. Le jeune homme avait confiance en Urbosa et croyait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sur Vah'Naboris. Lui-même avait eu la rare occasion de constater toute la volonté, tous les efforts que faisait la princesse pour assumer son rôle. Comme le garde royal décidait de se plonger dans le silence, Gautier intervint pour qu'il s'excuse.

\- Je doute que le roi apprécie d'apprendre que sa fille aurait reçu ... des remarques désobligeantes. lui adressa-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Le noble déglutit puis souffla fortement.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. cracha-t-il avec mauvaise foi en essayant de se relever. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais me retirer ma liberté de penser.

Link enleva son pied et le laissa se diriger vers le pont où se tenait Zelda. L'homme lui adressa ses plus plates excuses et s'en alla silencieusement en jurant dans sa barbe contre le Prodige. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis rentra au château avec ses deux amis qui ne manquèrent pas de le féliciter. Mais peut-être avait-il été trop direct ... Link n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi irrespectueux, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Son adversaire n'avait pas respecté le code d'honneur des chevaliers. Et c'était intolérable.

\- Sire Link ! l'appela la princesse qui descendait les escaliers, quelques mètres devant eux.

Le chevalier leva les yeux et observa Zelda le rejoindre, affectée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Conrad se raidit quand il reconnut la princesse et il fit aussitôt le salut militaire, imité par Gautier. Encore une fois, les deux amis trouvèrent que sa beauté n'était pas qu'une simple rumeur. La princesse était resplendissante. Conrad jalousa tant le chevalier servant qu'il devait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour se calmer.

\- Bonjour, messieurs. les salua poliment Zelda en optant pour une expression neutre.

Par Hylia ! Conrad crut un instant qu'il allait perdre tous ses moyens et fondre lamentablement devant elle.

\- Bonjour, votre Altesse. répond-il en même temps avec Gautier.

La blonde les remercia d'un hochement de tête puis reporta son attention sur Link au visage impassible. Il avait récupéré l'épée de légende et abandonné son arme de bois. Le jeune homme gagnait peu à peu une place importante pour elle. Il était vraiment un compagnon hors normes...

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier. commença Zelda en joignant ses mains. On m'a dit que vous vous battiez pour moi.

Link opina légèrement et attendit qu'elle poursuive, comme à son habitude. Mais en présence des deux autres chevaliers, Zelda ne pouvait pas parler librement avec lui, ni même le tutoyer. Le fait d'avoir ainsi été défendue lui permit d'oublier son entrevue avec son père et lui remonta le moral, si bien que revoir son chevalier servant maintenant ne la gênait plus. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux et pria le Prodige de la suivre pour commencer les activités de l'après-midi qui se résumaient à retrouver des chercheurs sheikahs pour étudier les Gardiens. Lorsque les deux élus furent assez éloignés, Conrad soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Sacré Link, il en a de la chance ... Comment fait-il pour rester insensible au charme de la princesse Zelda?

Gautier leva les yeux au ciel puis esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à s'attarder sur ça. lui répliqua-t-il en prenant la route pour la salle d'armes. Link agit par désintérêt pour sa propre personne. Et puisque tu as l'air si jaloux, tu n'as qu'à présenter ta candidature pour être prétendant. Avec un miracle, tu deviendras peut-être roi.

Conrad le fixa en plissant les yeux puis il finit par grommeler dans sa barbe.

\- Parfois, je me demande vraiment si tu te moques ouvertement de moi ou si tu veux juste m'aider.

Un petit sourire narquois apparut ses les lèvres du blond, cependant il ne le contredit pas, ce qui agaça d'autant plus son ami. Dorénavant assez éloignée et se déplaçant dans un couloir calme, la princesse ralentit l'allure, la tête légèrement baissée. Un court instant, ses lèvres se pincèrent puis elle s'arrêta, fixée par son chevalier servant quelques mètres derrière. Zelda lui fit face, les mains jointes, dévia le regard mais le reporta bien vite sur le jeune homme.

\- Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire, Link. répéta-t-elle, reconnaissante. C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne prend ainsi ma défense.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Je l'ai fait par devoir et conviction, votre Altesse. dit-il d'un ton formel.

\- Je le sais bien. dit-elle à mi-voix en esquissant un fin sourire.

Link leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle paraissait bien plus sereine que la veille. La princesse demanda les motifs du combat, qui étaient malheureusement bien trop injurieux et péjoratifs pour être dévoilés. Le chevalier voulait la protéger des mots en plus de tout le reste car il savait très bien à quel point ils pouvaient être plus dévastateurs qu'une tempête mortelle.

\- Tout de même, te battre avec une épée de bois ... soupira-t-elle, faussement épuisée.

\- Cela vous a-t-il déplu ? C'est mon ami Conrad qui me l'a conseillée car il jugeait cette arme à la hauteur de mon adversaire.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Zelda savait se retenir de rire quand la situation le demandait.

\- Oh, Link ! prononça-t-elle d'un air presque choqué.

Elle croisa les bras comme pour le sermonner.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de toi ? As-tu pensé à ce qu'il a pu ressentir ?

C'est alors que Link donna la réponse qui marqua le début d'une forte amitié. Une phrase que la princesse n'oublierait certainement pas de sitôt.

\- Et lui ? A-t-il songé une seule seconde à ce que vous pouviez ressentir ? 

oOo

**Alors oui, c'est peut-être une question stupide mais ... Réfléchissez-y bien;) En apparence, elle ne vaut rien. Mais derrière elle, c'est une autre histoire !**

**#PrenezLaVieSousSonAngleLePlusSubtil **

**C'était encore un chapitre "pépère". Peut-être que le prochain sera plus animé selon votre point de vue ? A voir ;)**

**D'ailleurs, j'en suis au chapitre 29. Je ralentis ma vitesse d'écriture pour éviter de me foirer et d'écrire n'importe quoi. Je peux juste vous dire que... ça va être fou ! ****Je répète : il y a un souvenir dont j'ai volontaire changé la fin****. Donc que personne ne rage ou m'insulte dans les commentaires à ce moment-là, merci :) J'ai fait ça car je voulais rendre la fin plus cohérente que dans le jeu. **

**A bientôt !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Zerlyne : ****Par rapport à la fin du chapitre, c'était une question qui montre à quel point Link est empathique et se soucie de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres. En tout cas, sa réplique n'avait rien avoir avec la romance (si jamais tu te le demandais). C'est pour cela que j'ai précisé que les liens amicaux se renforceraient d'autant plus à partir de sa question ! J'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne x) **

**oOo**

**Code d'honneur du chevalier:**

**12\. Le chevalier est obéissant, mais à la condition que rien ni personne n'entache l'honneur d'un être libre.**

oOo

Ce jour-là, au château d'Hyrule, était un peu spécial car tous les Prodiges étaient réunis pour parler à propos des Créatures Divines, de leur fonctionnement, et commencer à discuter d'un plan d'attaque afin d'être les plus efficaces possibles lors du retour de Ganon, le Fléau. La princesse les accueillit le matin avec joie et enthousiasme. Elle était heureuse de revoir ses compagnons, notamment Urbosa avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance hebdomadaire. Zelda les reçut dans un des grands salons de la forteresse pour qu'ils soient à leur aise autour d'une belle table ronde, au centre d'une pièce joliment décorée aux couleurs de la famille royale hylienne. Link, assis à droite de la princesse, avait en face de lui Daruk et à ses côtés : Revali. Le piaf avait très mal pris le fait d'être si proche de cet hylien mais c'était le choix incontestable de la princesse. Et il s'y plia. Mipha se trouvait entre lui et le Goron. Quant à Urbosa, elle demeurait à gauche de Zelda.

\- Bien, nous pouvons débuter notre réunion. commença la blonde en prenant un crayon et un parchemin vierge pour noter les informations importantes. J'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes dans vos entraînements. Daruk?

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, surpris d'être le premier.

\- Mes améliorations t'ont-elles permis de mieux manœuvrer Vah'Rudania?

\- Oh, oui ! Maintenant, je peux facilement grimper sur mon cher volcan et mes belles roches volcaniques. répond-il avec gaieté. J'ai encore quelques difficultés à régler la vitesse de déplacement, mais je pense y arriver d'ici quelques semaines.

\- Quelques semaines ? murmura Revali, choqué.

Le piaf croisa les bras en esquissant un sourire narquois. Quant à la princesse, elle fut satisfaite par ces bonnes nouvelles.

\- C'est très encourageant. poursuivit-elle. Fais tout de même attention, le poids de la Créature Divine peut créer des éboulements sur les zones à risque ...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Princesse !

L'assurance du goron faisait plaisir à voir.

\- Un de mes braves amis a déjà délimité les endroits à éviter. Je serais bien triste de détruire ma belle Montagne de la Mort ...

\- Ce gros tas de cailloux. commenta Revali en sirotant son verre d'eau.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, certains étonnés, d'autres dépités. Eh bien ! Revali ... avait toujours les mots justes ... Zelda soupira discrètement puis regarda Mipha en souriant.

\- Et toi, Mipha ? Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Vah'Ruta ?

\- Je n'ai aucun mal à la manœuvrer ni même à charger le rayon. Seulement, j'ai pu noter qu'elle aspirait beaucoup trop d'eau et que cela l'alourdissait ... Par conséquent, ma Créature Divine est plus lente que prévu. Je cherche actuellement une solution pour palier à ce défaut.

Zelda hocha la tête et écrivit ses observations. C'était une très bonne chose que Mipha exploite bien Vah'Ruta car c'était la plus puissante des quatre immenses machines. Ce fut au tour d'Urbosa, elle affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de problème majeur mais qu'une des pattes avait l'air plus rigide que les autres. De plus, certaines portes se fermaient difficilement.

\- Je compte passer dans chacun de vos villages pour apporter de nouvelles modifications dans ce cas. leur annonça Zelda en posant un instant son crayon. Le moindre petit défaut peut s'avérer crucial le jour du véritable combat. Et toi, Revali ?

\- Moi ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec Vah'Medoh, elle est parfaite. décréta-t-il, très fier d'en être le pilote. Je n'ai noté aucun problème.

\- C'est prodigieux ... dit Urbosa, dépassée par cette annonce. Après tous ces millénaires, elle n'aurait aucune tare ?

Le piaf ricana.

\- Bien sûr. C'est la Créature Divine par excellence.

Il tourna la tête vers Link, le dévisagea de longues secondes puis s'accouda à la table.

\- Dis-moi, preux chevalier. commença-t-il avec sarcasme. Comment tu t'en sors avec ta Créature Divine ?

Les autres Prodiges écarquillèrent des yeux, la princesse manifesta son incompréhension en fronçant les sourcils. Quant à Link, il ne flancha pas et resta de marbre.

\- Oh, excuse-moi ... J'avais oublié que tu étais le seul ici à n'avoir qu'une vieille épée pour te battre. C'est injuste, vous ne trouvez pas pas ? Il est désavantagé, ce petit.

Link tiqua mais préféra demeurer silencieux. A quoi bon rentrer dans la confrontation ... Néanmoins, les moqueries du piaf lui déplaisaient fortement.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il sera en première ligne, Revali. intervint la princesse Zora d'une voix ferme. Toi, tu ne feras que l'épauler dans son combat. Tu n'auras pas autant de mérite que lui.

L'archer plissa des yeux, irrité d'être rabaissé de la sorte. Il s'apprêta à répliquer quand la princesse reprit les devants et proposa son plan d'attaque. Elle insista sur le fait que tout le monde avait un rôle primordial à jouer.

\- Comment vous le savez, les Créatures Divines ont une portée de tir évalué à plusieurs dizaines de lieues. C'est un avantage considérable car elles seront inatteignables par le Fléau lors de son arrivée.

Zelda avait gagné l'attention de tous.

\- Nos généraux ont estimé que Ganon pourrait soit venir du Nord soit de l'Est, comme il y a dix mille ans. Pour optimiser nos chances de réussite, le mieux serait de vous poster sur des points en hauteur, ayant un vaste champ de vision. Vous devez être capable de rejoindre en moins d'un quart d'heure, maximum.

\- Un jeu d'enfant.

Urbosa offrit un regard électrique au piaf pour l'inciter à se taire sous peine de se prendre une décharge s'il s'obstinait à parler.

\- Vous allez devoir synchroniser votre attaque pour concentrer un maximum d'énergie et tirer sur le Fléau. reprit Zelda qui affichait une expression très sérieuse. Cela devrait le toucher et l'affaiblir pour me permettre d'activer le sceau pour le sceller plus facilement. Link...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il se dévisagèrent.

\- Je compte sur toi pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire lors de mon invocation.

Le Prodige hylien acquiesça avec assurance, prêt à mettre en œuvre toutes ses années de durs entraînements. La princesse enchaina la réunion en parlant du précédent combat contre le Malin, dix millénaires plus tôt. Cela pourrait les guider et mieux les informer. À la fin, ils purent débattre sur la question et proposer leur point de vue. Chacun détailla aussi les pratiques guerrières de leur propre peuple car tous participaient au combat final.

Quand ce fut midi, tous les six partagèrent le même repas dans une ambiance bien plus joviale et chaleureuse. La princesse présidait en bout de table, comme il était coutume, et avait placé à ses côtés les deux autres femmes du groupe. Malheureusement pour Revali, il s'assit devant son principal rival.

\- Il y aura de la caillasse marinée ? se renseigna Daruk, affamé.

\- Oui, nous avons pensé à tout le monde. le rassura Zelda en souriant.

Seulement, elle redevint rapidement sérieuse en regardant droit devant elle. La place de son père restait vide. Comme toujours ... Urbosa posa une main sur la sienne pour la réconforter, ce qui parut bien marcher.

\- Franchement Daruk, tu n'as aucun raffinement. s'indigna Revali en coupant le tian de légumes dans son assiette. De la caillasse marinée ... Je suis heureux de ne pas être né goron.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'imposant Prodige, pris de court. Pourtant, c'est l'une de nos spécialités ! La caillasse croustillante et épicée, c'est aussi délicieux ! Tu devrais goûter. Link l'a fait ! Pas vrai, p'tit gars ?

Le jeune homme, qui portait sa fourchette à son visage, arrêta son mouvement, la bouche ouverte. Il la referma aussitôt et opina pour approuver ses dires. En effet... Plus jeune, il y avait goûté mais... Son ventre n'avait pas supporté le poids et la solidité de la pierre... Revali ricana sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Je serais ravi d'assister de nouveau à ça, alors. se moqua-t-il en se collant à son siège. J'ai déjà cru comprendre que notre petit hylien se plaisait à manier de la rouille.

Link fronça les sourcils en sentait ses muscles se crisper.

\- Vous savez, Princesse, au lieu de choisir un soldat soumis à l'autorité, vous auriez dû me prendre comme escorte. lui affirma le piaf en s'essuyant le bec. Je suis libre comme l'air et rapide comme le vent.

\- Link est chevalier. lui rappela Urbosa.

Revali haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent.

\- Cela ne change rien. Soldat, chevalier, les deux sont des simplets. Regardez-le, il ne parle même pas !

Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que le Héros réagisse enfin et se laisse emporter. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas l'unique sauveur d'Hyrule. Lui, Revali, saurait se hisser au rang de légende ! Calmement, Link attrapa un petit récipient blanc sur la table puis le tendit au piaf, suscitant son incompréhension.

\- Un peu plus de sel, Revali ? demanda le blond sur un ton presque inquiet.

\- Non merci, je...

L'archer fut coupé par le rire d'Urbosa et des autres Prodiges. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas saisi le vrai sens de cette question pourtant si banal. Discrètement, Link regarda en direction de la princesse. Celle-ci l'observait en souriant doucement pour ne pas trop froisser Revali. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de ne pas l'avoir mise en colère ou autre. Il n'avait pu se retenir de clouer le bec de ce prétentieux qui commençait doucement à l'insupporter. Link jugeait qu'il était temps pour Revali d'apprendre à se tenir à sa place et à respecter les autres.

\- Oh, alors tu oses enfin parler ! s'exclama Revali dont l'égo se remettait difficilement de cet affront. Vous le saviez qu'il n'était pas muet ?

\- Oui. répondirent tous les autres sur un ton presque lassé.

Apprendre cela déplut d'autant plus au piaf qui croisa les bras, la faim coupée. Il allait faire comprendre à ce jeune péquenot qui était prodigieux, ici.

\- Et si nous faisions un tournoi de tir à l'arc ? proposa-t-il directement à l'hylien. Je serais ravi de te voir à l'œuvre.

\- Je pensais que tu ne confrontais pas "à la piétaille". le cita Link avec méfiance et amertume.

Revali esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ferai une exception pour toi.

L'arrogant archer tourna la tête vers Zelda.

\- Princesse, nous ferez-vous l'honneur d'arbitrer ? Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué. Vous autres, amis Prodiges, seraient bien sûr les bienvenus pour nous observer dans l'art de l'archerie. Bien entendu, la récompense du vainqueur sera le mérite, le prestige !

Mipha l'observait d'un mauvais œil mais la compétition plut fortement à Daruk et Urbosa. C'était l'occasion de se divertir un peu et de découvrir les talents des autres. D'un regard, le chevalier servant demanda à sa damoiselle si elle était d'accord pour qu'il participe à ce soi-disant "tournoi". Lui-même n'en avait guère vraiment envie car il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Mais Zelda paraissait tout à fait intéressée et lui donna silencieusement son accord avant d'accepter le rôle d'arbitrage. Le tournoi débuta donc une petite heure après le repas, le temps que les deux participants puissent digérer. La princesse en profita pour montrer aux Prodiges tous les Gardiens récemment déterrés et plus ou moins abîmés par les affres du temps.

Avant la fin, Link quitta le petit groupe pour aller s'équiper d'un arc d'entraînement et d'un carquois rempli de flèches. S'échauffer était primordial pour ne pas se faire mal et pour arriver aux meilleures performances possibles. La récompense était le mérite... Voilà bien quelque chose qui le laissait indifférent. Mais si c'était le seul moyen pour que Revali lui accorde un peu de paix, il s'y plierait. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que les autres Prodiges ainsi que la princesse le rejoignirent dans une cour privée du château. Zelda avait ordonné à des valets de faire installer des cibles pour les deux concurrents. Revali avait pris son plus bel arc de piaf, une arme aussi bien magnifique que mortelle.

\- Tu as choisi un simple arc d'entraînement ? C'est dérisoire. persifla-t-il en se plaçant à côté de Link. Ne pense pas me vaincre avec une telle chose.

Link lui aurait bien répondu que son plus bel arc se trouvait à Elimith, mais à quoi bon parler avec un sourd. Les règles du petit tournoi furent rappelées. Les archers devaient décocher leur flèche chacun leur tour, le but étant d'atteindre la petite tache noire au milieu de la cible. Si les deux participants y arriver, on augmentait la distance puis on recommençait jusqu'à ce qu'un des archers n'y parviennent plus. Chacun d'eux avait droit à une flèche de compensation si par mégarde, ils rataient leur cible. Mais si, au bout d'un long moment, ils n'étaient pas départagés, alors l'épreuve devenait plus un spectacle de démonstration où il fallait impressionner la galerie. Et Link ne voulait pas en arriver là.

\- Alors, tu es prêt ou tu comptes te dégonfler au dernier moment ? lui demanda narquoisement Revali en se mettant en place.

Tous deux avaient chacun leur cible. L'hylien ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se positionna en face du cercle en paille, à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Ce n'était guère beaucoup, mais les traditions voulaient que ce soit la première distance. Link atteignit aisément son objectif sans grands efforts, tout comme Revali. Mais déjà, il en fallait si peu pour impressionner Daruk... Lui, il était bien incapable de tirer à l'arc ! Le vent, favorable pour le moment, ne déviait pas les projectiles. Rapidement, les distances s'agrandirent pour atteindre les quarante mètres, ce qui était considérable.

Link porta sa main à son carquois, en tira une flèche, la plaça dans l'encoche puis banda son arc en bloquant sa respiration. N'importe quel facteur environnemental qui entrait en jeu pouvait dévier la trajectoire de son tir. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple pour lui si tous les regards n'étaient pas braqués sur sa personne. Il avait l'impression de revoir tous ces nobles, lors de sa première présentation à la Cour en tant que Héros. Link lâcha la corde, la flèche fendit l'air pour se loger dans la paille, au loin. La princesse dut vérifier qu'il avait bien touché sa cible.

\- Je valide le tir ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant la main pour être comprise de tous.

Le piaf tiqua puis se mit en place en gonflant la poitrine.

\- Ce n'est que quarante mètres. Nul besoin de se réjouir. trancha-t-il en se positionnant correctement.

À son tour, il toucha sa cible et ne cacha pas un sourire satisfait. C'était si simple... Il remporterait la confrontation haut la main. Seulement, la cour n'était pas aussi vaste qu'une plaine, les deux archers durent passer à l'étape suivante, au grand damne de Link. Que faire pour montrer son "talent" à l'archerie ? Il n'était pas un acrobate... Il était à court d'idées. Zelda, quant à elle, savait très bien de quoi était capable Revali car il lui avait déjà fait une admirable prestation la fois où elle était venue demander sa réponse pour piloter Vah'Medoh.

\- Je vais commencer, si tu le veux bien. dit Revali en s'armant de plusieurs flèches à la fois. Vous voyez les fruits de cet arbre ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un pommier, un peu à l'écart. Ses pommes étaient de toute petite taille et d'une couleur terne.

\- Je vais couper la tige qui les retient à leur branche respective. prétendit le piaf, laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

Se pourrait-il... qu'il soit si précis ? Cela paraissait presque surréaliste. D'un coup d'ailes, Revali se propulsa vers le ciel en créant un courant d'air ascendant et puissant. Les spectateurs durent se protéger les yeux de la poussière. D'un geste vif et précis et une fois à une hauteur suffisamment élevée, l'archer fondit vers ses cibles pour prendre de la vitesse. Il se redressa brutalement pour freiner, plaça trois flèches dans son arc puis les décocha sur ses cibles, bien loin de lui. Il enchaîna avec d'autres projectiles et les pommes tombèrent peu à peu devant les visages abasourdis des autres Prodiges. C'était tout bonnement incroyable de voir ça... Revali revint se poser devant eux pour se pavaner.

\- Alors ? Épatant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas Ganon qui résisterait à mon extraordinaire précision.

\- C'est bien vrai ! appuya Daruk, admiratif.

\- C'est fantastique... murmura Urbosa, presque sans voix.

Il n'y avait que Link et son expression impassible pour rompre la prétention du piaf. Ce dernier, mécontent de ne pas avoir attirer son admiration, marchant en sa direction et croisa les ailes dans son dos.

\- C'est à ton tour, petit Prodige hylien. Je suis impatient de voir ce dont tu es capable.

À ce moment précis, il était évident pour Link qu'il n'égalerait jamais le talent de Revali. Tout simplement car voler lui était impossible. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se laisserait faire par le piaf, et le jeune homme avait bien une idée pour lui clouer le bec quelques temps. Pour cela, il demanda à Daruk de bien vouloir le projeter à quelques mètres dans les airs. Le goron accepta, évidemment. Link scruta les alentours : Revali se trouvait devant les cibles de paille, il n'y avait pas grand monde autour de lui.

Avant de monter sur les grosses mains de Daruk, le chevalier servant regarda la princesse qui semblait attendre de voir sa démonstration. Quelque part, cela lui ajouta une nouvelle pression car son domaine de prédilection restait l'épée... Ce n'était pas le moment de se ridiculiser au tir à l'arc.

\- Ne te presse surtout pas. bailla faussement Revali pour mieux le provoquer.

Link lui lança un regard noir puis intima le goron de le lancer après avoir pris trois flèches. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il fut projeté dans les airs avec force. C'était le moment de mettre à profit son talent caché, certainement accordé par les déesses. Sa concentration était telle qu'une fois encore, il crut voir le temps ralentir autour de lui. Rapidement, il plaça la première flèche sur l'arc puis la décocha vers Revali. Dans la foulée, il décocha les deux autres puis laissa retomber la pression. Pour les spectateurs, ses mouvements furent d'une rapidité sans pareille, presque surhumaine. Deux flèches se plantèrent soudainement à quelques millimètres des serres de Revali. Quant à la troisième, il la sentit frôler son cou et porter la mort avec elle. Le piaf déglutit puis se tourna avant de la découvrir, planter en plein milieu d'une des deux taches noires.

Comment... Comment un tel simplet peut-il toucher une cible si petite en plein saut et aussi loin ?! L'indignation du piaf fut si vive que ses muscles se crispèrent très désagréablement. Encore une fois, tous furent ébahis par cette démonstration épatante. Link soupira puis se tourna vers le goron pour le remercier. Seulement, il vit en premier la princesse, ce qui le fit sursauter de surprise.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis admirative. dit-elle en souriant. Même si je doute que cela soit à la hauteur de Revali, tu as fait preuve d'une dextérité remarquable.

Link la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Si je puis me permettre, votre Altesse, la force est tout aussi importante pour tirer à l'arc. lui apprit-il humblement.

Du côté du piaf, c'était Urbosa qui tentait de calmer sa colère, en vain. Revali n'avait pas du tout apprécié être moqué de la sorte.

\- Il a attenté à ma vie ! s'écria-t-il en le pointant avec rage. Vous avez vu comme moi, la flèche a frôlé mon cou !

\- Link a su tirer avec assez de justesse pour éviter cet accident. le défendit Mipha en s'approchant de lui. Tu devrais être heureux d'avoir remporté ce tournoi, Revali !

Il tiqua, les yeux plissés. La princesse vint le trouver pour le féliciter puis lui demanda gentiment de la suivre à part. Les autres Prodiges les observèrent s'éloigner, un peu dépassés par les événements. Urbosa s'approcha finalement du chevalier servant en souriant.

\- J'étais loin de me douter que tu excellais aussi à l'archerie. avoua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Tu es complet pour un chevalier. Je suis persuadée que tu aurais fait une très bonne gerudo.

Elle lui offrit un clin d'oeil qui sut l'embarrasser. Les Gerudos étaient des guerrières redoutables et extrêmement douées, ce compliment de la part de leur suzeraine le flattait.

\- Link s'entraîne depuis son plus jeune âge. Il m'avait déjà montrée ses capacités. leur apprit Mipha en s'avançant un peu. Tu as vraiment progressé depuis la dernière fois.

Le blond la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Toutefois, Link restait méfiant ; il ne fallait pas que Revali oublie son rôle dans la future bataille et qu'il se précipite pour dévoiler son talent. De loin, la princesse semblait le réprimander à propos de son énième provocation. En vérité, elle demandait juste au piaf de mieux se comporter avec le Prodige hylien pour entretenir des liens convenables. Elle-même en avait fait les frais : ce n'est pas dans une ambiance électrique qu'ils arriveraient à s'unir pour battre Ganon. Zelda pria dont Revali de bien traiter tous les autres Prodiges, sans pour autant devenir ami avec eux si tel n'était pas son souhait.

\- Je m'y efforcerai. avait-il répondu avant de s'envoler pour retrouver son village.

Son départ anticipé suscita de nombreuses interrogations chez tout le monde. Mais après tout, il était l'heure pour eux de rejoindre leur peuple respectif. Zelda les salua chaleureusement après les avoir remerciés pour leur venue. Le reste de la journée de la princesse allait se résumer à la prière au sein du château. Elle alla se changer dans un premier temps puis Link la conduisit dans les caves de la forteresse où se tenait une statue d'Hylia du temple royal. Sur le chemin, Zelda paraissait songeuse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Revali ne s'intègre pas avec vous autres Prodiges. commença-t-elle, sa voix résonnant entre les murs. On dirait qu'il fait tout pour s'écarter de vous... Pourtant, je le pressens bien : c'est un piaf au grand cœur. Peut-être un peu trop fier de lui.

Zelda marqua un silence, prenant soin de choisir ses prochains mots. Link attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive. Comme à son habitude, il marchait derrière.

\- Je pense qu'il doit souffrir de quelque chose. conclut la jeune fille en se comparant avec lui. Peut-être se sent-il trop seul et qu'il a besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui ?

\- Il n'accepte pas ses échecs. supposa Link, sur la réserve.

L'hylienne jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour exprimer son interrogation. Ne pas accepter ses échecs ? En effet, ce pouvait être possible...

\- Dans ce cas-là, lesquels ?

Link ne put apporter de réponse car il ne connaissait pas assez Revali pour le savoir. Peut-être ne supportait-il pas ses revers et qu'il n'arrivait pas à les surmonter ? Tout était possible. Zelda reporta son attention sur l'étroit et humide couloir.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir mieux se comporter. Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait très bien s'entendre avec tout le monde s'il y met un peu du sien. D'autant plus que Revali a tort de s'en prendre à toi.

L'allure de la princesse ralentit alors car elle se sentait de nouveau très honteuse vis-à-vis d'elle-même. Link continuait à la fixer, il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Tout comme j'ai eu tort de mal te considérer... articula-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Nous sommes vraiment dans un monde basé sur le jugement, ça me répugne. On critique pour une classe sociale trop basse, on juge le physique, on ne prend pas même en compte ce que l'autre peut ressentir.

Zelda frissonna, sans doute à cause de la fraîche température qui régnait autour d'eux. Il fallait dire qu'elle portait une robe sans manche qui ne lui couvrait pas les épaules.

\- J'ose espérer qu'un jour, cela changera. souffla la princesse en reprenant la route.

Le jeune homme savait déjà comment agir pour réduire le jugement entre hyliens, notamment. S'il n'y avait plus de privilèges pour une certaine classe de la population, peut-être que les personnes concernées apprendraient à ne pas mépriser et à respecter autrui. Mais cela était bien impossible et résultait en partie de l'éducation. Fort heureusement, la princesse semblait plus en avance sur son temps et plus ouverte aux problématiques de son époque. Effectivement, il arriverait un jour où la noblesse perdrait de son pouvoir et hisserait tous les Hyliens au même niveau.

oOo

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre... J'ai bien aimé écrire Revali (le détestez pas, il est pas si méchant !) car au moins je peux me permettre de saler un peu l'histoire haha !**

**Sinon, une fin de chapitre aux enjeux un peu plus profonds je trouve. Mis à part ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	16. chapitre 15

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**13\. Le Chevalier est le serviteur de toute créature souffrante, le défenseur de tout opprimé. Il doit donner sa force et sa vie sans compter pour vaincre la souffrance et l'opposition, sans attendre rien en retour.**

oOo

Ce jour-là, Link marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée du château. En tant que capitaine de la garde, il avait été convoqué pour régler un différend entre deux gardes royaux. Le chevalier devait se dépêcher car il fallait ensuite escorter la princesse Zelda qui désirait se rendre en ville. Link arriva dans la salle commune des gardes royaux et trouva les deux hommes assis chacun à l'opposé, l'un tournait le dos à son supérieur qui venait d'entrer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

Le garde qui n'était pas de dos se leva, indigné, et pointa du doigt son homologue.

\- Il m'a abandonné ! s'emporta-t-il. Nous avions une mission très importante à accomplir mais il a décidé de fuir au dernier moment !

Link ne comprit pas de quelle mission il parlait car il n'en avait jamais été informé. Des éclaircissements furent demandés.

\- Nous étions en très mauvaise posture face à quatre imposantes créatures ! Cet ingrat était blessé, j'essayais de l'aider pour que nous n'y laissions pas nos vies. Et il a fui !

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était quoi, cette histoire ? Elle ne tenait pas la route. Il manquait beaucoup trop de détails à son goût.

\- Quel genre de créatures ? Et comment ça, il a fui ? insista Link avec suspicion.

\- J'ai fui comme un lâche. dit l'autre homme, toujours dos au jeune capitaine.

Le garde royal lui fit alors face et Link eut un mouvement de recul, dérouté. Encore... Lui ! Cet homme dont il oubliait à chaque instant le visage ! L'inconnu s'approcha à grands pas du jeune capitaine, visiblement agacé.

\- Tu viens de commencer à sombrer dans le tourbillon du malheur. Si tu ne fais rien, personne ne pourra te venir en aide ! s'exclama l'homme en l'empoignant soudainement par le col.

Link l'attrapa par les avant-bras pour le faire lâcher prise mais cet étranger était sacrément fort, le bougre...

\- Regarde-toi, tu penses être à la hauteur, mais tu ne l'es pas ! Comment crois-tu que le destin d'Hyrule pourra être sauvé ?!

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Link, les dents serrées.

L'inconnu s'immobilisa. Il ne souriait pas, tel fut le sentiment de Link. Son interlocuteur ne se moquait pas de lui.

\- Je ne suis plus rien. répondit-il.

Link rouvrit subitement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, encore allongé dans son lit. L'esprit embrumé par sa nuit de sommeil, il passa sa main sur son front en grimaçant. Encore cet homme... Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être de simples visions. Le Prodige se redressa pour s'asseoir, les yeux mi-clos. Mais comment entrer en communication avec une personne qui, potentiellement, n'existait pas ? Link attrapa son élastique puis se coiffa rapidement avant de s'habiller.

\- Fay, j'ai besoin de savoir comment je pourrais entrer en contact avec un fantôme.

\- _Un fantôme, maître ?_ s'étonna l'esprit de l'épée.

Le chevalier enfila son pantalon et sangla sa ceinture.

\- Oui. C'est la troisième fois que je vois un homme en songe. Je crois qu'il veut me faire passer un message...

Il s'équipa de la Lame Purificatrice le temps que Fay réfléchisse.

\- _Le seul moyen de communiquer avec les êtres immatériels est de méditer, maître. Cependant, ce n'est pas une chose aisée. _le prévint-elle_. _

Méditer ? Voilà bien une activité que Link n'avait jamais pratiquée. Est-ce que cela consistait à rester immobile en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Le Prodige quitta sa chambre afin d'aller petit-déjeuner. Il s'était levé un peu plus tôt que prévu, les résidents du château se réveillaient à peine. Link rejoignit la salle à manger royale puisqu'il y prenait ses repas dorénavant. Les cuisiniers, éveillés depuis longtemps à cause de leur fonction, avaient déjà disposé les premiers mets sur la table. Le jeune homme devait se l'avouer : il mangeait bien mieux depuis qu'on avait tenté de l'empoisonner. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune nouvelle du Yiga capturé par Impa. À l'heure actuelle, l'assassin devait sans doute croupir au fin fond de la prison de la forteresse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la princesse arriva à son tour, talonnée par sa nourrice, et vint prendre place à quelques chaises de Link, par convenance.

\- Bonjour. dirent en même temps les deux élus.

Ils s'échangèrent le premier regard de la journée, Zelda esquissa un sourire et commença son repas. Ce matin, elle avait prévu de poursuivre ses études dans la bibliothèque en fouillant dans les anciennes archives, comme elle en avait déjà l'habitude. Il lui arrivait de trouver des informations intéressantes qui, pour la plupart, la guidaient dans ses recherches. Et l'après-midi, la prêtresse royale irait prier à la source sous le château.

\- Impa, est-ce que ta sœur a fini d'enquêter sur le sanctuaire de la Renaissance ? la questionna Zelda après s'être essuyée la bouche.

Le chevalier tendit l'oreille.

\- Elle devrait revenir demain avec ses analyses mais ses conclusions seront bien plus tardives. Pru'ha m'a fait parvenir une lettre où elle me disait avoir fait une découverte qui dépasse l'entendement, sans m'en dire plus. lui apprit la Sheikah. Je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus.

\- Moi aussi, c'est un lieu qui renferme bien des mystères. Peut-être a-t-il un lien avec les Créatures Divines ? Il a l'air de dater de la même époque.

Impa acquiesça, c'était fort possible, en effet. Toute hypothèse restait bonne à prendre. La Sheikah reporta son attention sur Link qui paraissait soucieux. Il ne cessait de fixer intensément le bout de sa fourchette.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Link ? s'étonna Impa.

Elle trouvait cela bien étrange de le voir ainsi car ce n'était point dans ses habitudes. Le blond leva la tête, pris sur le fait, et fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. En vérité, il repensait à son précédent rêve. Ça le travaillait. Une fois leur petit-déjeuner terminé, les deux élus quittèrent la conseillère du roi pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Là-bas, Zelda se dirigea sans tarder vers l'étagère qui l'intéressait tandis que son chevalier servant choisissait un livre au hasard pour s'occuper. Il fut le premier à prendre place à une des longues tables de bois au milieu de la bibliothèque. Une forte odeur de vieux livres planait et donnait une ambiance singulière et plaisante. C'était reposant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Quelques minutes plus tard, la princesse s'attabla en face de lui et posa un gros volume devant elle, tout poussiéreux.

Link fut totalement plongé dans le livre qu'il lisait. C'est un recueil de nouvelles sur l'aventure de divers chevaliers qui tentaient d'accomplir leur mission auprès de leur seigneur. Tous avaient un vécu différent et riche en événements bouleversants. L'hylien était captivé. Au bout de quelques heures, il releva la tête pour observer les environs : il n'y avait pas foule dans la bibliothèque, seulement des lecteurs isolés çà et là. Son regard dévia sur Zelda. Elle lisait attentivement son ouvrage et n'hésitait pas à prendre des notes quand elle le jugeait important. La princesse était vraiment concentrée. Sentant qu'on l'épiait, elle leva les yeux et vit que ce n'était que son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je... Les chevaliers d'Aubry. répondit Link qui espérait que son attitude ne soit pas mal interprétée.

Son nom évoqua quelques souvenirs à la blonde.

\- Je l'ai dévoré quand j'étais enfant. chuchota Zelda pour ne pas déranger les autres. L'histoire sur le chevalier Ichard m'avait particulièrement touchée, notamment quand il a perdu son meilleur ami dans la bataille de Foiseuilles.

\- C'est vrai. l'approuva Link un jetant un bref coup d'œil à son livre. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place.

À son tour, il analysa la première de couverte du livre de sa damoiselle.

\- Ce sont les témoignages qui auraient circulé de bouche à oreille jusqu'au millénaire dernier. lui apprit-elle. Je doute de la véracité de certains mais j'ai quand même trouvé quelques descriptions de Ganon.

Son regard glissa vers l'une de ses feuilles et elle lut :

\- Il est dit qu'il avait forme d'animal. Aucun témoignage ne s'accorde sur sa nature mais il était probable qu'il ait eu une forme bovine. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas une pintade.

Link comprit à quoi la princesse faisait allusion et cela le fit sourire d'embarras. Elle disait cela pour l'embêter, c'était sûr.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu. répondit-il sur le même ton.

La princesse mima d'être choquée par ses paroles en reculant dans sa chaise. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Voyons, Link. On ne rigole pas avec ce genre de chose... Et dire que Daruk craint qu'il se réincarne sous forme de chien.

\- Dans ce cas, Revali peut craindre pour ses plumes.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se haussèrent de stupéfaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Link envoie une pique sur le Prodige piaf, c'était inhabituel. Involontairement, elle eut un rire étouffé pour ne pas gêner les autres occupants de la salle.

\- Vraiment, tu ne manques pas d'audace pour dire cela. sourit-elle en posant sa tête sur sa main.

Zelda avait accoudé son bras sur la table et accordait un regard malicieux à son chevalier servant. Ce dernier, justement, se crispa et se détourna un court instant. Le regard insistant de la princesse le rendait presque confus.

\- Me serais-je trompée sur ton compte, une fois encore ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute, faussement pensive. Ce pauvre Revali ne mérite pas de finir sous les crocs d'un canidé...

\- Excusez-moi... bafouilla Link en baissant la tête.

Elle fut désemparée par sa réaction, ses sourcils se froncèrent en conséquence.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour si peu. le rassura Zelda en quittant son appui sur sa main. Je ne te sermonnais pas.

La princesse se rendit alors compte que le regard de son camarade avait quelque peu changé. Il paraissait plus perdu qu'habituellement. Link semblait chercher quelque chose.

\- Toi, tu me caches ce que tu as sur le cœur. suspecta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme, pris sur le fait, déglutit. Il hésitait à poser sa question. Ce qu'il finit par faire car la princesse insista pour qu'il lui dise.

\- Eh bien... J'aimerais essayer de méditer. avoua-t-il, une main sur la nuque.

\- Méditer ? répéta Zelda, abasourdie. Pourquoi donc ?

Ah ! Ça, Link ne voulait pas encore lui dire tant que rien n'était mis au clair.

\- J'ai... besoin d'entrer en paix avec moi-même. mentit-il.

Mentir à sa damoiselle, voilà qui allait à l'encontre de son code de chevalier servant. Un jour, il devrait s'en repentir... Link n'aimait pas les mensonges, en plus. Pourtant cette réponse sut satisfaire la princesse.

\- C'est Impa qui t'a parlé des bienfaits de la médiation ? lui demanda Zelda, intéressée. Elle est la première à en vanter les mérites.

Link hocha négativement la tête pour la détromper. Seulement, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet et tous deux reprirent leur lecture. Zelda se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être lui apprendre s'il le voulait bien.

oOo

Le reste de la matinée passa relativement lentement, la princesse n'avait pas eu un nombre d'informations assez important, comme elle le souhaitait. Mais il fallait s'y attendre... Retrouver des témoignages d'il y a dix mille ans, c'était comme chercher un grain de sable au milieu du désert Gerudo. Après le repas de midi, Zelda se vêtit de sa tenue de prêtresse et descendit dans les sous-sols avec Link. Il avait pris sur lui la miniature où ses parents étaient peints, pour lui tenir compagnie durant la longue prière. Cela lui permettrait d'être moins seul pendant l'état de transe de la princesse. Il pourrait se rappeler de son enfance et imaginer le futur où il reviendrait à Elimith. Il ferait bâtir sa maison sur la colline, pas loin d'une des fermes. De cette hauteur, il pourrait aisément surveiller les alentours de son village.

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent devant la lourde porte en bois, Link l'ouvrit pour épargner cette peine à la princesse puis ils s'introduisirent dans la cavité creusée à même la roche. L'air y était toujours aussi frais et pénétrant... Le Prodige frissonna en observant Zelda entrer dans l'eau froide. Toujours par convenance et déférence, Link s'assit dos à elle en tailleur. Au bout d'une quart d'heure, la prêtresse royale entra en transe et Fay le fit savoir à son maître. Mais celui-ci était déjà plongé dans ses souvenirs :

" Vers ses neuf ans, il appréciait tout particulièrement s'imaginer devoir sauver son village d'une attaque de monstres aux dents acérés et aux épées démoniaques. D'une certaine manière, c'était ainsi qu'il s'entraînait à devenir chevalier et à en apprendre les valeurs.

\- Je sors ! avertit-il sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard. répondit Adélaïde qui cousait une nouvelle chemise de lin à son fils.

Link sortit en trombe de sa maison et courut en direction du village, son épée de bois accrochée à la ceinture. Il dévala les escaliers menant à la rue principale puis se déplaça entre les différentes maisons, enthousiaste à l'idée de sauver tout le monde d'une menace irréelle.

\- Eh, Link ! l'appela Jeannot de sa petite voix fluette.

Le blond s'arrêta pour attendre son ami.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Il y a des ennemis sur la plage ! Je vais les pourfendre avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Tu veux m'aider ?

Jeannot hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux pétillants. Tous deux se mirent à courir en criant vers la plage, ce qui exaspérait les adultes qui passaient non loin d'eux. Ah, la jeunesse... pensaient-ils en reprenant leurs activités. Les deux preux gravirent le chemin qui menait à l'océan puis redescendirent de l'autre côté de la colline en poussant des exclamations. Sur le banc de sable, ils aperçurent une fillette qui n'était autre que Florine et qui fabriquait une maison miniature avec les moyens du bord, notamment du sable.

\- Regarde, un troll ! s'écria Jeannot en la pointant du doigt. Faut l'éliminer !

\- Fais attention, il a déjà construit un camp pour accueillir ses semblables malodorants.

Florine les foudroya du regard en se relevant, visiblement très en colère. Elle croisa les bras.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Je vous dérange, peut-être ? leur lança-t-elle sèchement.

Leur amie n'aimait jamais quand ils se lançaient dans ce type de jeu.

\- Un troll qui parle ! Prends garde, Link ! Elle va te lancer un sortilège !

Le blond dégaina son épée et la pointa vers son "ennemie". Il fit alors une série du mouvement au premier abord fort impressionnants pour son âge mais Florine le regarda d'un air las.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini de faire le pitre ? J'aimerais finir ma maison de sable.

\- Je t'ai pourfendu. lui apprit Link avec fierté.

Elle ricana.

\- Bah non, je vais très bien, regarde !

Florine lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos. Jeannot fut outré.

\- T'as vu ! Tu l'as mal tué, elle vient de te lancer un sort !

Le visage du blond se contracta alors, il plaqua une main au-dessus de son cœur en grimaçant puis fit quelques pas en arrière avant de tomber à la renverse dans le sable.

\- Link ! paniqua son ami en se jetant à ses pieds. Non, tu as été touché !

Mimant la souffrance, le fils de Karl entrouvrit les yeux et regarda avec difficulté son compagnon de jeu. Il lui prit la main et la serra.

\- Fuis, camarade... prononça-t-il difficilement. L'ennemi est trop fort, tu vas y passer aussi...

\- Je pars pas sans toi ! Tu sais quoi, je vais te venger ! Je vais éliminer ce troll une bonne fois pour toute, tu peux partir en paix. lui promit-il avec émotion.

Link esquissa un sourire mêlé à une grimace puis il ferma les yeux. Quand il entendit son ami courir vers Florine, il releva une paupière pour assister à l'ultime combat. Le châtain poussa un cri et se jeta sur son amie qui fut poussée la tête la première dans sa construction de sable. Inutile de dire à quel point elle fut furieuse par la suite et ne manqua pas d'envoyer paître les deux garçons. "

En se souvenant de cette bêtise de leur part, Link esquissa un sourire et soupira. Il n'avait pas été très malin, ce jour-là. Avec Jeannot, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient fait du mal à leur camarade. Et puis enfoncer la tête de quelqu'un dans le sable, ça restait dangereux... L'une des leçons qu'il en avait tiré, à l'époque : _ne jamais traiter une fille de_ _troll_. Les conséquences en seraient dramatiques.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zelda finit de prier et rouvrit les yeux après avoir faiblement soufflé. Toujours aucun signe de son pouvoir... Ses tentatives restaient vaines. Elle sortit de l'eau, s'enveloppa dans un linge sec, toujours à sa disposition, puis vint vers Link. Quand il voulut se relever, la princesse le pria de rester assis, ce qui le surprit.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à méditer. concéda-t-elle. Je suis encore un peu sous l'effet de ma précédente transe, je pourrais mieux te guider.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Elle opina puis prit place devant lui.

\- Tu dois fermer les yeux pour mieux te focaliser sur toi-même. énonça Zelda avec sérieux. Oublie l'environnement qui t'entoure, ne pense plus aux bruits ni aux odeurs. Tu dois être le centre de ton attention.

Link s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Il essaya d'effacer tout ce qui pouvait le déranger pour ne penser qu'à son but. Seulement, que devait-il faire après ça ? Le Prodige était perdu car il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Pourtant, le moindre son le tirait de ses pensées, la moindre goutte d'eau qui s'écrasait au sol, la moindre vibration provenant du château... Zelda le remarqua aisément car le jeune homme avait de légers tics. Elle se devait de l'aider puisque Link semblait tant tenir à cette méditation.

Lorsqu'il sentit des doigts froids se refermer sur les siens, le chevalier sursauta et les tira prestement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Ce geste blessa Zelda, comme toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de le toucher pour regarder l'état de ses blessures, par exemple. Mais pour Link, ce n'était pas décent pour elle de faire une telle chose. L'hylienne fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne vais pas te donner la peste, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, votre Altesse. se défendit-il, mal à l'aise. Je ne trouve pas ça convenable.

Encore cette excuse ? Zelda commençait à la supporter de moins en moins. Certes, elle était la fille du roi. Mais elle restait une personne normale à part entière.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien. le rassura-t-elle finalement. Je te considère comme un ami, maintenant. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi et je t'ai partagé des choses que peu de personnes savent.

Cette nouvelle s'abattit lourdement sur les épaules du jeune homme. Tout simplement car jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose serait possible si bien qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Elle était la princesse, et il la considérait comme telle. Mais... Avait-il seulement le droit de la voir comme une amie ? En fin de compte, peut-être que Link la considérait déjà ainsi. Son immobilité fit soupirer Zelda. Ô déesses, ce qu'il pouvait être vieux jeu, parfois...

\- Bon, ne fais pas l'enfant et donne-moi tes mains. Je vais t'aider d'une autre manière.

\- Mais ce...

Elle lui adressa un regard ferme.

\- Si tu parles encore de convenance, je dis aux cuisiniers de te donner qu'un bouillon ce soir.

Link déglutit.

\- À vos ordres. furent ses seuls mots avant de tendre ses mains.

Voilà quelque chose qui adoucit les traits de la princesse. Elle entoura ses mains des siennes. La différence de température fit frémir Link. Lui, il n'avait pas passé des heures dans l'eau froide... Il sentait d'ailleurs son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, et il assimila ça à la pression qu'il avait. Si jamais on les trouvait ainsi... Link ne voulut pas y penser. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se reconcentrer. Étonnamment, il se sentait apaisé ; une aura reposante et familière vint l'entourer et partait de la princesse. Elle s'était replongée dans son précédent état pour lui permettre de faire de même. Link n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'il se sentit violemment chuter en arrière.

Il rouvrit d'un coup les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade et vit qu'il se tenait toujours dans la cavité creusée. Seulement, la princesse n'était plus devant lui et il n'y avait plus aucun son. L'atmosphère qui régnait oppressait le chevalier et le désorientait. Cependant, Link comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité.

\- Alors tu as fini par me trouver. Félicitations.

Le blond sursauta puis se retourna, toujours assis. L'eau avait disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'un sol rocailleux parsemé de fissures. Et en son centre, l'inconnu qui suscitait tant d'interrogations. Link se releva pour mieux lui faire face.

\- J'imagine que tu as besoin de réponses. continua l'homme, immobile.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda aussitôt Link, méfiant.

Son interlocuteur ricana.

\- Qui penses-tu que je sois ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus rien.

Cette réponse ne parvint pas à satisfaire Link.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des visions de vous ? Je n'arrive même pas à discerner votre visage.

L'inconnu croisa les bras. Il semblait plus enclin à répondre.

\- Je t'empêche simplement de le voir car je ne veux pas t'effrayer.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. rétorqua Link.

Ce n'était pas réel, donc il ne craignait rien. Le chevalier avait simplement besoin de savoir et de comprendre. L'homme en face de lui donna l'impression d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Voyons, tu as déjà deviné qui je suis, au fond de toi. N'est-ce pas ?

Link plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas cette situation.

\- Vous êtes un des Héros qui m'a précédé. supposa le blond, sur la défensive. Je ne vois que cette explication pour vous trouver en méditant.

\- C'est exact. lui affirma l'homme en posant une main sur sa hanche. Seulement, je ne t'ai pas précédé.

Le cœur du jeune capitaine s'emballa abruptement, il recula d'un pas. Ce type se moquait de lui ? Le soi-disant Héros passa sa main de libre sur son visage et en tira un voile invisible. Aussitôt, des yeux bleus lui apparurent, appuyés par une chevelure blonde et une barbe de la même couleur. Le sang de Link se glaça en voyant son père.

\- Papa ? murmura-t-il, sous le choc.

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire, ce qui déplut fortement au Prodige. Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'était cette mauvaise blague ?

\- Bon sang, j'ai vraiment l'air de ressembler à notre père ?

Link crut recevoir le ciel sur la tête. Il pensait perdre le fil et que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, en fin de compte.

\- Je suis toi, comme tu es moi.

\- Impossible... souffla Link, ahuri.

Il plaqua sa main sur son front en fixant le sol. Par Hylia, comment sortir de son état second ? Link voulait se réveiller.

\- Comme tu peux le remarquer, je ne viens pas de ton époque. En vérité, je suis parvenu à toi plus tôt que prévu. poursuivit son double plus âgé. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, nous devons faire avec.

Link releva la tête, le visage pâle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Est-ce que Ganon est revenu ? Est-il si fort pour que tu viennes me trouver ?

L'adulte le toisa, les bras croisés. Finalement, il soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas venu demander ton aide. Et j'ai juré ne rien te dire à propos de ce qui attend le royaume. Si j'influence tout ton futur, j'ai peur que ce soit catastrophique.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? lui demanda le Prodige avec méfiance.

Si son double avait vu le Fléau et vécu tout ce qui s'en était suivi, que valait sa visite dans ce cas ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

\- Je veux que tu évites de faire certaines mêmes erreurs que moi. Je suis là pour t'en empêcher.

\- Comment ça ? Lesquelles ?

L'adulte tiqua. Il se trouvait vraiment têtu à cet âge...

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment car c'est bien trop tôt. Si je change le cours du futur maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrivera. Et crois-moi, ce sera impossible pour toi de te rattraper.

Link fut encore plus dérouté. C'était insensé... Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le chagrin passer dans le regard de l'adulte.

\- Maintenant que tu es parvenu jusqu'à moi, je devrais pouvoir entrer plus facilement en contact avec ton esprit. lui annonça l'adulte en s'avançant enfin vers lui. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié devoir jouer au méchant dans tes songes pour te secouer. Je ne peux que te dévoiler une chose, que tu sais déjà hélas.

Son double futuriste était bien plus grand que lui. Mais il était habillé comme un villageois d'Elimith, ses vêtements étaient pourtant troués et mal en point. Link en fut d'autant plus déconcerté.

\- Tu es épié, sans cesse. lui dit sombrement l'adulte. Impa a déjà dû te le dire, il y a des dizaines d'ennemis à la Cour. Dont un qui est bien plus proche de toi que tu ne le crois.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ? demanda immédiatement Link.

L'adulte hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mais ne porte pas ta conclusion trop vite. Prends le temps de regarder autour de toi. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment.

Link serra les poings pour montrer sa détermination. Cela plut à son _hôte_.

\- Bien. La princesse est avec toi ?

\- Oui, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu te voir.

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler notre devoir, dans ce cas.

Son double s'éloigna. Link comprit qu'il allait partir et le rattrapa par le bras. Seulement, sa main se referma sur du vide...

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as aussi vu ton double du futur ? voulut savoir le jeune homme, stressé.

L'adulte s'arrêta, dos à lui. L'ais s'était densifié.

\- Non. Je suis peut-être le début d'une boucle infernale...

\- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi si Hyrule a survécu au retour de Ganon ! Je ne suis pas stupide, sinon pourquoi et comment aurais-tu pu remonter le temps pour m'avertir ?

L'autre Link sentit ses muscles se crisper. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant à cet âge-là... Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il parlait autant.

\- Il est trop tôt pour que tu saches. Maintenant, oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je reviendrai vers toi quand ce sera nécessaire.

Le jeune homme fut soudainement pris de vertiges qui lui donnèrent des nausées. Il plaqua ses bras sur son ventre en grimaçant. Par les déesses, quelle était cette nouvelle épreuve qu'il devrait affronter ?

oOo

Doucement, Link émergea et rouvrit les yeux. Il retrouva les sons de la cavité rocheuse et les bruits de l'eau. Le froid sous ses cuisses ne mentait pas non plus. Tous ses sens étaient revenus. En face de lui se trouvait le visage impassible de la princesse. Elle était si calme, le chevalier fut étonné qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti son état émotionnel. Lentement, Zelda ouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans le sien. Pendant un long instant, ils s'observèrent sans rien dire, encore sous l'effet de l'hypnose. La princesse se souvint subitement qu'elle lui tenait les mains et les lâcha aussitôt, confuse. Dignement, elle se releva, imitée par Link, puis enroula mieux son linge autour de ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

\- Alors, tu as réussi ? le questionna-t-elle.

Elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Oui. Je vous en remercie.

Link repensa à sa précédente discussion. Il peinait encore à croire qu'elle était réelle... Et pourtant, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les événements futurs. Quelles seraient ses erreurs ? Comment les éviter ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont entraîné ? Tant de questions en suspens...

\- Retournons aux étages supérieurs. proposa Zelda qui frissonnait à cause de sa robe mouillée.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, mais ça doit ressembler à plusieurs heures.

Son chevalier servant ne se fit pas prier et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir.

oOo

**Et voilà, l'inconnu est révélé ! Peut-être que vous saviez déjà de qui il pouvait s'agir ? En tout cas, c'est un nouveau personnage au rôle PRIMORDIALE, notamment sur la fin de la fanfiction (pour comprendrez, ne vous inquiétez pas). Je vous laisserai découvrir ça ;) Seulement, il n'occupera pas non plus une place très importante dans l'histoire puisque dans le jeu, il n'existe pas.**

**J'ai bien aimé raconter le moment à la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs. **


	17. Chapitre 16

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**14\. La parole du Chevalier est sacrée. Elle ne peut ni ne doit être mise en doute.**

oOo

Trois semaines passèrent après avoir découvert l'identité de l'homme qui venait hanter Link et tous deux ne s'étaient pas encore revus. Durant cette période, les journées qui se succédaient restaient presque toutes les mêmes : Link accompagnait la princesse dans ses recherches au sein du château ou dans les environs, ou bien il l'escortait lors des sessions de prière. Il lui arrivait de croiser Gautier et Conrad et de partager quelques instants avec eux, ou alors de voir Cassius qui n'hésitait jamais à faire part de son nouveau poème à la princesse.

Du côté de l'affaire Yiga, les assassins semblaient rester tapis dans l'ombre en attendant le bon moment, si bien que l'enquête peinait à avancer sur eux. Link était toujours vigilant. Quant à sa relation avec Zelda, leurs liens amicaux avaient eu l'occasion de se renforcer au fil des jours. Le fait de rester presque tout le temps ensemble y prêtait bien même si Link n'était pas devenu un grand bavard. D'ailleurs, il avait dû envoyer son uniforme de garde royal au bureau de la Garde car il était devenu trop petit. Fort heureusement, sa tunique de Prodige lui allait encore étant donné qu'elle était déjà un peu grande quand la princesse la lui avait donnée.

Cette période de calme aurait sûrement pu durer plus longtemps si une nouvelle vague de monstres n'était pas arrivée par le Nord. Pour cette raison, le roi convia tous ses généraux ainsi que Link et ses homologues de la garde royale. Le jeune homme eut l'occasion de mettre son nouvel uniforme à sa taille pour s'y rendre. Cette réunion ne concernait en aucun cas le Prodige qu'il était, mais le capitaine. Link en avait conscience et il dût prendre congé auprès de la princesse pour le reste de la journée. Ce fut donc avec une certaine pression que le blond se rendit dans la salle du trône pour y rejoindre ses semblables et ses supérieurs. En tant que Prodige, il avait l'ascendant sur tous. Mais en tant que chevalier, cela restait une autre affaire...

Link s'engouffra dans l'immense pièce où avait été installée une table ronde très conséquente. Les domestiques l'avaient sans doute montée durant la nuit pour cet événement si particulier. Aussitôt, l'ambiance lourde frappa Link, les voix des différents officiers ressemblaient plus à des bourdonnements désagréables et oppressaient le jeune homme. Lui, en guise de défense, il n'avait que son expression impassible. Il prit place sur une chaise au hasard et attendit patiemment le début de la réunion. Peu à peu, les autres hommes firent de même sans pour autant cesser de parler entre eux. La future bataille était au centre de leur discussion. Finalement, après de longues minutes d'attente, le roi parut enfin et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise imposante réservée pour sa personne. Aussitôt, tous se turent, prêts à l'écouter ;

\- Mes chers amis, je déclare ce conseil de guerre ouvert. commença-t-il d'une voix grave.

Certains officiers avaient apporté les feuilles où ils avaient étudié des stratégies, où ils y avaient inscrit le nombre d'effectifs voire l'équipement disponible. Link n'avait rien, lui, et fort heureusement il n'était pas le seul.

\- Hier, nous avons appris l'arrivée de nouveaux ennemis sur nos terres. Plus nombreux, mieux équipés. poursuivit le roi en scrutant ses officiers. Comme les fois précédentes, ils ont décidé de monter un camp provisoire très bien protégé d'après nos éclaireurs. Il semblerait qu'ils veuillent par la suite se séparer et attaquer les villages environnants par petits groupes.

Une vague d'indignation parcourue la trentaine de nobles présents. Encore une fois, ils ne les laisseraient pas accomplir leurs desseins.

\- Pour les arrêter, j'ai besoin de vos conseils. Nous ne pouvons pas mener une bataille pareille aux précédentes, ils se sont préparés à cette éventualité.

Un des officiers demanda la parole puis proposa son idée.

\- Nous pourrions utiliser nos canons pour faire pression sur eux et les éparpiller. Il ne restera plus qu'à les éliminer.

\- C'est impossible, il nous faudrait près d'un jour pour déplacer notre artillerie. le contra un homologue. La quasi-totalité de notre équipement se trouve dans la forteresse d'Akkala, cela prendrait bien trop de temps pour en descendre les canons puis trouver des chevaux pour les tirer.

Le roi frappa sur sa table pour se faire entendre, il regarda celui qui venait de parler.

\- Suggérez-vous que nous perdrons du temps ?

\- C'est exact, votre Majesté. Si nous voulons agir vite, nous devons trouver une autre solution.

Un noble d'une trentaine d'années se permit de proposer son idée.

\- Envoyons les Créatures Divines, elles seraient bien capables de tous les éliminer.

Aussitôt, la part de Prodige en Link s'éveilla, mêlée à la l'indignation. Comment ça, les envoyer ? Cet homme était fou.

\- Les Créatures Divines ne sont pas faites pour ça. répliqua le blond d'une voix ferme. Elles ne doivent pas être déployées pour ce type de combat.

Le roi considéra ses mots, d'autres personnes notèrent ce que venait de dire le jeune capitaine. Les machines antiques possédaient une puissance destructrice qui doit être utilisée seulement contre Ganon et non contre ses monstres car les dommages collatéraux seraient bien trop importants. Quelqu'un demanda alors quelles étaient les races présentes dans les rangs ennemis. Sire Oswald, qui assistait au conseil, lui répondit :

\- Il y aurait de bokoblins, des moblins et des lézalfos pour le moment. Nous estimons leur nombre à quatre cents.

Link émit un faible soupir. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de lynel... Les chevaliers inexpérimentés ou peu habitués aux rudes combats n'auraient pas fait long feu devant ces bêtes. De plus, mobiliser tous les chevaliers du royaume serait bien inutile au vu des effectifs ennemis.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à les attaquer cette nuit pour les prendre par surprise. proposa l'un des généraux à la barbe poivre et sel. Voire incendier leur campement pour les effrayer.

\- N'est-ce pas là une méthode barbare ? s'inquiéta un chevalier promu au rang d'officier. Cela va à l'encontre des codes de la Chevalerie...

Son interlocuteur ricana, imité par quelques autres.

\- Au diable la Chevalerie. En temps de guerre, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Certains l'approuvèrent dont discrètement le roi. Link fronça les sourcils : son âme de chevalier ne pouvait donner raison à un homme qui n'avait fait que des études d'officier. Quelle que soit la situation, le code doit être respecté. C'était Karl, son père, qui le lui avait appris. Un débat débuta entre les deux hommes, d'autres gradés les soutenaient et n'hésitaient pas à se lancer pour avancer leurs arguments. Seulement, ce devint un véritable brouhaha qui agaça le roi. Il frappa puissamment sur sa table et somma tout le monde de se taire. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient trouver une solution.

\- Attaquer la nuit serait effectivement une bonne idée. trancha-t-il au grand désespoir des chevaliers. Mais nous brûlerons leur campement que si la situation devient dangereuse pour nos troupes. Combien d'hommes peut-on déployer ?

\- Trois cents seront suffisants, votre Majesté.

Choqué, Link tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour connaître le visage de celui qui venait de parler. C'était un officier d'environ cinq ans son aîné, à la belle chevelure rousse et à l'allure assurée. Le jeune capitaine n'approuvait pas que leur armée soit en sous nombre par rapport aux ennemis. Certes, c'était des monstres, mais il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer non plus ! Le souverain d'Hyrule regarda son nouvel interlocuteur.

\- Êtes-vous sûr ? Une différence cent hommes, c'est considérable à cette échelle. souligna Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.

\- Je vous l'accorde, mais nous sommes bien mieux équipés et aguerris qu'eux. La guerre coûte chère, mon seigneur...

\- Il a raison. renchérit le précédent général. N'oublions pas que ce n'est pas par le nombre qu'une armée peut remporter la victoire.

Beaucoup l'approuvèrent et le roi accepta d'envoyer trois cents hommes environ. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment disposer les troupes et quels rôles leur attribuer. Cette discussion leur demanda plus d'une heure de réflexion pour être la plus efficace et stratégique possible. A la fin, il fut conclu que les soldats et chevaliers partiraient à la nuit tombée afin d'éviter tout soupçon de la part des ennemis. Par devoir, Link se proposa pour faire partie des preux envoyés à la bataille et le roi lui accorda cette faveur car il savait qu'il était un atout de taille pour intimider et effrayer l'adversaire.

Tous les officiers se levèrent, saluèrent en même temps leur roi puis quittèrent la salle du trône en discutant de vive voix pour certains. Mais Link restait silencieux et affichait une expression grave. Leur plan d'attaque ne lui convenait pas. Prendre l'adversaire en traître, ce n'était pas et ce ne sera jamais dans ses habitudes. D'un pas rapide, il s'engouffra dans le premier couloir hors de la salle du trône et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas parti au front. Gautier et Conrad allait sans doute être aussi appelés à combattre.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Link sursauta et découvrit la princesse sur sa droite, assise sur un des sofas du couloir. La frustration de Link s'évapora et il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Pour le moment, il n'avait le droit de rien dire à propos du conseil de guerre, Zelda le savait bien. D'ailleurs, le chevalier fut étonné de la trouver ici et de constater qu'elle l'attendait.

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi, Pru'ha a enfin terminé son étude sur le sanctuaire de la Renaissance ! se réjouit l'hylienne en se levant aussitôt.

Sous le coup de sa bonne humeur, elle prit le béret de son ami et le plaça sur sa propre tête. Pris de court, Link entrouvrit la bouche et tenta de le lui reprendre mais elle fit un pas en arrière, bien décidée à garder l'accessoire quelque temps encore. Vaincu, le chevalier servant soupira et la suivit jusqu'à l'atelier de Pru'ha dans l'aile Sud du château. Il espérait que personne ne voit la princesse dans un tel accoutrement car il serait bien confus... Et lui qui voulait se changer le plus rapidement possible, Link allait devoir attendre encore un tout petit peu avant de revêtir sa tunique de Prodige.

\- Je suis impatiente d'en apprendre plus au sujet de ce sanctuaire. énonça Zelda en replaçant correctement sa coiffe qui tombait un peu trop sur le côté. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'une grande aide pour notre combat contre Ganon, mais qui sait ?

Cela faisait plaisir de voir la princesse aussi heureuse à ce propos. Son grand intérêt pour l'ancienne technologie sheikah la poussait à tout donner d'elle-même et à s'investir encore plus pour son peuple. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent enfin à l'atelier de Pru'ha qui les accueillit avec joie. Il y avait des matériaux partout dans la pièce, le sol était recouvert en grande partie de feuilles esseulées ou même de vis. Dans tout ce désordre, la sheikah les pria de s'asseoir sur les deux seuls tabourets mis à disposition. Quand la chercheuse eut le dos tourné, Link s'empressa de retirer le béret de la tête de Zelda et le replaça sur sa tête. La blonde le regarda avec une certaine déception mais ne put rien dire car Pru'ha commençait son explication.

\- Je sais que j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour vous convoquer, mais ces trois dernières semaines m'ont permis de pouvoir pleinement réfléchir et de me plonger dans le sujet. commença la jeune femme en mettant ses lunettes rondes. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais partir du début.

Elle se racla la gorge, une main devant la bouche, puis se pencha sur ses parchemins afin d'y lire ses notes.

\- Le sanctuaire de la Renaissance ne date pas d'il y a dix mille ans, comme on pourrait le supposer, mais d'une époque encore plus antérieure. Je ne peux pas donner une date précise car je n'ai aucune information sur le sujet.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il soit plus ancien, dans ce cas ? la questionna Zelda, sceptique.

Pru'ha esquissa un sourire satisfaisait car elle aimait qu'on lui demande des explications.

\- La courbe des caractères hyliens gravés sur les parois. Je peux vous assurer que depuis dix mille ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'écrivons plus comme ça. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier de très vieux textes sur des stèles. Mes connaissances ne me trompent jamais.

Zelda en fut enchantée. Un jour, elle aussi étudierait les anciennes écritures : elle les trouvait riches et instructives. Seulement, c'était si rare d'en trouver que ce rêve pourrait ne jamais voir le jour.

\- Dans l'unique pièce du sanctuaire se trouve un socle où nous pouvons mettre la tablette que vous portez à votre ceinture, Princesse. poursuivit Pru'ha, de nouveau très concentrée. Ainsi, elle permet de transmettre des informations à la base centrale qui se trouve juste au-dessus de la cuve.

Elle changea de parchemin et le montra aux jeunes élus. Ils purent en effet revoir le mécanisme imposant.

\- Je me suis longtemps demander ce que ça signifiait. avoua la sheikah en se grattant le menton une fois la feuille reposée. Au vu de la taille de cette "tête de champignon", il y avait forcément une explication. En l'inspectant de plus près, j'ai découvert des gouttes qui s'en écoulaient de temps en temps. Elles émettaient une faible lueur bleutée.

\- Étrange. commenta Zelda en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir vu, et Link non plus visiblement. La chercheuse passa sur son carnet de notes.

\- J'ai alors fait une expérience.

Les deux jeunes gens furent d'autant plus attentifs.

\- Pourquoi ce lieu s'appellerait-il "sanctuaire de la Renaissance" ? Un nom peu commun, il faut se l'avouer. Je me suis coupée la peau de la main avec mon couteau, une fine égratignure, rassurez-vous. Puis je l'ai placée sous le chapeau de champignon et j'ai attendu la prochaine goutte. Voyez par vous-même.

La jeune femme leur tendit sa main en souriant d'un air triomphant. La peau était intacte : aucune cicatrice n'y figurait. Zelda et son chevalier servant comprirent et furent sidérés. Par quelle magie ?!

\- Incroyable... souffla la princesse, les yeux pétillants d'admiration. Alors cela voudrait dire...

\- Oui. la coupa Pru'ha en revenant se caler dans son siège. L'eau qui s'en échappait peut guérir. La tablette doit certainement permettre d'ajuster le volume en fonction de la blessure.

Cette découverte majeure pouvait changer le cours des choses, ça coulait de source ! Mais comment un tel lieu a-t-il fini par disparaître et être oublié ? Un tel trésor, pourtant...

\- Je pense qu'il pourrait ramener quelqu'un à la vie. annonça lourdement Pru'ha dont le sérieux fit frémir la princesse.

Ramener quelqu'un... à la vie ? C'est impossible, ça allait contre les lois de la Nature. L'air autour d'eux se densifia car l'enjeu était de taille. Cela signifiait que si le sanctuaire de la Renaissance était exploité par une personne mal intentionnée, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

\- Mais ce ne serait pas sans conséquence. ajouta la sheikah en se levant pour ranger ses parchemins sur une étagère. Certes, je n'ai reçu qu'une goutte. Mais durant une courte seconde, je me suis sentie perdue.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, l'expression grave. Elle sentait que les deux hyliens attendaient des éclaircissements de sa part.

\- Comme si j'avais oublié où j'étais et ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Zelda en se prenant les mains. Cela me parait difficile à croire...

Pru'ha secoua la tête puis plongea son regard dans le sien. On pouvait y déceler la plus grande des sincérités.

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire le temps d'une inspiration. Ce n'est pas anodin, nous devons prendre cette affaire avec beaucoup de sérieux et de précaution.

Elle revint s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- À petite dose, les effets secondaires sont bien ridicules. Mais imaginez à la dose maximale.

Les lèvres de la princesse se décollèrent quand elle comprit. Link fut plus rapide qu'elle pour apporter la réponse :

\- Ressusciter un être vivant...

La jeune femme opina pour l'approuver. Utiliser le sanctuaire de la Renaissance au summum de ses capacités. Réinsuffler la vie à quelqu'un.

\- D'où le terme de Renaissance, sous tous ses sens. L'individu risque de perdre sa mémoire pour une très longue durée, c'est certain. dit Pru'ha qui appréhendait grandement ce cas-là. Certes, il sera guéri s'il est mort d'une blessure. Mais à quel prix ? De plus, je ne sais combien de temps peut prendre une guérison complète. Peut-être une semaine ? Sans parler des problèmes éthiques que cela poserait.

En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas exclure la possibilité où de nombreuses personnes viendraient rapporter leurs morts pour retrouver les êtres qui leur étaient chers. Mais pourquoi ramener telle personne à la vie, et pas à une autre ? Cela engendrerait la discorde.

\- Nous devons garder ce lieu secret. décréta la princesse avec fermeté. J'ai confiance au clan Sheikah, ce lieu vous appartient donc il est légitime que vous connaissiez son existence. Mais les autres hyruliens...

\- Mieux vaut qu'ils ne sachent rien. Je demanderai audience avec le roi, votre père, pour lui annoncer cette découverte majeure. Je ne peux pas lui cacher un tel lieu...

Zelda acquiesça pour l'approuver. Elle était certaine que son père n'en parlerait à personne. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sanctuaire aurait son importance ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il fut donc décidé qu'il soit utilisé en dernier recours si la situation devenait critique. Pru'ha approuva cette sage décision. Elle se demandait tout de même pour quelle raison il avait été construit, et surtout pour qui ? Combien de personnes furent sauvées grâce à ses soins ? Combien de vies épargnées ? La princesse la salua chaleureusement puis quitta la pièce, songeuse. Elle aurait vraiment aimé y retourner pour voir d'elle-même les effets curatifs du sanctuaire, mais ça lui était impossible pour le moment.

\- Votre Altesse, nous devrions prévenir Dame Impa. lui conseilla Link quand ils furent dans le couloir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle est déjà au courant.

La blonde jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et l'observa un instant.

\- Que penses-tu de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Personnellement, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, cela m'effraie...

Les sourcils du jeune homme se haussèrent pour manifester son étonnement et son incompréhension.

\- Cela vous effraie ? répéta Link comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Zelda hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le fond du couloir, devant eux.

\- Oui, car si nous venions à l'utiliser... cela voudrait dire que nous connaîtrions une perte importante. Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit mon père... J'en mourrai de chagrin, sinon...

Un frisson passa dans le dos de Link quand il repensa à la mort injuste et terrifiante de la reine. Il pouvait comprendre à quel point la perte du roi pourrait être une tragédie pour la damoiselle.

\- Votre père est entouré de chevaliers et soldats compétents. lui assura Link avec sincérité. Je doute qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit.

\- Moi aussi, j'en doute. Seulement... je me dis que nous ne sommes à l'abri d'aucune éventualité.

Et Link l'entendait très bien, surtout avec tous les traîtres qui infiltraient le château. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la princesse donc il resta silencieux. Cela était peut-être prétentieux de sa part, mais au moins le Prodige était certain que la princesse n'aurait jamais besoin d'être emmenée au sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Car la protéger était une nécessité pour le royaume, et aussi son devoir.

oOo

\- Allez, en route ! tonna un officier sur son cheval. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

La nuit était tombée il y a plusieurs heures déjà, les chevaliers et soldats avaient préparé leurs montures pour la traversée nocturne vers le Nord. Link portait son armure et avait sanglé la Lame Purificatrice dans son dos, comme à son habitude. Il ressentait un léger stress car il n'avait jamais combattu de nuit. De plus, l'air s'était bien refroidi malgré les températures du début de mai. Les soirs restaient frais et le Prodige avait dû mettre sa petite cape pour se protéger du vent mordant. Il se tenait au milieu des autres cavaliers, presque en première ligne. Puisque l'ordre venait d'être donné, il poussa une petite exclamation et Elzier se mit en route avec ses semblables. Cette brave bête allait encore devoir affronter les champs de bataille et les cris de souffrance. Link se préparait déjà psychologiquement à voir des hommes mourir autour de lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, hélas... Mais c'était la dure réalité. Heureusement pour lui, Gautier et Conrad n'avaient pas été choisi parmi les trois cents preux pour aller combattre. Au moins, Link était certain de les revoir en vie une fois rentré au château.

Avant de dépasser les lourdes portes qui menaient à la citadelle, le jeune homme se retourna pour épier les diverses lumières provenant de la forteresse. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il détourna le regard et entra dans un état d'esprit à l'écart de tout. Dorénavant, il n'y avait que la bataille qui importait et rien d'autre.

Cette nuit-là, dans la partie Nord d'Hyrule, les crissements des épées, les hurlements de rage et de douleur emplirent les plaines et tinrent en éveil la faune environnante qui s'y était familiarisée au fil des années. Le combat avait débuté une heure avant le lever du jour car le voyage des chevaliers fut long. Au retour, leur nombre avait grandement diminué. Une soixantaine d'hommes manquaient à l'appel et tous les survivants avaient au moins été blessés une fois. La bataille fut éprouvante pour eux, les monstres s'étaient montrés bien plus coriaces que les fois précédentes.

oOo

Zelda se coiffait quand elle entendit les cors résonner au loin. Elle fut tant intriguée qu'elle se leva et découvrit de son balcon les troupes qui revenaient de leur combat nocturne. La princesse en fut sidérée car personne ne lui avait dit qu'une bataille devait avoir lieu cette semaine-là ! Quand étaient partis les chevaliers ? La nuit semblait être la seule réponse sensée. L'hylienne s'empressa de terminer sa toilette matinale et se précipita hors de ses appartements où devait normalement l'attendre Link s'ils n'avaient pas pris leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y était pas. À cause du sanctuaire de la Renaissance, Zelda s'imagina les pires scénarios et courut à travers le château malgré les regards critiques de ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle se dirigeait vers les écuries des officiers de la Garde.

De loin, elle l'aperçut et ralentit sa marche tandis que ses doigts se crispaient, très mécontente de ne pas avoir été avertie. D'un pas presque rigide, elle s'avança vers lui sans même se préoccuper des écuyers qui retiraient les harnachements des premiers chevaux arrivés. Link l'aperçut et se tendit face à son expression.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, pour cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche. J'entame tout juste ma journée et je vois des chevaliers revenir, certains dans un état critique !

Le blond frotta nerveusement son canon d'avant-bras, mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien voulu, mais il n'en avait pas eu le droit jusqu'au bout. Zelda remarqua le gros hématome présent sur son cou, ce qui la rendit pantoise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? souffla-t-elle en fixant la marque violette et conséquente.

Aussitôt, Link porta la main dessus pour la dissimuler.

\- J'ai reçu un coup de massue en affrontant un moblin... Dans un moment d'inattention. ajouta-t-il.

\- Un coup de... massue ?

Les bras de Zelda lui en seraient tombés ! Qui pourrait survivre à une telle attaque ? Fort heureusement, l'armure possédait une très bonne résistance. Face à son incompréhension et à son choc, le jeune homme compléta son explication :

\- Mon heaume et mon gorgerin ont pu atténuer le choc.

\- Remercie les déesses de ne pas avoir eu l'échine brisée ! s'emporta Zelda. Tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point nous avons besoin de toi, alors pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour cette bataille ?

Link posa sa main au-dessus de son cœur et créa un bruit métallique.

\- Car c'est mon devoir, votre Altesse. J'ai voulu devenir chevalier pour cette raison précise.

Cet argument suffit à Zelda pour qu'elle regrette immédiatement sa question. Elle se sentit même idiote sur le moment. Venir voir son ami et lui reprocher des choses inutiles à peine sorti d'un combat sanglant... Quelle imprudence de sa part. La princesse se fit plus petite.

\- Excuse-moi, Link. Tu dois être exténué et je viens t'embêter avec mes caprices dignes d'une princesse pourrie gâtée...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit rejoindre ses appartements pour se préparer aux activités de la journée. Link n'attendait pas des excuses de sa part car il n'avait nullement été blessé. Son inquiétude l'avait touché, au contraire. Décidément, il y avait encore un petit souci de communication, entre eux... Le chevalier eut un sourire qui témoignait d'un malaise presque enfantin. Voilà encore une chose qu'il allait devoir travailler pour les semaines futures.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Merci à Tiroze pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, je prends le temps de bien développer les liens entre les personnages, que ce soit amoureux ou amicaux. Je pense que précipiter les choses serait bien dommage et peu palpitant à lire. Et puis j'aime beaucoup le réalisme quand il est question de relations humaines x) Je suis ravie d'être ta première fanfiction française sinon !**

**oOo **

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**15\. Il prend soin des plus démunis, porte aide et soutien aux opprimés.**

oOo

En ce plein mois de mai où les fraises et les pommes poussaient délicatement sur tout Hyrule, le beau temps s'était installé et emmenait avec lui ce calme et cette prospérité si commune au printemps. Les bovins se régalaient avec l'herbe verte et grasse des plaines, les hyruliens sortaient avec plaisir pour profiter de cette si jolie saison. Ganon ne semblait qu'un vague mythe dont presque plus personne ne se souciait mis à part le roi et ses chevaliers. Le Fléau ne donnait plus aucun signe, même ses monstres préféraient se faire discrets pour le moment.

En cette période, Link avait dix-sept ans depuis début avril. Considéré comme un adulte aux yeux de son peuple, il pouvait se permettre plus d'activités au sein de la citadelle mais il n'en fit rien car là n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Rester auprès de la princesse était bien plus important et nécessaire. Malheureusement, toujours aucun pouvoir du sceau n'avait été éveillé. Les seules bonnes nouvelles provenaient des Créatures Divines et des Gardiens que les sheikahs parvenaient à maîtriser avec encore quelques difficultés. Zelda considérait cela comme une douce consolation...

Lors de cette dernière semaine de mai, elle se promenait dans l'un des jardins du château, accompagnée bien entendu par Link mais aussi par Cassius. Ce dernier se plaisait à lui jouer de son accordéon la nouvelle berceuse qu'il avait composée en l'honneur de Zelda. Ce bel air les confortait au milieu des fleurs qui dansaient au gré du vent. Pour pallier au début de chaleur, la princesse avait allégé les étoffes dont elle se vêtait ; sa robe bleue resterait ainsi agréable à porter. Face à un des parterres de fleurs pourpres, elle s'accroupit et esquissa un sourire serein pendant que le poète poursuivait calmement son morceau de musique.

\- Ce sont des ancolies. apprit-elle à Link qui les observa à son tour à côté d'elle. Elles étaient les fleurs préférées de ma mère...

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serra tristement.

\- Elles ont plusieurs significations. poursuivit-elle tandis que Link s'abaissait à son tour. Ces fleurs symbolisent la mélancolie, la charité envers notre prochain mais aussi l'amour envers nos déesses.

Son regard glissa vers son ami, très attentif. Puisqu'il aimait apprendre d'elle, Zelda fut heureuse de le voir intéressé.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, elles ne fleurissent qu'entre mai et juillet.

\- Est-ce rare ?

La blonde contempla à nouveau ces fleurs à qui elle portait une valeur sentimentale très forte.

\- Non, elles poussent sur tout Hyrule.

\- Princesse, leur beauté n'égale pas la vôtre. se permit de dire Cassius qui venait de finir son morceau. Vous êtes la fleur la plus rare que je connaisse.

Les yeux écarquillés, Zelda leva la tête vers lui et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée qui n'échappa pas au Prodige.

\- Vo... Voyons, Cassius. Ne dites pas de sottises. bafouilla-t-elle, totalement prise au dépourvu.

\- Des sottises ? Que nenni ! soutint-il en souriant. Tout le monde s'accorde à la dire !

La princesse se releva en tenant son bras, signe manifeste de gêne. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de compliment... Cassius joua quelques allègres notes de son instrument.

\- Vous savez, il n'y a que les hommes sensibles et un minimum raffinés pour oser vous le dire, Princesse. poursuivit-il en attaquant indirectement Link pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. Cela va de soi.

Zelda ne sut quoi lui répondre... Cette attention de la part du poète la touchait. Pourtant le Prodige n'appréciait jamais que l'on considère les chevaliers comme des rustres ou des êtres fermés d'esprit. Il fixait l'artiste d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Serez-vous présente pour l'anniversaire des vingt ans de règne de votre père ? se renseigna Cassius pendant que le blond se remettait silencieusement debout. J'ai entendu dire qu'une réception avait été organisée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Oui, je suis la deuxième concernée après tout. soupira-t-elle en sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Mais ce n'est que dans une semaine, nous avons le temps de nous y préparer.

\- Puis-je espérer obtenir une autre danse de votre part ?

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent légèrement. Une "autre" ? Il était surpris que la princesse ait déjà dansé avec Cassius, surtout qu'il n'était pas un noble car issu du peuple Sheikah. Zelda regarda brièvement son chevalier servant derrière puis se reporta sur le poète.

\- Cela dépendra de mes envies. répondit-elle avec moins d'enthousiasme, soudainement.

Elle s'approcha de Cassius et vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Link sentit alors un léger poids oppresser sa poitrine car il se voyait mis à l'écart par son amie.

\- Excusez-moi, Princesse. dit alors le poète en s'inclinant pour appuyer ses mots. Je l'avais oublié... Votre père le sait-il ?

\- Oui. Malheureusement, cela ne le préoccupe pas et il m'a même réprimandée plusieurs fois à ce sujet.

Le sheikah en fut désolé pour elle. Ses yeux dévièrent sur Link qui les observait, à quelques mètres de là. Cassius esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Et si nous continuions la promenade ? proposa-t-il à la princesse. Je pourrais vous jouer d'autres airs.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Cassius. l'approuva Zelda en se remettant en marche.

Link leur emboita le pas sans plus tarder. Au vu des réactions de Zelda et de son comportement vis-à-vis du poète, il se demandait si Cassius n'éprouverait pas de quelconques sentiments à son égard et réciproquement. Car la princesse avait déjà proposé quelques fois à Cassius de les accompagner pour étudier des sanctuaires en dehors du château. Tandis qu'ils déambulaient sur les chemins des jardins du château, un garde royal accourut vers le petit groupe et fit le salut militaire face à Link.

\- Capitaine, le roi demande à vous voir ce soir, à dix-neuf heures.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à réagir car la raison de cette convocation devait être très importante pour que le souverain en personne veuille voir Link. Ce dernier remercia le garde et l'observa s'éloigner, encore un peu sonné par cette nouvelle.

\- A-t-il commis une erreur ? demanda discrètement Cassius à la princesse.

\- Non, Link est constamment ave moi. Je peux assurer qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

Zelda tourna la tête vers le poète, son expression était redevenue sérieuse.

\- Cassius, je vais devoir vous laisser. lui dit-elle d'un ton calme.

Il la salua respectueusement en la remerciant du temps partagé avec lui. Zelda fit alors face à Link mais n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne que les activités de la journée reprenaient. Elle devait notamment se rendre en ville afin de trouver un cadeau pour son père. Vingt ans de règne... Une durée qui ne cesserait de s'allonger encore pour quelques années.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup Cassius pour son esprit vif et sa vision du monde. énonça Zelda en arrivant sur un chemin pavé. Il a le mérite d'être bien plus intéressant que certaines personnes ici.

Elle dut effectuer une dizaine de pas avant de prendre peur suite à ses mots. Il ne fallait pas que Link se sente visé... La blonde s'arrêta et parut fort embarrassée.

\- Rassure-toi, tu n'en fais pas partie. ajouta-t-elle afin qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées. Je serais bien confuse que tu te sentes concerné...

\- N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas le cas. lui assura-t-il avec quiétude.

Sinon, pourquoi le considèrerait-elle comme un ami ? Zelda émit un soupir de soulagement, lui adressa un sourire puis reprit la route en direction de la citadelle. Le Prodige se demandait quel présent la princesse offrirait à son père. Un objet de valeur ? De l'étoffe ? Une denrée rare, comme des épices ? En tout cas, pas quelque chose que Link pourrait se permettre d'acheter. Il leur fallut une bonne douzaine de minutes de marche pour parvenir jusqu'à la grande rue marchande de la citadelle d'Hyrule. Il y régnait une alléchante odeur de poulet rôti si bien que Link dut se maitriser pour ne pas chercher le boucher qui en était responsable. Et comme toujours, la princesse et lui ne passaient pas inaperçus... Zelda choisit d'entrer chez un sculpteur de renommée. Son dévolu se jeta rapidement sur une petite statuette en marbre qui représentait la déesse Hylia jouant de la lyre. Son élégance et sa symbolique plurent grandement à la princesse qui ne tarda pas à l'acheter. Au moins, elle pourrait l'offrir en main propre à son père quand ils seraient seuls. Et peut-être... que leurs liens s'amélioreraient par la suite...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous afflige ? la questionna Link sur le chemin du retour.

Zelda tressauta car elle ne s'attendait pas à être ainsi percée à jour. Cela se voyait tant que sa relation avec son père la peinait ?

\- Je... Je préfère ne pas en parler. lui donna-t-elle pour unique réponse.

Son chevalier servant dut se plier à ce choix, il respectait sa vie privée comme Zelda respectait la sienne. Tous deux revinrent au sein de la forteresse où l'hylienne congédia Link pour le reste de la journée. Elle tâcherait de préparer au mieux son cadeau dans ses appartements. Quant à Link, il patienta jusqu'au soir avant de se rendre dans la salle du trône. Il éprouvait un léger stress car il ne connaissait toujours pas le motif de sa convocation. Peut-être que le roi ne désirait plus de lui comme protecteur de sa fille ? Ou bien il était mécontent de son travail ? La gorge nouée, Link se présenta devant les imposantes portes aux dorures étincelantes. Un valet l'annonça au roi et le jeune homme put rentrer dans la grande salle quand le souverain le lui autorisa. Il s'avança jusqu'à la Triforce gravée au sol puis il posa un genou à terre, en signe de soumission.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, votre Majesté ? prononça-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- C'est exact. dit le roi assez fort pour que sa voix résonne dans la salle du trône. J'ai fait appel à toi car j'ai besoin de tes services pour la réception qui aura lieu d'ici quelques jours.

Toujours abaissé, Link n'oscilla pas suite à son explication. Au moins, la raison de sa convocation n'était aussi grave qu'il l'imaginait. Il attendit que son souverain poursuive :

\- En tant que chevalier servant, tu es sommé d'assister ma fille durant toute la soirée et d'assurer sa sécurité.

Oh... Link comprit parfaitement la véritable raison. Il n'était pas dupe...

\- Tu seras chargé d'accueillir la princesse lors de son apparition.

Le Prodige perçut certains de ses muscles se contracter sous l'indignation. Alors... il ne devait que faire office de belle figure, n'est-ce pas ? Protéger la princesse dans une réception où de nombreux chevalier seraient là pour assurer la sécurité et le bon déroulement de la soirée ? Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Les ordres étaient clairs et indiscutables.

\- Bien entendu, tu es prié de rester_ à ta place_. ajouta sire Oswald qui se tenait aux côtés de son roi.

Cette phrase voulait tout dire pour Link. Ne pas participer aux conversations de la princesse, ne pas la déranger si jamais elle voulait danser, se faire discret tout en mettant en valeur Zelda. Il n'était pas un objet, bon sang ! Ce fut tout ce que le roi voulut lui dire donc il le congédia rapidement. Link s'empressa de quitter cet endroit devenu pesant. Il avait été déçu par le roi, lui qu'il pensait compréhensif vis-à-vis des chevaliers... D'ailleurs, pourquoi Impa n'était jamais là ? N'était-elle pas non plus la conseillère du roi, elle aussi ? Était-ce sa condition de femme, sheikah qui plus est, qui la mettait à l'écart ? Link trouvait cela insensé.

Ce soir-là, il n'alla pas manger, son entrevue lui avait coupé toute faim. Zelda en fut déroutée car il ne lui en dit jamais la raison.

oOo

Les jours s'enchaînèrent à grande vitesse par la suite. Si bien que la fameuse soirée de la réception finit par arriver. Zelda dut passer l'après-midi à se préparer avec l'aide de ses servantes, ce qui laissa au Prodige le temps de lui-même s'apprêter en conséquence. Seulement, avant cela, il alla voir ses deux amis pour trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'eux. Il leur expliqua la situation et son sentiment suite à sa convocation devant le roi.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le premier à subir ça... se désola Gautier en se tenant la tête, entre ses deux camarades.

Tous trois étaient assis sur un muret à l'extérieur et profitaient de la chaleur en cette fin de journée. Le ciel devenait orangé et les derniers rayons de soleil leur réchauffaient les joues.

\- Avant, il n'était pas rare que les chevaliers servants ne soient là que pour mettre en valeur leur damoiselle. poursuivit le grand blond d'un ton monotone. Ma grand-mère en avait justement un pendant sa jeunesse. Elle m'a un peu raconté comment cela se passait.

\- Elle vit encore ? lui demanda Conrad en se grattant l'épaule.

Son compagnon hocha négativement la tête.

\- Elle est décédée il y a cinq ans.

Link lui adressa ses condoléances car il ne le savait pas et son ami l'en remercia même si sa peine avait eu le temps de s'atténuer après toutes ces années. Gautier dévisagea alors le jeune capitaine et posa machinalement une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas rester dans ta tunique pour la réception ? s'étonna-t-il car Link ne s'était toujours pas changé.

Ce dernier soupira, peu emballé.

\- Non, je vais devoir mettre ma tenue de garde. Je n'y vais pas en tant que Prodige mais chevalier servant, rappelle-toi.

\- Excuse-nous, monsieur Link. le nargua Conrad en ricanant. Si tu restes à parler avec nous, tu risques d'être en retard.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils puis posa ses mains derrière lui pour y prendre appui et regarder l'horizon.

\- J'ai encore le temps. répliqua simplement Link.

\- Tu sais au moins ce que tu es censé faire ? s'inquiéta Gautier qui l'observait calmement.

Oui, simplement se tenir à côté de la princesse et surveiller que personne ne vienne l'attaquer. Mais qui serait assez stupide pour tenter un tel attentat avec autant de personnes et de chevaliers autour ? Lorsque Link apporta cette réponse, ses deux amis se pincèrent l'arête du nez en maugréant qu'il n'avait aucun code, et cela les désespérait.

\- Ce gamin est vraiment bouché. dit Conrad à Gautier dans un faux chuchotement.

\- J'ai dû mal à croire qu'il en sache si peu sur son rôle.

Link fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à Gautier.

\- Je vous entends.

\- C'est formidable, ça ! se moqua le brun en se penchant pour le voir.

Le Prodige le fusilla du regard et détourna la tête. Gautier décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- En tant que chevalier servant, il y a deux choses très importantes que tu devras faire, sinon tu risques de choquer les esprits de la Haute noblesse.

\- Grand ciel ! commenta Conrad en prenant ses grands airs.

Link fut très attentif à ce qu'allait dire le grand blond. Il n'avait pas envie de porter préjudice à la princesse à cause de son comportement et de son manque de savoir-vivre.

\- Leçon numéro un ! commença Gautier en se redressant, tout souriant.

\- Et pas des moindres !

\- La ferme, Conrad. rétorqua aussitôt son ami avant de reporter son attention sur Link. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce sera toi qui accueilleras la princesse Zelda lors de son arrivée au sein de l'assemblée. Quand elle arrivera devant toi, tu devras lui baiser la main.

Sur le moment, Link ne réagit pas. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants et une visualisation de la scène qu'il comprit et se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Le pauvre, tu vas lui faire perdre ses moyens. le réprimanda faussement le brun en croisant le bras. Regarde, il rougit presque.

\- Je ne rougis pas ! répliqua aussitôt Link en se penchant en avant. C'est juste que je ne peux pas faire une telle chose.

Ses deux amis haussèrent un sourcil, s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis lui demandèrent pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est pas convenable pour un roturier comme moi de faire le baisemain.

\- "Ce n'est pas convenable pour un roturier comme moi de faire le baisemain". l'imita le brun en prenant une voix aigüe. Link, ton excuse est minable. Comme dirait ma teigne de petite sœur : _c'est du pipi de chat_.

Gautier l'approuva en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Les deux amis insistèrent tant auprès du Prodige que celui-ci dut s'avouer vaincu et promettre de le faire. Mais tout de même... Rien qu'imaginer embrasser... Link fronça les sourcils, il se sentait désagréablement confus.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, ensuite. poursuivit Gautier avec plus de gravité. Tu n'es pas que chargé de sa protection. Il faut aussi veiller à ce qu'elle soit constamment à son aise.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui mais ne prends pas ça à la légère.

De son côté, le brun grommelait dans son coin car il enviait son ami. Link demanda ce qu'il avait.

\- Il te jalouse car il aurait voulu embrasser la main de la princesse. lui expliqua Gautier après avoir baillé. Cesse de faire le gamin, Conrad. Elle sait que tu existes, c'est déjà pas mal.

Son compagnon maugréa une phrase incompréhensible dans sa barbe, très mécontent. Seulement, voyant l'heure passer, Link se leva et remercia ses amis pour leurs bons conseils avant de courir en direction de sa chambre pour se changer. Il appréhendait ce qu'il devrait faire. Devant toute la Cour, en plus... Sous la pression de sire Oswald et du roi. Une fois dans ses appartements, il entreprit de se recoiffer puis de mettre sa tenue de garde royale. Seulement, Link garda ses bottes actuelles qu'il jugeait plus discrètes et confortables. Face à son petit miroir fissuré, il réajusta son béret, se regarda de la tête aux pieds puis soupira. Il était temps d'y aller...

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la salle de bal au Nord du château, un étage sous la salle du trône. Le jeune homme dut traverser le Grand Hall où il aperçut des nobles conviés à la réception du roi. C'était un grand jour, il fallait fêter ses vingt ans de règne ! Link suivit de loin les invités jusqu'à arriver dans une très longue salle au haut plafond où étaient suspendus d'imposants lustres. Il y avait de nombreuses peintures sur les murs représentant les anciens souverains hyliens, séparées par des miroirs à certains endroits. Un buffet se tenait dans un coin et mettait à disposition des victuailles fort appétissantes. Il y avait notamment un escalier qui descendait jusqu'à la salle de bal. Un orchestre était aussi présent, Cassius avait été désigné comme chef et partageait ainsi ses compositions. L'ambiance mondaine ne plut pas du tout à Link qui fut de suite mal à l'aise.

Le blond s'avança car certains commençaient à se demander pourquoi il restait immobile sur le seuil de la porte. Link se fraya un chemin parmi la foule en cherchant sa damoiselle du regard. Visiblement, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il décida donc de se rapprocher du buffet pour découvrir quels plats raviraient ses papilles. Soudainement, un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle et Link s'arrêta. Durant un court instant, il pensa que c'était de sa faute mais cela lui parut si absurde qu'il préféra se tourner pour mieux comprendre. C'était justement le roi et sa fille qui venaient de paraître en haut de l'escalier, élégamment vêtus. La princesse avait opté pour une robe bleue, certes, mais qui laissait une partie de son cou et de son busque découverte. En temps normal, jamais elle ne se serait habillée ainsi, mais pour la cérémonie elle fut en quelque sorte obligée. Elle portait un bustier dont les lacés tombaient dans son dos. Ce soir-là, Zelda n'avait pas fait de tresses, comme lors de ses sessions de prière. Seule sa couronne ornait sa tête.

Link resta littéralement cloué sur place. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué les traits fins et agréables du visage de la princesse, mais elle avait un tout autre charme. Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa torpeur quand il remarqua la multitude de regards braqués sur lui. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine suite au stress et il accourut vers l'escalier pour accueillir la damoiselle. Zelda descendit les marches qui menaient sur le parquet de danse où Link l'attendait. Comme le voulait la tradition, ce devait être son chevalier servant qui lui donnerait la main en tout début de réception. Heureusement, Link portait un accoutrement qui lui allait fort bien et lui donnait une certaine élégance adaptée à la situation.

Quand il ne lui resta que quelques marches, la princesse vit une main se tendre devant elle, ce qui sut accroître sa confiance. D'habitude, Zelda n'était jamais à l'aise dans ce genre de fête. Mais avec la présence de son ami à ses côtés, elle se sentait moins seule. Au moins une personne la comprenait. Avec raffinement, elle donna sa main à Link et arriva au même niveau que lui en souriant avec discrétion. Rien ne devait être mal interprété. Par conventions, le capitaine posa un genou à terre pour la saluer et approcha la main de son visage.

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille accéléra inexorablement quand elle comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser. C'était une pratique bien courante, après tout. Cependant, au lieu de faire le baisemain, Link préféra poser la main royale contre son front et il ferma quelques instants les yeux pour témoigner de sa dévotion. Sur le moment, le souffle de la princesse se coupa et un vague murmure d'incompréhension parcourut l'assemblée d'invités. Mais que faisait cet impertinent ? se demandaient-ils certainement. Ce n'était point comme cela qu'il devait procéder ! Pourtant Zelda fut particulièrement touchée par ce geste et en comprenait l'ampleur. Le baisemain n'était qu'une simple formalité, une obligation courtoise sans grand sens, généralement, pour celui qui l'effectuait. Mais ce que faisait Link allait bien au-delà. C'était bien plus personnel. Une attention particulière qu'il apportât à la princesse.

Pour Zelda, le geste fut si fort qu'elle oublia quelques secondes où elle se trouvait. Décidément, ce garçon sortait bien de l'ordinaire... Si tous les jeunes hommes pouvaient prendre exemple sur lui, elle serait bien contente. Surtout qu'elle en épouserait l'un d'eux, plus tard. L'hylienne ne douta pas un instant que ceux présents dans la salle devaient envier Link à ce moment précis. Le Prodige se releva et présenta son bras sur lequel elle vint délicatement prendre appui. Zelda le remercia d'un regard puis ils s'avancèrent vers un groupe de personnes pour les saluer. Une certaine aisance se lisait nettement dans l'allure de la princesse. Son compagnon ne faisait que la renforcer. Quand cette soirée serait finie, elle le remercierait.

\- Bonsoir Princesse Zelda. la salua une comtesse accompagnée de son mari et de sa fille. Vous êtes ravissante !

\- Je vous remercie. répondit-elle poliment. Avez-vous fait bon voyage depuis Akkala ?

\- Oui, nous n'avons rencontré aucun inconvénient pour venir jusqu'ici. Nous avions une escorte.

Les nobles n'adressèrent aucun regard à Link. Il s'y attendait... Même si la princesse lui tenait encore le bras, personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Au moins, on ne viendrait pas l'importuner. Rapidement, il perdit le fil de la conversation et préféra s'immerger dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme n'entendit pas Zelda qui saluait la comtesse. Elle dut exercer une légère pression sur l'avant-bras de Link pour l'inciter à faire le tour de la salle afin d'accueillir tous les invités. L'ennui se lut bien vite sur le visage du chevalier servant et Zelda en fut désolée. Malheureusement, elle se devait de respecter les codes. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, elle soupira puis lâcha le blond avant de lui sourire.

\- Maintenant, tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plait. concéda-t-il en se prenant les mains.

Discrètement, elle regarda tout autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les observait puis elle lui chuchota :

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils servent du pâté de pintade, ce soir.

Les yeux du blond se mirent à pétiller. Cela suffit à éveiller sa gourmandise mais il devait se contenir encore un peu car ce n'était que le début de la soirée, hélas. Intérieurement, Link la remercia pour cette attention de sa part. La princesse partit donc de son côté pour aller discuter avec des jeunes personnes de son âge et qui avaient l'air fort sympathiques au premier abord. Quant au capitaine de la garde, il se dirigea vers l'orchestre pour écouter les différents morceaux. N'étant pas indifférent à la musique, Link profita pleinement des compositions de Cassius. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de le remarquer et vint voir le Prodige entre deux morceaux.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tu as enfin décidé de t'ouvrir à l'art. se réjouit-il en tenant sous son bras une pile de partitions. Tu remontes dans mon estime.

Le sheikah feuilleta ses nombreuses compositions et en tira une en particulier.

\- Je vais ouvrir le bal avec ceci. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Link était surpris que le poète lui parle ainsi alors qu'il avait toujours été condescendant envers lui jusqu'à maintenant. Visiblement, en plein milieu de son art, Cassius semblait être une autre personne. Il monta sur sa petite estrade, tapota sur son pupitre puis entama le morceau en souriant de toutes ses dents. Derrière lui, les invités commencèrent à former des couples pour danser sur la valse jouée par l'orchestre. Link s'assit sur le siège le plus proche et les contempla avec une certaine admiration. Tous dansaient si bien... Le jeune homme entendit ainsi les musiques s'enchainer et vit à maintes reprises les partenaires se saluer. Il n'oublia pas de complimenter Cassius pour la beauté des morceaux.

\- Souhaitez-vous danser ?

Link releva subitement la tête et vit une jeune femme châtaine dont le sourire témoignait de son manque d'assurance.

\- Je m'excuse mais je me vois devoir vous éconduire, mademoiselle. répondit-il poliment pour ne pas la vexer.

La raison était pourtant simple mais il n'osait pas l'avouer. L'inconnue balbutia quelques excuses avant de repartir. Elle aurait bien aimé danser avec un si joli jeune homme mais ce dernier n'avait tout simplement pas voulu d'elle. Link quitta sa place actuelle pour aller boire un verre d'eau rafraichissante. La chaleur commençait presque à devenir suffocante alors qu'il ne valsait même pas. Le jeune capitaine s'ennuyait vraiment. Si la princesse l'avait congédié, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'obligation de rester autour d'elle, finalement. Alors pour quelle durée s'appliquait l'ordre du roi ?

De son côté, Zelda discutait avec un jeune duc qui lui parlait de la richesse de ses terres et de leur beauté. Ce n'était pas un hylien, il venait d'un pays limitrophe en paix avec le royaume d'Hyrule. La princesse avait ainsi l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de son territoire. Là-bas aussi, les rares signes du retour de Ganon s'étaient manifestés, d'après ses dires. Le Fléau ne voulait pas que détruire Hyrule... Il voulait prendre possession de tout le continent, voire plus. Mais alors que Zelda pensait avoir affaire à quelqu'un de respectable et d'humble, elle se rendit bien vite compte que ce dernier la courtisait. Et cela ne convint pas du tout à la princesse. Elle paraissait pourtant fort incommodée et n'hésitait pas à lui montrer. Elle cherchait une échappatoire plausible. En perdant son regard dans la foule, Zelda croisa celui de son ami et lui envoya aussitôt un signal de détresse.

\- Que regardez-vous ? lui demanda le jeune duc en suivant son regard sans comprendre.

\- J'observais les danseurs. mentit-elle en s'attrapant l'avant-bras.

\- Désirez-vous les rejoindre en me prenant pour partenaire ?

Il voyait là une occasion parfaite pour l'inviter. La princesse d'Hyrule était sans doute le meilleur parti de toute la décennie. Zelda refusa sa proposition en restant courtoise mais le jeune homme se fit plus insistant. Au moment où il voulait la complimenter, une silhouette apparut à leurs côtés et un regard glacial se posa sur lui. Le duc dévisagea la source de son incommodation.

\- Veuillez cesser d'importuner la princesse, je vous prie. l'intima Link d'une voix ferme et assurée.

Certes, le noble faisait bien une tête de plus que lui mais ça ne l'intimidait en aucun cas. Face au chevalier servant de la princesse en personne, le duc dut se retirer en fulminant. Tant pis, il retenterait sa chance plus tard dans la soirée. Zelda put souffler de soulagement.

\- Merci, Link. dit-elle, reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas su m'en débarrasser sans toi.

\- Mon rôle est de veiller à votre confort. énonça Link avec détermination.

Et pour cela, Zelda ne pourrait jamais assez lui témoigner de sa gratitude. Cependant, à cause de l'ambiance étouffante, elle se décida à sortir sur le balcon où quelques autres invités prenaient l'air. Dedans, Cassius entamait sa berceuse écrite pour la princesse. Elle s'accouda un instant sur le balustre pour se changer les idées mais remarqua rapidement la présence de son ami à côté.

\- Tu ne danses pas ? demanda-t-elle à Link, surprise qu'il reste auprès d'elle.

Avec embarras, le chevalier regarda sur le côté.

\- Je ne sais pas danser. avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait éconduit cette jeune demoiselle, plus tôt dans l'heure.

\- Et vous ? Je crois que l'on vous attend, dedans.

\- Moi ?

Zelda esquissa un sourire. Une légère brise passa et balaya leurs cheveux.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Mes cavaliers ont toujours été très ennuyeux à vouloir m'impressionner. Je pense qu'ils se plaisaient à s'afficher auprès de moi. réfléchit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu sais ô combien j'ai horreur de ça.

Link acquiesça. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en avoir la preuve. Toutefois, il trouvait cela bien dommage de voir la future reine rester à l'écart des autres danseurs. Parmi ces nobles, il devait bien y en avoir un d'un peu plus humble... Si Link avait été de leur rang, ou même s'il connaissait ne serait-ce que quelques pas de valse, sans doute aurait-il convié la princesse ? Hélas, c'était bien une chose impossible.

\- Saluons-nous comme si nous terminions cette danse. proposa Zelda en percevant la fin du morceau de Cassius. Tu as bien vu comment les invités procédaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Silencieusement, le chevalier reporta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille pour l'y ancrer. En effet, il avait pu le voir quelques fois. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était capable de le reproduire. Constatant son hésitation, Zelda décroisa les bras et lui montra une posture décontractée pour le mettre plus à son aise.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas bien dur. l'encouragea-t-elle doucement. Et puis je ne te jugerai pas, je te le promets.

Link le savait bien. Seulement... il espérait que personne ne les surprenne pour le bien de la réputation de la princesse. Finalement, le jeune homme plaça un bras derrière lui, se mit de biais vis-à-vis de Zelda puis il lui tendit la main en tâchant d'adopter une allure digne et respectueuse. Son rythme cardiaque avait légèrement accéléré, il déglutit. L'hylienne posa délicatement ses doigts au creux de la paume de son ami, un discret sourire sur les lèvres. Cela les fit frémir puis ils s'inclinèrent en fléchissant légèrement les genoux. Tous deux se redressèrent en échangeant un regard, comme s'ils voulaient connaître le fond de la pensée de l'autre. Cela leur était seulement impossible et Zelda retira sa main en fixant un court instant le balustre pour se dérober à ses yeux intenses. Son sourire s'adoucit d'autant plus.

\- Je... Je te remercie. dit-elle simplement avant de rentrer dans l'immense salle illuminée.

Dorénavant seul, le Prodige resta immobile sur la terrasse, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait s'il venait de faire un faux pas, mais aucun de ses gestes n'avaient été déplacés selon lui. À travers la vitre, il aperçut sire Oswald qui le fixait, au loin. Avait-il... assisté à la scène ? À cette distance, et au vu de son âge, cela paraissait improbable et ridicule. Link demeurait cependant vigilant. Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il espérait qu'aucune rumeur ne soit lancée. Aucun mal n'avait été fait après tout. Une question cependant hantait les pensées du jeune homme.

_Je ne cessais de me demander... Comment un si simple sourire parvenait-t-il à autant alléger mon cœur ?_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Tiroze, tu as parfaitement souligné le fait que Link respecte beaucoup Zelda, et je trouve cela très important. Je veux mettre en avant son côté empathique car je pense que c'est réellement son caractère dans Botw (hormis le fait qu'il est censé représenter le joueur). Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira x)**

**oOo**

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**16\. Il défend au quotidien et en toute situation les valeurs du Chevalier. **

oOo

La réception du roi fut un véritable succès. Tous les convives avaient passé un excellent moment, les musiques de Cassius avaient beaucoup plu sans parler des mets mis à disposition. Pour ne pas faire parler les mauvaises langues, la princesse Zelda fut contrainte de valser deux fois avec deux jeunes nobles. Elle espérait que cela fasse plaisir à son père... Quant à Link, il put se régaler au buffet et profiter de l'orchestre non loin. La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit, Zelda dut saluer tous les invités et attendre qu'ils soient tous partis avant de rejoindre ses appartements, escortée par son chevalier servant. Tous les deux étaient très fatigués et ne demandaient qu'à aller dormir pour se reposer. Zelda l'avait remercié pour tout ce que Link avait fait pour elle ce soir-là, puis ils se quittèrent sans plus tarder. Le Prodige eut pourtant quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Le matin qui suivit et pour le reste de la journée, il trouva la princesse fort affligée sans qu'elle ne lui en dise les raisons. Et pourtant... le matin même, avant que son chevalier servant ne la rejoigne, Zelda était partie voir son père pour lui offrir la statuette d'Hylia. Elle était heureuse de son présent et espérait que ça le réjouisse. Seulement, il renvoya sa propre fille en lui reprochant de perdre du temps inutilement avec de telles sottises. Zelda en fut profondément peinée.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle dut notamment passer une nouvelle journée à prier à la cathédrale de la citadelle. La princesse attendait dans ses appartements que son ami arrive pour l'accompagner. Seulement, ce matin-là, Link ne vint pas. Bien entendu, cela suscita l'inquiétude chez la damoiselle qui commençait à manifester des signes apparents de nervosité. Elle se rendit sur la terrasse de sa chambre, comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Effectivement, elle vit un cavalier partir au galop en direction de la citadelle, un cavalier qui n'était autre que Link. Zelda fut effarée de le voir quitter ainsi le château sans aucune explication. C'est alors qu'Impa frappa à la porte et se permit d'entrer. La blonde accourut vers elle.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce sera moi qui vous escorterai. annonça-t-elle calmement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Zelda à mi-voix, sidérée.

\- Link m'a fait dire qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler à Elimith. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis navrée.

Zelda aurait facilement pu être déçue par son comportement si la situation n'était pas urgente, comme l'avait précisé sa nourrice. Mais tout de même... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer à Elimith ? L'hylienne le demanda à Impa.

\- Je ne sais pas, Princesse. Je peux seulement vous assurer qu'il n'est pas question d'attaque de monstres, sinon j'en aurais été avertie. Êtes-vous prête à partir pour la cathédrale ?

Ce brusque changement de sujet déstabilisa Zelda mais elle lui affirma qu'elles pouvaient y aller. Mais alors, que s'était-il passé plus tôt ?

Cela s'était déroulé juste avant le petit-déjeuner alors que Link s'apprêtait. Devant son petit miroir et tenant son élastique à la bouche, il préparait sa queue de cheval comme chaque matin. Mais soudainement, sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vue se flouta quelques secondes, ce qui le fit chanceler.

\- _Quel jour sommes-nous ?_ demanda brusquement son double dans son esprit.

Link tiqua en terminant ce qu'il faisait.

\- Le premier jour de juin. répondit-il après avoir attaché ses cheveux.

\- _Je t'en prie, laisse-moi la place !_

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers sa porte pour aller manger.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu commis une erreur aujourd'hui ?

Son double paraissait presque affolé.

\- _Non, mais il y a un événement que tu dois absolument empêcher d'arriver. Elimith est directement concerné !_

Link abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte. Elimith ? N'était-ce pas aujourd'hui que devaient être relevés les impôts ? À peine pensa-t-il cela qu'il sentit ses forces le quitter et un sentiment de chute s'empara de lui. Le Prodige voulut se rattraper mais son corps ne bascula pas. Au contraire, ses membres se mirent à se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes. Il ne lui fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour comprendre.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _ s'écria le jeune homme. _Ce n'était pas prévu !_

Mais sa voix résonna dans sa propre tête. Son double venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps et titubait car il n'avait plus les mêmes repères. Il était bien plus petit dorénavant, ses distances avec le sol avaient changé.

\- Bon sang... grommela l'adulte en s'écrasant sur le mur pour s'y appuyer. Je ne pensais pas à cet effet secondaire...

-_ Laisse-moi et repars d'où tu viens !_

Mais il n'écouta pas le jeune capitaine et retourna dans sa chambre en ayant une allure d'homme ivre. Il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes d'adaptation. Link scruta les coins de la pièce jusqu'à trouver son épée posée contre le mur. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit d'une main tremblante. Elle était toujours aussi belle... Quelle arme magnifique. Le blond s'empressa de la sangler puis se précipita dans le couloir à la recherche du premier domestique venu. Il finit par rencontrer un valet au bout d'un couloir et lui ordonna de prévenir Impa : il s'absenterait pour la journée, par conséquent la conseillère royale devait exceptionnellement rester avec la princesse ce jour-là.

Link courut jusqu'aux écuries et trouva Elzier dans son box habituel. Aussitôt, il vint lui frotter affectueusement l'encolure en souriant.

\- Mon vieil ami, ça fait du bien de te revoir...

Le cheval ne pouvait comprendre son comportement. Il sentit seulement qu'on le sellait puis qu'on le tirait en dehors de l'écurie. Link bondit sur son dos puis poussa une exclamation pour partir au galop. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre surtout qu'il n'était même pas sûr de l'heure exacte à laquelle _ça s'est passé_.

\- _Pour l'amour d'Hylia, explique-moi !_ le supplia le jeune homme, prisonnier de son propre corps.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur la plaine d'Hyrule que l'adulte consentit enfin à lui expliquer.

\- Comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui, Elimith doit envoyer ses impôts au château. Mais des bandits leur ont volé tout l'argent et les récoltes qu'ils avaient préparés. expliqua-t-il, la gorge nouée. Seulement...

Son visage s'assombrit en y repensant.

\- Seulement…le village a été mis à feu car les habitants s'étaient révoltés.

-_ Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!_ s'emporta le jeune capitaine, effaré de l'apprendre. _Si_...

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi ! répliqua Link en serrant plus fort les rênes. Si j'influence le futur trop tôt, certains événements peuvent être changés et je ne pourrai rien pour toi ! Contente-toi seulement de suivre mes conseils et tu ne commettras pas les mêmes erreurs que moi !

Le jeune Prodige fut contraint de se taire et d'assister avec impuissance à la suite. Il aurait simplement pu envoyer une lettre pour les avertir, non ? Ou même demander à Impa d'envoyer des hommes pour protéger la relève des impôts ! Quelle raison se cachait derrière ça ?! De plus, il sentait que son double dissimulait autre chose bien plus grave. Après deux heures de course effrénée, Link arriva enfin à Elimith et sauta au sol avant de s'élancer vers la maison du chef : Mervin. Il poussa soudainement les portes et fit irruption dans la pièce principale où était réuni le petit conseil. Tous sursautèrent à son arrivée et furent interloqués de le voir ici.

\- Link ? s'étonna Mervin, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Où sont les impôts ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en s'approchant à grands pas de lui.

Sa question prit au dépourvu le chef.

\- Je... Eh bien, ils sont dehors... Jeannot doit justement apporter les derniers sacs de riz pour le roi...

Le blond soupira puis s'excusa pour son arrivée brutale. Il expliqua qu'il était venu pour escorter lui-même le dû pour le château. Link ressortit et aperçut la charrette près de la teinturerie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Toi aussi, tu le ressens ?

\- _Oui. Cours à la maison et va chercher mon arc et mes flèches. _

Link analysa les environs puis courut vers sa demeure où sa mère devait certainement préparer le repas. Quant à son père, c'était l'heure de sa ronde. Link se faufila silencieusement derrière sa maison en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention puis entra sans faire de bruit dans l'abri. Il y trouva son cher carquois et son ancien arc de chasse. Ce dernier n'était pas aussi grand et puissant que ceux du château mais il ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Le blond accrocha le carquois à sa ceinture puis s'élança vers le moulin de la rue principale. Habilement, il grimpa jusqu'au toit et s'y allongea contre en observant la charrette. Jeannot était justement en train d'y déposer les derniers sacs.

\- _Quand vont-ils arriver ? _

\- Je ne connais pas l'heure exacte. chuchota l'adulte en scrutant les environs. D'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, c'était... C'était vers midi.

Ils avaient très peu de marge, Link inspira profondément. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ça ? Il excellait dans l'art des pièges depuis quelques années, mais il n'avait jamais visé directement les humains.

\- Alors Jeannot, tu as terminé ta tâche ? demanda une voix masculine dans la rue.

Link se raidit aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Tapis dans un recoin de son esprit, le jeune homme crut que ses sens se mettaient en alerte. C'était pire que ça : ils s'affolaient.

\- _Il faut...!_

\- Papa ne va pas mourir. le coupa son double en penchant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Karl. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- _Tu es en train de changer ton passé ! Qui sait si..._

\- Il ne va pas mourir. répéta fermement Link en se reculant.

En-dessous, Karl discutait joyeusement avec l'ami d'enfance de son fils. Tous deux étaient chargés d'amener la charrette au château mais ils voulaient d'abord déjeuner avant de partir. Hors de question de voyager le ventre vide ! Mervin et deux membres du conseil sortirent pour les rejoindre et s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien. Tout semblait calme et prospère. Pourtant, Link le sentait. _Ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre_.

\- Je ne pourrai pas contrôler ton corps éternellement. murmura Link en prenant son arc et en tirant silencieusement une flèche de son carquois. Il se peut que je m'épuise rapidement si un combat s'engage. Tiens-toi prêt à agir à tout moment.

\- _Bien_.

C'était une bien étrange sensation que d'être spectateur de soi-même. La question restait de savoir par où allait arriver les brigands. Par les champs ? Par l'entrée du village ? Link surveillait tout. Sous eux, la porte du moulin s'ouvrit avec violence et cinq bandits, dont une femme, en sortirent en hurlant. Karl dégaina immédiatement son épée en se plaçant entre les assaillants et ses compagnons. Les brigands portaient des foulards pour cacher la partie basse de leurs visages.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? tonna le chevalier avec bravoure. Vous ne toucherez pas à ces gens !

\- Laissez-nous partir avec la charrette. lui ordonna un homme, sans doute le chef des félons, en le menaçant de son glaive. N'essayez pas de nous résister ou vous le regretterez.

Alertés par les cris, d'autres villageois sortirent de leurs maisons pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais deux brigands vinrent les attraper et les jeter au milieu de la route, sans ménagement.

\- Donnez-nous la charrette ! s'écria le même homme avec plus de férocité. Ou ils mourront !

Mervin s'avança alors, partagé entre l'effroi et la détresse.

\- Je vous en prie, non ! le supplia-t-il d'une petite voix. Ce sont nos impôts... Si nous ne les payons pas, le roi va...

\- Le roi s'en fout de gueux comme vous ! Votre survie l'importe peu !

Le chef sursauta mais Karl repoussa son ami pour le protéger. La charrette se trouvait entre lui et les voleurs... Seul contre cinq, il n'avait que peu de chance d'en sortir vainqueur. Le bandit ricana.

\- Alors, chevalier ? Tu penses m'impressionner avec ton épée ? Tu sembles oublier que j'ai la vie de plusieurs villageois entre les mains.

\- Allez vous attaquer à un village plus riche. Vous ne trouverez que des petites gens, ici. l'avertit Karl d'une voix glaciale, le regard noir.

Le brigand le toisa avec mépris, il n'en avait que faire. Elimith était une proie facile. La preuve, il n'y avait qu'un chevalier - un homme mûr - pour protéger le village. Il lança une injonction et leur complice féminine bondit sur la charrette, prête à faire s'élancer le cheval qui devait la tirer. Furieux, Karl s'élança vers elle pour l'en faire redescendre mais le chef des bandits s'interposa et para son coup avec puissance. Le blond perdit l'équilibre et tituba en reculant, le souffle coupé. Le malfrat lança l'ordre de ne pas épargner les témoins et la complice attrapa soudainement les rênes de la charrette avant de fouetter le cheval.

Une flèche vint se loger dans la croupe de l'animal qui hennit de douleur en se cabrant puis donna de violents coups de sabots vers l'arrière, propulsant tout le contenu de la carriole au sol. Une autre flèche se planta devant les pieds de l'assaillant de Karl et le força à bondir sur le côté, par réflexe. Qui les attaquait ?! Le chef malveillant leva la tête pour débusquer le tireur isolé mais il ne vit personne. Il crut pourtant discerner une tache bleue se mouvoir au-dessus de la teinturerie, il plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir. De nouvelles flèches s'abattirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle près des autres bandits et les forcèrent à délaisser leurs otages apeurés.

\- D'où ça vient ? rugit un complice en tenant plus fermement sa hache de bûcheron.

Leur chef serra les dents puis se tourna vers sa partenaire qui se relevait en gémissant.

\- Brûle leurs foutues maisons !

Aussitôt, elle attrapa son arc et s'empara d'une flèche de feu qu'elle pointa rapidement vers un toit de chaume. C'est alors qu'une forme humaine bondit d'un faîtage et attira l'attention de l'archère. Comme au ralenti, elle vit Link qui bandait son arc en sa direction avec une impassibilité glaçante. La femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une flèche lui traversa l'avant-bras et lui arracha un cri aigu de douleur. Cette apparition spectaculaire interloqua tout le monde, notamment Karl qui reconnut son fils. Link se réceptionna au sol, jeta son arc sur le côté pour s'en débarrasser puis fondit sur ceux qui avaient pour desseins de détruire Elimith.

Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait si son village venait à être brûlé. Le Héros se souvenait parfaitement du jour où ses parents étaient revenus au château, encore sous le choc, et lui avaient appris l'effroyable mort d'une grande majorité des villageois. Florine n'avait pas survécu et Jeannot se trouvait dans un état critique. Et ça, Link ne pouvait accepter que cela se passe une deuxième fois. Il en avait bien trop souffert...

Le Prodige dégaina la Lame Purificatrice et l'abattit sur l'homme à la hache. Ce dernier chancela puis tomba lourdement en gémissant de peur. Voyant qu'un de ses compères allait le frapper par derrière, Link effectua son attaque circulaire et lui entailla la peau de la jambe.

\- _Ne les tue pas !_ le supplia son jeune double qui n'avait aucune envie de prendre la vie d'un homme.

Un troisième bandit lui sauta dessus pour le frapper de son cimeterre. Leur chef voulut aussi l'attaquer mais Karl l'en empêcha en s'en prenant à lui. Hors de question que son fils combatte seul de tels vauriens ! Link sauta sur le côté pour éviter un assaut ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son bouclier au château à cause de la précipitation. Mais alors qu'il se battait contre ses deux assaillants, sa tête se mit à tourner et lui fit dangereusement perdre la notion d'équilibre. Link tomba subitement à genoux, ce qui surprit les deux bandits qui l'attaquaient. Ils se regardèrent puis esquissèrent un sourire. Comment ne pas profiter d'un tel moment de faiblesse de sa part ?!

Link releva soudainement la tête et leur lança un regard noir qui semblait différent de l'instant auparavant. En même temps, ils se jetèrent sur lui en criant férocement. Le Prodige esquiva et exploita sa concentration au maximum pour avoir l'impression de ralentir le temps. D'un geste vif, il frappa l'abdomen d'un des deux brigands à l'aide de son pommeau et lui coupa net la respiration. Il ne perdit pas de temps et bondit derrière celui qui maniait la hache. Il plaça son épée juste sous sa gorge, attrapa sa main armée puis la tordit jusqu'à ce que la hache tombe.

\- Dis à ton chef de se rendre ou je n'hésiterai pas un instant à mettre fin à ton existence. siffla Link d'un ton menaçant, de nouveau en possession de son corps.

L'homme fut parcouru par des frissons d'horreur puis hurla à son maître de s'arrêter. Quand celui-ci vit l'état de ses hommes, il comprit qu'ils étaient tous en très mauvaise posture. Karl en profita et l'assomma durant son moment d'inattention. Link fit de même avec son otage et l'observa s'écrouler devant lui. Heureusement que sa menace avait fonctionné car jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de le tuer.

Il fallut une bonne minute pour les villageois afin de se remettre de cette attaque traumatisante. Mervin accourut vers le jeune homme et fondit en larmes pour le remercier. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'Elimith serait rayé de la carte en une journée, surtout quand cette femme a tenté d'y mettre feu... Karl s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, ému de le revoir.

\- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu t'es retrouvé ici, mais tu es arrivé au bon moment.

Link eut un étrange pincement au cœur et étreignit son père en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. S'il savait... Heureusement que son double adulte lui avait tout dit... Pendant ce temps, les jeunes hommes du village ligotèrent les brigands afin qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir. Link s'écarta de son père et les regarda durement.

\- Je vais les emmener au château avec moi. déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Ils seront jugés et auront une punition à la hauteur de leur lâcheté.

\- Je viendrai avec toi pour apporter les impôts par la même occasion, mon fils.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis examina les alentours avec attention. Où était le maître chevalier envoyé par la princesse ? Et ses élèves ? Pourquoi personne n'avait agi ? Link posa ses questions avec une pointe de reproche.

\- Sire Richard est malade. lui apprit son père. Quant à ses élèves, ils sont au champ puisqu'ils n'ont pas de cours...

Jeannot s'approcha alors de son ami et le remercia mille fois pour son intervention. Il avait enfin eu l'opportunité de le voir se battre, et c'était épatant. Adélaïde finit par arriver à son tour et courut prendre son enfant dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver. Elle lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire malgré son retard de presque un mois.

-_ S'il te plait, dis... dis-lui de ne jamais venir à la citadelle_. le pria son double d'une voix faible avant de s'évanouir.

Comment ça ? Link resserra son emprise sur sa mère. Était-ce l'un des regrets de son double futuristes ? Le jeune capitaine ne saura jamais qu'Adélaïde serait tuée le jour où la Calamité reviendrait.

\- Maman, promets-moi de ne pas venir à la citadelle. prononça-t-il doucement pour le pas la troubler. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise d'y revenir.

Les sourcils de la châtaine se haussèrent, elle se sépara de son fils et lui prit les mains, consternée.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu te remets tout juste de ta longue maladie. Je ne veux pas que le voyage te fatigue... La vie à la citadelle n'est pas des plus calmes.

Il trouva sa raison plausible même si Link aurait aimé savoir pourquoi sa mère ne devait absolument pas s'y rendre. Cette dernière finit par se plier à sa demande et lui embrassa tendrement le front pour le remercier d'être venu à temps. Seulement, le Prodige ne put s'attarder à Elimith, il dut repartir pour le château avec son père et Jeannot. Devant eux marchaient les cinq gredins, les mains ligotées et tous liés par la même corde. Nul doute qu'ils seraient emprisonnés sur le champ. Au moins, Link put passer les heures de trajet à parler avec son ami d'enfance et son père. Le contenu de la charrette bénéficiait de la meilleure escorte du royaume. Pourtant, le Prodige n'avait pas pleinement pris conscience du nombre de vies qu'il venait de sauver. Ces cinq brigands avaient failli mettre le feu à Elimith et tuer ses villageois... Le retour prochain de Ganon les avait-il poussés à agir ainsi ?

De retour au château, le trio se sépara, Link emmena ses prisonniers au bureau de la Garde où ses semblables les prirent en charge une fois que le jeune capitaine leur ait appris les faits. Ils furent incarcérés le quart d'heure suivant dans l'attente de leur jugement. Link était rentré en début de soirée, son ventre criait famine depuis des heures déjà. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, les traits tirés si bien que quiconque sur son chemin pensait que le Prodige fulminait. Ce dernier monta jusqu'aux cuisines royales, il sentait déjà la douce odeur des plats qui l'attendaient, notamment celle du rôti. Quand il entra dans la grande salle à manger, ni la princesse ni Impa n'étaient présentes. Pourtant Link aurait vraiment souhaité qu'elles soient là, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la joie et le réconfort de manger avec elles après une journée relativement riche en émotion. Ce fut seul qu'il dîna, le cœur lourd.

À la fin de son repas, il quitta la pièce et s'engagea dans les escaliers sur sa gauche pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Son corps manifestait des signes de fatigue certainement due à sa précédente possession par son double adulte.

\- Link ! l'appela une voix connue.

Il se retourna prestement et posa un pied sur la marche au-dessus pour faire face à Zelda, tout en haut de l'escalier. Elle le regarda un bref instant puis descendit pour le rejoindre.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai vu partir en toute hâte ce matin, Impa m'a dit que tu allais à Elimith...

Zelda semblait vraiment inquiète. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de toute la journée, cela pouvait se comprendre.

\- J'ai arrêté des voleurs. lui avoua-t-il sans plus s'attarder sur le sujet. Ils voulaient dérober les impôts de mon village.

Son amie fut déroutée.

\- Mais... Comment le savais-tu ?

Link se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en détournant le regard.

\- J'ai eu... un mauvais pressentiment. mentit-il avec regrets.

Les lèvres de la princesse se décollèrent puis elles s'étirèrent pour esquisser un fin sourire.

\- Je vois. Tu as bien fait de suivre ton instinct. Tout le monde va bien ?

Son chevalier servant hocha la tête pendant que sa poitrine s'allégeait. Il n'y avait pas eu de blessés, seulement beaucoup de peur. Zelda souhaita alors qu'Elimith ne soit plus jamais pris pour cible et ne soit plus en proie à une telle lâcheté de la part des larrons. Elle salua ensuite son ami en lui annonçant que la journée du lendemain serait moins chargée qu'habituellement puis ils allèrent se coucher, l'esprit tranquille.

oOo

Le jour suivant, les élus des déesses purent bénéficier de l'agréable chaleur du mois de juin et se promenèrent non loin de la citadelle, sur l'une des petites collines bordant le lac autour du château. Ils vinrent s'installer près d'un arbre où Zelda en profita pour prendre en photo une partie de la flore environnante. L'air n'était pas trop lourd, le vent créait des vagues parmi la mer d'herbe verte.

\- Le mois de juin est vraiment propice pour découvrir les différentes fleurs du royaume. se réjouit l'hylienne en photographiant une anémone blanche. Regarde, les plaines sont si colorées !

Elle soupira d'aise. Ici, Zelda se sentait libre, sans les contraintes que lui conférait son titre. Elle pouvait enfin prendre du repos après ses nombreuses journées de travail intense. Quant à Link, il s'était assis contre l'arbre à l'ombre, bercé par les bruits environnants et la voix de la princesse quand elle parlait.

\- Oh, Link ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en fixant un buisson, à quelques mètres de là. Regarde !

Zelda se pencha en avant tandis que son ami arrivait derrière elle pour découvrir ce qu'elle désirait lui montrer. Il passa sa tête par-dessus ses épaules pour voir une fleur bleue et blanche qui dégageait une douce odeur sucrée.

\- C'est une princesse de la Sérénité. lui apprit-elle en arborant un doux sourire. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en avais déjà parlé.

Link s'approcha un peu plus pour écouter ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet. Oui, il se rappelait que c'était une fleur rare à Hyrule. Une plante magnifique, trouvait l'hylien.

\- Il fut un temps où les botanistes du château tentaient de les cultiver massivement, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. poursuivit tristement Zelda. Depuis plusieurs décennies, elles disparaissent peu à peu de nos terres. Ces fleurs finiront par s'éteindre.

La blonde posa une main contre sa poitrine, un voile de peine passa sur son visage.

\- Un peu comme la princesse de ce royaume... murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Cette remarque coupa le souffle de Link, consterné et affligé par la représentation qu'avait Zelda d'elle-même. Amicalement, il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule pour la contredire mais il s'abstint de le faire.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça. la pria-t-il en cherchant à capter son regard. Vous ne devez pas vous sous-estimer ainsi... Vous avez déjà tant fait pour Hyrule et ses habitants.

Son amie releva la tête et osa enfin ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Elle le savait : Link était sincère et ça la réconfortait. Seulement, elle se laissait trop facilement sombrer dans les idées noires, parfois.

\- C'est vrai. approuva Zelda en s'asseyant sur la voute de ses pieds. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, je ne devrais pas me démoraliser de la sorte !

Elle se tapota les cuisses afin de montrer son afflux de motivation. L'intervention de Link avait su l'encourager à poursuivre ses efforts et elle l'en remerciait. Zelda était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés car il la comprenait et l'aider à rester concentrée sur son objectif. Son regard dévia vers la mare juste en bas de la petite colline et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

\- Attends-moi ici. le pria-t-elle avant de s'élancer en bas.

Link l'observa dévaler la pente puis chercher quelque chose au milieu de l'herbe. D'un coup, elle se pencha, attrapa l'objet de ses recherches puis remonta vite vers son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Zelda se rassit devant lui, les mains fermées autour de quelque chose qui intrigua aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- J'ai entendu des cuisiniers parler, hier ! Le plat dont il était question aurait le mérite de revigorer celui ou celle qui le mange. lui annonça-t-elle avec engouement. Toi qui es si gourmand, tu pourrais essayer, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle ouvrit ses mains et laissa apparaître une grenouille qui croassa immédiatement. Link fut pris d'un frisson de dégout mais ne recula pas pour ne pas vexer la princesse. Ce... n'était pas vraiment le genre d'animal qu'il aimait déguster...

\- Alors ? Je suis sûre que tu adorerais.

Se jouait-elle de lui ? Zelda approcha l'amphibien de son ami mais celui-ci grimaça en reculant sa tête.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas très emballé, votre Altesse. lui dit-il en regardant sur son côté.

Elle paraissait si espiègle, ça l'embarrassait. La blonde sourit d'autant plus et élança ses mains vers lui pour l'embêter.

\- Allons, ne la trouves-tu pas appétissante ?

La grenouille bondit soudainement et vint percuter le front du jeune homme. Sous la surprise, ce dernier sursauta et tomba à la renverse en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Par les déesses, il ne s'y attendait pas ! L'amphibien s'enfuit sans même laisser de traces.

\- Link, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit de savoir la princesse en s'approchant de lui.

L'hylien secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et eut un sourire gêné accompagné d'un rire nerveux. Le voilà bien ridicule... Il se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer les éventuelles feuilles coincées dedans.

\- Vous m'avez pris au dépourvu...

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à cette pauvre grenouille de sauter sur toi. se défendit-elle d'un faux air boudeur.

Son attention fut attirée par le bouclier de Link, posé contre le tronc d'arbre. Aussitôt, ses yeux verts se remirent à pétiller.

\- Tu accepterais de m'apprendre à glisser sur ton bouclier ? L'herbe grasse peut faire office de neige, tu ne penses pas ?

Les sourcils du jeune homme se haussèrent, il tourna la tête vers son équipement et exprima à son tour l'inquiétude.

\- Ce peut être dangereux. la prévint-il en se relevant, imitée par son amie. Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui. confirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Montre-moi comment tu procèdes et je ferai de même.

Link hésita. Il ne faudrait pas que la fille du roi se blesse par sa faute... Mais elle avait l'air de tant vouloir essayer qu'il finit par succomber à ses supplications. Tant pis pour son bouclier s'il devient vert, il le nettoierait plus tard. Le Prodige vint donc se placer du côté de la pente où la mare ne les attendait pas en bas puis il posa son bouclier au sol, un pied dessus et l'autre encore sur la terre ferme.

\- Il vous faudra un peu d'équilibre. lui expliqua-t-il en se plaçant correctement. Gardez bien vos bras écartés de part et d'autre en cas de chute. Vous éviterez ainsi de vous faire mal.

\- D'accord...

Le jeune homme bondit sur son bouclier puis s'élança dans la pente en souriant malgré lui. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ça depuis une éternité... Effectivement, il glissait relativement bien sur l'herbe et put même tourner sur lui-même pour tester son habileté. Link se revoyait à Elimith, en plein mois de décembre, en train de dévaler les chemins du village avec Florine et Jeannot. Quand le plat revint, il sauta et attrapa son bouclier. Seulement, le Prodige se trouva bien prétentieux et eut presque honte de s'exposer ainsi.

\- C'était formidable ! le félicita Zelda qui poussait sa voix pour se faire entendre. Tu maîtrises bien cette activité !

Link trottina vers elle pour la rejoindre puis reposa son équipement à ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse essayer à son tour.

\- Ne prenez pas d'abord appui sur le bouclier. lui conseilla-t-il en regardant la princesse faire. Vous pourriez choir.

Elle l'écouta et garda fermement un pied à terre. Le stress causé et son impatience accéléraient légèrement son rythme cardiaque. Zelda aussi voulait _vivre_. Sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage, se sentir libre d'agir comme elle le voulait.

S'évader.

\- Maintenant, écartez vos bras.

Elle s'exécuta et perçut une nouvelle sensation affluer dans son être. La liberté pure et simple.

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui. murmura-t-elle en fixant le bas de la pente.

Elle prit appui sur son pied posé sur le bouclier et y plaça le deuxième, peut-être trop hâtivement. Link la vit basculer soudainement en avant tandis que le bouclier était éjecté d'un coup vers l'arrière. Par réflexe, il attrapa le bras de Zelda et la tira vers lui avant qu'elle ne dévale la pente d'elle-même. Malheureusement, le jeune homme mit plus de force que prévu si bien qu'elle le percuta, le fit tituber en arrière puis ils tombèrent en poussant une plainte de douleur. Zelda releva presque immédiatement sa tête posée sur son torse et balbutia mille excuses.

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était dangereux... gémit Link en se redressant sur ses coudes, le cœur battant la chamade.

Malgré son inquiétude apparente, la princesse était penchée vers lui et cela ne le rendait pas à l'aise.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que ça demandait autant d'équilibre.

Lorsqu'elle voulut s'écarter pour le laisser se relever, les cheveux de Zelda furent désagréablement tirés car ils s'étaient coincés dans la fermeture métallique de la ceinture thoracique de Link. S'ensuivit un mouvement de panique de la part des deux élus qui essayaient de les démêler. Mais à chaque fois, leurs doigts se touchaient et ils les retirent par pudeur si bien qu'à force, Zelda ordonna à son chevalier servant de se tenir tranquille et elle défit le petit nœud rapidement. Comme tous deux étaient bien trop confus, ils préférèrent ne plus parler et n'eurent qu'à se regarder brièvement pour comprendre qu'ils retournaient au château.

**oOo**

**Bon, la seule chose que je dirai ici sera ceci : J'espère que la dernière scène n'aura pas trop été cliché ni niaise, c'est vraiment ce que je veux éviter T_T**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**17\. Le Chevalier tient la liberté des consciences pour la base même d'un ordre juste et humain. Pour la défense de cette liberté, il est prêt à toutes les peines et à tous les sacrifices.**

oOo

Depuis plusieurs nuits, Link peinait à trouver le sommeil, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. Il lui arrivait parfois de rester éveiller plus d'une heure durant avant d'enfin s'endormir. Et même si le Prodige n'avait aucune réponse expliquant ce phénomène, il finit par le mettre sur le compte des températures qui augmentaient ; les soirées n'étaient plus aussi fraiches qu'avant et ne facilitaient donc pas l'endormissement. Pourtant, un étrange pressentiment le tiraillait par moments. Sans qu'il ne sache en trouver la cause, Link préféra rester sur ses gardes car il savait que son instinct le trompait rarement.

Un matin, il rejoignit la princesse et Impa pour le petit-déjeuner et fut aussitôt intrigué quand il ressentit l'ambiance pesante qui régnait. Le jeune homme prit silencieusement place à table et commençait à se servir lorsque la conseillère royale prit la parole.

\- J'ai appris une nouvelle inquiétante ce matin, Link. lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave, accoudée sur la table. À l'Est du lac Hylia serait apparue une étrange substance rouge et noire. En la touchant, des voyageurs trop curieux ont vu leur peau se faire ronger rapidement, comme si cette... chose les consumait.

L'hylien fronça les sourcils en prenant cette information avec beaucoup de sérieux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Un nouveau piège de la part des monstres ? Zelda prit la parole en tenant l'anse de sa tasse fumante :

\- Nous partirons aujourd'hui afin de l'examiner. Je ferai des prélèvements pour analyser ça dans mon Étude. Si c'est lié au retour de la Calamité, il faut à tout prix empêcher les hyruliens de s'en approcher.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux. la sermonna Impa, peu enthousiaste à l'idée que la princesse parte.

Link les observa débattre à ce propos : la détermination de Zelda demeurait sans faille, tout comme le refus de sa nourrice. Finalement, la jeune fille finit par se lever soudainement. Elle demanda à Link de venir la rejoindre devant ses appartements une fois qu'il aurait fini. Ce dernier ne put qu'assister à son départ soudain sans même pouvoir répondre. Il mit un bon quart d'heure avant de quitter la table. Link suivit l'injonction de sa damoiselle et mit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour rejoindre le couloir menant à ses appartements. Une fois arrivé, il patienta contre un mur en regardant à travers une fenêtre. Seuls quelques nuages couvraient le ciel ce jour-là.

Discrètement, la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit, une tête blonde en sortit puis scruta attentivement les environs sous le regard perdu du Prodige. Zelda lui attrapa alors le bras et le tira soudainement avant de refermer derrière elle.

\- Votre Altesse ? prononça Link, déstabilisé par ce comportement surprenant.

Immédiatement, elle lui fit signe de se taire et de la suivre à travers le couloir destiné uniquement aux membres de la famille royale et éventuellement aux gardes qui surveillaient. Mais cette fois-ci, la princesse avait dû les renvoyer car il n'y en avait aucun. Elle avait revêtu une demi-cape grise et portait un sac au préalable rempli de quelques vivres. Zelda emprunta un escalier isolé puis le descendit rapidement avec son ami jusqu'à arriver dans un long couloir peu éclairé. Au bout, une porte secrète menait à l'écurie royale et permettait au roi, par exemple, de fuir s'il cela devenait une nécessité. A ce moment-là, Link comprit.

\- Vous comptez partir malgré l'interdit de Dame Impa ? demanda-t-il, pantois.

\- J'ai demandé conseil à sire Oswald. répondit la princesse en sellant son cheval. Il m'a soutenue et m'a priée de lui apporter les résultats de mon analyse dès que possible. Il pense même qu'une future bataille approche...

Elle ancra ses yeux verts dans les siens en resserrant brusquement les sangles de son cheval. Link dut s'y plier. Son rôle était de la protéger et non d'avoir son mot à dire dans les affaires de la princesse.

\- Je dois aller chercher mon cheval. énonça-t-il après avoir pris du recul vis-à-vis de la situation.

\- Non, tu vas prendre le mien pour sortir d'ici. répliqua Zelda avec autorité en tirant sa monture de son box. Certes, les gardes se poseront quelques questions mais au moins, ils ne pourront pas rapporter à Impa le fait de m'avoir vue.

Le chevalier servant resta sans voix un instant. Pour lui, cette histoire était de la folie.

\- Et vous ? s'enquit-il de demander, inquiet.

\- Je me charge d'aller chercher Elzier. Je te rejoindrai en dehors de la citadelle.

\- Mais vous êtes facilement reconnaissable avec votre habit bleu...

La princesse eut un sourire à la fois malicieux et gêné.

\- Justement, à ce propos...

oOo

En ce début de matinée, les deux nouveaux gardes qui surveillaient les portes menant au château virent arriver une monture de couleur marron qui n'était autre que celle du Prodige en personne. En effet, le chevalier servant de la princesse se dirigeait vers eux et portait une demi-cape, sans doute pour se protéger du vent. Cet habit lui cachait à la fois une partie du torse mais aussi dissimulait en partie son visage de manière... fort inquiétante. À son approche, les gardes le laissèrent passer et purent admirer la beauté de la Lame Purificatrice sur son dos. Nul doute que c'était l'arme la plus belle de tous les temps.

Une fois qu'il les eut dépassés, le cavalier soupira de soulagement puis lança son cheval au trot en prenant soin d'éviter les rues trop encombrées. Une fois sortie de la citadelle, il parcourut un brin de chemin puis rejoignit un autre cavalier, assis derrière un arbre pour se cacher. La princesse retira aussitôt sa capuche puis esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas bien difficile.

\- C'était insensé... soupira Link en se relevant.

Il portait timidement sa simple chemise de lin et attendit que la princesse lui rende sa tunique pour se rhabiller. Et dire que les gardes l'avait pris pour un écuyer... Link avait caché ses cheveux sous une coiffe grossière et il avait appliqué de la suie sur certaines parties de son visage pour ne pas être reconnaissable. Plus jamais le chevalier ne voulait refaire une telle chose. Il avait maladroitement essuyé son "maquillage" pour être plus présentable. Zelda gagna le dos de sa monture, imitée par son ami.

\- Allons, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. décréta-t-il fermement. Dès qu'Impa se rendra compte de notre absence, elle nous fera chercher dans tout le royaume. Elle en est bien capable.

Ils se mirent en route pour le lac Hylia, ils firent trotter leurs chevaux car la destination n'était pas non plus la porte à côté... Zelda rassura son chevalier servant en lui affirmant qu'elle avait discrètement pris quelques provisions pour manger sur place. Ce ne serait pas grand-chose mais cela leur permettrait de ne pas être affamés toute la journée. Ils devraient arriver au lac un peu avant midi si tout se passait bien sur le chemin. Mais tout de même... Cette substance laissait la princesse perplexe. En privé, sa nourrice lui avait avoué que ça lui rappelait le jour où un Gardien hors de contrôle avait attaqué les Prodiges. Après avoir été vaincu, une fumée rouge et noire s'en était échappée.

\- Votre cheval me parait plus docile. constata Link en observant l'équidé, effectivement très calme.

Zelda lui frotta l'encolure.

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre tes judicieux conseils. Je lui ai même trouvé un nom.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea puis esquissa un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Son amie ne comprit pas sa réaction.

\- Est-ce si drôle pour que cela parvienne à te faire sourire ? lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- J'étais seulement content pour vous.

Les sourcils de la princesse se haussèrent, elle regarda sur le côté en se frottant nerveusement la joue.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose que de donner un nom à son cheval... se défendit Zelda qui ne savait comment aborder cette situation.

C'était pourtant simple pour Link.

\- Vous paraissiez épanouie en l'espace d'un instant. affirma-t-il en serrant légèrement plus fort ses rênes. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir en posant sa question. Zelda regarda son cheval avec une certaine fierté commune aux cavaliers.

\- Je l'ai nommé Tosca. lui apprit-elle en souriant. Je pensais qu'un nom peu ordinaire et dynamique lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Le chevalier acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Il aimait bien ce prénom qui était la preuve de ses meilleurs liens avec sa cavalière. Plus de deux heures plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin au lac Hylia mais n'empruntèrent pas le pont car la substance se trouvait sur la rive Est. Après une inspection minutieuse, Zelda finit par apercevoir la matière inquiétante qui partait de l'apex d'un rocher jusqu'à plonger dans l'eau calme et limpide du lac. L'hylienne sauta à terre, les sourcils froncés à cause de sa méfiance, puis elle marcha vers l'essence noire et rouge. Link la talonnait et restait sur ses gardes. Une fois qu'ils furent assez près, ils perçurent un infime son provenant de la substance et qui ressemblait à de vagues hurlements étouffés. Zelda en eut la chair de poule. D'une part, elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, d'autre part, elle percevait une aura néfaste entrer en confrontation avec elle. La princesse alla cueillir une mauvaise herbe non loin de là puis revint sur ses pas afin de la plonger dans cette matière inconnue et inquiétante. Aussitôt, la plante mourut et se désintégra.

\- Je m'en doutais... murmura la jeune fille qui blêmissait. Cette... chose est en lien avec Ganon.

Ses lèvres frémirent en prononçant son nom. Ce qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que sa corruption. La question qui se posait dorénavant était de savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait ici et comment elle avait bien pu apparaître. Rien autour des deux élus ne laissait penser que ce lieu pouvait être maudit. Il n'y avait même pas de monstres dans les environs. Avec prudence, Zelda sortit une fiole en verre plus une cuillère en métal, elle préleva un échantillon de cette corruption puis elle le mit au fond du récipient. Une fois cela fait, la princesse remarqua avec désemparement que sa cuillère avait rouillé.

\- Ne t'approche surtout pas, Link. le prévint-elle en se relevant.

Même si c'était d'une évidence, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui dire. Zelda voyait cette corruption d'un très mauvais œil. Elle prit même une photo pour ensuite la montrer à Impa, voire Pru'ha. Il y avait pourtant autre chose qui titillait Link depuis leur arrivée. Son épée semblait réagir et émettait de rares vibrations. Il la dégaina et découvrit avec stupeur que la familière lueur bleue brillait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui en était l'origine.

\- Incroyable... souffla Zelda en s'approchant. Se pourrait-il qu'elle réagisse à la corruption ? Après tout, la Lame Purificatrice est capable d'absorber le Mal. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse en sa présence...

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait éliminer cette corruption ?

Son amie prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle serait vraiment embarrassée que l'épée de légende rouille à cause de ça. Non, ça lui paraissait impossible. Une telle arme empreint d'une magie divine aussi puissante ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer par cette substance du Malin. Zelda demanda à Link de toucher la corruption de la pointe de son épée. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'en approcha, imperturbable. Le Héros chargea son arme en énergie, prit la fusée à deux mains puis la brandit au-dessus de la corruption qu'il fixait intensément. D'un geste vif, il planta dedans la Lame Purificatrice, un souffle brûlant s'en échappa brusquement et balaya ses cheveux. Des hurlements morbides résonnèrent autour des élus des déesses et la corruption commença à se dissiper en fumée noire et rouge. La Lame Purificatrice produisit une forte vibration et d'un coup, elle commença à s'en imprégner. Au fur et à mesure, son éclat devint de plus en plus éblouissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, juste un parterre où la nature était morte.

\- _Le Mal a été détruit, maître_. annonça simplement Fay.

Zelda vint s'accroupir auprès de l'herbe morte, posa sa main dessus puis la retira vivement par réflexe. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle toucha à nouveau le sol puis soupira de soulagement.

\- Cette épée ne cessera de me surprendre. Elle a purifié si facilement la corruption...

Link replaça calmement l'arme dans fourreau. Même s'il ne le montrait pas explicitement, il avait aussi été stupéfait. Au moins, plus aucun voyageur ne serait blessé. Alors que le jeune homme se perdait dans ses pensées, Zelda grimaça puis plaqua une main sur son front avant de s'asseoir. Son ami réagit aussitôt.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il en cherchant à lire sur son visage.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... bredouilla la princesse en se ressaisissant. Durant un instant, ma tête s'est mise à tourner et j'ai été sous l'emprise de violents frissons.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. En vérité, elle avait très bien assimilé cette réaction à la corruption. Était-ce un avertissement de Ganon ? Ou peut-être avait-elle inhalé de fines particules émanant de la corruption ? Dans ce cas, Link aurait dû avoir les mêmes symptômes. Or ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Vous devriez manger quelque chose. lui suggéra sérieusement ce dernier.

Zelda se frotta une tempe pour chasser ses précédents étourdissements.

\- N'est-ce pas là ton estomac qui parle ? répliqua-t-elle pour alléger l'ambiance pesante.

Le blond se montra tout de même un peu embarrassé et posa une main sur son ventre en détournant la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas écarter cette hypothèse. avoua-t-il sans oser regarder son amie.

Cela parvint à arracher un sourire à la princesse qui quitta le rocher et marcha en direction des chevaux.

\- Allons déjeuner de ce pas. déclara-t-elle. Ensuite, nous rentrerons au château et je me lancerai aussitôt dans mes analyses.

Link lui emboita le pas et ils remontèrent sur les équidés afin de trouver un endroit calme à l'abri du vent pour manger. Ils finirent par trouver une petite colline en haut de laquelle ils pique-niquèrent tranquillement. D'ici, ils avaient une très belle vue sur le château et sa région malgré le ciel qui se couvrait rapidement. Si bien qu'il commença à tomber une légère pluie. Les deux amis terminèrent leur simple repas et s'apprêtaient à repartir quand ce fut l'averse. Ils se réfugièrent sous l'unique arbre à quelques mètres d'eux, juste à côté de deux réceptacles d'offrande. N'étant pas correctement équipés pour affronter ce temps, ils durent se résigner à attendre la fin de la pluie. Tous deux s'assirent contre le tronc pour bénéficier de la protection des multiples feuilles.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il pleuvrait, j'aurais mis des vêtements plus adaptés... se désola Zelda en collant l'arrière de sa tête contre l'écorce. Impa va être folle d'inquiétude...

La seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer était de savoir que Link était avec sa protégée. Cependant, ce dernier finit par s'endormir contre l'arbre à cause de ses nuits de sommeil raccourcies. En le voyant ainsi, Zelda fut à la fois déstabilisée mais aussi attendrie car jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans une telle position de faiblesse. Elle se plut à penser que les rôles étaient inversés durant sa sieste. Mais rapidement, la princesse se sermonna de songer à une telle chose car elle savait très bien qu'en cas d'attaque surprise, elle serait incapable de se protéger avec lui. Les combats n'étaient pas un jeu, s'imaginer combattre ne devrait pas l'être aussi.

Ce n'est qu'une petite heure plus tard que Link émergea de sa courte sieste. Il fut bien confus de s'être laissé aller de la sorte mais sa damoiselle le rassura en lui affirmant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave.

\- La pluie n'est pas près de s'arrêter. soupira Zelda face aux nuages sombres qui les surplombaient. J'ose espérer que nous rentrerons avant la nuit.

\- Les averses de juin ne sont jamais très longues. l'informa Link en se levant.

Zelda l'observa dégainer son épée puis commencer à s'exercer pour ne pas perdre la main. Elle esquissa un sourire ; pour une fois qu'elle apprenait de lui. L'hylienne put aussi découvrir les séries de mouvements qu'effectuer les chevaliers pour s'entraîner. Link était adroit et rapide. Il ne semblait pas faire un seul geste de trop, il maitrisait parfaitement son arme. Émettre ses exclamations étouffées ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça malgré la présence de la princesse. Link savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Zelda connaissait l'ampleur et les enjeux des devoirs des chevaliers. Alors commencer à se moquer d'eux à cause de simples bruits, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, le cœur de la princesse finit rapidement par s'alourdir. Ah... La voilà encore face au talent du Héros. Ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient en mauvais termes ressurgissait et lui compressait la poitrine.

\- J'ai assisté à certains de tes combats depuis que tu es chargé de ma protection. commença-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Tu te bats si bien que je comprends aisément pourquoi l'épée de légende t'a reconnu comme maître.

Link fendit l'air une nouvelle fois de son arme, dos à son amie qu'il écoutait tout de même attentivement.

\- Tu as fourni tant d'efforts pour parvenir jusqu'ici. poursuivit Zelda en hochant doucement la tête. Tu as dû te faire une place au sein des chevaliers, puis au sein de la garde royale parmi les nobles.

Elle finit par baisser la tête afin de fixer ses pieds. Le jeune homme tournoya sur lui-même et donna un coup horizontal.

\- C'est admirable... Tu as réussi à te faire respecter après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées. Jusqu'à devenir Prodige puis chevalier servant de la fille de ton roi... Combien de personnes t'envient-elles ?

Link sentit sa voix trembler à la fin de sa phrase pendant que Zelda s'entremêlait les doigts à cause de sa nervosité. Lentement, il abaissa son arme pour cesser son exercice puis il se tourna vers elle, touché par son état d'âme.

\- Link, j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement. le pria-t-elle sans oser le regarder. Tu as décidé de suivre les traces de ton père, chevalier dévolu à son roi. Mais si... Si tu n'avais été pas aussi talentueux, si tu n'avais aucune aptitude pour te battre et que ton entourage ne cessait de te dire que tu devais impérativement devenir chevalier malgré cela...

Zelda marqua une pause en fermant un court instant les yeux.

\- Aurais-tu choisi la même voie ?

Le chevalier dévisagea son amie, ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand il comprit le fond de ses pensées. Cela l'affligea profondément. Link s'approcha de la princesse et s'accroupit devant elle, par déférence.

\- Je pense que nous avons tous notre place sur ce monde. énonça-t-il d'une voix douce malgré le bruit de la pluie. Si la mienne n'était pas auprès des chevaliers, j'aurais cherché ma véritable vocation en dépit de ce que pouvait en penser mon entourage.

Il se frotta nerveusement le bras en voyant que cela ne parvenait pas à réconforter sa damoiselle.

\- Vous savez, je serais certainement devenu forgeron ou bien charpentier, comme mon grand-père. Si telle avait été ma nature, je m'en serais accommodé. Les autres peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, ce ne sont pas eux qui vont écrire les lignes de nos vies.

Link chercha le regard de son amie qui s'obstinait à le fuir. Et pourtant, suite à sa dernière phrase, elle osa ancrer ses yeux dans les siens et eut un pincement au cœur. Il y avait tant d'empathie à travers le regard du jeune homme qu'elle en oublia la pluie et la fraicheur de l'air. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle de telles paroles ? Les larmes lui montèrent inexorablement aux yeux et vinrent silencieusement couler sur ses joues, prenant de court Link qui s'affola.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer ! lui affirma-t-il en secouant les mains devant lui en guise de négation. Ce n'était pas mon intention...

\- Je le sais bien... murmura Zelda en s'essuyant avec nonchalance, honteuse de se dévoiler ainsi et dans une telle situation. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

Elle laissa échapper un triste hoquet de sanglot qui tordit les tripes de Link. Oubliant les distances et les classes sociales, il lui prit les mains et les serra avec respect. Ce geste de réconfort laissa la princesse sans voix car elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

\- S'il vous plait, ne vous comparez pas à moi. la conjura-t-il du fond du cœur. Ne vous laissez pas accabler par la pression et les mauvaises langues.

Link parlait en connaissance de cause puisque lui-même s'était abandonné aux sanglots le jour où la princesse l'avait violemment rejeté. La chaleur de ses mains eut l'effet de consoler Zelda et d'arrêter ses pleurs. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait mieux la comprendre ? Leur destin et leurs devoirs sont les mêmes. Et tous deux sont chaque jour exposés aux regards critique et médisant de la Cour.

\- Merci, Link. le gratifia-t-elle d'un timide sourire. Je suis soulagée de constater que tu me comprennes...

La princesse souffrait, il le voyait d'autant plus ce jour-là. Certes, Link avait compris que le regard et les critiques de la Cour approfondissaient son trouble moral. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose dont Zelda ne voulait pas parler. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était le roi en personne. La princesse souffrait de l'absence d'empathie de la part de son père qui ne la comprenait pas. Peu à peu, l'averse s'atténuait autour d'eux pour ne devenir qu'une fine bruine. Link lâcha les mains de son amie puis se releva pour observer les environs. Ils pourraient bientôt se remettre en route. Tous deux patientèrent encore une dizaine de minutes dans un silence reposant puis ils rejoignirent leurs montures pour revenir au château. Nul besoin de préciser à quel point Impa fut furieuse de les revoir revenir ainsi après avoir bravé son interdiction. Zelda ne manqua pas de lui montrer la photo prise et l'échantillon qu'elle avait récolté. Sa nourrice la sermonna pour cet acte d'imprudence de sa part et la somma de rester tout particulièrement vigilante avec ce qu'elle appelait la _Corruption_. Impa se retourna ensuite vivement vers Link et croisa les bras.

\- Je pensais que le Héros était conscient des dangers actuels. dit-elle sèchement. Ton devoir était de retenir la princesse au château, pas de la soutenir dans son projet.

Il préféra détourner le regard et ne pas répondre. Seulement Impa poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Je suis vraiment en colère, Prodige hylien ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Durant ton absence, un conseil de guerre a eu lieu de toute urgence !

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Comment ?!

\- Une nouvelle armée de créatures maléfiques est apparue ce midi. lui apprit-elle d'une voix ferme. Ils sont des milliers, des lynels auraient même été aperçus. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation ?!

Honteux, Link serra les poings sans oser la regarder. Alors voilà qu'elle était la cause de son mauvais pressentiment, le matin même...

\- Demain, les trois quarts des chevaliers et soldats du château seront mobilisés pour la bataille ainsi que la quasi-totalité des troupes d'Akkala plus les guerriers des autres peuples. L'heure n'est pas aux caprices de la princesse, Link !

Zelda voulait répliquer qu'elle n'avait fait tout ça que dans le but de faire avancer les recherches et de protéger sa population. La sheikah ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Va immédiatement te reposer. ordonna-t-elle avec autorité au chevalier. J'espère que cela te servira de leçon.

Le visage sombre, Link passa à côté d'elle puis partit en direction de sa chambre sans rien dire. La princesse voulut le rattraper mais Impa l'en défendit formellement.

\- Voyez par vous-même. Link est certes votre chevalier servant mais il a aussi ses obligations de capitaine de la garde royale. rajouta la conseillère du roi en adressa un regard dur à sa protégée. Tâchez d'y penser la prochaine fois.

La gorge nouée, Zelda baissa la tête et murmura quelques excuses avant de partir à son tour vers ses appartements, le cœur de nouveau lourd.

oOo

**Bon ! J'ai eu grand mal à commencer ce chapitre car je ne savais pas comment le mener... J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le moment sous la pluie car il est particulièrement important, je trouve. Et puis cet aspect d'Impa à la fin ! Même si elle s'est montrée sèche et sévère, j'apprécie la voir ainsi. **

**Au prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action ! Normalement X) **


	21. Chapitre 20

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais rappeler deux choses primordiales. Déjà, je répète que j'ai agrandi la carte d'Hyrule et j'ai changé certaines distances (elles peuvent aussi avoir été raccourcies, ce sera le cas pour l'un des chapitres finaux). Et ensuite, il faut que vous sachiez que les batailles au Moyen-Age ne duraient jamais des heures car les chevaliers n'étant pas des machines, ils se fatiguent relativement vite à cause du poids de leur armure. Voilà, c'est tout donc ne venez pas me dire "Ah gnagna mais c'est trop court" Bah non, je suis juste réaliste x)

oOo

**Code d'honneur du chevalier :**

**18\. Il défend au quotidien et en toute situation les valeurs du Chevalier.**

oOo

Ce sentiment d'insécurité, Link le connaissait parfaitement. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait sur ce champ de bataille. Car il n'était pas rare qu'il en fasse des cauchemars, certaines nuits. Tous ces cris d'agonie, l'odeur du sang et de la mort resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire toute sa vie. Mais telle était la voie qu'il avait choisie dès son enfance.

Dans la salle d'armes, Link attrapa un arc royal et un carquois. Dans son dos, un mécanisme ingénieux permettait à l'arme d'être aimantée et de pouvoir être attrapée plus facilement. Il avait correctement serré les sangles de son armure et s'était assuré qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Ses semblables se hâtaient autour de lui pour finir de se préparer. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, personne ne parlait, seuls les cliquetis des armures et de l'équipement résonnaient entre les murs. Cette bataille serait sans doute la plus rude et la plus meurtrière depuis que Link était sous les ordres du roi. Tous les peuples avaient mis à disposition des combattants, tous les Prodiges participeraient à l'assaut. Face à eux, il y aurait des moblins, bokoblins, lézalfos... mais aussi des lynels. Ces derniers étaient redoutables et presque invincibles pour la majorité des guerriers. Le conseil de guerre avait donc mis au point une stratégie pour limiter les pertes. Les troupes d'Akkala apporteraient une batterie réunissant une vingtaine de canons. Mais leur transport nécessiterait un jour entier... Le véritable combat n'aurait lieu que le lendemain. Les guerriers devraient donc monter un camp pour passer la nuit. La question restait de savoir si leurs ennemis étaient capables de les attaquer lâchement à la tombée du jour.

Link ferma un court instant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son unique objectif. Son rythme cardiaque était plus rapide, tout comme sa respiration. Son père et ses amis avaient eux aussi été mobilisés. Le jeune homme se battrait pour la première fois avec son père. Ou du moins, sur le même champ de bataille. Il attrapa son casque, le cala sous son bras puis partit en direction des écuries pour chercher Elzier, son brave compagnon. Dans le château, de nombreux chevaliers ou soldats couraient de droite à gauche avec une précipitation manifestant aisément leur pression. L'heure du départ approchait à grand pas. Une fois dans l'écurie, Link tira son cheval hors de son box puis le conduisit calmement jusqu'en bas de la forteresse où se réunissaient plusieurs régiments, dont le sien. Un officier de son grade s'approcha de lui.

\- Nous seront prêts à partir d'ici dix minutes. lui annonça-t-il simplement.

Link hocha la tête, mit son casque, posa un pied dans son étrier et se hissa sur le dos de son cheval. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de saluer Zelda, il regrettait de ne pas voir son amie avant de partir. Autour de lui, les proches des autres gardes royaux venaient les voir et leur souhaitaient bien du courage. Link ne pourrait rejoindre son père qu'une fois la forteresse quittée.

Les troupes de soldats et de chevaliers s'assemblaient dans une effervescence bourdonnante et impressionnante. Chacun fignolait ses derniers préparatifs, réajustait son équipement ou calmait son cheval, s'ils avaient la chance d'en avoir un. Aux portes de la ville, des guerrières gerudos et des soldats zoras les attendaient, eux aussi prêts pour la bataille. La princesse hylienne circulait entre les centaines d'hommes, les dévisageait mais finissait toujours pas soupirer et reprendre son chemin. Elle savait qu'une partie d'entre eux ne reviendrait pas et ne reverrait plus la citadelle. C'était toujours ainsi, hélas... Parmi les gardes royaux, Zelda trouva enfin son chevalier servant et une expression inquiète s'installa sur son visage. D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers lui.

Link portait donc son armure de chevalier, surmontée d'un habit témoignant de son appartenance à la garde royale. Sa tunique de Prodige était restée dans son armoire pour ne pas l'abîmer. Son cheval faisait quelques pas sur place comme s'il montrait de l'impatience. Ou peut-être de l'anxiété ? Zelda arriva à sa hauteur, les mains jointes, et tous deux s'échangèrent un long regard, plongés dans le silence malgré les éclats de voix des hommes autour. Quel moment si singulier... Même si Link était l'élu de la Lame Purificatrice et qu'il était Prodige, il n'en restait pas moins un homme vulnérable. Le tir d'une arbalète pouvait lui prendre la vie en une fraction de seconde. La moindre inattention, si humaine soit-elle, pouvait très bien être lourde de conséquences. Link n'était pas à l'abri de tout ça.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure. commença Zelda qui cachait difficilement son état soucieux. D'après nos éclaireurs, les monstres seraient presque deux fois plus nombreux que la dernière fois... Des lynels blancs auraient même été vus.

Zelda baissa la tête. Ces créatures tout droit sorties de l'enfer seraient les plus dévastatrices. Très peu d'hommes seraient en mesure de les affronter.

\- Je vais prier toute la journée en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux. déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

L'hylienne vint inconsciemment caresser l'encolure du cheval. Sa poitrine sembla se compresser à cause du stress, son cœur accéléra légèrement. Zelda leva les yeux et vint les ancrer dans ceux du jeune homme. N'importe qui aurait pu lire de l'impassibilité sur son visage. Mais la princesse y voyait du calme et un regard bienveillant à son égard, ce qui sut l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Je souhaite te voir revenir. Dans le meilleur état, si possible...

Pour la remercier, Link hocha calmement la tête et observa un général lorsque celui-ci cria les ordres. Le départ était imminent. Les fantassins devaient passer devant. Le temps pressait fortement, Zelda se plaça juste à côté de son ami. Doucement, elle tira un mouchoir de sa poche et vint l'enrouler autour de l'arc de Link avant de faire un nœud. Finalement, elle fit un pas en arrière, les yeux embués.

\- Il appartenait à ma mère. lui apprit-elle tandis que le jeune homme était pris de court. Même si je doute qu'il revienne intact, j'espère que ce mouchoir te portera chance...

Le blond resta sans voix face à ce geste qui sut lui retirer un certain poids de la poitrine. Son cœur avait sans doute une autre raison de s'emballer. Link lui offrit un discret sourire, touché par ce geste empli de sens. Dans de tels moments, son rôle de chevalier servant prenait tout son sens et le rendait fier. Certes, les autres chevaliers avaient leurs fiancées, leurs femmes ou même leurs parents pour les encourager. Mais lui, il était soutenu par la princesse en personne. Son amie. Sa compagne de destin. L'unique personne à même de le comprendre. Cela n'avait pas de prix.

\- Merci, votre Altesse. la remercia Link pendant qu'il empoignait fermement les rênes.

Face à sa réaction positive, Zelda sourit à son tour et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse passer. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois intensément puis le Prodige poussa une petite exclamation pour que son cheval avance et rejoigne les autres. La princesse l'observa s'éloigner et se décala pour laisser passer les guerriers. Ils étaient tous si silencieux... Chacun prenait la menace avec grand sérieux. Zelda posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que l'armée disparaisse de son champ de vision. Les jambes vacillantes, elle regagna le château afin de se consacrer à la prière. Impa resterait auprès d'elle pour la protéger en l'absence de Link. Les heures à venir s'annonçaient bien longues...

oOo

Cela faisait dorénavant une demi-heure que les combattants se dirigeaient vers le Nord d'Hyrule. Ils étaient sans doute un millier en comptant les divers peuples. Seules les troupes d'Akkala manquaient encore à l'appel. Mais voir cette immense formation se déplacer était sans doute la chose la plus incroyable à observer : elle semblait s'allonger en une file interminable. Au centre de celle-ci, Link mit bien longtemps avant de trouver son père et de le rejoindre.

\- Je suis ému, c'est la première fois que je vais me battre aux côtés de mon fils. se réjouit Karl sur le dos de son cheval. Tu as fière allure, Link !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout simplement car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les piétinements des chevaliers autour faisaient vibrer le sol et fuir la faune environnante. Karl finit par remarquer le mouchoir accroché à l'arc de son fil, ce qui lui arracha un sourire malicieux. Il fit rapprocher sa monture de la sienne et lui donna un coup de coude amical.

\- Eh bien ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais fait une belle rencontre.

Karl adressa un clin d'œil à son fils qui haussa les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Allons, ne fais pas l'ignorant... A quelle demoiselle appartient ce mouchoir ? Une citadine ?

Link comprit enfin à quoi il faisait allusion, son attention se porta sur le morceau de tissu puis il tourna la tête pour se dérober au regard inquisiteur de son père.

\- Allons, dis-moi comment est-elle ! Ça a dû te revigorer, pas vrai ?

Les joues du jeune homme prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était le bien de la princesse... De plus, Link sentait que des oreilles mal intentionnées écoutaient leur discussion.

\- Une amie me l'a prêté pour toute la durée de la bataille. répondit enfin le jeune capitaine.

\- Une amie ?

Karl soupira. Il s'y attendait, au fond. Si cela pouvait apaiser son fils avant le combat, cela lui convenait.

\- Au fait, le village aimerait te remercier une nouvelle fois pour ta dernière intervention. dit-il en revenant plus sérieux. Ta mère voudrait te revoir bientôt.

\- Tant qu'elle ne vient pas à la citadelle... Pour le moment, je n'ai pas obtenu de permission. Il va vous falloir patienter plusieurs semaines.

Pour autant, Link avait lui aussi très envie de revenir quelques jours chez lui pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Mais son devoir passait avant tout. Karl en était conscient.

\- Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra, ne t'inquiète pas. lui assura-t-il en souriant. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi, après tout ! Mais n'oublie pas de venir nous voir avant ta mort.

Cette blague pour le moins morbide fit rire le chevalier face à l'expression outrée de son fils qui le somma sur le champ de ne plus dire de telles atrocités. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Les heures et les paysages défilèrent jusqu'à leur destination : une forêt située à une lieue du futur potentiel champ de bataille. Les guerriers y montèrent leur camp en veillant à ne pas mélanger les peuples. Surtout les gerudos qui empêchaient la majorité des hommes de les approcher sous peine de les punir durement. Fort heureusement, les zoras et les gorons semblaient plus enclins à la discussion même si Mipha avait pour ordre de son père de rester protégée par ses soldats, dans sa tente. Elle était la princesse, hors de question qu'il puisse lui arriver le moindre incident. Durant la journée, Link avait retrouvé ses deux amis et s'était exercé à l'épée avec eux pour passer le temps. Les troupes d'Akkala n'arriveraient que dans la nuit et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Le soir, ils allumèrent un feu, comme d'autres petits groupes malgré les quelques torches disséminées çà et là, et ils s'assirent devant pour partager leur simple repas distribué.

La douce chaleur d'été leur apportait un certain réconfort et rendait paradoxalement l'ambiance conviviale. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre les gros rires de certains hommes ou même des exclamations dans la forêt. Tout le monde voulait abaisser la tension présente.

\- Je n'ai pas pu embrasser Ondine avant mon départ... se désola Conrad en prenant sa tête entre les mains. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure à mon retour...

\- Qui est Ondine ? demanda Link en tenant sa brochette de viande.

Gautier, assis à sa droite, avala sa boisson, s'essuya la bouche puis répondit :

\- La fille d'un baron. Il l'a rencontrée lors d'un tour de garde à la citadelle.

\- Gautier, toi tu es chanceux. grommela le brun avec jalousie. Anaë est ici, vous pouvez continuer à vous voir.

Le blond en profita d'ailleurs pour leur proposer de rencontrer sa fiancée, ce qu'ils acceptèrent par curiosité. Ses amis se demandaient à quoi elle pouvait ressembler et si elle était aussi musclée que les autres gerudos. Gautier promit qu'elle viendrait le voir dans la soirée, les présentations pourraient se faire à ce moment-là.

\- Il parait que tu es en première ligne demain, Link. s'inquiéta alors Conrad en se penchant vers lui. C'est risqué d'autant exposer l'un des Prodiges...

Le jeune homme sut où il voulait en venir.

\- On m'a demandé de montrer l'exemple pour donner du courage aux autres combattants. lui apprit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas discuter les ordres qui viennent de mes supérieurs.

Gautier fut indigné.

\- Mais tu es le Prodige hylien ! Tu es censé avoir le plus de pouvoir, non ?!

Son jeune ami s'immobilisa en fixant les bûches du feu. Son expression parut s'assombrir.

\- N'oublie pas qu'à leurs yeux, je ne suis qu'un simple pion. répliqua-t-il froidement. Une fois Ganon vaincu, ils m'éclipseront du château.

Un voile de peine passa sur le visage du brun qui posa une main au sol pour prendre appui.

\- Tout ça parce que le peuple préférerait suivre les pas de leur Héros, leur sauveur... Ils ont peur que tu uses de ce pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Link baissa la tête en haussant une nouvelle fois ses épaules. Il empoigna une touffe d'herbe qu'il jeta machinalement dans le feu. Parfois, les nobles étaient vraiment stupides à penser qu'à leur emprise sur le peuple. Jamais Link n'avait eu l'intention de leur voler leur place.

\- Bonsoir les garçons. les salua Karl en venant s'asseoir juste à côté de Gautier. Vous avez bien mangé ?

\- Ce n'est pas fameux mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre. soupira Conrad en se redressant correctement. Ils ne vont pas faire appel à des chefs cuisiniers pour un tel événement.

\- Malheureusement...

Link se leva et partit vers ses affaires entreposées dix mètres plus loin. Il y prit sa gourde d'eau et but quelques goulées pour se réhydrater. Lorsqu'il perçut une présence derrière lui, il fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec son double, adossé au tronc d'un arbre. Le jeune homme fut si surpris de le voir ainsi qu'il sursauta puis se frotta les yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas... Il voyait bien l'adulte sous forme de fantôme.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Son interlocuteur croisa les bras.

\- Demain, tu perdras quelqu'un de cher. annonça-t-il brutalement et sans ménagement.

Le souffle de Link se coupa et son ventre se tordit horriblement. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

\- Qui... Qui ça ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, choqué.

Le regard de l'adulte glissa vers le petit groupe près du feu, Link fit de même et tomba sur Gautier.

\- Impossible...

\- C'est pourtant vrai. poursuivit son double en se décollant de l'arbre. Cette mort, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher et je l'ai grandement regrettée. Après elle, quelque chose a changé chez moi.

Le visage du jeune chevalier avait blêmi. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse arriver une telle chose, Gautier avait encore toute la vie devant lui ! Link serra les poings et déclara :

\- Demain, je veillerai sur lui ! Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver.

\- N'oublie pas non plus ton devoir. le prévint l'adulte avec un regard dur. Car les conséquences pourraient être encore plus dramatiques.

Le jeune capitaine hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je ne m'éloignerai pas de mes objectifs premiers. Mais je laisserai encore moins un être cher mourir sous mes yeux.

Le fantôme l'observa un long moment pour lire à travers ses pensées. Une fois de plus, la tristesse passa à travers son regard puis il disparut sans autres mots. Aussitôt, Link courut rejoindre son ami, le cœur battant la chamade à cause du stress. Il ne laisserait pas Gautier périr. Le Prodige ne pouvait se le permettre.

oOo

L'armée se leva aux aurores, les canons étaient arrivés tard dans la nuit ainsi que les renforts d'Akkala. Tous les guerriers se mirent en route, les cinq Prodiges menaient la marche en direction de la plaine où se dérouleraient les combats. L'air devenait peu à peu irrespirable malgré l'habituelle et douce fraicheur du matin. Les troupes gravirent une large colline où au loin, derrière, se trouvaient leurs ennemis. Les deux camps s'attendaient déjà à ce qui allait se passer. La confrontation était proche. Arrivés en haut du relief, les guerriers se mirent en ligne et observèrent l'horizon. C'est alors qu'ils virent l'étendue de monstres se présenter à eux. La pente qui menait sur la plaine était légère et leur donnait un premier avantage non négligeable. Les canons prirent place sans plus tarder.

\- Nous y sommes. prononça gravement Urbosa en empoignant son cimeterre des sept joyeux en plus de son bouclier.

\- Ils sont plus nombreux que nous. souligna Revali, les yeux plissés. J'espère que le plan a été choisi pour y pallier.

Le combat s'engagerait lorsque les canons commenceraient à tirer sur les troupes ennemies. Ce devrait engendrer des premières pertes de leur côté et disperser les créatures du Mal. Sur son cheval, Link observait durement ses adversaires. Il y avait bien une vingtaine de lynels blancs. Certes, sur plus d'un millier de monstres, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Mais leur capacité de destruction dépassait largement celles des moblins. Le Prodige regarda derrière lui ses combattants alliés et scruta quelques visages. Il savait ce que tous attendaient de lui. Sous lui, Elzier ressentait la tension de la situation et fit quelques pas sur le côté, incontrôlés par son cavalier. D'un geste vif, Link dégaina la Lame Purificatrice puis la brandit au-dessus de lui en faisait cabrer son cheval pour être vu de tous.

\- Pour Hyrule ! s'époumona Daruk en levant ses bras musclés.

Des centaines de cris résonnèrent dans leurs rangs et tous s'élancèrent corps et âme dans la bataille. Aussitôt, les canonniers engagèrent le combat et tirèrent sur les ennemis qui s'étaient eux aussi mis à courir. Revali et ses semblables s'envolèrent en s'armant de leurs arcs, les chevaliers lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop à la suite de Link et tirèrent leur épées de leur fourreau. Devant eux, les boulets de canon explosaient les parterres de sol et soulevaient avec eux les monstres qui se trouvaient dessus. Des dizaines et des dizaines de ces créatures étaient tombées en l'espace de quelques instants. Il restait encore une centaine de mètre avant le choc. Elzier galopait de toutes ses forces, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante tandis que son cavalier se tenait prêt à l'assaut. Il avait enlevé les pieds de ses étriers pour se tenir prêt à sauter sur son premier adversaire. Les troupes de lézalfos étaient les premières car ils se déplaçaient bien plus vite. Link comptait les dernières secondes de répit qui lui restait.

L'instant précédant son saut, un visage lui apparut à l'esprit et fit ralentir ses rapides battements cardiaques.

D'un coup, Link se propulsa dans les airs puis planta son épée dans l'abdomen d'un premier ennemi. Le choc entre les deux armées fut violent, les cris fusaient de toute part, les chevaux percutaient et piétinaient certains monstres qui avaient chuté. Mais le Prodige hylien préférait rester à pied pour épargner la vie à son cheval et avoir plus de possibilités dans l'enchaînement de ses attaques. De son bouclier, il parait les assauts des lézalfos et contre-attaquait dès qu'il voyait la moindre ouverture chez eux. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour tacher son armure du sang de ses ennemis. Les canons tiraient dorénavant sur les monstres les plus éloignés des alliés. Les Piafs, eux, volaient haut dans le ciel pour éviter les boulets et visaient de leurs arcs toutes les créatures à leur portée.

Alors que Link se battait, un moblin blanc apparut subitement devant et vint écraser sa lourde masse sur lui. Le Prodige sauta sur le côté et trancha profondément la peau de son bras armé. Le monstre poussa un cri de souffrance et élança son pied pour le frapper. Une puissante masse vint percuter le moblin et lui brisa l'échine sous la force du coup. C'était un goron qui avait foncé sur lui pour venir en aide au Prodige. Link le remercia du regard puis poursuivit son combat. A ses côtés, un soldat tomba et rendit son dernier soupir dans un long râle. Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à son meurtrier puis se jeta sur lui en criant avant d'enfoncer la Lame Purificatrice dans son ventre. Le bokoblin ouvrit la bouche en signe de souffrance mais se raidit bien vite. Link retira son épée puis enchaina ses ennemis.

De l'autre côté de la bataille, Urbosa se battait en usant autant de son arme que de son pouvoir de foudre lorsqu'elle se trouvait en difficulté. Quant à Daruk, sa protection lui assurait un soutien solide et lui permettait de se battre contre l'un des vingt lynels, appuyé par Revali dans le ciel. Les canons avaient cessé le feu, les Piafs avaient dorénavant bien plus de libertés dans leurs actions. Seulement Link se fraya un chemin pour éliminer lui aussi les lynels car il en était l'un des seuls capables d'y parvenir. Il dut pourfendre quelques bokoblins pour arriver à son premier véritable ennemi. Sans hésiter, Link bondit sur son dos et le frappa de toutes ses forces pour le blesser le plus possible. La bête démoniaque rugit de colère et se débattit en piétinant sans état d'âme les cadavres autour de lui. Le Prodige fut éjecté de son dos et tomba lourdement au sol en gémissant. D'un coup, il roula pour éviter l'épée bestiale qui s'abattait sur lui et il se releva en empoignant fermement son arme. Une flèche vint se planter dans l'œil du lynel et le fit cabrer en hurlant férocement. La précision de Revali était effroyable... Link l'en remercierait plus tard. Il acheva son ennemi en lui transperçant l'abdomen.

_Demain, tu perdras quelqu'un de cher._

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et son cœur rata un battement. Gautier ! Mais comment le retrouver au sein d'une bataille aussi dense ?! Link leva son épée vers le ciel et activa son pouvoir pour provoquer un vif éclat, ce qui alerta certains piafs. L'un comprit que le Prodige hylien avait besoin d'aide alors il plongea vers lui et atterrit une fois que le blond se fut débarrassé de quelques monstres.

\- J'ai besoin d'une vue aérienne ! s'exclama-t-il pour couvrir les cris et le bruit des armes.

\- Bien reçu !

Le piaf noir lui présenta son dos et Link sauta dessus avant qu'ils ne s'envolent. Le chevalier remplaça son épée par son arc et abattit des ennemis de là où il se trouvait tout en cherchant son ami des yeux. Dans cette mare d'hommes et de monstres, comment le reconnaître ? Link brandit son arc et visa le moblin qui s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à un soldat. Il mourut instantanément.

\- Dis-moi si tu vois un chevalier combattant aux côtés d'une gerudo, je t'en prie ! implora-t-il au piaf alors que les minutes défilaient.

De sa vue affinée, ce dernier scruta le sol comme le ferait un faucon pèlerin en quête de sa proie.

\- Je pense l'avoir trouvé, là-bas !

Du bout de son aile, il pointa un chevalier qui se battait avec ferveur aux côtés de femmes musclées. C'était bien Gautier mais Conrad ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Ils avaient dû être séparés. Le piaf mena le Prodige jusqu'à lui puis le laissa sauter à terre afin de courir vers son ami.

\- Gautier ! cria Link en arrivant près de lui.

\- Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Gautier para soudainement l'attaque d'un lézalfos et le projeta en arrière pour se défendre. Link n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, il engageait déjà le combat contre un nouveau monstre agressif et coriace. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait les arrières de son ami. Seulement, après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné où la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, Link constata que le chevalier s'éloignait peu à peu de lui pour poursuivre le combat. Un moblin blanc se dressa alors devant Gautier et le frappa à l'aide d'une épée volée à un garde royal certainement mort. Le blond fut propulsé au sol et lâcha son bouclier par la même occasion.

\- Non ! s'écria Link quand le moblin brandit son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

Aussitôt, le Héros planta son épée dans le sol, tira son arc et une flèche mais dut rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque d'un bokoblin bleu. A peine relevé, il banda son arc et visa le moblin, au loin. Le projectile l'atteignit en pleine tête et le tua sur le coup, sauvant la vie à son ami toujours au sol. Gautier se tourna vivement vers son compagnon, le visage blême et les lèvres frémissantes. Il lui était si reconnaissant... Cependant, Link n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le boomerang à trois lames d'un lézalfos. L'arme rebondit sur son armure mais vint percuter son visage par la suite, arrachant un cri de douleur au jeune homme qui bascula sur le côté, blessé au menton.

Link se redressa sur ses coudes en serrant les dents. Même si la bataille semblait toucher à sa fin, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Quelqu'un accourut vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Gautier d'une voix forte en le soulevant par l'épaule.

\- Oui... grogna le jeune capitaine qui se tenait le bas du visage.

A leurs côtés, Anaë trancha sauvagement la gorge d'un bokoblin et courut les rejoindre. C'était une grande femme rousse aux yeux verts en amande. Elle mesurait bien deux voire trois têtes de plus que Link.

\- Mes sœurs ont besoin d'aide ! Elles affrontent actuellement un lynel !

Cette information ne laissa pas hésiter Link une seule seconde. Il dévisagea son ami et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Gautier, viens avec moi mais protège mes arrières plutôt que de combattre ce monstre. le pria-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'ordinaire. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas de taille face à lui.

\- Compris, tu peux compter sur moi.

Le Prodige le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis tous trois s'élancèrent vers le lynel qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Effectivement, dix gerudos s'acharnaient sur lui en l'attaquant de toutes parts mais la créature était bien trop puissante et coriace. Sa peau, particulièrement épaisse, demeurait très difficile à percer. De nouveau armé de son épée et oubliant sa précédente blessure, Link empoigna la Lame Purificatrice à deux mains se jeta sur le lynel en serrant les dents. Les muscles de ses jambes tiraient désagréablement, signe de fatigue. Tenir... Il fallait tenir encore ! Le Héros fendit horizontalement l'air en poussant une exclamation suite à son effort. La créature bondit en arrière lorsqu'elle comprit que ce nouvel adversaire était bien plus dangereux que les précédentes guerrières. Le lynel fit tournoyer son imposante masse entre ses mains puis chargea sur Link en rugissant. Au moment de l'attaque, Link fit un pas sur le côté, sa concentration au maximum, et vit passer l'arme de son ennemi à quelques centimètres de son bras, comme un ralenti. Aussitôt, le chevalier plaça la fusée de son épée près de son flanc droit puis se propulsa vers le lynel pour le percer de sa lame.

Le choc avec la bête fut si rude que Link fut éjecté après que son épée ait traversé le ventre de son redoutable ennemi. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur puis s'écroula en poussant un râle rauque. Sonné par sa chute, le Prodige releva la tête en tremblant pour vérifier que son dernier coup avait fait effet. Il fut rapidement rassuré. Seulement, des bokoblins vinrent se rejeter sur l'épée de légende pour tenter de la lui voler. Mais au simple toucher de sa fusée, leur énergie vitale fut aspirée. Au loin, le cor de l'armée ennemie résonna puissamment et attira l'attention de Link et son ami. Autour d'eux, les monstres survivants s'enfuirent en poussant des cris d'effroi. Dans leur course effrénée, certains soldats les achevaient pour venger des camarades tombés au combat.

La bataille avait été intense et lourde en pertes humaines. La fuite des monstres permit un plus vaste et clair champ de vision. La multitude de corps qui jonchaient le sol pourrait donner la nausée à n'importe quel homme, aussi endurci soit-il. Encore une fois, l'odeur du sang mêlé au fer planait sur la plaine et donnait le tournis à certains.

\- On a... On a réussi ? souffla Gautier, le souffle court tout comme Link.

Le Héros se releva une nouvelle fois en se tenant le bras. Dans sa chute, il avait perdu son casque. Mais il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Tout n'était pas terminé.

\- Cherchez les blessés et transportez-les vers le camp ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix puissante aux chevaliers qui avaient encore la force de marcher.

Link se tourna vers les gerudos.

\- Faites passer l'ordre, s'il vous plait.

Elles ne se firent pas prier au vu de la situation et commencèrent à faire circuler l'injonction du Prodige hylien.

\- Gautier, Link ! les appela Conrad en accourant vers eux.

Il avait perdu son gantelet et son canon d'avant-bras droit, ce qui dévoilait une entaille assez profonde qui saignait abondamment. Les deux blonds le rejoignirent, alarmés.

\- Bon sang, Conrad ! s'exclama Gautier, toujours aussi pâle. Dépêche-toi de trouver les médecins !

\- Pas sans emporter un bon gars avec moi. répliqua le brun avec détermination. Je peux aider quelqu'un à marcher.

Gautier le prit par les épaules et le foudroya du regard.

\- Vas-y maintenant ou je te jure que je vais faire un malheur. siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Son ami déglutit puis se résigna à suivre la foule de blessés qui quittaient la plaine. Les deux blonds aidèrent donc à chercher ceux qui ne pouvaient plus se déplacer seuls. Certains officiers comptaient déjà les morts pour évaluer l'étendue des pertes. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir... A chaque cadavre, le ventre de Link se tordait un peu plus. A certains endroits, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il s'y trouvait un lynel au vu de la masse de corps entassés. Gautier dut se retenir de vomir en voyant cela. Certains soldats ne ressemblaient même plus à des hommes. La guerre... Voilà bien la pire des choses, dénaturant autant l'environnement que les êtres vivants. Voyant un blessé, Link accourut vers lui et lui retira les pièces lourdes de son armure pour lui permettre de mieux respirer.

\- Tiens bon, des renforts vont venir te chercher. lui assura-t-il avant de tourner la tête. Un blessé ici !

Gautier se porta volontaire pour quitter le plus rapidement cet enfer et traina le chevalier sur ses épaules. Pendant ce temps, le Héros aidait à trouver les autres mutilés. Ce ne fut qu'après une très longue demi-heure de recherches, épaulé par ses semblables, qu'il finit de trouver tous les survivants blessés. Un garde royal vint le voir.

\- Capitaine, il n'y a plus que des cadavres. Devons-nous commencer à récupérer nos... nos morts ?

La bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit mais il ne dit rien. Link se contenta simplement d'opiner et de passer son chemin pour rejoindre les guérisseurs. Sa blessure au menton pouvait très bien s'infecter, il avait besoin de tout sauf de ça. En passant près d'un cadavre, son attention fut étrangement captée et son regarda glissa vers le corps inerte. Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'échine, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et il ne put faire un pas de plus. Ses jambes le lâchèrent pour de bon et il tomba lourdement à genoux, les lèvres frémissantes. Link approcha sa main de sa bouche, le choc l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Lentement, il hocha négativement la tête quand son cœur se creusa d'un vide immense.

\- Pa... Papa... prononça-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Pa...

Il fut coupé par un sanglot et sa vue se brouilla à cause des larmes qui vinrent mouiller son visage. Link bascula en avant jusqu'à ce que ses avant-bras heurtent la terre devenue boueuse, mêlée au sang. Il hurla toute sa détresse et son désespoir face au corps sans vie de son père, très certainement fauché par un moblin. Les déesses pouvaient se montrer si cruelles... A quelques pas de là, l'esprit du Link adulte assistait avec émotion à la scène. Seulement, il finit par se tourner et murmurer :

\- Je... C'est impossible...

oOo

La princesse scrutait incessamment l'entrée du château en espérant revoir l'armée de son père. Il était bientôt seize heures, cette absence la mettait bien mal... Aucune nouvelle ne lui parvenait. Si bien qu'elle dut se résoudre à repartir prier dans l'espoir que tout se soit bien passé. Ce fut sire Oswald en personne qui vient trouver Zelda pour lui annoncer le retour des guerriers. Immédiatement, elle s'élança dans les couloirs et traversa toute la forteresse jusqu'à atteindre l'immense cour du château où s'accumulaient tous les survivants. Mais dans la section des gardes royaux, elle ne trouva pas Link. La panique naquit brusquement en elle et la princesse demanda à tout le monde où se trouvait le Prodige. Personne ne sut lui répondre. Zelda se précipita du côté des chevaliers dans l'espoir d'y trouver une figure familière. Elle aperçut Gautier et courut aussitôt vers lui.

\- Sire Gautier ! l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'aile réservée aux chevaliers.

Il se retourna et fut surpris de reconnaître la fille du roi. Le blond posa aussitôt un genou à terre mais Zelda le fit se relever.

\- Je vous en prie, dites-moi où est Link ! Je ne le vois nulle part... A-t-il été blessé ?

Le visage du chevalier s'assombrit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la peur de la princesse.

\- Link n'a pas été grièvement blessé, votre Altesse. lui apprit-il d'une voix enrouée. Mais si vous tenez tant à le voir, il vous faudra vous rendre à l'extérieur de la citadelle, là où se trouvent les charrettes.

\- Les... Les charrettes ? répéta Zelda, perdue. Que voulez-vous...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit et elle plaqua une main contre sa poitrine, choquée. L'hylienne bégaya des mots inaudibles puis s'élança vers la plaine d'Hyrule, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle craignait le pire... Dans les rues, les habitants furent sidérés de voir leur princesse courir à en perdre haleine. Mais peu lui importait à ce moment-là. Elle passa enfin les portes de la citadelle, s'arrêta pour chercher du regard lesdites charrettes et finit par les trouver au pied de la muraille. Link était recroquevillé et adossé à elle, le visage enfoui entre ses bras. Il était seul, ceux qui s'occupaient des morts étaient partis demander du renfort pour creuser les futures tombes.

\- Link... prononça doucement son amie en approchant.

Le Héros frissonna et releva difficilement la tête vers elle. Il avait les yeux et les joues rougies par les larmes, jamais encore Zelda ne l'avait vu ainsi... Elle vint s'agenouiller devant lui, très affectée de le retrouver dans cet état.

\- Par... Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse. la pria Link d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. Mon père...

Sa gorge se noua aussitôt et ses lèvres se pincèrent si bien qu'il ne put finir sa phrase. Zelda posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter, mais elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'aucun geste ne pouvait l'atteindre à ce moment-là.

\- Link, je sais à quel point il est dur de perdre un parent... lui dit-elle presque dans un souffle. Ton père n'est...

Zelda voulait lui dire que n'était pas de sa faute, que Karl connaissait tous les dangers que représentait le titre de chevalier. Mais à quoi bon lui dire tout ça dans une telle situation... Ce ne serait que des paroles dans le vent. Tout chevalier demeurait conscient des risques encourus.

\- Laissez-moi... une semaine de deuil. l'impora-t-il avec peine. Je vous en supplie... Ma mère ne supporterait jamais cette période sans... sans moi.

Le cœur de la princesse se serra. Adélaïde... L'annonce de cette nouvelle serait terrible pour elle. Zelda hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux partir pour Elimith, Link. lui dit-elle chaleureusement. Veille sur ta mère et ne la laisse jamais seule...

Voilà les seuls conseils qu'elle était capable de lui donner. Voyant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, la princesse se releva silencieusement et repartit pour le château, le cœur lourd. Elle se sentit si mal pour lui que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, accompagnées des terribles souvenirs qu'il lui restait de la mort de sa mère, la défunte reine.

Une brise étrangement glaciale vint balayer les mèches du Héros, le regard perdu au loin. Pourtant, une profonde colère s'empara de lui quand il reconnut l'aura de son double.

\- Pars. ordonna-t-il sèchement.

L'adulte s'approcha tout de même de lui, ce qui força le jeune homme à le regarder. Il ressemblait tant à son père que ses entrailles le tiraillèrent, il replongea dans son profond chagrin.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir ! cria-t-il avec rage. Par ta faute, mon père est mort !

\- Il ne devait pas mourir aujourd'hui ! Je ne comprends pas...

Link serra les dents puis se leva d'un coup avant de frapper la muraille du bord latéral de son poing.

\- Si tu n'étais pas intervenu lors du pillage des brigands, il aurait été exempté de se battre… articula le jeune homme avec colère.

L'adulte le dévisagea un long instant.

\- Tu... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Tu aurais préféré qu'une cinquantaine de villageois meurent juste pour que notre père vive ? Ce n'est pas digne du Héros de penser à une telle chose !

Link se précipita vers lui et tenta de le frapper. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son contrôle. Son poing ne rencontra que de l'air.

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

La tristesse se lut sur le visage de son double. Sa ressemblance avec Karl devait bien trop chambouler le jeune homme... Alors le fantôme finit par disparaître bien qu'il reviendrait un jour.

oOo

Ce jour-là, le soleil était radieux et plongeait Elimith dans une douce et reposante chaleur. Adélaïde étendait tranquillement son linge et entonnait son air favori. Elle attendait son mari, comme toutes les fois où il parait au combat. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui qui rentra mais leur fils. Le visage de ce dernier était marqué par la douleur morale. La châtaine fut si heureuse de le revoir... Mais quand elle vit Link tenir horizontalement une épée entre ses bras, suivi d'un chariot, ce fut tout son monde qui s'écroula.

oOo

**Eh oui... Un chapitre très difficile sur la fin avec la mort de Karl, prévue dès le début de l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne l'aviez pas vue venir. Normalement, quand je décris la mort d'un personnage, je m'y attarde dessus. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas pour Karl car elle devait être brutale. De plus, comme je doute que vous vous soyez attachés à lui, je ne pense pas que ça vous ait vraiment affecté. Sachez toutefois que Karl n'est pas mort dans le but de vous faire pleurer (ou de vous émouvoir, je ne sais pas) mais bien dans le but de faire encore une fois évoluer le personnage de Link. **

**En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre avec ce doux moment de Zelink au début !**


	22. Chapitre 21

Plus de quatre cents morts et le double de blessés. Voilà les chiffres résultant de la dernière bataille. Un lourd bilan pour les peuples hyruliens. Une atmosphère étouffante régnait au sein du château, comme si plus personne n'osait poursuivre leur vive quotidienne. Tous avaient perdu au moins un proche, un ami... Mais le roi savait que cette bataille marquait la dernière ligne droite avant le retour de la Calamité. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques semaines selon sire Oswald et ses études. Il espérait toutefois se tromper car il fallait du temps pour reformer les régiments et former les futurs soldats ou chevaliers. Après la bataille et le départ de Link pour Elimith, deux jours plus tôt, la princesse se retrouva seule. Face à cette situation, Urbosa se proposa de rester auprès d'elle durant toute l'absence du Prodige hylien. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs acclamé en véritable Héros pour tous ses exploits et le nombre de vies qu'il avait sauvées sur le champ de bataille.

Dans son étude, Zelda analysait attentivement l'échantillon de corruption qu'elle avait collecté. A ses côtés, la suzeraine gerudo l'observait en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas la gêner.

\- Cette chose tue tout ce qu'elle touche, c'est effrayant. informa-t-elle sa grande amie. Regarde ça, Urbosa...

La blonde lui montra la spatule en fer qu'elle utilisait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle était devenue rouillée.

\- C'est répugnant. commenta Urbosa en grimaçant. Y a-t-il d'autres lieux où cela se trouve ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais il est possible que Ganon ne se prive pas d'en faire réapparaître. Pour le moment, seule la Lame Purificatrice permet de s'en débarrasser.

Zelda se leva pour prendre une fiole contenant l'eau de la source du la Force, vint se rasseoir puis versa quelques gouttes sur la substance noire. Rien ne se produisit, à son grand désarroi.

\- Vous devriez essayer de bénir cette eau de vos propres mains avant d'en verser, Madame. suggéra la rousse en posant les siennes sur ses hanches. Peut-être que cela aura de l'effet ?

L'hylienne prit le temps de réfléchir. Cette proposition avait du sens. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Par précaution, elle mit à part une partie de la corruption pour en garder si jamais cela fonctionnait. Zelda plaça la fiole d'eau de source devant elle puis l'entoura de ses mains en fermant les yeux. A voix basse, elle récita les mots divins en se concentrant au maximum. Une enveloppe chaleureuse entoura ses mains comme lors du rituel du chevalier servant. Zelda rouvrit les yeux et examina le flacon. Bien sûr, l'eau n'avait pas changé d'aspect. Précautionneusement, elle versa de petites gouttes sur la corruption qui émit un faible bruit aigu en disparaissant.

\- Vous aviez raison, cette chose est bel et bien liée à Ganon. dit la gerudo avec méfiance. D'autres pourraient apparaître à leur tour... Qu'en pense le roi ?

\- Mon père a lancé des recherches à travers le royaume pour trouver d'autres traces de corruption. C'est Impa qui a su le convaincre en lui montrant mon échantillon et ma photo.

Zelda rangea la fiole sur son étagère attitrée puis s'empara de l'échantillon en se dirigeant vers le pont dehors.

\- Je vais l'envoyer à Faras pour qu'il puisse tester son nouvel équipement avec. annonça la princesse en marchant d'un pas soutenu vers sa chambre. S'il a vraiment fabriqué des armes anti-Fléau, mon père pourra lui en commander et équiper une partie de l'armée.

\- Que pense Link de cette corruption ? lui demanda Urbosa avec curiosité.

La blonde ralentit son allure en tenant plus fermement son flacon.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en reparler... Les événements se sont enchainés trop vite. dit-elle avec affliction

Peinée de la voir ainsi, Urbosa s'arrêta quelques instants en l'observant s'éloigner. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que les liens unissant les deux élus étaient devenus très forts. Leur amitié remarquable avait pourtant si mal commencé...

\- Urbosa ? l'appela la jeune fille, consternée de ne plus être suivie.

\- Excusez-moi, Madame. J'étais pensive.

Toutes deux se rendirent au pigeonnier du château, Zelda put ainsi faire partir son petit colis pour Akkala. Une fois cela de fait, elles se rendirent dans l'aile Est du château pour y rejoindre la conseillère royale. Impa avait fait demander la princesse auprès d'elle pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Après avoir toqué à son bureau, la blonde entra avec Urbosa et trouva sa nourrice debout devant sa fenêtre.

\- Je vous attendais. déclara d'une voix ferme. Que faisiez-vous ?

La sheikah sonda de ses iris rouges la princesse qui ne vacilla pas. Cette dernière se doutait déjà de la future discussion...

\- J'ai effectué les expériences qui me semblaient nécessaires sur la corruption. répondit Zelda en se tenant les mains. Les résultats étaient vraiment...

\- Princesse Zelda. la coupa durement Impa en s'approchant d'elle.

La blonde tressaillit.

\- Je comprends votre dévouement pour les recherches et votre envie d'en apprendre plus sur votre futur ennemi. Mais vos priorités ne devraient pas être là. Votre père commence à perdre patience et veut doubler vos sessions de prière.

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent. Doubler... ses sessions de prière ? Mais elle y passait déjà plusieurs heures par jour depuis quelques temps !

\- Impa, je...

\- Non, c'est fini, Princesse. répliqua sa nourrice en affichant un air peiné. Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous... Votre père ne daigne même plus m'écouter quand j'ose prendre votre défense. Vous ne pourrez plus compter sur moi pour justifier vos déplacements hors du château.

La gorge de Zelda se noua désagréablement. Allait-on lui retirer les dernières libertés dont elle jouissait vraiment... ? Impuissante, Urbosa assistait à cette entrevue.

\- Impa... l'implora-t-elle d'une petite voix en faisant un pas en arrière. Je t'en prie...

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour parler en votre faveur. Mais ma condition de sheikah ne me donne pas la possibilité de me hisser au même rang que sire Oswald. Par conséquent, ma parole pèse bien moins.

La princesse baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ses recherches... Tout ce temps à étudier les reliques, les sanctuaires et les livres, tout ce temps était-il perdu ? Urbosa osa prendre la parole.

\- Le rôle de la princesse ne s'arrête pas uniquement à la prière. Pourquoi s'acharner sur une activité qui ne porte pas encore ses fruits ? questionna la gerudo en prenant sa petite dame par les épaules. Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est toute cette pression qui l'empêche d'éveiller son pouvoir ?!

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. répliqua froidement Impa en croisant les bras. Allez donc voir les nobles pour leur expliquer. Ces imbéciles ne veulent rien entendre. Cela fait des années que je lutte pour leur ouvrir les yeux, en vain !

Quand sa nourrice leva la voix, Zelda rentra la tête dans les épaules en fermant les yeux. Toute cette réalité qui la rattrapait et la heurtait de plein fouet lui formait une lourde boule dans le ventre. Le poids de son destin et les attentes de tous. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer mais elle se retint de pleurer afin de ne pas exposer sa faiblesse.

\- Ce n'est pas en restant au château que la princesse parviendra à éveiller son pouvoir du sceau. trancha Urbosa en frottant chaleureusement le dos de sa protégée. Son ambiance est bien trop néfaste pour elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le roi n'accepterait jamais que sa fille parte pour une telle raison car il ne la croirait pas.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à débattre dans l'optique de trouver des solutions mais à chaque fois, des contre-arguments venaient les couper dans leur élan et tout les ramenait au même point. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre tous les enjeux la concernant, Zelda prit congé de la conseillère royale et redescendit dans le grand Hall pour inspirer un air plus léger, suivie par Urbosa. Cette dernière ne savait quoi lui dire... Elle avait beau la réconforter en assurant que son pouvoir s'éveillerait tôt ou tard, cela ne menait à rien. La suzeraine se désola de l'absence du Héros. Malheureusement, à cause de la mort de son père, il n'était dans un état émotionnel stable pour le moment. A croire que le destin s'acharnait sur ceux qui devaient le sauver.

Assise sur un banc en marbre d'un des jardins royaux, Zelda se perdait dans sa contemplation de l'horizon. Elle ne prêtait pas attention au vent qui la décoiffait ni même aux bruits alentours. A ce moment-là, presque plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Sa vie ne semblait même plus avoir de sens... Pour la première de son existence, la princesse pensa même qu'elle n'était pas la réincarnation de la déesse. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée car sinon comment serait-elle parvenue à bénir l'eau de la source, un peu plus tôt ?

\- Votre Altesse ? l'appela une voix familière qui la tira de sa torpeur.

Zelda tourna aussitôt la tête sur la gauche en pensant un instant que c'était Link mais Cassius se présenta à la place, visiblement affecté par sa triste humeur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Urbosa, méfiante vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Je me nomme Cassius. Je suis le poète officiel de la Cour.

Il s'inclina durant sa présentation. Urbosa se détendit en sentant qu'il était sincère. Elle ne vit aucun danger venant de lui. Le sheikah se plaça face à la princesse et sortit son accordéon.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous joue une mélodie, Princesse ? Cela devrait vous aider à aller mieux.

\- Pourquoi pas... répondit-elle dans un souffle, les sourcils froncés à cause de son accablement.

Cassius hocha la tête.

\- Fermez les yeux et laissez-vous aller. la pria-t-il avec respect.

La princesse s'exécuta sous le regard maternel d'Urbosa. Le poète se mit à chanter sans même se soucier des gardes qui pouvaient entendre. Sa chanson se voulait joyeuse tout en restant calme. Ainsi, Zelda put se replonger dans de doux souvenirs qui lui allégèrent le cœur. Durant toute la mélodie, elle put se permettre d'oublier sa situation et se laisser bercer par les paroles. Elle ne se rendait pourtant pas compte que son esprit revenait souvent sur le même visage. Urbosa vit les traits de l'hylienne s'adoucir et cela lui fit plaisir. Cassius termina sa chanson et esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Cela vous a-t-il plu ? se renseigna-t-il, sans doute pour flatter inconsciemment son égo.

\- Oui, je te remercie. le gratifia-t-elle d'un regard empli de reconnaissance.

\- J'ose espérer que vous ayez pensé à moi.

Zelda hocha négativement la tête, ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec discrétion.

\- Malheureusement, la personne ne se trouve pas ici. avoua la blonde en se levant calmement. Cassius, tu as vraiment un don magnifique. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que cela puisse aider toutes les âmes égarées, plus tard.

Le poète se pétrifia suite à ce compliment des plus flatteurs. Il la salua humblement et la suivit du regard quand elle s'éloigna avec Urbosa. Tous deux avaient aisément deviné qui était la personne en question. Et cela suscita de nombreux questionnements chez Cassius. Dont un qui était associé à de la frustration. La princesse avait-elle fini par n'avoir que des yeux pour son chevalier servant ? Cela lui parut absurde étant donné que celui-ci avait un cœur bien insensible à ses charmes et au monde qui l'entoure.

oOo

Le reste de la semaine fut si longue pour Zelda, dorénavant contrainte à passer ses journées à prier soit au temple royal sous le château, soit à la cathédrale de la citadelle. Elle ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à manger, ses journées lui étaient monotones et accablantes. Urbosa l'assistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais la plupart du temps, cela semblait inutile... Privée de sa passion pour les recherches, la princesse n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir. On lui avait retiré l'unique possibilité d'aider convenablement son peuple. Cela affecta profondément Impa, si bien qu'elle chercha des heures durant une solution pour que Zelda puisse quitter quelque temps le château sans manquer à ses devoirs. Et finalement, la conseillère trouva une issue et s'enquit d'aller voir sa jeune protégée.

\- Princesse. commença-t-elle gravement en la rejoignant dans ses appartements. Votre père pourrait accepter que vous continuiez vos recherches, mais à une condition.

Dans un coin de la pièce, la suzeraine gerudo tendit l'oreille pour ne rien rater.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda vivement Zelda en accourant vers elle.

\- A ce jour, vous êtes certainement la seule capable d'améliorer les Créatures Divines. Si Urbosa accepte de plaider en cette faveur, vous pourriez quitter le château pour quelques jours.

Les yeux de Zelda se mirent à pétiller de joie et de détermination. La rousse vint les rejoindre en posant ses mains sur ses larges hanches.

\- Ce n'est pas une idée stupide. renchérit-elle pour appuyer les propos de la sheikah. Nous en avions déjà discuté lors de la dernière réunion avec les Prodiges. Certaines Créatures Divines nécessitent quelques améliorations.

Impa sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Nous sommes doublement gagnant dans ce cas. Je m'en vais de ce pas voir le roi. Urbosa, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner ? Cela pourrait m'aider et soutenir ma demande.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Dame Impa.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Zelda. Cette dernière leur donna son accord à travers un simple regard. Pendant qu'elles seraient en entretien avec le roi, elle étudierait la manière d'optimiser les trois dernières Créatures Divines, celle de Daruk ayant déjà subi les modifications nécessaires. Même si la prêtresse royale aurait dû être au temple pour prier à cette heure-là, elle préféra rester dans son Etude malgré les ordres de son père. Ces immenses machines représentaient son salut. Sans elles, Zelda se sentait insignifiante dans cette guerre contre le Fléau. Elles devenaient son espoir.

La princesse ne compta pas les heures qu'elle passa à son bureau le temps qu'Impa et Urbosa parlent et convainquent le roi. Ce dernier, après de multiples débats, finit par accepter à la condition que sa fille rentre après avoir amélioré deux Créatures Divines. Elle repasserait son temps à prier et peut-être aurait-elle le droit de partir modifier la dernière. L'accord se fit et le souverain les congédia sans cacher son mécontentement. Quand Zelda apprit cela, elle se maitrisa pour ne pas laisser éclater son enthousiasme. Rien n'était perdu pour elle, en fin de compte... Ce soir-là, l'hylienne eut bien moins de mal à trouver le sommeil.

oOo

\- Par quelle Créature Divine dois-je commencer ? demanda Zelda à la fois pour elle-même mais aussi pour Impa.

Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie ainsi que celle d'Urbosa. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée et douce, un temps idéal pour travailler et être inspirée.

\- Je vous conseillerai Vah'Medoh puis Vah'Naboris. lui répondit la sheikah. Même si l'ordre n'a pas grande importance.

\- Revali a certifié que sa Créature Divine était parfaite. Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. le railla la suzeraine gerudo en sachant très bien que l'immense aigle devait bien avoir ses défauts.

La conseillère royale l'approuva et Zelda décida qu'elle commencerait donc par aller au village Piaf. Elle espérait juste que Revali se montre plus convenable et convivial. La princesse termina son repas puis quitta la salle, talonnée par le Prodige gerudo. Dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur, Zelda s'arrêta sur l'une des marches, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle coupé sur l'instant. En bas se tenait Link, il regardait dans sa direction en dévoilant un visage fermé et des yeux cernés. Son amie commença à descendre lentement les marches puis accéléra jusqu'à le rejoindre, inquiète à son sujet.

\- Tu es de retour... furent les seuls mots qu'elle trouva pour l'accueillir.

Le Héros ne lui répondit pas. La perte de son père lui avait laissé une peine profonde bien que moins vive qu'une semaine auparavant. Il avait pu correctement faire son deuil mais la douleur restait encore trop grande. Devoir laisser sa mère seule à Elimith fut un vrai déchirement pour lui. Urbosa arriva à leur hauteur et perçut aussi l'ambiance lourde de regrets qui planait entre eux. Elle s'excusa et prit congé pour les laisser tous les deux. Silencieusement, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour quitter le château et se rendre sur les bords du lac entourant le château. Leur trajet dura bien une demi-heure le temps d'y arriver et aucun d'eux ne décrocha un mot. L'atmosphère calme de la nature leur offrait un moment de prospérité qui sut leur apporter une certaine paix intérieure.

Tous d'eux s'assirent à quelques mètres de l'eau et observèrent sa surface se mouvoir au gré du vent qui soulevait leurs cheveux. Zelda voyait bien que son ami avait le cœur lourd... Et cette peine, il mettrait des années avant de la guérir. Elle le savait mieux que personne... La disparition de sa mère avait été tout aussi violente que celle de Karl. Et ce jour-là, la seule personne qui avait été présente pour la soutenir n'était autre qu'Impa, puis Urbosa par la suite. Après une longue hésitation et pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, la princesse vint coller son épaule à la sienne puis appuya sa tête contre celle de Link. Leur rythme cardiaque accéléra soudainement, ils n'osèrent plus faire aucun mouvement. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls sinon des rumeurs pouvaient circuler au sein de la Cour et leur porter du tort. Mais à ce moment-là, la seule chose à laquelle ils pensèrent fut leur poitrine qui s'allégeait d'un poids.

Le jeune homme émit un faible soupir puis laissa véritablement sa tête accolée à la sienne. Ce geste de soutien le toucha fortement car il se savait compris. Link avait conscience que les mots n'étaient plus une nécessité dans une telle situation. Voir Zelda mettre son titre de côté pour le consoler parvint à combler une partie du vide intense qu'il éprouvait. Le jeune homme ne savait comment l'en remercier...

\- Je suis si désolée pour ton père... confia-t-elle en regardant sur le côté. Si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis à ton écoute.

Link ne bougea pas.

\- Je vous remercie, votre Altesse. dit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'ordinaire.

Devant eux, un groupe de canards vint se poser sur les eaux troubles du lac pour barboter gaiement. A l'intonation de sa voix, Zelda comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Certainement car la perte de son père était encore trop récente... Durant sa semaine de deuil, le jeune homme avait pris conscience du prix de la vie. Elle ne tenait qu'à un fil. La mort pouvait faucher n'importe qui, que ce soit le plus simple des paysans jusqu'au guerrier le plus expérimenté. Plus jamais Link ne voulait connaître la douleur de la disparition d'un proche. Il se battrait jusqu'à épuisement pour sauver son royaume de la Calamité.

\- Durant ton absence, j'ai bien failli être privée pour toujours de mes recherches... lui apprit Zelda qui elle aussi avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine. Grâce à Impa et Urbosa, je pourrai continuer mes études sur les Créatures Divines. Quand tu te sentiras prêt à prendre la route, nous partirons pour le village Piaf.

Discrètement, son chevalier servant serra les poings. Il la protègerait. Link la protègerait car elle se bat pour la Vie et pour l'avenir d'Hyrule. La princesse se bat pour sauver son peuple. Et lui, le Héros, défend les idéaux de sa damoiselle au nom de la chevalerie ainsi que sa personne. Mais à titre personnel, perdre la princesse, son amie et compagne de destin... Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Dès l'instant où Link avait retiré la Lame Purificatrice de son socle, il avait su qu'il était prêt. La main de son bras libre se porta jusqu'à sa poche où il en tira un mouchoir immaculé.

\- Je vous rends votre mouchoir. J'ai dû le faire teindre en blanc car... car les taches de sang ne partaient pas...

Troublée, Zelda l'attrapa puis le contempla avec émotion. Son chevalier servant aurait aimé lui dire que son mouchoir avait su l'accompagner dans ses derniers moments difficiles, mais il n'en eut pas la force.

\- Nous devrions rentrer... Impa va s'inquiéter. prononça l'hylienne qui ne savait quoi dire d'autre.

Doucement, Link s'écarta d'elle, se releva puis lui tendit la main pour l'y aider. Ce geste courtois eut le don de lui réchauffer le cœur et la princesse accepta ce membre tendu. Un geste en apparence anodin mais qui signifiait implicitement tout le soutien qu'ils s'accordaient mutuellement. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au château, dans un silence reposant.

oOo

Le surlendemain, avant que la suzeraine gerudo ne reparte pour son désert, Link décida d'aller la voir et de la prendre à part malgré la présence de Zelda. De loin, la princesse le vit donner un courrier à Urbosa qui fut étonnée. A voix basse, le Prodige semblait lui expliquer ce que c'était, il montrait une gêne retenue qui fit sourire la rousse.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. lui assura-t-elle en gardant précieusement la lettre. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Link la remercia en acquiesçant sereinement. Il remarqua le regard de la princesse posé sur lui et détourna la tête. Nul doute que cela suscita quelques questions dans l'esprit de Zelda. Cette dernière raccompagna Urbosa jusqu'aux portes à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin tandis que le jeune homme les observait s'éloigner. La solitude du deuil le rattrapa presque aussitôt. Toutefois, il reçut bien vite la compagnie de Cassius qui soupirait en se plaçant à côté.

\- Voir la princesse si triste de quitter son amie me fend le cœur. prononça le poète en laissant ses bras le long du corps. C'est toujours ainsi... Je n'y puis rien, je me suis amouraché.

Il guetta la réaction du capitaine de la garde royale mais celui-ci resta parfaitement impassible. Ah ! Il le savoir bien. Un cœur aussi glacial que lui ne peut qu'être indifférent à tout.

\- Il me suffit de percevoir sa présence pour que...

\- Allez étaler vos sentiments ailleurs, je vous prie. répliqua froidement Link en rejoignant sa damoiselle pour se soustraire à cet irritant poète.

Link n'était pas d'humeur et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Il délaissa Cassius et préféra rejoindre Zelda. Au moins, il se sentait bien mieux et plus disposé à ses côtés. Et même si le jeune homme savait que Cassius n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il le trouvait de plus en plus envahissant et agaçant.


	23. Chapitre 22

_Parfois, Nous ne connaissons jamais la valeur d'un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un souvenir..._

Zelda se tenait face à son père dans la salle du trône. Son coeur battait à tout rompre au sein de sa poitrine, elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tremblements de ses mains contre son ventre. Derrière elle, son chevalier servant avait posé genou à terre et baissait la tête en signe de soumission. Ce jour-là, elle devait exposer son programme au roi pour justifier de nouveau ses déplacements au village Piaf puis à la cité Gerudo. La princesse dut expliquer qu'elle avait confectionné des "programmes" d'amélioration pour les Créatures Divines et qu'elle avait besoin de la tablette sheikah pour les y implanter. Ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps cela lui prendrait, elle estima la durée de son voyage à cinq jours environ.

\- Tâchez de ne pas perdre plus de temps. trancha sévèrement son père à travers une voix puissante. J'ose espérer que vous prierez tous les jours.

La gorge de la prêtresse royale se noua.

\- Oui, père. articula-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez disposer dans ce cas.

Zelda s'inclina puis quitta l'immense salle avec empressement. Voilà comment se terminaient toujours ses entrevues avec son père... L'amour paternel était sans doute ce qui causait ce vide dans son coeur. La mort de sa femme, la reine, l'avait véritablement changée. En plein milieu du couloir, la princesse fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Link qui s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Nous partirons demain aux premières aurores. annonça-t-elle avec détermination. J'ai déjà fait prévenir Revali de notre visite. Si notre trajet se passe convenablement, nous arriverons à destination vers onze heures.

Le blond ne dit rien. Il suivrait ses instructions à la lettre, comme d'habitude. Cela signifiait préparer ses affaires la veille et se coucher tôt. Link raccompagna donc sa damoiselle jusqu'à ses appartements mais celle-ci s'arrêta devant la porte y menant. Elle paraissait bien confuse et cela intriguait le chevalier.

\- Link, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour le te dire après les derniers... événements. Mais…

Elle le dévisagea un instant pour savoir si elle pouvait continuer. Link ne semblait pas plus atteint que ça. Son amie décida de poursuivre :

\- Comme tu le sais, seules les femmes sont autorisées à entrer dans la Cité Gerudo. J'en ai discuté avec Urbosa avant son départ... Elle a accepté que tu te travestisses pour rester auprès de moi.

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent légèrement. Encore ? Il se revoyait dans sa tenue gerudo et le feu lui monta aux joues. Face à son expression, Zelda voulut aussitôt se rattraper pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai trouvé une tenue de... de servante pour que les femmes de la Cité pensent que tu es ma suivante. Urbosa m'a certifiée que son peuple ne connaissait pas ton visage, voire très vaguement... ajouta-t-elle avec embarras.

\- Je le ferai. déclara-t-il à travers un ton déterminé.

Link le ferait par devoir et nécessité. Tant pis... De toute manière, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Seules la princesse et Urbosa connaitraient son identité donc sa honte restera "modérée". Zelda le gratifia d'un sourire pour le remercier. Même si son chevalier servant était bien plus fermé depuis son retour, elle était soulagée de constater qu'il restait fidèle à lui-même malgré la perte de son père. La prêtresse royale entra dans ses appartements afin de se changer pour la session de prière. Une fois cela de fait, ils partirent tous les deux pour le temple royal.

Le matin suivant, le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon quand les élus des déesses quittèrent la citadelle. L'air était presque frais mais apportait avec lui une atmosphère encore reposante, la nature s'éveillait à peine. Zelda et son compagnon se dirigeaient calmement vers le Mont Hébra à l'Est, ils ne croisaient que quelques agriculteurs qui rejoignaient leur champ ou qui venaient apporter leurs marchandises pour le marché matinal de la citadelle. Les gens du peuple saluaient toujours ces deux voyageurs qui traversaient la route en sens inverse à une heure aussi précoce. Hélas, ce début de périple rappela à Zelda ses débuts difficiles de relation avec Link quand il ne parlait pas et qu'il restait derrière elle. Pourtant, Link avait fini par marcher à ses côtés quand ils étaient à cheval. Alors qu'il reprenne ses anciennes "habitudes", cela l'inquiétait. Il était hors de question pour la princesse que son ami se laisse aller, il devait remonter la pente et elle l'aiderait. Zelda l'aiderait car elle savait à quel point c'était dur.

L'hylienne fit ralentir sa monture jusqu'à se placer au même niveau que Link au regard interrogateur. Zelda n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne parfaitement la raison de son geste. Cependant, elle agit naturellement.

\- Une fois que nous serons au village Piaf, je demanderai à ce qu'on m'emmène sur Vah'Medoh. dit-elle en observant le ciel devant elle. Si tu veux, tu pourras m'y rejoindre ? Il me semble que tu n'es encore jamais entré dans une Créature Divine.

Le Héros l'approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir cette incroyable structure de pierre autrefois façonnée par les sheikahs.

\- Bien. Cela devrait m'occuper durant plusieurs heures... Le soir, nous coucherons à l'auberge du village et nous partirons demain en début de matinée pour la Cité Gerudo. Le trajet nous prendra un jour et une nuit car ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

En effet, le désert se trouvait tout au Sud d'Hyrule et demandait dans un premier temps une longue traversée du canyon qui y menait. Zelda reporta son attention sur son chevalier servant qui l'épiait discrètement. Au moins, il avait l'air plus décontracté.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais le nom du chef Piaf ? le questionna-t-elle avec intérêt.

N'était-ce pas Revali ? Cette question dérouta tout de même le Prodige hylien.

\- Il se nomme Tika. lui apprit Zelda puisqu'il ne semblait pas savoir. Tu verras, il est très chaleureux et convivial ! Tout l'inverse de Revali, quand j'y réfléchis... Je vais lui redemander d'être plus agréable avec toi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. la pria-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Zelda secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je m'inquiète si je veux, Link. répliqua-t-elle sérieusement. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un te dérange, encore moins un autre Prodige. Nous devons rester unis jusqu'au grand jour alors il est temps d'aller de l'avant et de laisser derrière nous nos différends.

Finalement, la princesse esquissa un sourire pour ne pas que Link pense être sermonné.

\- Et tâche de ne pas accepter ses défis, cette fois-ci.

En guise de réponse, elle eut droit à une étrange moue de la part de son compagnon.

\- N'avais-je pas été à la hauteur ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à son amie.

Link détourna le regard, cela laissa son amie perplexe.

\- Mais si, voyons ! le rassura-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers lui pour appuyer ses dires. Tous les deux, vous êtes des archers sans pareil. J'ai vraiment été admirative en vous observant. Ce qui a été le plus impressionnant, c'était certainement le moment où tu t'es mû avec une vitesse presque surhumaine !

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, ce qui provoqua un pincement au cœur de Link. Il ne recevait que très rarement de tels compliments. Et puis cela l'enveloppait dans un chaleureux sentiment de quiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, votre Altesse...

Zelda inclina la tête sur le côté puis croisa les bras, visiblement pensive.

\- Link, tu peux aussi m'appeler "Princesse Zelda", tu sais ? Depuis que tu es mon chevalier servant, je ne t'ai jamais entendu le dire.

Ce dernier déglutit. La raison demeurait toujours la même : respecter les différences de classe sociale. L'appeler "votre Altesse" revenait à garder ses distances par déférence. Mais dire "Princesse" suivi par... par le prénom de la fille du roi ! Il n'oserait pas.

\- Vous me prenez au dépourvu. se défendit-il en paraissant bien moins à l'aise.

\- Link, bien que je sois la princesse, je reste ton amie. Je pense que tu as aisément le droit de ne pas m'appeler tout le temps "votre Altesse". De plus et même si ce n'est pas ton intention, je me sens rejetée. avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Zelda se redressa d'un bond car elle ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser pour si peu. Cependant, son chevalier servant la devança :

\- Si c'est votre souhait, alors je m'y plierai.

Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard soutenu qui les laissa plongés dans un questionnement mêlé à une certaine confusion. Ils n'osèrent plus parler jusqu'à leur destination finale. Au village Piaf, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par les deux gardes postés devant le pont suspendu. Leur chef les attendait dans sa hutte, tout en haut du village. Quel lieu singulier... Même s'il y était déjà venu, Link ne restait pas indifférent. Dans le ciel, quelques piafs volaient, certains se plaisaient à faire des figures acrobatiques pour épater les autres. Les élus des déesses gravirent les nombreuses marches jusqu'à la plus haute hutte, saluant au passage tous les membres du peuple des cieux qu'ils croisaient. Le chef les reçut avec joie et les pria de le rejoindre dans son modeste habitat que découvrait le Prodige hylien.

\- Avez-vous fait bonne route ? leur demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Oui, je te remercie Tika.

C'était un piaf de la même trempe que Revali : un guerrier vif et intelligent qui savait droitement mener son peuple. Il avait été désigné chef pour sa sagesse et son sens assidu de la justice. Son plumage, de couleur grise, lui permettait de se fondre parmi les nuages en temps de pluie et de ne faire qu'un avec le ciel, le rendant d'autant plus dangereux pour ses ennemis.

\- Quand pourrons-nous monter sur Vah-Medoh ? se renseigna Zelda en observant la Créature Divine, loin au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le piaf croisa fièrement les bras en souriant.

\- Après un bon repas, ne pensez-vous pas ? Cela vous permettra de récupérer de votre long voyage et de déguster nos spécialités.

Ainsi, ils se rendirent dans la hutte où avaient lieu tous les repas conviant des invités ou célébrant un événement de grande importance. Link et la princesse prirent place à côté, assis en tailleur sur un coussin posé à même le sol. Ici, ils mangeraient selon les coutumes piafs, ce qui ne les dérangeait guère car cela leur donnait l'occasion de découvrir leurs traditions. Une masse sombre s'assit lourdement à gauche de la princesse en claquant de la langue. C'était Revali qui avait été convié à ce repas. La princesse le salua cordialement. Tika et son épouse Olia, une belle oiselle blanche dont le plumage portait par endroits quelques taches noires, apportèrent les plats fumants parmi lesquelles se trouvait une marmite portant encore son couvercle.

\- C'est notre spécialité. commenta Revali, le plus grand ami du chef piaf. Je doute que la cuisine hylienne soit à la hauteur de ce qu'il vous attend.

Link plissa les yeux, mécontent que les remarques de ce genre commencent déjà.

\- J'ose espérer que ce soit des œufs. répliqua le chevalier sur le même ton.

Les yeux de Revali s'écarquillèrent sous la colère et l'indignation. Comment osait-il le provoquer ainsi, lui le plus grand guerrier de son peuple ?! La princesse retint un hoquet de rire et tourna la tête à l'opposé du piaf, c'est-à-dire vers Link. Ce dernier éprouva une certaine fierté malgré la situation car si les yeux de Zelda pétillaient de la sorte, c'était bien grâce à lui... Au lieu de s'offusquer, Tika éclata de rire en se tapant la cuisse.

\- Bon sang, Revali ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant sur lui. Si tu voyais ta tête !

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule qui fit tiquer l'impétueux guerrier. Olia releva le couvercle de la marmite et dévoila un délicieux saumon meunier qui sut ravir les papilles du Héros. Les invités furent donc servis en premier par politesse. Au moment où Link s'apprêtait à goûter à la première bouchée, il entendit Revali ricaner.

\- Profites-en, c'est moi qui ai pêché ce poisson. lui apprit-t-il sans cacher sa fierté. Il se pourrait que je l'aie empoisonné.

Aussitôt, cela rappela de terribles souvenirs à Link. La reine avait été tuée ainsi... Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Zelda qui commençait à sermonner le piaf. Tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette terrible vérité, la princesse en restait protégée.

\- Dis-moi Link, depuis combien de temps t'exerces-tu à l'épée ? lui demanda Tika avec intérêt.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Depuis que je sais marcher. répondit-il simplement avant d'entamer enfin son repas.

\- Eh bien... Les hyliens m'étonneront toujours ! Ou du moins, les exceptions tel que toi.

Le piaf gris le regardait avec admiration. Manger avec le Héros et la princesse, quel privilège ! De son côté, Revali l'épiait avec méfiance. Il n'aimait guère le voir s'accaparer toute l'attention. Le repas se déroula néanmoins sans encombre, tous se tinrent correctement et chacun mangea à sa faim. A un moment, le genou de Link effleura celui de sa damoiselle, ce qui le figea un court instant. D'un bref coup d'œil, il remarqua que Zelda était trop absorbée dans sa discussion avec Olia pour y prêter attention. Le chevalier se demanda sérieusement s'il n'abusait pas un peu sur les règles de bienséance... Ou alors était-il trop coincé ? Cette pensée l'embarrassa, il lui tardait de terminer le repas et de partir en direction de la Créature Divine.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une fois que tout le monde fut habillé chaudement, Tika, les deux prodiges et la princesse se rendirent sur la plateforme d'envol. Le trajet prendrait à peine une minute. Le chef se tourna vers Zelda et effectua une sorte de révérence.

\- Princesse, m'accorderez-vous l'honneur de vous porter jusqu'à Vah'Medoh ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir. le gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire.

A l'unisson, les deux Prodiges écarquillèrent les yeux, bouche bée, puis se toisèrent du regard. Il était hors de question de faire le chemin ensemble. Porter Link sur son dos... Revali ne l'accepterait jamais !

\- Si je peux me permettre... commença le guerrier en s'avançant.

\- Merci pour ta dévotion, mon grand ami. le coupa Tika en laissant la princesse monter sur son dos. Je savais que tu accepterais de conduire ton frère d'arme là-haut.

D'un coup, il s'élança dans les airs en riant à gorge déployée. Revali serra les dents, enragé d'avoir été victime d'une telle machination.

\- Sale traître ! Tu vas me le payer ! s'écria-t-il en levant le bras en l'air.

Link se plaça à ses côtés et le regarda d'un air imperturbable, ce qui agaça encore plus le piaf.

\- Quoi ?! Qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? aboya Revali en croisant les bras.

\- J'attends de pouvoir monter sur ton dos.

« Oh le... ! » Le guerrier inspira profondément pour ouvrir ses chakras. Il avait promis à la princesse de mieux se tenir. Il l'avait promis... A contrecœur, Revali le laissa se hisser derrière lui puis s'envola brutalement sans ménager son compagnon d'armes. Link s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au vêtement de cuir du piaf pour ne pas tomber. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Revali donnait de puissants coups d'ailes pour rattraper son chef, déjà au-dessus lui. Comme cette situation l'agaçait... Il aurait sa vengeance, un jour !

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur Vah'Medoh et Revali ne se priva pas de laisser lourdement tomber le Héros quand il se posa sur la pierre froide. Link lui jeta un regard noir mais se releva sans faire d'histoire. Tika informa la princesse qu'ils reviendraient les chercher dans deux voire trois heures, temps qu'elle avait estimé durant le repas pour appliquer toutes ses améliorations. Les deux piafs s'élancèrent ensuite dans le vide et laissèrent les élus des déesses seuls sur la Créature Divine. L'air froid était si mordant qu'ils s'empressèrent d'entrer pour se protéger du vent.

\- Je vais me rendre au terminal de contrôle. annonça Zelda à son ami qui découvrait le lieu avec admiration. Tu peux visiter si tu le souhaites mais évite de toucher à tout...

Link opina, tous deux se séparèrent pour vaquer à tes occupations différentes. Durant la première heure, le chevalier visita les différentes salles de Vah'Medoh où étaient présents d'étranges mécanismes. Il se demandait pourquoi même à l'intérieur il y avait de puissants courants d'air. Une fois sa visite terminée, Link rejoignit la princesse dehors mais celle-ci, trop concentrée sur son travail, ne fit pas attention à lui. Il fut contraint de la laisser, préférant se rendre ailleurs sur le dos de la Créature Divine pour profiter du paysage malgré le froid. Le Prodige prit place sur l'aile gauche de l'immense aigle, le dos appuyé contre l'un des piliers de pierre. Ici, il était seul avec lui-même et pouvait méditer sur sa vie. Link avait grandement réfléchi à propos de la mort de son père. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus... Mais jamais Karl n'aurait accepté l'idée que son fils se laisse dépérir suite à sa mort. Le jeune homme en avait conscience. Alors même si cette période restait dure pour lui, il devait rester lui-même sans oublier le passé.

Link soupira, sa tête se posa contre la pierre froide derrière lui et il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était certainement pas à une telle hauteur que des monstres viendraient les attaquer, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Au moins, les rayons de soleil que laissaient filtrer les nuages lui réchauffaient le visage. Le chevalier ne perçut pas l'écoulement du temps. Il ne saurait pas dire s'il avait dormi ou non... Néanmoins, quand Zelda vint le rejoindre, il rouvrit les yeux et lui laissa de la place pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté.

\- J'ai terminé. déclara-t-elle, satisfaite de son travail. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le retour de Tika et Revali.

Elle leva la tête pour observer les quelques cumulus au-dessus d'eux.

\- Vah'Medoh avait notamment des problèmes pour activer son bouclier protecteur. C'était un véritable casse-tête... Sans parler du moteur principal qui n'était même pas au quart de ses capacités.

Revali n'allait pas être content d'apprendre que sa Créature Divine n'était pas si parfaite qu'il le prétendait. Zelda inspira profondément puis observa son ami en souriant.

\- C'est amusant, tu as le nez rougi par le froid.

Embarrassé, Link le toucha et détourna le regard.

\- Vous êtes aussi concernée. répliqua-t-il tandis que le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégeait.

La blonde haussa les épaules et observa les montagnes face à eux.

\- D'ici, la vue est superbe. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir Hyrule d'une telle hauteur... J'ai l'impression de tout contrôler. Pas toi ?

Link prit le temps de lui répondre. Le calme était si agréable qui n'osait le briser.

\- Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. énonça-t-il d'une voix claire en regardant ses bottes. Je préfère mener une vie simple dans mon village natal.

La princesse tourna prestement la tête vers lui, son air consterné mal dissimulé.

\- Tu comptes retourner à Elimith une fois que tout sera fini ?

Il opina simplement.

\- Oui. Je prendrai la relève de mon père.

\- Oh...

Zelda baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Je vois. ajouta-t-elle presque dans un souffle.

Son chevalier servant ne sut correctement interpréter sa réaction. Après tout, il faisait partie de ses proches dorénavant, c'était donc compréhensible que Zelda soit affectée de la sorte. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, ils n'osèrent pas le rompre. La jeune fille se plongea ainsi dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas quand Link se leva. Ce dernier avait aperçu Revali et son chef qui volaient vers Vah'Medoh.

\- Princesse Zelda ? l'appela-t-il doucement de peur de l'importuner.

Elle frissonna et releva la tête vers lui pour découvrir la main tendue dans sa direction. Eh bien... Zelda ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Une vive joie naquit en elle, la princesse accepta de lui prendre la main pour être relevée.

\- Merci. le gratifia-t-elle d'un discret sourire.

Au même moment, Revali se posa à leurs côtés et le chevalier dut lâcher la main de sa damoiselle.

\- Alors ? demanda le guerrier piaf en marchant vers eux, suivi par Tika. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, je te remercie. Vah'Medoh devrait être encore plus maniable et rapide, maintenant.

\- Parfait.

Il afficha un grand sourire. Au moins, ce serait lui qui interviendrait le plus vite parmi toutes les Créatures Divines. Cette fois-ci, les piafs changèrent de cavalier pour la descente afin que tout le monde soit content malgré le court trajet. C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi, Zelda en profita ensuite pour analyser le sanctuaire du village sous le ciel légèrement orangé. Link resta assis non loin sur l'une des plateformes le long du chemin principal, ses pieds pendaient dans le vide. Il écoutait quelques enfants piafs entonner un chant traditionnel qui donnait une ambiance de légèreté. Le jeune homme profitait de l'environnement et scrutait le Mont Hébra à l'horizon.

\- Eh bien, la princesse ne veut pas de toi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. le railla Revali en s'approchant de lui, les ailes croisées dans le dos.

Link soupira puis regarda par-dessus son épaule, l'air las.

\- Elle est occupée avec ses recherches, je ne veux pas la déranger.

L'hylien reporta son attention sur le paysage et souffla discrètement. Revali ne manquait jamais une occasion pour l'embêter. Mais après tout, c'était dans sa nature. Il n'était pas si méchant, au fond.

\- C'est tout. ajouta-t-il calmement.

Le piaf claqua de la langue.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais les chevaliers servants. A croire que vous serez prêts à tout pour votre _damoiselle_.

\- Je serai prêt à tout pour elle, c'est mon devoir. souligna Link avec détermination.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes braqués sur une seule chose, c'est insensé.

Link haussa les épaules. Il avait choisi de prendre la voie de chevalier et en connaissait toutes les responsabilités ainsi que les devoirs.

\- Et tu donnerais facilement ta vie ? le questionna Revali avec méfiance.

Le chevalier comprit qu'il le testait. Cela ne le perturba pas.

\- Facilement, je ne sais pas. répondit-il d'un air pensif. Mais si la situation le nécessite, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

L'archer en eut des frissons. _Le fou_... pensa-t-il en ayant un mouvement de recul. Quand ce fut l'heure de dîner, Link quitta sa place et se dirigea vers la même hutte qu'à midi. Il y retrouva Zelda et Tika. Après leur copieux repas, les élus des déesses se rendirent à l'auberge où, pour protéger l'intimité de la princesse, un paravent fut installé. Durant une partie de la nuit, Link resta éveillé par précaution, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il finit cependant par tomber de sommeil car il ne pressentait aucun danger.

oOo 

Allongée sur l'herbe, une jambe repliée vers elle, Zelda observait le ciel en souriant. Il faisait chaud, les arbres bruissaient sous l'effet de la brise qui balayait ce tapis de terre présent sur le pilier du village. Bientôt, elle commencerait le trajet vers la Cité Gerudo alors elle voulait encore bénéficier de cette partie d'Hyrule qui avait son charme propre.

\- Je me demande si la région d'Hébra n'est pas la troisième région du royaume que je préfère. dit-elle à voix haute même si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Zelda appréciait aussi beaucoup Akkala. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir le temps de visiter correctement les différents territoires d'Hyrule. Peut-être qu'un jour, l'occasion se présenterait ? La tête de Link apparut à l'envers au-dessus d'elle. La princesse ne fut guère surprise puisqu'il était à ses côtés depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Qui a-t-il, Link ? lui demanda-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je pensais que vous me parliez...

Son amie secoua doucement la tête en souriant.

\- Pardonne-moi, je me parlais toute seule. Et toi ? J'imagine que ta région préférée est celle d'Elimith.

Link opina pour l'approuver. Il y avait grandi, ses terres coulaient dans ses veines. Il voulait y retourner pour y vivre et rester auprès du reste de sa famille. Le Prodige observa un de gardes piafs qui effectuait sa ronde quotidienne en contre-bas.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure de partir. Si nous voulons arriver au relais du canyon, nous ne devons pas tarder. formula-t-il en se levant.

La princesse l'imita et s'épousseta pour faire tomber les brins d'herbe accrochés à son pantalon. Son chevalier servant savait que le lendemain, il devrait à nouveau porter des habits de femme pour passer inaperçu... A cause de cela, il n'était pas vraiment impatient de reprendre la route.

\- Tu as raison, la route est longue. Je vais saluer Tika puis je reviens. dit-elle en souriant avant de gravir les nombreuses marches en direction de la hutte du chef.

Link l'observa s'éloigner puis émit un soupir en prenant appui contre un arbre.


	24. Chapitre 23

Exténués par leur long voyage, Link et Zelda parvinrent au relais du canyon quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit. Fort heureusement, le propriétaire était encore éveillé et put les accueillir comme il se doit. Les deux voyageurs ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir car la journée suivante s'annonçait longue. Zelda devait améliorer la façon de marcher de Vah'Naboris car l'une de ses pattes semblait trop raide. Le reste de ses corrections concernait des problèmes mineurs. Le matin suivant, elle retrouva Link pour prendre son premier repas de la journée. Ils avaient trouvé une table taillée à même la pierre, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Le chevalier était plus tendu que d'habitude car il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait d'ici un quart d'heure. Son amie dut lire dans ses pensées puisqu'elle aborda le sujet :

\- C'est Impa qui a trouvé une tenue de servante pour toi. Comme elle est relativement distinguée, les gerudos penseront que tu es ma suivante. Malheureusement, certaines t'ont déjà vu sur le champ de bataille... J'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour trouver une solution.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, dépité. Tant que son déguisement n'était pas aussi osé que la première fois, il pouvait dire que ça lui "convenait" même s'il n'en avait aucune espèce d'envie.

\- Les champignons Armo ont la particularité de beaucoup tacher. poursuivit Zelda qui prenait cette affaire avec sérieux. Si tu te lâches les cheveux et que je les teins d'une couleur marron, tu devrais être plus difficile à reconnaître. Tu devras faire attention à ne pas les mouiller sinon la couleur risque de disparaître...

Link soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Eh bien, soit... Y avait-il encore autre chose ? Au vu de l'air désolé de la princesse, ce devait être le cas. Elle lui apprit qu'Urbosa prétendrait qu'il serait une cousine du Héros, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. A la fin du repas, Zelda se leva pour payer la pension de leurs chevaux puis elle s'éloigna avec son ami pour se soustraire à la vue de tous. Une fois cela fait, elle tendit une des gros sacs de voyage à Link, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- En plus d'une robe légère qui te permettra de supporter la chaleur, j'ai ajouté un corset pour accentuer ta taille et ta poitrine...

L'hylien crut recevoir le ciel sur la tête, le feu lui monta aux joues. Il priait de tout son cœur pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Link inspira profondément pour attrapa les affaires afin de se changer dans les plus brefs délais. Pendant qu'il faisait cela derrière un gros rocher, Zelda lui expliquait le reste.

\- Urbosa nous attend au bazar Assek. l'informa-t-elle en s'asseyant. Elle prendra ton équipement pour les cacher. Il te sera rendu quand nous rentrerons au château. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour ma sécurité... Au sein de la Cité, nous serons assez protégés comme ça.

Seuls le silence et le froissement des vêtements lui répondirent. Après de longues minutes d'attente sans doute dues à la gêne de Link, ce dernier finit par se montrer en affichant un air perdu. La première réaction de la princesse fut d'éclater de rire malgré sa tentative de rester sérieuse. Hélas, rien n'y fit : c'était bien trop amusant.

\- Ne me mettez pas plus dans l'embarras... la pria Link en détourna la tête, honteux. Je suis si ridicule ?

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le déguisement soit aussi efficace.

Zelda s'essuya les yeux quand elle commença à pleurer de rire. Voir son chevalier servant avec de fausses formes féminines, cela n'avait pas de prix. Le bonnet qui trônait sur sa tête pour cacher son crâne avait en arrière une forme de chapeau de champignon, deux longs fils tombaient de part et d'autre de son cou et n'attendaient que d'être noués. Dans son dos, les cheveux de Link flottaient par moments au gré du vent.

\- Viens là, il faut d'abord colorer cette chevelure avant d'attacher ton couvre-chef.

Avec hésitation, Link s'avança, retira sa coiffe puis pencha sa tête en avant pour laisser ses cheveux plus accessibles. L'hylienne, qui avait préparé la mixture marron, l'appliqua avec minutie durant plusieurs minutes. Après cela, Link dut patienter le temps du séchage. Zelda en profita pour se laver les mains. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tant la situation lui paraissait grotesque. Quand elle rejoignit son ami, ses cheveux avaient déjà séché grâce à la lourde chaleur qui régnait. De son plein gré, Zelda s'empara ses fils du bonnet puis les noua sans même se soucier de l'avis de Link. Ce dernier s'était figé et regardait au-dessus de sa tête car il ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Un sentiment de contradiction s'empara de lui car il souhaitait à la fois que Zelda termine vite mais aussi qu'elle continue.

\- Bien, tout est en place ! Tu as l'air d'une servante tout à fait ordinaire. sourit-elle, satisfaite du résultat. Allons rejoindre Urbosa.

Son compagnon acquiesça, ils reprirent tous les deux la route. Link priait pour ne pas croiser de voyageurs sur leur chemin. A peine le canyon quitté, l'étouffante chaleur du désert les submergea, emplissant désagréablement leurs poumons. Durant une bonne trentaine de minutes à lutter contre le sable, le duo parvint enfin au bazar Assek où il retrouva la suzeraine Gerudo adossée à un palmier. De loin, elle les salua d'un vif geste de la main puis marcha dans leur direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Link ne douta pas longtemps de la raison.

\- Bonjour, tous les deux. leur adressa-t-elle joyeusement. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Bonjour Urbosa ! Oui, nous n'avons eu aucun encombre.

La rousse dévisagea le prodige hylien de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je suis époustouflée. De loin, je ne t'avais pas reconnu !

Link se frotta les bras, manifestation de son malaise. Il espérait ne pas recevoir trop de remarque à ce sujet.

\- Je m'occupe de transporter ton épée en lieu sûr. assura-t-elle après qu'il lui eut donné.

Urbosa l'attrapa par le fourreau, consciente du danger qu'elle encourrait si elle touchait sa fusée.

\- En échange, prends cette dague, on ne sait jamais.

La gerudo s'empara de l'arme qui se tenait à sa taille puis la donna au jeune homme. Il s'empressa de la sangler à sa ceinture.

\- Si jamais mes sœurs te font la moindre remarque, laisse la princesse répondre à ta place. Elle dira que son chevalier servant l'attend au relais du canyon le temps de son séjour.

\- D'accord. répliqua simplement Link.

Mieux valait ne pas parler dans la Cité sous peine d'être démasqué. Il était loin d'avoir une voix de femme. Urbosa reporta son attention sur sa jeune protégée.

\- Quand comptez-vous vous rendre dans Vah'Naboris, Madame ?

\- Dès maintenant, si possible. Ainsi, tu pourras la faire fonctionner cet après-midi et me dire si mes modifications te conviennent. lui proposa Zelda en souriant.

\- Bien, cela vous laissera le temps de profiter de ma belle Cité.

La princesse en fut sincèrement ravie. Après cette courte discussion, tous trois ne perdirent pas de temps et se rendirent à la Créature Divine pour y effectuer les changements nécessaires. Urbosa les salua car elle devait rentrer pour régler une affaire importante puis elle les quitta à contrecœur. Habituée, Zelda se rendit au terminal de contrôle tandis que Link se dirigeait vers l'une des terrasses pour observer le désert. Il était déjà venu ici avant l'attentat des yigas envers la princesse. Ces lieux ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Une fois dehors, le Prodige se remémora la soirée où Urbosa lui parlait de la princesse, celle-ci blottit contre elle. Ce temps lui paraissait si lointain maintenant. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que sa relation avec sa damoiselle s'était drastiquement améliorée. Link, assis, huma tranquillement l'air qui s'était adouci. Mais d'un coup, un voile sombre passa sur son visage et il baissa la tête.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. prononça-t-il froidement en serrant un poing.

-Je fais ça pour ton bien. répliqua son double adulte en s'approchant.

Link ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme qui ressemblait à son père et qui était responsable de sa mort.

\- Soit, si ce n'est que mon apparence qui te gêne alors je pourrais arranger ça.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec son jumeau, habillé exactement de la même manière. Cela le fit tiquer.

\- Tu ne m'amuses pas. Si tu n'as rien à me dire, va-t-en !

\- Je crains que tu ne comprennes pas la portée des mots que j'aimerais t'adresser...

Son double croisa les bras, il s'était soustrait à son regard en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu dois protéger la princesse. finit-t-il sur un ton mystérieux qui agaça d'autant plus Link.

\- Il me semble que je le fais déjà depuis longtemps.

Son interlocuteur soupira : il savait bien que ses paroles ne seraient pas bien interprétées... Mais comment lui faire comprendre sans avoir de trop gros impacts sur l'avenir ? Il avait compris la leçon avec la mort brutale de Karl.

\- Quand tu rentreras au château et que tu auras une discussion avec l'un de tes amis, alors tu comprendras.

Il disparut aussitôt alors que Link s'apprêtait à demander des explications. Ce dernier grimaça et se leva pour rejoindre Zelda. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dehors, seul. Dans la partie ventrale de Vah'Naboris, il leva la tête vers le terminal de contrôle et vit son amie en train de murmurer pour commenter ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Zelda quand elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil.

\- Je me sens seul... souffla-t-il involontairement.

Lui-même fut surpris d'avoir avoué une telle chose dont il n'avait pas réellement conscience. Peinée de l'apprendre, Zelda le dévisagea un long instant, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui, puis l'invita à le rejoindre.

\- Je vais te montrer comment je procède. lui proposa-t-elle gentiment. Tu es intéressé ?

Link hocha la tête et monta jusqu'à son amie qui avait posé la tablette sur le terminal de contrôle. La princesse se décala pour qu'il puisse bien voir et comprendre.

\- Tu vois, j'ai une succession de commandes au préalablement installées sur la tablette sheikah. Je dois trouver à quel emplacement dans le terminal de contrôle je dois les implanter. lui apprit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Si je parviens à trouver la place appropriée, je dois procéder aux derniers ajustements puis je fais des tests.

Le jeune homme fixait l'écran de la tablette sans bien comprendre ce qu'il voyait : il n'y avait que des chiffres accompagnés de quelques caractères hyliens sans beaucoup de sens.

\- Je ne saisis pas un mot de ce qu'il y a marqué là-dessus. avoua-t-il avec embarras. Comment faites-vous ?

Zelda eut un rire nerveux.

\- J'ai mis un certain temps avant de correctement comprendre le fonctionnement de la tablette. Au début, j'étais aussi perdue que toi...

Elle observa tranquillement l'objet sheikah entre ses mains puis pianota dessus sous le regard attentif du chevalier.

\- Mais à force de travailler, j'ai fini par percer grand nombre de ses secrets.

La princesse fit glisser ses doigts de bas en haut et l'une de ses commandes fut envoyée à la Créature Divine. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à s'agiter et manqua de faire tomber Link. Son amie fut satisfaite de ce résultat.

\- Il semblerait que cela fonctionne.

Elle se plaça correctement devant le terminal de contrôle puis dicta ses ordres à partir de la tablette sheikah. La Créature Divine se mit à marcher en permettant à ses occupants de garder l'équilibre. Sa démarche était bien mieux que la précédente. Link et Zelda n'étaient pas bringuebalés.

\- Parfait. dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vais laisser Vah'Naboris marcher encore un peu pendant que je règle les problèmes mineurs.

Aussitôt, elle se remit au travail à côté d'un Link qui cachait merveilleusement bien son admiration.

oOo

Le moment fatidique finit par arriver : entrer dans la Cité Gerudo. En ce début d'après-midi, les élus des déesses avaient particulièrement faim et ne pensaient qu'à se rassasier. Les gardes prirent Link pour une vaï tout à faire normale même si une dague était accrochée à sa ceinture. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'attirait pas tant l'attention que ça ; la princesse s'en chargeait à sa place. Toutes les femmes de la Cité venaient la saluer et la remercier pour sa présence. Mais alors qu'ils se rendaient vers le palais d'Urbosa, le chevalier travesti aperçut Anaë qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Le sang du jeune homme se glaça car la fiancée de Gautier l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois... Aussitôt, il plaça un doigt devant sa bouche en tâchant de dissimuler son anxiété. Anaë leva les yeux au ciel mais garda le silence car elle comprit aisément pourquoi il s'était déguisé. Mais tout de même, s'il était démasqué... Ses sœurs ne réagiraient pas comme elle.

Le duo gravit les escaliers et retrouvèrent Urbosa assise et accoudée sur son trône. Elle garda son attitude habituelle et feignit d'ignorer Link puisqu'il n'était qu'une servante. La princesse s'inclina humblement pour la saluer.

\- J'ai terminé les modifications de Vah'Naboris. annonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre. Elle devrait être plus optimale dans ses actions, dorénavant.

\- Je vous remercie. Le peuple gerudo vous est reconnaissant.

La rousse se leva et approcha de quelques pas, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cet après-midi, j'ai organisé une course de morse des sables pour vous faire découvrir cette activité passionnante. Puis-je compter sur votre présence ?

Zelda acquiesça, elle n'avait encore jamais vu une telle course malgré tous les retours qu'elle avait pu avoir par le passé.

\- Je regarderai avec plaisir.

Sur ce, le couvert fut offert à la princesse afin qu'elle ne dépérisse pas à cause de la faim. Urbosa en serait très gênée... Pour respecter son nouveau rôle, Link dut manger seul à part. Une course de morse des sables, voilà bien quelque chose qui l'intéressait et dont il voulait connaître les règles ! Il en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler mais le chevalier ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait concrètement. Il fallut attendre une heure car jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne faisait une course de morse des sables juste après un repas. Les risques de vomir était à prendre en compte si on participait. Link sortit du bâtiment où il se trouvait puis se dirigea vers Zelda qui l'attendait sans doute à l'ombre d'un palmier. Effectivement, cette dernière s'y tenait avec la suzeraine gerudo, elles discutaient de vive voix. Quand Link les rejoignit, Urbosa pria la princesse de l'attendre à l'entrée de la ville avec les autres spectatrices. La rousse vint prendre Link à l'écart.

\- Concernant ta lettre, j'ai trouvé une sœur qui pourrait t'aider. Elle est très compétente dans son domaine. lui assura-t-elle, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

\- Merci Urbosa. chuchota Link avec sincérité. Seulement, je n'ai rien sur moi...

\- Je peux t'avancer, ce n'est pas grave. Je reviendrai sans doute au château un jour ou l'autre.

En signe de gêne, la fausse servante se frotta le cou en fixant ses pieds. Urbosa croisa les bras puis esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas participer à cette fameuse course ? Je suis persuadée que tu adorerais ça.

\- Dans cette tenue ? se méfia-t-il aussitôt en haussant les sourcils.

Il était vrai qu'en robe... ce ne serait pas forcément évident. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Link lui demanda en quoi consistait exactement cette course.

\- Le but est déjà de terminer premier ! rit fortement Urbosa, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques autres gerudos. Mais il y a aussi autre chose concernant mes guerrières qui participent et qui permet de remporter des points. Un peu partout sont disposés des mannequins en paille, souvent placés à des endroits peu accessibles. Tout dépend aussi de toi.

Urbosa attrapa quelque chose à sa ceinture et lui dévoila une sphère de couleur blanche.

\- Tu vois, ce sont ces cibles-là que visent les participantes. Au contact d'une arme ou d'une flèche, elles explosent et libèrent durant quelques secondes une colonne de poussière colorée vers le ciel. Chaque concurrente à sa couleur attitrée. Cela permet à l'arbitre de compter le nombre de cibles atteintes. À la fin de la course, cela te rapporte des points et peut te permettre de remporter la victoire même si tu n'es pas arrivé en premier.

\- Le parcours est long ?

Elle hocha la tête en reprenant un air grave.

\- En longueur, oui. En temps, je pense qu'il dure une douzaine de minutes, tout au plus. Tu veux toujours y participer ?

\- Finalement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Une servante qui tire à l'arc et qui touche parfaitement ses cibles, je ne pense pas que cela passe inaperçu.

Urbosa sourit. Voir le Héros aussi confiant de ses capacités lui fit plaisir. Il n'avait pas tort : les gerudos n'étaient pas dupes, elles savaient très bien que les hyliennes n'ont aucune aptitude au combat en temps normal.

\- Je comprends. le rassura la suzeraine en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Peut-être une prochaine fois, dans ce cas ?

Link l'approuva. Très certainement participerait-il un jour ? La rousse afficha une expression à la fois gênée et terriblement amusée. Elle scruta attentivement les alentours puis se baissa vers lui pour lui murmurer :

\- Remonte un peu ta poitrine, on dirait une vieille vaï...

Aussi, il baissa la tête et constata en effet qu'il devait remonter un peu son corset rembourré. Discrètement, Link tira dessus en se retenant de sourire face à cette situation absurde. L'heure les obligea à se rendre sur la ligne d'arrivée à quelques minutes de la Cité. Le parcours ayant la forme d'une boucle, les concurrentes reviendraient presque à leur point de départ. Zelda fut rejointe par sa fausse suivante et elles purent s'y rendre avec les autres gerudos. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de participantes en tout, aussi motivées les unes que les autres. Tout le monde était en effervescence. Cependant, aucun palmier n'apportait de l'ombre aux spectatrices car elles se trouvaient en plein désert. Le soleil brûlait ardemment la peau et forçait par moments Zelda à plisser les yeux pour les protéger.

\- La course a commencé ! s'exclama une gerudo avec engouement.

Grand nombre de ses sœurs se mirent à frétiller d'impatience. Au loin, elles virent les cavalières traverser l'horizon puis disparaître derrière les dunes. Link se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu faire parmi elles. Il aurait réellement aimé participer à la course mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment...

\- Oh, il y a déjà une fumée verte ! s'enthousiasma Zelda en l'observant s'élever au milieu du désert.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait quelques instants plus tard, d'autres apparurent à leur tour et provoquèrent une poussée d'exclamations chez les spectatrices. Une minute plus tard, ce fut au tour d'une fumée orangée de se montrer, rendant les gerudos encore plus hystériques. Est-ce que cela signifiait que la concurrente verte s'était faite dépasser ? Ou bien qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à toucher sa cible ? Tout cela, seul le résultat final pourrait leur dire.

\- Quelle sera la récompense ? se renseigna Zelda auprès de sa grande amie.

\- Un prix en or, bien sûr. répondit Urbosa en souriant, les bras croisés. Ainsi que le prestige ! Les concurrentes se battent uniquement dans ce but.

De son côté, Link se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il observait calmement les différents visages ainsi que leurs expressions. Quand des fumées colorées se dressaient vers le ciel, il les fixait quelques secondes puis reportait son attention ailleurs. Le bruit du sable qui se mouvait fit tressaillir ses oreilles. Instinctivement, sa main se plaça au-dessus de son épaule pour attraper la fusée de la Lame Purificatrice mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur de l'air. Au loin, les premières concurrentes arrivaient déjà en poussant des exclamations. Quand Link entendit un froissement de feuille, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine bien qu'il fut déjà trop tard pour réagir : une main se referma autour de sa bouche puis le tira en arrière. Un environnement noir l'entoura tout à coup puis il se sentit tomber, en proie à son impuissance. Le Héros heurta lourdement du sable puis dévala la dune au-dessus de laquelle il venait d'apparaître.

La gagnante de la course venait de franchir la ligne d'arrivée, accueillie par les cris de joie et les félicitations de ses sœurs. La princesse ne tarda guère à lui témoigner son admiration et son respect. Elle lui remit une jolie médaille finement gravée puis félicita aussi les autres participantes. Seulement, quand Zelda voulut s'assurer que son chevalier servant se portait bien, elle ne le trouva nulle part. Aussitôt, son sourire disparut de son visage pour laisser place à une inquiétude notable.

\- Link ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en le cherchant rapidement du regard.

L'hylienne accourut vers Urbosa en tâchant de rester la plus calme possible.

\- Urbosa, Link a disparu.

Les yeux du Prodige gerudo s'écarquillèrent suite à cette annonce. Comment ça, disparu ? Elles étaient au milieu du désert, il ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin ! Aussitôt, Urbosa se tourna vers ses sœurs pour s'adresser fermement à elles :

\- Rentrez immédiatement à la Cité ! Et on ne discute pas mes ordres ! tonna-t-elle en marchant parmi les gerudos jusqu'à se rendre jusqu'à l'ancien emplacement de Link.

Une fois que le groupe conséquent se fut éloigné, gagné par l'incompréhension, la suzeraine s'accroupit pour analyser les traces de pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un air sombre s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Il a disparu subitement. prononça Urbosa en se relevant rapidement.

Elle attrapa son cimeterre des sept joyaux puis le dégaina.

\- Saletés de yigas ! vociféra-t-elle en scrutant les alentours. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin !

Effarée, Zelda s'attrapa les mains. Son rythme cardiaque venait de s'emballer brusquement et son corps tremblait. Link n'était pas équipé pour se battre ! C'était un coup prémédité par le clan Yiga... Une taupe se tapissait quelque part, c'était certain !

Link se releva péniblement en gémissant. Il avait perdu son bonnet dans sa chute, ses cheveux détachés tombaient devant lui et lui cachaient partiellement sa vision périphérique. Immédiatement, il tira la dague de son fourreau et regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es ridicule, _Héros_. persiffla une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner car on lui asséna un coup à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui le refit chuter en grimaçant de douleur. La vue troublée, Link ne put que discerner la couleur rouge de ses deux assaillants qui l'avaient contourné pour s'approcher face à lui. Il serra les dents malgré son précédent étourdissement.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu te serais déguisé en femme ? Il n'y a que ces stupides gerudos pour se laisser berner. ricana le même homme qui avait parlé.

Link roula sur le côté pour éviter un premier assaut d'une serpe coupe-gorge. Sa vue s'était nettement améliorée dorénavant, il pouvait bien mieux voir ses ennemis. Ces traîtres avaient choisi le bon moment... Il n'avait strictement rien pour se protéger mis à part une pauvre dague. Le héros se remit debout et adopta une posture de défense. Il allait devoir venir à bout des deux assassins rapidement pour ne pas inquiéter la princesse. Un des yigas se précipita vers lui et élança son bras armé pour lui porter un coup mortel. Link s'aida de sa dague pour parer cette attaque mais la puissance du choc le fit tituber en arrière et ses pieds se prirent dans sa robe. De nouveau, il heurta le sol. Le bruit de froissement attira aussitôt son attention, le Héros eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête et se jeter sur sa gauche pour éviter le deuxième assassin qui fondait sur lui.

\- Allez ma jolie, montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre ! le provoqua son ennemi à travers un rire mauvais.

Irrité, Link lui jeta un regard noir puis se jeta sur lui pour trancher l'air horizontalement. La pointe de la dague frôla le ventre du yiga qui parvint à esquiver de justesse, puis le chevalier réitéra la même attaque pour le forcer à reculer. L'hylien pourrait en venir à bout s'il se battait normalement. Seulement... il ne voulait pas les tuer. Tuer un homme, c'était bien trop tôt et bien trop dur pour lui. Instinctivement, Link inclina la tête sur le côté pour éviter la serpe de son deuxième ennemi. En guise de riposte, il vint entrechoquer sa dague contre son arme en prenant soin d'y mettre toute sa force. Lors de l'attaque suivant du yiga, le chevalier esquiva de telles sorte que le temps paraisse se figer, il vit l'assassin passer devant lui puis Link lui donna un coup de pommeau à l'arrière du crâne. Le yiga poussa un râle rauque avant de s'effondrer. L'instant suivant, une lourde masse s'abattit sur Link et le plaqua sur le sable avec brutalité si bien qu'il lâcha sa seule arme en émettant un gémissement.

\- Tu es à moi ! s'écria l'assassin qui brandissait sa serpe au-dessus de sa tête.

Le Héros frissonna désagréablement, les yeux plissés, puis mit toute sa force dans ses jambes pour éjecter son ennemi en arrière. L'assassin les reçut dans l'abdomen et jura lorsqu'il recula de quelques pas. Link se jeta sur le côté pour reprendre sa dague mais le yiga écrasa sauvagement son pied sur son bras, provoquant un cri étouffé de Link. Le chevalier fut mis sur le dos puis parfaitement bloqué par l'emprise de son ennemi. Il savait. Il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas ce jour-là puisque son double futuriste lui apparaissait. Mais aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit... L'assassin abattit sa lame vers lui en rugissant avec animosité. Dans un élan précipité, Link bloqua sa main armée à l'aide de son unique bras libre. Il serra fortement les dents pendant l'effort conséquent qu'il fournissait pour empêcher cette serpe de lui couper la gorge.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids ! aboya le yiga en prenant son arme à deux mains, libérant le deuxième bras de l'hylien.

Aussitôt, Link attrapa une poignée de sable puis la lança contre le masque de son assaillant, ce qui provoqua son ricanement. Le Héros profita du relâchement de son ennemi pour décaler la tête sur le côté et laissait la serpe s'enfoncer brutalement dans le sable, à quelques centimètres de sa nuque. Il ne lui laissa guère le temps de comprendre : Link lui donna un violent coup de tête suivi d'un coup de poing peu chevaleresque qui fit vaciller le yiga. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse en se tenant le front. Le Héros bondit sur sa dague puis fit volte-face pour poursuivre son affrontement.

\- Je vais t... ! rugit l'assassin avant de se prendre un bouclier en plein masque, ce qui l'assomma définitivement et manqua de le tuer.

Link sursauta puis tourna prestement la tête sur sa droite pour découvrir Urbosa qui dévalait la dune, suivie de près par la princesse. Le prodige gerudo se précipita vers les deux corps inconscients pour s'assurer qu'ils ne présentaient plus aucun danger.

\- Link ! l'interpela son amie en accourant difficilement vers lui à cause de ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol sablonneux.

Elle arriva auprès de lui et constata avec soulagement que, malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés et emplis de sable, Link n'était pas sérieusement blessé en dépit son souffle court qui sifflait par moments.

\- J'ai eu peur. Quand Urbosa m'a dit que les yigas s'en étaient pris à toi, j'ai pensé au pire... avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, la voix tremblante sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je dois avouer que leur plan était bien pensé. sourit le Prodige avec gêne. Visiblement, ils savaient très bien que je ne me trouvais pas à mon avantage. D'ailleurs...

Le jeune homme attrapa le pan de son corset puis le souleva afin d'en faire tomber le kilo de sable coincé dans sa fausse poitrine. Zelda se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, elle finit néanmoins par sourire malgré sa précédente et vive inquiétude.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir sain et sauf. Mais aussi confuse... Si tu n'avais pas été isolé à cause de la course, ce ne serait certainement pas arrivé.

Link ne trouva rien à répondre à ça car il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait. Cela ne servait à rien de la contredire pour la rassurer. Zelda n'était pas stupide... Le chevalier rangea la dague dans son fourreau puis observa Urbosa revenir vers eux.

\- Je vais laisser ces deux-là se déshydrater dans le désert. dit-elle froidement. Leur sort m'importe peu, ils l'ont mérité.

\- Nous ne leur soutirons pas d'informations ? demanda la princesse, interloquée.

La suzeraine croisa les bras pour lui répondre mais Link la devança.

\- C'est inutile, votre Altesse. Je peux vous assurer qu'ils tirent leurs informations du château.

Son expression devint plus grave, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Depuis deux mois, je cherche des preuves pour arrêter les yigas infiltrés. Seulement, je n'ai ai aucun indice... Je doute que ce soit quelqu'un de votre entourage.

Cela laissa la princesse pensive. Tous les visages des personnes qu'elle côtoyait souvent défilèrent dans son esprit et aucune n'attira ses soupçons. Urbosa décréta qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à la Cité, notamment car les températures commençaient peu à peu à chuter. Les deux élus se dévisagèrent un instant puis emboitèrent le pas à la suzeraine gerudo sans rien dire. Link, étrangement, ne se sentait plus en sécurité. En possession d'une simple dague, il avait l'impression d'être dénudé. « _J'ai tendance à dire que l'arme ne fait pas le guerrier_ » résonna la voix de Revali dans son esprit. Le Héros était parfaitement capable de se battre avec autre chose qu'une épée. Cependant, il existe tout de même des situations où cette phrase peut être contestée...

Une fois de retour à la Cité, tous les trois découvrirent une fête qui célébrait la précédente course ainsi que la venue de Zelda. Il y avait des musiciennes qui jouaient une mélodie entrainante et joviale. La princesse fut immédiatement invitée à rejoindre les festivités tandis que Link partait s'asseoir au pied d'un palmier pour méditer sur son précédent combat et faire redescendre sa tension. Il avait essayé de réarranger sa chevelure avec plus ou moins de succès. Par la suite, le jeune homme considéra attentivement les gerudos qui dansaient pour découvrir leurs mouvements traditionnels. Bien entendu, de l'alcool circulait mais Link refusa toujours silencieusement d'en prendre.

\- Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

Le chevalier leva la tête jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux de la princesse. À part de l'interrogation, il ne parvenait pas à lire les autres émotions qui habitaient son amie.

\- Je ne me sentirai pas à mon aise. lui accorda-t-il comme simple réponse.

Et Zelda l'entendait très bien car Link pensait sans doute qu'il serait plus facilement démasqué dans ce genre de rassemblement. Elle décida de prendre place à côté de lui, ce qui le choqua car il était tout de même assis à même le sol. Face à son expression, la princesse rit allègrement sans même prendre la peine de se cacher. Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur qui l'obligea à détourner le regard.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé avec Urbosa ? éluda-t-il avec une certaine nervosité.

\- Nous n'avons eu qu'à écouter le bruit du désert. Avec le vent, tout parvient plus facilement aux oreilles. expliqua la princesse en épiant une quelconque gerudo qui applaudissait. Un combat n'est jamais silencieux...

Entre les entrechoquements des armes et les cris, effectivement ce ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Tandis que Zelda se concentrait sur la musique, elle ne vit pas un petit papillon Glagla se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme examina quelques secondes l'insecte, tendit un doigt vers lui puis attendit qu'il monte dessus pour l'observer calmement. Quel beau spécimen...

\- Je vois que tu prends tes libertés avec moi, jeune fille. prononça son amie avec amusement. Je vais t'excuser pour cette fois.

\- Je voulais voir cet insecte de plus près sans avoir à loucher sur vous, Princesse Zelda. se défendit-il aussitôt.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux et les rendit mal à l'aise malgré la musique jouée par les gerudos. Les sourcils du faux brun se haussèrent, il pensa avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas ! la pria Link immédiatement en s'écartant un peu. Je ne dis pas que les rumeurs à propos des femmes de la famille royale sont fausses. Ma seule intention était de ne pas vous déranger...

\- Quelles rumeurs ? demanda la princesse, surprise.

Link se figea, ses lèvres frémirent. Quel idiot, plus il parlait, plus il s'enfonçait... Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel pour implorer n'importe quoi de le sortir de son embarras. Finalement, il se leva, s'excusa auprès de Zelda puis partit se coucher. L'hylienne l'observa s'éloigner sans avoir compris une once de ce qu'il avait voulu dire.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Dans ce sourire, je vois plus que tes lèvres,_  
_plus que les délicats plis formés sur tes joues,_  
_plus que l'éclat de lumière dans tes yeux._  
_Dans ce sourire, ton sourire,_  
_Je vois la vie, le bonheur, la vivacité._

_Je te vois, telle que tu es vraiment. _

oOo

La veille, Link et la princesse étaient rentrés au château après un très long trajet retour. Zelda ne tarda pas à regagner ses appartements afin de se reposer et récupérer du voyage. Elle était satisfaite de son travail qu'elle savait prometteur et bénéfique pour la grande bataille. Au moins, son père serait ravi de l'apprendre ! Le moindre avantage supplémentaire restait le bienvenu. Link profita de sa soirée pour se nettoyer et enlever cette teinture marron qui lui rappelait des souvenirs embarrassants. À force d'être à cheval, ses muscles fessiers commençaient à lui faire mal et il avait un début de courbatures au niveau de ses cuisses. Quelques jours suffiront pour se remettre sur pieds.

Une fois que le chevalier fut propre, il se rendit au bureau d'Impa pour lui parler de l'attaque des yigas. Seulement elle n'y était pas, il interpella un garde non loin pour savoir où se trouvait la conseillère royale. Apparemment, elle serait dans l'observatoire pour une inspection. Link s'y rendit d'un pas soutenu afin de ne pas perdre une minute. Lui aussi était fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir le plus tôt possible. Le blond dut traverser la moitié du château pour se rendre jusqu'à l'immense salle. De ce qu'il avait entendu parler autrefois, les constellations seraient gravées sur le mur en forme de demi-sphère. Quand il parvint enfin à l'observatoire, Link trouva la sheikah qui observait avec gravité les alentours. Au fond, un tas de débris jonchait le sol la curiosité du Prodige fut aussitôt piquée et attisée.

\- Oh, je vois que vous êtes enfin rentrés. commença Impa quand elle le vit. Est-ce que la princesse va bien ?

\- Oui. affirma Link qui traversait la dizaine de mètres entre eux.

La conseillère du roi décroisa les bras, l'inquiétude se lisait aisément sur son visage.

\- Link, il s'est passé un phénomène très étrange en votre absence, ce matin. lui annonça-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux débris. Le sol du château s'est mis à vibrer fortement durant quelques instants...

Les sourcils du Héros se haussèrent. Un tremblement de terre ? Impossible... Les terres d'Hyrule n'appartenaient pas à une région à risques sismiques.

\- J'ai bien peur que le retour du Fléau ne soit plus qu'imminent, hélas. D'ici un mois, il se peut... Il se peut qu'il attaque.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas prêts, n'est-ce pas ? se risqua à demander Link, mal à l'aise.

Il restait encore Vah'Ruta à améliorer ainsi qu'à contrôler les Gardiens. Impa esquissa un sourire forcé.

\- Nous le sommes presque, en vérité. Il se trouve qu'avant-hier, des chercheurs de mon peuple ont réussi à faire correctement fonctionner un Gardien. Nous touchons au but.

Un réel soulagement supprima un poids sur les épaules de Link. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, loin de là, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger la population entière durant son combat. Les Gardiens seraient là pour mener à bien ce rôle.

\- Et toi ? Tu me parais soucieux, Link.

Il sentit son regard le sonder désagréablement.

\- J'ai été attaqué par des yigas dans le désert. l'informa-t-il enfin en regardant sur le côté. Ils savaient que j'étais déguisé en femme.

Les yeux d'Impa s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Maintenant, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Une taupe se trouvait à la Cour même. Qui d'autre aurait pu être au courant ? Certainement pas de simples domestiques. La suite s'annonçait d'autant plus compliquée pour les projets de la princesse. Dans son esprit, la sheikah fit défiler toutes ses solutions envisageables et mit au point une option de secours. D'un coup, elle attrapa les épaules du Héros et le força à reculer de quelques pas.

\- Écoute, Link. J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose. dit-elle d'un ton ferme et froid.

Elle resserra son emprise sur lui.

\- Il est possible que la princesse ne puisse pas se rendre au domaine Zora. Je connais son père, il ne le voudra jamais, surtout après ce tremblement de terre. Le roi a compris que la menace était imminente, il préfèrera que sa fille prie toute la journée.

Impa fronça les sourcils.

\- Seulement, tu sais à quel point il est primordial d'améliorer les Créatures Divines. Promets-moi de conduire la princesse à Vah'Ruta, quels que soient les moyens.

Il hocha la tête sans cacher sa détermination. Un voile de peine passa sur le visage de la conseillère dont la tête se baissa. Il la vit pincer les lèvres, sûrement car ce qu'Impa comptait dire était bien trop difficile pour elle.

\- Link, j'ai bien peur que la princesse ne parvienne à éveiller ses pouvoirs à temps. murmura-t-elle, déconcertée.

Le Héros se figea et demeura sans voix tant l'incompréhension le tenait en proie.

\- Venant de moi, c'est presque impensable que je dise cela. poursuivit-elle tristement. Mais au vu de l'évolution des événements et du manque d'amélioration, j'en suis venue à douter, moi aussi...

Link voulut la contredire mais elle le devança :

\- Je sais bien qu'il reste de l'espoir car elle doit encore se rendre à la source de la Force, puis à la source de la Sagesse une fois qu'elle aura dix-sept ans. Mais si... Si après cela, rien ne se produit...

Impa déglutit difficilement puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Je crains qu'on ne puisse plus rien attendre d'elle... La mort de sa mère aura définitivement formé une barrière dans son cœur, l'empêchant d'accéder à ce qu'elle souhaite.

Elle lâcha brusquement Link puis lui tourna le dos.

\- Ces enfoirés de yigas... Ils seront vraiment parvenus à leurs objectifs ! hurla-t-elle avec fureur. Je jure devant les déesses que je tuerai celui ou celle derrière tout ça !

\- Impa ! la rappela immédiatement Link, le teint pâle. Vous êtes exactement en train de réagir comme ils le veulent !

La sheikah hoqueta de surprise avant de lui refaire face, les sourcils haussés par la surprise. Link serra les poings pour se contenir.

\- Tous ce qu'ils souhaitent, c'est briser l'espoir et installer le doute ! Or, c'est mauvais, très mauvais... Si nous tombons dans leur piège, si nous suivons leur plan, nous ne parviendrons jamais à vaincre la Calamité ! Son Altesse Zelda n'est pas dupe. prononça-t-il avec colère.

Ses yeux se plissèrent pour marquer son affliction.

\- Si plus personne ne croit en elle, comment la princesse peut-elle espérer éveiller ses pouvoirs ?! Chaque jour, je sens son estime envers sa propre personne diminuer...

Malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, Zelda n'avait pu berner Link. Il lisait très bien à travers son regard... Car lui-même connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment. Lui aussi l'avait connu.

\- Ces yigas peuvent tout faire pour entraver mon chemin, jamais ils ne parviendront à m'écarter de mon devoir. déclara Link d'un ton aussi glacial que le bleu de ses yeux. Je finirai bien par retrouver les espions et croyez-moi.

Son sombre regard fit tressaillir Impa.

\- Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'ils ne commettent plus aucun crime contre la famille royale.

Sur ses mots, il quitta l'observatoire dont l'air devenait suffoquant pour la sheikah. Ce que venait de dire Link la déstabilisait ; elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Héros puisse annoncer une chose pareille. Pourtant, il n'avait pas sous-entendu qu'il les tuerait. Loin de là. S'il venait à faire une telle chose, Link ne serait plus digne de manier la Lame Purificatrice car leur ôter la vie relèverait de la vengeance. Après cette discussion, il ne perdit plus de temps et se coucha dans les plus brefs délais.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Zelda pria son ami de la suivre à travers ses appartements afin de lui montrer son dernier programme pour Vah'Ruta. Il ne restait plus qu'elle à améliorer ! Link put découvrir son Etude, ce lieu de travail si cher pour la princesse dont il n'avait jamais foulé le sol. C'était une pièce circulaire composée de nombreuses étagères sur les murs, toutes emplies de livres ou de diverses fioles. Le bureau était jonché de feuilles et de crayons à papier, signes de ses intenses recherches sur la technologie sheikah. Zelda essaya au moins d'enseigner au chevalier la manière de lire le programme sur la tablette. Link eut l'occasion d'apprendre des choses très basiques qui ne lui serviront, de toute façon, jamais.

\- Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller au temple royal. annonça l'hylienne d'un ton peu enjoué. Je crains de ne plus pouvoir m'atteler à mes recherches jusqu'à notre futur séjour au domaine Zora.

Tous deux quittèrent l'Etude. Sur le pont de pierre menant à ses appartements, Zelda entendit de vives exclamations qui témoignaient d'un certain triomphe. Intriguée, elle posa ses mains sur le balustre et examina les alentours jusqu'à voir des chercheurs sheikahs qui contrôlaient un Gardien. Un sourire illumina le visage de la princesse dont la bonne humeur revint bien vite.

\- Je suis si heureuse ! s'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête. Après tous ses efforts, nous parvenons enfin à maîtriser les Gardiens. Il nous reste encore quelques progrès à faire mais je suis certaine que ces machines seront fonctionnelles à temps.

Elle fit face à Link qui accueillit son sourire avec quiétude et plaisir. À son tour, ses lèvres s'étirèrent discrètement ce qui ravit d'autant plus son amie. Un simple regard entre eux avait plus de signification que les mots. De toute manière, la joie de Zelda était si vive qu'elle ne savait quoi dire pour la manifester.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ? tonna une puissante et grave voix qui donna des frissons à la princesse.

Cette dernière perdit son sourire et se retourna vers son père dont le regard dur la mit mal à l'aise. Link posa un genou à terre en guise de soumission et de dévouement. Il avait... comme un mauvais pressentiment et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement.

\- Je... Je m'apprêtais à me changer pour ma session de prière quand j'ai aperçu ce Gardien, dans la cour. répondit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. C'est une véritable prouesse, père. Nous avons dorénavant un avantage certain.

Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule plissa les yeux pour adresser un regard perçant à sa fille.

\- En effet, les Gardiens représentent une puissance de frappe inestimable. Cependant, vous n'avez guère le temps de vous attarder sur de tels détails. répliqua-t-il froidement à son égard. Ne pensez-vous pas avoir assez perdu de temps comme ça ?

Son ton se haussa, Zelda rentra légèrement sa tête dans les épaules en baissant les yeux. Elle... Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir gâché son temps, pourtant.

\- Depuis de nombreuses semaines, je vous vois courir à travers Hyrule soi-disant pour avancer dans vos recherches. Avez-vous oublié quel était votre rôle ? J'ose espérer que vous ne tentez pas d'y échapper.

\- Je ne m'y soustrais pas, père ! se défendit Zelda avec ferveur. Je souhaite aussi participer à faire évoluer la technologie sheikah pour améliorer les Créatures Divines ! Sans cela, leurs capacités ne seraient pas optimales...

Le visage du roi s'assombrit et fit tressaillir sa fille. Il avança d'un pas pour affirmer toute sa supériorité.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos études. Je paie assez cher le clan Sheikah pour ses services alors cessez de vous impliquer, maintenant ! Avez-vous oublié quel sang coule dans vos veines ? Vous devez consacrer votre temps à la prière et à la méditation au lieu de prétendre être une chercheuse !

Un vent presque glacial passa entre eux. Zelda baissa la tête en entremêlant ses doigts. Son coeur martelait désagréablement sa poitrine, elle n'avait plus le courage d'affronter les yeux perçants de son père.

\- Regardez-vous. poursuivit-il avec fermeté. Votre pouvoir n'est toujours pas éveillé et le retour du Fléau est proche. Il est hors de question que vous continuiez ainsi. Dorénavant, vous ne quitterez plus le château, excepté pour vous rendre aux différentes sources.

\- Mais... Je dois apporter les dernières modifications à Vah'Ruta, père !

Le roi hocha négativement la tête en balayant l'air de sa main pour la faire taire.

\- Assez, Zelda ! tonna-t-il avec tant d'autorité qu'elle sursauta. Vous n'irez nulle part, est-ce bien clair ? Êtes-vous seulement consciente des propos qui circulent sur vous à la Cour ?

Les lèvres de l'hylienne se décollèrent lorsque sa gorge se noua.

\- Je ne sais combien de personnes pensent que vous êtes une irresponsable incapable d'assumer son rôle. dit-il en regardant sur le côté, comme s'il avait honte d'elle. Après toutes ces années, vous n'avez montré aucune amélioration, les nobles s'inquiètent pour la survie du royaume.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Zelda dorénavant rongée par la détresse et les remords. Tout cela, elle le savait bien, hélas...

\- Père, je... je suis désolée... prononça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous remonterait autant... Mais croyez-moi, je...

Ses derniers mots eurent bien du mal à être articulés.

\- Je m'efforce d'accomplir mon devoir... se désola-t-elle à mi-voix.

Dans son ventre, Link sentit ses tripes le cisailler désagréablement. Sa tête s'abaissa davantage tandis que l'un de ses poings se serrait fortement. Le roi reporta enfin son regard sur sa fille sans pour autant adoucir les traits de son visage.

\- Dorénavant, vous dédierez vos journées entières à la méditation. C'est compris ?

Le souffle de la princesse se bloqua alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient sous l'accablement. Silencieusement, elle acquiesça et son père quitta le pont sans d'autres mots. Link se releva et observa avec affliction son amie qui restait dos à lui.

\- Link, je te congédie pour le reste de la journée. dit-elle d'une voix tremblante malgré tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Mais, votre Altesse...

\- C'est un ordre. trancha-t-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

Son ton blessa profondément le chevalier dont les sourcils se haussèrent à cause de la peine. Il fixa un instant le balustre sur sa droite, en proie à un vif dilemme, mais fut contraint de passer à côté de la princesse pour quitter ses appartements. Link n'osa pas se retourner et descendit rapidement en direction de ses quartiers, le coeur lourd. N'étant qu'un simple chevalier, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans la précédente discussion. Lui qui aurait aimé prendre la défense de son amie... Cela demeurait impossible, malheureusement. Le jeune homme traversa le grand Hall à grands pas sans même prêter attention aux personnes qu'il croisait. Maintenant, il était rongé par une frustration qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il entendit une remarque désobligeante à quelques mètres de lui.

De son côté, Conrad avait laissé Gautier avec ses parents qui lui rendaient visite. Il marchait tranquillement en direction de la salle d'armes, à travers l'un des nombreux couloirs du château. Par moments, il sifflotait une mélodie joyeuse en pensant à la dernière jolie femme qu'il avait eu l'honneur de croiser dans les rues de la citadelle ou même au sein de la forteresse. Lorsque le brun passa devant la porte du grand Hall sans s'y engouffrer, il entendit une exclamation indignée dont il reconnut immédiatement le timbre. Dérouté, il revint légèrement sur ses pas en reculant et regarda ce qu'il se passait. A une quinzaine de mètres, Conrad vit le Prodige qui échangeait une conversation animée avec un jeune homme, certainement âgé de quelques années supplémentaires.

\- Tout le monde le dit ! s'exclama l'inconnu avec vigueur. Ta protégée ne fait rien pour nous, elle ne pense qu'à voyager pour fuir ses obligations !

Ces mots furent de trop pour Link. Pour la deuxième fois, il perdit le contrôle et poussa violemment son interlocuteur en arrière. Ce dernier tituba, les yeux écarquillés, et frissonna quand il vit le regard noir du Héros qui s'approchait rapidement de lui. D'un coup, le blond l'attrapa par le col et le força à reculer.

\- Vous ne savez rien ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de la comprendre, personne ne se met à sa place !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, roturier ?! Rends-toi un peu à l'évidence !

Link s'apprêta à répondre quand il fut soudainement tiré et déplacé sur le côté par son camarade.

\- Oh, du calme ! s'interposa Conrad pour apaiser les tensions. N'oubliez pas où vous êtes !

L'inconnu claqua de la langue avant de tourner dignement les talons pour s'éloigner. Link lui jeta un regard glacial en l'observant disparaître derrière de larges piliers. Son attitude inhabituelle inquiéta fortement le brun qui le dévisageait avec incompréhension. Jamais il n'avait vu Link s'emporter de la sorte car ce n'était pas du tout son caractère. Conrad le prit par le poignet et le tira en dehors du château malgré la réticence de son ami. Le Prodige finit par s'arracher à lui et le devança sans prendre la peine de l'attendre. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Le blond donna un coup de pied dans un caillou pour l'envoyer valser plus loin. Son ami soupira tristement.

\- Eh, Link... Calme-toi. le pria Conrad en adoptant la même allure rapide. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé depuis qu'on se connait...

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. maugréa le jeune homme, le visage fermé.

Le brun haussa les sourcils puis attrapa de nouveau son compagnon pour le forcer à s'arrêter et à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Link, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. Viens, allons à la citadelle. Je te paie à boire si tu veux.

Le Prodige tiqua en détournant la tête. Même lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux. Toute cette noblesse commençait à l'insupporter grandement. Il tolérait de moins en moins l'ambiance exécrable qui régnait dans le château. Sans un mot, il suivit Conrad à l'extérieur et ils se rendirent à une taverne où ils avaient l'habitude de boire durant leur formation de chevalier. Sur le chemin, Link marchait d'un pas brusque qui témoignait facilement de son état émotionnel.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. lui demanda Conrad car il voulait comprendre. Je ne suis arrivé qu'à la fin de votre discussion.

Link serra les poings.

\- Un... imbécile a encore injustement critiqué la princesse en se prenant pour monsieur « tout-le-monde » ! s'emporta-t-il sans même se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre des ignares proclamer haut et fort qu'ils se débrouilleraient mieux sans elle ! Je suis persuadé que quelqu'un divulgue de fausses informations à son propos, mais si seulement je lui mettais la main dessus...

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Link n'avait pas clairement exprimé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Cependant, Conrad percevait une chose que son ami cachait. Il restait à en être sûr.

\- Écoute, laisse ces crétins à l'écart, ils ne méritent pas ton attention ni même leur place ici. lui conseilla le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Ils finiront bien par se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. répliqua aussitôt Link. Je me fiche qu'ils soient aussi intelligents qu'une dinde ! Ce que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est de voir à quel point son Altesse Zelda en souffre.

Link ralentit son allure et courba légèrement la nuque.

\- Le roi est venu en personne pour lui parler des rumeurs et des propos que tenaient les nobles à son sujet. Il l'a sévèrement réprimandée sur son rôle. Si... Si tu avais vu la princesse, si tu avais entendu sa voix trembler en essayant de se défendre... Depuis combien de temps vit-elle ça ? Personne ne se met à sa place ! Comment peut-on prétendre à un futur si on ne respecte même pas celle qui combattra pour préserver celui-ci ?! Ils sont si... Ils sont si...

Link releva ses poings fermés vers son abdomen en regardant sur le côté.

\- Égoïstes. termina-t-il en laissant transparaître tout son mépris à travers sa voix.

Son ami l'observa avec considération, visiblement affecté d'apprendre tout cela de sa part. Lui-même n'avait jamais pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir la princesse puisqu'en public, elle adoptait toujours un air indifférent. De plus, Link ne parvenait plus à garder pour lui toute sa rancœur et son indignation.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser de moi. poursuivit Link avec colère. J'ai appris à les ignorer.

Tous deux s'assirent à la terrasse de la taverne et commandèrent leur boisson respective. Conrad finit par s'accouder sur la table et se pencha légèrement vers son ami, visiblement affecté de le voir ainsi.

\- Tu sais Link, je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais un bon gars. lui répéta le brun. T'as toujours été d'une nature calme alors si t'es dans cet état, c'est qu'il n'y a pas trente-six explications.

Le capitaine de la garde le fixa durant un long instant sans sourciller. Peu à peu, sa colère s'atténuait bien qu'il ne pardonnait pas au noble ses propos injustifiés et intolérables. Conrad finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Aux yeux des autres, je suis un gros lourd qui ne parle que des femmes ou qui est maladroit. énonça le chevalier en se grattant nerveusement le front. Pourtant, je suis loin d'être un coureur de jupons... J'ai toujours aimé exagérer mes anecdotes.

Link ne comprit pas pourquoi il changeait de sujet. Peut-être pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose ? Il semblait partir pour.

\- En vérité, j'envisage de vivre sans compagne. lui avoua Conrad avec sérieux. Je ne pense pas parvenir à rester fidèle à une seule femme pour le restant de mes jours... Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser. Quoi qu'il en soit, celle que j'aimerais jusqu'au bout n'est nulle autre que ma mère.

Le brun eut un rire léger en se frottant la joue. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un ; il fallait avouer que le jeune Héros était assez surpris d'apprendre cela.

\- La femme, en tant que personne, est une merveille pour notre vie. poursuivit Conrad en hochant la tête. Quand j'ai vu la princesse pour la première fois, une profonde admiration est née chez moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu devenir son chevalier servant. Seulement un petit campagnard sorti de nulle part m'a volé mon rêve.

Cette remarque, loin de se vouloir méchante, parvint à faire sourire Link. C'est vrai qu'initialement, il avait seulement prévu de devenir chevalier et rien d'autre... Un serveur vint leur apporter leur boisson et les remercia quand ils eurent payé l'addition. Après cela, Conrad dévisagea son ami comme pour essayer de lire en lui. Ce qui était évidemment impossible car il n'en avait pas les capacités. Cependant, à force de l'écouter et de l'observer durant les dernières semaines, il avait fini par comprendre.

\- Venant de toi, je n'en reviens pas. finit-il par dire en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les sourcils de Link se haussèrent en signe d'incompréhension. Sur le moment, il pensa avoir perdu le fil de la conversation. Le brun soupira puis s'affala sur sa chaise, un bras ballant derrière le dossier.

\- Bon sang, je ne te pensais pas aussi long à la détente... se plaignit-il en grimaçant. Regarde la vérité en face, Link. Tu n'hésites pas une seconde à défendre la princesse, ça te met hors de toi quand quelqu'un parle mal d'elle. Tu parais si serein à ses côtés et je t'ai même vu lui sourire. J'en serais jaloux, crois-moi ! Tu es plutôt fermé avec Gautier et moi. Heureusement, nous savons que nous sommes tes amis...

Link but une gorgée de sa boisson en adoptant maintenant un air impassible. Ce détail ne fit qu'accroître le sourire de son ami qui se redressa et traça un cercle sur le bois de la table.

\- Tu me parais calmé. Ça ne fait que confirmer mes doutes.

La main libre du brun s'immobilisa, ce qui attira l'attention de Link. Décidemment, cette conversation prenait une tournure bien étrange.

\- Link, je crois que tu es...

\- Je le sais déjà, Conrad. le coupa le concerné en posant son verre avec un peu trop de brusquerie à son goût.

_Il est crispé_... pensa aussitôt le brun, les yeux écarquillés. Pour une surprise... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Link se dévoile immédiatement. Ou alors, y avait-il quiproquo ? Mais pour que son ami soit aussi mal à l'aise... Le blond regardait sur le côté, il cherchait à fuir le regard de Conrad. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire vif qui attira l'attention des clients autour ainsi que celle de quelques passants. Le simple chevalier tapa puissamment sur la table car il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son calme. Link s'était écarté de peur que les verres se renversèrent et inondent le bois.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. rétorqua froidement l'hylien qui se sentait blessé.

\- Par... Pardon Link... articula difficilement Conrad en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Il dut secouer sa tête pour se calmer enfin. Pour autant, le brun n'en avait pas terminé avec son ami, il croisa les bras et les posa sur la table sans lâcher le Prodige du regard. Link plaça ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Allez, je veux te l'entendre dire. On va voir si tu es aussi courageux que le prétendent les légendes.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de nouveau.

\- Monsieur, le, Héros. prononça distinctement Conrad avec malice.

Jamais Conrad n'avait vu un homme se pétrifier aussi vide qu'à ce moment précis. Link s'était figé et fixait les pieds de la table voisine. Alors que ses lèvres tressaillaient, ses joues commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée qui leur était inhabituelle. Les doigts du jeune capitaine avaient inconsciemment agrippé le tissu de son pantalon et le serraient jusqu'à devenir blancs. Nul besoin de préciser que son cœur martelait fortement sa poitrine et que sa respiration accélérait.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? lui demanda Conrad pour enfoncer encore plus son ami. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu l'ouïe d'une minute à l'autre...

La bouche du blond se pinça, ce qui fit ricaner son ancien camarade.

\- Si tu plonges dans un mutisme éternel, Gautier va m'étriper. affirma-t-il en s'imaginant le pire scénario. Allez Link, ce n'est pas ça qui va te tuer ! On est tous passé par là.

\- Tu es... agaçant. lui répondit-il en lui adressant un regard embarrassé.

Conrad secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre.

Tous deux s'observèrent longuement. Le bruit ambiant n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. C'était à peine s'ils avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient. Link émit un faible soupir, vaincu, et il déglutit en cherchant son courage jusque dans ses tripes. Par Farore... Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur.

\- Je... Je... bredouilla-t-il tandis que ses joues le brûlaient de façon déplaisante.

\- De toute manière, je t'ai déjà percé à jour. Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ses états. Même ma sœur est moins prude que toi.

Link le fusilla du regard.

\- Cesse de me dire des choses aussi déstabilisantes, veux-tu ?

\- Pardon, pardon monsieur le Héros ! Je vous en prie, continuez.

Ses piques avaient permis à Conrad de mettre tout de même son ami plus à l'aise sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience. Pour se donner un peu plus de force, Link but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson puis regarda intensément le brun.

\- Je me suis épris de la princesse. avoua-t-il enfin en baissant la tête.

\- Comme c'est joliment dit. le taquina Conrad en souriant. Cependant, tu penses que ce ne sera jamais réciproque.

Link ne répondit pas. La réponse semblait pourtant évidente.

\- Tu penses que ce ne peut être réciproque car elle est une princesse, et toi un simple fils de chevalier. Non noble, qui plus est.

Les doigts du jeune homme se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes.

\- Il est évident que nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. Les amours impossibles sont impossibles par définition.

\- Merci pour... ta perspicacité et ton soutien, Conrad. maugréa Link en regardant son verre.

Le brun finit sa bière, s'essuya la bouche d'une manière grotesque puis hoqueta.

\- Crois-moi, t'as déjà de la chance qu'elle connaisse ton existence. lui assura son ami en pensant à tous ses semblables dans l'ombre. Tu es son chevalier servant, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu te rends compte du privilège que tu as ?

Link haussa les épaules : les privilèges, il n'en avait que faire. Son ami soupira.

\- Tu t'es déjà demandé si elle pouvait éprouver la même chose ?

Le Prodige n'avait rien à perdre donc il acquiesça en relevant la tête.

\- Parfois, il m'a semblé que c'était le cas... Puis la réalité m'a rapidement rattrapé. Que je l'aime, qu'elle m'aime, cela ne nous mènera nulle part. La seule chose que nous y gagnerions, ce serait de la peine. Je préfère encore rentrer à Elimith après notre ultime combat plutôt que... que de rester et d'assister à ce qui se passera ensuite.

\- Je vois.

Conrad se pencha en arrière pour coller intégralement son dos à la chaise, les bras croisés.

\- T'es le genre d'homme à privilégier le bonheur de sa bien-aimée plutôt que le sien.

\- Et alors ? Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

Cette partie du sujet paraissait affecter le jeune capitaine. Il ne pensait pas qu'en parler le peinerait autant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était dans un tel état émotionnel. Le voir ainsi attrista Conrad qui se repencha de nouveau et posa une main vers lui.

\- Eh, il ne faut pas que ça te touche autant, Link. Hommes comme femmes, nous avons tous et nous connaîtrons tous ce genre de déception. Tu n'es pas le premier à être tombé amoureux d'une damoiselle de haut rang, et tu ne seras pas le dernier.

Au mot « amoureux », le cœur du blond bondit dans sa poitrine avant de reprendre de plus belle. Conrad chercha le meilleur moyen pour lui remonter le moral, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... réfléchit-il en regardant le bout de la rue, au loin. Ce n'est pas sa beauté qui a su te conquérir ? De toute manière, personne ne peut être insensible aux charmes des dames de la famille royale. C'est une rumeur qui se perpétue depuis des décennies. Voire des siècles !

Link lui signifia que non. Il y avait bien autre chose qui avait su susciter en lui ce nouveau sentiment.

\- La princesse a un sourire... Je ne saurais comment te le décrire avec exactitude. Mais quand je le vois, je sens ma poitrine s'alléger et tout semble devenir si simple, soudainement...

Ses yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller quand Zelda apparut dans son esprit, toute souriante.

\- Un grand classique. ronchonna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus exotique. Néanmoins, je t'aurais ri au nez si tu m'avais dit être tombé amoureux en la voyant danser, par exemple. C'est d'un ridicule... A moins que ce soit une danse érotique, à laquelle je ne dirais pas non !

Cela choqua tant Link qu'il se redressa sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés.

\- Conrad ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment peux-tu imaginer la princesse faire une telle chose ?!

\- Moi ? Mais je ne spéculais pas sur elle, c'est toi qui as mal interprété. Cela voudrait-il dire que tu as pensé de suite à ta damoiselle ?

Conrad ricana en voyant son ami rougir de nouveau et bredouiller des mots pour se défendre et infirmer ses dires. Le brun se mit à tapoter sur le bois.

\- Et si demain tu apprenais que son Altesse Zelda allait m'épouser, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Rien puisque ça n'arrivera pas.

Son ancien camarade grimaça.

\- Je suis vexé...

Link finit à son tour sa boisson puis ils revinrent en direction du château en prenant le temps de profiter de la vie autour d'eux. Avoir tout avoué à Conrad lui avait été bénéfique, en fin de compte... Le Prodige se doutait déjà de ce qu'il ressentait pour Zelda depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas stupide... Seulement, il devait l'admettre : il avait peur pour les événements à venir. Peur de devoir accepter sa séparation avec la princesse. Mais leurs vies ne suivraient pas éternellement le même chemin. La divergence se rapprochait peu à peu, il le sentait... Serait-ce brutal ? Ce pourrait être la meilleure solution, après tout. Cela mettrait fin aux misérables espoirs qu'il entretenait malgré sa prise de conscience.

\- Arrête de réfléchir ou ta cervelle va fondre. lui conseilla soudainement Conrad qui ne cessait de l'observer depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es si pâle, on dirait que tu as entendu ma sœur chanter. Et Hylia sait à quel point ce n'est pas beau à entendre !

\- J'ai pris ma décision, Conrad.

Ce dernier resta bouche bée en l'entendant être aussi sérieux tout à coup. La détermination se lisait clairement au travers des yeux de Link.

\- Quand ce sera l'anniversaire de la princesse, je lui offrirai un présent. Et indirectement, je lui ferai part de mes sentiments.

Conrad fut à la fois heureux et sidéré de l'apprendre. Il ne pensait pas que Link oserait aller jusque-là ! Mais après tout, s'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi pas.

\- Comment ça, indirectement ? lui demanda-t-il, très intrigué par sa réponse abstraite.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas. trancha le blond en fermant quelques secondes les yeux. Je t'en parlerai une fois que ce sera fait.

Le brun tiqua mais dut s'y plier. Son ami lui avait déjà avoué ses sentiments à l'égard de Zelda, ce qui était presque inconcevable en y réfléchissant. Conrad soupira en esquissant un léger sourire puis vint tapoter l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Si tu avais été un peu plus grand, j'aurais très certainement été jaloux de toi. affirma-t-il tandis que Link s'était crispé.

\- Que... ! Garde tes remarques pour toi. grogna le blond en reprenant une attitude imperturbable. Quand j'aurai grandi, tu feras moins le malin, crois-moi.

Son interlocuteur ricana sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Ils passèrent les portes du château et s'engouffrèrent dans le large couloir de l'entrée. Conrad passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et les frotta frénétiquement, provoquant un grognement étouffé de son ami.

\- Allez, retourne voir l'élue des déesses, et accessoirement l'élue de ton cœur. le taquina Conrad en lui adressant un grossier clin d'œil.

Link claqua de la langue et regardant soudainement sur le côté pour dissimuler son embarras. Il n'en loupait pas une, ce crétin !

\- Et ne te prends pas trop la tête avec tout ça. lui conseilla finalement son ami en croisant les bras. Quitte à passer une nuit blanche, réfléchis à t'en faire exploser le cerveau une bonne fois pour toute. Histoire qu'ensuite, cela n'influence pas négativement tes devoirs de Prodige et de Héros.

\- Tu as raison.

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent vers son ami et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Merci, Conrad.

Le brun fut sincèrement touché par sa reconnaissance. Il avait aidé et guidé son ami, il avait bien assuré son rôle en quelque sorte. Tous deux se saluèrent puis Link partit rejoindre sa chambre pour se changer. La princesse l'avait congédié, de ce fait il n'était pas autorisé à la rejoindre. Malgré la terrible discussion qui avait eu lieu entre les membres de la famille royale et qui l'avait affecté, Link se sentait allégé du lourd poids de son secret. Pourtant, un sourire peiné remplaça le précédent. La vie reprendrait inexorablement son cours et strictement rien ne changerait. Derrière lui, Impa le héla et accourut pour se mettre à son niveau, l'air grave.

\- La princesse m'a tout racontée... à propos de sa discussion avec le roi. déplora-t-elle en posant une main sur son front en signe de fatigue. C'est très grave, j'ai peur que leur relation ne l'affecte davantage et renforce son blocage psychologique. De plus, Vah'Ruta a réellement besoin d'être améliorée.

Link fronça les sourcils mais laissa ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Si la situation est critique, je peux y aller à sa place. déclara-t-il sérieusement. Je me chargerai d'implanter le programme sans que la princesse ne soit concernée.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! Link, tu n'as aucune compétence concernant la technologie sheikah !

Les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent pour accentuer sa détermination.

\- Si vous me dîtes comment procéder, je peux y parvenir.

Impa soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Entre l'un et l'autre, elle ne savait plus où donner la tête. Pourtant, elle savait bien que c'était l'unique solution. La conseillère royale scruta les alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

\- Écoute, je vais en parler à la princesse. concéda-t-elle en dépit de son hésitation. Si jamais elle accepte, je te ferai parvenir un billet. En attendant, occupe-toi et aie l'air normal. Tu ne dois surtout pas attirer l'attention et les soupçons, c'est clair ?

Le chevalier hocha la tête. Si les yigas apprenaient que les deux élus seraient séparés pour une durée déterminée, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à passer à l'action, ces fourbes ! Impa adopta une attitude la plus naturelle possible puis salua le Héros avant de repartir en direction de l'aile Ouest du château. Link patienta quelques instants puis retourna définitivement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et poussa un profond soupir en fixant le plafond. L'hylien aurait vraiment souhaité réconforter son amie mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Zelda ne méritait pas d'être traitée ainsi. Dorénavant, son chevalier servant ferait tout pour la protéger des commérages ambiants des nobles et des chevaliers. Cependant, sa protection devait s'étendre plus loin que ça.

\- Tu as compris maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent un court instant puis il se releva pour regarder son double, adossé au mur en face de lui.

\- Tu dois la protéger de tes sentiments. termina son interlocuteur, le visage sombre.

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de les manifester. répliqua le jeune homme en se levant pour rejoindre son armoire.

Mécontent, l'adulte plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi l'intégralité de ce que je viens de te dire.

Son double s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le dos.

\- C'est de toi que tu dois la protéger.

Link grimaça puis se retourna prestement pour découvrir sa chambre vide. Ces apparitions commençaient peu à peu à l'agacer depuis la mort de son père. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer ce futur qui s'annonçait si sombre. Que s'était-il passé, exactement ? Qu'avait fait Link pour revenir dans le temps, empli de regrets et de rancune ? Il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à racheter ses fautes ? Le jeune homme serra les dents, de profil vis-à-vis de son armoire, puis donna un coup de poing latéral sur celle-ci.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire qui sont les traîtres. grommela-t-il en tâchant de rester calme.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était l'ultimatum posé à son double. Il n'avait pas le droit de révéler le futur. Seulement ses plus grands regrets. Tel était ce qui avait été convenu. 


	26. Chapitre 25

**Zelyne : Je suis désolée de te répondre que maintenant ! Sachant que répondre aux reviews sur , c'est pas pratique, j'oublie toujours de le faire sur le chapitre en lui même T_T Pour revenir rapidement sur ton dernier commentaire : effectivement, la relation Link/Zelda se fait tout en douceur ! j'ai opté pour le rapprochement "naturel" et non celui "forcé par le destin". Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais bon X) **

oOo

En percevant la brise fraîche lui caressait le visage, Link rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour observer le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui. Aucun nuage ne le recouvrait et ne filtrait la lumière éclatante de la lune. Il frissonna puis frotta son bras qui tenait la Lame Purificatrice à la verticale dans le but de se réchauffer. Avec la princesse, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se rendre à la source de la Force le soir pour aller prier. Seulement cette fois-ci, Zelda n'entra jamais en transe. Elle n'y parvenait pas... Les événements de l'avant-veille l'avaient bien trop chamboulée. Après plus d'une heure d'efforts, elle finit par soupirer tristement en regardant la grande statue.

\- Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient raison et que... et que je sois une princesse ratée ? murmura-t-elle tandis que son coeur se pinçait dans sa poitrine. Dix ans d'intenses méditations et prières n'ont abouti à rien...

L'oreille de Link frémit, il parvenait tout de même à saisir ce que son amie disait. Certainement qu'au fond d'elle, Zelda désirait qu'il l'entende et la comprenne.

\- Impa m'a dit que ma grand-mère percevait la voix des esprits. poursuivit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Quant à ma mère, elle me racontait être habitée par une force mystique. Mais moi... Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ?

Les lèvres du jeune homme se pincèrent alors qu'il courbait lentement l'échine. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle... La prêtresse royale laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, ses mains entrèrent en contact avec l'eau glacée de la source et lui provoquèrent des frissons.

\- Toutes ces fois... Toutes ces fois où je suis revenue au château, où j'ai annoncé à mon père que le pouvoir du sceau n'était toujours pas éveillé, toutes ces fois-là, j'ai vu la déception et la honte à travers son regard. À chaque retour, il m'a sévèrement réprimandée et renvoyée dans mes appartements en m'accusant de consacrer tout mon temps à mes recherches et non à la prière.

Maintenant, un poids lui oppressait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Le poids des remords et de la culpabilité.

\- À chaque nouvelle session de prière, ma dévotion et ma ferveur s'amplifient. assura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais mes efforts ne m'ont jamais permis d'accéder au pouvoir sacré. Suis-je... incapable d'y parvenir ?

Ses lèvres frémirent à cause de sa souffrance intérieure et du froid. Link lui fit enfin face, sans voix.

\- Link, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de savoir...

Doucement, elle se retourna à son tour et lui adressa un regard peiné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Le coeur du Héros se fendit pour de bon face à toute la détresse de son amie. Link fit un pas vers le bassin, s'accroupit en posant son épée à côté de lui puis observa Zelda. Il cherchait les mots les plus justes et les plus sincères.

\- Trop de conflits internes vous rongent, votre Altesse. dit-il avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer davantage. Pourtant croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi équilibré que vous...

Les yeux de la prêtresse royale s'agrandirent lentement pendant que les larmes de frustration lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je perçois cette force au fond de vous. lui affirma Link en pensant à toutes les fois où son épée entrait en résonnance avec elle lors de ses transes. Vous avez la capacité de sauver Hyrule, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Cependant, c'est en sombrant dans le désespoir et dans une mauvaise estime de soi que l'on ne parvient jamais à atteindre son but.

Le Héros était convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Les sentiments qu'il portait à la princesse intensifiaient sa conviction et le poussaient à la tirer de ce triste état émotionnel. Zelda se déroba à son regard, les lèvres serrées. Face à cela, le jeune homme tendit une main vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle l'accepte.

\- Princesse Zelda. prononça-t-il simplement à l'adresse de son amie, toujours accroupi au bord de l'eau.

La prêtresse royale lui adressa un bref coup d'œil avant d'oser enfin s'approcher de lui. Les ondes de l'eau se formèrent et s'éloignèrent de l'hylienne au fur et à mesure de son avancée. En dépit de son hésitation, Zelda donna sa main à son chevalier servant qui la posa contre son front pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Leur rythme cardiaque s'emballa mais ils ne dirent rien à propos de cela.

\- Gardez foi en vos capacités. la pria-t-il. Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien et ma dévotion.

\- Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans mes problèmes, Link...

Zelda avait presque prononcé cela dans un murmure. Le blond esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je crains que cela relève de mon rôle de chevalier servant, votre Altesse.

Il écarta sa main de son front puis aida son amie à sortir de l'eau. Link lui donna sa cape pour la protéger du froid et pour ne pas qu'elle s'enrhume. Zelda s'excusa de l'avoir accablé de son état d'âme puis elle rejoignit son cheval en affichant un air fermé et peiné. En conséquence, le Héros éprouva le regret de ne pas avoir trouvé les bons mots. Tous deux revinrent au château en plein milieu de la nuit, Impa les attendait de pied ferme. Elle remercia Link pour son escorte puis partit avec la princesse, laissant seul le Prodige.

Le jour suivant, ce fut à Zelda de s'enfermer dans un profond mutisme. Cet échange de rôle dérouta son chevalier servant car il était très peu habitué à ce silence de sa part. Les heures s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, la prêtresse royale dédiait exclusivement son temps à la prière. Si bien que le soir, Link revint dans sa chambre en se montrant dépité. En l'espace de quelques jours, son quotidien avait pris un nouveau tournant qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps, il en avait le sentiment. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et une servante lui délivra un petit billet soigneusement plié. Elle salua le Prodige puis repartit aussitôt sans attendre de réponse. Intrigué, Link déplia le papier et reconnut l'écriture d'Impa.

_Ce soir, trouve le moyen de rejoindre la princesse dans ses appartements sans être vu. Prends le strict minimum pour voyager et sois discret._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, rangea le billet dans sa poche puis prépara ses affaires comme il lui était demandé. Un moyen de rejoindre Zelda en toute discrétion... Comme dirait Conrad, « _il n'y a pas trente-six solutions_ ». Pour cela, Link attendit que la nuit soit plus avancée, il mima s'être couché en éteignant ses bougies. Aux alentours de minuit, il ouvrit silencieusement sa fenêtre, se glissa dehors puis longea le mur de la forteresse en scrutant son environnement. Certains gardes de nuit effectuaient leur ronde à la lueur d'une torche, forçant le Prodige à se tapir un peu plus dans l'ombre à leur passage. Il leva la tête vers les niveaux élevés du château. La silhouette noire de l'Étude de Zelda se dessina devant lui, une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Pour la rejoindre, il allait devoir emprunter des escaliers extérieurs qui montaient jusqu'au rempart supérieur. Link s'accroupit, examina attentivement les alentours puis s'élança vers les marches, le dos courbé. Il les gravit quatre à quatre puis se figea quand il entendit des pas descendre dans sa direction. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme sauta dans le vide, se rattrapa à un bord puis resta suspendu en attendant que le garde s'en aille.

\- J'aurais juré avoir entendu quelqu'un... prononça ce dernier à travers une voix nonchalante.

Link resta immobile de longues secondes encore, le cœur battant la chamade, puis se hissa sur le muret avant de sauter silencieusement sur les marches. Plus concentré que jamais sur le bruit de ses déplacements, il préféra ralentir son allure pour rester maître de lui. Lorsque le chevalier parvint enfin sur le rempart, il aperçut le précédent garde qui s'éloignait dans la direction opposée. Le blond en profita pour s'éclipser vers la tour princière et se plaqua contre son mur de pierre. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne remarqua rien qui puisse l'aider dans son escalade comme du lierre, par exemple. Link soupira, plaça correctement son sac sur ses épaules malgré la présence de son épée. Il laissa son bouclier par terre : il reviendrait le chercher en repartant.

Le Héros chercha un premier appui à tâtons jusqu'à trouver un bloc de pierre plus en surface que les autres. Grâce à lui, il put commencer son ascension vers le pont qui reliait l'Étude aux appartements de Zelda. Après d'intenses efforts et une petite frayeur quand il avait manqué de tomber, le chevalier parvint afin à son but et sauta sur le petit chemin en prenant garde de ne pas être vu à la lueur des torches. Il rasa le balustre de pierre et arriva devant la lourde porte en bois sur laquelle il frappa doucement deux fois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, le prenant de court, et une main lui attrapa le poignet avant de le tirer avec force à l'intérieur. Zelda referma vivement derrière elle puis reprit la bougie qu'elle avait apportée.

\- Personne ne t'a vu ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, soucieuse.

\- Non, personne.

La flamme tremblotait et donnait une couleur orangée à leur peau. La princesse soupira puis pria son ami de le rejoindre en-dessous, dans sa chambre. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau où se tenait la tablette sheikah.

\- Impa m'a dit que tu voulais toi-même transférer le programme à Vah'Ruta. commença-t-elle avec gravité. Tu es sûr de toi ?

Le blond opina. C'était la seule solution puisque la prêtresse royale n'avait plus le droit de voyager, même pour améliorer les Créatures Divines.

\- Soit. Nous sommes les trois seuls au courant. Pour ne pas laisser le temps aux yigas d'agir, il te faudra partir cette nuit et revenir au plus tôt, demain soir si possible. Impa se chargera de ma protection. Mais avant cela, je dois te montrer comment procéder pour utiliser la tablette.

Zelda attrapa l'objet en question, alluma l'écran puis montra le programme.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais appris ? Maintenant, ce sera plus complexe alors sois très attentif.

Elle débuta ses explications de façon claire et précise afin qu'il puisse comprendre et assimiler le plus vite possible. Zelda n'oublia aucun détail essentiel à ses propos ; son chevalier servant se contentait d'acquiescer de temps à autre pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Alors qu'elle poursuivait son enseignement, Link fit glisser son regard jusqu'au visage de la princesse et la détailla discrètement. La voir si passionnée et absorbée suscitait chez lui un sentiment de quiétude et d'apaisement renforcé par l'ambiance rendue par la bougie.

\- Link, tu m'écoutes ? demanda la princesse qui sentait son regard insistant posé sur elle.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et détourna la tête quand il sentit ses joues s'embraser.

\- Excusez-moi.

Inconsciemment, elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis reprit ses explications, mal à l'aise. Quand elle eut fini, Zelda lui remit la tablette que le Prodige accrocha à sa ceinture. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et ajouta avant qu'il ne parte :

\- Fais bien attention à toi. le gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire reconnaissant. Et n'oublie pas de saluer Mipha de ma part ! Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir la retrouver...

Link s'inclina légèrement et lui rendit un discret sourire, heureux de la revoir comme avant.

\- J'y veillerai, Princesse.

Les sourcils de l'hylienne se haussèrent un court instant tandis que le blond ouvrait la porte et s'en allait rapidement. Il s'empressa de rejoindre et de seller Elzier puis il quitta le château après avoir prétexté auprès des gardiens qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler près de Caroc.

oOo

Sur sa route, Link avait croisé un camp de moblins qu'il s'était empressé de nettoyer afin qu'ils ne commettent aucun crime. Il arriva au domaine Zora très tôt le matin, juste avant le lever du jour, et fut aussitôt conduit au roi Dorefah. Ce dernier ne dissimula pas sa surprise quand il constata que la princesse n'était pas venue. Link lui en expliqua très brièvement les raisons puis ne perdit guère de temps. Un soldat zora l'accompagna jusqu'à la Créature Divine pour lui permettre d'y accéder sans y aller à la nage. Le Prodige monta à bord de l'immense éléphant puis chercha le terminal de contrôle qui se trouvait dans une salle à l'arrière. Comme le lui avait indiqué la princesse, il posa la tablette dessus, activa l'écran et attendit que les divers programmes s'affichent pour commencer sa tâche.

Peu expérimenté, Link essaya d'assumer sa mission avec le plus de justesse possible car il savait à quel point elle était primordiale pour la suite. Grâce au terminal, il eut accès à toutes les données et tous les mécanismes complexes de la Créature Divine. Sa main tremblait par moments, elle gênait le Héros dans sa démarche. Nul besoin de préciser toutes les difficultés auxquelles il dut faire face... Link se trompa plusieurs fois d'emplacement et avait bien failli enfoncer Vah'Ruta au fin fond de son lac pour toujours. Cependant, après des heures de persévérance, il parvint à achever sa mission après quelques essais pour s'assurer qu'il avait réussi. Le chevalier soupira de soulagement et de fatigue, fit un pas en arrière puis observa la structure de la machine. Il devait avouer qu'il préférait tout de même Vah'Medoh.

\- Link, tu es là ! se réjouit le prodige zora qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de commande.

L'hylien se tourna et vit Mipha accourir vers lui, ravie de le revoir. Elle s'était réveillée il y a moins d'une heure, son père venait de lui annoncer la présence de son ami.

\- Je suis contente de te voir. affirma-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau. Viens, allons discuter ailleurs !

Il opina et la suivit à l'extérieur de la Créature Divine jusqu'à arriver sur la trompe dépliée de l'éléphant. Les deux amis montèrent dessus et Mipha ordonna à Vah'Ruta de les élever pour profiter de la magnifique vue sur le domaine. Ils s'assirent pendant qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur. Link retira son canon d'avant-bras puis le tendit à la zora, dévoilant un hématome conséquent sous sa peau.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me soigner ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Les yeux de la princesse se mirent à pétiller, elle s'exécuta et commença à appliquer son pouvoir. Cette blessure superficielle était due à l'attaque puissante d'un moblin, la nuit-même.

\- Son Altesse Zelda te transmet ses salutations. ajouta-t-il enfin en l'observant faire.

\- Tu la remercieras de ma part. J'aurais vraiment aimé la voir pour discuter de Vah'Ruta avec elle...

Lentement, l'hématome disparut pour laisser place à une peau intacte. Link examina son bras puis la gratifia d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Cette situation rappelait tant de souvenirs à Mipha que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Je me souviens très bien de toutes tes visites au domaine depuis tes quatre ans. avoua la zora en fixant un point vague à l'horizon. C'était toujours amusant de te voir émerveillé par ma magie. Une fois, j'ai même pensé que tu te faisais sciemment mal pour que je puisse te soigner.

Elle s'attrapa les mains, embarrassée. Ne serait-elle donc jamais à l'aise en présence de son ami ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé guérir tes blessures. sourit-elle tristement. Mais vous, les hyliens, vous grandissez si vite... J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

Une brise passa sur le lac et créa de petites vagues à la surface de l'eau. Link ne se souvenait pas de sa première visite au domaine, ou du moins cela restait très flou dans son esprit. Mais comme le soulignait Mipha, il avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir vue ainsi, sans vieillir.

\- Durant la bataille contre Ganon, les autres Prodiges pourront compter sur mon aide pour soigner leurs blessures. continua-t-elle avec détermination. Je te protègerai, Link. Je ne laisserai pas le Fléau te faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci, Mipha. la remercia le chevalier qui s'inquiétait tout de même pour elle.

Elle lui accorda un sourire chaleureux. L'entendre de nouveau parler, cela n'avait pas de prix pour la princesse zora.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes au domaine après la bataille, Link. le pria-t-elle alors que son cœur s'emballait. Je... Je voudrais te donner quelque chose.

Le blond lui adressa un regard interrogateur qui la gêna davantage.

\- J'aimerais que tu reviennes me voir, comme quand nous étions des enfants.

Sans qu'il ne sache l'expliquer, cette dernière phrase mit le Prodige terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'était plus un enfant et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son amie le considérait encore comme tel. Tous deux finirent par quitter la Créature Divine pour rejoindre le domaine Zora. Ils descendirent le chemin escarpé menant au pont Nord puis l'empruntèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place principale, une silhouette rouge bondit littéralement sur Link pour venir entourer ses jambes de ses bras. Sidon se suspendait en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Link, tu es de retour ! s'exclama-t-il avec engouement. Je ne savais pas !

L'hylien ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire pendant qu'il posait une main sur sa petite tête humide. Cette scène attendrit la princesse.

\- Oui, je suis venu pour apporter des améliorations à Vah'Ruta.

Les yeux du petit zora s'agrandirent tandis que ses sourcils se haussèrent à cause de l'incompréhension. Pour lui, la Créature Divine était déjà parfaite, nul besoin de l'améliorer ! En plus, il l'avait visitée avec sa sœur il y a quelques mois, Sidon n'avait rien vu d'étrange. Il ne pouvait savoir que les petites défaillances du gigantesque éléphant étaient invisibles à ses yeux d'enfant.

\- Je veux revoir ton épée !

Link soupira. Le jeune prince lui prêtait une admiration trop poussée... Sidon le lâcha pour lui permettre de dégainer son arme et la lui montrer. Il hocha vivement la tête avant de proclamer :

\- Un jour, je serai meilleur que toi ! Mon peuple érigera une statue pour m'honorer.

\- Se battre pour la gloire et la célébrité n'a pas grand sens pour un véritable guerrier. le corrigea immédiatement Link, guidé par le code de Chevalerie. Un chevalier n'attend ni avantage matériel, ni honneur social des causes qu'il a librement décidé de servir.

Sidon fit la moue.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être chevalier... souffla-t-il, déstabilisé.

\- Peut-être mais tout combattant devrait suivre cette manière de penser. Sinon, tu ne pourras jamais révéler ton vrai potentiel. Il y aura toujours une barrière psychologique qui t'empêchera d'aller jusqu'au bout de tes objectifs. Enfin... Tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre ça.

\- En effet. renchérit Mipha en souriant discrètement. Mais tu as encore quelques décennies devant toi, Sidon ! Ne précipite pas les choses.

Le jeune prince rentra sa tête dans ses épaules afin de se faire plus petit. Il remercia sincèrement Link puis courut en direction de la salle du trône afin de retrouver son précepteur. La zora proposa à son ami d'enfance de poursuivre leur route jusqu'au pont Sud où Elzier attendait son cavalier, tout au bout. Quand ils s'y engagèrent, Mipha tourna la tête, scruta les alentours et ne vit aucun garde pour le moment. Sans doute effectuaient-ils un tour pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème ? Le rythme cardiaque de la princesse ne se calmait toujours pas. En vérité, elle était en proie à un terrible dilemme. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle y pensait et méditait dessus. Mais en ce jour de la visite de Link, la zora s'y trouvait véritablement confrontée.

Mipha entremêla ses doigts pendant qu'elle fixait ses pieds, terriblement troublée. Elle devait lui dire une bonne fois pour toute. Lui faire comprendre. La princesse ne supportait plus cette situation ; elle ne supportait plus de le voir partir et de s'absenter durant de longs mois. Elle le désirait à ses côtés. La présence de Link était devenue une nécessité pour elle.

Soudainement, elle releva la tête d'un air décidé, attrapa les mains du chevalier puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'approchant rapidement de son visage. La surprise paralysa le jeune homme le temps qu'il comprenne ce que son amie s'apprêtait à faire. Les lèvres de la zora allaient se sceller avec les siennes lorsqu'il la prit par les épaules et la repoussa vivement, choqué par son geste. Link la lâcha presque aussitôt en reculant de quelques pas, son visage témoignait de son immense déroutement. Mipha chercha désespérément son regard mais le Prodige préféra immédiatement détourner la tête en déglutissant. Il... Il ne pouvait pas. Elle était son amie d'enfance et seule Zelda était parvenue à allumer cette flamme dans son cœur...

\- Je... Je suis désolé. lui articula-t-il difficilement avant se retourner pour partir rapidement, en proie à l'incompréhension totale.

Link ne pouvait pas donner à Mipha ce qu'elle désirait et attendait de lui. Ce serait mentir à la zora et trahir les sentiments qu'il portait à Zelda. Seulement... Mipha comptait tant dans son cœur que l'hylien ne pouvait pas se permettre de la blesser. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mipha cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui les lui piquaient. Quelle idiote... Elle le savait, au fond... Son cœur ne cessait de lui hurler que c'était un amour impossible. Une zora et un hylien, impensable. La princesse se tint au balustre quelques instants pour éviter que ses jambes ne cèdent. En cet instant, elle s'en voulut tant qu'elle aurait volontiers rejoint Vah'Ruta pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible du royaume.

\- J'ai tout détruit... murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings, la gorge nouée.

Pourtant, elle avait eu espoir que ce soit réciproque... Tout à l'heure, quand il n'était que tous les deux sur la trompe de la Créature Divine, elle avait pensé sentir la réciprocité de ses sentiments chez Link. Alors... Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle interprétait tout mal depuis le début, aveuglée par son propre amour ? Les yeux de la zora se plissèrent à cause de la peine. Bien sûr... Si Link aimait quelqu'un, ce ne devait pas être elle... Même si Mipha savait cela égoïste, elle espérait qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne. Cela lui ferait trop mal...

De son côté, le chevalier marchait d'un pas soutenu vers sa monture pour rentrer au plus vite au château, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Ce que Mipha venait de tenter... Link plaqua une main contre son front en fermant les yeux. Il était si aveugle ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? S'il avait su plus tôt pour ses sentiments, le jeune homme aurait pu l'éconduire avec bien plus de délicatesse et de bienveillance. Mais après l'avoir repoussée ainsi, il avait l'impression de briser cette amitié qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Le visage de Zelda apparut dans son esprit et le prit de court. Link accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Elzier à l'entrée du domaine. Sur le chemin le menant à son cheval, la princesse hylienne ne cessa de hanter ses pensées. Sa voix, ses sourires, son regard...

Le blond posa brusquement ses mains à plat contre le balustre en pierre bleue et regarda le lac sous ses pieds. Bon sang, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, Link était perdu. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre conscience que ses sentiments étaient vraiment loin de lui apporter le bonheur. Au contraire, ceux-ci le mettaient dans une très mauvaise posture où il ne savait plus les différencier avec son devoir.

**Protégeait-il Zelda car c'était son rôle de chevalier servant ou bien parce qu'il s'était épris d'elle ?**

_Le devoir est la plus forte obligation des chevaliers. Il passe avant tout, même avant sa propre famille_. résonna la voix de son père dans son esprit. Il lui avait dit ceci quelques années plutôt, cette valeur avait une place très forte dans le cœur du Héros. Son devoir avant toute chose. Link inspira profondément pour calmer le martèlement de son cœur, son air impassible revint sur son visage. Toutes ses valeurs qu'il tenait de son père, le chevalier voulait les respecter à tout prix.

Elles représentaient son seul héritage.

oOo

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée que Link foula de nouveau le sol de la citadelle d'Hyrule. Son voyage lui était apparu comme interminable, sans cesse tourmenté par de multiples questionnements sans réponse. Le jeune homme n'osa pas aller voir la princesse car il pressentait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter son regard après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mipha. Sa chambre devint son dernier refuge, comme à son habitude. Link se laissa tomber sur son lit, dos au matelas, et il cacha ses yeux de son bras. Il n'aimait pas son état émotionnel, cela le troublait bien trop à son goût. Pourtant, il s'endormit étonnamment vite. Le lendemain, il irait voir Impa pour lui annoncer le succès de sa mission.

Le matin suivant, le jeune capitaine prit seul son petit-déjeuner car il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le regard de son amie, pourtant si bienveillant. En finissant son repas, Link se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié l'une de ses bourses, habituellement accrochée à sa ceinture. Il revint donc dans sa chambre pour la récupérer. À cause des événements récents, le jeune homme se sentait perturbé, il n'était plus très bien concentré sur les petits gestes du quotidien. Il se pencha pour attraper son aumônière qui avait manifestement roulé de son armoire. L'hylien perçut une présence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant, ce qui provoqua chez lui un long et profond soupir.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu connaisses la véritable raison de ma venue. résonna sa voix adulte entre les murs frais.

Le jeune capitaine de la garde se redressa, les sourcils haussés par la stupéfaction. Comment ça, la véritable raison ? Son double était assis devant lui, adossé à la paroi de pierre. Sa fatigue et sa lassitude se lisaient parfaitement sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai, je suis rongé de regrets et j'ai souhaité que tu les évites. Cependant, il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui me consume et me détruit depuis une quinzaine d'années... Link, tu dois savoir.

Le ventre du jeune homme se tordit désagréablement, l'air qu'il inspirait devenait rapidement étouffant.

\- Dans mon époque, Ganon est effectivement revenu pour détruire Hyrule. prononça-t-il d'une voix lugubre. Mais par ma faute, par ta faute...

La gorge du Héros adulte se noua soudainement et lui coupa la voix, le forçant à grimacer pour essayer de parler. L'inquiétude de Link s'accrut davantage. Que s'était-il passé ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il décide de revenir dans le temps ?!

\- Par ta faute, la princesse Zelda a perdu la vie.

**oOo**

**Bon normalement je voulais ne rien mettre à la fin de ce chapitre pour vous laisser sur cette dernière phrase mais... **

**Faut qu'on parle. De Mipha. Je sais, j'ai dénaturé le personnage au moment où elle tente d'embrasser Link. Elle n'y parvient pas (je dis ça au cas où ça n'aurait pas été clair). **

**Mais j'ai fait ce choix scénaristique pour deux raisons, dont l'une est une prise de conscience chez Link. La deuxième raison influencera un événement à venir, vous comprendrez au moment venu. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... À bientôt ! **


	27. Chapitre 26

**Mention spéciale à Zergath quand il arrivera à la fin du chapitre (prépare-toi, tu vas comprendre XD)**

**oOo**

_Tant qu'il restera de l'espoir, nous ne partirons jamais sans nous battre. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je me battrai pour le préserver, même s'il se tarit, car il qui sera toujours à l'intérieur de nous._  
_Discrètement, je le vois briller en toi, il nous englobe de ta lumière. _

_Tu es la clé de notre salut. Tu es __**mon**__ salut... Je le vois bien, tu es celle qui nous sauvera. Qui __**me**__ sauvera... _

_Tant qu'il restera de l'espoir, je me battrai sans relâche, galvanisé par la force que me procure ta présence à mes côtés. _  
_Je me battrai pour cet avenir auquel nous aspirons tous. Et si mon destin est de périr, alors je ne souhaite_ _qu'une chose_.

_**Je veux que tu vives.**_

oOo

Le souffle de Link se coupa brutalement tandis que son sang se glaça, accompagné d'une chair de poule jusque-là inconnue pour lui. Zel... Zelda allait perdre la vie ? Par sa faute ?

\- La... la princesse va mourir ? répéta dans un souffle le jeune homme interloqué.

L'adulte hocha tristement la tête en serrant les poings. En fin de compte, il avait toujours eu tort... Link quitta prestement le lit et se jeta sur lui pour le prendre par les épaules, affolé. Cependant, ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide, une fois encore.

\- Dis-moi ! Je t'en supplie, raconte-moi ce qu'il va se passer ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë qui trahissait sa peur.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je n'y suis pas autorisé !

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle morte, pour l'amour d'Hylia ?!

Son ton finit par se briser, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de l'accablement. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Le royaume avait besoin d'elle !

\- Je... Même ça, je ne peux pas te le dire... souffla son double, le regard perdu. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu puisses savoir. Au... Au moment où Zelda te suppliera de t'enfuir, ne l'écoute pas. Quoi qu'elle dise, continue à te battre pour la protéger ! Car moi, je l'ai écoutée et j'en ai durement payé le prix...

Le Héros adulte courba l'échine, ses blessures étaient si profondes et sa détresse si forte que rien ne pourrait un jour le guérir.

\- Les remords n'ont fait que me ronger durant toute mon existence. poursuivit-il d'une voix grave. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas décidé de fuir. Maintenant tout le royaume a été détruit, il n'est plus que mort et désolation... J'ai perdu la Lame Purificatrice, jamais je n'ai pu la retrouver. C'est pourquoi, toutes ces années, je me suis lancé à la recherche de la Triforce pour réparer mes erreurs passées. Dans mon époque, il n'y a plus rien à sauver, hélas... Le monde que nous connaissions n'existera plus jamais. Ma seule solution était de réparer mes fautes. Quand j'ai enfin pu réunir tous les fragments de la Triforce, les déesses m'ont accordé ce souhait à la condition que je ne te dévoile jamais l'avenir. Tu ne devais connaître que mes plus vifs remords. Je pense pouvoir partir en paix, maintenant.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur due à toutes ces tragiques révélations.

\- Partir ? Tu veux dire... Attends, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Son double plus âgé eut un sourire particulièrement peiné et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es bien trop jeune... J'ai tout perdu. Si je persiste à vouloir vivre, je ne ferai que souffrir des événements de mon époque. Et je ne peux plus... Je n'en ai plus la force.

L'adulte se pencha vers lui et le prit par les épaules même si Link ne le sentait pas. Sa prestance était superbe, l'air devint presque irrespirable pour le jeune Héros tant les émotions furent intenses entre eux.

\- Je compte sur toi, _Link_. Promets-moi de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs...

La gorge du jeune homme s'assécha et ce dernier baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

\- Promets-moi de veiller sur notre mère. Elle ne doit pas se rendre à la citadelle jusqu'à ce que le Fléau soit annihilé. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu voies, quoi que tu vives... Promets-moi de rester auprès de Zelda.

Le jeune Héros hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Déesses, comme il trouvait ça dur... Devoir se jurer à lui-même qu'il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs.

\- Merci. souffla l'adulte en le lâchant.

Il se recula.

\- J'aurais une dernière requête à te demander. ajouta-t-il rapidement. Puis-je... Puis-je _la_ voir ?

Le ventre de Link se tordit désagréablement en même temps que son cœur se serrait. Il se leva puis l'invita à le suivre à travers les couloirs du château. Leurs liens étaient dorénavant assez forts pour se permettre une telle prouesse. Suivi par un fantôme que lui seul pouvait voir, le chevalier se dirigea vers l'aile Ouest du château sans décrocher le moindre mot. Il se sentait bien trop mal.

Il arriva enfin devant les appartements de Zelda et demanda à une domestique de se faire annoncer. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut autorisé à entrer dans la chambre. La princesse était en train d'écrire dans un petit journal sur son bureau. Elle s'empressa de le ranger et se tourna vers son ami en souriant.

\- Link, tu es de retour !

Ce dernier déglutit et regarda vers son double. Celui-ci était bouche bée, les yeux plus humides qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette vision tordit le ventre du jeune homme. L'adulte s'approcha de Zelda en murmurant sans cesse son prénom. Malheureusement, la princesse ne pouvait pas le voir ni l'entendre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle face au silence du chevalier.

Link sortit de sa torpeur et lui lança un regard perdu. Quant à son double, il venait de pousser un gémissement plaintif en entendant de nouveau sa voix. Elle lui manquait tant... Sa présence, sa voix, son sourire, tout... Jamais il ne s'était remis de sa perte. Jamais... Le Link adulte émit un sanglot presque étouffé et s'essuya les yeux au creux de sa main. Maintenant, il pouvait partir en paix. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et le gratifia d'un sourire triste mais reconnaissant.

\- Merci. répéta l'adulte d'une voix calme et sereine. Je prie les déesses pour qu'elles t'accompagnent jusqu'au bout.

Link observa une dernière fois la princesse avant de disparaître pour de bon. Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise et tendit la main vers lui en voulant le retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il trébucha et tomba à genoux, le regard vide. Il ne voulait pas d'un tel futur. Perdre le royaume et la princesse... C'était inenvisageable pour lui. Inconcevable. Impensable...

\- Link ! s'affola Zelda en accourant vers lui.

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, très soucieuse. Dans quel état était-il ?! Son voyage avait-il été perturbé ? Et sa mission ? Le teint pâle, l'hylien leva les yeux vers elle et la considéra avec une attention presque trop poussée. Jusqu'où ses sentiments les mèneraient-ils ? Il ne pensait pas qu'ils deviendraient si forts. Lui, un simple chevalier...

\- Je vous en prie, quand le Fléau reviendra... articula-t-il difficilement en se remémorant les paroles de son double. Ne faites rien d'inconscient. Votre vie a bien plus de valeur que la mienne.

Sur le moment Zelda ne comprit pas d'où pouvaient provenir ses paroles. Le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas... Cependant, elle fut particulièrement affectée par ce qu'il disait. Ses mots la choquèrent.

\- Voyons, Link. Ta vie aussi est trop précieuse pour qu'Hyrule se permette de te perdre. lui assura-t-elle avec conviction.

Et Zelda tenait bien trop à son ami pour accepter l'idée qu'il puisse mourir. Le Héros lui prit alors l'avant-bras en veillant à ne pas trop le serrer.

\- Je vous en prie. réitéra-t-il en baissant la tête. Ne m'obligez jamais à fuir, peu importe la situation.

\- Link, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant ? Tu m'inquiètes beaucoup, tu sais...

Il vint une nouvelle fois ancrer son regard dans le sien, si intensément que Zelda frissonna à la vue de ses yeux bleus.

\- Jurez-le-moi.

La jeune fille échangea un long regard avec lui. Bon sang... Elle ne parvenait pas à le sonder ni même à le comprendre. Mais puisque cela semblait lui tenir à cœur...

\- Je m'y engage, Link. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Cela sonnait comme un ordre mais le capitaine ne s'y plia pas. Il ne pouvait en parler. Son double lui avait conseillé de ne rien dire pour une raison inconnue. Certainement pour ne pas empêcher la venue de certains événements. Mais lesquels ? Étaient Étaient-ils graves ? Mais surtout, il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait dès le moment où il refuserait de fuir. Contrainte de constater sa réticence à répondre, Zelda soupira puis se releva avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à implanter les programmes ? finit-elle par s'inquiéter en le dévisageant.

Le chevalier servant hocha la tête, son expression très fermée lui donnait un air imperturbable, presque froid. Les sourcils de la princesse se froncèrent à cause de son déroutement. Link cachait véritablement un secret au fond de lui, elle en avait la certitude et le mauvais pressentiment.

\- Suis-moi. le pria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau avec un pas soutenu.

Le Prodige s'exécuta sans broncher et lui emboita aussitôt le pas. Zelda attrapa un fin pinceau, le plongea dans une encre noire puis se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Retire un gant, Link. N'aie crainte, ce que je vais te faire partira si tu te laves. ajouta-t-elle face à son regard méfiant.

Après une longue hésitation, le blond retira le morceau de tissu sur sa main gauche puis lui donna sa main sans lâcher le pinceau des yeux. Il la posa dans la paume de sa damoiselle et attendit qu'elle mette à exécution son idée. Au contact froid et humide des poils noirs contre sa peau, Link frémit tandis que sa tension s'évaporait peu à peu. La princesse traça un triangle qu'elle divisa en trois petits de taille égale dont la surface fut comblée rapidement par l'encre.

\- La Sagesse te permettra de comprendre le trouble qui t'habite. dit-elle avec un calme serein. La Force te donnera la capacité à le surpasser. Et le Courage...

Zelda leva les yeux vers lui et les ancra profondément dans les siens.

\- Il t'aidera à aller de l'avant.

Elle lui lâcha la main pour reposer son pinceau sur un bout de chiffon.

\- Ma mère me le disait souvent. lui avoua-t-elle avec nostalgie. Dans les moments difficiles, j'essaie de me souvenir de ses paroles si simples mais pourtant si complexes à suivre. Et toi, Link ? Es-tu à l'étape de la sagesse ou bien de la force ?

Le chevalier demeurait pensif. Actuellement, il en était à la force. Seulement Link n'eut pas le temps de lui dire car Impa entra dans la chambre et somma la princesse de la rejoindre immédiatement. Elle ne prêta pas attention au Prodige et observa la princesse quitter ses appartement, Link à ses trousses. Le trio partit en direction d'une salle assez spéciale du château car seuls les conseillers du roi avaient le droit d'y aller en temps normal. C'était un lieu où étaient réunis les archives, et quelques années plus tôt qui abritait le fourreau de la Lame Purificatrice. À l'intérieur, sire Oswald les attendait, très soucieux au vu de son pied qui tapotait sans cesse le sol. Quand les deux élus arrivèrent, il les salua brièvement et les incita à entrer dans cette pièce qui ressemblait fortement à une bibliothèque.

\- Princesse Zelda, avec Dame Impa, nous nous sommes concertés à propos des derniers tremblements de terre ainsi que du calendrier de ce mois de juin. commença-t-il d'une voix grave mais tout de même inquiète. D'ici quelques jours, vous allez avoir dix-sept ans et l'entrée de la source de la Sagesse vous sera autorisée.

La prêtresse royale s'attrapa nerveusement les mains et les plaça contre son ventre en fixant on interlocuteur. En effet, début juillet elle serait considérée comme une adulte aux yeux de la déesse Nayru.

\- Le retour de la Calamité est proche, vous devez vous rendre sur la Montagne de Lanelle dans les plus brefs délais. Le jour de votre anniversaire serait le mieux.

Zelda adhérait avec cette idée, elle y avait déjà songé quelques fois sans pour autant prendre de décision. Sire Oswald s'approcha d'elle.

\- Afin de garantir votre sécurité au maximum, Dame Impa a proposé d'étoffer votre escorte avec les quatre autres Prodiges. continua le vieil homme en regardant la sheikah. Au vu de des circonstances, j'ai immédiatement donné mon accord.

Impa prit la parole pour ajouter qu'une lettre venait d'être envoyée aux différents pilotes. Ils n'attendaient plus que leur réponse. Pour manifester son approbation, la princesse acquiesça malgré son hésitation. Elle craignait de revenir au château sans avoir éveillé son pouvoir sacré. Et si... Et si cela arrivait ? Hyrule serait définitivement perdu... À ce moment précis, sa pression fut telle que Zelda ne parvint pas à respirer convenablement.

\- Nous avons soumis cette proposition à votre père. renchérit Impa sur un ton plus doux pour la détendre. Il n'y a vu aucune objection. Beaucoup de personnes ont espoir de voir revenir en possession de la magie du sceau.

Les lèvres de l'hylienne se décollèrent alors que sa gorge s'asséchait désagréablement.

\- Sire Oswald, Impa... Je vous remercie. prononça-t-elle d'une voix dissimulant ses trémolos avec difficultés. J'apprécie votre soutien.

Son regard dévia vers la vieille horloge accrochée au mur.

\- Il est temps que je me rende à la cathédrale de la citadelle.

La princesse s'inclina pour saluer les deux conseillers puis partit en direction de la sortie du château, le cœur lourd. Elle quitta son enceinte pour rejoindre les rues plus animées de la citadelle d'Hyrule en cette fin d'après-midi. L'air chaud enveloppait agréablement tout le monde et apportait une touche de douceur à cette époque qui attendait après un avenir incertain. Zelda n'avait plus la force de regarder son peuple. Il lui tardait d'arriver à la cathédrale pour obtenir un moment de solitude propice à la méditation et au calme. Derrière elle, Link persistait dans son devoir de chevalier. La fatigue de son précédent voyage rendait ses jambes lourdes et accentuait son besoin de sommeil. Cependant, il ne lâcherait pas le rythme pour si peu. Ils arrivèrent à la cathédrale où peu d'hyliens venaient prier à cette heure-ci. Lorsque la prêtresse royale passa la porte, Link l'interpella en dépit de ce lieu exposé à tous.

\- Votre Altesse, attendez !

Surprise, Zelda lui fit face en haussant les sourcils.

\- N'oubliez pas... Sagesse, Force et Courage. répéta-t-il avec empathie dans l'espoir d'être écouté, dans tous les sens du termes.

Sa damoiselle le gratifia d'un petit sourire puis tapota sur sa propre main gauche en guise de rappel.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. affirma-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'infrastructure religieuse.

Link la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la princesse se soustrait à sa vue. Il émit un faible soupir, s'approcha du mur puis vint s'y adosser après s'être assis. A son tour, le Héros prit la décision de prier en premier pour Mipha. Il s'en voulait sincèrement... Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait correctement et de la peiner. Mais elle était elle aussi une princesse, d'une ethnie et d'un peuple différents. Link la considèrerait toujours comme une amie. Néanmoins, il craignait que plus rien ne soit pareil dorénavant. Ses pensées dévièrent ensuite sur sa damoiselle et les propos de son double adulte. Jamais, jamais il ne laisserait ce même futur arriver. Link s'obstinerait à ne pas fuir comme promis. Et enfin, l'anniversaire de Zelda approchait à grand pas. Maintenant le chevalier servant n'était plus sûr de vouloir lui transmettre ses sentiments, même implicitement. Car ce devait être eux qui condamneraient la princesse après le retour de Ganon.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zelda revint le voir, le teint pâle et les yeux d'autant plus cernés. Elle était parvenue à entrer en transe pour sa méditation, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait réussie. Avec son ami, elle retourna dans ses appartements où elle passa le reste de la soirée sans même aller manger. Son énième échec lui avait coupé la faim.

oOo

_**Il y a des souvenirs qui ne resteront jamais dans la mémoire. Et d'autres qui y seront gravés pour toujours...**_

\- Link, sauve-toi ! Je t'en prie ! s'affola Zelda en le voyant en position de faiblesse. Tu ne parviendras jamais à bout des Gardiens...

Le Héros avait planté la Lame Purificatrice dans le sol pour y prendre appui, ahanant sous la fatigue et à cause de ses blessures. Résister... Tel était l'unique mot qui résonnait dans son esprit. Il fallait résister et protéger la princesse.

\- Fuis, Link ! le supplia-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Le royaume a bien plus besoin de toi que de moi !

Le jeune homme serra les dents, sa poigne se raffermit autour de la fusée de son épée. A une quinzaine de mètres devant eux, quelques têtes de Gardiens apparurent par-delà les carcasses de leurs semblables déjà vaincus.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! répliqua-t-il avec détermination malgré sa fatigue.

Les larmes aux yeux, la princesse sentait le désespoir prendre le contrôle sur elle. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, la respiration bruyante.

\- Pour l'amour d'Hylia, ne meurs pas maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise, ce qui fendit le cœur du Héros.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder avec chagrin puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers leurs ennemis, le cœur partagé entre son devoir et ses sentiments. Fuir... Il voyait bien qu'en restant ici, il y laisserait la vie. Mais Link ne pouvait pas laisser son amante. C'était impensable ! Dans un élan vif, il attrapa la main de Zelda et l'entraîna vers le bois derrière eux pour se cacher de la vue des Gardiens, sans succès. Les seuls bruits qui les accompagnaient étaient leur respiration, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue et le crissement des machines à leur poursuite. Ils étaient encerclés... D'un coup, ils sortirent des bois et s'arrêtèrent brutalement quand le vide se présenta à eux ; en dessous de leurs pieds se trouvait la rivière Primo aux violents remous et au courant mortel.

\- Nous sommes coincés ! paniqua Link en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Jamais Zelda ne pourrait se sauver d'un tel torrent... Cette dernière poussa un cri quand quatre Gardiens apparurent devant eux, prêts à les annihiler pour de bon. Le sang du Prodige se glaça lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus d'issues possibles pour eux. Malgré tout, il dégaina une nouvelle fois son épée et s'apprêta à s'élancer vers les machines quand Zelda le poussa en arrière avec tant de force qu'il perdit l'équilibre et commença à basculer dans le vide. Parmi les dernières images de ce cauchemar, Link n'oublierait jamais le regard terrifié de sa bien-aimée aux joues mouillées par la pluie et les pleurs. Avant qu'il ne percute l'eau, le Héros fut aveuglé par une vive lumière blanche suivie d'un chaleureux éclat rouge orangé.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Link reprit connaissance, la moitié de son corps étant échouée sur une rive qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Une violente quinte de toux s'empara de lui, l'air qu'il inspirait lui brûlait désagréablement la gorge. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux en poussant un triste gémissement. Sa vue restait floue, ses oreilles sifflaient et lui donnaient de terribles maux de tête. Quand le Héros voulut se relever, son bras droit lui fit si mal qu'il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Il avait dû se casser en percutant une roche sous l'eau au moment d'être emporté par les flots. Link parvint à se relever tant bien que mal en grimaçant puis il regarda autour de lui, à moitié courbé à cause de ses blessures.

\- Zel...Zelda ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Cependant le corps de sa compagne ne se trouvait pas ici, et rien que cela accrut une nouvelle fois la vitesse de son rythme cardiaque. Effaré, Link regarda partout où il le pouvait mais le voile sur ses yeux ne lui permettait pas de bien discerner son environnement. Le chevalier appela une nouvelle fois la princesse, sans réponse. Au loin, il vit une lumière orangée trembloter. Le Prodige plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, mais en vain... Machinalement, il chercha à attraper la fusée de son épée à l'aide de sa main gauche, seulement celle-ci se referma sur du vide. Aussitôt, Link tourna la tête vers son épaule pour regarder derrière lui avant de découvrir l'absence de son arme. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir quand il est tombé de...

Le Héros se figea lorsque tout le revint en mémoire. Les Gardiens, son énième fuite, Zelda... Son cœur rata un battement et tout son environnement parut s'éclaircir. Non, ce n'était pas sa vue qui était floue. C'était la fumée due aux multiples feux qui ravageaient Hyrule autour de lui. Le ciel devenait noir à cause des nuages qui y montaient. Ses jambes manquèrent de le lâcher et de le faire chuter. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar éveillé...

Link déglutit difficilement en secouant la tête en signe de déni. Une partie inconsciente de lui prit son contrôle et le fit courir en direction des flammes. Il n'avait qu'un mot en tête. Qu'un visage. Qu'une personne. L'unique être qui lui restait après le massacre de la citadelle. Il plaça le creux de son coude devant sa bouche pour éviter de respirer les fumées toxiques. Tout était calciné autour de lui... Les braises montraient bien qu'un feu avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Mais combien de temps Link était-il resté inconscient ? Il sentait la peur le consumer peu à peu. Le paysage qu'il connaissait si bien était devenu totalement méconnaissable en l'espace d'une demi-journée.

\- Zelda ! hurla désespérément Link en regardant partout où il pouvait.

Il eut un point de repère grâce aux Monts Géminés face à lui. Son dernier parcours lui revint à l'esprit et le guida sur le bon chemin. Sur le sol brûlé de la plaine gisaient les carcasses des Gardiens qu'il avait abattu. Tout était désolation. Link pensa reconnaître le dernier sentier qu'il avait emprunté et son allure augmenta d'autant plus.

Il aperçut alors quatre Gardiens devant lui, tous tournés vers la rivière, et qui le firent ralentir brusquement. Son cœur martelait tant sa poitrine qu'il pouvait en sortir à n'importe quel instant. Ils ne fonctionnaient plus... Comme si une force divine les avait détruits. Un bout de tissu volait paisiblement au gré du vent brûlant et morbide. Link perçut l'espoir revenir en son sein. Il fit le tour des machines et prononça une nouvelle fois le nom de la prêtresse royale.

\- Zel...

Le Héros se tut subitement et son souffle se bloqua quand il découvrit l'effroyable scène qui se présentait à lui. Ses traits se contractèrent sous l'horreur, il eut un haut-le-cœur, tout son corps se crispa et ses forces le quittèrent pour de bon. Link tomba à genoux, la bouche entrouverte tant le choc et l'effroi étaient violents.

_**Aucun homme sur terre ne devrait voir le corps d'une femme semblable à ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Zelda avait disparu, dans tous les sens qu'il soit. Je ne souhaite à personne de voir sa compagne ou son compagnon être dans un état... aussi méconnaissable que ce jour-là**_**.**

oOo

_J'étais fier. _  
_Fier de mon rôle, fier de me tenir à tes côtés. _  
_Maintenant, sur ce tapis de paille, je déplore d'avoir failli à mon devoir,_  
_Rongé par des remords et une rancune envers moi-même._

_J'ai toujours été fier, _  
_Mon cœur a toujours été fort. _  
_Maintenant en morceaux, il se lamente._  
_Car j'ai toujours eu tort..._

_J'ai souhaité partir en premier. _  
_Je voulais te laisser veiller sur l'Espoir... _  
_Maintenant, je veux que tu reviennes _  
_pour te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras..._

_Si j'avais un souhait à formuler,_  
_Ce serait de revoir ton visage. _  
_Je promets de ne plus cacher mes sentiments,_  
_Je promets de veiller sur toi._

_Je promets de veiller sur ton sourire,_  
_De garder cette flamme qui brille au fond de tes yeux. _  
_Je veux te voir épanouie _

_Comme toutes ces fois où nous étions ensemble._

_Mais j'ai failli à mon devoir... _  
_Jamais je ne pourrais obtenir ma rédemption,_  
_Jamais je ne reverrai cette quiétude sur ton visage._  
_Jamais je ne t'oublierai..._

_**Car tu étais devenue mon monde, ma dernière raison de me battre.**_


	28. CHapitre 27

**Zerlyne : Oui, c'était une fin assez tragique pour le chapitre précédent T_T Je pense que pour le chap 27, ça ira… beaucoup mieux x) **

**oOo**

Ce jour-là, Link écrivit une lettre à sa mère pour insister sur le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas à la citadelle. Sans doute ne saurait-il jamais ce qu'il lui serait arrivé... Mais Adélaïde était l'un des derniers êtres chers qu'il lui restait, le jeune capitaine de la garde royale voulait la préserver à tout prix d'un funeste destin. Il demanda à une domestique si elle avait l'amabilité de poster sa lettre à la place, ce qu'elle accepta humblement. Link entreprit par la suite de rejoindre la princesse qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque avec sa nourrice. Sur son chemin, il croisa la route de Cassius dont le dos soutenait un gros et lourd sac en plus de son habituel accordéon. Quand ils furent au même niveau, le poète sheikah s'arrêta, replaça correctement une des bretelles sur son épaule et s'adressa au Héros.

\- Je perçois de l'étonnement dans ton regard, Prodige des hyliens. marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras. Tu te demandes où je m'en vais, ainsi équipé ?

Le blond acquiesça et prit soin de lui accordait une expression impassible. Pourtant, il ne considérait pas Cassius comme un rival vis-à-vis de Zelda. Link n'avait pas le cœur à ça...

\- Je pars en voyage à travers Hyrule ! se réjouit son interlocuteur sans cacher sa joie. La princesse en personne m'a donné une mission dont elle ne peut plus se charger : trouver et percer les énigmes des sanctuaires de notre beau royaume.

Link fut d'autant plus surpris de l'apprendre. Mais après tout, si cela pouvait rassurer et aider la princesse, il n'y voyait aucun mal. Au contraire même. Le chevalier lui souhaita tout de même de passer un bon voyage puis il passa son chemin en esquissant un petit sourire. L'implication du poète était notable, Link ne pouvait le nier. D'un pas soutenu, il se rendit à la grande bibliothèque, passa les portes menant au premier étage puis se posta devant le balustre pour chercher sa damoiselle du regard. Zelda avait pris place dans un coin un peu à l'écart pour bénéficier d'intimité et de discrétion. Sa nourrice se tenait devant elle. Le jeune capitaine descendait rapidement les escaliers pour la rejoindre et se plaça à côté de sa table, prêt à recevoir les ordres du jour. La blonde leva la tête vers lui et ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand elle le reconnut, témoignage de sa bonne humeur.

\- Tu as pu terminer ce que tu voulais ? se renseigna-t-elle en refermant le livre dont elle déchiffrait les lignes quelques instants plus tôt.

Link remarqua que le titre s'apparentait à de très anciennes méthodes de prière.

\- Oui. répondit-il en effectuant un pas sur le côté lorsque la princesse se releva, imitée par Impa.

\- Je vais vous laisser. déclara cette dernière en s'inclinant humblement devant la future souveraine. Avec sire Oswald, nous devons nous concerter à propos de la prochaine livraison d'armes.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent puis la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte l'immense salle. Zelda émit un soupir et proposa à son ami de sortir pour profiter des jardins de la bibliothèque avant de retourner prier. Dehors, les petites allées tracées parmi les parterres de fleurs se trouvaient entre deux niveaux de dénivelés, il n'y avait donc que la bibliothèque qui permettait de rejoindre ce havre de paix. Les deux élus prirent place sur un banc en veillant de garder une distance convenable entre eux.

\- Dans quatre jours, j'aurai dix-sept ans. énonça-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Link. Je pourrai enfin me rendre sur la montagne de Lanelle sans offenser la déesse Nayru.

Zelda cessa de parler quelques secondes afin de laisser une brise effleurer son visage.

\- Tu connaissais déjà cette coutume, je suppose.

Le blond posa ses yeux bleus sur son ami pour comprendre les sentiments qui l'habitaient à ce moment précis. Il répondit simplement :

\- En effet, ma mère m'en avait parlé quand j'étais enfant.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Link, tu es plus âgé que moi, non ? Tu pourras m'accompagner à la source.

Étonnement, cette remarque parvint à accélérer le cœur du jeune homme qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

\- Je suis né en avril. D'après le médecin d'Elimith, je suis un prématuré... lui apprit-il en fixant l'eau du lac, en-dessous. Je n'étais pas un très gros nouveau-né, mes parents ont eu peur que je ne survive pas.

\- Mais tu es encore là, aujourd'hui. Peut-on considérer cela comme un miracle ?

Ce fut au tour de Zelda à le dévisager, un sourire en coin. Elle avait vraiment un compagnon hors du commun. Link se frotta le bras.

\- Le miracle, c'est plutôt d'être devenu capitaine de la garde royale, Prodige puis chevalier servant de la princesse en personne... rectifia-t-il à travers un rire nerveux. Je suis parti de rien. Je n'étais qu'un simple villageois avant de tirer la Lame Purificatrice de son socle.

\- Alors tu peux être fier de tout ce chemin parcouru, Link. Tu as tant donné pour en arriver là, c'est remarquable. Tu deviendras un exemple à suivre pour les générations futures !

\- Je ne veux pas de ça, votre Altesse.

La gloire et l'honneur restaient les dernières choses dont il avait besoin.

\- Je désire mener une vie simple. compléta-t-il en esquissant un sourire à son tour. Dans un environnement tel que le château, je ne m'épanouirai jamais pleinement.

\- Je te comprends. assura-t-elle en reportant son regard sur les monts, au loin. Après tout, nous avons grandi dans des atmosphères bien différentes, toi et moi.

La princesse se leva en tapotant sur sa robe pour faire disparaître les mauvais plis puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la forteresse.

\- Il est temps pour moi d'aller prier. Père ne tolèrerait aucun retard de ma part.

Tous deux revinrent dans l'enceinte du château en direction des appartements de Zelda ; elle devait se changer pour méditer dans de bonnes conditions. Link la suivit dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent des quartiers des gardes royaux, un valet interpella le capitaine et accourut vers lui pour lui remettre un petit colis empaqueté dans un tissu coloré. Link le pria de le déposer dans sa chambre car il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? lui demanda Zelda en reprenant leur marche.

\- Ma mère m'a sans doute envoyé quelque chose.

La princesse prit cette réponse telle quelle mais ne souhaita pas en connaître davantage. Oh, en vérité, Link savait très bien ce qui se trouvait dans ce paquet. Et il ne provenait certainement pas d'Elimith. Dans les couloirs, le chevalier marchait tête baissée pour cacher sa confusion. Il ressentait même un léger stress lui tirailler le ventre. Ils finirent par rejoindre le temple royal une fois que la princesse fut apprêtée. Comme à l'accoutumé, elle entama sa médiation dans un lourd silence au centre de cet espace frais et humide.

_Sagesse, Force et Courage._

oOo

Trois jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les chercheurs sheikahs parvinrent à contrôler presque parfaitement les Gardiens. Cette annonce eut le mérite de donner du baume au cœur à Zelda. Elle avait notamment reçu une lettre de la part de Mipha qui la remerciait mille fois pour d'avoir optimisé Vah'Ruta. Mais, étrangement, son courrier paraissait plus froid que les autres fois. La princesse hylienne interpréta cela comme un certain stress de sa part au vu du retour prochain de la Calamité. Mais d'autres nouvelles, bien plus sombres et inquiétantes, parvinrent jusqu'au roi : une autre armée commençait à se former encore une fois au Nord d'Hyrule, place que semblaient privilégier les créatures maléfiques depuis quelques années. Rhoam Bosphoramus ordonna à ses généraux de préparer une potentielle future attaque en prenant soin de ménager les hommes et le matériel ; ils pourraient tester la puissante de frappe des Gardiens. Link en fut informé mais son sort n'était pas encore décidé car ses supérieurs hésitaient à l'envoyer à la bataille. Ils craignaient que le Héros se blesse et ne puisse plus se battre par la suite.

Ce jour-là, Faras devait justement livrer ses nouvelles armes au château afin d'équiper efficacement les gardes royaux contre le fléau. Grâce à l'échantillon de corruption que lui avait envoyé la princesse, il avait pu tester leur efficacité à lutter contre le Fléau. Plus aucun doute possible n'était tolérable : ses armes leur donneraient un avantage supplémentaire. Zelda décida d'aller l'accueillir comme il se doit aux portes de la ville, notamment car le chercheur sheikah participait beaucoup aux avancées technologiques. Avec Link, la princesse traversait une énième fois le grand Hall avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la sortie du château.

\- Eh, Link ! l'interpella Conrad, jusqu'alors accoudé à un mur à côté de Gautier.

Le capitaine de la garde tourna la tête pour les voir. Il s'excusa auprès de la princesse puis trottina vers son ami afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis que Link s'était énervé. Conrad croisa les bras et afficha un sourire espiègle. Apparemment, il avait déjà tout raconté à Gautier sans omettre de détails.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda ce dernier en désignant implicitement la fille du roi.

\- Nous nous rendons en ville pour accueillir un chercheur sheikah. Un stock d'armes anti-Fléau va être livré aujourd'hui.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Les simples chevaliers n'en avaient pas été tenus au courant.

\- Vraiment ? Enfin bon, tu nous diras plus la prochaine fois.

Conrad soupira en laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

\- Je suis déçu. dit-il en mimant une moue. Je pensais que tu allais déclarer ta...

Link et Gautier plaquèrent soudainement leur main sur la bouche du chevalier pour le couper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le cœur du Héros s'emporta tout à coup car la princesse n'était qu'à quelques mètres et suivait sans doute leur conversation depuis le début. Le Héros fusilla son ami du regard pour le dissuader d'en dire plus. Zelda, en effet, fut déstabilisée par le mouvement brusque de son chevalier servant ainsi que de Gautier. Déclarer sa... sa... Non, elle ne devait rien s'imaginer de trop extravagant. Il était question de Link, tout de même.

\- Je crois que nous sommes attendus quelque part, Conrad. articula Gautier en se reculant avec le Prodige pour le laisser respirer correctement. N'est-ce pas ?

Le chevalier brun dut se retenir de ne pas ricaner. Voir son plus jeune ami dans un tel état de confusion l'amusait beaucoup, il devait le reconnaître. Pourtant autant, Conrad n'était pas assez fou pour trahir les sentiments de Link. C'est pour cela qu'il salua le duo puis quitta les lieux en souriant de toutes ses dents. Gautier s'excusa auprès de la princesse puis accourut derrière Conrad avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Abruti. entendirent les deux élus.

Gautier n'était vraiment pas content... Il avait trouvé l'intervention de son ami terriblement déplacée et honteuse. Dévoiler son ami de la sorte, quel irrespect ! Link passa son bras sur sa nuque en signe manifeste de nervosité puis proposa à sa damoiselle de reprendre la route en direction de la citadelle. Celle-ci approuva et s'empressa de sortir du château. Tous les moments en dehors de ses murs représentaient pour elle une courte évasion et une liberté désirée, Zelda inspirait enfin un air plus pur et profitait du soleil chaleureux. Les rues n'étaient pas si fréquentées cet après-midi-là, sûrement car les hyliens priaient à la cathédrale suite à l'annonce de l'armée ennemie. Le duo coupa par la place centrale puis retrouvèrent le sheikah à la porte Est de la citadelle, accompagné d'un lourd charriot. Quand il les vit, Faras posa les mains sur les hanches en leur offrant un sourire satisfait.

\- Bonjour Princesse Zelda, sire Link ! les salua-t-il avec une gaité rassurante. Merci d'être venus m'accueillir.

\- Bonjour, Faras. Je te remercie pour ton déplacement.

Il s'inclina humblement, touché.

\- Je suis honoré de pouvoir contribuer à la protection du royaume grâce à mon travail. Avec l'aide de forgerons gorons, j'ai pu fabriquer une centaine d'épées anti-Fléau, presque le double d'arcs ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'espadons et lances. D'autres armes sont en cours de fabrication mais cela demandera encore quelques temps, j'en suis désolé...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Link regardait le contenu de la charrette et admirait la multitude d'armes entreposées et scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. Seules leurs couleurs les différenciaient de l'équipement royal.

\- Ce que vous avez fait est remarquable, Faras. le complimenta la princesse avec sincérité. Ce stock nous sera nécessaire et utile, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Venez, je vais vous guider jusqu'à notre réserve. Vous serez pris en charge par des chevaliers et des gardes royaux pour vous aider à tout transférer.

\- Ah, Princesse, vous m'enlevez une sacrée écharde du pied ! Pourrai-je aussi voir Pru'ha ? Je comptais rester un jour ou deux au château pour lui rendre visite, ainsi qu'à Dame Impa.

Zelda le lui accorda car il le méritait amplement. De plus, elle ne doutait pas un instant que Pru'ha serait ravie de le voir. Le sheikah empoigna la bride de son puissant buffle puis ils repartirent vers la forteresse en discutant de vive voix à propos des Gardiens. Il tardait à Faras de voir l'évolution faramineuse de ces machines hors du commun en plus de leurs capacités. Tous trois se rendirent dans la cour de l'aile Ouest du château où avaient lieu tous les essais. Pru'ha s'y trouvait justement, un carnet de note à la main ; elle notait les tous les défauts afin d'y palier plus tard. Faras bondit sur elle pour l'étreindre avec fougue mais elle se décala sur le côté pour le laisser s'écraser au sol sans aucune classe. Imperturbable, la jeune femme replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit sa notation.

\- Pru'ha... se lamenta le chercheur en se relevant.

Il grimaçait de douleur tandis que Zelda assistait à leurs retrouvailles avec quelque peu de réserve.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda Pru'ha avec une pointe d'agacement. Je t'ai dit que je voulais plus te voir.

\- Mais c'était il y a un an !

Elle haussa les épaules et marcha vers l'un des Gardiens sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Faras maugréa après lui avoir emboité le pas.

\- Tu pourrais au moins prendre de mes nouvelles. se plaignit-il en croisant les bras. J'ai fabriqué un tout nouveau type d'armes pour lutter contre le Fléau !

\- Impressionnant.

\- N'est-ce pas ! Je suis aussi en train de mettre au point une nouvelle technologie, seulement je rame dans mes recherches.

\- Ah bon.

Pru'ha fit un signe au Gardien, celui-ci pointa alors son rayon rouge sur le sheikah en chargeant son attaque. Les poils de Faras se hérissèrent quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il en se jetant au sol avant le moment fatidique.

Aucun laser ne sortit du Gardien, seul un lourd silence persista après le bond du chercheur. Même Link et la princesse avaient pensé qu'une attaque aurait lieu. Pru'ha éclata de rire face à l'expression terrifiée de son homologue au visage blême. Au sol, il serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils puis se releva dignement en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Toujours aussi vicieuse, à ce que je vois. Au lieu de te moquer, montre-moi plutôt comment s'utilisent les Gardiens !

\- Je viens de le faire. répliqua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Tu veux recommencer ? Cette fois, je peux réellement activer l'attaque si tu aimes les sensations fortes.

Faras frissonna puis balaya l'air de la main pour refuser.

\- Sans façon, merci.

Il tourna la tête pour s'adresser au chevalier.

\- Sire Link, voulez-vous faire une démonstration avec l'une de mes épées anti-Fléau ?

Le visage du blond se durcit aussitôt. Visiblement, cette proposition lui déplaisait, Zelda le remarqua aisément.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis devenu chevalier pour protéger mon royaume et non pour m'offrir en spectacle.

\- Mais... Au moins quelques mouvements... le supplia le sheikah d'une petite voix.

\- Non, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre.

Link ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, sa réponse était ferme et sans équivoque malgré le désappointement du sheikah. Sans plus tarder, Zelda interpella quelques chevaliers qui passaient par là et les pria de décharger la charrette sous les indications de Faras. Par la suite, la princesse fut contrainte de poursuivre ses habituelles activités journalières, elle salua les deux chercheurs puis s'en alla d'un pas rapide. En conséquence d'une question de son homologue, Pru'ha l'informa à propos du manque d'amélioration du côté de la prêtresse royale. Le roi lui avait interdit de voyager et de poursuivre ses recherches, ce que sa fille vécut très mal par la suite. Surtout que Zelda était d'une aide très précieuse... Enfin de toute façon, les ordres du souverain restaient indiscutables alors il fallait s'y plier sagement.

oOo

La fin de la journée arrivait à grands pas, le ciel se teintait déjà d'une couleur orangée et chaleureuse si appréciée par les hyruliens. L'été se ressentait bien que ce soit encore le printemps. Le lendemain, Zelda aurait dix-sept ans ; elle serait considérée comme une adulte aux yeux de Nayru. Cette étape était primordiale dans la vie des hyliens, elle marquait un tout nouveau tournant, une renaissance en quelque sorte. Et ce renouveau, la princesse priait de tout son cœur pour qu'il lui soit favorable. Pendant que la princesse se changeait après sa session de prière, Link courut pour rejoindre sa chambre et il récupéra ce qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées durant les dernières heures. Il revint bien vite trouver la princesse qui lui proposa d'étudier quelques minutes un brin d'informations sur les Gardiens. Le tout dans le dos de son père, évidemment, car il se mettrait dans une colère noire en apprenant que sa fille continuait à s'intéresser à la technologie sheikah.

Dans la salle d'Étude, les deux amis analysèrent les dernières données récoltées auprès des chercheurs du château puisque les Gardiens se mouvaient de mieux en mieux et comprenaient les ordres qui leur étaient adressés. Avec le soutien de l'équipement anti-Fléau, leurs chances de victoire s'accroissaient.

\- J'aurais beaucoup aimé essayer l'arc conçu par Faras, finalement. avoua Link en étudiant attentivement le schéma de l'arme qu'il avait juste sous les yeux.

Le sheikah avait retrouvé la princesse dans la journée pour lui transmettre quelques copies de ses plans. La remarque du Héros fit sourire la damoiselle.

\- Tu es passionné par les arcs ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant appui sur ses paumes de main contre le bureau.

Zelda inclina la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, ce qui sut emballer le cœur du jeune homme. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne voulut rien laisser paraître par la préserver de ce qu'il ressentait envers elle.

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais beaucoup chasser avec mon père les jours où il était à la maison. J'ai rapidement pris goût à l'archerie.

Tous ces souvenirs firent remonter une certaine nostalgie en lui. Aucun jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il ne pense à Karl. Link souffrait encore de sa perte même si la plaie se refermait très lentement après son deuil. Zelda eut de la peine en percevant le fin voile de tristesse passer sur le visage de son ami. Elle avait connu ça, elle aussi. La perte de la reine... Nombreuses furent ses nuits où elle pleurait en invoquant sa défunte mère, enfant. Un jour, Link lui dirait que la reine avait été empoisonnée. Seulement à l'heure actuelle, c'était bien trop tôt pour lui dévoiler une telle information.

\- Peut-être que tu recevras un arc anti-Fléau ? supposa Zelda en se redressant. Je suis persuadée que Faras serait ravi de le voir entre tes mains.

Le sourire de la princesse s'agrandit et elle s'entremêla les doigts devant son ventre.

\- Un archer hors pair tel que toi ne peut que le mériter, n'est-ce pas ?

Link la dévisagea un instant en se réjouissant de cette expression de sereine chez elle. Il espérait voir cela le plus souvent possible. Quand il la voyait sourire, Link ne percevait plus une relation chevalier-damoiselle entre eux, mais bien des liens qui allaient au-delà des classes sociales. Le jeune homme se souvint alors que son amie fêterait ses dix-sept ans le jour suivant. Cependant, tous les deux ne perdraient pas de temps et partiraient le matin même pour la source de la Sagesse, escortés par les quatre autres Prodiges qui devaient arriver ce soir-là. Machinalement, sa main se porta au-dessus de la poche de son pantalon tandis que son cœur accélérait dans sa poitrine. Il voulait vraiment offrir un cadeau à son amie puisqu'elle franchissait une grande étape : celle où elle devenait une adulte. Bien sûr, la princesse en possédait déjà la maturité depuis plusieurs années. Mais... C'était différent. Sans oublier l'autre raison qui participait à son état de stress.

\- Votre Altesse, j'aimerais vous offrir un présent pour vos dix-sept ans. annonça Link avec assurance. J'ai conscience d'être en avance mais ce moment semble le plus approprié.

Les yeux de Zelda s'écarquillèrent car elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose de sa part. Indéniablement, elle ressentit une vive allégresse, son ventre se tordit agréablement.

\- Quoi que ce soit, je l'accepterai avec joie, Link. lui affirma-t-elle avec franchise.

Cela donna d'autant plus de courage au jeune homme qui glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit accessoire luisant sous la lumière des lampes autour d'eux. Zelda découvrit une épingle à cheveux en forme de princesse de la Sérénité. Cette attention lui réchauffa si bien le cœur qu'elle fut particulièrement touchée et refoula les larmes d'émotion qui lui montaient aux yeux. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas reçu un tel cadeau ? Bien que ce ne soit pas un bijou aussi cher que ceux portés par les femmes nobles, Zelda le trouva tout à fait charmant.

\- Link, elle est ravissante ! se réjouit-elle en croisant son regard, ce qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Sa voix se mit involontairement à trembler.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de bijoutier fabriquant une telle épingle à cheveux...

\- J'ai demandé à Urbosa si l'une de ses joaillières pouvait la concevoir. J'ai moi-même fait les dessins. lui expliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Lui aussi était enchanté que cela lui plaise. Le jeune homme avait eu peur que l'accessoire ne soit pas à la hauteur puisque ce n'était pas des pierres aussi chères que du diamant ou du rubis.

\- Je vais la mettre tout de suite. déclara à mi-voix l'hylienne en tendant sa main vers la sienne.

Ses doigts effleurèrent par inadvertance la paume du jeune homme et un discret contact électrique se créa, manquant de les faire tressaillir. Embarrassée, Zelda retira sa main et la porta au niveau de sa chevelure pour y accrocher le bijou. Seulement, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment le mécanisme fonctionnait et après plusieurs tentatives désespérées, Link proposa son aide.

\- Voulez-vous que je l'accroche ?

\- Oui... Sans miroir, j'ai bien du mal à le faire.

Link hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle en gardant tout de même une distance convenable entre eux. Il reprit l'épingle et se demanda qu'elle pourrait être sa place dans les cheveux de son amie.

\- Puis-je l'accrocher à votre tresse ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

La princesse, incapable de répondre, acquiesça simplement en baissant légèrement la tête. Cette proximité la gênait bien trop. Zelda aurait préféré qu'il se positionne derrière elle pour accrocher le bijou. Link désenclencha le mécanisme de l'épingle puis la glissa avec soin par-dessus la tresse de la prêtresse royale avant de la refermer. Le bleu de la fleur s'accordait très bien avec la couleur de sa chevelure blonde. Il retira doucement sa main mais celle-ci frôla l'oreille de Zelda qui frémit à ce toucher. Par Nayru, ce garçon parvenait trop facilement à la troubler depuis quelques temps...

\- Elle vous va très bien. lui assura Link en hochant la tête, heureux que le résultat soit à la hauteur de ses attentes. Sachez que ce n'est pas grave si vous ne pouvez pas la mettre à l'avenir. Je vous ai vue la porter ce soir, cela m'est amplement suffisant.

Zelda papillonna des yeux pour chasser son trouble et baissa la tête. Décidément, elle vivait sans aucun doute le meilleur anniversaire depuis sa naissance... Pour la jeune fille, les paroles de Link brisèrent une solide barrière qu'elle s'était fixée jusqu'à présent. Zelda émit un faible soupir puis laissa sa tête se pencher en avant. Son front vint se coller à celui du blond dont le corps se figea instantanément.

\- Link... souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

Le cœur du jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine puis repartit à toute allure, sa tête semblait compressée par l'embarras.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard, la vérité les rattrapait brusquement. Dans leurs yeux brillait une lueur bien différente et qui trahissait aisément leur état d'âme. Ce n'était plus une flamme qui reflétait la complicité de l'amitié. Non, elle allait bien au-delà. Au-delà de leurs espoirs. Au-delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Cette flamme les transcendait et surpassait les mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Dans un élan d'audace, ou peut-être d'inconscience, ils rapprochèrent encore plus leur visage et leur cœur s'emporta davantage. Leurs yeux se fermèrent involontairement juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent pour la toute première fois. Le toucher fut d'une délicatesse indescriptible. Une multitude de frissons s'emparèrent d'eux et firent manquer un battement à leur cœur. Un vif sentiment de bonheur naquit en leur sein et les firent soupirer d'aise alors qu'ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre. Zelda attrapa une des mains du Héros et la serra tendrement. Quant à Link, il posa la sienne sur son bras sans oser s'aventurer plus haut et inclina la tête sur le côté. C'était un bien timoré baiser, leurs lèvres se mouvaient à peine mais parvenaient à embraser leurs corps dans ce moment de découverte de l'autre. À cet instant précis, l'hylien se sentit comme le plus simple des hommes, à la fois vulnérable à tout mais comblé par ce bonheur dans lequel il se laissait emporter.

Pourtant, ce fut Link qui se déroba en premier au baiser. Zelda et lui avaient grandement rougi, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Il retira sa main posée sur son bras et la passa sur sa nuque en regardant l'une des fenêtres.

\- Princesse, nous... nous ne devrions pas faire une telle chose. articula-t-il difficilement. Nous n'en avons pas le droit...

Tous deux se tenaient toujours la main et Zelda ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, tout comme chez le jeune homme.

\- Je le sais bien... murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Cet interdit dressé devant eux n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce soudain désir. Il n'était qu'un simple chevalier, sans titre de noblesse. Et elle, la future souveraine d'un grand royaume.

\- Par déférence envers votre personne, nous ne devrions pas aller plus loin.

Zelda le comprenait parfaitement, elle acquiesça en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient indéniables. Mais cet amour devait rester purement platonique. Dans quelques années, elle se marierait et perpétuerait la lignée royale. Link construirait aussi sa vie de son côté. De plus, elle était la réincarnation d'une déesse... Zelda représentait une figure sacrée aux yeux de tous.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Offrir une princesse de la Sérénité puis...

Zelda s'arrêta car elle n'osait en dire plus. Le jeune homme comprenait aisément ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il raffermit son emprise sur leurs doigts entremêlés et ancra son regard dans le sien avec détermination.

\- Voici la marque de ma fidélité, Princesse Zelda. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur mes services.

La damoiselle se plut à contempler le bleu de ses yeux pour y voir tout le côté humain du jeune homme. Elle baissa alors la tête quand cela la fit frémir.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? demanda Zelda à voix basse, le cœur léger. Tu sais bien que l'hylienne la plus inaccessible...

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. répondit-il en osant esquisser un sourire gêné.

Délicatement, Zelda toucha sa broche comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle vivait était bien réel. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. La princesse n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'un tel moment puisse avoir lieu. Elle aussi se posait des questions depuis quelque temps et pensait voir la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Mais à chaque fois, elle finissait par abandonner car il lui paraissait impossible que Link puisse être attiré par sa personne. Le chevalier sut décrypter le fond de ses pensées, il fut poussé à faire un aveu :

\- Votre titre m'importe peu, votre Altesse. Que vous ayez été une simple villageoise ou une noble, je me serais tout de même épris de vous. Mais... Cela ne nous mènera nulle part... prononça Link qui perdit son sourire au profit d'un air peiné. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal.

Zelda avait déjà compris que leur relation n'aboutirait jamais, tout ça à cause de leur société actuelle. Les nobles et le peuple ne tolèreraient jamais d'avoir un roturier sur le trône. À cette simple évocation dans son esprit, ses joues s'empourprèrent et la princesse lâcha la main de Link pour venir poser la sienne contre sa poitrine, confuse. De plus, ce qu'il venait de dire ne la laissait pas indifférente, loin de là.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Maintenant, je crains de ne plus savoir me comporter naturellement envers toi...

\- Vous y arriverez, j'en suis certain. affirma-t-il en la détaillant attentivement. Malheureusement vous n'avez pas le choix... Dans le pire des cas, vous n'aurez qu'à m'ignorer si vous le jugez nécessaire.

La blonde en fut offusquée au vu de son soudain haussement de sourcils. Elle le sermonna avec une certaine réserve, ce qui finit par la faire sourire. À travers son regard, Zelda pouvait lire une malice enfouie qui signifiait : "je ne me priverai pas de vous mettre dans l'embarras, votre Altesse". Bien entendu, si le chevalier devait faire une telle chose, ce ne serait qu'une seule fois. De son index, il se frotta la joue en fixant le bureau sur le côté.

\- Vous savez, je vous aurais bien étreint si vous n'étiez pas la fille du roi. Seulement, je tiens à ma tête... bredouilla le Héros sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tourne-toi. lui ordonna la princesse avec fermeté.

Cette injonction coupa le souffle à Link dont les yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Eh bien... Lui qui ne voulait pas la blesser, le voilà dans une piètre situation. Il s'exécuta sans broncher et posa son regard sur la vitre en face de lui, celle qui laissait voir le ciel orange du crépuscule. Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux bras passer sur ses côtés puis s'enrouler avec timidité autour de son abdomen. Ils se refermèrent sur lui, le chevalier se figea instantanément en cessant de respirer quand Zelda posa son front contre sa nuque. Grâce à l'épée de légende, un obstacle se dressait entre eux et leur permettait de conserver une certaine distance qui était la bienvenue. Le souffle chaud de la princesse contre sa peau fit frémir le jeune homme.

\- Je suis inquiète, Link... murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai peur de ce qu'il m'attend demain. Impa a beau essayé de m'affirmer le contraire, je crains que la source de la Sagesse représente mon dernier espoir.

Malgré les martèlements de son cœur que la princesse devait certainement sentir sous ses vêtements, Link posa une main sur les siennes en méditant sur ses dernières paroles. Il ne savait quoi lui répondre... A ce moment précis, seule la franchise pouvait guider sa damoiselle.

\- Je ne trouverai jamais les mots pour vous rassurer, Princesse. Mais je vous en prie, promettez-moi de ne pas baisser les bras quoi qu'il advienne.

Link inclina la tête en regardant vers l'arrière. Zelda opina en promettant d'y veiller. L'ambiance calme et reposante qui régnait dans l'Étude les confortait dans un doux climat protecteur, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

\- Demain, j'essaierai de répondre à votre question. annonça finalement le chevalier.

Il tâcherait de lui expliquer ce qui lui plaisait chez son amie, ou plutôt son amante dorénavant. Cette simple évocation parvint à déstabiliser la princesse qui le lâcha puis s'attrapa un bras, le regard rivé sur la porte.

\- Avec tout ça, je ne risque pas de dormir cette nuit... se lamenta Zelda sur un faux ton désemparé. Enfin. Nous devons rejoindre Impa, les autres Prodiges sont certainement arrivés.

Link lui refit face et la dévisagea avec un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à la damoiselle car elle trouvait son regard trop explicite à son goût. Elle eut un agréable pincement au cœur mais s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte en adoptant un air sérieux.

\- Cesse de me regarder ainsi ou tout le monde te percera à jour. l'avertit-elle non sans un amusement pourtant dissimulé. Comme tu l'as bien souligné tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu perdes ta tête.

\- A vos ordres. répliqua le chevalier qui avait immédiatement repris un son habituelle expression impassible.

L'hylienne ouvrit la porte en levant les yeux au ciel, elle esquissa un sourire puis s'engagea sur le court chemin menant à ses appartements. Elle était enveloppée d'un sentiment de légèreté et de sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Zelda était persuadée qu'elle vivait actuellement la plus belle et impensable soirée de sa vie. Seulement, ce petit bonheur ne pouvait pas durer, elle le regrettait...

oOo

**La chute du Héros n'est plus si lointaine...**

Zelda et son chevalier servant se rendirent à la salle d'hôte où se trouvaient très certainement les autres Prodiges. En effet, puisqu'ils venaient étoffer son escorte pour le lendemain, une couche au château leur avait été préparée. Pour la première fois, Link marchait à côté de la princesse avec fierté et assurance, contrairement à l'accoutumé où il restait en retrait. Peut-être se sentait-il plus légitime de se tenir à cette place ? En tout cas, la damoiselle ne fut nullement gênée, au contraire : elle eut un gain d'aisance qui lui donnait une toute nouvelle prestance. Une fois arrivée, la blonde passa la porte de la salle d'hôte et salua chaleureusement les quatre invités, touchés et ravis de la voir de si bonne humeur. En entrant dans la pièce, le regard de Link tomba dans celui de Mipha, un profond malaise s'empara d'eux et les obligea à se détourner pour ne pas le montrer.

\- Vous êtes radieuse, Madame. lui fit remarquer Urbosa en lui accordant un grand sourire à la fois mêlé au soulagement et à la joie de la retrouver. Auriez-vous appris une quelconque bonne nouvelle ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres se décollèrent sous le saisissement mais elles finirent par s'étirer doucement. Zelda inclina la tête sur le côté tandis que ses joues se teintèrent faiblement de rose.

\- On peut dire cela, oui...

La gerudo se gratta le menton avec une certaine malice dans le regard ; elle avait de suite reconnu la broche dans ses cheveux. De son côté, Revali ne se priva pas pour aborder le Héros afin de lui faire part des capacités inouïes de sa Créature Divine.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu ce soir, votre Altesse ? la questionna Daruk de sa grosse voix.

\- Un simple dîner. répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Impa veut que je me couche tôt ce soir. La journée de demain s'annonce éreintante...

Le guerrier Piaf s'étira bruyamment puis croisa les bras.

\- Moi, je meurs de faim. grommela-t-il avec mécontentement.

\- Parfait, il y a de l'omelette épicée au menu. répliqua Link sur le même ton.

Tous deux se foudroyèrent du regard pendant que Zelda levait discrètement les yeux au ciel en souriant. Ils étaient incorrigibles, ces deux-là... La princesse finit par remarquer le silence de Mipha, fort inhabituel et inquiétant. Pendant que les autres Prodiges se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger royale, Zelda vint vers elle en affichant un air soucieux.

\- Tout va bien, Mipha ? Tu me parais plus réservée...

\- Je... Je suis un peu fatiguée à cause du voyage, veuillez m'excuser.

Zelda la crut sur parole et lui proposa de rejoindre le reste du groupe pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés et parlaient presque tous de vive voix. Link avait pris place dans la diagonale de la princesse qui avait Urbosa face à elle et Daruk à ses côtés, c'est-à-dire devant le Héros. Mipha se tenait à côté du goron et voyait ainsi entièrement son ami d'enfance...

\- À quelle heure partons-nous demain ? se renseigna Daruk alors qu'on lui servait une petite caillasse mijotée sur un lit de cendres.

\- Vers sept heures environ afin que nous puissions arriver avant midi au pied de la montagne de Lanelle. lui précisa Zelda qui attendait que tous ses invités soient servis. Une fois là-bas, vous devrez nous y attendre...

\- "Nous" ?

La princesse déglutit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Link qui l'observait attentivement en retour. Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, ils détournèrent aussitôt la tête sans savoir qu'une personne en particulier les avait déjà percés à jour.

\- Seul le Héros est autorisé à m'accompagner. spécifia Zelda avant d'entamer son repas.

Mipha retint un hoquet d'effarement, accompagné par le scandale de Revali. La suzeraine gerudo le pria fermement de se taire et de se plier au choix de la prêtresse royale sous peine d'être renvoyé chez lui sur le champ. L'archer maugréa puis mâcha avec rage la salade qu'il venait de mettre à la bouche. Par moments durant le repas, les deux élus des déesses s'échangeaient de brefs regards voire s'accordaient de discrets sourires complices. Finalement, c'était bien plus dur que prévu de rester naturels et de cacher ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. L'interdit qui leur était imposé restait malheureusement bien trop tentant pour eux. À la fin du dîner, il fut l'heure pour Zelda de partir se coucher ; les cinq Prodiges la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à ses appartements, lui souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit puis ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers leur chambre respective. Seulement Urbosa posa une main sur l'épaule de Link et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler, seul à seul ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis ils quittèrent le reste du petit groupe sous le regard interrogateur de la princesse Zora. Le prodige gerudo prit Link à part pour le mener dans un couloir peu fréquenté en temps normal. La rousse s'adossa contre un mur et posa un pied contre la paroi froide, les bras croisés.

\- Tu devrais être plus vigilant et discret, Link. l'avertit-elle à travers un regard bienveillant. Les autres sont peut-être dupes, mais je ne le suis pas.

Le chevalier haussa les sourcils, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri Urbosa.

\- Allons, les gerudos connaissent parfaitement les vaïs et les voïs. Avec la princesse, vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous.

Link passa une main sur sa tête pour témoigner de sa confusion, le regard rivé sur ses pieds. Ses joues s'embrasaient et l'empêchaient d'affronter correctement les prunelles de son interlocutrice.

\- C'est donc à elle que tu as offert cette jolie broche. Tu connais bien la princesse, la fleur que tu as choisie est sa préférée... Je suis surprise qu'elle l'est mise pour le repas.

La rousse perdit son sourire et s'écarta du mur.

\- Link, tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ? chuchota-t-elle de peur qu'on les entende. Elle est la fille du roi, la vaï la plus désirée par les jeunes nobles du royaume et au-delà ! Elle est clairement le meilleur parti de la décennie...

Urbosa secoua la tête en se mettant de profil face à lui. Link avait la gorge nouée.

\- C'est très mauvais. Si la Cour apprenait ça... Tu risques de le payer de ta vie ! Par les saintes déesses, Link, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec le feu, Ganon est à nos portes.

\- Je ne joue pas avec la princesse Zelda. rétorqua sèchement le Héros en serrant les poings. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il m'est interdit d'avoir une quelconque relation avec elle.

Il soupira avec peine.

\- Nous nous sommes convenus que nous n'irions pas plus loin.

Urbosa approcha d'un pas, l'air particulièrement soucieux.

\- Link, c'est très dangereux pour toi. Tes sentiments ne doivent pas empiéter sur ta mission...

\- Je connais les impératifs du chevalier servant. Et je ne m'y soustrairai pas... Violer le code d'honneur serait une ignominie.

Le blond ancra son regard dans le sien et lui montra toute sa détermination.

\- J'accomplirai mon devoir jusqu'au bout, j'en ai fait le serment.

Soulagée, Urbosa hocha la tête et lui accorda un sourire tandis qu'elle lui ébouriffait chaleureusement les cheveux.

\- Je te remercie. Grâce à toi, j'ai l'impression que la princesse se porte bien mieux malgré l'absence du sceau sacré. Et pourtant, tu es bien loin des descriptions du prince charmant qu'elle attendait quand elle était petite.

Urbosa rit à gorge déployée malgré la situation, déstabilisant Link qui voulait en savoir un peu plus. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa un sourcil en signe d'amusement.

\- Je te raconterai peut-être un jour. Mais pas ce soir. le prévint-elle en levant un doigt. Bonne nuit, Link.

Le blond eut un sourire gêné.

\- Bonne nuit, Urbosa. lui souhaita-t-il en retour avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, bien qu'il battait vite, son cœur se montrait bien plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se sentait presque bête car tout lui semblait plus simple.

**Mais par définition, le bonheur est un vif état de joie qui ne dure pas.**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Lucaphi : merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir rendu nos deux protagonistes aussi attachants x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**oOo**

\- Et là, j'ai bandé mon arc, j'ai visé cette saleté de moblin et je lui ai décoché une flèche entre les deux yeux ! se vanta Revali en bombant le torse. Mort sur le coup.

Cela faisait une heure et demi que les cinq Prodiges plus la princesse avaient quitté le château pour se rendre à la montagne de Lanelle. Ils n'avaient parcouru que la moitié du chemin, la voie de Lanelle Ouest ne tarderait pas à se présenter à eux. Tous les six se déplaçaient à pied et engageaient parfois la discussion pour passer le temps. Le guerrier piaf avait fini par ne parler que de lui puisque personne ne voulait décocher de mot, étrangement. Zelda, revêtue de sa tenue de prêtresse, marchait silencieusement en tête pour leur montrer le chemin à suivre.

\- J'ai même sauvé un certain Héros lors de la dernière bataille. N'est-ce pas, Link ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, l'air las. En effet, Revali l'avait tiré des griffes d'un lynel. Et alors ? Si chacun devait énumérer ses "exploits", ils en auraient jusqu'à la nuit.

\- Devons-nous te féliciter d'avoir fait ton devoir ? lui lança le jeune homme sur un ton qui parut provocateur pour son interlocuteur.

Le piaf le toisa avec dédain.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu agis par désintérêt pour ta personne. Les chevaliers se battent pour la gloire et l'honneur, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas de Link ! le défendit Mipha avec un peu trop de vigueur.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, la mettant si mal à l'aise que la zora se fit toute petite.

\- Mipha a raison. renchérit Urbosa dont les talons claquaient contre le sol à un rythme régulier. Revali, j'ai le sentiment que tu es jaloux...

Le fier piaf ricana en croisant les bras dans son dos. Lui, jaloux ? Mais de qui ? Ce sont les autres qui doivent l'envier, pas l'inverse. Daruk décida de changer de sujet pour le bien de tous.

\- Les roches d'ici sont loin d'être aussi appétissantes que sur ma belle Montagne de la Mort. se désola-t-il face aux quelques rochers qui dépassaient du sol. Je vous déconseille de manger ça, je ne garantie pas leur qualité...

\- Comment peux-tu arriver à les différencier, Daruk ? le questionna Zelda avec intérêt. Mis à part leur aspect.

Le goron se gratta la barbe pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Il y a plus de minéraux dans les caillasses. Que Din en soit témoin, ce sont elles qui ont meilleur goût ! Surtout cuites à la vapeur. Pas vrai, p'tit gars ?

Il donna une forte tape dans l'épaule de Link qui tituba sur le côté en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Revali aurait aimé le voir s'écraser au sol, seulement cela n'arriva pas. Link hocha la tête sans avouer qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à croquer dans ce plat si spécial aux yeux de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Zelda le regardait avec un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, le chevalier se crispa et riva aussitôt ses yeux sur le sol terreux.

Le reste du trajet, ce fut Urbosa et Daruk qui alimentèrent surtout la discussion avec leurs anecdotes, parfois soutenus par Revali si le cœur lui en disait. Le petit groupe arriva devant l'arche qui marquait l'entrée de la montagne de Lanelle. A partir de là, ils durent se diviser pour le reste de la journée. Zelda donna quelques indications aux Prodiges afin qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas trop puis elle s'en alla avec son chevalier servant une fois qu'il eut vérifié l'intégralité de ses affaires. En cette période de l'année, seulement peu de neige se trouvait sur le sommet de la montagne, le chemin qui y menait était donc dégagé et ne serait pas pénible à gravir. Au cas où, pour se protéger du froid, Link transportait avec lui une couverture chaude afin de couvrir la princesse une fois la méditation terminée. Les élus des déesses traversèrent un petit bois puis trouvèrent l'unique sentier qui menait à la source. Sans perdre une minute, ils l'empruntèrent sans un mot et commencèrent leur ascension vers la source de tous les espoirs.

La nervosité de Zelda était telle qu'elle ne cessait de trembler et se tenait les bras car elle avait la sensation d'avoir froid. Bien sûr, ce n'était dû qu'à son angoisse... Le chemin formait une sorte de boucle qui longeait les parois de la montagne. De vieilles dalles parsemaient le sol à certains endroits, vestiges d'un ancien temps révolu et oublié de tous. Néanmoins, le paysage restait fort plaisant à regarder et à apprécier, la brise d'air pur qui soulevait parfois leurs cheveux leur donnait un profond sentiment d'évasion et de liberté. Ici, les deux élus ne subissaient plus leurs obligations ni même la pression exercée par la Cour. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se laisseraient aller ! Au contraire, même. Link et la princesse se comportaient l'un envers l'autre comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Face à eux, un vieil éboulement avait dû emporter les escaliers construits à même la pierre car il ne restait plus qu'on bloc rocheux menant à niveau supérieur.

\- Il... est temps que je respecte ma promesse d'hier soir. dit le chevalier qui s'était retenu de soupirer.

Zelda lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Nullement gênée, elle esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête pendant que son rythme cardiaque marquait une très légère accélération.

\- J'aime votre sourire. avoua Link dont les yeux se mirent inexorablement à pétiller. Je le trouve apaisant et très agréable.

Ils arrivèrent face au bloc à escalader, le Prodige fut le premier à se hisser avec aisance en haut puis il tendit sa main à la princesse pour l'aider en retour. Zelda l'agrippa fermement afin de se faire tirer son tour.

\- Vous avez l'esprit vif et ouvert au monde qui vous entoure. poursuivit-il en la faisant parvenir jusqu'à lui. Sans parler de vos nombreuses connaissances dont je suis admiratif.

Zelda posa de nouveau un pied au sol et son ami plaça une main sur son bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas en arrière. Leur soudaine proximité ne parvint pourtant pas à les embarrasser cette fois-ci. Leur confiance mutuelle prenait le dessus.

\- Malgré votre tempérament distant et ferme, vous êtes une personne foncièrement bonne envers autrui et très courageuse. Votre gentillesse me touche tout particulièrement.

Son regard s'ancra encore plus profondément dans le sien.

\- Et j'admire votre persévérance. finit-il en la lâchant sans brusquerie.

Zelda restait sans voix, bouche bée. Jamais on ne lui avait dit une chose semblable. Elle se massa l'avant-bras avec nonchalance en détournant le regard.

\- Eh bien... Tu me courtises bien mieux que certains nobles qui s'entrainent tous les jours...

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je vous assure que je vous avouais cela sans arrière-pensée.

\- Je te crois, Link. le gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils reprirent aussitôt leur route, marchant côte à côté et accompagnés par le bruit calme de la nature environnante.

\- Je ne sais même pas si je dois te remercier...

Link hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je n'attends pas des remerciements de votre part.

Il leva la tête pour observer le sommet de la montagne, encore haut au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez... termina Link à mi-voix.

Avec toutes les critiques et les rumeurs que Zelda entendait à son propos, il voulait que la princesse sache comment elle était réellement. Elle avait ses défauts, bien sûr. Mais ils étaient largement palliés par ses nombreuses qualités. Au fond, l'hylienne était heureuse qu'il n'aborde pas sa prétendue « beauté », montrant que Link n'avait rien d'un garçon superficiel. La température se rafraichissait peu à peu, la chair de poule apparaissant par moments sur la peau de Zelda. Il leur restait sans doute un quart d'heure de marche avant d'arriver à destination.

\- Je me demande comment est la source. dit-t-elle en évitant une racine hors du sol. Il n'y a presque aucune description, c'est étrange. Comme si... les hyruliens avaient fini par l'oublier.

\- L'accessibilité à la source de la Sagesse est restreinte en comparaison des autres. souligna son chevalier servant en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller leurs arrières.

Zelda l'approuva, notamment car elle voyait bien le manque de passages humains sur le chemin. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa droite et son souffle se coupa en découvrant l'immensité de l'océan qui bordait l'Est d'Hyrule. Les eaux bleues s'étendaient jusqu'à la limite de l'horizon, sans rien à leur surface qui puisse les troubler.

\- Le point de vue est magnifique, ici. prononça-t-elle en souriant. Je me demande quelles terres se trouvent par-delà l'océan.

Link scruta à son tour l'étendue d'eau. Lui aussi aimerait savoir ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté. La princesse soupira en reprenant la marche.

\- Je t'envie, Link. Tu as grandi près des plages ! C'est un climat plus accueillant que la citadelle.

\- Nos hivers sont plus doux, c'est vrai. ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Un ancien escalier finit par se présenter à eux, il menait au centre de vertigineux piliers de glace qui pointaient vers le ciel. Les deux amis s'y arrêtèrent pour les contempler un instant. C'était impressionnant à voir... Zelda inspira profondément, fronça les sourcils avec détermination puis gravit les marches, le cœur battant la chamade. Une immense silhouette familière se dressa devant elle, placée au milieu d'un bassin. La prêtresse royale frissonna, jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Link qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager, puis elle s'avança dans l'eau. Ses lèvres frémirent à cause de la basse température mais Zelda ne laissa rien paraître, par pure dignité. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était le froid ou le stress qui lui provoquait de légers tremblements. Link s'avança sur le petit chemin composé par les dalles de pierre érodées. Durant quelques secondes, il observa le dos de la princesse qui s'était positionnée pour entrer en transe lors de la médiation. Finalement, le chevalier fit volte-face pour garder et protéger ce lieu sacré ainsi que la réincarnation d'Hylia.

Quand la prêtresse royale entra dans son état profond de méditation, Fay en avertit son possesseur à travers son habituelle vibration. Maintenant, Link savait que son amie n'entendait ni ne ressentait le monde extérieur. C'est pourquoi elle était extrêmement vulnérable lors de ses sessions de prière. Le chevalier espérait que Zelda parvienne à son but. Certes pour sauver le royaume, mais aussi pour elle-même. Débloquer le pouvoir du sceau écarterait tous ses tourments et lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant.

Sagesse, Force et Courage.

Ces trois mots avaient tellement de sens... Link soupira. Si la princesse lui avait expliqué leur signification plus tôt, sa vie au château aurait sans doute été plus simple dès le début. Seulement à l'époque, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas ? Tous deux n'auraient pas à souffrir après la bataille contre la Calamité. Le blond secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de pensées ?! C'était comme s'il rejetait tous ces moments passés avec Zelda sous-prétexte qu'il aurait moins mal après la séparation.

Quelques heures plus tard, Link se retourna lorsqu'il entendit l'eau se mouvoir derrière lui. La prêtresse royale en sortit, la tête baissée et les poings fermés le long de ses cuisses. Ses yeux bien trop humides laissaient transparaître une affliction profonde qui provoqua un douloureux pincement au cœur du Héros.

\- Viens, Link. On s'en va... murmura Zelda d'une voix étranglée.

Le souffle de l'hylien se bloqua quand il comprit que Zelda n'avait pas réussi à éveiller son pouvoir. Perdu, il s'empara de la couverture et accourut derrière elle afin de déposer le large tissu sur ses épaules. La princesse n'eut même pas la force de le remercier. Cet énième échec fut un coup de couteau encore plus brutal dans tout son être. Tous les espoirs que lui portaient son peuple, son père et Impa... Comment les regarder dans les yeux, maintenant ? Comment regarder Link dans les yeux ? Tous deux étaient le jour et la nuit. Zelda descendit rapidement les marches en se retenant de pleurer malgré sa profonde peine.

\- Princesse Zelda ! l'appela le Prodige à quelques pas derrière elle.

L'hylienne secoua négativement la tête sans vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Ne me dis rien. ordonna-t-elle fermement. Quoi que tu dises, rien ne changera...

La gorge de Link se noua désagréablement et il fut contraint de se plier à son injonction en la suivant silencieusement sur le chemin du retour, le cœur lourd. Dans un silence oppressant, ils redescendirent vers la vallée sans même oser parler ce qu'il s'était passé. Link n'arrivait à déterminer les sentiments exacts de son amie. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le chagrin de Zelda qu'il ne pouvait guérir.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'arche d'entrée de la montagne de Lanelle où les attendaient les autres Prodiges. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de se relever et de les rejoindre sans plus tarder. Mais au vu de l'expression sombre de Zelda, leurs espoirs de revoir la princesse hylienne victorieuse s'envolèrent.

\- Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé, votre Altesse ? se risqua à demander Daruk quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

Zelda s'attrapa les mains avec consternation.

\- Je suis... Je suis désolée... s'excusa-t-elle avec difficultés.

Revali ouvrit le bec tant son choc fut intense. _Alors... Alors la princesse est incapable d'utiliser le sceau sacré ?_ pensait-il, dépité. La suzeraine gerudo regarda tristement sa protégée, cette jeune Dame qu'elle avait vue grandir et mûrir au fil des années.

\- Allons, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, Madame. suggéra Urbosa en déposant ses mains sur les épaules de la princesse. Vous êtes l'unique personne à même d'éveiller le pouvoir de la déesse.

\- Je m'y efforce depuis plus de dix ans, Urbosa. prononça faiblement la blonde en regardant sur le côté. Je ne serai pas celle qui parviendra à défaire Ganon...

Link retint un hoquet d'affliction en l'entendant dire ça. Sa damoiselle était en train de tout abandonner sous ses yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas que Zelda perde son estime d'elle-même ! Link s'apprêtait à intervenir quand il fut devancé :

\- Peut-être que la porteuse du sceau était la reine. supposa Revali avec sérieux.

Les épaules de la princesse s'affaissèrent d'autant plus et son ventre se tordit si fort qu'elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de pleurer.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas écarter cette éventualité mais je me permets de la remettre en cause. reprit Urbosa en regardant le piaf. L'oracle avait bien précisé que c'était la princesse et non sa mère qui devait l'éveiller.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions recourir à la magie ! Tout le monde sait que des sorciers et sorcières vivent sur les terres d'Hyrule. Ils pourraient peut-être nous aider.

Cette simple évocation déplut fortement au Prodige goron.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?! Il est tout de même question de la prêtresse royale ! s'exclama-t-il fortement. Elle ne peut être souillée par une magie douteuse.

\- Je pense qu'il y a une petite différence de priorité, Daruk. lui répliqua Revali de façon cinglante. Au diable la pureté ! Il y a tout un royaume à sauver, voire le monde par extension !

\- Et comment peux-tu savoir que le sortilège des sorciers fonctionnera, hein ? Ils vont finir par achever notre pauvre princesse !

Link s'interposa soudainement entre eux et les poussa l'un comme l'autre d'un côté opposé.

\- Calmez-vous ! tonna-t-il pour apaiser ce début de tension. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que son Altesse Zelda fera. Est-ce bien clair ?

Il leur adressa un regard dur et froid qui sut les calmer efficacement. Le goron passa une main sur sa tête en signe d'embarras. Il ne voulait rien dire de mal... Daruk voulait seulement protéger la princesse d'éventuelles magies noires. De son côté, Mipha les observait sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait aider la princesse hylienne...

\- Votre Altesse... commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Vous savez... Peut-être que vous ne pensez pas à la bonne chose pour invoquer le sceau...

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, ce qui la fit se raidir aussitôt. La zora s'entremêla nerveusement les doigts.

\- Quand j'utilise mon pouvoir de guérison je... je pense à...

Son regard glissa vers Link qui la considérait avec attention. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lui revint en mémoire et bloqua ses mots au fond de sa gorge. Elle... Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire... Et pourtant, tout le monde la dévisageait.

\- Je... je visualise ce que je veux obtenir. mentit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je te remercie, Mipha. lui dit Zelda en affichant un air éreinté. Mais c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire lors de toutes mes invocations...

Étrangement, Daruk ressentit une vibration provenant de la terre sous ses pieds. Intrigué, il somma tout le monde d'écouter et d'observer les alentours. Seulement il ne se passa rien par la suite, les légers tremblements s'estompèrent quelques instants plus tard.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai cru que nous avions affaire à un début de séisme. leur annonça-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Nous devrions rentrer au château. proposa Urbosa face à l'état de la princesse qui se dégradait de plus en plus.

Ils l'approuvèrent et ils se remirent en route dès que possible, entourés d'une lourde et oppressante aura.

oOo

Le trajet parut si long à leurs yeux... Quand ils furent à la citadelle, c'était en début de soirée et tous avaient très faim. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps à cause de leurs obligations, les Prodiges rentrèrent en direction de leur village respectif, laissant Zelda avec sa profonde solitude. À contrecœur, elle partit manger avec Link sans même aller voir son père. La princesse le ferait plus tard, quand elle trouverait le courage de venir lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle... Assis face à face à la longue table de la salle à manger, les élus des déesses dînaient dans un calme presque déplaisant. Cependant, Zelda ne touchait pas à son assiette, elle la fixait vaguement car elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle en fut tirée lorsque Link posa doucement une main sur la sienne, inquiet.

\- Vous devriez manger. Jeûner est la dernière chose à faire.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à ça ce soir...

Il fronça les sourcils en signe de compassion et compréhension.

\- C'est pour votre bien, croyez-moi. insista le chevalier en ancrant son regard dans le sien pour appuyer ses mots.

La blonde émit un faible soupir, attrapa sa fourchette puis piqua l'un des légumes de son plat, sous le regard attentif et protecteur de son chevalier servant. Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots durant tout le repas. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Zelda avait choisi le mutisme car, comme Link, elle le trouvait plus sécure. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent de table et Link raccompagna la princesse vers ses appartements. Sur le chemin, un garde royal accourut vers eux, essoufflé et visiblement soucieux, afin de leur délivrer un message.

\- Sa Majesté vous somme de la rejoindre. les informa-t-il en saluant respectueusement la future souveraine.

\- Nous venons immédiatement. répondit Zelda avec gravité.

Aussitôt, le Prodige et elle montèrent en direction de la salle du trône en se demandant bien ce que voulait leur transmettre le roi. Dans le dernier couloir qu'ils empruntèrent, ils remarquèrent le froid qui planait dans l'air. Deux gardes leur ouvrirent les portes de l'immense salle et les deux jeunes gens parurent devant le souverain. En les voyant, ce dernier se leva de son siège, le visage sombre, et regarda sévèrement sa fille. Zelda déglutit puis demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Vous nous avez demandés, père ?

\- En effet. Je viens d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle vous concernant.

La princesse baissa la tête. Elle s'en doutait... Son père allait très durement la réprimander, comme toutes les fois où elle revenait des sources sans avoir éveillé son pouvoir. Sire Oswald, jusqu'alors caché derrière le roi, descendit les marches en se tenant les mains dans le dos. Son grand âge l'obligeait à se tenir courbé car il n'avait plus assez de force pour rester droit. Le vieux conseiller passa devant la prêtresse royale sans même la regarder, s'avança vers Link en lui offrant un regard terriblement sombre puis s'arrêta face à lui, ce qui s'ensuivit par un silence presque oppressant.

\- Arrêtez-le. ordonna-t-il sèchement aux gardes royaux présents.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent tant son incompréhension fut brutale. Link eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, que cela ne pouvait être réel. De son côté, Zelda avait soudainement blêmi et son choc fut nettement visible sur son visage. Dix hommes armés entourèrent le Prodige et l'attrapèrent fermement par les bras.

\- Il y a erreur ! se défendit aussitôt Link.

Un métal froid vint englober ses poignets : on le menottait. Quant à Zelda, son rythme cardiaque avait violemment accéléré sous la panique. Elle regarda son ami, déboussolée, mais se reporta sur son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, père ?! s'écria-t-elle en avançant d'un pas. Link est le porteur de la Lame Purificatrice ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Assez ! tonna Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule dont la voix résonna dans la salle et fit sursauter sa fille. Il a commis une faute impardonnable, il en subira les conséquences !

Le souffle de la princesse se bloqua alors que son cœur se brisait. Link, commettre une faute impardonnable ? Impossible... Elle était toujours avec lui ! Sire Oswald s'approcha de Zelda.

\- Ce mécréant est accusé de haute trahison, votre Altesse. lui apprit-il avec un visage fermé.

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Link en donnant un coup d'épaule vers l'avant pour être lâché.

Les gardes le tirèrent brusquement en arrière pour le faire taire. Sire Oswald le pointa immédiatement du doigt.

\- Tu es accusé d'avoir attouché la princesse lors de sa dernière prière ! clama le conseiller haut et fort. Tu as profité de son état de transe pour assouvir tes désirs, aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu raison de vous faire suivre par un homme de confiance, il a été témoin de ton crime !

Interloqué, Link se figea en sentant son sang se glacer. Il... Il délirait, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette mascarade ne pouvait être vraie. Les yeux de Zelda s'écarquillèrent suite aux paroles d'Oswald et ils se mirent à la brûler désagréablement. La blonde secoua la tête en ayant un mouvement de recul.

\- Vo... Voyons... Link n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille... bredouilla-t-elle en regardant le conseiller.

\- Les hommes sont capables de tout quand il est question de parvenir à leurs fins. répliqua-t-il avant de sortir un bijou de sa poche.

C'était l'épingle à cheveux que Link lui avait offerte, la veille. Une vive colère monta au sein du jeune homme et il voulut se précipiter sur ce menteur pour le contredire.

\- Comment avez-vous osé entrer dans les appartements de la princesse ?! s'écria-t-il en tirant vers l'avant malgré la force exercée par les gardes royaux.

Eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait avoir une telle puissance...

\- Silence, misérable traître ! aboya Oswald en lui jetant un regard si noir que Zelda en eut des frissons. Cet objet est le fruit de tes avances ! Tu as essayé de corrompre la prêtresse royale ! Tu mériterais la mort pour avoir osé porter la main sur elle.

Link serra les dents, furieux à cause d'une telle injustice. Il regarda le roi dans l'espoir de le voir intervenir en sa faveur, mais le monarque ne dit rien.

\- Je suis innocent ! s'exclama le jeune homme quand la détresse commença à s'emparer de lui. Ce bijou est le présent que j'ai offert à la princesse Zelda pour ses dix-sept ans ! Je jure de n'avoir eu aucune arrière-pensée !

\- Foutaises ! cria Oswald en jetant l'épingle au sol dans un geste théâtral.

D'un coup, il la brisa en écrasant son pied dessus et Zelda sursauta en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée. Silencieusement, elle se mit à pleurer car cette situation représentait pour elle la goutte de trop. La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie d'elle. Ce bijou... auquel elle tenait tant... Satisfait de son effet, Oswald se tourna vers le roi.

\- Cette ordure a ensorcelé la princesse avec de belles paroles et lui a offert cet... infâme bijou dans le but d'obtenir un baiser de sa part. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'avoir, d'ailleurs. termina-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

Effarée, Zelda se mit à trembler et ses lèvres frémirent. Ce... Ce ne pouvait être vrai... Jamais Link n'aurait pu préméditer un tel acte ! La colère du roi ne fut que décuplée en apprenant le baiser échangé entre sa fille et le Héros.

\- Monseigneur, il vous faut rendre justice. déclama le vieil homme en se tournant vers son monarque.

La blonde leva les yeux vers son père, le visage terriblement pâle.

\- Père... murmura-t-elle, offusquée par ce qui était en train de se produire.

De son côté, Link était révolté par ces fausses accusations ridicules. Rien ne tenait la route ! Tout cela était un coup monté pour l'éclipser. Ce vieux conseiller... Il faisait donc partie des traîtres de la Cour royale !

\- Vous... cracha le jeune homme à l'adresse d'Oswald.

\- Qu'on le jette dans la geôle la plus isolée. ordonna le roi avant de disparaître. Au troisième sous-sol !

Zelda sentit ses forces la quitter, sa tête tournait affreusement et lui donnait des vertiges. Comment... Comment tout cela était possible ?

\- Non ! Je nie les faits ! s'écria Link en commençant à se débattre.

\- Retirez-lui son épée. somma le conseiller aux gardes. Et prenez soin de ne toucher que le fourreau. Cette arme abrite le Mal et peut vous ôter la vie au moindre contact. Placez-la ensuite dans le bureau des conseillers.

Les dix hommes tirèrent Link vers les grandes portes mais ce dernier se débattait furieusement en grognant.

\- Princesse Zelda ! l'interpela-t-il, désespéré. Je suis innocent, jamais je n'aurais osé vous faire une telle chose !

Link prit appui sur ses jambes pour exercer une force contraire à celle de ses opposants.

\- Princesse, je vous en prie !

Le jeune homme gémit en tirant de toutes ses forces pour retrouver son amie. Mais cette dernière ne bougeait même plus. Le trouble qui l'habitait était si profond, si vif qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Oswald s'approcha d'elle, conscient de son état instable.

\- Votre Altesse, nous faisons cela pour votre bien. Si ce moins que rien reste à vos côtés, jamais vous n'éveillerez votre pouvoir. Il est la cause de votre incompétence. Ce traître nuit à vos dons de déesse.

\- Je... Je...

Elle secoua la tête en se renfermant sur elle-même.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! hurla Link avant de jeter un regard noir aux gardes.

Il se retourna tout à coup vers l'un d'eux et lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen pour qu'il le lâche. Link enchaîna avec un coup d'épaule dans la poitrine d'un autre assaillant. Sa fureur était telle qui poussait des rugissements pour se libérer de cette injustice. Oswald soupira puis claqua des doigts.

\- Assommez-le. ordonna-t-il finalement, lassé par la situation.

Soudain, Link reçut un coup de pommeau à l'arrière de la tête et sa vue se flouta instantanément. Ses jambes flanchèrent, il se sentit tomber en avant. Le Prodige essaya appeler une dernière fois la princesse à l'aide mais il perdit connaissance avant d'en avoir eu le temps.

\- Link ! paniqua Zelda qui voulut se précipiter vers lui.

Mais la main d'Oswald se plaça devant elle pour l'en empêcher.

\- Pour le bien de votre royaume, ne faites pas ça. la mit-il en garde.

\- Mais, je...

\- Vous avez grandement déçu votre père, votre Altesse. Ne continuez pas ainsi.

La bouche de la prêtresse royale s'entrouvrit mais un sanglot l'empêcha de parler. Impuissante, elle regarda Link se faire emmener tel un vaurien. Oswald la laissa au centre de la salle du trône et rejoignit le cortège sans rien ajouter. Son plan avait marché à merveille. Le Héros venait d'être éclipsé et la Princesse avait été brisée. Le roi s'en alla à son tour, répugné.

Zelda tomba à genoux devant les restes de son épingle et attrapa quelques morceaux, les mains tremblantes. Ses lèvres tressaillirent lorsqu'elle posa le bijou contre sa poitrine puis elle éclata en sanglots en courbant la nuque. Pourquoi... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi insignifiante aux yeux de son père ?! Elle connaissait Link. Jamais il n'aurait tenté de l'attoucher ! Ce n'était pas lui... Les larmes de la blonde humidifiaient ses joues et s'écrasaient sur les dalles de pierre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire... Jamais sa voix ne serait aussi lourde que celle d'Oswald ! Il était le conseiller du roi depuis des décennies... Par gestes saccadés, Zelda plaçait les éclats de sa broche dans sa sacoche quand deux servantes vinrent la prendre en charge, sous les ordres du monarque.

**Le héros avait entamé sa chute.**

oOo

Jeté comme un malpropre au fond d'une cellule délabrée et en mauvais état, la tête de Link heurta le sol et participa à sa reprise de connaissance. Lentement, il cligna des yeux pour s'adapter à l'obscurité environnante. Dans un râle rauque dû à son mal de crâne, le capitaine de la garde royale se redressa pour venir s'adosser au mur suintant derrière lui. Il prit sa tête entre les mains et serra les dents en maudissant ce complot tourné contre lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire... Les événements s'étaient brusquement abattus sur ses épaules sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

\- Tu es pitoyable à voir, Héros. prononça la voix nasillarde qu'il détestait à présent.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et lança un regard noir au conseiller du roi qui se tenait derrière les grilles. Oswald avait demandé aux deux gardes de partir afin qu'il s'entretienne seul avec le prisonnier.

\- J'imagine que tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un garçon vif d'esprit, il me semble.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? grogna Link en restant au sol.

Il n'avait qu'une envie non chevaleresque : refaire le portrait à ce traître. Le vieillard esquissa un sourire.

\- L'actuel chef du clan Yiga. répondit-il. Je suis un mage à la solde de Ganon, mon maître.

\- Ganon va détruire le monde ! s'emporta Link en se penchant légèrement vers lui. En êtes-vous seulement conscient ?!

Oswald perdit son sourire et replaça ses mains dans son dos.

\- Bien sûr. Si tu penses que je suis manipulé, tu te trompes.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Tout ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui disparaîtra si le Fléau parvient à revenir !

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, il n'en avait que faire.

\- Et si je te dis que c'est justement ce que je souhaite ?

\- Quoi ? souffla Link, interpelé.

Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Qui serait assez fou pour désirer voir disparaître le monde ?! Le conseiller du roi plissa les yeux.

\- Les hyliens n'ont cessé du faire du mal à ces terres que tu chéries tant, Héros. Ils détruisent, ils guerroient, ils complotent, trahissent... Jadis, le roi d'Hyrule a banni les sheikahs car ils pensaient que ces derniers voulaient prendre le pouvoir grâce à leur technologie avancée. Il a décimé une grande partie de leur population ! Tout ça pour quoi ?

Il ricana.

\- Pour garder son pouvoir. Les hyruliens s'auto-détruisent, Link. La nature avec eux.

\- Ne pensez pas m'avoir avec de telles explications ! Vous n'êtes qu'un forban. siffla le blond qui affichait une expression féroce.

\- Soit, tu ne veux pas me croire. J'agis pour détruire ce qui est la cause de la destruction. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu te bats, toi aussi ?

Le chevalier ouvrit soudainement la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son de parvint à se former. Il serra les dents et détourna aussitôt la tête. Oswald eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse et s'approcha davantage de la geôle.

\- Puisque tu vas mourir d'ici peu, autant emporter avec toi mon secret. Ne penses-tu pas, _Héros_ ? Je vais tout t'énumérer clairement puisque tu sembles attendre des réponses.

Link le foudroya du regard en agrippant plus fortement le tissu de son pantalon. Il avait devant lui l'un des félons qu'il recherchait depuis des mois.

\- Je n'ai que quelques infimes crimes à mon actif, je ne suis qu'un petit joueur. poursuivit le vieillard sans le lâcher des yeux. Pour commencer, c'est moi qui ai commandité l'assassinat de votre très chère reine.

Les yeux du chevalier s'écarquillèrent tandis que son sang se glaça. Alors c'était lui !? Oswald fut satisfait de son effet.

\- Quel meilleur moyen de briser le destin de la princesse ? Lui retirer sa tendre et précieuse mère, celle qui devait tout lui enseigner, l'unique personne capable de lui apporter un brin d'amour contrairement à son père. Mon plan a magnifiquement bien marché, regarde ! Même aujourd'hui cette incapable n'est parvenue à rien.

Link se leva d'un bond, attrapa les grilles de sa cellule et hurla :

\- Salaud ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une telle chose ?!

\- Oh mais je vais te le dire. répondit calmement le traître en croisant ses mains dans son dos. Pour permettre à mon maître de revenir, je devais m'assurer que l'un des élus soit inapte à assurer son rôle. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Le regard du conseiller s'assombrit pour laisser transparaître sa haine envers le Héros.

\- Seulement, tu as fini par rejoindre le château, toi aussi. À douze ans, tu as retiré la Lame Purificatrice, cette plaie ! J'ai essayé de t'écarter dès ton arrivée, mais cela n'a pas marché. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi à ce moment-là.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'âme !

Cette stupide accusation fit ricaner le vieillard qui recula d'un pas.

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas fini d'énumérer tout mon travail fructueux, Link. J'ai fait en sorte que la princesse soit assassinée lors de sa visite pour trouver le Prodige gerudo. Seulement mes incapables de sous-fifres ne sont parvenus à rien. J'ai dû réitérer cet attentat lors de son deuxième séjour sauf que tu as tout foutu en l'air !

Oswald donna un violent coup de pied dans les barreaux tandis que le chevalier sentait la colère prendre peu à peu le contrôle sur lui.

\- J'ai essayé de briser la princesse par tous les moyens ! Fausses rumeurs, commérages, critiques ! Puis quand j'ai compris que tu étais la principale source du problème, je me suis reporté sur toi.

Le regard du traître devient glacial et mauvais. Link resserra son emprise sur les grilles, les dents serrées. Si seulement il pouvait attraper cette enflure !

\- J'ai tenté de t'empoisonner. Suite à ta mort, j'aurais pu m'occuper de la princesse. Mais encore une fois, cela n'a rien donné car cette traînée d'Impa t'a soigné !

\- Sale... ! s'écria Link juste avant que sa gorge ne se noue brusquement, l'empêchant de respirer.

Le Héros tomba à genou en essayant de respirer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Un puissant sortilège l'en empêchait et lui provoquait de vifs spasmes pour lutter. Mais Oswald connaissait parfaitement son sort, personne n'échappait aussi facilement à sa magie. Il voulait que Link se taise jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse.

\- J'ai finalement trouvé une solution pour t'atteindre directement. reprit-il d'une voix ferme et sèche. Les yigas infiltrés dans le château n'ont eu qu'à se prétendre chevaliers pour partir à la dernière bataille qui a eu lieu.

Sans état d'âme, il regardait le Prodige suffoquer.

\- Je leur ai demandé de tuer ton cher père.

Link se figea soudainement, les yeux rivés sur ses mains tremblantes. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ses lèvres frémirent alors que sa tête s'inclinait jusqu'à ce que son front touche les dalles glacées de sa cellule. Aussitôt, la pression sur sa gorge se relâcha pour le laisser inspirer de profonde goulée d'air. Dorénavant, il le haïssait. Link haïssait cet homme qui avait injustement volé la vie d'un innocent, la vie de son père...

\- Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en remettrais. poursuivit Oswald, peu touché par les pleurs silencieuses du prisonnier. J'ai fait une dernière tentative d'assassinat envers toi lors de ton dernier voyage dans le désert. Grâce à mon rôle auprès de roi, je suis au courant de tout. C'était le moment parfait, tu n'avais pas l'épée de légende pour te battre ! Et pourtant, tu es tout de même parvenu à en ressortir vivant...

Le traître fléchit les genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa victime. Il dévisageait durement Link en se délectant de le voir ainsi.

\- Je dois avouer que tu es incroyablement dur à tuer, Héros. Mais je n'abandonne jamais. Je sais me montrer patient pour arriver à mes fins. Vois-tu, cela fait plus de trente ans que je suis au service de la famille royale juste pour permettre à mon maître de revenir. Et c'est toi qui m'as guidé sur la voie à prendre. Tu m'as magnifiquement montré la faille pour parvenir à mon but.

Oswald fit bouger circulairement sa main gauche, faisant tournoyer la poussière et les moisissures présentes au sol. Une toute petite silhouette se forma et dévoila la princesse de manière vague mais compréhensible.

\- La princesse... prononça le traître avec une pointe d'admiration. Sa beauté est inégalable, je dois bien le reconnaître. Je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois tombé sous son charme. C'est un être si fragile, Link.

L'homme ferma prestement son poing afin de faire exploser sa création. Quelques débris tombèrent devant le jeune homme qui restait toujours front contre terre, dévasté.

\- Je t'ai éliminé. trancha froidement Oswald en se relevant. J'ai brisé ta tendre damoiselle, elle ne parviendra plus à éveiller son pouvoir. Pour te remercier, je vais te laisser la vie sauve afin que tu puisses voir la suite des événements à travers ta mince fenêtre. Et je veillerai personnellement à m'occuper de la princesse, je t'en fais le serment.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons puis quitta silencieusement les lieux sans même se retourner. Pas un sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage. Il prenait son rôle avec un sérieux effrayant et ne se laisserait distraire sous aucune raison.

Ce royaume touchait à sa fin.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Suu-Kuni : Un bien long commentaire que tu m'as écrit, je te remercie ! Concernant Mipha, tu as raison. J'ai voulu créé cette gêne entre eux exprès pour qu'elle soit incapable de dire à Zelda comment elle-même utilise ses pouvoirs de guérison. Ainsi, comme elle lui ment, j'ai pu me permettre de changer la fin du souvenir en faisant en sorte que Ganon n'arrive pas encore. Cela m'a permis de dévoiler le traître et de mettre dans une terrible situation nos deux amoureux ! Il y avait aussi un souci de cohérence : normalement dans le jeu, les Pilotes rejoignent de suite leur Créature Divine, mais logiquement jamais ils n'auraient pu y arriver tous en même temps, ni pendant que Link et Zelda arrivent au château. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair… Enfin bon, en procédant ainsi, je peux faire intervenir tous les acteurs en même temps. De plus, il est dit dans Creating a Champion que les deux élus reviennent au château pour que Zelda tente de sceller une première fois Ganon. Donc dans mon histoire, elle est déjà sur place, ce qui me facilite la chose. **

**Ok, je me suis un peu éparpillée haha ! Mais au moins, ça me permet de tout expliquer à tout le monde. Et pas d'inquiétude, Impa va intervenir à un moment ou à un autre XD**

**oOo**

Dévastée. Tel serait le mot le plus exact pour décrire l'état actuel de Zelda qui se trouvait assise dans un fauteuil au coin de sa chambre. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, la nuque courbée vers le sol en bois. La prêtresse royale avait été contrainte de prier toute la nuit suite aux ordres incontestables de son père. Seulement... En plus de ne parvenir à rien, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer en maudissant la vie d'être aussi injuste et impitoyable envers elle. Zelda ne comprenait pas pourquoi son chevalier servant avait été arrêté et violemment jeté dans les pires geôles du château. Elle ne comprenait plus son père... Link était leur dernier espoir pour vaincre Ganon avec les Créatures Divines ! Il ne pouvait pas être ainsi écarté ! Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra si fortement que les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Impa qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis son retour. A son entrée, Zelda se leva brusquement et accourut vers elle pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Impa, c'est terrible ! s'écria-t-elle, désemparée. Il faut libérer Link, je le crois profondément innocent !

Le visage de la sheikah s'assombrit.

\- Princesse, je viens de parler avec votre père pour négocier sa libération. Le roi ne veut rien savoir car il estime que son crime est bien trop grave. annonça fermement la sheikah dont Zelda lâcha les mains, choquée.

\- Mais... Il n'a rien fait, Impa !

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ? Vous ne ressentez ni n'entendez rien lors de vos états de transe.

Tremblante, l'hylienne recula en hochant négativement la tête. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde que le Héros serait capable de l'attoucher.

\- Impa, co... comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, offusquée. La Lame Purificatrice a choisi Link car il a le cœur pur !

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il n'éprouve pas des désirs, votre Altesse. répliqua la conseillère du roi en lui tournant le dos. Link est un homme, il connait et subit tous les phénomènes qui en résultent.

Zelda fut d'autant plus choquée par ses mots. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Impa elle-même pouvait penser une telle chose.

\- Est-ce que tu le penses innocent, au moins ?

Tout à coup, la sheikah regarda la porte derrière elle puis les fenêtres en face, son regard était particulièrement méfiant. Discrètement, elle hocha la tête puis pria d'un signe la princesse de la suivre jusqu'au bureau. Pendant qu'elle écrivait rapidement quelque chose sur une feuille, elle reprit la parole.

\- Ce vaurien mérite la peine capitale ! Toucher la prêtresse royale, réincarnation de la déesse Hylia... Vous devez me comprendre, votre Altesse. C'est un mécréant qui se servait de vous depuis le début.

Discrètement, Impa tendit le morceau de papier à la princesse.

\- Dorénavant, vous aurez une nouvelle escorte. Sire Oswald s'en est occupé pour vous.

La sheikah la salua puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte pendant que Zelda s'empressait de lire son mot :

_On me surveille, je suis contrainte de penser comme Oswald sous peine d'être prise pour une traîtresse de mèche avec Link. Vous devez fuir, Princesse. Vous êtes sa prochaine cible... Attendez quelques instants après que je sois sortie puis courez en direction de l'escalier de secours. Vous devez fuir au village Cocorico. Là-bas, vous serez en sécurité. Je me charge d'éliminer Oswald. _

Les yeux de Zelda s'écarquillèrent au moment où sa nourrice fermait la porte derrière elle. Alors... Oswald faisait partie des traîtres ! Lui qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à présent ? Le sang de la princesse se glaça. Le message d'Impa était clair : il fallait fuir pour préserver sa vie. Mais... Elle ne pouvait laisser Link ici ! Toujours en tenue de prêtresse, elle s'élança vers sa porte, patienta de longues secondes puis l'ouvrit soudainement, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle vit les deux silhouettes des gardes étendus au sol ainsi qu'Impa en position de combat. D'un geste de la tête, cette dernière ordonna à la princesse de s'enfuir sur-le-champ sans se retourner.

\- Il faut libérer Link ! chuchota-t-elle fortement.

\- Vous n'en avez pas le temps, Princesse ! Vous risquez de vous faire capturer par les ennemis de la couronne ! Maintenant, partez !

Les lèvres de l'hylienne se pincèrent, ses yeux la piquèrent à cause de cet immense dilemme auquel elle était confrontée. Elle recula de quelques pas en fixant sa nourrice puis se retourna pour courir le plus vite qu'elle put. Zelda traversa le couloir et s'engouffra immédiatement dans les escaliers que seuls elle et son père pouvaient emprunter. Elle dévalait les marches sans même réfléchir, son souffle sifflait et résonnait entre les parois. Zelda entra dans le couloir en bas de l'escalier et poursuivit la fuite. Soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler si fort qu'elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, elle dut se tenir un instant au mur en s'imaginant les pires réalités. Dès qu'elle put de nouveau marcher, elle se jeta vers la fenêtre la plus proche, l'ouvrit à la volée et regarda le terrible spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le ciel s'était recouvert d'un épais nuage noir aux reflets rougeâtres ; au sol, des monstres apparaissaient et bondissaient sur tout ce qui bougeait. C'est alors qu'un puissant tremblement fit gronder la terre et d'immenses colonnes jaillirent tout autour du château, soulevant des tonnes de terre avec elles. Par des trous démesurés sortaient des Gardiens, animés par une force maléfique, qui ne tardèrent pas à tirer sur les maisons et les habitants impuissants.

Le visage de la princesse pâlit brusquement et tous ses muscles se tendirent. Un frisson d'épouvante lui parcourut l'échine et provoqua chez elle de vifs tressaillements. Devant elle, le début de la destruction venait d'avoir lieu et sévissait sur la citadelle d'Hyrule.

\- Votre Altesse ! s'écria un chevalier en accourant vers elle. Vous ne devez pas rester là ! Venez !

Mais elle ne bougea pas, tétanisée par ce qu'elle voyait. Impossible... Ganon était... Ganon était en train d'attaquer... Deux mains la prirent par les épaules et l'emmenèrent dans les couloirs. Cela permit de la faire sortir de sa torpeur, Zelda reprit soudainement ses esprits et cessa de courir, sous le regard perdu du chevalier.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fermeté. Vous, allez protéger le château.

\- Bien ! s'exclama l'homme qui ne perdit pas un instant.

Zelda fit demi-tour et se mit à courir vers les escaliers les plus proches. Elle ne devait pas paniquer... La princesse ne devait pas perdre ses moyens sous peine de perdre la vie. Une chose la préoccupait plus que tout à cet instant précis : retrouver et libérer Link afin de pouvoir agir et sauver le royaume avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une puissante secousse la fit basculer à terre et heurter lourdement le sol. Les cris d'épouvante et de détresse s'élevèrent alors de toute part quand les hyliens comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Courageusement, Zelda ferma les poings en se redressant sur les coudes puis elle se releva pour reprendre sa course. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre ! Ganon n'était pas encore apparu, elle devait encore tirer Link de sa prison et se battre à ses côtés. De plus, ils pouvaient compter sur l'aide des Créatures Divines ! Les quatre pilotes avaient sans doute déjà pris conscience de la gravité de la situation.

La princesse descendit une fois encore les marches pour rejoindre le troisième sous-sol, là où se trouvait enfermé Link. Dans les couloirs, les domestiques affolés couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant, ils se bousculaient car leur instinct de survie prenait le dessus : _chacun pour soi_. Plus personne ne prêtait attention à la princesse... Mais celle-ci n'y pensa pas. Il y avait bien une chose à faire avant de retrouver le Héros : récupérer la Lame Purificatrice. Mais où aller pour la chercher ? En plein milieu d'un couloir et le cœur martelant sa poitrine, Zelda s'arrêta, se prit les mains et ferma les yeux comme lorsqu'elle entamait une méditation. Elle essayait d'entrer en résonance avec l'épée de légende. Mais à cause du bruit environnant, ce n'était guère une chose simple, surtout que ses dernières tentatives pour méditer s'étaient soldées par des échecs.

_Sagesse, Force et Courage_, se répétait-elle. _Déesses, je vous en prie... Guidez-moi ! _Mais rien ne se produisit. Quelqu'un la bouscula et la fit se cogner fortement contre un mur, lui arrachant un geignement. Bon sang... Où était cette arme ?! Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent quand les paroles d'Oswald lui revinrent à l'esprit : "Placez-la dans le bureau des conseillers". Sans perdre une seconde, elle se précipita dans l'aile Est en souhaitant de tout son cœur que l'arme s'y trouve. Sur son chemin, la princesse ordonna à tous les hyliens qu'elle croisait de quitter sur-le-champ le château et de se réfugier à la campagne tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Des chevaliers arrivèrent en sens inverse et lui proposèrent leur escorte mais Zelda les renvoya sans ménagement avant de reprendre sa course. Une nouvelle secousse fit chuter tous les occupants du couloir et raviva d'autant plus la panique. La princesse dut se tenir au mur pour rester debout. Dehors, elle entendit des détonations suivies de violentes explosions qui manquaient à chaque instant de la paralyser.

C'était un véritable cauchemar...

Après de grands efforts, elle parvint enfin devant la pièce tant recherchée dont elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Une bougie allumée se tenait sur l'unique table présente et attira aussitôt l'attention de Zelda qui frissonna.

\- Je vous attendais, Princesse. susurra une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la serpe tranche-gorge qui s'abattait dans son dos. Zelda heurta la table en geignant puis se retourna d'un coup pour faire face au yiga qui ferma la porte avec brutalité.

\- Maître Oswald avait raison en pensant que vous viendriez. Votre chemin s'arrête ici.

Les poils de l'hylienne se hérissèrent en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Sur sa gauche se dressait le fourreau de la Lame Purificatrice, posé contre la bibliothèque des conseillers. D'un geste instinctif, Zelda empoigna la bougie puis la lança sur l'homme afin de détourner son attention. Il évita de justesse l'objet tandis que la princesse se jetait sur l'épée de légende. Elle l'attrapa d'un mouvement vif et précis puis la tira soudainement de son fourreau avant de la pointer vers le yiga. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pour se montrer convaincante malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Son ennemi ricana.

\- Oh, votre Altesse. Vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire croire une telle chose. persifla-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Vous êtes incapable de faire du mal. La preuve, l'épée se laisse manier.

\- Je ne compte pas me battre ! répliqua froidement Zelda tandis que son bras se mettait à trembler à cause du poids de la Lame Purificatrice. Mais si cette arme vous touche, nul doute qu'elle aspirera votre énergie vitale et vous tuera.

L'homme la dévisagea silencieusement, l'air de la pièce parut se densifier autour d'eux et rendait l'atmosphère comme irrespirable. Le yiga fit tourner sa serpe entre ses mains puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, Zelda soupira de soulagement en posant son dos contre les étagères. Elle ne pensait pas que sa menace aurait de l'effet... Au-dessus de sa tête, un bruit de froissement se fit entendre et la paralysa de terreur. Une lourde masse tomba sur elle pour la plaquer avec violence contre le parquet. Zelda cria de douleur et de peur, le visage face à celui de son futur meurtrier. Son rythme cardiaque explosa dans sa poitrine, ses respirations devinrent de plus en plus courtes à cause de la panique. Elle avait lâché l'épée et se retrouvait bloquée par une main posée sur sa gorge.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe. grogna le yiga avec animosité. Vous êtes incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Princesse Zelda. Encore moins de tuer !

Il resserra son emprise sur sa peau en y plantant ses ongles. Zelda grimaça de douleur et commença à suffoquer. Elle serra les dents pendant qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, sans succès.

\- Vous allez mourir dans l'ombre. Votre cher chevalier servant n'en saura rien !

Il se moqua ouvertement d'elle en riant aux éclats. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde qui commençait peu à peu à perdre espoir. Elle le prit par les épaules et tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces malgré son absence de musculature. Le yiga brandit sa serpe au-dessus de sa tête afin de lui porter le coup de grâce. Les pupilles de la princesse se rétractèrent sous l'horreur tandis que son cœur ratait un battement. Elle voulut hurler le prénom de Link pour l'appeler à l'aide mais la lame fondait déjà vers sa gorge.

Les fenêtres explosèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant, de nombreux débris de verre volèrent dans toute la pièce et se plantèrent dans le dos et le masque de l'assassin. Ce dernier émit un cri strident de souffrance avant de s'écrouler sur le côté en lâchant sa serpe. Cette dernière vint entailler la joue de Zelda lors de sa chute et se logea dans le plancher abîmé de la petite salle. Traumatisée, l'hylienne inspira bruyamment pendant que tout son corps tremblait. Son teint avait terriblement pâli à cause de sa précédente frayeur. Elle avait bien cru vivre son dernier instant... Lentement, Zelda se redressa sur ses coudes puis regarda la silhouette immobile et allongée à sa droite. Le yiga ne bougeait plus. Encore sous le choc, elle ne comprit pas qu'il était mort. La princesse se releva en titubant puis se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour prendre connaissance de la situation. Devant elle, un groupe conséquent de Gardiens envahissait le château et tirait sur tout ce qui se mouvait. L'un de leurs rayons mal dirigé avait détruit les vitres et sauvé la prêtresse royale par la même occasion. Mais ce spectacle cauchemardesque la saisit d'autant plus car... car ces machines, ces alliés se battaient contre les hyliens et contre les chercheurs. Ganon les avait possédés, il les avait détournés. Effarée, Zelda recula en secouant la tête en dépit de la réalité qui s'offrait à elle. Comment leur avantage était-il devenu leur principal ennemi à cette heure ? Son pied percuta le fourreau de la Lame Purificatrice et parvint à la sortir de sa torpeur.

Son rôle n'était pas fini... Rien n'était encore joué.

oOo

\- Faites-moi sortir d'ici ! cria Link, agrippé aux barreaux de sa geôle. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse m'entendre ?!

Mais il n'y avait plus personne... Les gardiens avaient déjà fui et Link était le seul détenu dans cette partie de la prison. Il se mit à secouer les barreaux avec rage dans l'espoir de les déloger des blocs de pierre, mais rien n'y fit. Le jeune homme se recula, prit son élan puis fonça dans les barres de fer. Il s'écrasa contre celles-ci et gémit de douleur en tombant à genoux. Il n'y avait rien à faire... Link plaqua ses poings au sol en serrant les dents. Tout était la faute de ce traître d'Oswald ! Il avait tout prémédité afin de mieux pouvoir accueillir son maître ! Et dire que le jeune Héros n'y avait vu que du feu...

\- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! s'écria-t-il en se frappant le front. Par mon incompétence, je ne peux pas accomplir mon devoir !

Il cessa soudainement de parler, les yeux grands ouverts, puis ses traits se contractèrent.

\- Je ne peux même pas protéger la princesse...

Link se laissa basculer en avant et ses coudes heurtèrent les dalles humides de la geôle. Avec violence, il se mit à frapper le sol en hurlant toute sa colère et son désespoir. Tout était de sa faute... Il n'y avait plus rien à faire...

Un grognement résonna dans le couloir, suivi par d'étranges bruits de pas. Link s'immobilisa puis tourna lentement la tête, le visage sombre. Ses yeux paraissaient luire sous la lumière d'une lointaine torche. Un être difforme apparut, mesurant bien plus de trois mètres ; un moblin noir qui tenait une lance de fortune. La créature s'avançait lentement entre les cellules pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Quand il aperçut Link, il s'arrêta soudainement puis se mit à grogner de plus belle. Dans son regard, il n'y avait qu'une animosité barbare.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent méchamment jusqu'à ce que le moblin projette sa lance pour tuer l'hylien. Cependant Link l'évita aisément en sautant sur le côté. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le moblin rugit de mécontentement et sortit l'épée d'un chevalier qu'il avait tué quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Saleté... maugréa Link en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Au loin, de nouveaux pas accoururent, bien plus gracieux mais paraissant lourds.

\- Link ! l'appela une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça et son regard dévia derrière le moblin. Zelda apparut dans l'angle du couloir, habillée de sa robe de prêtresse et tenant dans ses mains la Lame Purificatrice qu'elle venait de dérober. Lorsqu'elle vit la créature maléfique, elle se figea et perdit les quelques couleurs qu'elle avait durement retrouvées. Le monstre se tourna alors vers elle et poussa un rugissement qui fit fortement trembler la princesse de peur. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle quand Link bondit vers lui, l'attrapa de toutes ses forces en passant ses bras à travers les barreaux et le plaqua contre eux.

\- Tu ne l'approcheras pas ! hurla-t-il avec rage en le maintenant fermement.

Il grimaça à cause de l'effort et jeta difficilement un regard à son amie.

\- Sauvez-vous ! la supplia-t-il alors que le moblin tirait en avant.

-Non ! Je vais te sortir de là !

La blonde dégaina soudainement l'épée de Légende et la brandit avec ténacité devant elle en signe d'avertissement. Cette arme était si lourde... Certainement car elle n'était pas sa véritable propriétaire. Le fait que Fay reconnaisse la réincarnation de la déesse était une chance. Soudainement, le moblin se plaqua contre les barreaux et Link poussa une plainte étouffée en tombant à la renverse. La créature maléfique rugit vers le plafond puis se jeta vers Zelda. La princesse ne put contenir un cri de terreur en roulant le long du mur pour l'éviter puis elle courut vers Link, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Par Farore, il me faut la clé ! se lamenta-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le sortir de là.

\- Sau.. Sauvez-vous... la supplia de nouveau Link en se redressant difficilement.

\- Non, j'ai bien trop besoin de t... !

Une immense ombre se dressa au-dessus d'elle et la fit frémir. Les pupilles de Link se rétractèrent en découvrant avec horreur le moblin élever son épée par-dessus sa tête. Dans un élan désespéré, le jeune homme s'empara de la lance puis se jeta vers les barreaux en poussant un cri au moment où le monstre abattait son arme. La pointe de la lance se logea profondément dans son thorax et le fit se reculer tant la force mise dans le coup était grande. Cela dévia la trajectoire de l'épée qui manqua de peu la tête de la princesse et lui trancha un bout de sa robe.

Essoufflé, Link regarda le sang couler le long de la lance puis s'égoutter avant d'atteindre sa main. Le manche de son arme était passé juste à côté de la nuque de la jeune fille. S'il avait raté son attaque, certainement... ne serait-elle plus de ce monde. Le moblin bascula sur le côté et emporta avec lui la lance, contraignant Link à la lâcher. Zelda, en état de choc, se mit à grelotter sans quitter du regard le cadavre à ses pieds. Elle... Elle venait de frôler la mort... une fois de plus. Ses mains laissèrent tomber la Lame Purificatrice.

\- Votre Altesse, allez vous mettre en sécurité. la pria une énième fois Link en calant sa tête entre deux barreaux.

La princesse parvint à peine à sortir de son étourdissement, elle se tourna vers lui en laissant s'écouler ses larmes de soulagement. Doucement, elle attrapa la tête de Link et vint déposer son front contre le sien.

\- Que les saintes déesses soient louées, j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... souffla-t-elle en dépit des quelques trémolos dans la voix.

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Princesse, je n'ai jamais porté la main sur vous. Tout ce qu'a dit...

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de tes paroles, Link. le coupa-t-elle aussitôt pour le rassurer. Seulement... si j'avais plus de pouvoir face à mon père, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé...

Link passa une main entre la grille et vint délicatement replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- L'heure n'est plus aux lamentations. déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Nous devons arrêter Ganon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit afin de ramasser son épée.

\- Vous devriez vous reculer, votre Altesse.

Zelda hocha la tête et fit deux pas en arrière en le regardant faire. Le jeune homme prit l'épée de légende à deux mains et se concentra grandement. Une vive lueur bleue sortit de la lame et dégagea une puissante aura. D'un geste vif et précis, Link la planta dans la fente juste à côté de la serrure, accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant. La porte s'ouvrit l'instant suivant et il fut libre. Aussitôt, Zelda se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec émotion pour se consoler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ils étaient enfin réunis pour mieux lutter contre le retour de la Calamité. Le Héros l'entoura de ses bras et la serra plus fortement en fermant les yeux. Peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient penser en les voyant ainsi. Au diable les convenances, ce n'était pas le moment. Cette proximité les rassurait et permettait d'abaisser une part de la tension ambiante.

\- Il faut quitter la prison. prononça Link qui finit par la lâcher à contrecœur.

Il remarqua l'entaille sur la joue de sa damoiselle.

\- Vous avez été blessée !

\- Un yiga m'a agressée quand j'ai voulu récupérer ton épée... Ce n'est qu'une blessure légère, ne perdons pas de temps sur ça.

Link hocha la tête puis ils coururent pour sortir de ce lieu sinistre et accomplir leur devoir. La jeune fille avait préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas perdre de temps à tout raconter.

\- Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je vous soignerai. lui promit-il en ouvrant la porte des gardes. Pour le moment, nous devons sortir du château.

\- Link, Ganon a pris le contrôle des Gardiens ! Ils tirent contre mon peuple !

Dans leur course, le Héros la regarda, ses yeux écarquillés manifestaient une vive incompréhension mêlée à de l'accablement. Comment était-ce possible ? Il vit la panique à travers les yeux de son amie dont le souffle devenait de plus en plus court à force de solliciter son corps. Link serra un poing en reportant son attention sur leur chemin où ils finirent par emprunter un large escalier pour remonter vers le rez-de-chaussée. Les claquements de leurs pas résonnaient entre les murs qui tremblaient par moments à cause des explosions dehors.

Link et Zelda débouchèrent enfin dans le grand Hall où des centaines de domestiques couraient en hurlant. C'était l'affolement le plus total. La princesse se fit soudainement bousculer et elle manqua chuter. Seulement, quand elle leva les yeux, elle ne vit plus Link devant elle et son cœur accéléra davantage. C'est alors qu'elle reprit pleinement conscience de l'état d'esprit des hommes et des femmes autour d'elle. Pour eux, la princesse n'existait plus. Chacun vivait pour soi. C'était l'esprit de survie...

\- Link ! l'appela Zelda en se faisant emporter par un mouvement de foule.

Zelda jeta un regard noir à la femme qui tentait de la pousser sur le côté. Les cris lui faisaient terriblement mal aux oreilles. Elle essayait de calmer ceux qui l'entouraient en leur donnant des indications pour quitter le château, mais personne ne l'écoutait... Un homme la percuta avec tant de bestialité que cela arracha une plainte déplaisante à l'hylienne. En tombant, Zelda reçut un coup de pied par inadvertance. Plus personne ne faisait attention à elle.

\- Link ! appela-t-elle une fois de plus en sentant la panique la gagner à son tour.

Difficilement, elle se releva en grimaçant et on continua à la bousculer pendant qu'elle tenait son épaule endolorie. C'est alors qu'une porte vola en éclats au fond de la salle et les cris s'intensifièrent quand un Gardien fit son apparition. Le sang de la princesse se glaça aussitôt et elle en resta tétanisée, la chair de poule lui parcourait la peau. La machine tira sur la foule en détruisant les piliers qui soutenaient le plafond notamment. Le désespoir fut tel que les domestiques se marchaient littéralement dessus pour parvenir à sortir de cette salle qui allait devenir leur tombeau. Deux mains agrippèrent alors les épaules de la princesse qui se sentit soudainement soulagée. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Link, mais elle vit à la place un homme qui travaillait habituellement dans les écuries.

\- C'est elle qu'ils veulent ! clama-t-il en poussant la jeune fille vers le Gardien. Il faut la livrer avant qu'ils détruisent tout !

Un frisson de terreur longea l'échine de Zelda qui commença à se débattre.

\- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle en se démenant. Je suis là pour vous aider !

Mais il fit la sourde oreille. L'hylien exerça une poigne encore plus puissante et il la poussa avec plus de force malgré ses vaines tentatives pour se libérer.

\- Link ! hurla Zelda en s'affolant. Link ! Non, laissez-moi !

Elle se débattit avec d'autant plus de rage mais l'homme la secoua vivement pour qu'elle se calme. La princesse vit tout à coup le Gardien se déplacer rapidement vers eux et son souffle se bloqua. Non, elle ne devait pas mourir maintenant ! Pas avant d'avoir sauvé son peuple de Ganon ! Une main se posa sur l'épaule du cuisinier puis le tira brusquement en arrière.

\- Lâchez-la ! s'écria Link avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Jamais, pauvre fou ! répliqua l'homme dont le regard reflétait une féroce animosité.

Le chevalier serra lui dents puis asséna un violent coup dans le visage de l'hylien, ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Link prit le poignet de son amie puis la tira vers l'unique porte encore accessible, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le Gardien tira un laser qui vint exploser une énième colonne et plusieurs blocs de pierre tombèrent du plafond, ce qui fit d'autant plus hurler les domestiques.

\- Link... murmura Zelda, traumatisée par ce qui venait de se produire mais soulagée qu'il soit venu à son secours.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là !

Les deux élus durent jouer des coudes pour quitter cet enfer. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, une partie du plafond s'écroula totalement et bloqua tous les accès. L'éboulement produisit un bruit assourdissant et souleva un épais nuage de poussière. Derrière les murs, on pouvait entendre les hurlements de détresse et de désespoir. Pour eux, il était trop tard... Le visage de la princesse se décomposa face à cette tragique destruction dont elle se sentait responsable : seul son sceau pouvait arrêter Ganon et ses créatures maléfiques. Zelda s'engagea sur le chemin de sortie, toujours tenue par le Héros jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent l'enceinte de la forteresse. Dehors, une ambiance de mort se mêlait à celle de la désolation parmi les cris des chevaliers et des hyliens, parmi les explosions, parmi les écroulements des diverses infrastructures. C'est à peine si Zelda entendit quand son chevalier servant s'adressa à elle :

\- Votre Altesse, quels sont vos ordres ? s'exclama-t-il pour couvrir les autres puissants éclats de voix.

À une vingtaine de mètres derrière Link, la princesse vit un chevalier se faire tuer par le coup cruel d'un lézalfos, ce qui la fit sursauter et plaquer une main sur sa bouche en signe de choc. Ses jambes faillirent la lâcher tant ce qu'elle voyait était effroyable à ses yeux.

\- Attention ! s'écria Link en se jetant vers elle.

D'un geste vif, il la poussa sur le côté et pourfendit le bokoblin qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre la vie. Le chevalier retira brusquement son épée de son abdomen puis dévisagea la princesse aussi blanche qu'un linge. Elle ne devait pas rester là ! Link allait lui prendre le bras quand d'intenses secousses firent encore trembler toute la citadelle et ses alentours, obligeant Zelda à se tenir au Prodige hylien pour ne pas tomber. En même temps, ils aperçurent de fines particules rouges et noires sortir du sol puis s'élever lentement vers le ciel. Un épais nuage de la même couleur apparut derrière le château, tournoya autour et une tête informe se créa à son extrémité : une infâme tête de porc apparut sous leurs yeux avant de rugir puissamment. Les deux élus furent contraints de se boucher les oreilles afin de les préserver de ce cri monstrueux.

\- C'est... C'est Ganon... prononça Zelda d'une petite voix, déboussolée.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Non, elle n'était pas prête... Son regard se porta sur les points élevés où devaient se trouver les Créatures Divines, au loin. Seulement, il n'y avait rien... Aucun rayon ne visait la Calamité.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... ! émit Link avant qu'un lézalfos ne se jette sur eux pour les tuer.

L'hylien repoussa son attaque en la parant du mieux qu'il put malgré son absence de bouclier. D'autres créatures maléfiques s'élançaient déjà vers eux pour prêter main-forte à leur semblable. Dans un élan de détresse, Zelda leva sa main en direction du Fléau et fronça les sourcils, son cœur battait à tout rompre au sein de sa poitrine.

\- Déesses, j'invoque vos dons en tant que réincarnation d'Hylia ! implora-t-elle sur un ton ferme en dépit de sa peur.

Hélas, le sceau ne se manifesta pas, strictement rien ne se produisit et cela plongea Zelda dans un profond accablement. Ils allaient mourir... Son peuple allait mourir par sa faute ! Un groupe de chevaliers encerclèrent tout à coup les deux élus afin de les protéger de la nouvelle vague de monstres qui fondaient sur eux. Le roi en personne se présenta et ôta la vie d'un bokoblin qui avait eu le malheur de se jeter sur lui. Pétrifiée, la princesse ne put qu'observer son père se tourner vers elle et le Héros puis s'avancer, le visage fermé.

\- Ma chère et tendre fille... commença-t-il avec affliction, son épée royale dans la main. Zelda, j'espère que vous saurez un jour me pardonner. Oswald m'a aveuglé toutes ces années...

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent lentement en entendant cela, cependant le souverain se tourna vers le Prodige pendant que ses chevaliers se battaient corps et âme autour.

\- Link, voici les derniers ordres de ton roi. déclara Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule d'une voix rauque.

Le regard qu'il adressa au Héros fut si intense que ce dernier en eut des frissons et comprit aussitôt la gravité de ce qu'il allait se produire.

\- Protège ma fille.

Le souffle de la princesse se bloqua. Elle ne comprenait pas. Du moins, elle ne voulait pas accepter cette réalité... _Protège ma fille et non le royaume_. Tel était le message du roi que le Héros interpréta. Il hocha la tête d'un air résolu.

\- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, répondit Link avec détermination.

La bouche de Zelda, dépitée, s'entrouvrit mais Link l'entraîna avec lui vers le chemin reliant la citadelle au château.

\- Père ! hurla la prêtresse royale en tendant désespérément sa main vers lui.

La dernière image qu'elle garda de lui fut son visage profondément triste. Zelda éclata en sanglots en suivant machinalement Link qui ordonnait aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes vers la citadelle. Pour la jeune fille, ce n'était plus que de vagues bourdonnements qui l'atteignaient à peine. Parfois, de vifs éclats de lumière orangée venaient briller sur ses yeux et témoignaient d'une déflagration qui avait lieu quelque part autour d'eux. Jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait rien pu faire. La réincarnation d'Hylia, déesse protectrice des hyliens, était dans l'incapacité des plus totales de les sauver. Et la voilà contrainte de fuir... Zelda ne sentait même plus les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, comme si elle s'était coupée du monde pour s'en protéger derrière une carapace. Sans doute son compagnon devait-il lui parler, elle ne le savait pas...

Soudainement, elle sortit de sa torpeur quand Link s'effondra devant elle dans un râle rauque. Il tomba à genoux en agrippant ferment le tissu de sa tunique par-dessus son torse. Le jeune homme haletait, la face tournée vers le sol à moitié détruit par un précédent tir de Gardien.

\- Link ! s'affola la princesse qui s'abaissa précipitamment.

Une forme noire quitta lentement le corps du Héros, plana sur quelques mètres puis commença à se matérialiser en prenant forme humaine, accompagnée par les cris des citadins dont les maisons prenaient feu ou s'écroulaient. Deux yeux rouges et perçants les fixèrent, le sang de la prêtresse royale se glaça quand elle reconnut Link face à elle. C'était bien le Prodige mais sa peau, devenue noire, contrastait avec ses cheveux argentés. Il possédait les mêmes habits que le Héros, le même équipement, seule cette couleur aussi obscure que les Ténèbres les différenciait. Les forces du véritable Prodige s'étaient brusquement amenuisées pour donner naissance à cette partie sombre de lui-même.

\- Splendide... formula distinctement une voix nasillarde sur leur gauche. Cette créature est un chef-d'œuvre !

Perdue, Zelda regarda le conseiller du roi s'approcher pour rejoindre l'être sombre et dénué de tout sentiment.

\- Oswald. prononça la princesse qui passa devant Link toujours au sol. Tu étais du côté de Ganon depuis le début !

Le mage conserva son expression neutre, les mains dans le dos.

\- En effet. Puisque nous manquons de temps, sachez seulement que tous vos malheurs sont les fruits de mes actions.

Le regard d'Oswald s'assombrit.

\- Votre mère bien-aimée, Princesse, a été empoisonnée suite à mes ordres.

Le monde s'écroula de nouveau pour la princesse, le poids de sa peine lui retomba si brutalement sur la poitrine que son souffle se coupa et lui donna un vif étourdissement.

\- Comment ? émit-elle dans un souffle, heurtée par cet aveu.

Oswald ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler correctement ses paroles : d'un geste de la main, il intima à sa création de s'abattre sur Zelda. Elle se reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui la fit se plier de douleur sans parvenir à geindre. Link releva la tête et fut horrifié de voir la princesse se faire capturer par son double maléfique.

\- Va et achève-la quand bon te semble. ordonna Oswald à l'adresse de son sous-fifre.

La part sombre de Link hocha la tête, se tourna vers le Héros puis lui offrit un sourire narquois en plaçant correctement Zelda sur son épaule avant de partir calmement au milieu de l'enfer environnant.

\- Princesse ! s'écria le jeune homme avant basculer vers le sol, le souffle court.

Sa fatigue soudaine et son impuissance le clouaient sur place, incapable de poursuivre son ombre pour l'arrêter. Oswald s'approcha de lui.

\- Eh bien, tu es arrivé au bout de ton chemin, mon garçon. déclara le vieil homme d'une voix posée. Je dois reconnaître que tu as vaillamment mené à bien ton rôle de Prodige et de chevalier servant. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Ce royaume va disparaître. Toi avec.

Il matérialisa une dague dans sa main et la pointa vers le Héros. Ce dernier serra les dents et tenta de se relever, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de la panique. Oswald brandit son arme et fondit sur le blond en poussant une exclamation étouffée. La lame rencontra une surface vitreuse et éclata en mille morceaux dans un bruit strident.

\- Impa ! grogna le vieillard en se tournant vers la sheikah dont les paumes de main étaient tendues face à lui.

Oswald fit apparaître une autre dague puis l'abattit à nouveau vers le Héros. Suite à un bruit de froissement, Impa tomba entre eux et bloqua son attaque à l'aide de son bouclier magique. Elle jeta un regard assassin à ce traître qui ne méritait que la peine capitale.

\- Tu ne lui feras rien, Oswald ! vociféra-t-elle en retirant sa protection. Tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes !

L'assassin recula de quelques pas pendant qu'un long bâton de bois ébène apparaissait dans sa main droite.

\- Link, va retrouver la princesse ! Je vais m'occuper de cet enfoiré.

\- Je ne peux pas me lever...

\- Il n'ira nulle part ! tonna le sorcier en élevant son bâton.

Avant qu'il ne puisse invoquer sa magie, Impa balaya l'air de la main et s'écria :

\- Cinétis !

Une dizaine de chaînes dorées à moitié transparentes scellèrent subitement le mage qui s'immobilisa dans son mouvement, la bouche ouverte lors de sa dernière action. Impa fit volte-face pour s'accroupir devant le Héros et plaqua une main contre son ventre, lui coupant net le souffle. Une barrière invisible parut se briser en lui, libérant une partie de ses forces par la même occasion. La sheikah savait que Cinétis ne tiendrait pas longtemps car elle n'avait pas directement touché son ennemi : elle s'empressa de tracer un cercle virtuel à côté d'elle puis elle poussa Link dedans afin de le téléporter plus loin sur le chemin emprunté par son ombre. Les chaînes magiques qui retenaient Oswald se rompirent l'instant d'après et lui permit de déchaîner toute sa colère.

\- Toi ! rugit-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur son lourd bâton. Tu vas payer pour avoir contrecarré tous mes plans !

\- Tu penses parvenir à me faire culpabiliser d'avoir accompli mon noble devoir ?

Le regard de la sheikah devint encore plus meurtrier et menaçant, elle fléchit les genoux afin de se mettre en position de combat puis dégaina son petit sabre de la défiance.

\- J'ai juré de te tuer, Oswald. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui, folle de rage.

Le mage frappa puissamment le sol de son bâton ; les dalles se soulevèrent avec brutalité jusqu'aux pieds d'Impa qui dut bondir sur le côté pour éviter l'imposant bloc de pierre qui sortait du sol. Alors il était bien un yiga ! Sa compréhension se lut à travers son regard si bien qu'Oswald effectua quelques mouvements avec sa main libre afin de se transformer. Il avait dû rajeunir d'une vingtaine d'années, assez pour déstabiliser la sheikah.

\- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? la nargua-t-il en sautant vers elle.

Il vint écraser son bâton à quelques centimètres du pied d'Impa, creusant profondément le sol grâce à son sortilège qui créa une intense bourrasque. Son ennemie fut projetée loin de lui et s'écrasa lourdement sur le chemin en poussant un geignement douloureux. Quand elle vit un jet de flammes fondre sur elle, Impa roula sur le côté pour l'esquiver, le cœur battant à tout rompre. D'un geste vif, elle porta sa main dans le bas de son dos et tira quatre longues et fines aiguilles qu'elle plaça entre ses doigts. Elle les lança aussitôt vers son opposant dans le but de le toucher à des endroits clés. Oswald fit tournoyer son bâton devant lui et un courant d'air ascendant se créa, éjectant les projectiles en hauteur. Il leva immédiatement son arme vers le ciel, cette dernière émit une aveuglante lumière qui obligea Impa à se cacher quelques instants les yeux. De brusques tremblements attirèrent son attention et la forcèrent à regarder sur le côté : deux Gardiens accouraient dans leur direction, ou plutôt dans sa direction. Le point rouge sur sa poitrine ne la trompait pas. Dans un saut instinctif, la sheikah se jeta au sol pour éviter les deux puissants rayons qui fondaient sur elle.

Ils percutèrent la poste de la citadelle dont le mur vola en gros éclats qui s'écrasèrent vers Impa, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Cela vint s'ajouter à l'atmosphère apocalyptique ambiante et terrifiante. Satisfait, Oswald renvoya les deux machines et fit claquer son bâton sur une dalle en pierre, une main posée sur sa hanche. Il venait d'éliminer l'un de ses obstacles de toujours. Une petite boule noire roula jusqu'à ses pieds, elle attira l'attention et les interrogations du yiga. Ses poils se hérissèrent quand elle se mit à crépiter soudainement. Oswald sauta sur le côté en jurant dans sa barbe au moment où l'objet explosait avec force dans une détonation assourdissante. Au-dessus de sa tête, une silhouette apparut et s'abattit sur lui en rugissant avec férocité. Le Yiga se pencha en arrière pour éviter la lame du petit sabre qui vint dangereusement lui frôler le nez. Impa s'était téléportée au dernier moment dans l'espoir de prendre par surprise son ennemi, ce qui sembla très bien marcher.

D'un mouvement précis, Impa enchaîna en lançant vers lui une nouvelle aiguille qui se logea juste au-dessus de la clavicule du traître pris au dépourvu. Il poussa une plainte rauque tandis qu'il titubait pour lui échapper. Oswald retira la fine arme puis la jeta au sol sans omettre d'accorder un regard destructeur à son ennemie.

\- Tu l'auras voulu... grogna-t-il pendant qu'il faisait disparaître son bâton. Moi qui déteste me battre lâchement, je vais devoir m'y contraindre !

Méfiante, Impa fronça les sourcils en restant sur ses gardes. Elle voyait très bien le sang couler de la blessure du yiga par à-coups. Seulement elle craignait pour la suite. Sa cage thoracique fut soudainement bloquée par une force qu'elle ne pouvait voir, respirer était devenu une chose impossible dorénavant. Impa plaqua une main sur sa gorge, les yeux écarquillés tant le choc fut rude pour elle. Il lui était aussi impossible de pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit.

\- C'en est fini pour toi ! aboya hargneusement Oswald qui balaya l'air de vers l'avant.

En suivant cette direction, le sol se souleva jusqu'à Impa, un puissant bloc de pierre la heurta de plein fouet et la propulsa à quelques mètres de là. Elle retomba avec lourdeur en grimaçant. Dans son ventre, une vive chaleur douloureuse se propagea et accentua sa suffocation. Impa plaqua une main sur la terre boueuse tandis que tout son corps se mit à trembler. Elle avait lâché son arme dans sa chute, cette dernière fut ramassée par Oswald qui s'approcha d'elle, le visage sombre. Il fit tourner le petit sabre en appuyant son regard sur la sheikah qui s'asphyxiait sous ses yeux. Le coup de grâce abrègerait ses souffrances une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je n'ai aucun honneur à te tuer ainsi, Impa. prononça-t-il d'une voix froide. Crois-moi, je ne fais pas ça pas plaisir. Mais pour atteindre mon but, je serai prêt à tout. Ganon doit... Que...?

Il fut pris d'un soudain étourdissement qui le força à se tenir la tête, les dents serrées. L'air autour de lui parut se refroidir en un claquement de doigt, Oswald frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Involontairement, il tomba à genoux et vit du sang tomber devant lui. Cette vision provoqua chez lui des secousses plus vives encore quand il comprit d'où il provenait. Une de ses mains se porta au-dessus de sa clavicule blessée et s'en écarta ensuite ensanglantée. Son sortilège se rompit instantanément et libéra Impa de son emprise, lui permettant de respirer bruyamment pour retrouver son souffle. À bout de force, Oswald bascula sur le côté pendant que sa vue devenait floue.

\- Aur... Aurais-tu oublié... qu'une artère se trouvait... derrière ta clavicule, Oswald ? lui demanda la sheikah malgré son souffle saccadé. Mort par hémorragie... Tu méritais de mourir dans de... pires conditions !

Les lèvres violettes, Oswald tourna la tête par un mouvement haché. Dans un souffle, il maudit cette femme qui avait toujours été sur son chemin et que jamais il n'avait réussi à éliminer. Avec impassibilité, Impa assista à ses derniers instants en tenant son ventre meurtri. Maintenant, elle devait rejoindre Cocorico, lieu où la princesse la rejoindrait au plus tôt grâce à l'escorte de Link. Seulement... Seulement était-il parvenu à la tirer des griffes de son ombre ? Derrière elle, une maison explosa, le souffle brûlant de la déflagration frappa le dos de la sheikah et souleva ses cheveux, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle-même n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Elle devait quitter cet enfer...

De son côté, Link peinait à courir pour rattraper son nouvel ennemi. Il se sentait exténué et ahanait sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour tirer Zelda des griffes de son ombre située à une trentaine de mètres devant lui. Dans les rues, des hyliens affolés couraient dans tous les sens, ils ne savaient pas où se cacher pour rester en vie ni où fuir pour échapper aux Gardiens et aux monstres. Par moments, des toitures s'effondraient à côté du Héros et manquaient de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Son ombre finit par remarquer que le Prodige le suivait, cela parut d'autant plus l'amuser au vu de la situation. Dark Link, puisque cela semblait être son nom, se précipita vers un éboulement, le gravit pendant que Zelda criait de peur puis il arriva sur le toit d'une maison voisine.

\- Rejoins si tu le peux, _Héros_ ! s'exclama-t-il avec la même tonalité de voix que Link. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure, tu ferais mieux de me rattraper !

Le blond serra les poings, revigoré par un afflux soudain de rage, et il s'élança à son tour vers le gros tas de débris pour poursuivre cet être maléfique qui n'était autre qu'une partie de lui-même. Link glissa sur l'une des pierres, il se rattrapa difficilement à une charpente qui dépassait puis il se hissa en étouffant un grognement. Il ne voulait certainement pas laisser Zelda entre les mains de ce type ! Arrivé sur le toit noir, il reprit sa course sans lâcher Dark du regard, ce dernier sautait de maison en maison grâce à la force maléfique dont il était animé. Link accéléra en dépit de ses jambes endolories et de son souffle discontinu. Il était chevalier, son entrainement et son endurance portaient leurs fruits dans une telle situation. Le jeune homme sauta par-dessus une ruelle, se réceptionna, fléchit les jambes puis se propulsa vers son ennemi avec la ferme attention de l'éliminer s'il tentait d'attenter à la vie de Zelda.

Dark atterrit sur le toit plat d'une auberge et se retourna pour évaluer sa distance avec son double. Il le rattrapait, ce satané Héros ! L'ombre plissa les yeux et reprit sa route sans y prêter plus attention. L'état dans lequel était Link ne lui permettrait pas de tenir bien longtemps, de toute façon. Quelques mètres devant eux, un rayon blanc fendit l'air horizontalement et explosa une tourelle sur leur droite.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria Zelda en se débattant de plus belle.

Maintenant pleinement sortie de sa précédente léthargie, elle asséna un coup de talon agressif dans le front de son assaillant, ce qui le fit chanceler quelques instants et le sonna. Avec agacement, il agrippa fermement les cuisses de la princesse puis la jeta à terre avec barbarie, lui arrachant une triste plainte de douleur.

\- Finalement, je vais t'achever sous ses yeux !

Dark dégaina son épée de légende noire, attrapa les cheveux de l'hylienne pour tirer sa tête en arrière et exposer sa gorge puis il plaça la lame contre sa peau. En voyant cela, le sang de Link se glaça et il ralentit son allure jusqu'à s'arrêter à cinq mètres de son double maléfique. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tant l'heure était grave et la tension à son comble entre eux.

\- Oh, contemplez ce regard terrifiant... prononça Dark à mi-voix, faussement impressionné. C'en est presque amusant venant de ta part !

Le chevalier porta sa main au-dessus de son épaule pour attraper la fusée de son épée mais cela n'échappa pas à son ennemi qui aboya :

\- Ne t'avise pas de la dégainer ou je la tue sur-le-champ !

Les traits du visage de Link se crispèrent, il fut contraint de laisser tomber son bras le long de son corps. Eplorée, Zelda lui lança un regard plein de détresse en tenant l'avant-bras de Dark, qui se trouvait derrière sa tête, pour ne pas souffrir plus que ça. La voir ainsi fendait le cœur du Héros.

\- Le pauvre chevalier qui souffre en voyant sa damoiselle aux portes de la mort... Comme c'est touchant. ricana Dark en appuyant un peu plus contre la gorge de la jeune fille qui geignit. Tu sais qu'au moindre de tes mouvements, je la tue. Alors tu es obligé d'observer, pas vrai ?

Ses iris rouges lui retiraient toute humanité. Comment cet individu pouvait être une partie de Link ? Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Zelda ! Son ombre esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Regarde, je peux faire tout ce que tu t'interdis ! La blesser, l'injurier, humer son délicat parfum, la toucher... énuméra l'être à la peau sombre. Ah ! Ça me donne une idée.

Tout en gardant son arme contre la peau de sa captive, Dark s'abaissa afin de s'accroupir puis il approcha son visage du sien.

\- Contemple la réaction de ton amant quand il verra que je te lèche. susurra-t-il avec malveillance.

Il s'apprêtait à le faire quand Link se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer avec rage au sol, libérant par la même occasion Zelda de son emprise.

\- Non ! cria le chevalier avec fermeté.

Les deux combattants roulèrent sur le toit puis basculèrent ensemble dans le vide sous les yeux effarés de Zelda qui se précipita vers le bord.

\- Link ! l'appela-t-elle en le voyant heurter la bâche en tissu d'un marchand.

Ils s'écrasèrent pesamment au sol au milieu des décombres. L'épée de Dark tomba quelques pas à côté d'eux dans un fracas désagréable et grinçant.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! s'écria Link avec férocité.

Il attrapa son ombre par le col pour l'immobiliser contre les dalles glacées de la citadelle. Dark lui donna un puissant coup de genou pour l'éjecter et s'en libérer. Link dérapa sur les pavés jonchés d'éclats de pierre et grimaça en les sentant s'enfoncer dans sa peau. D'un coup, il bondit sur son ennemi, entoura son abdomen de ses bras puis lui plaqua le dos avec animosité au sol, une fois encore. Hors de lui après ce qu'il venait de se passer et à cause des événements, le Héros lui asséna un coup de poing peu chevaleresque dans le visage.

\- Tu crois que Karl serait fier de te voir combattre ainsi ? lui lança Dark avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ne parle pas de mon père !

Son ombre lui donna un coup de tête qui fit tomber Link à la renverse. Dark se releva d'un bond et le frappa barbarement avec son pied dans le ventre ; le blond se tordit de douleur, le souffle coupé. Son ennemi reprit en main son épée démoniaque, se posta devant le Héros puis la brandit vers lui.

\- Je connais la moindre de tes peurs. Contrairement à toi, tuer un homme ne m'effraie pas. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi par la suite, ma soif de sang est bien trop forte !

\- Non ! s'époumona Zelda juste avant de le percuter brutalement avec son épaule.

Elle avait trouvé un moyen de descendre pour venir en aide à Link. Son cœur martelait tant sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il finirait par en sortir à tout instant. Dark reprit son équilibre puis jeta un regard noir à la princesse, fou de rage.

\- Je vais vous tuer en même temps... Ça m'épargnera plus d'efforts !

Une flèche traversa subitement le bras qui tenait son épée, ce qui le fit pousser un grognement de colère. D'un coup, l'ombre du Héros tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçut un chevalier qui le prenait pour cible, de profil vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Toi ! rugit-il en offrant un regard meurtrier à Gauthier.

Ce dernier décocha une nouvelle flèche qui vint se loger dans la cuisse de Dark. Il posa genou à terre en jurant contre le grand blond qui rangea son arc pendant qu'il accourait vers son ami et la princesse. Un vif éclat vint tous les aveugler, l'ombre n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la Lame Purificatrice lui transperça le ventre. L'épée commença à aspirer tout le Mal en lui afin de s'en nourrir et rendre cette partie sombre à son maitre. Les iris rouges de Dark s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'un bleu glacial du Héros, le visage sombre.

\- Que... Comment ... ? prononça Dark qui se sentait peu à peu disparaître.

Dans un nuage noir, il disparut à l'intérieur la lame bleutée de l'épée de légende et Link perçut un afflux de force qui n'était autre que la sienne. Dans un soupir de soulagement, il rengaina son arme puis se tourna rapidement vers Zelda, les sens en alerte.

\- Vous êtes blessée ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

La princesse se retint de pleurer une nouvelle fois, elle ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Link ! les interpella Gautier qui courait vers eux, précédemment touché au niveau de l'épaule.

Le Héros tourna la tête, son ami venait en renfort pour leur permettre de fuir.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu vous trouver plus tôt !

\- Merci d'être venu, Gautier. le remercia Link d'une voix grave.

Son compagnon hocha la tête et leur intima de le suivre rapidement.

\- Il vous faut passer par la porte Sud ! Nous y évacuons les civils ! les informa-t-il avec empressement. Les Gardiens ont pris d'assaut les autres sorties !

\- Où est Conrad ? s'inquiéta le blond avant de baisser la tête pour éviter un débris en plein vol.

Deux grosses explosions eurent lieu dans une rue adjacente et firent trembler le sol. En haut de certaines tours, des Gardiens tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait.

\- Nous avons été séparés ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, sa mission est indispensable. Par ici !

Tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle où planait une terrible odeur de sang mélangée à celle de la terre retournée. Et déjà, Zelda sentait ses forces s'amoindrir de plus en plus vite... Les cris qui résonnaient partout autour d'elle lui étaient insupportables, surtout ceux des enfants ou de ceux qui perdaient un être cher. La pluie commença à tomber sur la citadelle, le ciel noir qui couvrait le ciel renforçait cette image d'enfer. Link et Gautier ne tardèrent pas à remarquer le souffle sifflant de la princesse et le ralentissement de son allure. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour s'adapter à la situation.

\- Je prends son Altesse sur mon dos. déclara Gautier en s'avançant vers elle, déterminé. Toi, tu t'occupes des ennemis.

Le Héros approuva et aida Zelda pour qu'elle soit portée par son ami. Tous deux reprirent leur course folle à travers les rues. La princesse ne pouvait qu'assister à l'œuvre de Ganon. Une ville à feu et à sang, un peu plus détruite à chaque seconde...Les crissements mécaniques des Gardiens, la peur des hyliens... Les éclats de voix de son chevalier servant qui donnait des injonctions aux habitants pour leur dire de fuir avec eux. Mais qui l'écoutait ? Personne ne semblait l'entendre... Zelda se trouvait dans un état second où, par moments, le temps semblait ralentir et tout devenait vague. Elle dévisageait Link, en proie à sa torpeur. Tout ça, elle le savait. C'était de sa faute... Du début jusqu'à la fin, elle n'avait pas été capable d'invoquer le sceau...

\- Conrad, où t'étais passé, bordel ?! s'emporta soudainement Gautier quand ils arrivèrent au centre d'une placette à une quinzaine de mètres de la porte Sud. Tu ne devais pas mettre autant de temps !

Ici aussi, tout était détruit. Il ne restait que des ruines et des corps sans vie. Conrad courut vers eux, la bride d'un cheval en main . Il fut soulagé de voir Link et la princesse sains et saufs.

\- Vite, montez tous les deux et partez ! Vous devez rester en vie ! s'écria-t-il en surveillant les alentours.

Le souffle d'une explosion vint soulever leurs cheveux et leur brûler le visage. Link passa ses mains sur la taille de la princesse puis la déposa sur le devant de la selle, le cœur battant la chamade. Il mit son pied dans l'étrier puis se hissa derrière elle après avoir pris les rênes.

\- Conrad, mer... commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Ne me remercie pas ! Dépêche-toi de partir, vite !

Une puissante secousse fit perdre l'équilibre aux deux chevaliers et provoqua le hennissement apeuré du cheval. Trois Gardiens apparurent, les poils de Link se hérissèrent quand ils chargèrent leurs rayons mortels.

\- Gautier, Conrad ! s'affola-t-il en portant une main à son bouclier. Fuyez !

Brusquement, le brun gifla violemment la croupe du cheval qui se cabra en hennissant.

\- Dégage de là ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! hurla Gautier en préparant son écu.

La monture partit prestement au galop. Un Gardien se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite en délaissant les deux chevaliers. Cependant, Gautier s'interposa en poussant un hurlement de rage. Mais face à un tel monstre de technologie, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Le sang de Link se glaça et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour hurler. Le Gardien leva une de ses pattes et l'abattit sur le chevalier afin de le transpercer de ses griffes acérées. Conrad se jeta sur son ami et l'expulsa sur le côté, le faisant chuter dans un fossé caché aux yeux des ennemis. Le souffle du Héros se figea quand il vit les serres de la machine traverser l'abdomen de Conrad puis le jeter à des mètres de là.

\- NON ! s'époumona Link, horrifié.

Sa tête se mit violemment à tourner à cause des vertiges dont il était la proie. Le cheval passa la porte Sud et s'enfuit sur la plaine d'Hyrule, affolé. Mais les deux cavaliers étaient loin d'être en sécurité. L'un des précédents Gardiens leur tira dessus et toucha de plein fouet l'équidé. Les élus furent projetés en avant et heurtèrent lourdement la boue en poussant une triste plainte. Difficilement, Zelda se redressa sur ses avant-bras en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur. Elle venait encore de sortir de son état second de panique. A côté d'eux gisait le cadavre de leur cheval.

\- Link ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant vers lui.

Il était allongé sur le dos et se tenait le flanc en grimaçant. La peau de son visage était terriblement pâle, ses lèvres tremblaient à cause du traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Con... Conrad... articula-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Link avait envie de pleurer mais il en était incapable... Tout à coup, Zelda se coucha sur lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, son rythme cardiaque s'envolant d'autant plus dans sa poitrine. Au milieu des hautes herbes, ils devenaient invisibles aux yeux du Gardien qui accourait dans leur direction. Au bout milieu de cette pénombre profonde, il ne pouvait les discerner. Il resta un long instant là en quête de ses proies puis revint vers le château pour poursuivre le massacre. La princesse se releva, toujours alarmée, et prit la main de Link pour la soulever et regarder son ventre. Fort heureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air une blessure mortelle. Puisqu'elle non plus ne parvenait à parler, elle aida Link à se relever afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la citadelle. Une éblouissante lumière orangée envahit le ciel et attira l'attention de la princesse désespérée. À travers le reflet de ses yeux, on pouvait voir les immenses flammes qui dansaient macabrement et s'élevaient, emportant avec elles tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. L'effroyable brasier provenait de la cathédrale, il ravageait tout dans ses environs... Cette vision arracha les dernières forces qui restaient à Zelda. Les... Les Créatures Divines n'étaient pas non plus intervenues... Cela signifiait que Ganon avait pris leur contrôle... comme pour les Gardiens ?

L'hylienne fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Les autres Prodiges... Cela voulait dire... qu'ils avaient été tués... ? Elle pressa une main contre son ventre quand l'effroi recommença à prendre le dessus sur elle et lui glaça le sang. C'était la fin. La Calamité était parvenue à son but, son déchaînement détruisait absolument toute forme de vie.

**oOo**

_**"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu puisses savoir... Au... Au moment où Zelda te suppliera de t'enfuir, ne l'écoute pas. "**_

_**" Quoi qu'elle dise, continue à te battre pour la protéger !"**_

_**" Car moi, je l'ai écoutée et j'en ai durement payé le prix..."**_


	31. Chapitre 30

**Zerlyne : Ravie d'avoir joué avec tes émotions ^^ J'aime beaucoup Revali aussi même si je l'ai rendu très salé pour le coup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira x) **

**oOo**

**Code d'honneur du chevalier servant :**

**Pour sa damoiselle, il doit être prêt à donner sa vie. **

**oOo**

La pluie tombait sur tout Hyrule, elle martelait la terre, la retournait, la soulevait... De puissants orages l'accompagnaient et frappaient le sol avec tant de vigueur que le paysage semblait trembler en poussant un cri d'agonie. Parmi ce déchaînement des éléments, deux silhouettes couraient désespérément pour échapper aux griffes des Gardiens qui étaient à leurs trousses. Link entraînait la prêtresse royale sur le chemin menant à Cocorico, leurs sens étaient en alerte. Il savait qu'ils étaient suivis par une horde d'ennemis. Les deux élus se dirigeaient en direction des Monts Géminés afin de rejoindre le village sheikah et s'y réfugier. Mais avec les Gardiens derrière eux...

Le Héros s'engouffra dans un bois pour se soustraire à leur regard et accorder à Zelda un court sentiment de sécurité. Les feuilles des arbres les protégeaient de l'averse et du vent qui battait les plaines. Les deux fugitifs puisaient dans leurs forces physique et mentale pour parvenir à leur ultime but... Ils étaient exténués, déchirés par la perte de nombreux proches et accablés par le malheur qui s'abattait sur eux. À bout, Zelda pressentait que ses jambes ne supporteraient plus longtemps son propre poids... L'eau qui coulait sur leur peau s'infiltra sous les doigts de Link et entraîna l'inexorable chute de la princesse dont la main glissa dans celle de son compagnon. Zelda s'écroula dans la boue en lâchant un triste geignement, sa robe fut d'autant plus tachée et mouillée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, perdu, puis accourut aussitôt vers sa damoiselle pour lui apporter son aide. Seulement elle baissa la tête pour refuser la main qu'il lui tendait.

Comprenant que les forces de son amie arrivaient à leur terme, Link s'accroupit pour l'aider à se relever mais Zelda hocha négativement la tête, la gorge terriblement sèche.

\- Tout est fini... souffla-t-elle alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient davantage sous le chagrin. Je n'ai rien pu faire durant toutes ces années, je n'ai même pas réussi à sauver mon peuple...

L'hylienne déglutit difficilement tandis que les larmes lui montaient immanquablement aux yeux.

\- Ganon nous a tout pris. Les Gardiens, les Créatures Divines... Ils étaient nos dernières armes pour l'arrêter mais... mais il les a corrompus.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot qui tordit le ventre de Link, impuissant.

\- Les autres Prodiges, Urbosa...

Zelda plaqua ses mains sur son ventre puis poussa une plainte déchirante qui emplit le bois mais se perdit au milieu de la pluie. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au gré de ses tressaillements et de ses sanglots.

\- Ils sont morts. Et moi, je n'ai... rien pu faire pour les sauver... Tout ça car j'étais incapable d'éveiller le sceau sacré !

Les lèvres du chevalier se pincèrent en la voyant dans un tel état de détresse et de désespoir. Il se sentait tout autant responsable. Pas une seule seconde, il ne s'était confronté à Ganon. Link avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir accompli son devoir. Et cela lui était insupportable. Zelda releva la tête, les dents serrées et les joues rougies par ses pleurs.

\- J'ai... J'ai tout perdu... sanglota-t-elle en ancrant ses yeux larmoyants dans les siens. Mon peuple... mes amis... mon père... Je... J'ai failli à mon devoir... Tout... Tout est de ma faute...

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots avec tant de peine... Lui aussi abattu, Link regarda avec tristesse son amie et la comprenait si bien, malheureusement. Lui non plus n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Son seul but, dorénavant, était de protéger Zelda et de la mener saine et sauve jusqu'au village Cocorico.

\- Princesse, ne... commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

Mais Zelda secoua lentement la tête en serrant les poings pour retenir quelques larmes, en vain.

\- Il n'y a plus de princesse, Link. souffla-t-elle faiblement. Elle a disparu avec ce royaume...

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent soudainement et elle poussa un cri douloureux en se laissant tomber dans ses bras. Pris de court, Link la rattrapa, passa une main dans son dos et une autre sur son épaule. Ses yeux le piquaient désagréablement mais il ne voulait pas peiner plus sa compagne alors le chevalier ne pleura pas.

\- Tout n'est pas encore perdu, Zelda. lui dit-il en frottant sa peau pour la réchauffer.

À son prénom, celle-ci frissonna mais continua à pleurer malgré la chaleur réconfortante que lui apportait Link.

\- Hyrule a plus que besoin de vous, nous devons trouver le moyen de vaincre Ganon.

Zelda s'agrippa à sa tenue et la serra jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne blanche. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'était pas une incapable... En fin de compte, ses recherches n'auraient servi qu'à la domination par le Fléau. Jamais encore la princesse ne s'était sentie aussi inutile et vulnérable. Tout semblait se retourner contre elle. Link vint poser son menton sur sa tête pour l'étreindre avec plus de force. Lui aussi avait presque tout perdu... Son père, ses plus proches amis, les autres Prodiges... et bientôt, peut-être sa mère. Ils paraissaient comme deux amants maudits qui devaient fuir un funeste destin. Seuls, perdus dans un monde devenu hostile à tous.

\- Je... Je t'aime, Link...Je ne veux pas te perdre... murmura Zelda en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Touché, le Héros se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contrôler son état émotionnel et il passa une main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille pour la maintenir contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, je vous aime... lui avoua Link à son tour.

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour mesurer l'ampleur de ses paroles. Dans une telle situation, c'en était presque ridicule et pourtant, leur déclaration en ressortait d'autant plus forte et sensée. Link souleva la princesse pour la transporter sous les racines d'un gros chêne qui ressortaient de la terre. Il la déposa sur un tas de feuilles humides à cause de la pluie et veilla à ce qu'elle soit correctement adossée au tronc pour la protéger du froid mordant qui dévastait Hyrule en même temps que la Calamité. Les violentes bourrasques de vent faisaient plier certains arbres, emportant avec elles des centaines de feuilles ou de branches voire même les cendres de la citadelle en feu. Le Héros décida, dans un mouvement protecteur, d'entourer Zelda de ses bras pour la tenir fermement contre lui comme s'il avait peur de perdre à n'importe quel instant l'un des derniers êtres chers qu'il lui restait.

Link percevait les tremblements de son amie, tous deux étaient frigorifiés et leurs vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient rien, hélas. Le traumatisme qu'ils venaient de vivre était encore si fort, si terrible que tout semblait irréel et s'apparentait à un cauchemar. Et pourtant... Ganon était bel et bien revenu, encore plus fort que dix mille ans auparavant. Tous ces morts... L'image des derniers instants de Conrad revint à l'esprit de Link et ses lèvres se pincèrent soudainement pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ses mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur la princesse, l'une d'elle glissa jusqu'à sa chevelure blonde pour s'y enfouir dedans. Zelda, exténuée, s'était inévitablement endormie dans ses bras bienveillants. Le chevalier revit tous les autres Prodiges l'entourer alors qu'ils assistaient à la cérémonie d'intronisation. Eux aussi avaient perdu la vie... Revali, Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk... Link serra les dents avant d'éclater véritablement en sanglots qu'il tentait en vain d'étouffer. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Zelda puis ferma les yeux pour calmer sa peine. Mais c'était impossible...

\- Je suis... si désolé... articula-t-il avec difficulté, la gorge nouée et asséchée par ses pleurs.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent et se haussèrent tant il éprouvait du chagrin. Link déglutit, sa respiration saccadée témoignait de son terrible état psychique. Il se sentait si coupable. Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Pourquoi lui avait-il survécu ? Comment les déesses pouvaient-elles laisser tout ça se passer ?!

\- Gautier, Conrad... souffla l'hylien, à bout de forces.

Alors... Alors voilà ce qu'avait vécu son double futuriste ? Toute cette souffrance, il l'avait donc aussi ressentie. Zelda était la prochaine personne qui devait perdre la vie. Cependant Link n'accepterait jamais qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ! Il ne pourrait y survivre... Et pour empêcher l'irréparable de se produire, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Ne pas fuir... En guise de maigre réconfort, le chevalier posa son front contre la tête de Zelda et ferma une fois de plus ses yeux. Le village Cocorico était la seule destination qui correspondait à leur échappatoire. Et pour y arriver, Link devait se reposer au moins quelques heures. Son corps ne pouvait être éternellement sollicité comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent.

oOo

N'ayant dormi que trois heures à peine, Link fut abruptement sorti de son sommeil par des bruits métalliques, signes d'un danger plus qu'imminent. Dans ses bras, Zelda bougea à son tour mais le chevalier plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir et de se dévoiler aux Gardiens qui parcouraient les bois à la recherche de proies. Le sang de la princesse se glaça, de vifs frissons lui parcoururent la peau et la tétanisèrent entièrement. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les lumières rouges des machines tueuses se dessinaient nettement au sein de l'obscurité menaçante. Il ne fallait pas rester là... Les deux fugitifs finiraient par se faire démasquer d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Préparez-vous à courir le plus vite possible et durant de longues minutes. la prévint Link dans un bas chuchotement. Nous devons fuir.

Son calme eut le mérite d'apaiser légèrement la jeune fille qui ne fit qu'hocher machinalement la tête.

\- Vous me faites confiance ?

Doucement, Zelda tourna la tête vers lui et parvint à trouver son regard parmi le noir environnant.

\- Oui... murmura-t-elle simplement, le cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

Link lui saisit la main pendant qu'ils prenaient appui sur leurs pieds, accroupis sous les racines du chêne, puis le Héros plissa les yeux pour surveiller la position des Gardiens. Puisqu'il n'y en avait plus à l'horizon, il se leva en même temps que Zelda et ils s'enfuirent précipitamment sans même se retourner. Face à l'opacité de la nuit, se diriger demeurait bien difficile et fastidieux. Fort heureusement, la silhouette des Monts Géminés se dressaient devant eux pour leur indiquer le chemin à suivre pour survivre et fuir les Gardiens. Tous deux coururent en leur direction en priant de tout leur cœur d'y parvenir sans encombre. Zelda se surpassait pour garder le rythme et pour ne pas chuter durant cette course effrénée. Ils longèrent la rivière Primo qui s'écoulait comme un torrent enragé aux forts remous. En quelques minutes, ils traversèrent les monts et débouchèrent sur une plaine que Link ne connaissait que trop bien car la muraille d'Elimith s'y trouvait.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin principal et ralentirent leur allure quand ils se pensèrent hors de danger. Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas encore parvenus jusqu'ici ; c'était une chance pour eux.

\- Link, je... Mes jambes peinent à marcher...

\- Venez.

Il la guida vers un groupe d'arbres pour qu'elle s'assoit contre eux et se repose. Cependant Zelda ne voulut que s'y adosser pour reprendre son souffle : elle ne s'accorderait du repos qu'une fois arrivée à Cocorico.

\- Zelda, comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta Link qui désirait absolument la voir dans le meilleur état possible.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom créa un faible pincement au cœur de la jeune fille.

\- Mal. répondit-elle à mi-voix, le cœur horriblement lourd. Je ne pense pas... tenir encore très longtemps, Link.

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, le visage de la blonde se contracta pour ne pas les laisser couler une fois de plus. Derrière son chevalier servant, elle vit une multitude de lumières rouges clignoter en même temps, ses muscles se pétrifièrent en conséquent. Lorsque le Héros remarqua la soudaine immobilité de sa compagne, ses sens se mirent en alerte et il dégaina aussitôt l'épée de légende. Il se retourna pour découvrir avec effarement la quinzaine de Gardiens qui venaient de s'éveiller après leur arrivée. Sans doute les attendaient-ils depuis la veille...

-Cachez-vous ! pria-t-il Zelda dans la précipitation et l'anxiété.

Machinalement, la blonde se plaça derrière le large tronc pour se soustraire à la vue des imposantes machines. D'un geste sec, Link activa le pouvoir de la Lame Purificatrice puis il s'élança vers le groupe de Gardiens qui le prenaient déjà pour cible. Guidé par son seul courage et par l'espoir, le Héros bondit sur son premier ennemi et planta son épée à travers sa cuirasse pour atteindre la corruption qui l'animait. Ainsi, il serait purifié et devrait cesser de se battre. La substance rouge et noire s'en échappa, mêlée à des nombreux cris d'agonie et d'horreur. Percevant un point rouge contre sa poitrine, Link se jeta à terre juste à temps car un rayon brûlant vint s'écraser contre le Gardien qu'il avait achevé. Maintenant, tous les autres l'encerclaient et menaçaient de le tuer à tout instant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans son thorax, il entendait ses pulsations dans ses oreilles...

Le Prodige se précipita vers un regroupement de quatre Gardiens assez proches, il sauta sur l'un d'eux pour le percer de son épée puis il bondit au sol en y plantant la Lame Purificatrice. Grâce à son pouvoir divin, il créa une onde de choc qui les projeta et en élimina certains. Le dernier encore fonctionnel fut renversé sur le côté et permit à Link de le frapper sous le ventre avec plus de facilité. Immédiatement, il se cacha derrière sa carcasse pour échapper à la vision des autres robots. Son souffle devint rapidement saccadé et bruyant si bien qu'il dut se maîtriser pour le modérer et échapper à la vigilance de ses nombreux et dangereux ennemis. Link jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la princesse, elle semblait en sécurité pour le moment.

\- _Maître, la situation est alarmante, il vous faut fuir et rejoindre les murailles d'Elimith_.

\- Je ne peux pas, Fay ! s'exclama-t-il dans un chuchotement. Prête-moi ta force et nous vaincrons.

_\- Les chances d'y laisser votre vie sont bien trop importantes !_

Link raffermit son emprise sur sa fusée.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. trancha-t-il en quittant soudainement sa cachette.

Silencieusement, il courut vers le Gardien le plus proche ; ils semblaient tous s'être dispersés pour le débusquer et le tuer. Le Héros escalada le dos de son ennemi dont la tête se tourna vers lui puis il enfonça son épée dans ce qui s'apparentait à un œil. Seulement, il ne vit pas la patte métallique s'abattre sur lui et le projeter au sol avec brutalité. Link poussa un geignement quand il heurta la boue, il cessa de respirer un instant sous le choc de la chute. Le chevalier se redressa sur ses coudes tremblants, il venait de s'écorcher le bras plus l'épaule. Sa tunique était en piteux état depuis leur fuite de la citadelle... Et ça ne s'arrangerait certainement pas. Le Prodige se releva avec peine, la fatigue commençait peu à peu à reprendre le dessus car il n'avait pas eu le temps de regagner suffisamment de forces. Un rayon blanc s'écrasa à moins d'un mètre de lui et souleva la terre, Link avec. Ce dernier retomba lourdement tandis que sa tête heurta la dépouille d'un Gardien précédemment éliminé. Une vive douleur se propagea dans le crâne de Link, sa vue se brouilla quelques instants si bien qu'il fut incapable de bouger sur une courte durée. Pis encore, il percevait un liquide chaud qui coulait le long de sa cuisse. Difficilement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec horreur une des serres de la machine inanimée plantée dans sa peau.

Le chevalier y porta sa main et l'arracha d'un coup sec en se retenant de crier de douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre tant il avait mal. Mais quand il vit l'un des Gardiens s'approcher de la cachette de Zelda, son sang n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour : il se releva en grimaçant puis se précipita vers elle pendant qu'il préparait son épée. Sa cuisse le gênait et manquait de provoquer sa chute à tout instant. Lorsque son pied s'enfonça dans une flaque d'eau, Link prit appui sur sa jambe indemne puis bondit sur la machine en poussant une exclamation de colère. Mal guidée, son épée ricocha sur la paroi de métal et fit perdre à Link son équilibre. Ce dernier tituba vers l'arrière et dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter la patte meurtrière qui fondait sur lui. En voyant cela, le souffle de la princesse se coupa, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche tant sa terreur fut vive. Le Héros serra les dents puis attendit la prochaine attaque de son ennemi. Sans bouclier, il était impossible pour lui de parer le moindre assaut. Quand le Gardien l'assaillit de nouveau, Link effectua une roulade afin de passer sous la machine puis planter son épée dans son ventre de fer. Il y mit toutes ses forces jusqu'à la renverser malgré le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de sa cuisse.

Au-dessus de lui, il sentit une silhouette se dresser dangereusement, prête à le tuer de sang-froid. D'un coup, Link positionna son épée horizontalement par-dessus de sa tête et bloqua la patte d'un énième Gardien. Ses pieds glissèrent sur la boue, ce qui le contraignit à reculer malgré lui. Le chevalier rugit pour la rejeter en arrière puis il fournit plus d'énergie à son épée avant d'effectuer une attaque circulaire qui coupa le membre à la machine. Il s'élança vers elle et ôta la corruption qui lui permettait de se mouvoir. Aussitôt, la princesse sortit de sa cachette pour se précipiter vers lui, paniquée de le voir dans un tel état et aussi blessé. Sa plaie béante sur la cuisse était terrifiante... S'il continuait ainsi, le jeune homme se viderait de son sang.

Le Héros avait planté la Lame Purificatrice dans le sol pour y prendre appui, ahanant sous la fatigue ainsi qu'à cause de ses blessures. Résister... Tel était l'unique mot qui résonnait dans son esprit. Il fallait résister et protéger la princesse.

\- Fuis, Link ! le supplia-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Le royaume a bien plus besoin de toi que de moi !

\- Non, vous... Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas m'y obliger. répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave trahissant son état critique.

\- Mais tu vas mourir !

Un nouveau Gardien apparut devant eux car il venait de les détecter. Le sang de la princesse se glaça et son cœur explosa presque dans sa poitrine.

\- Va-t'en !

Link secoua vivement la tête. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il fuyait. Il avait promis de ne pas le faire. Car les conséquences seraient désastreuses...

\- Vous m'aviez promis ! s'écria-t-il en retirant brusquement son épée du sol puis en se précipitant vers la machine géante.

Zelda devait vivre. Quel qu'en soit le prix ! Le Héros cria de rage avant d'abattre son épée sur le Gardien. Inopinément, ce dernier esquiva d'un bond vers l'arrière pour éviter le coup puis il trancha l'air d'un de ses membres, entaillant par la même occasion le bras droit de Link qui n'avait pas vu venir cette attaque. Le Héros se courba en plaquant sa main armée contre sa peau lacérée, le visage tordu par la douleur. Bon sang... Il sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'ici peu...

Le Gardien leva une patte puis la propulsa vers Link avant que ce dernier ne la voie. L'hylien reçut le coup de plein fouet dans l'abdomen et poussa un cri quand il sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la peau. Link fut projeté à cause de la puissante attaque du robot, s'écrasa au sol dans une plainte étouffée puis roula quelques instants sous les yeux horrifiés de la princesse.

\- Link ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, paniquée.

La terrible machine accourut dans la direction du jeune homme qui se relevait difficilement, un point rouge dessiné sur lui. Le sang de Zelda n'eut le temps de faire un tour quand elle comprit ce qui allait se produire. Un frisson glacial parcourut l'intégralité de son corps, elle s'élança entre Link et le Gardien dans un mouvement presque désespéré et leva la main devant la machine.

\- Arrête-toi ! ordonna-t-elle dans une exclamation à la fois autoritaire et effarée.

Un triangle d'or apparut sur le dos de sa main et se mit à produire une lueur aveuglante. La forme s'agrandit tant qu'une sphère dorée se créa et engloba une très large zone autour d'eux, dans un son assourdissant et aigu. Zelda sentait une puissante force émaner de sa main et lui donner la sensation qu'elle attendait tant depuis des années. Tous les Gardiens présents sur les lieux tombèrent un à un, annihilés par la Triforce qui s'était enfin manifestée. Le pouvoir du sceau venait de s'éveiller, après tant d'années... Sous l'emprise de l'effarement, Zelda regarda sa main avec incompréhension. Comment avait-elle réussi ? Était-ce... vraiment le pouvoir des déesses ? Tout autour, les Gardiens s'effondraient les uns après les autres et laissaient s'échapper de leur carcasse une fumée noire aux reflets rougeâtres. Elle... elle avait réussi ! Une vive joie naquit en elle et lui redonna courage. Pourtant, un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre derrière la jeune fille, suivi par le bruit d'une masse s'écroulant au sol. Zelda sursauta et se retourna aussitôt : son cœur rata un battement quand elle découvrit son amant allongé, le visage contracté par la douleur.

\- Link ! s'affola-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Oh non, non !

L'hylienne se jeta à genoux, passa un bras derrière ses épaules et le releva tandis que son cœur s'emballait de nouveau sous l'effet de la peur. Une tache de sang se répandait rapidement sur le flanc du chevalier, son corps était couvert de blessures de toutes sortes... Link toussa à cause de ses plaies et de sa gorge asséchée. Son souffle était sifflant et court, marquant d'autant plus sa souffrance. Sa main tremblante se posa sur sa blessure à l'abdomen, et il comprit.

\- Tu... Tu vas t'en sortir ! s'exclama Zelda en posant une main sur sa joue, penchée sur lui. Je vais t'aider !

Difficilement, Link leva les yeux vers elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, les sourcils froncés à cause de la douleur. Ses lèvres tressaillaient, chaque inspiration devenait plus insupportable que la précédente.

\- Link... prononça la princesse dans un murmure déchirant.

La main du jeune homme vint attraper celle posée sur sa joue et la serra doucement par manque de force. Involontairement, il tacha la peau de sa damoiselle avec son sang encore chaud. Zelda... Il... Il voulait lui dire... une dernière fois... Son regard témoignait de son immense tristesse et provoqua un terrible pincement au cœur de la jeune fille. Elle le sentait... La mort le lui arrachait peu à peu... Les larmes montèrent subitement à ses yeux qui se plissèrent à cause de l'affliction.

\- Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas... souffla-t-elle alors que ses pleurs tombaient sur la tunique déjà maculée du Héros. Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Dans un ultime effort, Link voulut soulever la tête vers elle pour lutter, mais en vain... Une vive brûlure se propagea dans son ventre et lui fit pousser une plainte déchirante. Il grimaça de douleur et ancra encore une fois ses yeux embués dans ceux de Zelda. Il voulait lui dire une dernière chose, ou même lui faire ses adieux... Mais il n'en eut pas la force. Le jeune capitaine avait bien trop mal. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à peine et ses lèvres tressaillirent de plus belle. Le voyant partir de plus en plus vite, Zelda sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et la panique la ronger encore plus. Involontairement, elle se mit à hocher négativement la tête en sanglotant plus fort.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas... Link... le supplia la princesse d'une voix brisée.

Elle voulut appuyer sur la plaie pour empêcher le sang de couler plus mais Link lui retint sciemment son unique main de libre. C'était inutile, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le Héros fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ne sentait déjà plus le reste de son corps. Il s'en voulait tellement de la laisser seule dans son désastre, sans personne pour l'épauler contre Ganon. Seule dans un monde hostile qui ne souhaitait que la mort des deux élus. Link ne pourrait plus assurer son rôle de protecteur... En fin de compte, il aurait donné sa vie pour que la princesse conserve la sienne. La dernière chose que le chevalier accorda à Zelda fut un regard empli de détresse, de tristesse, et particulièrement désolé... Le cœur de la princesse parut se briser en mille morceaux.

Une éblouissante lumière blanche et chaleureuse apparut au-dessus de Link puis sembla l'appeler. Sa vue se troubla, l'hylienne disparut de son champ de vision pendant que la flamme de la vie quittait son corps. La tête du chevalier se laissa basculer en arrière et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Brutalement, le souffle de Zelda se coupa et le monde s'abattit sur ses épaules.

\- Link ? l'appela-t-elle dans une expiration en reposant sa main sur son visage, la gorge atrocement nouée.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part. Seule une larme coula de l'œil du jeune homme et glissa sur sa tempe avant de disparaître entre ses cheveux. Des frissons d'horreur parcoururent le dos de Zelda, son corps se mit à trembler et son sang se glaça.

\- Non... non, non...

Le désespoir lui tordit affreusement le ventre tandis qu'un immense vide se creusait une nouvelle fois dans son cœur. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la peau encore chaude du jeune homme puis passèrent sur son front pour écarter les mèches de cheveux mouillés.

\- L...Link... répéta-t-elle difficilement.

Sa vue se voila et la jeune fille bascula en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête s'enfouisse dans le cou du chevalier. Zelda ne put contenir toute sa peine et laissa échapper un cri de souffrance en le serrant contre elle. Tout... Elle avait tout perdu... Son peuple, ses amis, sa famille, le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement... Ganon lui avait tout pris...

\- Par... Pardonne-moi... le supplia la princesse entre deux sanglots.

Un bruit métallique résonna parmi le martèlement de la pluie sur le sol terreux où le sang du Héros se mélangeait avec les flaques d'eau. Les oreilles de la jeune fille dévastée frémirent et le son dut se réitérer pour qu'elle ose lever la tête, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs. L'épée de légende brillait d'une vive lueur.

\- _Princesse, réincarnation de la déesse Hylia_. commença une voix féminine. _Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour tirer mon maître des griffes de la mort_.

Les traits creusés par la désolation, Zelda renifla en dépit de sa gorge terriblement sèche.

\- Link... peut être sauvé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- _Oui. Mais vous devez faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il doit être mené au sanctuaire de la Renaissance dans les plus brefs délais_.

Malgré sa lourde peine, le cœur de la princesse s'allégea quand l'espoir parut renaître. Si Link n'était pas encore perdu, alors elle devait tout faire pour le secourir. Quel qu'en soit le prix... Zelda rassembla ses forces pour replacer la Lame Purificatrice dans son fourreau puis elle se releva, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle devait absolument trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui...

\- À l'aide ! hurla-t-elle fortement dans l'espoir d'être entendue.

Malgré les quelques larmes qui persistaient à couler sur ses joues, Zelda se plaça derrière le Héros, l'empoigna sous les épaules et le tira en gémissant sous l'effort_. Hylia, Din, Farore, Nayru, je vous en supplie_... Le temps lui était compté.

\- Aidez-moi ! s'écria la princesse avec tant de détresse que sa voix finit par se briser, relayée par le bruit de ses sanglots.

Elle serra les dents et continua à tirer Link pour le mettre à l'abri d'éventuels monstres.

\- Je... vais te sauver. prononça-t-elle avec détermination. Tu dois vivre !

Au loin, un éclair frappa un arbre et fit trembler la terre. Tout semblait contre elle. La nature même se dressait tel un obstacle. Mais Link lui avait appris à se battre jusqu'au bout. Ne pas abandonner. Car ce sont cinq peuples qui comptaient sur elle pour les sauver.

_**Sagesse, Force et Courage.**_

\- Votre Altesse ! l'interpella un homme qui accourait.

Zelda se retourna et aperçut avec soulagement deux guerriers sheikahs la rejoindre. Sans perdre de temps, elle reposa Link et s'accroupit près de lui pour lui tenir la tête.

\- Je vous en prie, prenez la tablette sheikah et menez-le au sanctuaire de la Renaissance sur le Plateau du Prélude ! leur indiqua la princesse avec assurance. Prévenez Pru'ha, dites-lui de s'y rendre aussi ! Une fois cela fait, rendez-vous à Elimith et avertissez la mère de ce garçon !

\- Et vous ? s'inquiéta l'un des hommes.

Zelda baissa la tête vers le visage imperturbable de son ami et le regarda tristement.

\- Je me charge d'accomplir mon devoir.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête et s'apprêtèrent à porter Link. Mais ils s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'ils virent la princesse se pencher vers ce dernier, grandement affectée.

\- Tu oublieras certainement toute ta vie passée, tu te sentiras terriblement seul mais tu devras continuer à te battre. lui murmura-t-elle en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, quelque part au fond de toi. Et si je le puis, je t'attendrai...

Zelda porta alors une main à sa sacoche et en tira l'un des morceaux de son épingle à cheveux détruite par Oswald. Doucement, elle le mit entre les doigts du jeune hommes et les referma avant de déposer un délicat baiser dessus.

\- Mes sentiments pour toi resteront inchangés. Je te le promets... dit-elle dans un souffle, assez bas pour ne pas être entendue.

Quand elle eut fini, les guerriers vinrent soulever Link et prirent garde à ce que le reste du bijou ne quitte pas sa main.

\- Que les déesses vous accompagnent, Princesse. lui adressa l'un des hommes avec sincérité.

Zelda le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis elle les observa s'éloigner rapidement avec le corps de son amant.

\- Adieu, Link. prononça doucement la princesse abattue.

L'hylienne avait le sentiment qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Que son chemin s'arrêterait dès qu'elle aurait scellé Ganon durant une durée indéterminée. Sa main vint agripper le haut de sa robe pour la serrer avec force tandis que ses larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait peur... Peur de faillir encore une fois à son devoir. Peur que Link oublie tout. Peur qu'il l'oublie... Le cœur déchiré, Zelda sanglota de plus belle en se frottant les bras, les yeux plissés. Tout était si dur... Pourquoi la vie était-elle si éprouvante depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Maintenant, les déesses n'attendaient plus qu'une seule chose de sa part :

Trouver et sceller Ganon.

oOo

Malgré les nombreuses lieues séparant la citadelle et Elimith, les villageois avaient assisté avec impuissance à la résurrection de la Calamité ainsi qu'à sa destruction. Grâce au maître envoyé par la princesse, quelques mois plus tôt, les jeunes et vigoureux hommes purent se rendre à la muraille d'Elimith pour la protéger de la vague de monstres venus les attaquer. Après de longs jours de siège, ils parvinrent à bout de leurs assaillants et purent protéger leur village au prix de quelques pertes. Adélaïde demeurait morte d'inquiétude, sans aucune nouvelle de la part du château en dépit des survivants venus se réfugier après la grande catastrophe. Très peu d'hyliens en avaient réchappé... Ce n'est que lors d'une fin de journée que deux hommes sheikahs arrivèrent au village, l'air particulièrement sombre. De loin, Florine les vit aborder Adélaïde sans entendre leurs paroles.

La femme châtaine tomba soudainement à genoux, le visage pâle et les sourcils haussés par l'effroi. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant pendant qu'elle se tenait la tête avec accablement. Les sheikas furent réellement désolés pour elle... Ils lui donnèrent une dernière indication puis furent contraints de la laisser pour rentrer chez eux. Florine se précipita vers la veuve et la prit dans ses bras ; elle avait compris... Link n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque du Fléau. La jeune fille versa des larmes de tristesse pour son ami d'enfance. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un garçon hors du commun comme lui pouvait mourir au combat... Mais Link restait un homme comme les autres, tout aussi vulnérable et humain. En dépit de sa peine et suite aux paroles des sheikahs, Adélaïde décida de se rendre une semaine plus tard au sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Escortée par Jeannot et un autre jeune homme, elle brava tous les dangers pour parvenir jusqu'à son fils. Sur un âne, elle transportait quelques affaires préparées exprès pour son voyage.

Sur le plateau du Prélude, des monstres assaillirent le petit groupe mais ne parvinrent pas à leur ôter la vie. Ils purent assister en chemin à la dévastation de l'intégralité du royaume... La quasi-totalité des infrastructures hyliennes avaient été détruites, la vie paraissait quitter ces terres chaque jour un peu plus. Quand Adélaïde fut devant le sanctuaire de la Renaissance, elle pria les deux jeunes hommes de l'attendre à l'entrée. La veuve inspira profondément puis s'engouffra dans le long couloir humide et glacial, faiblement éclairé par quelques torches. Après avoir descendu le gros bloc de pierre qui séparait deux niveaux de hauteur, la châtaine se trouva face à un mur : l'accès à la cuve avait été fermé. Adélaïde déglutit difficilement ; elle aurait tant voulu revoir son fils...

Sa durée de guérison restait encore inconnue. Serait-ce plusieurs semaines ? Plusieurs mois ? Ou... plus ? Pru'ha avait justement laissé des coffres emplis de quelques vivres dans l'un d'eux. La mère du Héros s'en servit pour y déposer ce qu'elle avait apporté : de vieux vêtements appartenant à son fils ainsi que son carquois qu'il aimait tant. Au moins, cela le réconforterait le jour de son réveil. Adélaïde ferma le coffre puis s'approcha de la lourde porte en pierre qui la séparait de Link. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici, alors elle posa une main contre la paroi puis son front.

\- Mon pauvre fils... furent les seuls mots que l'hylienne parvint à prononcer.

Lui qui s'était tant donné et investi pour la sauvegarde de son royaume... Il avait traversé tant d'épreuves, tant de difficultés. Mais son devoir avait eu raison de lui. Link était conscient de tous les risques qu'engageait le titre de chevalier, ainsi que de Prodige. Il avait donné sa vie pour préserver celle de la princesse.

Jusqu'au bout, son cœur et son esprit étaient restés nobles.

Des gouttes d'eau salée tombèrent dans des clapotements presque inaudibles. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

oOo

Lorsque Zelda revint à la citadelle d'Hyrule, elle était éplorée et exténuée. Elle avait fait face à tant de dangers et d'ennemis qu'elle avait dû éviter... Mais c'était la fin de son voyage, la prêtresse royale le pressentait. Marchant au milieu des décombres et utilisant ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour écarter les Gardiens, la princesse rejoignit ce qu'il restait du château. Si son sceau ne pouvait fonctionner éternellement, Hyrule serait contraint d'attendre le retour de Link afin qu'il affaiblisse pour de bon Ganon et l'élimine. Mais cela, Zelda ne voulait pas le lui imposer. Il avait trop donné pour le royaume. Dorénavant, c'était à elle d'accomplir son devoir.

Courageusement, la prêtresse royale s'avança dans la cour du château où gisaient encore les dépouilles des preux chevaliers ou valeureux soldats. L'odeur était insoutenable... Le Fléau l'aperçut du haut de sa tour. Il rugit férocement puis plongea vers elle pour achever la misérable existence de cette princesse déchue. Cette dernière leva sa main droite dans sa direction, cette main où la Triforce se tenait sur son revers, puis Zelda utilisa son sceau, le visage grave. Ganon devait payer. Pour son peuple, pour les Prodiges, pour son père, pour sa mère... Pour Link. Il devait payer le prix de son massacre. Une vaste sphère dorée se forma tout autour de Zelda jusqu'à englober la Calamité en entier. La dernière vision de la princesse fut l'immense gueule qui se refermait autour de son corps avant qu'elle ne soit submergée par un noir intense, un siècle durant...

**oOo**

_Nous nous reverrons._  
_Cette séparation m'est devenue insupportable._  
_Nos liens étaient si forts, sincères et purs... _  
_Je suis noyé par mes sentiments, ton sourire et ton tendre toucher._

_Peu importe où tu seras, je te retrouverai._

_Car personne ne me fait sentir comme tu le fais._  
_Je te trouverai en disant que tu seras à moi pour toujours. _  
_Je te trouverai en clamant que je serai à toi pour toujours._

_Car je t'aime._

* * *

Bon, Normalement ce chapitre est l'épilogue sur Wattpad ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ici ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de me justifier mais rapidement : sur Wattpad, je peux facilement mettre mes deux derniers chapitres en bonus car je considère qu'ils ne concordent pas avec le but premier de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire la vie de Link jusqu'au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Pour une meilleure lecture des lecteurs de , j'ai décidé de laisser les chapitres 31 et 32 comme s'ils appartenaient à part entière de l'histoire. Normalement, ça ne changera rien pour vous. Il n'y aura que moi que ça gênera x)


	32. Chapitre 31

**Lucaphi : Merci pour ta review ! Très honnêtement, ça me motive encore plus à écrire et en plus ça me touche beaucoup x) J'espère que les deux derniers chapiters (normalement bonus) te plairont !**

**Je tiens également à prévenir tout le monde que je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder sur les éléments du jeu auxquels est confronté le joueur en commençant botw. Je suis désolée si certaines parties sont trop rapides pour vous mais comme ce n'est pas le but premier de l'histoire, je ne me suis pas attardée dessus. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas voulu l'intégrer à l'histoire principale car j'avais peur d'avoir bâclé ce chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture x) **

* * *

Un vide intense... Un froid pénétrant...

La solitude et un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

Aucun être ne devrait ressentir tout cela à la fois. Et pourtant, elles rongeaient impitoyablement un jeune homme. Tout d'abord lointain, il percevait peu à peu le son d'un écoulement, de vagues échos de clapotement lui parvenaient. Une enveloppe chaleureuse entourait son corps malgré la froideur de son cœur. Il était aussi vide que son esprit...

_Qui suis-je ?_

Un doux murmure lui effleura les oreilles, comme si... comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Mais il peinait à comprendre les paroles. Tout son corps demeurait engourdi. Une faible lueur dorée lui parvint et l'éclaira. Elle le guidait... Elle le tirait de ce néant qui retenait son âme prisonnière.

\- Réveille-toi... susurra une voix bienveillante qui sut le bercer.

La poitrine du jeune homme se gonfla d'air, il n'éprouva aucune douleur ; seule la chaleur qui le confortait se dissipait peu à peu. Lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent pour lui dévoiler une tache bleue aux contours flous et inquiétants. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils en contemplant cette chose qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

_**Qui suis-je ?**_

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté pour observer son environnement. Rien ne lui était familier... Avec lenteur, il se redressa en affichant une discrète grimace : ses muscles demeuraient encore trop endormis pour pouvoir bouger convenablement. Bon sang, où était-il... ? Sans geste brusque, le jeune homme quitta son lit de pierre et enjamba les rebords en prenant soin de ne pas tomber. Après avoir posé les deux pieds sur le sol glacé, un frisson parcourut tous ses membres et il faillit chuter lorsqu'il voulut marcher. Fort heureusement, le blond put se tenir à cet objet qui l'avait gardé en son sein si longtemps.

Debout à côté de la cuve, il grelottait de froid et se tenait les bras en regardant la salle avec inquiétude. Tout était sombre dans son esprit. Ce sentiment de vide qu'il éprouvait était si lourd, si déroutant qu'une immense détresse s'empara de lui. Qui était-il ? Même son prénom lui était inconnu... Comme s'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Le jeune homme perçut une présence au creux de son poing qu'il maintenait inconsciemment fermé. Lentement, il l'approcha de lui et déroula ses doigts avant de découvrir ce qui ressemblait à une broche. Le métal avait rouillé mais il restait encore quelques parcelles de bleu. Son cœur se serra désagréablement dans sa poitrine et ses yeux le piquèrent. À qui avait appartenu ce bijou ? Pourquoi était-il dans sa main ? Et ce sentiment qui lui tordait ainsi le ventre... Qu'était-ce ?

\- Link... l'appela une voix féminine, quelque part. Link !

Ce prénom fit écho en lui et éveilla une partie enfouie dans son esprit. Oui... Il en était persuadé ! Il s'appelait Link... Mais qui l'appelait ? L'inconnue possédait une voix douce et chaleureuse. Elle le guida dans la salle et lui donna plusieurs indications. Il devait s'emparer de la tablette enchâssée dans un étrange socle lumineux. Ce qu'il fit avec quelque peu d'hésitation. C'était un accessoire très lourd. Il sursauta quand l'écran s'alluma de lui-même et afficha :

_Incubation complète : terminée. Récupération du sujet : terminée. Tests sensoriels : aucune défaillance n'a été détectée_.

Incubation... complète ? Qu'était-ce que cela ? Link jeta un coup d'œil à son corps et découvrit de nombreuses cicatrices sur sa peau dont une assez imposante sur son abdomen. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cette simple question lui donna des vertiges. Il se nommait Link et semblait avoir subi de lourdes blessures... Tout cela était bien étrange. La voix le pria de placer la tablette sur un autre socle plus loin : cela lui permit d'ouvrir une lourde porte de pierre qui dévoila un passage obscur. Non sans appréhension, Link s'y engouffra avec prudence.

Il trouva deux vieux coffres qui surent l'intriguer aussitôt. Il s'abaissa et les ouvrit, très curieux de voir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Dedans se tenaient de vieux habits qui avaient mal résisté aux affres du temps et aux mites. Mais au moins, ils lui permettraient de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Étrangement, tout était à sa taille. Comme si quelqu'un avait prévu son réveil.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le second coffre et découvrit avec stupeur un carquois en parfait état. Il resta figé devant, ne sachant pourquoi, puis il le sortit avec lenteur sans le lâcher des yeux. Pourquoi... Pourquoi se sentait-il si nostalgique ? Une goutte d'eau salée tomba sur le cuir, rapidement suivie par d'autres semblables. Il... Il pleurait. Son cœur pleurait à sa place, révélant un très ancien attachement qui lui demeurait encore inconnu. Est-ce que... ce carquois lui avait appartenu ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il l'avait toujours eu à ses côtés.

\- Link... répéta la voix.

Son cœur s'emballa inopinément et il regarda vers le bout du tunnel ; une vive luminosité se présentait à lui. Cette jeune fille... L'hylien voulait savoir qui elle était. Pourquoi elle connaissait son prénom. Comment elle avait su pour son réveil.

Et surtout, qui était-elle à ses yeux ?

Malgré son hésitation, il se dirigea vers la sortie en cachant peu à peu ses yeux pour se protéger du puissant éclat du Soleil. Une odeur boisée lui emplit les narines, le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement de l'herbe le confortèrent dans un sentiment de calme reposant. Link posait un pied dehors quand il sentit un vent doux lui caresser le visage pour la première fois. Comme hypnotisé, il s'avança jusqu'au bord du chemin de façon presque machinale et découvrit peu à peu la vaste étendue du territoire qui s'offrait à lui : des plaines à perte de vue, des montagnes, des forêts... Une vive nostalgie lui tordit le ventre et humidifia d'autant plus ses yeux. C'était magnifique. Cet endroit était magnifique... Tout semblait prospère, la nature demeurait sereine et harmonieuse.

Link finit par apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Après l'avoir rejointe et compris que c'était un homme singulier, il apprit à utiliser la tablette sheikah, où du moins les quelques modules qu'elle possédait. Le jeune homme découvrit aussi qu'il avait de bonnes aptitudes au combat, des réflexes lui revenaient aisément sans qu'il ne sache exactement d'où ils venaient. Et cet inconnu n'était autre que le fantôme du roi qui l'avait guidé durant une semaine sur le plateau du Prélude. Apprendre une telle chose interloqua Link, notamment quand il sut pour le passé du royaume et sa situation actuelle. Cela expliquait la présence des monstres qu'ils avaient croisés et combattus... Mais surtout, il apprit ses anciens titres de Prodige et de chevalier servant, protecteur de la princesse hylienne en personne. Le roi le supplia de sauver le royaume avant qu'il ne sombre à tout jamais dans les ténèbres et emporte avec lui tous les vestiges d'une époque révolue.

Ainsi, la nouvelle vie et le nouveau périple du Héros commencèrent. Sa quête d'identité le poussa à parcourir l'intégralité des terres d'Hyrule à la recherche du moindre indice sur sa vie passée. Link se lança dans sa nouvelle mission pour libérer toutes les Créatures Divines. Peu à peu, en revenant sur des lieux qui l'avaient marqué il y a un siècle, quelques souvenirs affluèrent en sa mémoire. Il revit Impa, désormais devenue une vieille dame et chef de son village. Au moment où elle lui remit sa Tunique de Prodige, Link eut de nouveau un profond sentiment de nostalgie qui lui noua la gorge. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit l'importance de son immense devoir. Trois mois plus tard, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau en possession de la Lame Purificatrice, le chevalier se rappela de toutes ses batailles. Pourtant, même s'il retrouvait peu à peu sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas de la princesse ; sa voix et sa tête restaient vagues. Seuls les moments avec les autres Prodiges ou Impa lui revenaient à l'esprit.

En quelques mois, il retrouva donc tous ses réflexes et sa force. Il parvint à vaincre trois des Ombres de Ganon après de lourds efforts et une détermination à toute épreuve. À chaque fois, sa récompense fut de revoir les fantômes de ses anciens compagnons morts au combat. Comme cela avait été émouvant...Il n'y a pas un seul Prodige qui ne parvint pas à l'émouvoir. Mais un jour, alors que sa mémoire persistait à lui faire défaut et l'empêchait de se souvenir de la princesse, Link croisa une fois de plus le chemin d'Asarim, un piaf poète qui l'avait de nombreuses fois guidé pour résoudre les énigmes de certains sanctuaires, ces lieux où le Héros pouvait devenir de plus en plus fort. Le voyageur trouva Asarim à son village natal, le village Piaf. Ce dernier regardait tristement la montagne Hébra devant lui, la nostalgie se lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu sais Link, je te parle souvent de mon maître quand nos chemins se croisent. commença le piaf bleu d'un ton neutre. Crois-moi, c'était un homme fabuleux, un hylien comme jamais il n'avait pu en exister.

Il hocha la tête pendant que le Prodige s'approchait de lui, attentif.

\- Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand je l'ai rencontré. Il a vite vu en moi tout mon potentiel pour jouer de la musique. Il m'a donc légué l'intégralité de son savoir avant sa mort. J'ai eu le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa jeunesse. Il était très âgé lorsqu'il m'a accepté comme apprenti.

Asarim baissa la tête, un air peiné se lut sur sa visage.

\- Du temps où il vivait à la citadelle d'Hyrule, il était le poète attitré de la Cour. sourit-t-il avec émotion. Il était reconnu et apprécié ! Mais aussi très amouraché de la princesse, son Altesse Zelda. Il me racontait toujours comment il composait ses poèmes pour elle. Seulement, mon maître comprit un jour qu'elle était éprise de son chevalier servant.

Cette information figea Link, ses yeux s'agrandirent involontairement pendant que son rythme cardiaque accélérait. La... La princesse était amoureuse de lui ? Ses joues s'embrasèrent dans les instants qui suivirent.

\- Mon maître était bien triste de cette réalité mais il a préféré ignorer ce fait. Un peu avant l'arrivée du Fléau, il voyageait dans tout Hyrule pour enquêter sur les différents sanctuaires. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu t'aider, Link.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? s'enquit de savoir le blond avec précipitation.

Asarim fit pleinement face au voyageur.

\- Il se nommait Cassius.

À ce nom, une multitude d'images traversèrent l'esprit du Héros et le firent tituber sur quelques mètres en grimaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se tenir au balustre en bois. Cassius... Oui, il se rappelait de lui ! Ce sheikah qui ne cessait de lui lancer des piques et qui accompagnait parfois la princesse aux sanctuaires.

\- Link, Prodige hylien. commença Asarim d'une voix grave. Les dernières pensées de mon maître furent pour toi. Il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci le jour où je te rencontrerai. Pardonne-moi, j'ai voulu attendre d'être bien sûr que tu sois le Héros pour te la donner.

Le piaf ouvrit le côté de son accordéon et en tira un petit cadre qu'il tendit à Link. Ce dernier, intrigué, l'attrapa en le regardant avec interrogation puis aperçut les cinq Prodiges réunis autour d'une même personne : c'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, presque dorés sous le Soleil, qui paraissait fort déroutée lors de la photographie. Derrière elle, Link se reconnut et sourit quand il comprit qu'il essayait de ne pas toucher cette inconnue pour garder une distance convenable. Pourtant, sur cette photo des plus émouvantes où Daruk voulait étreindre tout le monde, le regard du Héros ne pouvait se détacher de cette hylienne qu'il trouvait malgré tout fort jolie. Son cœur s'emballait étrangement dans sa poitrine.

\- C'était le jour de votre cérémonie d'intronisation. lui affirma Asarim à travers un sourire attendri. La princesse a pu immortaliser ce moment avec tous les Prodiges.

\- La... princesse ? répéta Link, abasourdi.

Il la regarda plus attentivement.

" _Link... Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. "_

Le blond sursauta et releva soudainement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Tout affluait dans son esprit. De sa première rencontre avec Zelda jusqu'à leur séparation, près de la muraille d'Elimith. Tous les moments vécus ensemble, les combats, les rires, les recherches, les voyages, leur baiser, leur fuite... Ses sentiments. Ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait toujours malgré le siècle qui s'était écoulé. Ses sentiments qui le guidaient depuis tout ce temps. Le piaf ne comprenait pas l'immobilité soudaine de son interlocuteur.

\- Je dois la retrouver... souffla Link, les yeux rivés vers le château.

\- Comment ? lui demanda Asarim qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

Le jeune homme serra encore plus la photo entre ses doigts.

\- Je dois la retrouver !

Même s'il y avait des chances qu'elle soit... qu'elle soit morte, il voulait aussi libérer son esprit et la revoir une dernière fois. Non... Il voulait la revoir et la garder auprès de lui, comme lorsqu'il était son chevalier servant.

\- Je dois y aller, merci Cassius ! s'exclama Link en quittant tout à coup son interlocuteur.

Pris de court, le piaf le regarda s'éloigner et courir dans les escaliers pour retrouver la terre ferme.

\- Asarim, je suis Asarim. soupira-t-il tandis qu'il affichait un énième sourire.

Link reprenit aussitôt son périple pour terminer ses quêtes les plus importantes pour le royaume, notamment la libération de Vah'Naboris, la dernière Créature Divine qu'il lui restait. Il dut s'infiltrer sous un déguisement de femme pour rencontrer Riju, l'actuelle suzeraine des gerudos. Pour l'aider, il fut contraint de ramener le masque du tonnerre dérobé par le clan Yiga, ces traîtres dont il finit par se souvenir une bonne fois pour toute. Après un combat acharné contre Kohga, un sorcier de la même trempe qu'Oswald malgré ses rondeurs, Link assista à son suicide involontaire, ce qui lui permit de rentrer sain et sauf dans la cité gerudo et remettre le masque à Riju. Le jour suivant, il put libérer Vah'Naboris et l'esprit d'Urbosa. Leurs retrouvailles furent mêlées à une émotion très forte qui parvint à revigorer d'autant plus le Héros. Bientôt, il pourrait partir affronter Ganon une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement, le dernier soir qu'il passa à la cité, il rencontra par hasard, une vieille vaï dans une rue peu fréquentée. Celle-ci l'interpella et perça rapidement son secret, provoquant une peur bleue au jeune homme qui pensa être expulsé dans les minutes qui suivirent. Et pourtant, la gerudo l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle. Link s'exécuta sans broncher.

\- Dis-moi, jeune voï effronté. Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Je m'appelle Link.

\- Oh ! C'est amusant, ce prénom m'évoque quelque chose...

Elle réfléchit un long instant pendant qu'un lourd silence s'installait entre eux. Le blond la fixait avec attention, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Je me souviens ! se réjouit-elle en se tapant une cuisse. Mon père me racontait souvent l'histoire de son ami. Il se nommait Lonk, je crois.

\- Votre... Votre père ?

La vaï hocha la tête. Elle lui avoua s'appeler Pia. Peu importe si elle l'avait indirectement appelé « Lonk », la curiosité du jeune homme fut piquée.

\- Mon père était chevalier à l'époque, il combattait sous les ordres du roi. Seulement, quand la Calamité frappa, il s'était vaillamment battu pour la citadelle ainsi que pour aider la princesse et le Prodige hylien. Un Gardien aurait dû le tuer ce jour-là. Et ce serait arrivé si son autre ami, un dénommé... Claude ? Non... Gontrand ? Mince, je ne me souviens plus...

La vieille Pia se gratta la gorge, les yeux plissés. Par les déesses, comment s'appelait l'autre chevalier, déjà ?

\- Oui, Roncard, voilà !

\- Conrad. rectifia Link en esquissant un sourire à la fois peiné et amusé.

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, entendre parler de ses amis lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- À trois lettres près, j'y étais presque. maugréa la gerudo sur un ton grincheux. Bon, ce Conrad lui a sauvé la vie car mon père s'est retrouvé caché dans un fossé. Il a dû attendre deux jours avant de pouvoir en sortir. Et encore, il a failli se faire tuer une deuxième fois... Après cela, il a rejoint ma mère pour se réfugier dans le désert. Exceptionnellement à cause des événements, il fut autorisé à dormir près de nos murs le temps de trouver un toit.

Pia haussa les épaules.

\- C'était un voï fort, mon père. Il est parvenu à traverser tant d'épreuves après ça... Il en a, du mérite. Son ami Conrad aussi puisqu'il s'est sacrifié.

\- Oui, en effet...

La gorge sèche, Link se leva et épousseta son sarouel pour en faire tomber le sable.

\- Je vous remercie. la gratifia-t-il d'un sourire dissimulé derrière son voile. Puis-je savoir où se trouve la tombe de votre père ?

\- Quelque part sous le sable, à un quart de lieue d'ici. Juste à côté de notre cimetière.

\- Je tâcherai de la trouver.

Le jour suivant, Link rejoignit la tombe de son ancien ami. Il s'était passé quatre mois depuis son réveil et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté Gautier et Conrad la veille. Après une bonne demi-heure de recueillement, l'hylien repartit pour le château. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cent ans de chaos et de domination du Mal. Il fallait en finir avec cette aire de tourmente perpétuelle et de malheurs. Accompagné de son nouveau cheval, Link parcourut les terres d'Hyrule pour rejoindre le château où il brava un nombre vertigineux de Gardiens et de monstres. Courageusement, il gravit le chemin qui menait à la salle du trône et se confronta au cocon renfermant Ganon. Leur combat éternel reprit une fois de plus quand le sceau de Zelda se rompit en présence de la Lame Purificatrice, certainement car cette dernière prenait la relève.

Avec lourdeur, le Fléau tomba des entrailles de son cocon, heurta le sol de l'immense salle circulaire et brisa les dalles, emportant avec lui le Prodige dans sa chute effroyable. Ce dernier utilisa sa paravoile pour adoucir et assurer sa descente. Il put observer son ennemi : il n'avait plus la tête d'un porc mais se rapprochait maintenant d'une gigantesque araignée qui s'était accaparée des armes des sheikahs lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de se battre, un siècle plus tôt. Le Héros entendait son cœur battre désagréablement dans ses tempes, son stress lui créait une gêne pour respirer correctement. Une violente secousse ébranla l'observatoire dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Ganon n'eut le temps de lever la tête : un puissant rayon s'abattit sur lui et lui provoqua un terrifiant hurlement de souffrance. Le rayon ricocha et frappa l'un des murs, ce qui obligea Link à se protéger pour ne pas être blessé par les éclats de pierre. Brusquement, Ganon se dissipa en fumée puis sortit par le grand trou béant qui se présentait à lui, prenant Link au dépourvu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'enfuit ! Avec la Lame Purificatrice, il devait le combattre et le sceller !

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Link vit son corps se désintégrer en des milliers de paillettes dorées. Les quatre autres Prodiges lui apparurent, l'air fier et triomphant. Ils venaient de venir en aide au Héros une bonne fois pour toute, après cela leur esprit disparaîtrait pour toujours.

Quand Link se matérialisa, il fut au milieu de la plaine d'Hyrule plongée dans la pénombre, face à Ganon sous sa forme la plus bestiale : un monstre d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur et qui ressemblait fortement à un porc tout droit sorti des enfers. Le Héros fronça les sourcils. Son cheval était resté au château... Il ne savait pas comment affronter le Fléau au vu de sa taille et de sa puissance.

\- Link ! l'interpella une voix si familière que son cœur rata un battement.

\- Prin... Princesse ? prononça Link, abasourdi.

Le Fléau frappa la terre de sa lourde patte, ce qui fit trembler le sol sur plusieurs lieues à la ronde et manqua de provoquer la chute du Prodige. Une vive lumière dorée apparut au-dessus de sa tête et dévoila un arc splendide qui descendait lentement vers lui.

\- Prends cet arc de Lumière, Link ! l'incita Zelda à travers son esprit. Il t'aidera à affaiblir Ganon pour lui porter le coup final ! Je crois en toi...

Le chevalier s'empara prestement de l'arme couleur or et argent pendant que son ennemi tournait sur lui-même tout en chargeant son attaque meurtrière. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du Héros presque devenu un grain de sable à ses yeux. Link se précipita vers lui, il positionna sa main droite sur le « creux de poignet » tandis que sa main gauche commençait déjà à tirer sur la corde. Lentement, une flèche de Lumière se dessina parallèlement à l'arme et émit de faibles éclats lumineux malgré le ciel couvert de nuages noirs inquiétants. Il devait toucher le plus de points sensibles possibles pour forcer Ganon à dévoiler son point faible. Mais sans cheval... Cela s'avérait plus dur que prévu.

Link banda complètement son arc en direction de la Calamité et ralentit son allure pour viser correctement la patte arrière de Ganon. D'un coup, la flèche dorée fendit l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse pour percuter avec force le membre ciblé. Une explosion éblouissante s'en dégagea et arracha un assourdissant rugissement de la part du Fléau dont la gueule se leva vers les cieux. Le Héros reprit sa course effrénée afin de changer d'angle de vue et donc de cible. Il voulait à présent viser le cou du démon car cela lui permettrait de poursuivre son plan s'il fonctionnait. Ganon lui fit soudainement face et déchaina son rayon destructeur sur lui afin de l'annihiler une bonne fois pour toute. Instinctivement, le Héros déploya le bouclier de Daruk autour de son corps et para l'attaque dont la puissance le contraint à déraper sur le sol terreux. Lorsque le rayon se dissipa ainsi que la fumée formée avec, Ganon vit le Prodige apparaitre à nouveau devant lui grâce à la _rage de Revali_, l'arc tendu dans sa direction et prêt à frapper.

Le démon n'eut le temps de réagir : la flèche heurta de plein fouet le poitrail du porc et entraina avec elle une déflagration qui provoqua une bourrasque virulente. Les cheveux de l'hylien, qui s'était reposé sur la terre ferme, furent vivement soulevés mais il ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita vers son ennemi de toujours. D'un coup, Ganon se redressa sur ses pattes arrière afin d'écraser de tout son poids ce misérable insecte qui osait entraver sa route. Link serra les dents, s'arrêta brusquement puis claqua des doigts en direction du démon. Des crépitements descendirent du ciel puis la foudre s'abattit avec puissance sur Ganon qui poussa un mugissement terrifiant. L'immense décharge électrique le paralysa sur le coup et permit au Héros de garder en vue sa nouvelle cible. De sa main gauche, il tira de nouveau la corde de son arc puis la relâcha en visant le ventre du porc titanesque.

Le projectile divin frappa sa proie avec tant de force qu'une partie de la fumée qui composait Ganon s'échappa et se dissipa autour de lui. Dans une chute lente et lourde, la Calamité retomba en avant pendant que Link s'élançait vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Si les autres Prodiges ne l'avaient pas précédemment affaibli, sans doute jamais le Héros ne serait parvenu à faire une telle chose. Les pattes de Ganon s'écrasèrent dans la boue tandis que des tonnes de terre se soulevaient sous son poids faramineux.

\- Revali ! s'écria Link en dématérialisant son arc dans sa tablette pour s'en décharger.

\- Je suis là, pas la peine d'hurler. prononça sa part d'esprit qui l'habitait.

Le fantôme apparut à ses côtés et battit puissamment des ailes pendant que Link matérialisait sa paravoile puis un puissant courant d'air ascendant emporta le chevalier avec lui dans une vitesse folle. Il dépassa en hauteur Ganon et plana un court instant au-dessus de lui, le regard noir et le visage impassible. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le Héros lâcha soudainement sa paravoile et se laissa tomber vers la tête du Fléau. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. D'un coup, Link usa de sa concentration maximum pour avoir l'impression de ralentir le cours du temps ; il tira l'épée de légende de son fourreau, prit sa fusée à deux mains puis la positionna verticalement au sol, la pointe vers sa proie.

_Que la sagesse guide ma décision. Que ma force surpasse celle du Mal. Que mon courage galvanise ta lame..._

La Lame Purificatrice émit une vive lumière bleutée qui fit rétracter les pupilles du Héros. Il serra les dents tandis que le crâne de Ganon commença à se rapprocher de plus en plus vite quand le temps reprit son cours.

\- Transperce... articula-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser au sein de sa poitrine.

\- Et purifie ! hurla Link.

L'impact fut d'une violence sans précédent. La Lame Purificatrice passa à travers la tête de Ganon et produisit un éclat aveuglant accompagné d'une vibration dantesque. Le Fléau se figea sur l'instant, les yeux écarquillés, puis ouvrit la gueule pour pousser un hurlement effroyable qui emplit les plaines hyliennes et les monts environnants. Toute la corruption présente sur la bête s'éleva vers les airs puis fondit vers l'épée de légende qui l'absorba immédiatement, forçant Link à s'agripper du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas la lâcher. Il serra les dents et fléchit d'autant plus les genoux pour garder un appui.

\- Allez, allez... grognait-il en sentait que Ganon recommençait à bouger en dessous.

Soudainement, une sphère dorée s'échappa de la gueule du démon et vola rapidement loin de lui avant de se poser au sol en douceur, sous le regard stupéfait du Héros. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Toute petite, une silhouette se dessina devant eux puis dévoila la prêtresse royale dont les mains étaient jointes en signe de prière.

\- Princesse... Zelda... souffla le Prodige, sous le choc.

Avec détermination, l'hylienne leva une main vers Ganon alors que la maque de la Triforce apparaissait devant elle et éblouissait Link. Une puissante aura en émanait, si bien qu'il comprit le danger de sa situation. Vivement, le Héros retira la Lame Purificatrice d'un coup sec puis il bondit dans le vide, le cœur battant la chamade. Au même moment, une nouvelle sphère dorée apparut et engloba Ganon qui tenta de s'en échapper en rugissant avec rage. La Calamité voulut s'enfuir par les airs après s'être changée en fumée, cependant il était trop tard. La précédente attaque de Link et le véritable sceau d'Hylia eurent raison de lui. Dans un dernier râle, il fut absorbé par la sphère et disparut brusquement dans une explosion de fumée noire et épaisse qui s'abattit sur la plaine pour la plonger une dernière fois dans l'obscurité.

Le souffle court, Link tituba quelques secondes pendait qu'il assimilait tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter d'inspirer trop de fumée. Il ne voyait pas à plus de cinq mètres devant lui : le Héros avait perdu tous ses repères. Le Fléau venait d'être scellé une fois de plus par Zelda, il ne restait aucune trace de lui...

\- Link ! l'appela une lointaine voix par-delà la pénombre.

L'espoir fit bondir le cœur du jeune homme et l'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur. Link tourna sur lui-même en cherchant désespérément la princesse, mais en vain... Ses émotions étaient si intenses que la voix lui manquait.

\- Link, où es-tu ? reprit Zelda dont l'inquiétude se fit nettement sentir.

Le Héros regarda vers sa gauche puis se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'origine de la voix. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait à chaque seconde passée, son souffle devenait plus sifflant et s'écourtait. Il se mit à courir en scrutant constamment les alentours. Une silhouette se dessina vaguement devant lui et lui bloqua la respiration sur le coup. Son allure ralentit et le soulagement qu'il ressentit eut l'effet d'une explosion dans son cœur.

\- Princesse ! s'exclama le jeune homme quand son blocage disparut.

La forme parut se tourner vers lui.

\- Link ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se discernent parfaitement. Pour eux, le temps cessa de s'écouler en cet instant précis. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement comme si tout cela était irréel, puis ils se jetèrent mutuellement dans les bras. Face à la force du chevalier, Zelda recula involontairement en renfermant sa prise sur lui. Elle fut si émue que les larmes la démangèrent mais elle les retint par pudeur. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de retrouvailles. Depuis combien de mois Link espérait-il la revoir après avoir récupéré sa mémoire ? Il s'était senti si seul durant toute sa quête... La voix de la princesse avait su le guider et le tirer de sa solitude dans les moments les plus difficiles. Avec lenteur, le brouillard se dissipait autour d'eux et dévoilait une plaine verdoyante et renaissante. Les oiseaux, percevant l'absence de danger, reprirent leurs chants joyeux et mélodieux qui bercèrent ce moment avec délicatesse.

La tête posée contre celle de l'hylienne, Link appréciait particulièrement cette étreinte et put laisser s'évaporer la tension accumulée depuis toutes ces années. Ils étaient véritablement libres... leur combat prenait fin. De nouveaux devoirs, moins éreintants mais tout aussi ambitieux, les attendaient dorénavant.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu vaincrais. murmura Zelda en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Tu es le garçon le plus exceptionnel que j'ai pu rencontrer...

Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire involontaire qui démontrait un certain embarras modeste de sa part. Comme il était heureux de la tenir dans ses bras...

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie et guidé jusqu'ici. lui dit-il avec reconnaissance. Grâce à vous, le royaume a pu survivre ces cent dernières années. Vous avez fait preuve d'une force et d'un courage notables...

Zelda secoua faiblement la tête.

\- C'est toi qui m'as appris à être ainsi. Si tu n'avais pas été à mes côtés, jamais je n'aurais pu éveiller mon pouvoir... lui avoua la princesse qui n'en éprouvait aucune honte.

\- Ne le remarquez-vous que maintenant ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se demandait s'il était vraiment le même qu'un siècle plus tôt. Le Link qu'elle avait connu ne l'aurait certainement jamais étreinte de la sorte, ni dit une quelque chose aussi osée à une princesse. Mais après tout, le château était détruit, alors pouvait-on encore parler de royaume, de roi et de princesse ? Le Prodige ne subissait plus la pression de la Cour, ni celle de son titre de Héros. Il pouvait donc se comporter plus librement, cela ne gênait pas plus Zelda, étrangement. La distance qui les séparait à cause de leurs classes sociales semblait s'être raccourcie.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. finit-elle par constater.

En effet, malgré les quelques centimètres qu'il avait gagnés, Link n'avait pas changé. La princesse voulut à son tour le remercier d'avoir vaillamment combattu pour libérer le royaume de l'emprise du Mal.

\- Link, Héros d'Hyrule... commença-t-elle en souriant doucement. Sois remercié pour tout ce que tu as accompli. Les peuples hyruliens ne pourront sans doute jamais rembourser la dette qu'ils ont envers toi...

Bien qu'ils se tinssent toujours, Zelda tourna la tête sur le côté tandis qu'un voile de tristesse passait sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ? lui demanda-t-elle quand son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Voilà la crainte qu'elle serait à même d'accepter malgré la douleur. Link la dévisagea en exprimant à son tour un air peiné. Il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi... Lui qui voulait tant contempler son sourire une fois de plus. Le blond eut une discrète inspiration et fit descendre ses mains le long des bras de la princesse, lui procurant quelques frémissements.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié. lui affirma Link sur un ton posé. Mes sentiments à votre égard sont restés inchangés, tout comme ma dévotion pour la famille royale.

Les lèvres de la princesse se décollèrent et son souffle se bloqua un court instant. De faibles rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et elle regarda son compagnon d'un air si singulier que cela donna des papillons dans le ventre de Link. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et approcha son visage du sien, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'embrasser pour lui témoigner une fois de plus ses sentiments. Zelda posa alors sa main sur sa bouche et le repoussa avec douceur en souriant à cause de la gêne. C'était si soudain pour elle... Comment Link pouvait penser une seule seconde que c'était le moment propice ?! La princesse était entrée dans une sorte de panique protectrice et l'avait écarté.

\- Je vous trouve bien tactile aujourd'hui, sire. prononça-t-elle en effectuant un pas en arrière qui les sépara définitivement. Il me semble que nous ne devions pas faire une telle chose.

Embarrassé, Link passa une main sur sa nuque en rougissant à son tour. _Quel effronté_... pensa-t-il en ayant honte de son comportement. Fort heureusement, la princesse vint entremêler ses doigts avec les siens et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Allons au village Cocorico. lui proposa-t-elle. Impa doit sûrement nous attendre.

\- Je dois d'abord récupérer mon cheval...

Zelda acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château dont les immenses colonnes reflétaient une douce lumière bleue à la place de l'ancienne, rouge. Un calme reposant régnait à présent sur le royaume, le perpétuel sentiment d'insécurité avait enfin disparu après cent ans de règne. Pour Link, revoir la princesse relevait du miracle ; le fait qu'elle scelle une première fois Ganon avec elle avait sans doute participé à l'arrêt de son vieillissement, tout comme pour le Héros. Le cœur étrangement lourd, il attrapa la main de Zelda pour y entremêler leurs doigts une fois de plus. Pendant qu'elle marchait, cette dernière déglutit discrètement mais aucun d'eux n'osa se regarder. L'hylienne resserra un peu plus sa prise autour des doigts de son compagnon, une douce chaleur les englobait et les confortait dans ce bonheur des retrouvailles. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les premiers remparts, une pesante boule se forma dans le ventre de Zelda quand elle découvrit ce qu'il restait de la citadelle. Des ruines à perte de vue... C'est à peine si on pouvait reconnaître où on se trouvait ou même les différentes rues.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin menant au pied de la forteresse lorsqu'ils passèrent les imposantes portes de métal qui le gardaient. La princesse s'immobilisa après quelques pas, ses lèvres frémirent en reconnaissant l'endroit où son père avait perdu la vie pour la sauver, un siècle plus tôt. Cependant il ne restait plus rien. Plus aucune trace... Zelda cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes.

\- Votre père vous aimait, Princesse. Seulement, il n'a jamais su vous le montrer.

Troublée, elle tourna la tête vers lui et serra d'autant plus ses doigts.

\- Co... Comment le sais-tu ?

Link passa une main sur son avant-bras pour manifester son embarras.

\- Ce serait un peu long à vous expliquer... s'excusa-t-il pendait qu'il fixait un point vague devant lui. Si vous le voulez bien, je vous raconterai tout sur le chemin vers Cocorico. Venez.

Sans brusquerie, il porta une main à sa bouche puis siffla une courte mélodie afin d'appeler son cheval. Zelda se souvenait du jour où son chevalier servant l'avait fait pour la toute première fois devant elle. Et ce jour-là encore, l'équidé descendit le chemin au galop pour le rejoindre. Sa robe était d'un marron ordinaire mais cela plaisait à Link.

\- Après vous. s'adressa-t-il à Zelda en lui offrant un sourire bien moins réservé qu'avant.

Elle resta un long instant à le dévisager, encore un peu déstabilisée de le voir aussi ouvert et expressif avec elle, puis elle posa un pied dans l'étrier avant de se hisser sur le cheval. Link prit les brides dans une main puis tira sa monture vers la plaine d'Hyrule sous le regard lourd d'incompréhension de la princesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous emmène à Cocorico. N'étais-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?

L'hylienne secoua vivement la tête.

\- Tu souhaites rester à pied tout le long du trajet ?

\- Oui.

\- Je refuse catégoriquement ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Après tout ce que tu viens de faire, tu devrais monter avec moi.

Elle lui adressa un regard dur.

\- Et ne recommence pas à me parler de convenances, Link.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire à la fois gêné et amusé. Malgré la dissolution de la Cour après l'attaque de Ganon, il n'y avait plus de place pour les anciennes formalités. Mais au fond, Link avait encore bien du mal à les délaisser quand il s'agissait de la princesse en personne. Il réfléchit un court instant, une idée pourtant évidente lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Téléportons-nous. proposa-t-il en s'emparant de sa tablette à la ceinture. J'aurais dû y songer plus tôt.

Il choisit l'un des sanctuaires de Cocorico puis s'apprêta à appuyer dessus quand il se figea, visiblement hésitant. Son immobilité intrigua et inquiéta aussitôt Zelda qui se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Link ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien pour l'observer affectueusement.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis soulagé et heureux de vous revoir enfin, Zelda. Je m'étais tellement attaché à vous que la seule idée de vous perdre demeurait inconcevable...

Ses paroles laissèrent la princesse sans voix ; seuls ses cheveux flottaient et bougeaient derrière elle.

\- Dorénavant, je tâcherai de rester auprès de vous et de vous aider. J'ai tant voyagé à travers Hyrule durant ces derniers mois, je pourrai vous enseigner tout ce que j'ai appris ! se réjouit-il tandis que son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Je vous promets de vous préserver de cette peine qui vous rongeait cent ans plus tôt ! Et je veux être à vos côtés pour reconstruire le royaume...

Lentement, les yeux de Zelda s'agrandirent pour témoigner son grand trouble. Ses joues prirent une très discrète teinte rosée en dépit du sourire radieux et involontaire qu'elle montra. L'hylienne adopta une attitude très calme.

\- Link, je ne pense pas ce que soit le moment approprié pour me demander en mariage. le taquina-t-elle pendant qu'une vive joie l'accompagnait.

Bien entendu, elle savait que ce n'était guère les intentions actuelles de son ami.

\- Je ne vois pas pour...

Quand le Héros assimila ses mots, il cessa immédiatement de parler et sentit le feu lui monter à la tête. Il s'écarta prestement de son cheval et balbutia mille excuses.

\- Non, ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! se défendit ensuite Link en se mettant de profil vis-à-vis d'elle pour ne pas affronter son regard. Je voulais seulement vous dire que je serai toujours là pour vous !

Une nouvelle fois, il se figea en comprenant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus. D'un coup, le chevalier posa ses mains sur sa tête et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, les yeux plissés.

\- Rah, je suis vraiment stupide ! J'en perds les mots... Nous venons de sceller Ganon après des décennies de destruction et j'ose dire une chose pareille... Pour un chevalier, c'est bien bas de ma part si je fais aussi vite abstraction du mal qui a été fait !

\- Link ! l'appela Zelda qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tu n'as rien dit de travers, d'accord ? Maintenant, cesse tes inepties. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard...

Link acquiesça puis revint vers elle après avoir dégluti difficilement. Dans quelle situation délicate venait-il encore de se mettre ? Il ne voulait même pas la demander en épousailles... Mais le plus déstabilisant était la réaction sereine de la princesse.

* * *

**Bon, c'est sans doute le chapitre que j'ai le moins aimé écrire. Le chapitre suivant, le dernier, sera mieux selon moi ! **

**En espérant que vous avez quand même aimé même si je sens déjà certaines critiques arriver. Nulle inquiétude, tant qu'il y a des arguments, je suis preneuse ! **


	33. Epilogue

La joie fut si vive, si intense pour Zelda quand elle revit Impa, dorénavant une vieille sheikah centenaire qui avait encore toute sa tête, que la jeune fille ne put retenir ses chaudes larmes d'émotion. Evidemment, Impa donna une fête le soir même en l'honneur du retour de la princesse mais aussi de leur victoire après ces cent ans de domination par le Mal. Lors du repas, Impa put raconter à sa jeune protégée quelles épreuves elle avait surmonté mais aussi les quelques heureux événements dont la naissance de sa fille puis de sa petite-fille : Paya. Cette dernière mangeait à côté du Héros et prêtait attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Le voir si ouvert et heureux en présence de la princesse provoquait un pincement au cœur à la jeune sheikah dont les doutes la tiraillaient.

\- Malgré les souvenirs qui me revenaient peu à peu, il y avait toujours une ombre qui les laissait incomplets. expliquait Link en tenant un bol de riz entre les mains. Puisque je n'avais encore aucun souvenir de la princesse, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler distinctement de tout... Mais grâce à Asarim, j'ai enfin pu combler le vide qui me rongeait.

\- Asarim ? répéta Zelda, le regard interrogateur.

Link hocha la tête.

\- C'est un piaf était l'apprenti de Cassius. Il a hérité de grand nombre de ses chants ainsi que de toutes ses études à propos des sanctuaires. Croyez-moi, Asarim m'a été d'une aide précieuse ! Il m'a même remis notre photo prise le jour de la cérémonie d'intronisation.

\- Je me souviens. sourit la princesse. J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir.

Son chevalier servant lui apprit que la photographie se trouvait actuellement chez lui, dans sa maison familiale qu'il avait pu racheter au prix de nombreux efforts. Link eut l'occasion de raconter toutes ses péripéties après celles d'Impa, tout le village semblait boire ses paroles avec une admiration inconditionnelle. Lors du dessert, quelques musiciens entamèrent des chants traditionnels assez entraînants mais le jeune homme préféra déguster son gâteau et goûter aux plaisirs de la paix. Dorénavant, il pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans craindre pour sa vie ou celles des autres.

\- Impa, seras-tu en mesure de m'aider pour la reconstruction du royaume ? lui demanda la princesse, inquiète. J'aurais besoin d'une conseillère mais au vu de ton grand âge...

La sheikah se donna une petite tape sur la cuisse en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

\- Ne m'enterrez pas avant l'heure, Princesse ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi quelques années encore. J'enseignerai mon rôle à Paya pour qu'elle prenne la relève.

\- Moi ? s'étonna la concernée. Mais... Mais je n'y connais rien !

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai employé le mot "enseigner", ma petite.

Sa grand-mère lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui mit la jeune femme dans l'embarras. Devenir la conseillère de la future reine, c'était un privilège et un honneur immenses ! Mais aussi un très lourd devoir. Paya vit le Prodige se lever à côté d'elle puis tendre une main à la princesse.

\- Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? se risqua-t-il à lui demander tandis que son cœur s'emballait légèrement.

\- Link, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas vraiment ça...

Il esquissa un étrange sourire presque espiègle.

\- Vous aviez spécifié que c'était le cas quand il s'agissait de cavaliers nobles, prétentieux et fiers de s'afficher avec vous. Est-ce mon cas ?

Zelda fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant sérieusement puis elle croisa les bras.

\- Tu joues avec mes mots, je vois.

\- Durant mon amnésie, j'ai appris à danser à Elimith car je sentais que j'en aurais besoin un jour. Après tous mes efforts, vous refuseriez ?

\- Oui.

Link soupira, dépité. Il devait s'y attendre... Son air déconfit parvint à amuser la princesse malgré sa volonté de rester de marbre. Elle se montra moins intransigeante et décroisa les bras.

\- Peut-être devrais-je revoir ma réponse si tu parviens à me convaincre de danser ? énonça-t-elle en l'observant avec malice. Mais je doute que cela fonctionne.

L'hylien se mit aussitôt à réfléchir à ses futurs arguments, motivé pour atteindre ses buts. Tous deux ne prêtaient même plus attention à Impa et Paya qui suivaient leur conversation de près.

\- Je suis un homme courtois et respectable. Je danse divinement bien et après des mois de combats, je suis parvenu à défaire le Mal. Est-ce suffisant ?

\- Je vous trouve bien prétentieux, monsieur le Héros. répliqua Zelda qui inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Face à la plus incroyable des femmes, il faut bien se mettre en valeur.

\- Me flatter ne vous aidera pas.

Les épaules de Link s'affaissèrent quand il comprit que c'était peine perdue pour lui.

\- J'abandonne, vous restez toujours aussi inaccessible...

Il s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur les marches de l'auberge, à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Impa adressa alors un regard interrogateur à la princesse qui semblait pourtant le voir attristé.

\- Pourquoi ce refus, votre Altesse ? Pour vos retrouvailles...

\- Je le sais bien, Impa. soupira Zelda en posant son visage sur sa main. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses. La libération du royaume, le sceau, les retrouvailles, tout s'est passé si rapidement... Nous avons toute la vie devant nous pour nous adonner à ce que nous voulons. Mais pas ce soir... J'ai besoin de recul.

La vieille sheikah fronça les sourcils.

\- Il suffisait de lui dire. Regardez-le... Sans mauvais jeu de mot, on dirait qu'il attendait cette danse depuis un siècle.

Elle chercha le regard de Zelda qui désirait désespérément à fuir celui de sa nourrice. Finalement, l'hylienne se leva silencieusement puis se dirigea vers Link en se tenant les mains. De sa place, Paya le vit échanger quelques mots avec le jeune homme dont le regard s'illumina d'une nouvelle flamme. Cependant, ce que venait de lui dire Zelda n'était pas son accord pour danser. Le cœur un peu lourd, Paya émit un discret soupir.

\- Impa, il n'y a pas de nobles, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet, ils ont presque tous péri lors de l'attaque du Fléau. Les quelques rescapés n'ont pas l'air d'avoir eu de descendants.

Inquiète, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

\- Mais alors la princesse Zelda devra épouser un noble étranger...

\- Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, elle en aurait le droit, bien sûr. Je doute pourtant que ce soit sa préoccupation actuelle.

Zelda revenait justement vers les deux femmes ; elle ne reprit pas place à leurs côtés mais leur souhaita seulement de passer une bonne nuit car elle était éreintée. La princesse rejoignit la demeure d'Impa où une chambre lui avait été réservée. Quant à Link, il entra dans l'auberge pour se coucher à son tour. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les villageois sheikahs rangèrent les objets de festivité et purent regagner tranquillement leurs maisons en discutant de vive voix. La nuit était douce, aucun nuage ne recouvrait le ciel étoilé ni même la lune. Sur les toits, un ombre se faufila furtivement, elle épiait les alentours avec attention et n'hésitait pas à rester immobile de longues secondes s'il le fallait. Elle finit par sauter puis se réceptionna silencieusement au sol avant de courir vers la maison du chef sheikah. Une nouvelle fois, la silhouette escalada la façade et se glissa à travers la fenêtre volontairement laissée ouverte. La faible lueur d'une bougie posée sur la table de nuit éclairait le visage fatigué de Zelda.

\- Tu es enfin là. J'ai bien failli m'endormir... prononça-t-elle en se retenant de bailler.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Je serais bien venu plus tôt mais j'aurais été aperçu et découvert.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Merci d'être venu, Link.

Dans la pénombre, il esquissa un sourire puis s'approcha du lit jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol, adossé au matelas. L'hylienne souffla sur la flamme et l'obscurité envahit immédiatement la pièce, ne laissant qu'un rayon de lune entrer par la fenêtre. Un peu plus tôt, Zelda avait demandé à son chevalier servant s'il voulait bien lui tenir exceptionnellement compagnie pour cette nuit car tous les événements et les précédents traumatismes l'effrayaient. Sa présence, au moins pour une nuit, lui permettrait de surmonter ses peurs et de prendre réellement conscience qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

\- Puis-je te prendre la main ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement en dépit de son hésitation.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

À tâtons, ils cherchèrent leur main respective. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Link attrapa la main de sa damoiselle qu'il serra délicatement pour la rassurer. Se voir, se parler, se toucher, tout cela n'avait plus de prix pour eux. Juste se tenir représentait bien plus que les centaines de mots qu'ils pourraient s'échanger pour témoigner de leur soulagement et de leur joie.

\- Tu t'es senti seul, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces mois à voyager à travers le royaume pour accomplir ton devoir malgré ton amnésie... Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir été là pour t'épauler. murmura-t-elle, la tête tournée vers le plafond.

\- Vous faisiez déjà bien plus pour le royaume. Dès l'instant où j'ai appris que vous conteniez Ganon, j'ai mis de suite mes problèmes personnels de côté. Même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de vous, je savais que je devais vous sauver. J'en avais la profonde conviction. Je n'ai qu'achever votre travail.

Parmi le noir, la blonde soupira pendant qu'elle pressa un peu plus la main de son compagnon.

\- Je suis perdue... avoua-t-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant que Ganon est vaincu. Je n'ai encore jamais véritablement appris à gouverner un royaume. Mon père... n'a pas eu le temps de m'enseigner.

Son cœur se pinça tristement.

\- Quant à ma mère, puisqu'elle a été empoisonnée sous les ordres d'Oswald...

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure, les lèvres de Link se décollèrent car il était surpris qu'elle connaisse la vérité. Ah, c'est vrai... Ce traître d'Oswald lui avait sèchement et cruellement annoncé cette vérité le jour où Ganon attaquait la citadelle.

\- Alors vous... vous le savez... prononça le jeune homme en posant l'arrière de sa tête sur le matelas. Pardonnez-moi, Princesse. Je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire pour vous préserver de cette terrible vérité.

Il ne put voir l'air peiné de Zelda.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand j'en ai parlé à Impa et que tu n'étais pas là, elle m'a tout raconté. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Link. Tes intentions restent nobles. Impa m'a aussi dit que tu comptais me l'apprendre après avoir vaincu le Fléau. Je pense... que c'était en effet la meilleure des manières.

Sa tête toujours posée sur le lit, Link tentait de discerner le plafond. Durant un long instant, il parut hésitant, ses yeux étaient plissés et son bras libre tremblait avec une certaine discrétion. Finalement, le chevalier apporta la main de la princesse à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser lourd de sentiments. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres presser sa peau, Zelda frémit et profita de cet instant court mais intense.

\- Maintenant que la Cour n'existe plus, je me sens bien plus libre avec vous. énonça-t-il sans dissimuler un certain soulagement. Je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué mais... je suis bien plus ouvert au monde. Maintenant, je ne sais même plus si je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ou si je dois persister à vous appeler par votre titre.

Zelda esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle sombrait déjà dans le sommeil.

\- Quand nous sommes en compagnie d'autres personnes, appelle-moi par mon titre. Mais... si nous sommes seuls...

Sa voix commençait déjà à se perdre dans un souffle.

\- Tu peux m'appeler... par mon prénom.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour s'endormir, bercée par le sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude que lui procurait Link. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour après avoir constaté le sommeil de sa damoiselle. Pourtant, il persista à lui tenir la main au moins jusqu'au matin suivant s'il le pouvait, puis il reviendrait à l'auberge afin qu'Impa ne les trouve pas ensemble.

Ils restèrent encore deux jours à Cocorico pour jouir d'un repos bien mérité et commencer à méditer sur leurs futurs projets concernant l'avenir du royaume. Bien entendu, Zelda aurait préféré demeurer encore un peu avec Impa mais elle voulait accompagner Link à Elimith puisqu'il désirait s'y rendre. Ce village se trouvait à moins de deux heures de Cocorico, le trajet se fit à pied pour mieux profiter des paysages et de cette nouvelle liberté dont bénéficiait Hyrule. Par moments, Zelda repensait à son père ainsi qu'aux autres Prodiges défunts ; et même si sa peine avait eu le temps de s'atténuer un peu en un siècle, la jeune fille n'en restait pas moins triste.

Une quarantaine de minutes après leur départ, elle marchait à côté de Link sur un petit sentier bordé par l'herbe et les fleurs. A leur droite se trouvait une légère pente. Les chants des criquets accompagnés des froissements de l'air sur la flore lui rappelaient de précieux moments passés. Avec curiosité, l'hylienne observait toujours les alentours dans l'espoir de voir quelques animaux sauvages ou végétaux rares. Zelda remarqua alors quelque chose dans l'herbe et accourut avant de s'accroupir, dos à son compagnon surpris par sa soudaine action.

\- Viens voir, Link ! l'appela-t-elle à travers une voix qui trahissait un sourire.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et montra un certain intérêt.

\- Serait-ce encore une grenouille ? lui demanda-t-il en redoutant les pensées de la princesse.

Cela la fit rire et elle lui fit face, les mains jointes pour cacher ce qu'elle tenait. Zelda s'avança vers lui tandis que Link s'agenouillait à son tour, prêt à voir un amphibien semblable à celui d'un siècle auparavant. L'hylienne ouvrit alors ses mains et présenta ses deux paumes vides en souriant malicieusement. Link en resta sans voix et observait ses doigts sans comprendre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien du tout ?! Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement devant leurs genoux une éventuelle grenouille qui se serait échappée mais la princesse lui empoigna les épaules en riant chaleureusement.

\- Je t'ai eu ! se réjouit-elle en le poussant sur le côté pour le faire basculer dans la pente.

Link poussa une exclamation de surprise et l'attrapa instinctivement par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui afin de partager le même sort. Tous deux roulèrent dans l'herbe verdoyante qui menait à une clairière en se retenant d'émettre la moindre plainte. Lorsque le sol revint plat, ils s'arrêtèrent et Zelda finit au-dessus du jeune homme en maudissant le hasard. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Link la tenait toujours par le bras. La princesse soupira puis vint caler sa tête au creux de son cou pour profiter de ce doux instant d'insouciance. Link préféra passer ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Ils faisaient partie des derniers représentants du siècle passé. Peu de personnes avaient connaissance de leur différence de classe sociale. Rien ne les empêchait de franchir le pas et de vivre enfin ensemble. Mais ils ne s'en sentaient pas encore capables. La guerre, le Fléau, la destruction du royaume... Tout cela restait encore trop récent pour eux. Il fallait d'abord apprendre à aller de l'avant.

Link observa calmement le ciel au-dessus de lui, les nuages se déplaçaient avec lenteur au gré du vent de l'Est. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir, ni même comment évoluerait sa relation avec Zelda. Son _lui_ du futur, celui qui avait fait l'erreur de fuir en pensant la sauver... Jamais il ne connaîtra ce bonheur. Sa faute avait été réparée, mais à quel prix ? Link se demandait maintenant comment se reconstruirait le royaume. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour rebâtir la citadelle d'Hyrule et restaurer le château ? Quelqu'un écrirait-il tous les événements précédant et suivant le retour du Fléau, Ganon ? Tant de questions qui ne demandaient qu'à être résolues.

\- Zelda, je vous aime. énonça-t-il pour la deuxième fois de son existence comme si cela était devenu une nécessité.

Il perçut ses lèvres s'étirer contre sa peau et l'hylienne releva légèrement le menton pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Ses iris verts le transcendèrent d'autant plus, eux qui reflétaient une vivacité et une intelligence remarquables.

\- Après tout ce temps, aurais-tu oublié la réciprocité de mes sentiments ? le questionna-t-elle avec allégresse.

Link secoua légèrement la tête.

\- J'attendais... un baiser de votre part. avoua-t-il en fuyant son regard.

Le cœur de la princesse bondit dans sa poitrine et un vif sentiment de joie se propagea dans tout son être. Après avoir réuni son courage, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis se releva quand ses joues s'embrasèrent. Le souffle du Héros se coupa involontairement et son ventre se tordit de façon fort agréable. Il se redressa et porta une main sur son front pour l'effleurer, le visage faiblement rougi.

\- Un peu de patience. sourit Zelda qui ne revenait pas elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Link se remit à son tour debout, il épousseta son pantalon ainsi que sa tunique puis détourna la tête, quelque peu déçu. Toutefois, si la princesse se montrait réticente à lui accorder un baiser pour le moment, il ne la forcerait pas. Ensemble, ils se remirent en route dans un calme apaisant apporté par la nature environnante. Dans le but de réconforter son compagnon, Zelda lui prit la main en esquissant un sourire serein. Elle sentit les doigts de Link se crisper quelques secondes puis il raffermit un peu son emprise car il était content de pouvoir tenir ainsi la princesse. Dorénavant, ils étaient libres de se dévoiler un peu plus au monde. Personne ne viendrait leur jeter les codes de la noblesse au visage. Zelda pourrait même décider de les réécrire si elle le désirait. Néanmoins, elle restait vigilante : changer les normes d'une société demeurait extrêmement complexe et délicat.

\- Link, tu penses que nous pourrions vivre ensemble ? demanda soudainement Zelda tandis qu'un vent passait sur la plaine et créait des mouvements de vague sur l'herbe.

Il tourna prestement la tête vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

\- Vous voulez dire... Habiter sous le même toit et partager le même quotidien ?

\- Bien sûr. répondit-elle en se retenant de rire de gêne. Peut-être que je devrais renoncer à mon titre de Princesse... Ce royaume s'est très bien débrouillé sans moi durant un siècle.

\- Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider maintenant que Ganon a été vaincu ! Vous ne devriez pas abandonner votre titre... Qui va unir tous les peuples si vous n'êtes pas là ?

La jeune fille inspira profondément avec discrétion. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais été pleinement épanouie en restant au château. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, être princesse ne lui convenait pas...

\- Link, ce matin j'ai longuement réfléchi. Si je forme un conseil réunissant un membre de chaque peuple, un peu à l'image des cinq Prodiges, je pourrais créer un gouvernement à la tête de notre royaume. C'est ce qu'il y aurait de mieux à faire... Je suis convaincue que cette décision est bonne.

Sa main libre vint se poser contre sa poitrine pendant qu'un sentiment de plénitude s'emparait d'elle. Oui, elle en était sûre. Ce serait un système plus égalitaire qui conviendrait à tous et permettrait d'aller de l'avant.

\- Si je renonce à mon titre, j'aurais enfin une vie normale. ajouta-t-elle avec émotion. Je serai libre de toutes les contraintes qui m'étaient jusqu'alors imposées. Notre relation sera acceptée par tous, tu pourras me faire découvrir ta manière de voir la vie et le monde ! Et si nos sentiments persistent et se renforcent encore plus, peut-être... peut-être pourrions-nous aspirer à ce futur commun que nous souhaitons tous les deux ?

Link cessa subitement de marcher, sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa compagne venait de dire. Était-ce un rêve ? Ou bien une hallucination ? L'hylienne lui adressa un regard interrogateur mêlé à une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Link ? Ah, c'est certainement un peu soudain venant de ma part, voire un peu tôt...

Elle se prit la tête d'une main, visiblement très embarrassée.

\- Suis-je stupide ? Je ne devrais pas de dire de telles choses maintenant... Nous avons encore tant à faire avant d'en arriver là.

Zelda n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le chevalier la prit soudainement dans ses bras pour la serrer avec force. Pour lui, c'était inespéré. Le mariage restait encore une notion abstraite et trop lointaine mais rester auprès de sa damoiselle... Voilà bien quelque chose qui ravivait une profonde et vive gaieté en son sein. Il cala sa tête contre celle de Zelda tandis qu'une vague de chaleur s'emparait d'eux. La princesse esquissa un sourire serein et posa ses mains sur le dos de Link pour l'étreindre à son tour.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait si heureux...

\- Zelda, tout ce que vous m'accordez est bien trop pour un simple roturier tel que moi... Je ne saurais vous exprimer ma gratitude qu'en la manifestant par la joie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous puissiez m'accepter...

Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent.

\- C'est malheureux à avouer mais sans... sans Ganon, ça n'aurait jamais été possible.

\- Je vous aurais kidnappée s'il avait été vaincu dès le début.

Zelda leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que repenser au passé ne l'aiderait pas à le surmonter ni même à aborder l'avenir. Mais ce n'était pas pourtant qu'il fallait l'oublier...

\- Serais-je tombée amoureuse d'un voyou, en fin de compte ? Me voilà bien embêtée...

\- Vous allez me vexer.

Tous deux s'écartèrent sans se lâcher des yeux. Leur regard intense les embrasait corps et âme. Les mots furent inutiles pour qu'ils décident de reprendre la route au même instant. En effet, Link se montrait bien plus ouvert et naturel avec la princesse qui commençait enfin à voir sa véritable personnalité. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire ! Elle avait enfin le sentiment de le connaître et de mieux le comprendre. Et dire qu'il a fallu qu'une catastrophe arrive pour que Zelda puisse découvrir véritablement son compagnon.

Leur trajet se termina dans la bonne humeur et la joie de retrouver Elimith. Aux portes du village, son chef Baldinn vint accueillir Link à bras ouverts pour le féliciter et le remercier mille fois d'avoir tiré le royaume des griffes du Fléau. Le Héros présenta ensuite Zelda pour lui apprendre qu'elle était la princesse en personne, protectrice d'Hyrule durant les cent dernières années. Baldinn tomba à genoux devant elle et fondit en larmes tant son soulagement fut vif. Les autres villageois accoururent pour les accueillir et les remercier. Tous deux étaient acclamés comme des héros et nombreux furent les hyliens à vouloir leur offrir des présents en gage de reconnaissance. Mais Zelda et son chevalier servant refusèrent poliment car cela ne les intéressait pas : le simple fait de savoir le royaume hors de danger leur suffisait. Après une longue heure de discussion avec les villageois, ils furent pris à part par Baldinn qui les mena jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois dans sa main, il remit à Link une vieille enveloppe poussiéreuse et abimée que le temps rongeait depuis des décennies.

\- Voici une lettre que mon père a lui-même hérité de son père. l'informa le chef en souriant discrètement. Elle est adressée à Link, fils de Karl et d'Adélaïde. J'hésitais à te la remettre car je n'étais pas entièrement sûr qu'elle te soit destinée... Mais maintenant, j'en suis persuadé. Elle te revient de droit, Link.

Intrigué, le chevalier prit l'enveloppe à la forte odeur de vieux papier puis il regarda brièvement Zelda qui semblait l'inviter à l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme remercia Baldinn avant de quitter sa demeure pour se rendre à sa propre maison. La princesse le suivit silencieusement. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était dit dans cette lettre... Et surtout, qui en était l'auteur ? Une fois le petit pont dépassé, Link alla s'asseoir sous l'immense chêne qui avait eu le temps de pousser depuis que son père l'avait planté. Avec précaution, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira la lettre.

_« Mon cher et tendre fils, _

_Voici trente-huit années que tu reposes au sanctuaire de la Renaissance, enfermé dans ta prison d'eau. Je suis devenue une vieille dame, maintenant. Les belles années de ma vie sont loin derrière moi, l'Autre Monde ne cesse de m'appeler au fil des jours. Depuis le retour du Fléau Ganon, les terres d'Hyrule sont infestées de monstres, des voyageurs sont chaque jour attaqués voire tués. J'ai entendu dire qu'une dizaine de villages avaient été dévastés et rayés de la carte. Les populations ont fui vers __Elimith__ ou __Ecaraille__. Le royaume se meurt peu à peu. Mais j'ai espoir que tu te réveilles un jour pour sauver ce qu'il en reste. _

_Une certaine __Pru'ha__ m'a dit qu'à ton réveil, tu pourrais tout avoir oublié. Mon pauvre fils...Tu as dû être si seul... Comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir de nouveau parmi nous... Je t'ai laissé ton carquois que tu aimais tant. Je sais que cela te fera plaisir. Quant à la maison, je vais demander au chef actuel du village s'il veut bien la conserver jusqu'à ton retour. Je ne peux pas accepter l'idée que mon fils n'ait pas de toit pour dormir ! Enfin, je ne sais plus quoi te dire, à part te transmettre tous mes regrets._

_Parlons plutôt de ton futur, veux-tu ? Cela me réchauffera le cœur, j'en suis certaine. J'espère que notre royaume pourra renaître de ses cendres et se reconstruire. Si la princesse est toujours parmi nous, aide-la dans sa nouvelle tâche et épaule-la comme tu as toujours su le faire. Trouve-toi une femme aussi. Je sais bien que tu appréciais les brunes quand tu étais petit. Je veux une belle-fille douce mais avec un brin de jugeote, mon fils ! Et des petits-enfants, aussi. Ah, je sais bien que tu n'as jamais eu la tête à ça, mais tu sais ô combien j'en aurais été heureuse. Veille à toujours manger à ta faim et à dormir convenablement. __Economise__ quelques rubis pour tes vieux jours et profite de ta jeunesse pour parcourir nos magnifiques terres, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'espère que tu viendras nous voir, avec ton père. Si jamais je ne suis plus de ce monde à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je devrais me trouver aux côtés de Karl. Au moins, nous serons réunis pour toi. Ne sois pas triste. La vie a tant à t'offrir qu'il serait dommage de passer à côté à cause du passé, tu ne penses pas ? Si la maison est restée inchangée à ton retour, va dans l'abri derrière. Tu trouveras une peinture où nous sommes tous les trois ensembles. Oh, et aussi la photo où tu étais tombé dans la mare devant la princesse ! J'ose espérer que le temps ne les aura pas endommagés... _

_Ton père et moi avons été très fiers de toi. Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, Link. » _

\- Link ? l'appela timidement Zelda dont l'inquiétude transparaissait aisément à travers la voix.

Il releva la tête, les lèvres frémissantes, tandis que de discrètes larmes roulaient lentement sur ses joues. Cette vision fit bien mal à la jeune fille qui se sentait impuissante. Elle posa une main sur la joue du Héros afin de l'essuyer avec douceur pour le réconforter. Link baissa la tête et attrapa la main de sa compagne pour la serrer.

\- C'est ... C'est une lettre de ma mère. lui apprit-il. Excusez-moi, je me suis laissé aller... Dès que j'ai appris pour mes cents ans de _sommeil_, j'ai su que je n'avais plus de famille. Mais en lisant cette lettre, le chagrin que je pensais avoir enfoui au fond de moi m'a de nouveau submergé.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être seul ? Je peux te laisser, si tu veux.

Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie.

Link plia soigneusement la lettre, la contempla quelques secondes puis la rangea dans l'une de ses poches avant de se diriger vers l'abri à l'arrière de la maison. Depuis son rachat, il n'y était jamais allé. C'était donc le moment de découvrir s'il ne manquait rien. Déterminé à trouver les objets de son attention, Link marcha à grands pas derrière la bâtisse, ouvrit la porte de l'abri et il y entra sans prendre en compte le martèlement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il trouva quelques étagères effondrées, de vieilles caisses rongées par le temps et même son premier bouclier en bois façonné par son grand-père. Le chevalier eut une bouffée de nostalgie qui lui tordit les tripes. Il reviendrait plus tard pour fouiller un peu mieux. Pendant que Zelda l'observait, Link soulevait tout ce qui lui venait sous la main, il déplaçait de vieux paquets ou même des petites planches qui lui obstruaient la vue. Finalement, l'hylien trouva le cadre qui contenait la peinture de sa famille et dont une fissure se dessinait sur le verre fin. Ému, il l'approcha de son visage afin de mieux la discerner. Revoir ses parents ainsi que lui étant en bas âge, cela lui arracha un sourire.

\- Ah... J'ai bien changé. se réjouit-il en dissimulant un trouble plus profond. Il est loin le temps où mon père me traitait de fille pour se moquer de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas honteux d'être une fille. rétorqua la princesse en croisant les bras.

Link voulut se rattraper aussitôt.

\- Je n'étais qu'un enfant. A cet âge-là, on ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce que peuvent ressentir les autres. Pour moi, les filles représentaient des êtres étranges.

\- Déesses, qu'il est bête... soupira Zelda avant de rire de bon cœur.

Link la contempla tandis que son cœur se serrait agréablement. Il aimait vraiment la voir ainsi.

\- Comment me préférez-vous, Zelda ?

Celle-ci cessa de rire, les yeux agrandis à cause de son incompréhension soudaine. Quelle était donc cette question ? Elle décroisa les bras en affichant un air dépité.

\- Mais Link, ton apparence m'importe peu...

\- Je ne vous crois pas, le physique compte dans l'attirance.

Zelda parut fort embarrassée.

\- Alors c'est... c'est inconscient. Quand on éprouve des sentiments, on trouve toujours l'autre personne très belle. Il ne faut pas me poser une telle question maintenant.

Link la dévisagea à travers son regard pétillant.

\- Si je vous avais demandé si je vous plaisais du temps où nous nous connaissions à peine, vous n'aurez pas répondu. lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Bien sûr, jamais je n'aurais apporté un tel jugement à cette période. Peu importe, cesse de te jouer de moi ! Cherchons plutôt la photographie, veux-tu ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, elle s'engagea à son tour dans l'abri pour fouiller avec ferveur. Une petite boite attira son attention, coincée entre deux étagères dont l'une était à moitié décrochée. Doucement, elle tira l'objet puis l'ouvrit avant de découvrir la photographie.

\- La voilà ! Par Nayru, j'avais oublié que... que c'était aussi amusant !

Involontairement, Zelda éclata de rire alors que Link passait sa tête par-dessus les épaules. Quand il revit son expression déconfite, ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements mouillés, le feu lui monta aux joues et il souhaita immédiatement reprendre l'image.

\- Donnez-moi ça ! pria-t-il la princesse qui sortit en courant de l'abri. Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Il faut que je la montre à Impa, je suis persuadée qu'elle sera ravie de la voir !

Zelda la dématérialisa dans la tablette sheikah, maintenant en sa possession depuis leur départ du village Cocorico. Le blond émit un soupir d'exaspération en se tenant la tête. Bon sang, ça le suivrait donc toute son existence ? Après ce petit moment d'insouciance, le duo se rendit sur les plages d'Elimith afin de se rendre au cimetière du village. Sur le chemin, la princesse put constater les changements qu'il y avait eu au fil des décennies, les nouvelles habitations comme les nouvelles infrastructures. Elimith s'était inexorablement agrandi et tout cela n'était qu'un début. Les deux élus descendirent en direction de l'océan sur lequel planait le soleil à son zénith. Pour la première fois, Zelda put admirer cette vaste étendue d'eau de près. Le bruit des vagues qui déferlaient sur la rive était si reposant... Elle regrettait de ne pas être venue ici pour profiter de cet environnement singulier.

Link guida sa compagne vers les pierres tombales tournées vers l'océan. Durant de longues minutes, il défila entre elles dans l'espoir de trouver celles de ses parents. A son grand soulagement, elles étaient côte à côte. Peiné, il s'accroupit devant et prit appui sur l'une de ses cuisses en lisant les épitaphes.

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous avais promis que je reviendrai une fois Ganon vaincu. dit-il sur un ton calme. Je vous adresserai une prière, ce soir. Parler à des tombes, c'est vraiment étrange...

Le jeune homme aurait voulu sourire mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

\- Oh, et puis j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu l'as planté ce chêne, papa. A croire qu'en grandissant, tu espérais que je devienne aussi robuste que lui. Quant à toi, maman, tu es parvenu à me faire pleurer avec ta lettre. Je suis sûre que tu te serais moqué de moi...

Il se releva sans quitter des yeux les pierres tombales. A sa droite, Zelda lui prit la main et les doigts s'entremêlèrent. Tous deux se comprenaient mieux que personne. Ils étaient deux partenaires inséparables. Tout les liait. Rien ne les écarterait. Ils avaient décidé de sceller leur destin.

oOo

\- Alors tu... tu t'en vas ? demanda Zelda d'une petite voix en voyant Link près de son cheval.

Son air peiné fit serrer le cœur du Héros qui regrettait de ne pas être accompagné par sa douce amie. Il avait tiré sa capuche de voyageur sur sa tête pour protéger ses oreilles du vent des plaines. Il était affligé par cette séparation. Link empoigna les rênes de sa monture et la tira jusqu'à la princesse. Cela faisait sept jours qu'ils résidaient à Elimith pour se reposer de leur long et éreintant combat. Le duo se trouvait d'ailleurs après le pont qui menait à la maison de Link.

\- Je ne vais m'absenter que deux semaines. lui redit-t-il dans le but de la rassurer. Je dois éliminer les derniers camps de monstres qui persistent à travers le royaume... Si vous restez ici, vous serez en sécurité et bien logée.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire protecteur mais Zelda baissa la tête car cela la chagrinait bien plus. Après cent ans éloignés l'un de l'autre, elle ne voulait plus de séparation. La blessure demeurait toujours vive. Link le savait bien... Mais le royaume avait encore besoin de lui pour quelques temps. La paix allait se rétablir intégralement sur tout le territoire.

Pourtant, la voir aussi triste qu'il parte touchait particulièrement le chevalier et le poussa à renverser sa capuche avant de se pencher vers elle. Pour la deuxième fois de leur existence, ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser lourd en sentiments. L'alégresse s'empara d'eux, des papillons s'envolèrent dans leurs ventres. Les lèvres tièdes de l'autre les confortaient dans un bien-être et un soulagement qu'eux seuls pouvaient éprouver et comprendre. Les mains de Link se placèrent sous les oreilles de la jeune fille pour mettre plus de fougue et d'ardeur dans ce baiser. Il voulait ainsi concrétiser ses sentiments à l'égard de Zelda. Les joues de l'hylienne s'étaient embrasées tout comme les siennes, mais elle était heureuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé mériter une telle relation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé la vivre, tout simplement. Link la serra plus fort contre lui. Il se sentait pleinement vivre, étrangement comme ce jour où il était sorti du sanctuaire de la Renaissance et qu'il avait _découvert_ les terres d'Hyrule.

Et maintenant que la Cour n'existait plus, la princesse pouvait se permettre d'épouser l'homme qu'elle voulait. La tradition de prendre pour époux un noble pouvait ne plus s'appliquer. À moins qu'elle anoblisse Link. Après tout, il le méritait... Il était le Héros, sauveur du Royaume d'Hyrule et gardien de la paix. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait mériter un titre de noblesse ? Mais si son dessein de placer un représentant de chaque peuple au gouvernement aboutissait, alors il n'y aurait plus de problème. Zelda posa ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme et soupira d'aise quand ils se séparèrent. Link afficha un sourire sincère mais gêné, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rythme cardiaque de l'hylienne. Elle en était sûre : les sentiments qu'elle lui portait était si forts qu'une simple séparation de deux semaines ne parviendrait pas à les délier.

\- Je vais aller voir Impa pour lui parler de mon projet. déclara-t-elle en posant son front contre celui du jeune homme. Par la même occasion, j'irai inspecter Vah'Ruta car elle aurait quelques soucis d'après le courrier que j'ai reçu hier. J'en profiterai pour rencontrer le roi Dorefah. Il souhaite parler de Mipha...

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir voyager seule ?

Zelda esquissa un sourire qu'il ne sut correctement interpréter.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Je sais me défendre, je ne crains pas pour ma vie. Mais vous... Vous savoir loin de moi et seule, cela m'angoisse.

\- Eh bien, n'y pense pas...

Insatisfait, Link ne se retint pas de soupirer pour témoigner sa réticence à la laisser partir. Cependant, si un guerrier ou une guerrière de confiance accompagnait la princesse, ce serait autre chose, bien évidemment. Le chevalier s'écarta, il ancra son regard intense dans celui de sa damoiselle qui regrettait vraiment son départ.

\- Zelda, je dois partir.

Elle hocha la tête avec quiétude.

\- Au revoir, Link. Et ne t'avise pas de revenir avec un bras ou une jambe en moins ! Je ne te ramènerai pas au sanctuaire de le Renaissance.

Zelda croisa les bras en regardant sur le côté pour montrer sa fausse colère. A travers son sourire, le Héros prononça un vague "à vos ordres, votre Altesse" avant de placer son pied à l'étrier et de se hisser sur son cheval. Il poussa une petite exclamation et l'équidé se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie d'Elimith. Impuissante, Zelda l'observa s'éloigner tandis que sa gorge s'asséchait désagréablement. Elle avait beau se répéter incessamment que c'était là leur dernière séparation, cette pensée ne parvenait pas à la consoler. La princesse fit machinalement un pas en avant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, puis elle accourut vers le cavalier pour le rattraper.

\- Link, attends ! s'écria Zelda avec espoir.

Pris de court, il tira sur les rênes de son cheval pour l'arrêter puis il regarda sa douce amie le rejoindre. Quand elle fut de nouveau à ses côtés, la jeune fille se prit les mains puis les colla contre son ventre en signe manifeste de stress.

\- Si... Si Impa accepte que je renonce à mon titre... Que voudrais-tu faire avec moi ?

Link haussa les sourcils car il s'attendait peu à cette question ; il pensait que Zelda voudrait finalement l'accompagner. Involontairement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'un vent passait et soulevait leurs cheveux.

_Zelda, je vous ferai découvrir le monde... _

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Bon, eh bien merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là T_T C'est véritablement la fin de de cette fanfiction. Il y aura peut-être une suite mais ce n'est pas sûr, je dois bien y réfléchir. Vous pouvez vous abonner à mon profil, vous serez alertés si jamais elle sort. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis général sur l'histoire ! Je me ferai un plaisir de vous lire x) Même si je ne pourrai pas vous répondre… **

**Sur ce, à bientôt ;) **


End file.
